Lost, But Never Forgotten
by ThatUnholyAfro
Summary: Temperamental. Antisocial. Violent. Most individuals would describe Arminian as this. His brazen attitude and complete disregard for others opinions has earned him many sideways looks and glares... But for those who may seek out the Irrepressible Survivor on their own accord... They will find something they've never expected, good and bad... Rated M for mature situations.
1. Jojo Arminian

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, I'm quite new here, I just thought I should give this fanfiction thing a try. So here I go. Nothing fancy, short summary, insert character, y'know how it goes. Lend me your thoughts and as always from now, I appreciate your time. Thanks. I do not own League of Legends (obviously), it belongs to Riot, inc. All LoL characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Update 2/4/16: Okay so... As I've stated in a later chapter... I've planned to go back and... rewrite(?) Most if not all the early chapters to hopefully make it more... decent... If you're new to the story... Feel free to ignore this note, if you've been here before, let me know what you guys think... I was hoping to clean up these chapters a bit, and make them less... eh...**

**And if you are indeed new to this story, lemme know what you think as well because as you're going to undoubtedly notice... Every little bit helps.**

**Phew... Now... Back to the story.**

**Prologue: Jojo Arminian**

* * *

"...fuck them, alright? They wanna treat me like... SHIT! And I try SO HARD... I really do! I try be nice to them, but theyy still act like... like I'm nothing!"

The enlarged monkey (that looked strikingly similar to a certain Monkey King) downed another round of the green alcohol.

"I don even CARE aboout them anymore!" He grunted, slamming the glass down.

"Heyy man... y'know... dun let them get you down, bro! Cause... because you're a pretty oh-kay guy...!"

The other being was a familiar green blob, Zac. Who was also clearly intoxicated...

"I think you're drunk enough, pal."

"Pssh! You're drunk!" The Monkey slurred his words at the yordle bartender.

"Listen, bud. You've had one too many, and then many more. It's time for you to rest." And like that, the bartender took the drinks away.

He put his head down, a loud thud echoed in the nearly empty bar.

Zac leaned over him. "You good, J?"

"Uugh- erp! No... My sum... Sum..."

"Summoner?"

"Yeah...! That bitch! She don even summon me an-anymore."

Jojo raised his head. A little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, and a red blush on his face. His hair, darker than the Monkey King himself. Almost a jet black even. His eyes were a bit bloodshot, but his iris shone a deep sapphire blue. There wasn't anything peculiar about him, unless you counted the permanent scowl one could say he always had. No deformities, no astonishing features, save for his stubble on his chin.

"Mayybe... she's sick. It happens sometimes..." Zac hiccupped.

He shook his head, almost falling out off his stool because of it. "Nah...! Cause then... then she'd still train wiff me..."

His full name... is Jojo Arminian... And he was probably the biggest douchebag anyone has ever met...

"Keep the change, _pal_." He staggered out the door.

"Alright see ya, bro!" Zac cheerfully waved his friend away, then slid the small sack he left behind toward the bartender.

"Here ya go, Rumby! And now I'm gonna pass oout on yer couch."

"What the- this isn't gold, Zac!"

"-hic- whut?"

"These." Rumble dumped the contents onto the counter, ".. ain't gold. They're rocks..."

"Oh! Oh..." Zac shrunk up.

* * *

The cold, muggy midnight air greeted Jojo as he swayed all over the sidewalk, mumbling curses to himself.

Breathing heavy, he squinted at the lights, which seemed to stare into him everywhere he turned.

"Oww..." He groaned, clutching his head with one hand, and used the other to support himself on a wall.

A deafening ring attacked his ears, he felt as though his brain was trying fuck his skull. His heart pounding against his chest.

"Fuckin'..."

Even though he could barely walk, he pressed on back to the institute. His only real place of solace.

* * *

_"Fuckin' DEAD!" She charged forward, hitting him squarely in the chest... Luckily he had hardened it... Though it still didn't stop his body from careening through the air, straight into a car, crushing it's windshield._

_The large monkey gasped and glanced at his left arm, which was bent at an odd angle... He couldn't move it but at the same time... he definitely could feel it... It was indescribable at best... He panted as he struggled to roll off the hood of car... The crackling of the glass while it fell off his fur and armor... He searchesld for his attacker..._

_"Cait! Get up! Caitlyn! Come on!" He found her... The wiry, steampunk girl brandishing two large robotic, hextech fashioned gauntlets... He grunted as he fell on his right hand and knees clumsily. At the same time, he heard the familiar steam of his attacker's gauntlets powering up... She switched attention to him..._

_Summoning as much of his strength as he physically could... He turned towards her, holding his right fist close to his face... his left arm completely useless..._

_"You...! You're...! **YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" ** She bellowed at the top of her lungs. One second he saw a blur of pink. The next second, he could've practically kissed her... Those steel blue eyes of her's, he swore he could even see them glisten..._

_... Apparently, Cait meant something to this woman... And he was just gonna find that out the hard way..._

**_CRACK!_**

_Jojo choked... her left gauntlet kissing his abdomen and launching him several feet in the air. It was like slow motion... as his right arm and legs flailed feebly through the air._

**_THWACK!_**

_He didn't even make a sound as his body rocketed into the wall of a nearby building... cracking the structure before collapsing onto the ground... gasping for air in an alleyway... This woman was tenacious..._

_**Tssshh... ** _

_He felt something flip him on his back... His world spinning... he could see the faint image of that pink-haired woman on top of him, pinning his left shoulder into the ground with her right... Her left gauntlet cocked back..._

_Right there... That moment... Something flashed before his eyes... A figure... A woman... His mother... The same blue eyes..._

**_"GRAH!"_**_ She brought her fist down... and the pavement cracked under her weight. Only... her heavy breathing was echoed by another... the same she was trying to end. She moved to see his face... They locked eyes...His right palm, catching her gauntlet... but the impact forcing his body to sink slightly into the concrete..._

_He gritted his teeth as he rotated his arm and shifted his hips, throwing her off of him... into the building. "Ack!" The back of her head hit the wall, dazing her. Jojo jumped on his feet, and grabbed her head. _

**_Whack!_**

_A right knee to her cheek, stunning her._

**_Whack!_**

_Another one!_

**_Wh-clang!_**

_His eyes darted down as he felt his body being lifted again..._

**_"Fucker!" _**_He went soaring through the air, but managed to land on his feet, sliding slightly before thumping against the other building... _

**_SssHH-BOOM! _**

_If he didn't duck left, making his entire left side scream with agony... he probably would've been pulled out this building with a scraper and a mop..._

**_CR-ck-ck!_**

_Again, his felt his body shift without his command as she came closer to him... He felt her right gauntlet around his back, whilst lifting him off his feet... _

_Suddenly... he felt an extreme amount of pressure on his back and chest... forcing the air out his lungs... He croaked and thrashed wildly... She was squeezing him... The metallic whirring emitting from her gauntlets as she clenched her teeth and arched her back, her strained growls filling the air as her gauntlets released more steam..._

_He had to do something as he could feel his lungs convulsing for air... His vision darkening as the whirring sound began to fade from his ear. _

_Desperately... he let himself go limp... hoping... _

**_Ssshh!_**

_It worked... he felt the pressure ease slightly and her head shift to scan him. Jojo brought his knees up, striking her chest causing her to stumble back. He hit the floor, hacking and gagging for air... His chest heaving as it filled it... But he remembered he was still in a fight... and readied for another possible attack... _

_She recovered from her stupor and reached for his head, which he swatted away with his good arm. Ducking under her left hand, he shoulder charged her... smashing her between the wall and him. She let out a ghastly cry as she felt something break inside her... Her arms went limp for a moment before he backed up, letting her body fall to the ground... Her gauntlets letting out a resounding **THUD! **as they hit it..._

_She panted... feeling blood run up her throat... and looked up... He was standing before her, breathing heavily as he held his shoulder... _

_"Fuck... Fuck..." She whimpered as she struggled to get up... yet the pain in her abdomen stopped her... "You... you fucking-!"_

_"Who are you?!" He spat. "Did fucking Ocelot send you?! Did Boss send you?!" He grabbed her collar and shook her._

_She chuck__ed before letting out a strained groan. "Ocelot..? Boss? Eheh... You fucking..." She tilted her head back. "You're dead... You know that...?" The pink-haired tomboy gasped... "You... killed two cops... You know that...? You're DEAD..!"_

_Jojo jumped back as she laughed manically to herself... He looked around frantically... as if he felt more eyes on him..._

_"You should've... erk... just listened..." He swallowed the lump in his throat... There was only one way to know for sure if she was lying... And so he reached for her coat, spreading it to get a clear view of her tank top... Something flashed across his peripheral... Something gold... A badge..._

_A wave of fear washed over him... She was a cop... They were both cops... Instantly he darted for his satchel in the middle of the street... and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid... He bit the cork off and ran over to the "Cait". He then dumped a third of it's contents over her chest... before pouring some into her mouth... She didn't put up much of a fight due to her unconsciousness._

_He then stood up and dashed over to the pink-haired fighter... He hesitated as she glowered at him... her own life fading by the second... He kneeled before her and held out the vial... "Take it..." He breathed._

_"What..." _

_"Drink it... or die..." He shoved the vial in her face. She eyed it... before turning her head away... __Jojo panted before pouring it over her abdomen._

_"H-hey...!" She gritted her teeth before she felt a warm feeling spread over her chest and stomach... The pain gradually began to subside... "What... What the fuck..." But before she could protest, he bolted for his satchel again, throwing it over his shoulder before looking back at her... She felt her strength coming back yet she knew she couldn't give chase yet... not like this. So Vi watched helplessly as the large monkey disappeared into the darkness... as sirens wailed in the distance... She closed her eyes and breathed..._

_Just who the fuck was this Wukong reject?_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Updated Notes: Okay so... There you have it. The first chapter. Short and simple. I took out the long droll of a back story in the hopes of something much more appealing... Anyways, thanks for your time on reading and reviewing (if you want) this chapter. And as always, have a spectacular day! See you next chapter!**


	2. Gotta make some new friends

**Author's notes: Here's chapter 2, I apologize for the many mistakes in Chapter 1 as my computer is currently broken and I'm on my phone. Reviews and views are always appreciated. As always, I don't own any League of Legends characters, just the inserts.**

**Update 2/4/16: Continuing off the editing/rewrites of old and outdated chapters. Here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Gotta make some new friends...**

* * *

Jojo arrived in his room at the Institute, slightly bruised from the walk home. The alcohol clearly wasn't a good idea as evident with the scrapes and scratches on him as he stumbled up the hall. Upon reaching his door, he burped... clumsily searching for his keys.

He spent five minutes trying to figure out why he couldn't open his door, and was on the verge of collapsing into a state of slumber right there in the hallway.

"Y'know you have to push it, right?"

"Mmm?" He spun around nearly falling off balance. Before him sat... another large monkey, just... like... him...

Jojo simply stared, not sure what to make of the other primate before him. He wore a green chest plate, with patterned green gauntlets. His belt had the sculptured head of some sort of serpent dragon. Covering his legs were pants that reminded Jojo of the pants humans used for martial arts training. A large staff with two sculpted dragon heads on each end of it rested on his back. He was also covered with cuts and bruises. Wukong, the Monkey King stood before the drunken, confused Jojo.

"I said, the door is push only." Wukong made a motion with his hands. _Not very bright..._

"Oh! I kneww that..." Jojo slurred. He applied a bit of force to the door... and fell in his room.

Wukong stifled a laugh. _But amusing nonetheless..._

Jojo quickly sat up, glancing behind to see if Wukong was still there. He still was. The look of amusement plastered on his face.

"You dint see that..."

"Whatever you say." Wukong smirked and closed the door, leaving Jojo alone with his thoughts.

"... Creep..." He let out a hiccup, then crawled towards his bed, ready to be embraced by the warmth of his blanket...

**~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~**

**_Knock_! _Knock! Knock!_**

"Mmph..."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Mmph..!

**_Knock! Knock!_**

"WHAT?! Come on! Jeez!"

"Mr. Arminian?"

"What is it?!" He barked.

"I am Summoner Grey... May I speak to you face to face for a moment?"

He reluctantly sat up, his head throbbing from the prior night... "It's unlocked..." He sighed.

Opening the door, Jojo was met with a 5'7'' male, who slowly drifted towards him and extended his hand. He looked to be of an asian descent, Jojo thought. Under his robes, Jojo could make out the features of his face. His eyes were the color of coal. His hair however had been dyed white it seemed, and it was short, yet wavy and free.

He still didn't shake Grey's hand however.

"You haven't told me what are you doing, or why are you here?" He lied back down, hands behind his head. His tail dancing between the sheets. Jojo watched it with boredom.

The summoner frowned, while retracting his hand. "My apologies, Mr. Arminian. I understand you are currently being trained to join the League of Legends fully?"

"Mhmm."

"Then my reason for showing up here is because it would seem that your summoner - a Miss Longhorn? Has not been fulfilling the requirements by using you for upcoming battles." Grey flipped through the small note pad in his hands.

"Yep."

"Which is why I'm here. The elder summoners believe that I meet the requirements in order to inspect your combative abilities."

"Okay...?" Jojo still hadn't looked at him, instead playing and fingering his tail.

"And so I felt it was rather necessary to inform you that you will now be in a contract partnership with me instead of Miss Longhorn. The decision was up to the elder summoners alone." The summoner watched as the black-furred monkey stopped playing with tail.

He then sat up, "Fantastic..." Grey could sense the sarcasm in his tone. His patience remained just as Jojo then continued to roll his tail again.

"And so I request to get to know each other better."

Jojo froze... Grey smiled. He knew he took him by surprise.

"What?"

"I said, I request that we get to know each other more. Communication is key for a healthy partnership."

Jojo opened his mouth, but no words emitted from it.

"Come this way." He bowed and motioned his arms towards the door.

"Why?" He remained seated.

The summoner paused. "Well... Is it not your goal to become a full-time champion?" He asked, his back still facing the large monkey.

Jojo narrowed his eyes, but got up anyway. "You first." He took his defensive stance.

"As you wish." Grey smiled and walked out the door. He hesitated, but finally followed the summoner.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jojo lagged behind the summoner, who seemed to walk briskly.

"To the bar!" He happily cheered.

"Why?"

"A bar is a place where many can sit down, and socialize. It's a great place to test one's social skills."

"It's also a great place to put someone's head through the wall while intoxicated..."

Summoner Grey slowed, and turned his head ever so slightly. "It is also an excellent place to break a barrier of hostility...! Ah! Here we are!" He energetically opened the door.

_That was fast... _Jojo thought, remembering it taking much longer to get back to the Institute. The sign was off during the day but he recognized the name: **The Flailing Bull**. The irony being the fact that Alistar, the Minotaur being a seasoned customer... and frequently left the bar drunk... hence the term "flailing".

"Yes, yes, right there. That table by the window. A perfect spot for our experiment as I would say." Grey quickly pulled open a chair for Jojo and sat down.

He motioned for him to take a seat. Jojo narrowed his eyes again but decided to go with it. He couldn't help but wonder what this man's true intentions were as he retrieved his small note pad, flipped through it, and clearing his throat.

"So... question one: What is your name?"

Grey looked Jojo right in his eyes.

"Fucking serious?" He tilted his head.

"Mr. Arminian, I must request that you cooperate with me in order for me to effectively determine how must I go about our newfound partnership."

"Jojo... Arminian..." he sighed. "How many questions are we doing anyway?" He glanced out the window, a familiar pink haired woman walked by the window... causing his left arm to ache slightly... She didn't notice him however.

"As much as we can do. The point of this experiment is to let the elder summoners see where you mentally reside."

"I thought we were getting to know each other?" He still looked out the window.

"This exercise will also strengthen the bond between us." He smiled again.

_Great... buy me a drink, why don't you..._ Jojo continued to stare out the window, his eyes following the pink-haired woman, who decided to enter the store across from them. He kind of wished he would've been attacked by her again right now. At least he'll have an excuse to avoid this exercise...

"Question two: How old are you?"

"..."

Silence was the response. In the background, Rumble was shouting something at someone... But Jojo remained silent... either simply ignoring the summoner, or outright refusing to answer... The white-haired male didn't know which.

But he remained calm, his countenance, the same as a minute ago...

...Jojo felt threatened. Why was this man so relaxed...? Everyone who met him, including most of the times he was drunk, had made a point to avoid him, yet this one was so fascinated with him. It was disturbing.

"I dunno..." He finally muttered.

"You do not know how old you are?" Grey cocked an eyebrow.

"No." He flatly stated.

"Very well. Question three: Do you have any relatives?"

"No." Jojo quickly stated, but his answer was different from the other... Aggravated, maybe? This caused Grey to look up from his note pad. The vexed large monkey continued to stare out the window.

"I see... I-"

"Next question." He snapped. Grey looked at him with sympathy.

"I apologize, Mr. Arminian. Next question..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's notes: A short one. Just to test out the personalities of Jojo and Grey. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise it gets more exciting later on. Have a nice day!**

**Update: Some minor grammar fixes and additional elements (The Flailing Cow is now the Flailing Bull as I feel it's less... insulting to Alistar... Whom is a frequent customer.) to better fit the chapter with the current plot... Hopefully it came out okay. Lemme know what you guys think!**


	3. And stop being so hostile!

**Update 2/2/16: Nothing to see here... Just cleaning things up. Carry on.**

**Chapter 3: And stop being so hostile!**

* * *

"But why do we need these? They're not good for you at all!" The pink-haired, steam punk fashioned tomboy rolled her eyes.

"Vi, please. Have you ever tried these types of cookies?" She held the pack to her friend's face.

"Um... no. But Cait, you have like, five matches coming up. _Three _of them are back to back. You're gonna get a cramp or something!" Vi swatted the pack away.

Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, had her hands on her hips. She was once again trying to convince her partner and lifelong friend, Caitlyn, to not buy Oreos. A brand of new sweets which was recently added to grocery stores everywhere across the major cities of Runeterra.

Caitlyn however would always dismiss her pleas and objections. Which was ironic, because it was usually she that did the worrying, and Vi would shrug it off.

"These are for after my matches... A sort of... reward for myself after I emerge victorious." She grinned, tossing the pack into her cart.

Vi eyed her partner's cart, which was filled with many Oreo packs, other pastries, and sweets. She counted only three tea packages. "Riiight... which is why you have all of these as well?" She shook the cart.

"I... win a lot." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Mhmm."

"Wha-? You know I do... and since when do you nag about my well-being? I thought that was my job...

"Hey, I do that too..." A look of pain appeared on Vi's face. She spotted this.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like _that._"

"Nah... It's... alright." She turned back towards the cart fidgeting with the different brands.

"Vi..." She slowly walked towards her friend, and wrapped her arms around her, embracing her. Vi stiffened, still not used to such feelings of intimacy. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean for it to come out like... _that_. I know you care. You've shown this, and I could never repay you for what you did. Don't you ever think otherwise, okay?" Her embrace tightened.

"Yeah... yeah... Okay, Cait." She replied, a hint of sadness still present in her voice.

"Do you hear me? I don't think you did." She smiled as her hands slid down to Vi's ribs...

She sighed. "Cupcake... I will fight you right here if you even think about it..."

* * *

Summoner Grey was still questioning Jojo, though without much progress as Jojo had finally grown tired of this charade. This was evident by his lack of effort in answering, "I dunno." The summoner would admit, it was becoming a bit irritating.

"Question 15: What do you think about the other Champions in the League of Legends?"

"I dunno."

"Question 16: What do you think about the summoners in the Institute of War?"

"I dunno."

It was pretty much that for the past few minutes, right after the question about his relatives... Grey had hoped that the large monkey would eventually grow tired of being stubborn and answer... but it appeared to be the exact opposite...

"Question 17: What do you think of the elder summoners?"

"I dunno."

Grey sighed. "Mr. Arminian, as I've stated before, this experiment can only work if you cooperate with me. Your blatant lack of interest does not cater to your situation."

His tail twitched involuntarily at the word "situation". It was unfortunate that his mind had been focused on something completely different from what the summoner was referring to.

"My situation... is none of your business!" He said with nasty scowl. Everyone in the room went silent... apparently interested in his sudden outburst. The black-furred, large monkey then stood up abruptly, and headed for the door.

"I apologize..." He froze upon hearing those words. "... if I had offended you. It was not my intention to bring up old wounds..." Jojo heard his chair slide, before he knew it, the human was standing at his side, his arm extended, but not to strike... but to offer peace.

He glanced at Grey's face, searching for reason, he then peeked at the other patrons of the bar, who were still watching him. Rumble wiped a mug, mindlessly, focused on their encounter instead... He was wary of a skirmish in his bar... especially if it involved that black-furred monkey.

The Mechanized Menace had heard rumors of his quick temper... Perhaps he would have to bring out Tristy again...

But the large monkey just turned away from Grey, and left the bar, the air of tension leaving with him as well. Some people now looked at Grey, who simply smiled and and took his seat again before flipping to a new page in his notepad...

* * *

Now Jojo was outside in the bright sunlight... a relatively nice day for a walk any individual would think.

... Too bad he was far from just any individual.

His mind raced with uncertainty of that summoner's actions, especially with his words regarding his own past with such... sympathy. It was confusing to say the least. It was almost as if he could read his mind...

That thought alone pierced his resolve as Jojo walked back to the Institute... His mind taking a turn for the worse as that horrible memory crept into the confines of his brain.

* * *

_Black smoke, blinding orange, thick, life-sucking air all around him... He trembled with fear, even to the point where he pissed himself. All around him, the screams and cries as both humans and large primates fled everywhere they could, while he alone remained in front of a charred hut... clutching onto his charred pendant. It was like a nightmare... and he couldn't wake up._

_"Jojo!" He snapped his head back, as someone called out to him... a female... Thought he couldn't see where that voice came from._

_Suddenly, something grabbed his little hand... a tall figure wearing a brown garb. Her long, braided blond hair... The smoke blurred his vision as much as his own tears did... But he recognized the figure now... blue eyes... his mother... He gave a whimper as she jerked his tiny self in her direction as more cries emitted from his right, except now he could hear a distinctive **CLANG! **of steel striking steel and a wet **SHUK! **of steel striking flesh... It terrified him... much to the point where he called out to his mother... only no words flowed..._

_"Oh no..." His reddened eyes flickered onto his mother as she paused... her head facing right... and so he too, looked that way..._

_What he saw...would never disappear from his brain as long as he lived... a figure, on his knees, apparently beaten... his weapon of choice lying a few yards away from him... three figures in front of him two hooded ones and one slim figure with a cigar but without a cloak. He however brandished a single... large executioner's ax..._

_And it was resting near the beaten figure's neck..._

_"No... Nonono...NO!" His mother cried out, letting go him and charging through the wall of fire that lay before them._

_He fell backwards... his legs becoming weak as he saw the headsman's ax lift high into the air... and cone straight down... the last thing he ever heard was a the cracking and spitting of the blazing fire all around him... and the single, agonizing shriek... of his own mother..._

* * *

Jojo stumbled against the wall and held onto it for a moment... He felt like he had to throw up... Cold sweat began to mat his fur to the insides of his gambeson...

...He always feared that memory... The fires, the screams... The ax...

And his own mother's screams... It sent chills down his spine whenever he thought about it... And then there was the dreaded thought... Why did she scream...? Why did she let go of him and barreled through those flames for that figure...?

The answer became more clear as he grew older... even answering his own question: what happened to my father...?

Jojo felt his knees become weak again... and his stomach even weaker... He doubled over and heaved... But nothing came out... His eyes darted all around him to regain his bearings... Some onlookers simple rushed past him or gave him a look before moving on... and that was fine by him... He was just having a moment... One of many that he always had since he escaped the fire...

He just needed to breathe and calm down...

Someone spoke behind him... apologizing in a thinly-veiled shooed manner... He didn't bother to check, but a child's pleas and sniffling made him freeze.

He soon felt something tug on his hand... and turned his head slightly... As expected, the child stood just beside him, gazing up at him with big, emerald-green eyes. Tears staining her reddened cheeks. Her red hair, held neatly in place with a single pink headband that gave the small girl, fake cat ears or devil horns... He didn't know which...

Her purple dress, adjourned by a pink double-stapped backpack... A cute, bear's face sculpture on each strap... Finally, he looked to see she was wearing red and white-striped knee socks and dress shoes that matched her attire...

"M-mister?" She sniffled. Jojo scanned the area... Surely this was someone's child. "Have y-you seen my b-bear, Tibbers?"

The large monkey blinked... Judging based on how soaked her sleeves were or how red the whites of her eyes were, he concluded that she had probably been wandering and crying about for a while... and yet... Arminian tilted his head in curiosity... He had seen this girl around before... a few times as he made a trek to and from the bar... She was always with someone however...

..._ why are you alone now...?_

"Uh..." He didn't know what to say to her... Having no experience with children whatsoever... "What...?"

"M-my bear, T-Tibbers... I lost him..." She choked back a hot sob...

"Er..." He kneeled down, glancing over his back and over hers. Her face scrunched up with despair and sorrow... He knew that feeling... and well... maybe he just moved him... "Your... bear?"

She nodded her head, wiping her cheeks with the helm of her sleeves again. He didn't really just want to leave this child alone... especially if she was crying along the streets of this small town... He didn't know what triggered it... but he felt very protective of this child...

"Well... when's the last time you saw your bear?"

"In my room..."

"Alright... Uh... How about I take you back there and... I guess we'll look for him?"

"Really?" He blinked as all at once, her eyes seemed to flash with joy... "You'll help me?!"

He swallowed. "Sure..."

Jojo didn't expect her to wrap her tiny arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug... He almost fell off balance from the surprise act of affection... "Oh! Thank you! Thank you, Mister!"

"Yeah... Sure, kid..." He stood up, once again scanning his surroundings... A few onlookers passed them both by unnoticed...

He then felt her small warm hands grip his and tug. "It's this way!" She beamed.

"Alright..." He let her lead, unaware that he was being watched now...

* * *

"I'm serious, Cupcake. You're gonna regret eating these things when you're fightin' Ezreal or somethin' and _BAM! _Cramp!"

"If that is what you believe then sure." She shrugged as she popped open the trunk of her vehicle while Vi pushed the cart to the edges of the sidewalk. "For me to get a cramp. I'll have to actually put some effort in fighting him." The Sheriff flashed a grin at her friend.

It took Vi a few seconds to grasp the joke. "Oh! Look at you! So confident!" She laughed.

"Why yes. Yes I am. Thank you for acknowledging this." Caitlyn giggled, putting the bags of sweets into their car trunk.

"We still have to do that one on one, y'know?" She handed Caitlyn another bag.

"And yet you've never specified on what 'one on one' implies... Why, it could mean a variety of things... Do I get to use my rifle? Do you get to use your gauntlets? If so, what specifies a win, what specifies a loss? What are we looking for in such a challenge? See? Many, many variables..."

"Mhmm... nice excuse." Her gaze drifted past the car, she saw a little girl and a... monkey...? Wukong?

"Why is Wukong walking with the child from hell?" Caitlyn paused, irked by Vi's blunt comments.

"Annie may be a fearsome opponent on the battlefield but do not forget she's still just a little girl."

"Yeah... that can roast your ass faster than you can blink. Just a little girl indeed..." Vi retorted.

"Oh Vi... Don't cry... Here... Have some pie."

"Will you stop saying th-" She froze, a shiver up her spine. The large monkey was now in sight, his black fur more evident than ever...

"Hmm? Don't like it?" Caitlyn loaded another bag into her trunk.

No response...

"Vi? Did my singing put you in a trance?" Caitlyn was almost done adjusting the bag's positions.

"...Caitlyn... it's _**him**_." She could hear the hatred in the word...

"Him? Who?" The Sheriff gazed up at her friend, who stared statue-like across the street. Her own chestnut colored eyes searching for the reason for Vi's odd behavior and ominous statement. But she soon found that, she too, couldn't find her words as she recognized the dull, worn out, dark gray armored large primate as he was led by Annie back towards the Institute...

"What's he doing here?! With Annie too?!"

The Sheriff bit her lip... Her mind racing for a plausible explanation as Vi began to chase after them. "No! Wait!" She called out to the Enforcer.

"Wha-!"

"We trail him... See what his next move is, so to speak..."

Vi gritted her teeth before reluctantly nodding and getting in the car. Caitlyn slammed the trunk before jumping in the driver's seat... and the two watched...

* * *

"This way!" Annie cheerfully skipped up the steps of the Institute entrance. Jojo lagged a few ways behind, mainly to keep a watchful eye on not just his surroundings, but her's as well. Upon reaching the top steps, he could clearly hear the hustle and bustle of what appeared to be a crowd of summoners gathering in the main lounge and cafeteria...

He didn't think much of it, not really being a social individual as one would guess... and so he carried through the sea, making sure to keep up with Annie as she scampered through the walls of individuals...

"Hi, Garen!" He could hear the little girl above the incessant droll to which was the crowd. Though when he had better vision of her, he paused... In his sights were two massive brutes of a soldier... One, decorated with gold, silver and blue plates, a large, thick two-handed great sword on his back. His short brown, well-kept hair and piercing blue eyes... The icon of an honorable soldier, the black-furred monkey thought...

But the other brute, the one with the grin expression that spelled death to Jojo... the dull, coal colored, gigantic spiked pauldrons... Black chestplate, black leggings, black gauntlets... All patterened with either silver or dull white... A red cape Black hair with a tint of white above his left, scarred eye... And a single large ax on his back...

Jojo had steered clear of this man many times throughout his days here... His weapon being the sole reason why... And he would not change that now... He ducked back into the crowd... Hoping he wasn't spotted.

"Ah. Miss Hastur. Are you alone?" The Might of Demacia furrowed a brow.

"No. I'm with Mister!"

"Mister, eh?" He looked behind her... Jojo could see his eyes fall upon him, and yet he didn't notice him... "Mister who?"

"Uh..." She glanced back... Jojo swallowed in response... He shouldn't be hiding if he wanted to help her... but he certainly didn't want to face the man with the large ax... even if his back was turned towards him... The shiny cutter... twinkling over the heads of many...

He felt queazy...

"He was just right there!" He heard Annie protest... and so sucked his teeth and begrudgingly stepped out.

"Oh." Garen met his gaze as he came into clear view. Annie smiled at the sight of him.

"Sorry..." The black-furred monkey spoke... though his voice was low... almost hoarse even... "I got lost back there. " He jerked his head at the crowd.

"So... this is Mister?" Garen asked, keeping his watchful eyes on Jojo, who didn't move.

"Yuh-huh!" She nodded feverishly. "He's helping me find Tibbers!"

"Are you now?" Jojo could feel it... The doubt behind his voice... This soldier was questioning his motives... And he really couldn't blame him especially after he had his for a moment... He wondered if the soldier saw through his lie...

Well... If he did... he didn't see the point behind questioning him now... "Yep." Jojo answered.

"May I ask, why? Do you know Miss Hastur personally?"

He glanced at Annie, who smile disappeared behind a curious expression. She was too young to pick up these subtle jabs that Garen threw at him.

"Not personally. But I've been here long enough to know who she is."

"Right, right..." The large man nodded. The way he did however... He was suspicious.

"As for why - I guess the same reason why you would." He said coolly.

"Well may I accompany you two? Certainly the three of us together should complete such a task in no time at all..." He suggested.

Jojo theorized that Garen must've expected him to say no... because when he shrugged, Garen narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Whatever she wants." Jojo shifted away from black-armoured soldier as he moved in his spot... Truth be told, Arminian had been watching him since he stepped out of the crowd... dreading any sudden movement... The whole ordeal would've drove him to the verge of madness, if it wasn't for the fact that he had met this man before.

"Very well. May I accompany you, Miss Hastur?"

"Okay!" It appeared as though Annie's day was getting better by the minute as all three left the cafeteria, straight for the Champion's Quarters. At the same time, Vi and Caitlyn had just stumbled into the Institute...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's updated note: If you're new here, and wondering why some elements are... off... It's because these first couple of chapters are old... Like really, REALLY old... About maybe a year and a half now? So I've went back to update them accordingly to the plot... Sorry for the inconvenience as I am working as fast as I am able to correctly update every outdated chapter.**

**So thank you again for taking the time to read and maybe review my story. I greatly appreciate it, I really do and as always, have a spectacular day! See you next chapter!**


	4. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 4: Misunderstanding...**

* * *

"And he just left you there with the tab?"

"Yeah. I thought he paid for the drinks... but he left a bag of rocks instead."

"Wow... What a real jerk!"

Zac leaned against the wall, watching the summoners chat among themselves. By his left leg(?) stood a furry, male yordle.

The male yordle was wearing a a red helmet that didn't cover his ears, but expanded down to his snout covering his eyes with goggles which had toxic green lenses... He had a ring piercing on his left ear and sported a wicked grin. Like most male yordles, he was covered in fur. But he wore some type of navy blue suit that protected just about everything, reinforcing his chest, forearms, legs, and feet. He brandished black gloves and what appeared to be a red, spherical bomb for a backpack...

They were both standing at the opposite side of the room. Directly across from Garen and Darius, though a large crowd stood in their way, blocking much of their vision.

"We should really tell off this guy!"

"That's the thing, Ziggs... Jojo carries two sets of bags... One filled with rocks... The other filled with coins..."

"Why?"

"He's kinda paranoid... Probably thinks someone's gonna mug him one day. So I think he accidentally gave Rumble the wrong bag..."

"Well... it was still a crap thing to do..." Ziggs grumbled. "At least confront him about it."

"I mean... I will. But... I dunno. Jojo is... He's damaged goods..." Zac said, recalling every story Jojo spilled for him every time he took him out drinking.

"In the head?" The Hexplosives Expert asked.

"Well, maybe, I dunno. He's had a pretty messed up life."

"Who hasn't?" He said, making the amorphous blob frown. "Doesn't give 'im the right to do that."

"Yeah..." Was the only thing Zac could reply with as faint memories of his own childhood... If he were to even call it that... He was so deep in thought in fact, he didn't take notice of the Enforcer tapping on his shoulder(?).

"I didn't blow anything up...!" He heard Ziggs grumble and turned to see the two Piltovian officers.

"Did you guys happen to see Annie walkin' around with a large monkey? Kinda looks like Wu, but with darker fur?"

"Uh... you mean Jojo?" Zac frowned as he saw Vi glance at her partner, both with stern expressions.

"Dark fur?" Caitlyn asked, though Zac felt like he was being interrogated instead, and without so much as a "hello" too.

"Yeah?"

"Blue eyes? Wears cracked and worn armor?"

"Um... Yes? Is he in trouble?" The amorphous blob snuck a peek at Ziggs, who merely shrugged.

"Depends on what he says!" Vi fumed, reaching her limit already. But Caitlyn gently pushed her aside.

"We just want to talk to him, Zac." Caitlyn spoke with a calm tone. "Is he available?"

"He uh..." He began, but before he could finish, the room seemed to shake as a loud commotion emitted from around the corner making every single summoner nearly trample over each other as they stampeded their way towards the Champion's Quarters.

Ziggs darted as well, excited as to what could cause such a disturbance, while Zac, Vi, and Caitlyn all stood there, baffled by the action.

"Well..." The Sheriff spoke. "I suppose we should-" That was all that needed to be said for Vi and Zac to bolt towards the side hall, leaving the Piltover champion there, shaking her head. "To be young." She sighed.

Caitlyn rounded the corner, a wall of summoners blocked her view, but she could see Zac as he stretched himself over the rowdy crowd. She gently shoved her way past the blockade and came into full view of two champions eyeing each other.

One, a female, her bluish tinted body, decorated in armor that was redder than blood with golden linings to match her eyes. Fire sprouted from her red, dragon head gauntlets in the shape of clawed hands... a clear duel.h to her four-taloned helmet. Yet her armor cut off near her abdomen, resembling a midriff of some sort. But it was odd, her stomach looked rough, as if she had scales of some sort... In fact, those scaled appeared on other parts of her exposed flesh, mainly wherever her arms and legs...

Well that was because she was part dragon... specifically, a half-dragon breed.

Caitlyn contemplated over who would be idiotic enough to challenge the Half-Dragon, Shyvana... however her thoughts were soon replaced with contempt and hatred as she eyed the half-breed's opponent.

Dark, neatly kept fur, blue eyes, dull gray, worn out, plate armor... The permanent scowl upon his face... She knew all to well who he was, and it took every cell in her body not to reach for her sidearm...

"I got forty on Shy!"

"Thirty on the monkey!"

"Cait!" The Sheriff turned her head but kept her eyes on Jojo. "Cait!" Vi barreled through the moshpit of summoners as they threw bets left and right.

"Gimme fifty on Jojo!"

"Twenty on the Half-Dragon!"

"We found him...!" Vi hissed. "We fuckin' got him!"

"Not yet." Caitlyn gestured her back. "Not until we can confirm Annie's safety." Her partner let out a vicious growl as Shyvana pounded her hands together... sending spits of orange through the air and oozing on the ground, causing each and every summoner to back up several feet.

"Why are they fighting?!" The brunette, tilted her head, blocked slightly by the large, black-furred monkey, Annie stood, wide-eyed and shielded by a large man adjourned in Demacia armor...

She gave a sigh of relief... with the paragon of justice himself, Caitlyn was sure the odds were definitely in their favor now.

"Oh shit!" Many summoners cried as Shyvana lunged at Jojo, swiping at him twice. Each swing letting of splashes of fire at him. But the large monkey backed up calmly, as if he had done this before.

Shyvana charged again, this time the fire in her gauntlets crackled and spit furiously as she reached for him. Jojo jumped back once more, pressing his body against the wall behind him as his opponent narrowed her eyes...

She wasn't the only one. Caitlyn had done the same as she detected something odd about her enemy. The way he didn't strike back at first, the way he always moved back from her attacks. Almost as if he feared her.

"Come on, you fuck! Fight back!" Some summoners groaned.

And there she saw... like a mad beast with nothing to lose. Jojo exploded out of his trance with a bull-like roar, barreling towards Shyvana with such recklessness. The Half-Dragon however didn't falter in her own movements, meeting his charge with her own. The both collided with an ear-deafening **_CLANG! _**Their armors sending off sparks in every direction, Jojo grabbed her legs, Shyvana however stuck her right leg back, bringing her left into his chin.

He stumbled back, instinctively ducking to avoid her right swipe, throwing a straight punch in her stomach. The Half-Dragon's body crumpled slightly under the blow, yet her face showed no signs of pain. Jojo stood up, bringing his right hand closer to his chin while his left remained lowered.

Shyvana fumed... steam emitting from her body and nostrils. She spread her arms wide, the form of a taunt. Jojo dashed forward. He was close enough so that he could inhale her burning scent... Shyvana shot out a right hook, her fiery claw scraping against his chestplate, but he shrugged it off. Jojo snapped his elbow upward, colliding with her jaw and making her head snap back.

The Half-Dragon grunted as she felt her legs slip out from under her, she hit the floor with a _**CLUNK! **_covering her face as Jojo let loose a kick.

_**CLANK!**_

More sparks, Shyvana had caught his attack with her right gauntlet, her left hand clutching the back of his right.

_Shit! _Jojo felt his right leg give away as her own slipped between his legs and locking around his left. He fell on his hand, grunting as the Half-Dragon scampered on top of him, dazing him with a right cross.

"YEAH!"

"Fuck him up!"

"C'mon, monkey! Fight!"

Jojo brought up his guard as he felt Shyvana shift her body, sharp rings in his ears as her attacks met his guard. The black-furred monkey breathed in between every assault, waiting it out, waiting for that moment. She couldn't possibly hammer at it forever.

Shyvana let out a pant, gritting her teeth as his hands shot out and around the back of her head.

**_CLANG!_**

A headbutt sent her reeling back off him, but she shook it off. She readied herself, but paused. He was clutching his head...

"Leave him alone!" She froze as a little girl's shouts could be heard above all. It was enough to make her lose focus, the little girl's cries, ripping through the air, silencing all else.

Shyvana brought her guard up as the black-furred monkey stood up, shaking his head. Out in the corners of her eye, a few summoners stumbled out the way as a small girl seemingly forced herself through them.

Annie ran between them, blocking the dazed monkey with her own body. Her right hand pointed directly at the Half-Dragon's face. She cocked her eyebrow at the little girl's actions, well aware of her reputation as a pyromancer.

"Hey...! I.. Uh... I got this, kid...!" He gently pushed her aside, but Annie persisted, getting in Jojo's way to block Shyvana's attack. Both fighters halted their advances, not wishing to bring harm to the Dark Child.

The crowd began to murmur as Jojo and Shyvana eyed each other, remaining in their stances yet refusing to strike one another. It was when Jojo let out a sigh, and stepping back did Shyvana do the same, signaling the duel's end, much to the crowd's distaste.

Although some scattered, resuming their business, several lingered nearby, half-hoping the mutual peace was just a jest, but Shyvana's threatening glare as she departed set them right. Before she left however, she gave Jojo one final look, this one much different from her usual intimidating stare...

It was odd, the way her golden eyes seem to run through and yet all over him... Sort of unnerving if one would say. And just like that, she walked away, leaving a wary Jojo and an upset Annie behind.

Caitlyn and Vi stepped backwards, behind more summoners, not wishing to be seen, though they didn't catch it, but Jojo had already glanced in their direction several times during his skirmish. in fact, he had been aware of them since he had begun walking with the little girl...

"Are you... alright?" He asked the Dark Child, noticing the look of fury upon her face. The way she glared at his former opponent... It reminded him of someone.

"Are you okay?!" However, it was immediately replaced with a more frantic expression.

He rubbed his forehead again, the dull pain still radiating from the front, to all around it. "Yeah... I'm good... You want me to still look for your bear?" He asked louder than usual.

Annie nodded feverishly before grabbing his hand again. He froze for a second, catching a glimpse of the Might of Demacia in his peripherals.

They both seemed to lock eyes for a mere moment until Jojo decided to stare forward, ignoring the large man"s gaze, though he knew all too well what Garen's judging look was for, knowing about Shyvana's allegiance to Demacia. He would not entertain the soldier's curiosity for their little duel.

And yet Jojo found himself relieved that the little girl had interrupted when she did. Based on personal experiences, he was glad that the duel was short. Should it have been longer... well... he doubt the Dark Child would think him so nice after...

* * *

"He's onto us." Caitlyn slowed her pace, her observant eyes locked on Arminian as he casually walked alongside Annie. Garen was right by her right.

"'Course he is..." Vi snarled, her gauntlets releasing steam as she clenched her fists. "Shady fucker like that? You're damn right he'll watch his back... But Garen's with him now."

"Uh... Uh..." Zac stammered behind them. "Guys... I don't think Jojo would ever do something incredibly bad..."

A snort of derision from Vi. Meanwhile, Caitlyn merely smiled. But the Secret Weapon could detect her false sense of reassurance. "We're not going to hurt your friend, Zac. We merely wish to ask him some questions." She shot a look at Vi as the Enforcer opened her mouth.

"Um..." He twiddled with his thumbs as they saw the group of three stop ahead. "Y'know... Uh... Jojo's not really that bad of a guy...!" He laughed nervously. "He's a little rough around the edges... but he's generally okay..!"

"I understand that, Zac. Once again, I merely want to question him."

"Well... I know you do but..." Those golden orbs of his darted towards the enraged Vi. "He might respond differently to... her." He gulped. "He's kinda... hostile towards strangers..."

"Noted." Caitlyn frowned, at the same time, the redheaded girl stepped into her room. But Jojo and Garen remained outside. "Hold on." She held back Vi. Zac stopped in his tracks as well. All three of them watching as he exchanged a few words with the Might of Demacia, who had crossed his arms...

* * *

"Am I not supposed to help a kid?" Arminian leaned back against the wall, the large man's accusing question aggravated him more than the officers tailing him. He felt like a criminal again...

"I wonder if that is your only intention." Garen remained emotionless with his interrogating, his sharp feature contorted into a blank stare. Those deep blue eyes, trying to pierce the sentient large primate's very being...

"Meaning?" Jojo's gaze flickered onto Caitlyn and Vi with great disinterest. Though he looked calm, he was actually quite jumpy by now... Assuming the Enforcer's feelings matched her body language, he knew a confrontation was inevitable.

"Perhaps I should skip the theatrics. You have the look of a scoundrel."

He almost snickered at the way he spoke of him. "And?"

"You know nothing of Miss Hastur, yet you choose to help her. I ask, why?"

"And again, I answered, because."

"Because is hardly a response." Garen shifted a little closer.

"It is to me." He shrugged, stepping back from him into her room. His personal space being violated at every turn. "What's your deal, anyway? I don't even know you, but you're kinda making me uncomfortable_. Back up."_

Silence was Garen's response, now turning his attention to the two Piltover champions approaching them. Jojo took this moment to slip into Annie's room, which allowed more room to dodge and evade instead of a narrow corridor.

...he remembered just what Caitlyn was capable of...

"Mister, I left him right here!" Jojo glanced back at the little girl as she pointed at her desk. At the spot where Tibbers the Bear should've been was a rather crudely carved picture of a penis...

Arminian narrowed his eyes, stepping into the room, aware of the people tailing him, aware that he may have to use the window to escape should it come down to it.

Better to act inconspicuous however.

It was difficult however, as he felt their presence collect at the doorway the deeper he stepped into the room. Watching. Observing. Calculating all the while he had to keep his back turned.

And then there was the penis. Funny. He probably would've smirked at the thought if he didn't feel hostiles behind him. But the carving, so childish and crude, unlike Annie or any of the drawings she had scattered about on her table or floor. He immediately ruled her out as a suspect for that. In the back of his head, he had many more.

"Hey, kid..." He spoke, still in a trance.

"Yes?" Annie looked up at him, hopeful.

"You got someone here that hates you?" He stepped closer to her desk, observing the carving, he was almost sure now.

"What?" The pyromancer blinked at him, unable to read his thoughts.

"This." He jerked beckoned her to come closer with a casual wave. Annie started forward.

"Annie." A male voice, stern. He guessed it was Garen's. She turned while Jojo tensed. They were being bold now, as he heard a few mutters and whispers behind him.

"Yes?"

"Could you come here for a moment?" He asked, forced.

The thought him of some monster, feeding off of the harm of children. It was insulting to him. At least he could confirm that her bear wasn't lost though.

It had been stolen.

"Mr. Arminian?" His tail went stiff. "We'd like to have a few words with you..."

* * *

Heat. There was heat all around him. The room warped as the heat threatened to suck the air out of his lungs. The smoke only seemed to exasperate this, making it difficult to see. His own coughing and sputtering, clogging his senses.

The fires, he almost screamed when he saw them too. They cackled and spat at his fur, making him scramble backwards against the wall. He didn't want to get burned. He didn't want to be roasted alive. He didn't want to _die._

And the ringing... _Gods... _

"...!" Muffled voice, garbled by the pitches in his ear snapping of the fire. He could see the outlines of a small figure standing at the center of the room. Her right arm extended at the charred doorway.

It all started coming back to him...

The ringing began to die down, but the fires didn't. His breathing hitched as he heard shouting... Screaming. A little girl's scream. Only it wasn't full of terror or fear, but rage.

Now he screamed, nearly pissing himself. The flames kicked up with intensity. Roaring towards the ceiling. Jojo grabbed his knees and pulled them close to his chest, only to kick his legs out and curse. His voice was strained, his throat heart, his heart pounded violently against his chest. More screaming wavered in an out of his ears... Those were filled with dread.

"OW!" He snapped his head up. A large green hand jerked upward, over the flames.

_Zac._

"YO! YOU ALRIGHT!?" The jello-like hand formed a crude mouth and spoke. Arminian nodded frantically before reaching for it.

His bit his tongue, as he was suddenly flung across the room, out the doorway. But he didn't hit the floor, instead he felt his body flip until it was upright and landed on his legs...

Even though he did, he still sunk to the ground, using his hands for support. Even that wasn't enough as rolled to his back, looking back into the room. The little redheaded girl was running at him, her small face contorted into dismay.

"Mister! Mister! Are you okay!?" She shrieked, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Why was she crying?

Jojo glanced around him. A few bodies matched his, sprawled out, steam running off them, small bright orange embers, clutching around the folds and crevices of their clothing and armor. The hulking brute of a man was also kneeling on the floor, shaking his head at a summoner who lie before him, who gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry!" Jojo instinctively brought his hand up to his face as he saw arms shoot past his head. But when Annie pulled his head to her chest, shaking it while she bawled like a baby, Jojo froze, blinking at Zac who reformed himself next to them.

"What..." Was the only thing he could say, his mouth felt dry and cracked from the fumes.

"Annie _exploded,_ bro...!" Zac shot a nervous look at the child who continued to hug his friend.

"I didn't mean it! I swear!" Her pleas, piercing his ear as the ringing died down, the crackling nothing more than a memory again.

"S'alright, Annie! Don't be upset!" Zac shrunk himself to her size. "You didn't do anything bad!"

Jojo's ear twitched as he heard a low grunt. Turning his head slightly, also to alleviate his hearing from the Dark Child's crying, Jojo could see his would-be pursuers.

Caitlyn was kneeling next a sitting Vi, whose vest had been charred slightly, her exposed tank top stained with soot and ash. Her partner was lifting her shirt from behind, checking her back. Her own clothing had been seared, hat and skirt in particular. Arminian could see her undergarments, and he wouldn't even _call _that a hat anymore.

"Wow..." He mouthed, rising to his feet, Annie stepped back from him, wiping her eyes with her forearms. "Uh... Don't cry... I'm okay, kid." He looked at Zac who enlarged himself back to normal and shrugged. Annie sniffled sporadically. He had déjà vu. "Er... I think I know who took your bear." He said quickly.

"Wha-?" She gazed up more. Her own sniffling seemed to stop for a second.

"Wait..." Zac pouted his lips(?). "What do ya mean?"

"Somebody took Annie's bear?" All three of them turned to see Ziggs step up behind them. He seemed undamaged.

Jojo looked sideways at Zac before returning his stare at the yordle.

"Ziggs...! You alright?"

The Hexplosives Expert dusted himself before smiling, ignoring the obvious glare Jojo had on him. "Blast suit. Always come prepared." He talked fast. "Nice boom, kid." He shot her a toothy grin. The little girl merely looked down. "You are?" Ziggs looked up at Jojo, locking eyes with him. His own grins didn't stop but inside he kinda hated the black-furred monkey already - assuming this was the one Zac mentioned.

"Oh! Ziggs, this is Jojo. Jojo, this is Ziggs." Zac scratched the back of his head, sensing the tension.

"Hey there, pal. I hear you're the reason why Rumble was pissed at Zac last night." Ziggs bluntly stated.

Jojo heard Zac make a sputtering noise but blinked at the yordle regardless.

"Cause lemme tell ya something, pal. That's not cool. At all." Ziggs leaned back coolly. The grin still plastered on his face. "So you should pay him back." He said matter-of-factly.

Jojo turned ever so slightly at Zac, who looked like he witnessed a nightmare come true. "Uh..." He swallowed(?). "You uh... left me with the tab last night." He spoke quiet enough for only him to hear.

Jojo blinked. "I did?"" His voice sounded flat.

"Yeah. The bag you gave Rumble... Those only had rocks in it..."

The black-furred monkey looked down and narrowed his eyes for a second. Ziggs was about to speak again before, "Oh. My bad." He reached behind him and presented another bag.

Zac's eyes widened as fast as Ziggs' grin faded.

"Should've stopped me, I didn't know. We were both drunk." He turned to walk away before Zac called out.

"Wait!" Jojo turned slightly again. "Didn't you say you knew who took Annie's bear?"

Arminian nodded. The air of awkwardness lingering over them all.

"Aren't you gonna tell us?"

"I gotta check something first." He turned back around.

"Can I come?" Annie's voice now made him stop in middle stride. His responses, late by a second each time, as if he thought every move first before acting it out.

"Sure." He answered flatly.

"Uh..." Zac spoke again.

"Can Mister Zac and Mister Ziggs go, too?" She asked. The two she mentioned glanced at each other.

Jojo took longer to respond, but shrugged.

"Okay!" She beamed, though her eyes were still red and a bit puffy. Annie ran up and grabbed his hand, making him freeze. Making the other two males freeze.

Jojo once again turned his head, looking at both of them now, he jerked his head in the direction they faced. Zac and Ziggs looked between each other again before following. And all four of them left the sight of the charred room...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's updated note: So some major changes obviously (and sorry). Darius not being part of what happened there between Annie and... well everyone. The big confrontation was cut in half for a better effect with only the climax of Annie's power and aftermath being shown. But, all four characters are still heading for his room like promised. So that's fortunate.**

**Shyvana cameo.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, the criticisms, the reads, you guys know I greatly appreciate everything you give me and always have an excellent day! See you next remake chapter.**


	5. The fan is on

**Chapter 5: The Fan Is On...**

* * *

It must've slipped the cognitive processes of her brain. She was sure that body wasn't there before, sitting in a slumped position, barely illuminated in the dark room by the single lantern on the mahogany desk. When her eyes adjusted, she could faintly make out the figure behind it. His back was facing her, staring out a large window into the dull, night air.

She couldn't remember a time when Zaun ever had clear blue skies.

"You have questions..." She couldn't tell if he was asking her, or confirming her thoughts - his tone of voice unmoving in anyway, masking his emotions.

"Yes, Boss." However she couldn't hide her feelings of unease. Just being around here was bad enough, but after he made a fresh kill?

"Does one of them pertain to this stupid fuck?" She recoiled, yet the man hadn't even moved once from his position.

"N-no, boss." She lied, glancing over the slumped body by his desk. Judging from the amount of blood that surrounded him, she could easily tell how he met his unfortunate end.

"Very well." He seemed to shift something in front of him. The blonde woman swallowed. "Ask away, dearest Umbra." The way her codename flew off his tongue, it made her breathing hitch.

"One of our regulars..." She started. "He came to me, claiming an unknown caller wished to speak with me."

"And."

"He told me to, "give it back." He knew my real name as well..."

The Boss turned his head swiftly. Umbra flinched at his quick movements. "What else..." The tone in his voice altered, she could sense it. He was interested.

"Nothing else. He hung up."

"Eyes? Or Earthsplitter?"

She swallowed again. "I'm almost sure of it. It had to be Earthsplitter."

* * *

"Why are we here, bro? I thought we were going to kick some serious butt."

"Because..." He crouched next to his bed, reached under it, and pulled out a large case. "If you're gonna go with me than you need to know what you're getting yourself into. Cause believe me, all of you, this is about to get serious."

"Yeah, yeah. You said that before the phone call, get to the point!" Ziggs shifted from side to side, clearly impatient.

Zac shot a look at him in an effort to shut him up.

"This suitcase." Jojo removed the lock on the large cobalt case. "Holds me." And he opened it.

The contents inside consisted of papers, weapons, a few rings, a piece of armor or two and some...

"Whoa! Is this you?" Zac pointed towards a picture of a small, monkey. He looked incredibly young, and happy. He was holding the hands of what looked like his parents. Who also seemed to be smiling. He was also wearing some sort of tribal attire as only his sacred parts were covered.

"Yeah. That's me when I was little." He shifted through some papers, noticing Annie's hands moving towards the picture. He didn't bother to stop her.

"Is that your mommy and daddy, Mister?" She tilted her head, analyzing the picture.

He flinched at the words. But regained his posture. Zac and Ziggs noticed this.

"Yes, Annie. Those were my parents..." He placed a single paper next to him and shifted through more. The word, "were" lingered in the air.

"Uh... what's with the weapons?" Ziggs intervened, seeing the despair in Jojo's eyes.

"Oh these?" He flipped a dagger, which landed right in front of Ziggs. Who jumped in response. "These are what I used during my..." He stopped shifting through papers, squinting at the window. "Mischievous days..."

"Mischievous huh?" Ziggs examined the dagger, it had a red handle and the blade had rusted greatly, but still looked sharp. Very dangerous indeed.

"Can I see?" Annie tried to grab it but Ziggs held it away from her.

"Uh-uh. This is something you shouldn't be holding, kid. You're gonna get cut and get an infection from this old thing."

Jojo placed down a second paper, "She'll get more than that..."

"Whaddya mean?" Ziggs took another glimpse at the knife.

"Any area on your body slashed by that knife is gonna rot right off your bones."

"GAH!" Ziggs tossed the knife at the door, away from everyone. "Why would you KEEP something like that?!" Annie started to giggle.

"So my enemies would leave me alone." Jojo solemnly replied.

"Jojo..." It was Zac who spoke. "Were you in some sort of gang in the past?"

"...yes." He placed the the third and final paper down in front of all 3 of them.

"Wait how did he know you were in one?"

"Here. Take a look." Jojo handed the papers to reach of them.

"They're called the Forgotten." All three of them looked at the papers. "It's mostly consist of people no one cares about, usually orphans, thieves, low-lifes, homeless, so on, and so on."

"And you were part of them?" Zac skimmed through the page, there was a picture of a figure but their hood was up...

"For a while, yeah. And so were many others."

"Why, bro? If it's alright to ask."

Jojo sighed, "It was the only place that would take me in at the time, Zaun wasn't a very forgiving place for someone like me." He picked up another weapon in the suitcase, it was a disc but the edges were fine tuned. Unlike the dagger, it was all white.

"You came from Zaun?" Ziggs looked at him sideways.

"Not exactly... but we'll get to that later." He stood up. The piece of armor was now in his hand. "The Forgotten, is a gang of a hundred plus members, each under the control of one, malicious son of a-"

"Ahem!" Zac pointed is eyes toward Annie who watched Jojo happily.

"Bad person..."

"Son of a bad person?" Annie repeated.

"Yes Annie, son of a bad person indeed. Because the leader, A.K.A. the Boss is cruel, and not to mention... a murderer. He will NOT hesitate to kill any of you. Which is why I'm still contemplating on bringing you, Annie."

"Hmph!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Okay so lemme get this straight... you used to be part of a gang, and your boss who also goes by the name, "Boss" stole Annie's toy?" Ziggs scratched his chin.

"Tibbers is not a toy!" She snapped.

"Bear, belonging, whatever! He stole it!"

"Exactly... and if I can get to him, I can get it back." He clipped the piece of armor onto his right gauntlet, it seemed to reinforce it more than it already was.

"Wait a second, this doesn't make any sense... Why would your boss steal Annie's things?"

"That's the question isn't it? Why Annie's bear? I don't have an answer but I'm gonna find out." He clipped on the second piece of armor, it covered his neck. "You guys should probably go put on some armor as well."

"Bro, seriously? C'mon now." Zac shook his body.

"Oh yeah, you're all...goo. But what about you two?"

"I am wearing armor! Any more and I won't be able to run fast enough." Ziggs twirled a bomb in his hand.

"Annie?"

"I don't like armor..."

"Annie." His voice was more stern.

"Aww. Do I have to?" She whined.

"It would make us feel better if you were protected since you wanted to go with us."

"I can just be on fire, y'know."

"Annie."

"Ohhh Okay... hmph!"

"Good. Zac, in my drawers over there should be a child size chest plate, leggings, gauntlets and helmet." He pointed towards the front of his bed, where a medium sized drawer rested.

"Um.." Zac opened it up , taking the pieces of armor out. "Why... do you have children armor, bro?"

"Cause the Forgotton has orphans."

They all went silent at the thought. Child soldiers...

"Whoa..." Was all that Zac called say.

"This is one of the reasons why I don't wanna take you guys along with me. Last chance to back down."

They all stared at him, a look of determination set on all of them. He then grabbed the pieces of armor from Zac and laid them in front of Annie. "Now you know how armor works do you Annie?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll wait outside the door while you put them on." He gestured the yordle and blob to leave the room.

"W-wait!"

They all stopped.

"I don't know... how to put it on..." She apologetically said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hold on... don't you sometimes buy armor when playing matches?" Jojo asked.

"Yes..." She blushed.

"Then why is this different?"

"The 'arm-er' in games just... y'know... happens."

"What?" He was baffled.

"Yeah, bro. Haven't you ever bought armor in your matches?"

"Um... no actually. My previous beta summons were all pure offensive items."

"Wow... so then what do we do here?" They all stared at Annie, she was picking up the helmet.

"Well one of us is going to have to help her." Jojo stated.

Both Zac and Ziggs looked at him.

"Nope. Not doing it. Last time I was left alone with her everyone thought I was a pedophile. You do it."

"Seriously, bro?"

"Yeah why not? Everyone likes you."

"Bro... what part of "I never wore armor cause I'm made of goo" do you not understand?"

"Oh... core concept I guess. Then that leaves..." They both looked down at Ziggs.

"Wha-?! M-me?! W-why me?!" Ziggs exclaimed.

"Well for one, you're about the size of her, so that makes it less... weird."

"Yeah but! She's a little girl to me as well! I'm not a pedophile!"

"Relax, you're not supposed to take the undergarments off. Just the first layer, then you have to put this on her so she doesn't bruise herself banging into the plates." He held up the gambeson. "Overall it shouldn't be that heavy for her. Just under four pounds I think."

"W-wait!"

"Yeah?"

Ziggs exhaled, his face down, and if anyone could see, he was probably redder than a tomato.

"Nobody. You hear me? Nobody better hear about this."

"You have my word." Jojo responded, putting his hand in his chest, he then closed the door. He could've sworn Ziggs gulped.

A few minutes passed with a few "clinks" and "clanks".

"Hey!" Annie would sometimes shout.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING HER!" Ziggs would always beckon.

Soon the door unlocked and out walked an armored Annie and Ziggs, stiff as a statue.

"How'd it go, dude?" Zac teased. Ziggs grumbled, red-faced while at it.

"How do the plates feel Annie?" Jojo examined her, making sure Ziggs didn't rush and mess up t the connections.

"Plates?" She tilted her head.

"The armor I meant."

"Oh! It's cold but okay, I guess, kind of clunky. Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes... Pretend you're a knight or something."

"You mean like Amumu?!" Her eyes glinted, "I already always wanted to be a knight like Amumu!"

"Um." Was all he could respond with.

_'Isn't Amumu just a mummy?'_

"Go with it." Zac whispered.

"Alright. You sure you don't want more armor Ziggs?"

"No!" He quickly replied, still flustered at the situation.

"Alright then. Let's g-"

"What are you guys doing?" They all froze... behind them stood a familiar gold and red large monkey.

"Wukong! Hey, bud! How's it going?" Zac stretched out his hand.

"I've been well. Again, what are you guys doing?"

"We're on a mission!" Ziggs puffed out his chest.

"To save Tibbers!" Annie copied him in movement.

Wukong looked at Zac. A sarcastic smile on his face.

"Seriously... what are you doing?"

"As crazy as it sounds, Wu. Annie's bear, Tibbers was stolen from a gang that Jojo here used to be in. So now we're all gonna get it back.

"So what's with all the armor?" His eyes bounced between Jojo and Annie.

"Well... as it turns out. His gang might be dangerous so we're taking extra precautions."

"Huh... So shenanigans, basically...?"

"Uh... Pretty much."

"Annnnd Annie is going as well?"

"I can handle myself." She stood up straight. Beating her chest. Making a, **CLUNK!,** while at it.

"She's a lot more dangerous than she makes out to be..." Jojo reassured.

"Right... Well then if that's the case, have fun." He walked away, whistling carelessly.

"Okay... ONWARD MY COMPANIONS!" Zac yelled.

"YEAH!" They both answered.

Jojo sighed, but was smiling inside.

_Weird..._

* * *

**"DO NOT EVER GRAB MY HORNS!"** Alistar roared, smashing a chair by accident.

A summoner cowered in the corner, on the verge of having a heart attack. And why would she not? Alistar was a force to be reckoned with, who was also drunk... and pissed. That Summoner should have never taken that bet. Summoner Grey was the only keeping her from being sent on a one way trip to the hospital.

"Now Alistar, I know you are upset, because she violated your personal space. But let us take a moment to rethink this thoroughly. Just focus on breathing... She did not mean any harm by her ignorant actions."

Alistar edged away from the frightened summoner, with aid from Grey. He eased himself into the chair, steam released from his nostrils. He glared daggers at her still as she whimpered. Finally Alistar looked away, and rested his head on the bar counter with his arms folded. It wasn't long till he was snoring away...

The sun was starting to set. It's radiating light hitting Alistar directly in his face through the window, he didn't flinch. Instead smiling, accepting it's welcoming warmth.

Summoner Grey signaled everyone, and soon the room returned to it's normal whole-hearted self. He took a seat next to the tempered Minotaur, while resting his head in his hands. Then he called out, "Rumble, may I take another Champion's Delight?"

"Coming right up!"

Grey looked into the palm of his hands, the coloring seemed off.

_'One last drink. Then I need to stop.' _He didn't notice a Summoner take a seat next to him, the same Summoner that aggravated Alistar.

"Hey, Grey... thanks for saving my ass."

Grey didn't look at her. "It is quite alright, Nate. My only wish is that you take into consideration of the consequences that your actions may cause."

"Atleast I made 100 coins, right?" Nate grinned. Rumble was mixing two beverages, one was blue, the other was red.

Grey sighed. "You realize how dire the situation was before I had intervened, right?"

"Yeah, good thing you were there, huh?" She curled her brown long hair. "I mean Alistar probably, could've, most likely pounded my face in."

"You mean would have. What compelled you to commit such an idiotic act?" Rumble slid the drink across the counter. It was now of a purple variety.

"My friends made a bet saying that I couldn't do it. I maybe also be a little drunk."

"The word "maybe" would actually be an understatement."

"Okay, so I'm tipsy. So sue me. Atleast I proved them wrong."

"And almost payed dearly for it. You should not let them pressure you into doing such crude acts. They are a bad influence." He downed the whole shot in a single go. He shook his head, feeling the spiciness and sweetness wash down his throat. He was annoyed now. Judging her unproductive actions.

"Aw... I forgot how much you cared for me." She teased. Grey showed no response to this.

"Are you prepared for the match tomorrow?" He said, in his calm, reserved tone again, changing the subject.

"Hell yeah!" She slurred, excitedly. "Remind me though. What type of match is it?"

Grey cracked his knuckles, "My personal favorite; five teams of two, engaged in joyous, thrilling battle."

"How long is the battle, again?" Rumble handed her a blue drink.

"Indefinite, you drunkard."

"And what does this do again?"

"Besides actually granting one of the most recent champion actual battle experience? We have been honored to test the compatibility between us, summoners and the champions of the League."

Nate giggled, causing Grey to give her a look.

"I do not mean compatibility in infatuation terms nor sexual terms. I mean strategic terms of combat and communication."

"Sure you did Grey, sure you did. Now what's the plan?"

"I suggest you choose a high damage inducing champion with a little defense. Since Jojo Arminian excels at crowd-control."

"But why a burst mage why not a tankier one? Someone to survive along with him?"

"Hmm... I do not think Arminian would need that."

"So what type of high damage mage are we talking about here?" She sipped the drink.

"We do not need to rely on quick cooldowns, according to Arminian's abilities, he is able to use his powers frequently."

"Crowd Control is a factor, I'm assuming?"

"One is preferably fine, Arminian can slow, though it is relatively weak. He also has a pull that leads into a knock up. It is an A.O.E as well. That is only his signature ability however. And it takes a considerable amount of energy."

"No shit! Sounds overpowered as all hell!" She gasped, Alistar stirred slightly. Grey motioned her to keep quiet.

"Once again, it itakes a considerable amount of energy for him to use. So if we use it, we better have a plan to follow up."

"Okay... sooooo... hmm..." She finished her drink. Pondering over the thought of a mage with high damaging spells, a defensive one or two, and A.O.E to follow up with Jojo's. "...Katarina?"

"Hmm... Miss Du Couteau would be the appropiate match but there are five other champions we are fighting. Miss Du Couteau doesn't have the necessary defense that we can utilize, however. If she gets caught out of position while Jojo is not around, she's done."

"Aw... Kat and I really do work well together." She groaned.

"Perhaps when we see the other summoner's choices is when we should decide our mage and perhaps Miss Du Couteau will actually be needed instead, but right now let us focus on building a plan."

"Wait!" She placed her hand over his mouth. "What about Morgana? Or Lissandra? -gasp- or even Kennen?"

"... Yes... yes... They will work, Lissandra's crowd control will compensate for Jojo's. Her ultimate will compliment his. She also can teleport away from danger... beautiful..." He commented. "Rumble! May I have another, please?" Nate grinned.

"No problem, bud. What about you, Miss?

"Yes please, thank you. Continue?"

"Kennen on the other hand has constant crowd control compared to Lissandra's long resting period, and even an A.O.E. stun. His movement speed and small frame make him hard to hit as well."

She grinned at it. Watching him think and talk to himself was one of her favorite past times.

"Morgana however... she has the longest binding of them all. Three seconds of absolute torture, couple with her ability to slow and bind three other champions and she has half of them on lockdown. With her shield blocking incoming spells and magic attacks alike, this will give Jojo the chance to initiate. The A.O.E. pool as an added bonus." Grey turned to her, Rumble slid the drink.

"Summoner Nate, are you ready to, quote un-quote, own?" He caught the drink, fairly impressed at their plan.

"Fuck yeah!" She growled, excitedly, while lifting her glass.

**Clink! **They toasted and downed their drinks. Confident in tomorrow's match.

"I've got a good feeling about this, Grey. But... I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Are they forcing you to use Jojo Arminian?"

"No. I volunteered myself for it."

"Why?"

"Jojo Arminian, the Irrepressible Survivor." He grinned at the title.

"Uh..."

"Oh! Forgive me, I was lost in my amusement for a second. You see... Arminian fascinates me in many ways."

She giggled again.

"Not that way... I mean his history fascinates me, his personality fascinates me, his combat style fascinates me. Did you know he is geared to pursue his targets? To constantly apply pressure to them until they fall? Similar to Vi, right? But then add in the variable to which is his ult, which allows him to devestate the whole enemy team. His blunt personality even reflects his combat style. Simply amazing." His eyes seemed to gleam.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch but... you sound like you have a hard-on for the dude." She frankly stated.

Grey's smile faltered slightly, "Summoner Nate, I thought I had made it perfectly clear that I am not intrigued by Arminian in that way. Is it not logical that I instead admire him?"

"I'm just saying, Grey. Lighten up a bit, it's only a joke. Rumby , can we get another?" She sang.

"Right away, Miss."

Grey sighed. He forgot about the one more drink he said he would have. Now he was onto his seventh one. Next to him, Alistar stirred, then giggled, still asleep, he turned his head towards the sun, smiling.

Out the window, the sun created a beautiful haze of orange as it set...

* * *

"Are you sure you're good to go, Grey? You guys can stay here if you want."

"Tis... quite alright." He breathed, Nate hung onto his shoulder. Both staggered out the door.

"Really? Cause you look like you're about to collapse."

"No, no. I'm fine... Really.. I am." He let out a hiccup.

Rumble folded his arms, and gave him a look.

"Okay okay..." Grey gave in. "I should at least go purchase aspirin. With the amount of alcohol consumed, I fear a migraine is almost definite." He carried Nate to an empty couch. She seemed to be already asleep.

"See? She was all ready to pass out. You guys wouldn't have made it." He smirked while picking up the last two beer jugs on the table by the window.

"Okay, I see your point. It was a bad judgement call." He placed Nate down and proceeded to the door.

"Hey, Grey..." He spotted before the door. It is her voice, all soft and ridden with worry. It brought back memories.

"Yes...?"

"Be carefull..." She looked as though she was going to say something after that but she closed her eyes and laid still.

Grey simply looked at Rumble, who shrugged at the moment. He then nodded, heading out into the now cool, silent night.

* * *

On his way back to the bar, a small pack of aspirin in his right hand. He popped one pill. His head already aching. He could already see the bar even though it was a little blurry. Now that he realized it, his vision was starting to blur gradually.

_Oh... Surely you're not going to pass out here, are you?_

Grey picked up his pace. Ignoring his train of thought. But it persisted.

_Would be quite the embarrassment, especially with sneaky little thieves awaiting for one simple mistake, right?_

_Do not speak._

_Is that anyway to treat yourself?_

_Do. Not. Speak._

_'Especially since it wasn't too long ago that-'_

_Shut up._

_Ah! So you do remember! I was worried I had to remind you._

_"_**Shut up.'** He jolted, realizing he was a couple of feet from the bar. In the corner of his eye, a couple of hooded figures leaned on a wall across the street. They had their heads down so he couldn't make out their faces.

Grey rubbed his eyes. He needed rest, for he had been up since dawn. Petty punks can wait. He wasn't any use fatigued anyway, and his mind... his mind was starting to... falter.

He unlocked the bar door, and walked in. After locking it again, he placed himself onto the most isolated couch. Nate and Alistar were sound asleep. Rumble could be heard snoring in the other room.

Grey collapsed onto the couch, kicking off his boots in one swoop. His mind raced and he found that his heart was beating a little faster than usual. But he was exhausted now. Some sleep should help, hopefully.

His eyes closed slowly, and soon he too, drifted into a blissful slumber.

Outside, the hooded figures still stood by the wall, then one of them nodded. This caused another to step out the shadows, this one was thinner and smaller than the rest. They bowed their heads toward the figure. It nodded, and led them towards the Institute...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Updated note: LOOK AT THAT! ALL NICE AND CLEAN!**


	6. Subtlety

**Author's note: Oh jeez... Where do I begin? I'm sorry for the long wait as my phone and connection has been... well there's no other way to describe it... complete shit. But without further delay. Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:** Subtlety...

"Identification, please." The guard's eyes didn't shift from his computer as Zac presented him with a black card. It had a golden print on it which indicated proof of his official membership in the League.

Zac turned around, past the couple of people behind him were his friends, huddling together. Night had fallen upon them and the cold air nipped at any skin that was unprotected. What was even more unfortunate was the fact that a hundreds of other people (most likely summoners and tourists) were also trying to get into Zaun. In the midst of this, Zac had managed to become separated from the trio but kept within sight.

"Huh..." The guard's eyes now drifted from his computer. His attention now on the amorphous blob.

"Uh... is there a problem officer?" Zac asked cautiously. The last thing they needed was a problem.

"No. Didn't know they made experiments gone wrong into champions." He handed his card back. Zac narrowed his eyes but ignored the guards deliberate insult, and walked on.

"Next!" The guard shouted. And up came a regular looking man.

"Gods be damned it is cold." Jojo muttered. He then had a shiver make it's way from his head to tail.

"Y-y-yeah. Y-you think?" Ziggs managed between the chattering in his teeth.

"Well c'mon then. Make sure to block Annie from the cold. If she gets sick, it's on me."

But Annie, who has been quiet the whole time, wasn't freezing. She was in fact taking interest in setting how much steam she could release from exhaling. Anything to rid her of the boredom in waiting.

"Next!" They heard the guard shout.

"Have you got your card?" Jojo whispered while patting his pockets.

"Uh-h-huh." Ziggs breathed.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?" She exhaled out her mouth, a large puff of smoke escaping from it. Being a pyromancer at heart granted her the ability to have a higher body temperature than normal, allowing her to beat off the cold easily. Which is why she seemed unmoved by the scenario around her.

"Do you have your card, Annie?" In the background someone sneezed. She nodded, grinning.

"Next!"

"Look, I'm a dragon!" She blew steam in Jojo's direction. But he didn't smile, nor did he acknowledge it. He was still patting his pockets.

"Oh damn... Where the hell-... Shi- dammit!" He frantically whispered.

"What is it?" Ziggs looked at the toll booth, only one person separated then from it.

"Okay... new plan. You guys go on ahead and wait for me down the road."

"What? Why?" Ziggs had a bemused look on his face.

"Next!"

"No time! Go! Keep her close by!" He hissed. But before Ziggs could respond, Jojo had disappeared into the crowd.

Ziggs stood there with Annie, open-mouthed.

"I said, 'NEXT'!" The guard shouted.

"Alright, alright hold you're horses!"

Ziggs handed him his card. So did Annie.

"One at a time, Miss." The guard demanded.

"She's with me." Ziggs eased her close to his side.

"Mhm... okay, yordle."

The corner of Ziggs' lips twitched. What does he mean by 'yordle'?

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He glared at the guard. In his peripherals, Zac was trotting towards the two, sensing the tension that the guard was causing.

"You know very well, yordle. Strutting into Zaun demandingly as if you own the place."

At this point Ziggs temper was running short. Annie also was scowling at the guard. But they remained silent. Remembering to not blow their mission.

"And while I'm at the subject. Why are you here with a little girl, yordle?"

"Visiting an old friend with my adopted daughter here." He lied. He tried putting on a straight face. "In case you couldn't tell." Annie picked up on this.

"Uh... Dad, can we go get my bear now?"

"In a second, dear." The words felt weird coming out his mouth, but he remained determined.

Suddenly they all heard commotion coming from behind them. The mass of people crowded around what seemed a fight between some men.

The guard growled before shoving Ziggs' card back into his face. Most of the guards closed in on the fight. Both yordle and child took the opportunity to cross the toll.

"What was that all that about?" Zac raised his head, trying to see the action.

"I dunno, but lucky for us. I don't think I could've stand that guard anymore." Ziggs grumbled. He felt Annie tug at his arm.

"Mr. Ziggs? Where did Mister go?"

"Yeah. Where did Jojo go, bro?

"I dunno where he went. I think he might've forgotten his card." Ziggs looked back at the gates, the commotion had scaled into a miniature riot as more guards had been deployed on scene to break up the fights.

"Uh-oh... how's he supposed to get in?"

"Beats me. He just told me to keep Annie close and meet him down the road. We should probably get going."

"I dunno about that bro. He can't sneak through the sides." He pointed the walls out, which stood 12 feet high. Antennas stuck out of the top of the them with a distance of 6 feet between each one. Small sparks of electricity danced along them every few seconds. It looked like one giant prison yard.

"Jeez, they really upped the security since last time I was here, didn't they?" Ziggs commented.

"I know... I don't remember this many guards when I lived here before."

"So what are we going to do then? If Jojo can't get through, then we don't know where his gangs hideout is. How are we supposed to find Annie's bear without him?"

"I have no idea."

"What if Mister is in trouble?" Annie's eyes darted between them.

They both glanced at the child, then at each other.

"You don't think his gang knew he was coming, don't you?" Ziggs suspected.

"Hmm... I don't have an answer to that one either, bro."

They all stared back at the booth. Anxious, and hoping that Jojo would miraculously appear out of thin air, or at least he'd leave a sign that would brush off their doubts.

"I give you guys one job and you can't even do that?"

Turning around, their jaws dropped as Jojo made his way to them.

"But- but!" Ziggs couldn't find any words. He had watched the entrance since he passed through it. There was no way Jojo slipped through the entrance at that time, unless...

"You never told us you can go invisible, bro!" Zac exclaimed.

"Invisible? I can't turn invisible. Would've probably made my plan easier."

"But you got through the guards!" Ziggs protested.

"Uhh... yeah? Who do you think started the riot? It's funny how easily people get stirred up, really."

"But even then you wouldn't be able to sneak past the guards, and the walls look painful to climb."

"When you live and strive in Zaun's underground society you kind of have a knack of avoiding guards." He pulled out a small parchment. "Plus... look what I managed to get." Flicking what looked like a map towards Zac, and proceeding to scan the many roads ahead.

"So... according to this ancient map." Ziggs rotated the map. "There is only ONE secret passageway into this... old... abandoned... industrial complex? Does this even exist anymore?"

"Sure it does. C'mon, it's this way."

"Wait, wait, wait... how can you be so sure?"

"Because..." He paused, a wicked smile appeared on his face. "It's technically the front door."

"Wha-!? Aren't we trying to sneak in!?"

"Well... maybe you guys are but..." His expression changed to his usual seriousness, there was something odd about it however.

"But what? What's going on now?" Ziggs crossed his arms, "Why is it there's always a catch to your plans?"

"No this time there is no catch, I just didn't think you guys would want to follow up on this plan."

"Jojo, bro, we helped you because we want to help you... and Annie." Annie once again was not paying attention. "Not because we need... uh... you know what, that sounds kind of jerkish. But you get the idea."

Jojo smiled a bit, "Fine. Fine. So he's the REAL plan, I'm going to go in the front door. You guys slip in and out before anyone notices."

They all stood still. He immediately regretted opening his mouth.

"No. No. No! That's a stupid plan! You just said this is dangerous and now you're gonna do something like this?"

"Y'know what? I'm going to agree with you, Ziggs. Jojo, that's not a very good plan." Zac protested as well.

"Whaa-? Don't you guys want to get Annie's bear back? Besides I know the place inside and out, I can distract them long enough for you to find it and leave."

"And if you can't?" Ziggs persisted, both the child and green blob watched. Waiting for the giant monkey to respond. But he couldn't think of one right now. He started to question, _why is Ziggs being so annoying? Why I'd he now questioning my plan? Why can't they just follow my plan and be done with it?_

"I... I don't know... hey, why the f- " He glanced at Annie. "Why do you care so much, Ziggs? I'm just a complete stranger to you." The words came out before he had realized what they really meant.

It was Ziggs' turn to be quiet. Zac started towards Jojo and looked him in the eye.

"Dude, how many times do we have to say that we're coming WITH YOU, whether you like it or not. Besides, you can't be all that bad, if you decided to help Annie out of the goodness of your heart. Even if you are a bit of..." His voice became low enough for only Ziggs and him to hear. "A stubborn ass.

Silenced again the monkey was . Yeah, it was true... well partly true that he was helping her just because he wished to. But he was also doing it for his own ambitions as well. Hey, don't judge! He had a bone to pick with his former leader, and maybe helping this little girl would help his reputation, which continued to grow more and more as an Ass.

"Alright... okay... I'll- we'll try a different plan. One that involves less splitting up." He finally mumbled.

"-Ahem-" Zac nodded towards Ziggs.

"And..." Jojo got onto eye level with The Hexplosives Expert. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Ziggs. I'm still getting used to this stuff."

"Don't worry about it. How ever if you're really sorry, you can prove it."

"By?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If you turn out to be a jungler, then you gank my lane 90 percent of the time. And give me blue buff."

Zac snorted, and Annie giggled. Jojo bit his lip.

"Okay, okay. Are we all set? Can we finally do this?"

"Yeah!" They all replied in unison.

"Let's hit it."

**~~~~~~Institute~~~~~~**

"UHHHGGHH." Vi put her head in her arms. She was sitting in the League's cafeteria along with Garen. But it had been long after the moon had arisen, and Caitlyn hadn't shown up. The cafeteria was a bit dark and empty. The only other being in the cafeteria besides them was Rammus the Armordillo, who was apparently up for a late night snack.

"Perhaps he has returned to his room?"

"I doubt it. We've checked there so many times now. How could they have disappeared so easily and so quickly without anyone noticing?"

"I'll admit, it is rather odd. Perhaps the master summoner know of his location?"

"Hmph... you heard that snobby receptionist. 'Only matters of importance or emergency can be addressed by them.' I'd say this is an important emergency, don't you think?"

"Though I agree this is rather important, I do not think this is a matter of emergency."

"-sigh- y'know what? I think I might call it in for the night. This has been particularly exhausting."

"Are you going to be okay, Miss?

"No Garen I'm not. But I appreciate your concern. Thank you and goodnight." She got up and sulked her way towards her room. Soon the hallway became darker. The names of the champions gleamed a little in it but just barely. She had thought she heard thumping sounds but immediately dismissed them as the sounds of the lesser innocent champions having their fun...

She'd sometimes think about it... having 'fun', sex essentially. She had thought about it before, I mean come on... who hasn't? She always wondered who she could do it with. But no man appealed to her. Jayce was alright, but only "alright", nothing more, although he did save Caitlyn and her from Jojo.

'_Argh! **That.**** Guy!**'_

She gritted her teeth in regret. She couldn't believe this whole time Jojo was living right under her nose, probably mocking her. It made her boil that such a being, this... monkey... had beaten her and managed to get under her skin every single time she saw him. And yet... everyone else seemed to protect him. She swore that when she catches him alone next time... NEXT time he's done. To have him on his knees, begging for mercy would be the greatest moment of her life, aside from catching the other problem in it, Jinx. First she would beat him until he pleaded then she would beat him some more, until he couldn't move at all. The mere thought of it satisfied her...

"Whoa."

She shook her head, and blinked. The hallway was almost pitch dark, a bit too dark. And quiet... What was she doing here again?

'_...uh..._'

She looked at the rooms around her: Wukong &amp; Yi, Irelia &amp; Karma, Akali &amp; Kennen. She must have entered a bit too far into the quarters. Piltover was before Ionia.

But Wukong and Yi's door however was slightly ajar. The lights were out.

"Oi, Wu. Yi. Ya left your door open." She softly called out into the darkness.

She heard movement in the room, but no answer.

"Wukong?"

Still no answer... She raised her gauntlets up. Ready to counterattack anything.

"Jokes not funny anymore, Wu. Cut the crap- MMPH!" A hand over her mouth and with one sweeping motion she was pulled into the room...

She kicked and thrashed around as she was staged across the floor but soon her arms and legs were tied.

'_Oh shit! What the hell is this shit?! Can't move! Can't scream! Fuck! The FUCK?!'_

"Ssh..." She heard her attacker say. "It's me, Vi."

She looked into the dark area where the voice came from. She could faintly make out the glint of gold.

"Mmm-hmph!?" She exclaimed, whilst being gagged.

"Ssh! Amumu's going to take the bandages off, but I'm going to need you to stay quiet, Vi. Okay?"

She nodded her head. And in return the bandages slithered off her. Amumu emerged from under the bed. Vi sat up, rearranging her gauntlets she whispered, "What the hell, guys?! Why were the both of you attacking me?!"

Wukong paused, the look on his face was quite odd. He was smiling slightly but it quickly faded into a serious expression.

"I was- or rather we were saving you." He replied quietly.

"And what did I possibly need saving from?"

"We have no idea, Miss Vi. And sorry for attacking you."

She looked at the child mummy. His bright gold eyes were the only things visible on him.

"What do you mean, 'we have no idea'?"

Wukong moved quickly, and quietly towards the door where he closed it until it was only an inch away from being closed.

"Look Vi, I don't know what's happening but something is wrong. It's TOO quiet and the lights are all off way too early."

"Yeah I know. I assumed they checked that everyone was in their rooms."

Wukong gazed out his window, the clouds were blocking the moon's light, thus making it darker outside.

"They would still leave a little light on for the smaller ones." He nodded at Amumu.

"It is a bit too dark." He whimpered. Vi rubbed his head.

"Relax... there's probably a good reason for this."

"Yeah." Wukong reassured. "I'm most likely wrong. Just... try getting some rest, Amumu. Thanks for the help."

"Um... Do I-I have to go out there?" He squeaked.

"You're not seriously going to send him out there alone, are you Wukong?"

"... No. I guess not. Sorry, I'm not thinking correctly. Feel free to take my bed, then. Barely in it anyway. Vi come here for a second."

"Yeah?"

He looked into her eyes, his expression the same.

"Have you've been feeling... weird lately?"

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Like... Have you've been thinking about... things you don't usually think about?"

She thought about moments ago about her need to torture Jojo. It wasn't her usual memo to think about that. The only other time she thought about brutality was of another champion, one whom she despised more than Jojo, Jinx.

"Well... kind of. Why?"

Wukong rubbed his eyes. And shook his head.

"I'm having these odd thoughts." He grunted.

"What do you mean odd?"

"My thoughts are sporadic, and disturbed. I feel like I want to... hurt someone. But I don't want to! Not like the way I'm thinking."

Vi turned towards Amumu, he was sound asleep, though his face was contorted in such a way that displayed a sense of distress.

_'A nightmare perhaps?'_ She speculated, but her own thoughts started to become distorted.

"Wukong..." Was the only thing she muttered. Why was she starting to think something particularly violent was about to happen?

'_Wait, that's not right... Wukong is really nice to me, why would you ever think...'_

Think... now she was thinking as well. In her mind, she started resisting Wukong, overpowering him and beating his head into the ground, mad with rage as his blood splash painted her face.

"I can't explain it..." She was snapped back into reality, Wukong was no longer staring at her, but at the ground, with his fists balled up. He was trembling a little bit on one knee.

"It's messing with my head, like a really bad nightmare..."

"Maybe it's Nocturne, he could behind this."

"No... He's not allowed to terrorize other champions. Besides we'd all gang up on him if he did. Something is here that's not supposed to be here..."

She remained silent for a minute. The final sentence lingering in her mind.

"How... long have you been having these... 'thoughts'?"

"I think- I think since wh-"

Wukong sprang up gracefully towards the the door. It was slowly but surely opening. He signaled Vi to 'get down'.

"You're not being very smart, spying on us like that." He muttered. His staff gripped tightly in his right hand, and his breathing light. He swiftly opened the door, to a hallway of darkness.

Amumu murmured something in his sleep.

Vi did not breathe a word as Wukong examined the knob, and the hallways. The air was thick with suspense. Vi herself felt chills running up her spine as the Monkey King disappeared into the darkness.

Seconds became minutes as Vi sat alone, awaiting Wukong's return. She contemplated going after him, or staying with Amumu.

Finally Wukong returned, as silently as he disappeared.

"Huh..." He did a double take as he entered the room.

"What is it? What did you find?"

"Nothing... but I could've sworn someone was there."

"Maybe it was your mind again? I mean, you said you were having these delusional thoughts, right?

"Yeah, yeah... you're right. I did say that. Maybe we just need some re-"

_**SHIIIINNNKK!**_

Wukong stiffened, and felt the blade twist inside him. Vi froze, mouth gaped open. Slowly the blade hitched upwards, making a sickening ripping noise as it tore into the monkey. He made no noise as the blade retracted from his torso and his body toppled onto the ground, limp.

Behind him was hooded figure, who quickly threw a small blade at Vi.

Reacting on pure instinct, she raised her gauntlets to her face, and jumped up.

"You **BASTARD!**" She growled, _throwing_ a wild right hook. The figure dodged back gracefully, and Vi's fist collided with the wall, causing a loud _**CRA-AACK!**_The wall crumpled before the mighty blow. A swift roundhouse at her left leg took the Piltover Enforcer by surprise as she was still recovering from her punch. Vi raged on, brushing off the hit while ripping her gauntlet from the wall.

A wild backhand followed suite. Almost connecting with her assailant, who just ducked underneath her attack. The figure attempted to stab Vi's abdomen. But was met with a swift **THWACK!** Vi then smashed the figure into the ground, and began pummeling him/her with her fist.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Her blows echoed the halls, her screams of rage accompanying it. She didn't care about the noise, or the consequences of what she just did. Someone died, because she wasn't quick enough... again...

Wukong appeared out of nowhere, and pulled her back. Green wraps curled around her waist and wrists. The dead Wukong disappeared into a cloud.

"WHA-!? WHERE!?" She started but Wukong wrenched her back.

"Stop... Stop...! STOP, Vi!"

"Wha- what? How?" She stared at the now uninjured Monkey King, it appeared he had used his decoy. But when? And how? She didn't even see any change in his movement prior to the ambush.

"Ssh! There maybe more of him running around here!" He hissed.

Vi shook her head. "How do you know?"

"Take a look at this." He handed her a phone. A text message was the only thing that was visual on the screen. He peeked out the door again.

It read: "_Shit. Who are we looking for again?" _

The only reply to it was: "_Tall, dark fur, monkey."_

Her eyes widened, "You?! They're looking for you?!"

"Not at all. Look closer."

A previous text read: "_If you see him, do NOT engage him alone. Boss' instructed us to ambush at the same time for maximum effectiveness. **I'm**** referring to you, Nile**. Notify everyone if any of you contact him. The place should be relatively empty due to those matches. I repeat, **DO NOT **engage Arminian alone."_

"What?" Wait... Arminian?"

"That new champion, Jojo was his name I think."

"Jojo? Why is a hit squad after Jojo?"

"I know about as much as you do, Vi." Wukong replied. "But apparently he -pointing at the limp assassin- thinks I'm Arminian. Which means-"

Bzzz! Another text had appeared.

"_Status report._"

The two champions stared at each other.

"What should I say?" Wukong held the cellphone close to him. Vi stood a couple of inches away from him, her face barely lit up by the screen's light.

"Say... everything's okay? Shit... I dunno how this guy talked."

Minutes passed and still nothing. Wukong contemplated on many texts but refrained from serving them at the last second. Suddenly, another text appeared.

"_Nile, status report, now._"

"Crap. Vi, take it. I'm not good with these things." He shoved the phone into her hands.

"Er... dammit..." She gritted her teeth.

"_Everythings alright... Thought I saw him at first but it wasn't him after I got close."_

She held her breath. Awaiting for whoever was on the other end to reply.

"_Don't do anything rash like that again. Remember Arminian is dangerous to take by yourself."_

Vi breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, so that's one problem solved."

"They believed you? Good. Our next move is to go alert all the summoners and champions. We need ensure that everyone else is safe. -He peered into the hallway again- Where the Heck is everybody, anyway?"

"There were several high rank battles going on tonight. Caitlyn was to be part of half of them. But I don't know if everybody if watching those matches. Not really too familiar with the popularity of Diamond matches."

"Move quietly, and watch your ba-"

"Wait..! What about me?!" Amumu whispered frantically, he had been sitting there the whole time they were discussing their plan, unbeknownst to the both of them.

"Oh! Yeah. You can come with us... or stay here and close the do-" Vi started, but the child mummy had already taken his place between them.

"Halls clear. Quickly now, let's go." Wukong half-crouched, half-ran down the hall, with Vi and Amunu in close pursuit.

**~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~**

**Author's Note: Oh god... I'm sorry for the huge time frame in the chapters, my internet and schedule has been plotting against me for half a year now. But I promise to speed up the release on chapter 7. As always, have a nice day, and thanks for being patient!**


	7. Closure

**Chapter 7: Closure...**

**~~~~~~Meanwhile on a disappointing carriage~~~~~**

"Well that was a load of crap..." Ziggs muttered, as he swayed side to side. His outburst was met with a grunt from Annie. Zac smiled weakly before looking at the scenery pushing by as they rode on. Jojo looked at Annie, but she was avoiding his gaze. She looked furious as her face was scrunched up and her cheeks were red.

Arminian tried to offer his apologies -"It's fine!- but to no avail. He opened his mouth many times but her expression always shut him up.

"Are you sure that was it?" Ziggs persisted, Annie let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Yes." Arminian replied quickly, he wanted to avoid this discussion while Annie was present.

"Was there something we might've missed?" He pressed on.

"No. Not that I know of anyway. Maybe they moved."

"Moved..." Ziggs repeated. His tone of voice expressing disbelief.

"Yes, Ziggs. Moved. Or relocated, or whatever involves not being where they originally were."

"Why?"

"You're acting as If I've kept contact with them for the past few years..."

"So... what you're saying is this was a trail gone cold?"

"Starting to look that way, yeah..." He sighed.

Once again, Arminian felt conflicted. His idea of revenge on his boss was originally his primary goal, but his realization that he failed Annie made him feel more down then he wanted. The idea of people depending on him and him depending on others was still new to him.

For a while they rode in silence, excluding the snores from Ziggs. Zac, who had been silent the whole way from Zaun (to not add any more tension than there already was) seemed to be nodding off finally. Inside the carriage, the only light was from a small lantern that hung from the ceiling. It swung side to side, causing the shadows to dance behind the champions. Arminian glanced at the Dark Child every once in a while, she still had the same look of frustration and disappointment on her face from when they find out that the warehouse they had found hadn't been occupied...

He didn't know what to say to her after they found out. As he was just as shocked as they were as well. He could've sworn that was where he had lived for the past few years. He remembered the broken sidestreets leading to it, the same wooden door with several chains wrapped around it, and the faded marking depicting a knife piercing a hand. So how was it that it was abandoned completely? It just didn't make any sense.

He looked out the window, the Institute was nearing closer and closer. Though he wished he had come back with a under good terms. As the carriage pulled to a stop they all got out. Annie did not even give her goodbyes before storming off towards her room. Zac glanced at Arminian, who (still filled with regret) nodded towards her. Zac took the hint and followed her into the darkness.

"Any idea how late it is?" Ziggs pondered.

"Late enough." Jojo replied, the entrance was barely lit up. The signs: Cafeteria, Summoner's Quarters, Champion's Quarters, and Battlefields were hardly visible to the naked eye.

"Why do you ask?"

Ziggs rubbed his stomach, "I could use a quick bite. Wanna come, too?"

"No. I'm just gonna go to bed..." He paused for a second. "It's been quite a night."

"Ah... well... uh... alright then." Ziggs smiled weakly. He could understand Arminian's decision, but couldn't help but feel a little remorseful himself. Ziggs' occupation as a hexplosives expert and his rather dangerous experiments hasn't really earned him a lot of friends. Arminian however was oblivious to this and so, chose to be alone again. Or did he?

Ziggs watched Jojo turned the corner before he unglued himself from his spot and walked towards the cafeteria, wondering if anyone also fancied themselves a late night snack.

"Ziggs?" He heard Jojo call out to him.

"Yeah?" He answered, hopeful.

"Er... on second thought, I am... kind of hungry now..." Jojo turned the corner, emerging from the shadows. "You don't mind if I do come do you?"

"Yeah. Sure!" Ziggs tried to keep his enthusiasm out off his voice.

"So... can you show... me? The way there?" He added when he saw the yordle's brow rise. "I'm not too familiar on where it is."

"No problem, bud! It's this way." He nearly skipped there as Arminian followed, a bit anxious actually. He did initially plan to go to sleep and forget about everything the next morning. However, despite his clear failure he had made more friends than ever in his life. And they hadn't abandoned him when he told them to, so why should he abandon them now? Still he had no idea how bonding worked.

"Whaddya want? I make a pretty mean sandwich. The soups here are pretty tasty... and HOT too! Of course we could always crack open the 5-star dishes that they make. A lot of champions don't eat it apparently."

"Um... yes?" He replied. In truthful Jojo had not been paying much attention to Ziggs. Something peculiar had invaded his thoughts...

"So... whaddya want?" Ziggs asked again.

"Anything will do." He slipped away from Ziggs and onto the nearest table. Ziggs walked towards the counter where the barely visible ingredients were.

_"You want to hurt him..."_

_"What..?" _His heart started to beat faster, his mind started racing. Something about this seemed too familiar...

_"That yordle... arrogant, ignorant, naive... He should learn to keep his mouth shut... Go on... attack him... Yes... that's it..."_

Jojo crept towards Ziggs, whose back was turned to him. He was humming to himself while adding another slice of ham to his sandwich. He was unaware of Jojo's thoughts and completely vulnerable._  
_

"Anything specific you don't want on yours?" Ziggs called out, still failing to notice Arminian behind him.

"Jo?"

Still nothing...

Jojo stopped just behind Ziggs, who had noticed him finally. He turned around with haste.

"W-what are you doing?!" He practically shouted, but it was too late...

Arminian grabbed Ziggs and tossed the yordle behind him. He then reached over the counter and grabbed someone.

Ziggs heard a gasp, followed by a ferocious yell from the large monkey.

**"UMBRA! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"**

"Wha-!" Ziggs exclaimed, "Who is that?!"

"Stand back!" Jojo warned. A flash, then a splash of red. Jojo was clutching his right hand and the shadowy invader revealed herself...

"Arminian..." She hissed. This caused Jojo to stiffen. Her voice was like ice and chilled him to the bone. He glanced at Ziggs. He looked petrified, but Arminian didn't have anymore time acknowledge him.

As silently and swiftly as she could, Umbra charged at him. She was relentless in her assault, gracefully hopping over the tables and chairs. In her hand was a crooked rusted, blood-stained blade. Jojo had seen this and his rage reached it's peak in an instance.

**"FUCK OFF!"** He roared, and launched a table at his attacker. But she sidestepped it effortlessly and thrust her blade towards him. But he had counted on this and parried it with his left gauntlet.

Umbra was caught off guard as Jojo delivered an uppercut that launched her off her feet... only, she too, was just as skilled as he was. Manipulating her body to back flip in midair. Three white daggers emerged from her. But only one hit it's intended mark. Luckily, Arminian's chestplate was thick enough to deflect the attack.

Jojo smashed the ground with fist. Umbra readied herself as the whole cafeteria rumbled. Beside her, the tables seemed to come to life and threw themselves at her. She narrowly avoided, spun past another uppercut and kicked the large monkey in his kneecap, causing him to crumple instantly.

Arminian however wasn't about to give up and rolled forward, grabbing a table in the process and swung it behind him. Just in time as three more white daggers pierced it. He then stood up, holding the table, and launched himself at her, shielding himself from her projectiles as she sent them with haste. He felt her collide with the table, then disappear.

"Behind you!" He heard Ziggs shriek.

Obeying his instincts, he spun around with his elbow, and felt it connect. Umbra grunted in pain and jumped back clutching her throat. A clear mistake on her part as the Hexplosives Expert snapped out of his trance.

"BOMBS AWAY!" And a dozen small, round, red explosives met Umbra with a deafening **BOOM!**

Jojo covered his ears, the cafeteria lit up like a festival, each **BOOM!** echoing in the Institute. Everyone was sure to hear this. There was no way she could escape now.

Ziggs scurried next to Jojo who was clutching his hand again. Ziggs gaped at it, and there was a reason. Jojo's right hand was turning black and was wrinkling, as if it was...

"Your hand! It's rotting!"

"I know. In my back pocket, there's a bottle with a clear liquid in it. Get it for me will you?" He whispered calmly, watching the smoke for any signs of Umbra.

"ZIGGS! JO!" Another voice, Zac, called from the darkness. They could see light radiating from the hallway they previously came from.

In the corner of his eye, Jojo saw it. Umbra was moving... towards them.

"Ziggs!"

The yordle was pulled back just as a rusted dagger appeared a few millimeters from his face. She then jumped back into the smoke.

"You miserable bitch! This is between you and me!" Ziggs was once again thrown backwards and Jojo lunged into the smoke after her.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Zac shielded Ziggs and Annie, who had provided them with light.

"Gods damn it!" They all heard Jojo rage, the sound of glass shattering and a rather small **THUD.**

"Jo!?" Zac shouted into the smoke, they could make out the outline of him. He was kneeling on the ground, holding something in his hand.

"Ziggs... the bottle... now please..." He stuck out his hand, his finger bones were visible as the skin had melted off.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, and hurried over. Zac's eyes widened as he watched. Annie too was surprised at the condition of his hand.

Though his hand was shaking, Ziggs uncorked the small bottle, and tipped it over on Jojo's wounds.. The effect was instantaneous as his hand gained back it's lively colour, the skin that had rotted off was regrowing. It seemed that the liquid defied physics. Instead of being affected by gravity, it actively sought after any damaged skin on his hand. And after a few more seconds Arminian's hand had regained its original appearance.

"Thanks..." Jojo patted Ziggs on his shoulder, "You saved my skin back there."

"No problem... but who was that?"

"Ah..." He stood up, all eyes were upon him, he felt the same as he did when they had gone into Zaun. "Let's say she was an old acquaintance, only now... she's an old enemy."

"Why was she here?" Ziggs rubbed his forehead, he was still shaken that he literally had a near death experience.

"If I had a reason... it would probably be to kill me." He examined the item in his hand. It was a locket. An empty one.

"Damn... And she ran?" Zac queried

"She heard you two coming." Annie still hadn't said anything but Zac shifted in his spot.

"We heard shouts and banging noises, followed by bombs going off. You probably woke up everyone."

"My bad..." Ziggs scratched his head.

"Is she gone...?" Zac stretched towards the window, peeking out of it.

"Definitely."

"How can you be sure?"

"...when you entered the Institute, did you start having these... violent thoughts?"

They all glanced at each other. In unison they answered, "Yes."

"That's what gives her away... being around... Umbra. It's like poison... the longer you're near her the worse your thoughts get." He threw the locket in the trash. "When you were making snacks, Ziggs. I wanted... to hurt you."

Ziggs shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"But that's the point... I never wanted to hurt you in the first place." He added quickly, "So I knew... I knew that... she was here. I hardly believed it at first but I knew..."

He walked over to the table he used for a shield, the daggers that were used on it had evaporated, leaving empty holes in them.

"You see... she has this... thing. This power... it causes mental damage to everyone... only strong willed minds can stand being near her and even then... She still wears them down. And then... her voice."

"It was like ice running down your back right?" Ziggs intervened, "And suddenly you're frozen?"

"Exactly... imagine being around that for more than a year..."

"So wait... just to be sure, you were her partner?" Zac inquired.

"What...? No! Not like _that._ I went on a lot of raids with her as my commander. But I never tried to get close to her... she rubs me the wrong way." He shuddered at the thought.

"So why is she trying to kill you now?" Ziggs glanced at the damaged tables, and the fallen sandwich.

"Hmm... probably because Boss realizes I'm still alive." He heard a thump, and instinctively turned around. "Thanks to Ziggs I'm alive."

"We should tell the League, Jo! They can protect-" Zac started.

"Ssh! You guys hear that?" He tilted his head towards the main hall. They however stood there, completely confused.

"Is it her? Is she back again?" Ziggs frantically questioned, bombs at the ready.

"No... it's like..." His words failed him, and suddenly he found himself racing down the hallway towards the the Institute's bathhouse.

"Jojo! Wait! Slow down a minute!" Ziggs panted as he gave chase.

"Hey, bro! Hold on a second!" Zac trailed behind with Annie. But Arminian didn't listen, he had a feeling... a strong one. He needed to go straight towards the bathhouse. He just had to.

He burst into the room and scanned his surroundings, his own dagger ready... but for what? The bathhouse was dimly lit, but he could still make out the beautiful decorations of trees and all sorts of plants. The water, normally clear was murky and stream emitted from it. The steam had made it somewhat difficult to see ahead more than a couple of yards. But as he observed, it reminded him of a natural hot spring...

He walked forward cautiously. And she was in his sight... pink, short hair, massive gauntlets, nose pierced. She was slumped against the wall, shaking... blood, staining her lips and ribs...

"HOLY FUCK!" Arminian rushed towards the Piltover Enforcer, the bottle of clear liquid in his hand. He knelt down beside her. She couldn't move, her breathing was slowed greatly...

"Ahn... nghh..." She croaked. Arminian sprawled Vi out across the floor. He carefully tore open her jacket and shirt, and bra. Her skin had disappeared where her ribs were and her organs were exposed. Her heart, barely visible, was beating unnaturally slow. Her lungs jerked as she struggled to breathe. He was already starting to become soaked in the red liquid... he really hated those fucking rusted daggers.

Slowly he repeated the process Ziggs had done for him a few minutes ago. The effect was once again instantaneous. The drops ran all over her torso. Flesh reappearing after the liquids traced over the open wounds. Arminian let out a sigh of relief. He however paused when she had not moved. The wound was now only moderate and continuing to close.

Vi wasn't moving, at all.

"Hey...Hey!" He checked her pulse, he didn't anything. "Hey, lady! Look at me!" He yelled defiantly, thinking she can hear him. "Listen you! It's alright! It's alright!"

Ziggs, Zac, and Annie were watching the both of them. All three of them, holding their breath, awaiting for anything.

Suddenly Vi have a gasp as her lungs filed with air... She coughed as the tiniest hint of her wounds vanished.

"What...? Where..?" Her eyes widened as she gazed up at Arminian. "You..?!"

"There you are!" They both turned around to see Wukong, bloodied, bruised, but alive, limp towards them. "Are you alright?!"

"I should be asking you." He glanced at Vi once more before helping her up. He could feel her staring at him. A few months ago, this woman was attacking him and he had to defend himself. Now he saved her life willingly.

Arminian and Wukong walked towards each other. They seemed the same height. While Wukong had brown and beige fur, Jojo had a black and grey fur. Wukong's eyes were green while Jojo's were blue. Arminian also had a small goatee that only covered his chin.

"I don't believe I have properly introduced myself. Wukong." He held out his hand, Arminian shook hands.

"It's just Jojo. Did you get cut?"

"No but Vi did."

"She's alright."

There was a moment of pause. The only sounds were the footsteps of Zac, Ziggs, and Annie.

"They were after you, the ones who attacked us."

"I figured... they thought you were me, didn't they?"

"Yep." Wukong was using his staff to support himself. "I managed to catch one back there."

"Really?" Arminian was astonished. "How'd you do it?"

"Legs broken." Wukong gestured towards the supply closet. "Guess I hit him harder than I thought."

Jojo started towards the door. He was teeming with excitement.

_"Finally, some goddamn answers."_

Ziggs was hot on his heels. "You think we'll get their hideout?"

"I don't know much about interrogating, nor I assume beating is all just the same?" Arminian smiled for the first time since last night.

"I know a thing or two about interrogating. I could come along." Vi piped in. Both Jojo and Ziggs stopped.

"Sure!" Ziggs grinned. The more the merrier, right?

"You guys gonna be okay?" Arminian spoke to the remaining three.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll just get Wukong to the medical bay. Then we can tell the Master Summoners." Zac helped the Monkey King towards the the halls, he kept insisting he could walk on his own. The amorphous blob was stubborn however.

Arminian swung the door open. "Alright you little f...uck..." He blurted out.

"Oh... oh my god..." Vi exclaimed in disgust.

The captured Forgotten soldier was lying on the floor, legs bent in odd angles, and his neck had been slit. Arminian leaned over him, and checked for a pulse.

"This one's gone."

"We could bring him back." She suggested, "I've heard-"

"No one wants to bring some two bit gang member back from the dead." Arminian sighed. "Well this sucks. Almost lost my life, my hand, my friend's life, an innocent bystander's life and... I STILL don't know where Annie's teddy bear is."

Ziggs let out another small smile. "Aw come on! It's not so bad."

"Is it?" He rubbed his shoulder, it was starting to pain him.

"Yeah! You SAVED two lives and showed those Forgotten jerks that you mean business."

"Yeah but-"

"Stop!" Ziggs shouted, creating a look a bewilderment upon Jojo's face. "Why are you so... p-... what's that word for always being depressing all the time?"

"Depressed...?" Vi answered lazily, she had returned to observing Arminian as if he was the answer to all of their problems.

"No. Like you're always looking at the downside of everything."

"Pessimistic? And It's just the way I am.." Arminian grumbled.

"There has to be reason for it. It's unhealthy to be like that." Ziggs continued. He did not realize the damage being done. Ziggs rambled on, but Jojo wasn't listening. But Vi, with particular interest, watched him even more, noticing the change in his posture.

Arminian was frozen, with actual fear, forced yet again to remember. Forced, to relive that day where his parents were slaughtered in front of him. He felt like a a child once more. A child, surrounded by flames, friends fleeing in terror, except for him. A child, watching his father's head roll towards him. The ones who had done it, laughing, taking pleasure out of it. The shrieks of pain from his mother as they kicked and beat her as she tried to shield her son but to no avail, it was his turn. He remembered the pain, him begging for forgiveness, mercy. Anything! Just to make them...

"**STOP!" **He broke his trance, Ziggs stopped in mid-sentence, he jumped at Jojo's sudden outburst. Vi cocked her eyebrow. Arminian realized what he had done.

"Sorry... sorry...I... I'll see you in a bit... Ziggs." He got up and walked entrance. He didn't look back as disappeared into the hallway, leaving his friend and Vi in the bathhouse, puzzled.

~~~~~~In Arminian's Room~~~~~~

Jojo sat on his bed. He was trembling a little. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, holding something another. It was burnt beyond all recognition. He wiped away another tear. But his face remained neutral. This had been the first time he had cried for a while, and you know what? It felt kind of good. To release this demon that ate away at him day and night. Besides... no one was around and it was his room. He could do what he wish.

"-sigh-"

After some time he regained his posture. Forcing the memory back where it was, though he felt slightly better. He stood up and started taking off the reinforcements of his right gauntlet when there was a knock on his door.

"Whose that?" He called.

There was silence, he was about to re-equip his gauntlet when he was answered.

"It.. uh... Vi.. the higher leveled summoners wanted to see you..." He heard her say. He didn't realize how long he had been in his room.

He slipped off the last if his reinforcements and opened the door. Vi was still standing there though her back was turned to him. She turned around when he closed the door.

"You don't have to accompany me. I know where they reside." He locked his door.

"Yeah... But your friends wanted me to. Just to make sure." They walked on.

"Why didn't they just come see me myself?" He watched Vi at the corner if his eyes, she was just shutter than he was.

"Well Zac wanted to stay with Wukong and Annie... to see if they were alright. Ziggs, well, I guess he's still wondering why you snapped at him, so he's keeping his distance. I dunno why Annie didn't want to do it. But I see that she still doesn't have her bear."

At this, his eye twitched. Vi was very blunt from what he observed and it seemed that final statement of hers was intentional. The very situation seemed intentional.

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat, in order hide his annoyance. "Guess my old gang moved. Not a single trace of them left."

"Suspicious, huh?"

"Mhmm..."

They continued walking in silence. Both of them were in the main hall now. It was brighter than before now. And so he took this moment to get a better look at his forced companion. She looked different from what he remembered but then again, she wasn't trying to smash him into a car. He didn't want admit it, but she was kind of... attractive.

_"Shit... what are you thinking? She tried to kill your ass, you dumbfuck!"_

He smirked a bit at the thought. There's nothing wrong with admiring someone's looks, is there?

"So... what... uh... kind of champion are you?" She scratched the back of her neck, her arms smaller as well.

"Hmm?" He finally noticed her over-sized gauntlets had been off the whole time. She didn't look as threatening as before.

"I mean like what role do they want you in?"

Nothing came to his mind, he hadn't exactly been informed about everything.

"Remind me what roles are there?"

She narrowed her eyes, "There's top lane where I go, the jungler, where I also go, middle lane, bottom lane, and support."

He randomly picked one. "Top lane is what I've been told I should be in."

"Really? So I guess we'll be seeing more of reach other, huh?" She cracked her knuckles, Arminian couldn't but smirk again.

_"This lady..."_ He shook his head.

"I guess so. What do you do?" He asked back, attempting to keep her talking in the hopes to draw away from any hostility.

"Top or Jungle." She answered coolly. "I like the Jungle better. Allows me to get the jump on everyone, y'know?"

"Yeah..." He nodded half-heartedly, he still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Course... sometimes a good one on one does it for me too."

He paused a second, realizing what she had meant. It was time to confront her. She had been hinting at it for a bit now. The seeking out, staying behind to wait for him...

"Something you want to discuss, _Vi_?" His words struck her. For she had stopped walking as well.

"Hmm yeah actually. What are you doing?" She was only inches from him now. He could catch the slightest smell of blood from her.

"I dunno what you mean." He met her stare. Her blue eyes to his.

"Oh... yeah... you don't. Want me to remind you?" She hissed.

"Go ahead. I have all night..!" He retorted.

"I get a call saying some punk murders some innocent guy. Sound familiar?"

"Innocent? He wasn't so innocent if he threatened to put adolescents behind bars in exchange for money was he?!" He snapped. He remembered that mission. Umbra, him and 2 others were sent to rough him up. But it turned bad as they realized he died and was unfortunately well connected because the police's response was too much. Leading him in this very situation...

"You're lying! There was nothing like that in the report!" Her fists were balled up.

"Oh, I'm lying?! I heard him threaten us, maybe your officers of the law are lying." Sneered Jojo.

"Right! Cause I should believe you... putting Caitlyn, AN OFFICER, in the hospital!"

"I could've done something a **WHOLE **lot worse to you and her, you're lucky that's all the both of you left with."

Vi's face contorted into something filled with rage. She cocked her fist back and swung with all her might. Jojo had expected this but made no effort to block it.

**THWACK!** Jojo fell back on the ground, she decked him harder than he thought, but still didn't stop her. Vi was now on top, whaling on him.

"A **WHOLE **LOT WORSE?! **A-WHOLE-LOT-WORSE!?**" Her fist met his jaw with every time she roared. "My BEST FRIEND!" _**THWACK! ** _"In the hospital because of YOU!" _**THWACK!**_

Jojo's face was sore, and he could taste metal in his mouth. Coming to this conclusion he grabbed her fists and looked her in the eyes again.

"That may be true. But I saved YOU didn't I?! And did she die? Like that guy did? He pushed her off with ease. Vi could only watch him as they both sat on the floor, listening to every word he said. "I mean..." He spat out a bit of blood. "You were nearly dead! And I could've just let you die, but I didn't! Am I so much a bastard even if I chose to help a little girl, and save you, all in one night?!"

Vi opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was perplexed, on one hand he had killed and hurt the both of them. On the other hand he had saved her... She was not so sure about trying to help Annie.

"Look." He started again. "Look at me." Vi's gaze met his own. "I'm sorry I injured you guys. I really am! I was alone and scared. And had nowhere to go!" He wiped his mouth. "The past few years I had been with that gang used to be the highlights of my life. And then they threw me under the goddamn bus! I didn't even murder him! I was just part of the team that did!" He gritted his teeth, his mouth hurt.

Vi was no longer that furious, but she started feeling something else. Pity? Was she really feeling sorry for this guy?

"They had cops... waiting for me at the hideout! COPS! They stopped me and what did my gang do? The gang I had been loyal to for years, what did they do?" He stood up, wiping his mouth again. "'There he is!'" He recited. "'The rogue one! He murdered that guy! Arrest him officers! He went too far!'"

Jojo walked towards a wall, and rested his head on it.

"I'm just going tell you now, and you can believe or not... My life has been absolute SHIT!" Vi remained where she was. There was absolute silence for the next minute.

Then, "My parents, murdered before me. My so called friends, abandoning me. I have no education, I have no job. THIS is the only choice I have now." Vi didn't know how to look at the large monkey anymore, whether this was true or not, it was kind of depressing.

"But these past few days have been going alright. I met some friendly faces again and maybe I had what it took to become a champion, something that mattered! But then an old face had to show up and fucking ruin it. It's just... an endless cycle of agony, and I want it to end!"

She finally responded after letting him go on. Seeing her enemy like this... was this even the same person who fought her months ago? He looked vulnerable, and damaged rather than cold and fierce.

"I'm... sorry..." Vi stood up now, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But you could've just came to us for help. There was no need to fight."

"That may be true but you didn't really have a friendly disposition." He muttered, but heard her snicker. He turned to her now.

"I get that a lot. -sigh- So listen then... why don't we sort this whole situation out after we visit the Summoners?"

"Are you going to detain me?" He spat more blood on the ground, away from her.

"She'll probably want to. Y'know... cause of what happened..."

"Am I going to jail?" His voice filled with regret.

"...no."

"Really?" She suddenly had a change of heart.

"Well if you can prove your innocent and prove who actually did it..." She added, quickly.

"I have proof!" He said quickly, "I have the papers that have the order on it!"

"Seriously?! Where?"

"In my case along with everything else I managed to steal."

"Show me." She demanded. Arminian disappeared down the hall around the corner. He showed up two minutes later, a bit of parchment in his hand. Vi snatched it from in to read it's contents.

"Why didn't you show me this before?"

"Once again, you're weren't exactly FRIENDLY." He stated.

The writing looked typed, read as followed:**  
**

**Umbra, you are to eliminate the following targets immediately as of 3/23/xx**

**-Ian Dunnington**

**-Noire Bryanhurt**

**-Faram II Dursz**

**You may take no one along for the first and second targets. I'm requesting**

**Arminian, Nott, and Bleak to accompany you for the third target. Return to **

**me**** when your job is completed for the next set of instructions.**

** Boss**

"Who the hell is 'Boss'?" Vi's eyes remained fixed upon the sheet.

"I... dunno... I don't think anyone knows. He just forced you to call him that the moment you joined."

"Whose 'Umbra'?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, that name unnerved her.

"His right-hand man... well woman actually. He goes to her when he really needs a job done."

"Like assassination?"

"I didn't know anything about that. I was told it was a simple shakedown."

"With four people including his go-to girl?" She questioned.

"I thought it was strange at first. But then he told us, us meaning Nott, Bleak, and I, that to expect resistance from an enemy gang, and we should 'represent' the Forgotten respectively." He answered truthfully. "We were three regulars already used to fighting. We didn't know he was going to be murdered! Nott even threw up! And Bleak was crying!" He added frantically.

"Jojo." The sound of his name sent a wave of warmth down his spine. "Relax, will ya? I believe you."

"You do?"

"Mhmm..."

"I don't mean to sound surprised but, why so easily? Are you tricking me?" He challenged.

"Not at all..." Her face was calm. "Umbra... she's the one who attacked last night... one of the soldiers called her name after she was done with me..." Arminian could hear the anger rising in her throat. "I only just remembered."

Arminian swallowed. "Yeah... She used that cursed dagger on you... I have one too."

"You HAVE one?! She repeated, bewildered.

"I stole it..." It was his turn to remain calm, looking the Piltover Enforcer in the eyes again.

"You need to hand it over." She said, voice commanding again.

"Then so be it... I want nothing to do with those weapons." He turned towards the Champion's Quarters.

"Hold it." Arminian froze. "After we visit the summoners, we've held up long enough. Besides, it shouldn't be going anywhere, right?"

"Not that I'm aware it should."

She jerked her towards a set of stairs, the sign one the wall above it read: Summoner's Quarters, Elder Ones.

"Come on then. They're waiting for us." She walked forward. Jojo followed her, grinning. It hurt but it was worth it. He was finally going to be free at last from his this hell...

**~~~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: See? Told you guys I'd be faster next time. I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I was going get Vi in sooner but y'know... fights and all that jazz. Also, emotional breakdowns... cause hurt/comfort needs that. Anyway as always, have a nice day!**


	8. The Battle of Thoughts

**Chapter 8: The Battle of Thoughts...**

Boss sat at his desk, fiddling with a spherical object alone in the dark. The only source of light coming from the occasional bouts of lighting from the storm raging outside. He appeared to be in deep thought, eyeing the object immensely, as if it were a puzzle he could not solve. The rain pounded the wall-sized window behind him. Suddenly, a rather sinister smile flickered onto his lips.

"Well?" He spoke softly, but there was something amiss. The words cutting right into the peaceful air.

"... I'm sorry, Boss..." Came the voice of the Assassin, Umbra.

**BOOM!**I

Boss was now breathing heavy as his desk had been literally smashed into two pieces. His arm, still extended was rigid and shaking.

"I had put my faith into you." He said, speaking louder than previously and angrier. "It seems I was wrong."

"Nile, and Bleak... Nile had fallen during the mission. But Bleak had been captured. His legs were broken. There was only one thing I could do." She whimpered.

"Expendables, my dear Assassin, Expendable." He cruelly laughed. He seemed to glide to in the darkness. "The real problem is your clear failure."

The wind began to create an eerie noise as he neared her. The closer he got, the more Umbra cowered in his presence. He stood before her now. Observing her through his wretched golden eyes. Then Umbra gave out a cry of pain and struggled to stand up straight.

"You were supposed to eliminate Jojo Arminian... what had cause you to abandon your mission?" He hissed.

"He is well protected!" She cried. "Agh! He possesses s-strength that we- ergh! - do not understand!"

She stopped twitching, but fell to the ground, panting.

"Meaning?" He queried.

"He can reverse the effects... of Death's Touch!" She panted, holding her abdomen.

"You LIE!" He snarled, clenching his fist. Umbra began to twitch in pain again. White hot knives, pierced every fiber of her being.

"I do not, Boss! I s-swear it! AHHHGH!" She begged.

He opened his hand again, and her screams ceased, but were replaced by her involuntary sobs.

"Explain yourself then." He spoke, in his usual bored tone, again.

"It's... a potion of some sort. It's contents transparent, I-I do not know entirely of what it can or cannot do, but I can confirm it reverses the effects of Death's Touch." She stood up, cautiously, not to anger him. She averted her eyes from his as they scanned her.

"Hmm... be gone. I will summon you again if I require your assistance." He had sat back down, behind his broken desk.

Umbra bowed, and staggered out the room. Boss continued to fiddle with the spherical object again. Only this time, there was no smile upon his face. Now he focusing his attention upon the white sword enclosed in a case on the wall. Arminian had found out about their secret. He would need to create a new plan to kill him. But how?

"Arminian..." He whispered into the air...

~~~~~~ The Institute, Elder One's Quarters ~~~~~~

"What... the heck happened to your face?!" Ziggs blurted out as Jojo and Vi entered the white room of Avery, Basil.

Jojo and Vi glanced at each other, with Vi turning slightly pink as they turned away from each other.

"I was hit in the face by Umbra, Ziggs. Remember?" He lied. His left cheek had been swelling up considerably since Vi have him a good thrashing . His busted lip and right eye had began to swell up noticeably also.

"I don't remember seeing you hit in the face." He bluntly stated.

"Do you remember being scared to the point of imitating a statue?" He countered.

"Touché." Ziggs grinned, Jojo returned one even though his face hurt with such intensity.

Arminian looked around the room, taking in everything he could see from his left eye. The room was in fact pearl white. The carpet looked as though it had been cleaned thoroughly and frequently. Jojo looked down... to his horror the carpet underneath him had been stained. The red clashing with the white.

"Here." He turned around to see Vi holding a piece of cloth out. He took it and covered his mouth.

"You should keep your hands up when you fight, Arminian. Thought I taught you that." She slyly smiled. Jojo only glared at her but kept his head down as three robed figures had now entered the room. The first one, wearing a dark green hooded robe, was an elderly woman. She had a pointed nose and chin, and a very snide look to her. But her hazel eyes countered this notion. She wore matching earrings of white, and a had a gold ring on her right index finger. Much to Arminian's surprise, her right hand was missing it's ring finger.

She noticed the stains on the carpet and frowned. Arminian began to turn scarlet at this.

"Sorry." He murmured.

But the elderly woman smiled warmly at him. The others watched as she spoke in a delicate, welcoming tone.

"Nonsense, my dear boy. Ah! You must be Jojo Arminian! Pleasure to finally meet you! I am Avery. Avery Basil." She shook his hand with both of hers. "Come! Sit, sit! I've been told that you were remarkably handsome. But dare I ask, what had happened?"

Vi let out a chuckle, everyone did actually. Arminian could only send her another dark look while Avery examined his eye.

"I believe Zac had informed you of what happened." He spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. But Avery seemed to let it go unnoticed, continuing her joyous manner.

"He did in fact, actually. But he tells me only what he could witness." Avery waved her hand over Arminian's eye, which began to swell down.

"Thank you."

"Happy to help!" She smiled.

"Ahem..." The robed man in dark blue had remained in the corner of the room, looking particularly out of place. He had dark brown hair, and bags underneath his eyes. His face had the look of a permanent scowl to it. Two black rings rested on each of his ring fingers. He was much younger compared to Avery, and had no facial hair whatsoever.

"I believe it would be more sensible, my dear Basil, to perhaps get to the point as to why Arminian had been targeted by assassins?" His steel blue eyes narrowed at Jojo. But Arminian met his stare, seemingly challenging him. He started having a bad feeling in his gut about this robed man.

Avery, looking offended, nodded ever so slightly. "Very well, Moraz." She turned to Arminian now. "Arminian...these assassins. Do you have any sort connection to them?"

"Yes." Jojo answered, watching Moraz out of the corner of his eye.

"I see. And what connection is this?

"I... used to be a member of the group they served."

"Oh?" Moraz's thin lips formed a sly smile. "So you've decided to renounce your old ways and severed ties to them?"

"Yes." Arminian was now staring at him. It seemed that the more he talked, the more Arminian disliked him.

"Interesting... More importantly, do you know why they had chosen to attack you?"

"They hate me." Jojo bluntly stated. "I was set-up months ago to be apprehended or killed. But I managed to barely escape my fate. I guess they wanted to finish the job."

"But you, again, 'barely escaped'?"

Arminian merely remained silent before nodding once.

"Hmm... twice you've avoided death by the same group of people, why is that?"

"What are trying to insinuate, Moraz?" Avery spoke, showing opposition. There was still another robed figure in the room, who kept his hands crossed and remained silent.

Moraz held up his hand. "My sincerest apologies, I was merely concerned that Arminian here was hiding a secret. However, I have came to the conclusion that this whole situation may have been entirely coincidental." The sarcasm in his tone ever so present.

"You little-!"

"Now, now Avery." The third and last robed figure walked towards them. His robes were dark purple like the regular colored ones Arminian saw the day before. But his eyes were not visible. His beard was short yet full, and greyed with age. His hands were wrinkled just like Avery. And unlike the two predecessors, he wasn't smiling, nor scowling.

"It is not irrational to be cautious." Avery looked down, apparently embarrassed by his statement. "It is also not rational to be rude, Moraz. I have already reminded you of this." Moraz also looked down.

"Yes, teacher." He muttered.

The elderly man, walked towards Jojo. "Now, Mr Arminian. Are you keeping any information from us?" He spoke sternly.

Jojo looked at where his eyes should be.. "No. Nothing that could assist you anyway." Avery and Moraz glanced at each other. But the elderly man simply let out a small smile and nodded. "Very well."

All the champions stood up and were about to make their way to the door when- "Ah yes! One more thing."

They all turned around. "Do stop by the medical bay please. I fear what these- what were they?- rusted daggers? I do not wish any long term harmful effects to befall upon you both." He nodded at Vi and Arminian.

"Okay." They replied in unison and all five of them left the room.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Arminian and Vi made a quick stop at his room to collect his rusted dagger and dropped then off at Vi's room. After that they made their way towards the medical bay, where they were greeted by a bandaged Wukong, who was already leaving the place.

"Wu, they're already letting you out?" Vi asked.

"Nope." He had a mischievous grin on his face.

She understood this and passed him by. Both large monkeys eyed each other for a bit before nodding and going their separate ways.

Both champions went through the process of checking in, being examined and once doctors and healers found nothing out of the ordinary, they dismissed them.

"If you see Wukong, let him know that we demand that he returns so we can properly treat his wounds." The desk clerk shouted as they left.

"Yeah right. Sure." Vi dismissed her. Wukong was never known to stay still for too long. If he wasn't coming back on his own, he won't come back.

They both walked in silence before they reached Jojo's room again.

"Well... see you." Jojo said, stepping into his room.

"Yeah... I guess." She answered back, just as awkwardly, they both stood there.

"Bye." They once again says in unison. Vi then turned and walked down the hall.

Arminian kicked his door shut. Tore off his shoes and jumped onto his bed. He was exhausted, being up all day and night. He opened one eye towards the window, the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Giving a large yawn, he let the enticing grasp of sleep overcome his entire body.

_"Eh? What are you doing, Vi?"_

_"Nothing! Not yet at least..."_

_"Whooaa... We barely know each other... We can't be doing this..."_

_"Why not? I'm a grown woman, not some immature girl. I know what I want. And I know what you want ... Now come here!"_

_"Wait! Think about this for a-Holy... shit... that feels good..."_

_"Shut up... otherwise someone will hear."_

_"Alright..."_

_"Ah...!"_

_"Now who should be shutting up...?_

_"You... ahhn!"_

_"Oh? You like that don't you?"_

_"Mmm...!"_

"Imagine the humorous situation if Miss Vi had been the one to retrieve you."

"Oh what the fuck?!" He sat up, groggily. In front of him stood the familiar grey colored robed man... uh... Grey.

"You can't do that! Coming in the room like that! You're supposed to fucking knock!" He then looked at the door which was wide open. "How the hell did you get in?"

"My apologies, Mr. Arminian. But your door was unlocked. I was under the impression that you would not be bothered by a little company." Grey spoke calmly as usual. Arminian let out a low grunt. He still felt tired, but now he felt annoyed and... aroused?

"Knock next time... why are you here?" He turned his back towards Grey, realizing that he unfortunately had woken up with an erection as well.

"Haven't you heard? You're first test match with me begins today."

"No I haven't heard, and it'll have to wait, I didn't get to sleep too well." Laying back down on his bed, he shoo'ed Grey away, while rearranging himself. "Close the door on your way out."

"Mr. Arminian. I regret to inform you that you cannot skip this match as it is being demanded not only by most of the community but the elder ones as well. It is therefore recommended that you attend this match in the hopes of further increasing your overall chance of becoming an actual League of Legends champion and to earn a good reputation among everyone." Grey proudly said.

"You think I give a shit what every...?" He stopped. Then, "Fine... where are we going?"

Grey grinned, "Just prepare yourself for battle, I will take care of everything else." And with that he stepped out of the room, closing the door as well.

Jojo felt tempted to lie back down and sleep but his urge to become champion was stronger, not to mention earning a new reputation. Yawning again, he slipped his reinforcements on and grabbed his weapon sheath. He remembered he didn't have the dagger anymore but carried the sheath regardless. On the counter beside the door he nabbed an apple and bit into it. It's sweet juice woke up his nerves immediately. He opened the door to meet Grey chatting with another summoner. Whatever they were talking about was clearly important as the summoner hastily left.

Grey turned towards the large monkey. He was no longer smiling...

"It seems... that the community has decided to change the location of your match... and also the type of it.

"Okay...? Is that good or bad?"

"I am not entirely sure, Mr. Arminian."

"Alright so... where is it now? And what am I doing?"

Grey remained quiet for a few seconds. "The Howling Abyss, Five versus five."

"Oookay...? I know how to fight a group. What is the Howling Abyss?"

"It's better if I were to show you. This way." He walked towards the main hall.

Arminian locked his door before following. The hall was a lot more busier than last night. Especially the main hall. There were many champions and summoners moving in every direction possible. Arminian saw a variety of yordles. One with a rather large cannon launcher. Another wearing red decorated robes wielding a staff and what seemed to be a pixie hovering next to her. Yet another yordle appeared out of the blue, but this one looked like a native. He had a skull on the top of his head and his two bottom canines stuck out of his mouth. He had a boomerang in one of his hands.

The yordle scrambled up to Jojo. "Shubbanuffa!" He eagerly yelled, holding out his hand. Arminian, baffled, merely stared. "Er... what?" He looked around, wondering maybe if this was someone's child. The yordle tilted his head, and retracted his hand. "_Shubba-nuffa!_" He held out his hand again.

"Uh?"

"Ah, jeez. Shake his hand. How stupid are ya?"

Arminian tried to whirl around. The same tone of voice, belittling yet oddly friendly. He half expected Vi to be-

"Hey he's getting angry." The voice warned. Arminian turned back towards the yordle. His fur had become noticeably redder. His eyes changing to gold. He looked... distorted. The very sight made Arminian become stiff. It took him every nerve in his being to crouch and shake the yordle's hand. But to his relief, his fur had slowly started to change back... and he was still shaking his hand...

"Gnar!" The yordle grinned, then disappeared amidst the crowd.

"It's funny." Arminian gave himself a whiplash turning his head to the left. "He's actually kind of adorable..." There, before him, stood a pale woman with two extremely long, well braided, twin tails. She was barely covered by her choice of clothing attire, shorts and... belts? A wicked smile on her face, pink colored irises and a big ass gun on her back. She was quite small actually, a whole head shorter than him, and a bit... underdeveloped, he noticed. Tattoos displayed over most of her body. A real rebellious look to this one.

"If you say so." Jojo scanned the crowd for Grey.

"Anyhow... put it there partner!" She, too, held out her hand. Arminian reluctantly did the same.

"Jojo... and partner?" He asked, eyeing the gun on her back.

"Yup! From now on you and I are partners, and as ACTING commander, I say we go straight to the Howling Abyss!" She grabbed his arm, and tugged him along. She was surprisingly strong for how tiny she was.

"I didn't exactly catch your name! What is the Howling Abyss?!" He shouted as they raced through the crowds.

"Jinx!" She laughed as she knocked down a summoner and two. They arrived at an arch labeled preparation room/Howling Abyss entrance. Grey and two other summoners were waiting by the entrance.

"Mr. Arminian! It's a good thing Jinx is your partner." He signed in relief. "Thank you, Miss Jinx."

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey." She imitated Grey's manner of speech, then, clearly amused, walked towards one of the two summoners.

"What the hell do you mean by "partner"?" Jojo grumbled, looking sideways at Jinx.

"I mean that as the match is five against five, she has been chosen as one of your teammates. The others are inside." He gestured at the archway. "You're familiar with the way portals work, Mr. Arminian?"

"Yes... walk right through it, right?"

"That is correct. I will guide you once we have been connected. Good luck!"

"Right..."

Arminian got close to the archway and felt against the wall. He instantly stumbled through it and came upon a small, dark locker room. He could make out a yordle with a green hat and a pink haired woman.

"Vi!" He waved, he received a small smile from her but otherwise she remained seated, looking rather glum.

"You alright?" He stood next to her.

"Yeah... actually no... I'm not, not with HER as our teammate.

"Who?"

"Hellooo, Fat Hands!" Came the voice of Jinx in a sing song fashion.. She had walked into view ever so delighted.

Arminian had instantly noticed how furious Vi became just from the way she remained in the same position, "Oh... **you**." She growled, her gauntlets releasing steam.

"-gasp- Partner?!" Jinx said, grinning even more, looking towards Jojo. "You've betrayed me already?! With Fat Hands no less?! I guess you're on the list as well now!" Her grin became more wicked. "Oh...! Something you want?"

Arminian turned back to Vi. She had stood up. "He's off limits..." Vi threatened. "This is between **you**... and **me**..."

"Oh is he now? What is he, your boyfriend? Weren't you ready to kill him just two days ago?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm warning you..." And with that Vi walked towards the portal in the other end on the locker room. She stopped once, waiting for something. Arminian got the hint and followed. He heard Jinx snicker before he felt himself flying through nothingness. When he came to his senses he landed on the frozen ground with the Piltover Enforcer at his side.

~~~~~~The Howling Abyss~~~~~~

"Uh... Where are we?" Arminian asked, examining the surroundings before him. It looked like they were in some ancient, frozen ruin as everything was worn and ready to crumble. Even the bridge didn't look durable, which Jojo eyed suspiciously.

"Where do ya think? Murder Bridge." She looked around as well, only half as interested as he was in where they were. The sound of pillars, and walls collapsing didn't even faze her. Neither did the ghastly howl of the wind seemed to bother her as much as it bothered him.

"Looks like we're early..." She commented, noticing how alone they were. "Greyor is not even here."

"Who?" Arminian was once again confused.

"Greyor? The viking?" She pointed towards a odd structure. Six large slabs were erected in almost a full circle, and behind them... a frozen viking. Arminian shuddered at the thought of succumbing to that kind of fate.

"Exactly how new are you to this?" She queried, breaking his train of thought.

"Uh..." Truth be told, he was quite embarrassed that he didn't have a clue what was having or about to happen. "My memory is a bit faulty..."

"Well what do you know?"

Arminian observed the area, the bridge had a single lane, with towers standing before them. Bushes occupied certain spaces between the towers at the edges of the bridge, which (unfortunately) had been breaking apart near the edges as well.

"I know this is not going to be an enjoyable experience." He frowned, imagining himself falling off this bridge.

Vi laughed, "No. It gets fun easily. Just need to get used to it, is all."

"Yeah... freezing, fighting, and getting knocked around senseless... was looking forward to this." This earned another laugh from her. He felt pleased with himself, but soon was overwhelmed by another thought.

_"Enjoying yourself?"_ He paused. _"You and her. Alone together in some deserted ruin. Dreams coming true isn't it?_

He shook his head and glanced at her at the corner of his eyes. Vi's back was turned to him, she was apparently studying the scenery, giving him a clear view to her whole backside. He serious admit he admired her figure including her plump, round, posterior, which was covered by her tight jeans.

_"COME ON! What is happening to you, guy?!"_ But he could not answer himself. He felt ashamed that he did in fact feel a bit infatuated with her, despite their previous encounters. But it seemed that he was under a love spell that worsened the more he lingered near her.

"Hey... Jojo..." He snapped back into reality, Vi was now in front of him, looking just a glum as she did in the locker room.

"About a few minutes ago..." Arminian didn't move, nor did he dare to talk. "Can you keep it between us?"

"Er..."

"I mean." She quickly added. "What I said... it kind of made it sound like we're dating or something, y'know? And SHE'LL realize this and spread rumors. So..."

"Yeah. No problem." Arminian said, feeling disappointed.

"It's not that I don't like you!" She suddenly blurted, as if she read his thoughts. "I kind of like being around you it's just... I don't want people to be given the wrong idea..." But Arminian wasn't listening. No, instead all he could hear was "_I kind of like being around you..." _ and he immediately felt warm despite where they were.

"Did ya hear me?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah..! Don't worry, Vi. I won't say anything." He smiled.

She, too, smiled. "Thanks." And turned away. Little did he know her face was beginning to redden...

_"She likes being near me... this... this... is fucking great! Wait, wait, wait. Stop... Since when did you start getting all giddy over things like this?"_

"Ever since I decided to change..." The words left his mouth before he realized. He looked around... She was now petting a small, white, fluffy creature a few yards away from him.

"-whew-" He wiped his head. "I've got to get a handle on that." He mumbled to himself. He was referencing to his emotions and thoughts, and how easy it was to control them. He then thought about Grey and how can he was-

"Ah shit!" He realized just now what had happened earlier,_ "Imagine the humorous situation if Miss Vi had been the one to retrieve you."_ And... the dream...!

_"He knows..."_ He concluded. _"Grey can read minds and he knows everything... Shit... what do I do...?" _

He rubbed the sweat of his forehead. The idea of Grey violating his thoughts made him feel sick. This whole time... Grey could see every thought, invade every memory, visit any dream. But wait? Maybe he was being paranoid, there was no way a summoner could be at that level of magic. Let alone Grey. No way at all...

"What's the matter? You look kind of sick there." Vi shattered his focus. "Can't be afraid that much can you?" She teased.

"Wha-? Pfft... No! I was just..." He stammered.

"Just what?" She smiled slyly. "Scared?"

"No! I... I forgot lock my door!" He lied, mentally kicking himself for cracking under pressure. But there was no in hell he wanted to tell her about his dream.

"Damn... that sucks..." She frowned. "Some of the champions are little, lying, thieves too."

"I don't have anything valuable anyway..." He shrugged and pretended to become interested in the scenery instead.

_"Quick thinking, Mr. Arminian. Though I recommend admitting your feelings to her when the time is right. It is however ill-advised to confront her while you're mentally unstable. Perhaps give it a few days?"  
_

Arminian froze dead in his tracks...

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's Note: What's this? Another chapter already? I'm on a roll! Uh... three things, I'm a bit a perv... just a bit... what are you looking at? I said "just a bit". And two... dynamic character? Yes? Or no? And finally... Vi, maybe, sort of, kind of, perhaps, just might, tug at my heart strings. But... pfft... it's whatever. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, annnnd have a nice day!**


	9. Battle over the Howling Abyss

Chapter 9: The Battle over the Howling Abyss...

Arminian hadn't moved at all for a few seconds now, instead he had hoped that by some microscopic chance, he was imagining things. He hoped it was all just in his head. Mind tricks. Maybe this place was getting to him.

"_Grey?" _ He thought.

_"Yes, Mr. Arminian?"_

_"You can read my thoughts..."_ Jojo said in agony. His nightmare had become true. Somehow Grey could talk to him and Jojo could hear himself speak, but didn't feel his mouth move.

_"All summoners can read a champion's thoughts during play. Didn't you know?"_ He sounded content to finally speak...

Jojo swore under his breath. Longhorn's neglect to bring him up to speed had deterred him one too many times.

_"I will not tell anyone. If that is what you are worried about."_

Arminian gritted his teeth. His blood was boiling now.

_"Get... the **FUCK **out of my head!" _He bit his knuckle in order to resist the urge to say it out loud.

_"I cannot! We are linked, you and I! It is only for the match, as well! Please! Calm down! You are interfering with the connection between us!"_

_"What connection?! What is this?!"_

_"The connection between summoners and champions during battle! It allows the both of us to understand each other better, completely for strategies, I assure you!"_

He was breathing heavy, almost mad like. How dare he delve into his mind and view his personal thoughts?!

_"I'm sorry." _Grey "said". "_It was not my intention to offend you. But I cannot control what I can see or cannot see."_

Arminian blinked, then turned towards his only companion. She looked like she was in deep thought. Perhaps she, like him, was communicating with a summoner.

_"My friend was chosen to summon her." _Grey "spoke" calmly once more. "If _you truly worry for her that much, I can protect her if that is your request.."_

Jojo clenched his jaw several times before finally answering, _"Make sure she's in good hands."_

_"Yes. Yes! I promise no_ _harm__ shall come to her. But what of you? Shall I do the same with you?"_

_"Protect her... and I'll remain calm. I don't care what happens to me..."_

_"You are very admirable... do you realize this? You have the nature of a hero."_

Jojo was taken aback by his sudden compliment. He looked at Vi again. She was talking too low for him to hear.

He was about to say something to her when he heard a weird hum behind him. On the markings he and her had teleported onto was a blinding white light, that gradually disappeared.

"Gnar kada!" The native yordle, appeared before him. He was smiling again, and stuck out his hand. Arminian didn't need to be told twice before he shook Gnar's small hand. Who happily laughed, and trotted towards Vi.

"Hey there, buddy." She spoke softly, picking him up and hugging him. Gnar had no objections to this.

_"Gnar? What an odd choice Samuel has made. But having another fighter may not be a bad idea after all." _ Grey commented.

Suddenly another bright light appeared a few feet away from them. Another clothed yordle appeared, the same one wearing a green hat and wielding a blowtube walked out of it. He looked up at Jojo for a second and walked towards Greyor's corpse. As he did it, Jojo witnessed Gnar stick his tongue out at him. Vi could only weakly smile at the other yordle.

He watched the yordle as he waited by the corpse, but Arminian didn't know why. Was Greyor supposed to reanimate himself and break free our something?

_"Teemo is not really a strong champion for this stage..." _He heard Grey sigh. _"But I suppose used in the right context he could be an suitable mage. Still... it is probably wise to focus more on your damage now." _

"Kind of feel sorry for him, y'know?" Jojo jumped, Vi was standing beside him now, while Gnar was trying to chase around the Poros. Who seemed not in the least bit intimidated by his attempts.

"Who? Gnar or Teemo?"

"Wha-? Teemo, of course!"

"Why?"

"'Why?' Have you ever... oh wait... yeah... ya never faced Teemo, have you?"

"Can't say that I have. Why am I supposed feel sorry for him." He thought back to what had Grey "said. "Is he pathetic?"

"Not at all. Most champions dislike him, however."

"Do you?"

"Well no actually... but his shrooms, dude! God! I hate his shrooms!"

"Say what now?" Arminian cocked his eyebrow.

"His shrooms?! Have you ever seen them?"

"... Teemo uses drugs...?"

Vi folded her arms, but couldn't suppress her laugh. "No, dumbass. He plants these huge poisonous mushrooms that are invisible to every enemy. And they when you're unfortunate enough to step on it..."

"That's not so bad, surely he's limited to a certain number of shrooms."

"No. He's not. He can lay down three but they last for ten minutes, and he gets more in just a couple of seconds."

"Whoa... and he can put them anywhere?"

"Anywhere he can go..."

"Damn... I can see why everyone else would hate him. Do they shun him?"

"N-... Yeah... yeah they do..."

"That's... depressing." He looked at Teemo again who was observing his surroundings as well. "I know what it is like to be shunned by all those around me."

"Uh.. that... that uh... uh... sorry. " She stuttered.

"No, no, no!" He added frantically. "I didn't mean it like THAT. I-I... We're past that stuff, Vi. We're good now!"

"Oh... thanks." She avoided his gaze, while rubbing the back of her neck.

They remained there for another moment. The awkwardness increasing by the second.

"I'm uh... going to -ahem- see this Greyor." He slipped away towards the Swift Scout.

Teemo surveyed him, reluctantly letting down his guard only when Jojo held up his hands.

"Something you need?" He sounded grouchy.

"Just trying to get to know everyone, is all."

"You don't want to do that." Teemo returned, rather rudely. "Some champions here don't want to get to know you... Jojo."

"You know who I am?" He questioned.

"Since what happened last night, you've been getting pretty famous."

"Everyone knows about last night?"

But before he could receive an answer another champion entered the Howling Abyss. He suddenly had chills running up his spine. Jinx was here... but she didn't look too happy. In fact, she was pouting.

"Stupid summoner... making me wear this stupid dress..." She grumbled... failing to notice her nemesis a few yards away from her. She was in her Mafia skin and lugged around a huge violin case.

She walked up next to Arminian. "Whose getting shot today?"

"Sorry... what?"

"Stupid. I mean who are we fighting?"

"Oh! I dunno..." He looked towards his teammates for support. None of the yordles had even acknowledged them. Vi however, narrowed her eyes at the sight of Jinx.

"Summoner Nate tells me we're against Caitlyn, Blitzcrank..."

"Damn it." Jinx groaned.

"Garen, Ziggs..."

"Wait... Ziggs?" Jojo turned around.

"Yeah. Ziggs. You heard me right. And Noctur..."

"Marmess..." Gnar growled towards the tower, and sure enough the five purple team champions were in view.

Caitlyn approached Vi, while watching Jojo and Jinx out the corner of her eye.

"May the best woman win." She hugged her friend.

"Hah! In which case, would be me." Vi smirked. Caitlyn smiled for second. Then she whispered something into her friend's ear. Vi froze for one second. During this, Arminian swore she turned her head ever so slightly to Jojo.

She then whispered back at Caitlyn. A surprised expression filled the Sheriff of Piltover.

"Really?! Are you sure?" He never really heard Caitlyn speak before. Her accent was rather charming to the ears he thought.

Vi nodded.

"Well! I suppose that simplifies a lot, don't you think?"

Vi glanced at Jojo for sure this time. "A lot." She smiled.

Jojo felt himself becoming warm.

"So uh..." He diverted his attention towards Jinx. "This Blitzcrank... he looks rather dangerous." He nodded at the yellow, robot, emitting steam at regular intervals.

"He's a big softy." She answered casually. "It's his arm you have to watch for."

"Which one? Left or Right?" The Loose Cannon yawned. "I don't remember. I don't care. Just do me a favor?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Keep him away from me. Kinda hard to shoot when he's all up on me, ya hear?"

"And why should I do this?" Jojo challenged.

Jinx shrugged. "It's your match. If you don't want to win than that's alright by me."

Jojo thought for a moment. He did want to win, and Jinx is an Attack Damage Carry...

"Fine... but you're gonna do something for me."

"Oh am I now? Hey Fishbones! He wants something... oh wait... Mafia skin... dammit. And why should I do what you want?"

"Because... what if I know how to keep... " He looked around at the enemies, his eyes rested on a shadowy being with long blades sprouting from what looked like arms. "Him of your back?"

"Nocturne..?" Jojo kicked himself for his incredibly weak bluff. "You're bluffing... stop joking around.

_"Press it!"_ He heard Grey interrupt. _"Her summoner claims she is panicking, PUSH HER."_

"Oh yeah..! If I know one thing about the League, it's how to fight Nocturne." He lied. Hoping Grey was right and Jinx believed him. He hadn't noticed Gnar scrambling to his side. The Missing Link had understood what Jojo had said, and believed him as well.

Jinx bit her lip. "Okay, okay...! But if you're lying." She cocked her case... wait...

_"That case...is her gun in there?"_

_"Indeed, Mr. Arminian. It is therefore recommended to prove that you can keep your bluff."_

_"Yeah... all I need to do is keep Vi's nemesis safe from two champions. Two champions I've never faced."_

_"I know how to fight them but the question is... do you trust me?"_

_"No... I don't fucking trust you."_

_"As I already knew. So then this will be a memorable experience for the both of us, won't it?"_

_"I can't contain my_ enthusiasm..." Arminian sarcastically thought. He then waved at Ziggs, but he took no notice to the large monkey.

"Hey! Zi- Gnar! What are you doing?!" He yelled, as Gnar's claws had dug into his clothing. Tearing holes into his left pant leg.

"Marmess vigishu!" He growled, pointing at Nocturne.

"Yeah, buddy... He IS gonna be a problem.. gods damn it my combat pants..." He only guessed what Gnar had said, due to his ancient language. But his body language towards Nocturne indicated a very strong dislike from what he observed. "You gonna help me fight him?"

Gnar bared his teeth in an attempt to grin. "SHUGI SHUGI SHUGI!" He called out to Nocturne. The Eternal Nightmare brushed the taunt off with a cold stare at the both of them. Arminian felt all the warmth leave his body. Both he and Gnar glanced at each other. The yordle was no longer smiling but looked rather grave.

"You guys ready?" Vi shouted, as both teams went back to there separate spawn points.

Arminian and Gnar looked at each other one last time. This time, Jojo nodded confidently, causing Gnar to smile again.

"Let's do this!"

~~~~~~Welcome to The Howling Abyss!~~~~~~

The five blue team champions purchased their items, -"A newcomer, huh? Kill them all for me will you?"- and headed towards the center of the crumbling bridge. Teemo and Jojo led the pack, followed by Gnar and Vi, and finally, Jinx took up the rear.

"Keep an eye out for Blitz!" Vi warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We know tha-"

"TEEMO!" They heard Arminian scream. The Swift Scout had reached the center shrubs before Jojo, only to reveal Blitzcrank waiting for them. The robot launched the yordle into the air with an uppercut, and before he could even reach the ground, a bear trap was waiting for him, locking Teemo in place while Caitlyn and Blitzcrank landed another hit on him. Garen then leapt out of the shrub behind blue team's, -"DEMACIA!"- and landed a skyward strike on him. Thus effectively ending his life. "First blood!" The announcer said.

"Wanna have some fun?! Here's a present!" Jinx roared, throwing down her Flame Chompers in front of Jojo, successfully scaring off the fighters of purple team.

"Hwa!" Gnar snarled. Throwing his bone boomerang at Nocturne, who narrowly avoided it.

**_-BRRNNG!-  
_**

Blitzcrank had tried to snatch Vi but she dashed into the bush. Causing Garen to head back into Purple team's bush.

Caitlyn attempted to chuck a trap into the bush where Vi disappeared into but was met by a large bottle cork to her head.

But Ziggs had not yet been seen...

"HYAH!" The Piltover Enforcer charged into Cait, who then blinked away.

Jojo felt himself being moved towards Caitlyn, but Nocturne and Blitzcrank cut him off.

_"Watch this."_ Grey snickered.

_"What are you doing?" _Jojo asked warily.

Suddenly Jojo jumped towards Caitlyn. With the other three champions closing in on him, he smashed the ground in front of her knocking her into the air. Then he felt something hot protrude from his fingertips. He looked up and realized, Caitlyn was on fire... he had set her on fire...

"HOLY SHIT!" He cried and made an attempt to save her... only his body did the reverse of what he wanted to do. For when the Sheriff of Piltover landed on the ground, both Jinx and him landed another strike on her, and Caitlyn was dead, just like Teemo...

"You have slained an enemy!" Jojo heard the disembodied voice say. But there was no time to celebrate.

**-BRRNNG!-**

Blitzcrank had made a grab for Jojo, with great success. Arminian himself being pulled away... the cold, unforgiving metal fingers latched onto his waist.

"Wap!" Came the voice of Gnar, who leaped acrobatically onto Blitz then landed near Jojo although his fur had become redder.

"Bonk!" Jinx laughed, as her projectile hit Garen in his chest.

"Back off!" Arminian growled, as he hit the ground causing the very earth to surround him in a form of a barrier. Nocturne hissed as he slashed the air, creating a copy of his attacks and sending it towards Jojo. The shields however held up against his attacks.

"Break their ranks!" Garen triumphantly shouted, while readying himself to spin.

"Demaglio- **RAAWWRR!**" Gnar had reached his boiling point as he transformed into his mega form. He dug into the bridge, pulling up a massive boulder and aimed straight for Nocturne. Who quickly activated his barrier. Unfortunately however, Arminian's shield had gone off as he moved, causing Nocturne's to proc, making him take the full on damage of the boulder. Nocturne retreated, so did Garen and Blitzcrank.

"Minions have spawned!"

Arminian retreated behind the tower as Caitlyn and Teemo respawned. He popped a potion. Feeling it's sweet, warm taste run down his insides, he felt his wound close slowly.

Small, hooded soldiers made their way towards the center of the bridge with unrivaled courage. Immediately engaging the nearest enemy they could see, the sounds of cold steel colliding with one another soon filled the air.

"Let Jinx do her thing and watch her back!" Jojo ordered.

"Yes 'sir'." Vi muttered. Gnar smashed a group of minions thus weakening their overall defenses. He however suffered fatal shot from both Caitlyn and Zigg-

"WATCH IT!" Jinx jumped back. Ziggs had appeared out of purple team's bush and chucked a bouncing bomb at the Missing Link who could not dodge in time.

**-BOOM!-**

Gnar scurried away from the fight, barely alive. The faintest green aura radiating off of him. Teemo had used the summoner spell: Heal, to keep Gnar running.

"An ally has been slain!"

Jinx had fired another projectile at Garen, but had been caught out of position by Blitzcrank, who had grabbed her, allowing Nocturne to follow up with an easy combo.

Ziggs' maniacal laughter could be heard as he dished out bomb after bomb after bomb. The blue team's minions being viciously slaughtered by the combined efforts of purple team and their minions.

Vi squared off against Garen, who then retreated again due to be severely weakened by the Loose Cannon prior to the standoff.

_"Here we go again, Mr. Arminian!"_ Grey "said", making Jojo drink another health potion. He then made Jojo leap towards Garen, who before he could counter, was hit with a blind by Teemo. Caitlyn and Nocturne attempted to assist the Might of Demacia, if it however not been for Vi's charge colliding with them.

Jojo activated his shield as Garen spun and timed it to release when the counter damage was high enough.

"You have slain an enemy!"

Ziggs once again threw everything he had at the three champions. Arminian was sure he was not going to survive this blow.

"An ally has been slain!"

Gnar's lifeless body rolled in front of him. Jojo... shocked... and filled with rage was forced back by Grey's control over him.

_"You're almost at level six! Save your vengeance until then!"_

Grey gritted his teeth at Gnar's limp body. He knew it wasn't real but it still affected him deeply, for Gnar had been good to him... and now... he sacrificed himself.

"Grrr! That's it! You're all dead!" Jinx had returned, looking fierce as ever. She threw flame chompers next to blue team's bush forcing Ziggs and Caitlyn to dive in there.

"BOOM, BABY!" Vi roared as she lifted Ziggs into the air, knocking Caitlyn and Garen out the way. She then slammed him onto the gro-

"Bye, bye!" Jinx cackled as she let loose her Super Mega Death Rocket.

"Triple Kill!" The announcer's voice echoed.

"Nice one, guys!" Jojo grinned. Vi nodded, while Jinx twirled her case.

They remained at a stalemate, trading blows and deaths. Gnar had picked up a point against Nocturne but at the same time Arminian was killed by Ziggs. Vi finally managed to go down when Garen, Blitzcrank, and Caitlyn wombo-combo'ed her, much to Jojo's rage.. Teemo had snagged a point against Ziggs but died during the dive, and a respawned Nocturne had Paranoia'd onto Gnar while he was stuck on a trap resulting in another point for purple, and a tower to fall.

"Drink up!" Arminian heard Jinx taunt as he returned before he recognized Blitzcrank fire another grab, which she flashed away from. But she had low health, and took solitude in a bush...

"I will not falter!" Garen ambushed Jinx, spinning to win... literally. Jinx managed to escape the first few strikes but fell to one knee after being exhausted.

"For the cause!" Garen made a downward motion with his hand and a giant sword fell from the sky.

Jinx smirked... "Barrier..." She coughed. A golden sphere engulfed her and met with the attack of the Might of Demacia's ultimate.

Jojo took this opportunity and charged at Garen, successfully hitting him with a stun.

"My turn!" Vi rushed him as well landing her stun as well.

"Watch out!" Teemo shrieked. And Gnar raced towards the two fighters as quickly as he could.

"DARKNESS...!"

"Steady..."

**"HAH! HERE'S THE BIG ONE!"**

"How about some of **THIS!**" Arminian let out a bull-like roar and punched the ground beneath him.

All 4 champions (not Caitlyn) were simultaneously pulled toward him and then launched into the air.

"Aww... was that supposed to hurt, Cait? How about you **GET DUNKED!**" Vi had blocked the shot that was meant for Jinx and had slammed her partner into the bridge. Teemo had blinded Garen, who had recovered quickly and chased after Jinx with Decisive Strike making him miss his initial target and accidentally step onto a shroom.

"Catch!" Jinx sputtered, sending a rocket toward the crowd. Purple team however dodged just in time as the rocket zoomed by.

"Double kill!" The announcer cheered, as Gnar had slained an injured Nocturne and Ziggs.

Garen was now defenseless as Blitzcrank and Caitlyn retreated. So he did the only thing a warrior could do.

"Demac-!" He began until he was hit with a cork and boomerang, thus ending his existence.

Blue team managed to bring down two towers before moving on to the inhibitor. They however met the respawned purple team, ready to fight. So they did, trading blows back and forth again. However, Arminian noticed that the longer they stalled an attack... the worse off they were. Perhaps it was Nocturne affecting his mind. Or maybe it was Caitlyn out poking and zoning Jinx. Or it was perhaps because they were being slowly edged away from their goal...

"What the-! Oh! Fuck this!" Arminian recklessly launched himself through the their defenses and was immediately slained. He had felt a few seconds of unbearable, agonizing, mind-numbing pain and then he woke up watching the remaining two teammates try and hold off purple team with two towers, one had been severely damaged. Jinx and Teemo fought vigorously trying to scare off the purple team but to no avail. The blue minions did their absolute best to raise blue teams chances as well but they too had failed. Things were looking bleak as the announcer stated, "Your turret had been destroyed!"

_"Now do you see that your actions have consequences, Mr. Arminian. Do you see that you cannot take on the world by yourself? Do you finally realize that there is no need to act alone when there are those who want to help you?"_ Grey sounded sincere. Jojo bit his lip causing a little blood to secrete from it.

"I do..." Arminian bought his last items. "But maybe..." He leapt at Caitlyn, snatching her dress with one hand and lifting her into the air much to her dismay. Blitzcrank and Ziggs closed in on him. "Maybe I feel like I have to do this myself, y'know?" His ultimate came off cooldown which he instantly used. Managing to pull Blitzcrank, Caitlyn, and Ziggs to him and knocking all of them into the air. "Maybe I feel like that I need to resolve this situation on my own. Because only then..." He shielded Blitz's ultimate. "THEN will I rest... I have to... for reasons you shouldn't look into..." He recalled his parents smiling sight at him. The image filled him with vigor and he immediately knew what to do.

He deactivated his shield causing Caitlyn to fall. Ziggs flashed away and threw his ult at Blitz who then nabbed Jojo to pull him into the blast radius. But Jojo flashed behind Blitzcrank activating his third ability for the first time. He felt all the energy leave his body as his skin became grey and hard as marble. Blitzcrank let loose a power fist, but the move did not even faze the large monkey.

_"Huh... so that's what they meant by 'Sudden Outlash'. You rage... instantly becoming immune to crowd control at the great cost of..."_

_"Energy, yeah... this reduces my movement, how fast I attack, alot of debuffs.. It just completely exhaustes me. But I like the buffs."_

Jojo punched Blitzcrank squarely in the head, effectively ending the Great Steam Golem.

_"Increased attack, increased armor, and magic defense. Any champion below ten percent health becomes stunned for half a second and slowed down on the first punch every fifteen seconds. Well... interesting..."_

_"Yeah... I think I might be considered overpowered?"_

Jojo dashed towards Nocturne who was dueling Jinx.

_**"Hah hah..."** _ He used his ultimate. Jojo hesitated a second before pursuing him and rocketing him into the air. The Eternal Nightmare used his barrier on instinct, in an attempt to escape. Surprisingly, Jojo eradicated the shield in one hit, Nocturne was confused... his shield had been proc'ed by what?

"You're below ten percent, buddy." Jojo smirked, setting the shadow ablaze, earning him a kill. He felt his self-buff deactivate.

"An enemy has been slain!" Gnar and Teemo had worked together to bring down the Hexplosives Expert. Both yordles grinned.. "Haygo! Vaygo!" Gnar enthusiastically chanted.

Once again, Garen was the only one left. This time, he fell back, snatching the recovery runes in the process. Jojo stumbled sideways as the Piltover Enforcer raced pass him.

"Get back here!" Vi bellowed, giving chase and tossing okiaround purple minions in the process.

"No need to be scared- or alive!" Jinx followed suit.

"THE TOWERS GUYS, HIT THE TOWERS!" Arminian commanded. Jinx had made short work of the inhibitor, although she refused to take a blow from the purple team's towers.

Gnar, Jinx, and Arminian charged forward, hammering away at the gigantic stone sculpture. While Vi and Teemo guarded them against Garen and Blitzcrank.

**-BRRNNG-** Blitzcrank had grabbed Gnar while still near the Nexus Obelisk. Gnar quickly reacted by flash jumping back off of it, but not before being struck by it's awesome laser.

"Grey! My goddamn energy!" Jojo panted. He was right, Sudden Outlash had drained him in a matter of seconds making him unable to do anything else than regular shots.

"Your team has destroyed a turret!"

Jojo gained more energy just to have the purple team rocket off the base to defend their-

"Your team has destroyed a turret!"

Suddenly it was chaos by purple's nexus. Ultimates shot out on every direction creating much confusion.

"**Darkness..."**

"See ya!"

"Nowhere to hide..."

"BOMBS AWAY!"

"Get a load of this!"

**"RAHWWR!"**

"**DEMACIA!"**

**_-KA-BOOM!-_**

All the ultimates hit simultaneously creating a deafening blast that rocked the bridge.

"Ace!" The announcer shouted. Arminian had been ignited, he didn't have much time... He had to hit the Nexus... just one last time... He collapsed onto the ground...

"VICTORY!" She cheered. And the last thing Arminian saw was Gnar, beaten, looking like shit, but grinning more proudly than ever before... standing by the nexus.

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's note: Another chapter for you all on a special night! I figured the action needed to come one last time before some downtime and R&amp;R, y'know what I mean? I particularly enjoyed writing this one due to the jokes. I would also like to add... Thank you... to all of you that took to the time to read and review/follow/favorite my story. You guys and gals are the reason I kept the motivation to keep on writing... typing... so thank you all! Anyway I won't keep you busy cause some of you have candy, so as always. Have a good day! Or night...! And brush your teeth after all those sugary, scrumptious delights!**


	10. A little R & R never hurts

Chapter 10: A little R &amp; R never hurts...

**Author's pre-note: A warning to all... there's some... adult stuff coming... Like one. Brace yourselves cause bathhouses often lead to that.**

~~~~~~Preparation Room~~~~~~

The large monkey staggered into the room and collapsed onto the nearest bench, completely dazed. Arms wrapped around his head and chest, squeezing the air out of him. Cheers and whoops filling the air. He probably would have joined in of what looked like celebrating if it hadn't been for the blinding white light that has grabbed his attention instead.

Suddenly he felt weightless. Perhaps he was being teleported again, only he couldn't make out what was the horizon and what wasn't. He couldn't even speak, the words made no sound as he opened his mouth. The air around him caught fire, three bodies laid in front of him.

_"No..." Jojo froze... immediately identifying one of the bodies as his younger self. Next to him was his mother, which means in front of them... was his father._

_"Bitch is dead..." A man flicked his cigarette. He kicked the female large monkey in the chest. She remained limp. Not uttering a single sound. Young Jojo gave out a low cry. He attempted to move but he stayed on his back, trembling from being beaten._

_"The kids still alive?" He placed his foot on top of the child, who could only whimper and struggled weakly under him._

_The older Arminian bolted towards him, cocking back his fist. Only he flew right through him. Puzzled and enraged, Jojo then tried to grab the abusive man's arm but that attempt failed as well._

_Another man, built similar to Jojo, grabbed his partner by the collar of his outfit and lifted him into the air with one arm._

_"Leave the child..." He spoke with an ominous tone. Letting him go, he knelt over young Jojo and spoke softly. Arminian could not hear him too well over the crackle of the fires around him. He, too, knelt beside his younger self._

_"... is rather unfortunate..." The taller man raised his head towards his partners. They peered at him with curiosity._

_"What are ya whisperin' to 'im?"_

_"I'm not whispering anything to him." His statement was untruthful in every way. Lucky for the larger male his companions were not very observant nor intelligent. "If you must know, I was shocked to realize how similar we actually are."_

_Arminian's jaw dropped. The larger man was now standing up, whilst gazing at the little sentient primate. Younger Arminian managed to get a small glimpse of his assailant before passing out. He would later wake up to defend himself against more attackers._

_"D, c'mon! The whole place is burning down."_

_"Mhmm..." The larger male called 'D' casually walked away from the scene. Arminian however remained rooted beside his past self, for he recognized his face..._

_It was him... it was Jojo... only even older than now... It wasn't a larger man but a larger him... But... Did that mean HE murdered his own parents..?. No... wait, no... that can't be right..! Why would he put himself through all this? Was there some unspecified reason that awaited him in the future? Perhaps there was a reason for his parents to be targeted... NO. This didn't make any sense to him at all!_

_Jojo struggled to view at the bodies of his dead parents. He remembered exactly what his father had looked like. Built strong, headless, brown fur, wired with muscles, headless, height shrunken with age, headless... Headless..._

_"Uhhgh.." He diverted his eyes toward his mother. Although she had been beaten to the end. She was rather beautiful... Her lab coat..._

_"What?!"_

_Mary Arminian did not look anything how he remembered her. She wasn't wearing her tribal outfit but instead wearing a lab coat. And her tail... it was gone!_

_"What... the..." He examined his mother more closely. Her face was hairless, in fact she appeared more human than primate... The closer he went, the more human she became. It wasn't until he was face to face with her did he perceived there wasn't an ounce of being a monkey in her features. She was instead a pale, bony woman with blonde hair and grey eyes..._

_"M... mother..." He breathed._

_"Jojo..." She whispered back._

_Arminian recoiled in horror..._

_"Jojo...!" She called out to him... but her eyes and body remained still. Only her mouth moved._

_"Wait, wait, wait...! You're supposed to be dead...!"_

"What are you talking about?!"

Arminian flinched. The fire around him had disappeared, along with the bodies. He closed his eyes. He was flying again but his stomach twisted into a knot.

Who was that older monkey...? It couldn't be him... it wasn't him... And his mother... She was a human not a larger primate... Why? None of it made any sense...

"Jojo!" His left cheek stung now. Opening his eyes, he met several eyes watching him. Vi was one of them.

"What the fuck-!? Where am I?" He panicked. The room was white and smelled strongly of cleansing materials. Jojo had been stripped of his chest-plate, his vambrace, and his gauntlets. Only his leggings remained. A few champions were surrounding him.

"The med bay, dude." He craned his neck to see Zac by his bed.

"What am I doing here?" He blinked. Looking at Ziggs, Gnar, and Caitlyn now.

"You were having some sort of... fit." Vi answered now. Jojo's expression remained blank. "We were celebrating our win and then you sort of..." She swallowed.

"Sort of what?" His voice was filled anxiety.

"Your eyes rolled up into your head..." She spoke low. "And then you were..."

"What? What was I doing?"

Everyone exchanged worrisome glances.

"You were moaning about your mummy." Jinx was leaning by the door, no longer sporting her flapper outfit. Her response earned her disapproving looks from the friendlier champions and scowling looks from her enemies.

Vi had been particularly aggravated by her outburst. "You don't have to stay here, y'know? Don't you have something less '_**boring'**_ to do?"

Jinx simply shrugged and walked out the door, stopping just before she turned around the corner of it. "See you, partner. Pretty fun out there with you. Let's do it again sometime?" Jinx disappeared from sight.

"That little bitch..." Vi gritted her teeth.

"Relax, Vi..." Caitlyn patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Do... do you remember what I said? While I was out?" Jojo looked down at his hands. He tried to steady them.

"You called out to your mom, dude. Then you sounded like... you were horrified." Zac replied.

"Horrified as in...?"

"As in you were in denial that she was alive..." Caitlyn inched closer, noticeably intrigued.

A wave of chills washed over him. "That's exactly what I was thinking... unfortunately."

The whole room fell silent. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. A nurse appeared with Annie beside her.

"Mr. Arminian. You have another guest." The nurse pointed out, obviously annoyed by the already large number of visitors.

Arminian didn't know how to respond to Annie's sudden presence. He hadn't expected her to forgive him so easily, but here she was, red faced from embarrassment... or from crying, he didn't know.

"Are you okay... Jojo?" Her voice hit him like a blast of warmth, causing his hands to stop trembling.

_"Annie...? She forgave me?" _He was dumbfounded. A sense of relief washed over him, making him feel kind of sleepy.

"Bro?"

Jojo blinked. But before he could respond the nurse interrupted him.

"Okay, okay. I must ask all of you to leave. Mr. Armin-"

"Nurse..." He spoke kindly.

"-ian needs his rest now-

"Nurse." His tone became stern.

"If you all could kindly make your w-"

"Hey! NURSE! Can I say something?!" He barked. She jumped at this, glared at him for a second before nodding.

"Thank you." He looked around at everyone. Ziggs and Vi were smirking. Zac and Gnar were grinning. Caitlyn gave them all disapproving looks. Annie looked rather awkward and uncomfortable standing there but a smile from Jojo made her feel a little more welcome. In all honesty he couldn't remember ever feeling so cared for before. It might just make him cry.

_"I'm not going to cry."_

_..._

_"_All of you... being here right now." He paused, thinking of what to say. "Thank you. All of you... Thank you. I... realize that I'm not very good at these kinds of things."

"I've realized that too." Ziggs joked.

"Heh heh... I know that. But listen..." He looked at the Secret Weapon. "I apologize for leaving you with the tab that night in Rumble's bar. I won some gold from last match... So here... Take as much as you need. Think of it as a recompense."

"Wow...! Um... Jojo you don't have to-"

"No, no. I was an ass- jerk..." He corrected himself, remembering Annie was still in the room. "And I apologize. Just take it, man. And you know what? You take some as well, Caitlyn."

"Huh?" Caitlyn's lower jaw dropped a little.

"Last time we met, we weren't exactly on the best terms... This probably won't make up for it but it's the best I can offer to you and Vi on short notice..." He solemnly explained.

"Ookay... I think he actually needs some rest. Let's get going before he proposes to all of us." Vi led the champions out.

"Annie! I WILL find Tibbers for you! Don't you worry!" Jojo called out. This caused her to smile even more. "And Ziggs? That jungle, man. I still owe you that buff and ganks."

"No problem, tough guy." The yordle's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Sorry about ignoring you earlier."

"Yeah, what was that? Were you still angry at me?"

"Oh! No, no! It's Jinx. She... TERRIFIES me!" He shuddered.

"Have to agree with you with that." Jojo smiled softly as Ziggs and Gnar were the last ones out.

"Jooogo." Gnar waved.

"See you, little guy. Nice job last match. Hope we can do that again." He returned a wave as Gnar closed the door. And now Jojo was by himself...

Feeling better now, he thought back to his dream. Trying his hardest to interpret what it meant. And older him... and a human mother... the ideas simply were baffling at best. For the past few years he always experienced the same dream. His father being executed, his mother and him beaten. All while the fire burned down the village around him. He remembered the two faces of the four figures standing there. So why all of a sudden did the third one have his face?

He let out a grunt of frustration. The dream was a puzzle that he couldn't solve. Not without help. But who could see his dreams and explain it to him? Clearly Nocturne was out of the question... Definitely...

He suddenly remembered another who could possibly peer into his mind. He really didn't want to ask for his help but he couldn't think of another.

"Grey."

Summoner Grey appeared out of thin air, wearing black robes instead of grey. His hood was down revealing his white, short, wavy hair again.

"How did you know I would answer you?"

"I know you're always watching and listening. I'm not that stupid."

"Of course. I did not expect anything less from you."

Arminian sat on the edge of the hospital cot, facing Grey in the process. Both males made eye contact and remained that way for a few minutes more...

"What do you think?" Jojo broke the silence.

"Hmm..." Grey squinted at him.

"Is it only another dream?"

"Not entirely..." Grey scratched his chin.

"Carry on..." The large monkey ordered.

"These dreams have been recurring often, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you always saw the same dream until now?"

"Yeah."

"Meaning the dream is significant to you..." He turned away from Jojo. "Or it may be an important memory..."

"Yeah.. something like that." Jojo's tone of voice went cold. He already knew this! Grey wasn't being as useful as he thought.

"But it's changed hasn't it?"

Arminian stiffened. Flashes of fire danced in his peripherals. He shifted his head away from the summoner, almost choking when his black robes playfully twirled out of sight, reminding him of the executioners on that dreadful night...

_"... how similar we actually are..."_

Suddenly cold, and starting to sweat, he wiped his forehead with his hand. "Yeah... drastically..." Jojo breathed.

"Would you care... to tell me?"

Arminian shifted his eyes toward him. "Can't you see for yourself? Aren't you able to do that?" He challenged.

"No. I cannot see your memories. Just your current thoughts." Grey countered. He then pulled out a red potion out of his pocket and took a sip, shuddering a little before shoving it back into his pocket. Arminian eyed his every moment.

"Then what am I thinking?"

"..." Silence came over the summoner as he calculated every variable in Arminian's dream.

"...Well?"

"You're scared... and confused... yet curious..."

"... Alright.."

"How clearly can you recall that night?" Grey suddenly interrogated.

Arminian thought hard about that night... Forcing himself to recall every horrendous second of his parents execution. But no matter how hard he looked at it... his mother was no longer his mother but a human female. Her grey eyes permanently in in his brain.

"Not clear enough. I... I can't... remember what she looked like before..."

"I see..." He walked over to the window and stared out it. The large monkey's eyes remained on him. "From what I observed... it it appears to me that you have been lied to."

"What..." Arminian expressed his skepticism.

"Here me out, first... You have experienced the same dream up until now. Meaning that something must have triggered this change. Perhaps it is a repressed memory that you are now recalling. Or maybe you had merely thought that your dream... the very same dream was your mind attempting to hide the truth... The truth that now arises from the very depths of your brain."

"So what you're saying is that this whole time... I had been remembering the wrong thing?"

"It's not completely false. But fragments of your memory have been tampered to reduce your trauma."

"Reduce my-?! My fucking parents were killed in front of me, Grey! How can THAT be reduced enough?!" Jojo growled.

"I'm not sure. More time is needed to understand this situation."

There was an ominous knock at the door, causing both males to freeze. Arminian edged towards the door. Grey copied his actions. Reaching the door they both took cover at the opposite sides of the wall. Grey inhaled and quietly grasped the knob, as Arminian did the same but instead balled up his fists. With lighting speed, Grey swung open the door and they readied themselves for what they believed was an ambush.

"AH!" They heard a female gasp and Grey immediately deflected Jojo's punch which would have otherwise connected with the daughter of the Crownguard's... if he wasn't suddenly blinded again.

"AH..! SHIT!" Arminian shielded his eyes.

"Oh! Madam Crownguard!" Grey exhaled, covering his eyes as well.

"Grey..! The Elder Ones were right saying that you would be here." Lux breathed, eyes still upon Jojo as he had almost collided with her.

Grey lowered Jojo's arm, who was still confused as to who woman was. She had golden hair, and her eyes resembled the color of the sky. She sported a formal-looking attire of armour. Her outfit consisted of a silver breastplate with her belt being a darker shade of violet with golden crest as the buckle. Her gauntlets and leggings were also silver. She wore blue leather underneath all of that and around her shoulders and waist was a 'shawl-like' lace patterned white and gold. She had a welcoming smile to her face but her double ended baton in her right hand said otherwise.

"Miss..." Jojo voiced quietly, while bowing his head slightly.

"No need to bow, Arminian. We're all friends here." She said softly. Grey gave Jojo the quickest glance he could. Arminian noticed however that Grey had become more tense than when he was at the door awaiting the alleged assault. Was it because of Lux? Why? Arminian instantly came to a idea that he was curious to find out of it was true.

"So Grey." He started. "Want to properly introduce me to the Lady of Luminosity?" Arminian smirked, catching a scowling look from Grey.

"Madam Crownguard, Jojo Arminian. Mr. Arminian..." He paused. "Madam Crownguard."

"Grey, please. I said you can call me by my first name. We're at that level now. Pleasure to meet you as well." Lux smiled at Jojo.

He said, "Yep. Sorry about the scare. I'm a bit jumpy nowadays."

"So I've heard. I do hope your injuries were not severe."

"Not at all, thank you." His have wandered towards the stiff Summoner. "May I ask how long have you two been dating?" He heard Grey grunt, and saw his ears turning pink.

"For about a month now." She happily replied, taking Grey's arm.

"Wow, really? That's good! I'm happy for the both of you." He pretended to be at least...

_"I do not agree with your actions, Mr. Arminian. It is advisable to stop."_

"Thank you! See? I told you he had a nice side, Grey."

_"Yeah, Grey. Listen to the lady instead of me for once."_

Grey wanted to speak out against him very badly. He however smiled pleasantly, "Shall we be off, Madam? I am sure Arminian deserves some rest for his memorable actions." He swiftly guided Lux away from Jojo, but not before throwing one last -'I'll get you back for this.'- look at Jojo.

The large monkey didn't seem to care as he merely shrugged at the stare.

"Pleasure meeting you, Arminian." Lux called out, gleefully whilst walking away with her date.

"Ditto that." Arminian sighed as he returned alone to his thoughts and plopped himself on the hospital bed. He'd admit he wished his friends would come back as he felt so alone again. The only sounds he could hear were the occasional conversatios from outside the receptionist room. He wanted to leave. But he wasn't sure if it was...

_"Wait... since when did I ever care about the rules?"_

Arminian jumped out of bed and slipped on his armor. He cracked his door open to see if anyone was watching...

_"Hah...!"_

He strode down the hallway and peeked around the corner art the exit. The hospital receptionist was typing away on her computer. Though he knew that he couldn't simply walk past her, he had another idea.

Walking into a nearest room he recognized a heart monitor that was off, a couple of books, another bed, two chairs near the bed and a TV at the corner of the room...

_"How come I didn't get a room with a TV...?"_

He picked up one if the books and slammed it on the ground, then immediately booked it into another room. Seconds... and then a minute passed by, and still no receptionist. She was still on her computer, apparently disregarding the loud **THUD!** that came from down the hall. Arminian frowned, looks like he had to do this the hard way. Walking back into the same room he instead lifted up a chair and dropped it on it's side.

"What the-?!" He heard a voice exclaim and he dived into his hideout. Just in time as well as the receptionist stomped into the room. Arminian took this opportunity and left, heading back to his own room...

As he strolled past the various rooms he started to become aware of something...

_"When was the last tine I bathed?" _He froze at the thought... he hasn't bathed since before he the bar with Zac. Which was about 2 days ago..! Making sure nobody was watching, he sniffed himself. The smell of blood and sweat filled his nostrils.

"Nope." He swiveled on his foot and headed towards the bathhouse.

~~~~~~Institute's Lockeroom~~~~~~

Arminian stood in the steamed room, observing athe many lockers that stood before him. They all looked like they could fit four, average sized, humans in there. A few of them had already been claimed by other champions. He chose one near the entrance to the bathhouse. Stripping off his armor and carefully placing it inside the locker he slammed it shut and looked around one more time. He had a feeling he was being watched...

_CLICK._

The locker that he had chosen displayed his name in bright gold. When he attempted to re-open it, the locker glowed and revealed his contents.

"Huh... I guess that's pretty cool."

**SNAP!**

Arminian took up his natural battle stance. Although he didn't look threatening at all in just his undergarment.

"If you think sneaking up on me while I take a bath is a good idea just remember, 'Cornered animals always fight back...'" He proudly stated.

"I know..." A sly voice answered back. It was the voice of another female. The very sound made his nerves stand on the end. "They always fight back. It's in our nature to fight when our backs are against the wall."

"And who am I talking to?" Jojo shouted as he backed himself toward the bathhouse. Making sure to grab a towel from the rack.

"A representative of the wild..." She replied, in a playful tone.

"That's... great... But a name would be better." He reached the door, meaning whoever was talking was in front of him.

"What's yours, new champion?"

"Oh nononono... you first." Jojo remained in the doorway, still in his undergarments.

"All in good time~~" She giggled. There was a hint of seduction in it.

Arminian awaited for another response. Nothing... He crept away from the door.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The female disembodied voice snickered.

"Yeah... well I don't know that..."

"Don't you _trust _me...?"

Something clicked inside him straightaway. He knew who that was...

"What do you want, Ahri?" He lowered his defense, obviously confident in his chances against her.

"Oh damn!" She appeared at the doorway. Her white kimono was slipping off her shoulders. She was a little red faced, either from blushing or from being in the hot environment. "How'd you figure me out?" She slyly smiled.

"Nobody asks that..." He took off the one last article of clothing he had left. Now Jojo stood completely naked... in front of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Ooh~!" She squealed in excitement. Arminian tossed his clothing aside and leapt into the pool. Warm water soothed his aches and pains, making him let out an involuntary moan. Luckily... it was underwater. He emerged from the water, letting all the air full his lungs. It was like being reborn the way he was feeling...

Ahri let out a wolf whistle.

"Go home Ahri, you're drunk." He responded, mechanically, running his hand through his hair.

"I am home, and I'm nooot~~" Her kimono slipped all the way off revealing her luscious body. Arminian's eyes widened when he caught sight of her large breast and her ample, delicious... ass.

"Seriously. I'm trying to wash myself." He turned away, knowing of her reputation. Still... _"Damn... this is... holy hell... this woman..."_

**SPLASH!**

He reached for the scented shampoo while minding the half-human, half-fox. She approached him, swaying her hips with every walk. Her white, fluffy tails danced with each step. Water traced her curves from her long, dark, soaked hair. Her yellow eyes were filled with greed and lust. She grabbed his arm and pressed herself onto him.

He couldn't ignore this, no matter how hard he tried. "Ahri? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious~~?" She spun till she was facing him, with a rather flirtatious grin.

"Yes, but what do you REALLY want? I know it actually is something else." Her boobs had him locked in place. A truly difficult situation for him.

"No.. just this...!" He felt her hand grasp his manhood, causing him to gasp. He gripped her forearms.

"Let go of me." His voice was low, almost growl-like, but had a hint of pleasure in it.

"Oh? Not good enough for you? Is this better?" She began fondling with him. Both her hand and his member hidden from view by the water. Arminian was taken by surprise by this sudden act that granted him pleasure and fell back. He felt himself gradually grow as she continued to stroke him softly. Making sure not to be too rough, but to be firm as well. She wanted him to pay attention to just her for he was her plaything and was wrapped around her finger, just like she desired.

"Hah..." He breathed, letting himself become overwhelmed by this feeling. He knew he shouldn't be letting this happen. He should have pushed her away, except he was paralyzed under her touch. He was trapped from the moment she took off he kimono.. he never stood a chance.

Ahri pulled him up into a seated position and squatted over him, biting her lip in the process. She gently lowered herself onto him until her sex met his and began grinding her hips along his.

"Fuck..." He groaned as she rubbed herself all over his shaft, lubricating it and resulting a bit of pre-cum to emit from it.

"Mmm... you like that...?" She teased, licking her lip while grabbing him. "Then you'll love this...!" And she allowed him to enter her in one single thrust.

"Ah~!" They moaned in unison. Arminian couldn't recall the last time he has been inside another woman and he didn't even care right now. Ahri was hot... wet... and he needed this.

"Oh...?" She yelped as he pulled out, after that he moved her arms behind her and thrusted his hips upward. "Oh... gods..!" She cried out when he slowly drove himself deeper into her the second time, then he slid out one more time before plunging himself all the way-

"Ow..." She jumped a bit, one hand over her lower abdomen. "Easy there, tiger. I'm not going anywhere~~" She lowered herself onto him again, feeling a little sore from his sudden enthusiasm. But when he entered her again, a wave of pleasure rocketed up her spine and her toes and all nine of her tails curled as she found the correct rhythm. Arminian returned the favor by first standing up while she continued to ride him, much to her surprise. With one arm supporting her and another holding her close he continued thrusting into her, making sure to not hit her cervix while at it.

"Mmm!" She squealed, running her hand through his hair while looking into his blue eyes. She had to admit, something about him really turned her on, excluding the fact she was one of the easiest beings to arouse. What was it? His surprising strength? His pleasure-filled eyes? The way he held her? Or maybe how his own tail massaged her backside as he continued to fuck her? Perhaps it was the way he remained as silent as he could, his face remained mostly straight, seemingly trying to hide every bit of sexual desire and satisfaction that he was releasing with every pump...

The jet black haired vixen arched her back and wrapped her legs around him. She felt close to her climax already. Whether it was her longing for the right touch or because it was simply her, she couldn't care less. She tightly hugged him, burying her face into his neck. Her moans increased in volume which made Arminian more aggressive by the minute.

"Ohh... fuuck me..." Her nails dug into his back, and pulled herself even closer to him. Her tails began to twitch while she tensed up her whole body. Arminian felt her walls clench around him, rapidly accelerating his own climax as well as her.

"Ahri... let.. go... befo..." He was stopped in mid-sentence as she nibbled on his neck, effectively shutting him up. Pressure began to build up in her pelvis region.

_"... just a few... more... thrusts..." _She shut her eyes... oooh right there...

**"AHH~! ARMINIAN...! GODS!" **Ahri's mouth formed an 'O' as she swung back, sinking herself as much as her body would let her. Arminian fought to keep her from wrenching away from his grip as he was still inside her. He could feel her rapidly contracting around him for a couple of seconds. Something hot was running down his shaft and all over his legs during this. Her fox ears and all nine tails perked up then relaxed simultaneously. Arminian pulled out of her and lowered the half-human, half-fox on her back keeping her head elevated.

"That was... you were... oh damn..." She panted.

"Yeah..." He frowned... the reason being his still erect member resting on her leg. They remained that way for a minute or two.

"We should do this more often..." She rose slowly, patting him on his head.

"Uh..." Was the only thing he could say.

"Congratulations on the game, Arminian~" She blew a kiss before taking his towel, and walked out of the bathhouse. Leaving an aroused Jojo there, with the swaying of her ass fresh in his mind...

"Son of a bitch..." He grunted before awkwardly going back to washing himself...

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's note: THIS... This was particularly fun to write. Now... you're all probably wondering, "Why Ahri?" But do not worry. I'll explain later. Promise. As of right now... Have a spectacular day!**


	11. With pirates like these

Chapter 11: With pirates like these...

~~~~~~Meanwhile in... wait no, were still in the bathhouse~~~~~~

Arminian stood there, pouring warm water over his shampoo covered head. Disgruntled, unsatisfied, blue-balled... all these words only seemed to scrape the tip of how he was feeling. Though he felt a bit of regret falling for Ahri's seductive ways, he also felt cheated. Meanwhile, his member throbbed vigorously, begging for stimulation. In an effort to quell it's request, Arminian began to think of things that catered towards more serious matters...

_"My next match... when is that going to be? Where is it going to take place? Maybe the Twisted Treeline... yeah... that would be great... I know everything about that place thanks to what's her face... Gods I hate her. Choosing one map to fight in over and over again then completely forgetting about me. I probably could've done better here if she knew what she was doing like Grey did."_

Arminian paused for a moment. Thinking back to his and Grey's synchronization during The Howling Abyss match. Unlike Longhorn, Grey was not reckless. Taking in consideration of Arminian's health and life like it was the real deal...

_"Well... it is just a simulation but still... not bad Grey. Not bad at all. I didn't even die half as much as my first match as I did with Longhorn. I guess... you're alright." _Arminian added conditioner to his hair and tail now.

_"Thank you, Mr. Arminian. I knew the Howling Abyss match would further strengthen our bond as acquaintances. Perhaps we may even reach the level where we can refer to each other as 'friends'."_

_"Grey... get out of my head, and go back to Lux." _Jojo replied, automatically. He would admit he expected Grey to hear him whenever he was thinking, however annoying it was.

_"Of course, Mr. Arminian. Enjoy your bathtime with Miss Ahri."_

_"She's not even- whatever."_

Rincing the conditioner out of every hair on his body. He grabbed the bar of soap next to his non-existant towel.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ahri." He muttered. Remembering that the vixen had snatched it after their little act of copulation. Realizing that he had to walk into the locker room to get another towel he instinctively reached for his undergarment. It however had also disappeared...

"What?! Where the... Ahri!" He threw the bar of soap into the distance and got out the pool. Steaming with anger, he stomped towards the locker room.

_"If she's in my next game I'm gonna strangle her..."_

_"I do not recommend that after observing her past sexual acts."_

_"Grey!"_

_"Apologies, Mr. Arminian. Enjoy your bath without Miss Ahri and a towel."_

Arminian kicked the door down, and was greeted to a surprised Vi and Zac...

~~~~~~At the Flailing Cow~~~~~~

"Another round for your table, Ziggs?" Rumble cheerfully called over the loud chattering of the crowd.

"What do ya say, boys? Another round?" Ziggs burped, slamming his mug down in the process. He looked around his table at his drinking buddies. Gnar, who never drank before, gulped down his drink which resulted in a significantly louder belch than Ziggs. Teemo, red in the face... er... fur... simply smiled and nodded, while finishing his own. There was yet another yordle amongst them who was also showed his enthusiasm -"Hell yeah!"-.

"Hit us, Rumble!" Ziggs cheered. He was happy to take a break from experiments and battling if it meant hitting the bar with some pals.

"Tell me again... uh..."

"Dex. Just call me Dex." The 4th yordle smiled . He donned a midnight blue bandana that was noticeably withered. He also wore yordle-sized dark blue vest that had a knife holstered on the right side. Sporting black combat pants with matching yordle boots, Dex looked like he was in a yordle version of the movie _'Rambo'. _His eyes were the same colour as rubies and his fur was dark brown. His hair was well-kempt and one of his ears (the left one) seemed to have been disfigured.

"Okay! You said you're from the southeast?"

"Uh... Bilgewater actually."

"Bilgewater?" Ziggs gave him a wary look.

"Yep... nasty place down there. Especially for a yordle."

"How'd you make a living down there?"

"Yeesh... uh..." He tapped on the table. "Just the usual raiding, y'know? All those heist, pilfering, thief jobs. Only no one ever died when I planned them." He told them truthfully.

"Oh really? You were that good?" Teemo blatantly called out. Though his words were slurred, his mind was still clear. Dex seemed nice, but he couldn't shake off his instinctual feelings.

"Well... sort of... not so good to be known. In fact people never knew me. Which was good I guess cause that means less partners and bigger percentage for me."

"Oh. So what are you doing now?" Teemo further questioned.

"I'm actually a part-time summoner, believe it or not. Though not a very experienced one. An apprentice at most."

"Which is why you wear that right?"

"I said part time. I'm also a... mercenary for hire."

"What type of mercenary?" Teemo was no longer smiling. Ziggs and Gnar watched anxiously from the sidelines.

"Mostly bodyguarding and stuff. Occasionally I get the illegal call. But I turn them down." Dex answered cooly.

"But you did that in Bilgewater did you not?"

Dex held up his hands. "Relax buddy, I'm here to try and make an honest living. In Bilgewater, that was a way of life. I had to do what I had to do. The reason why I'm here is that I lasted long enough to finally get away from that. And... I kind of want to die peacefully than getting stabbed or shot up if you don't mind."

"Why not get a legal job?"

"Does anyone really want to hire an ex-pirate?" He asked, the sarcasm evident in his tone. "'Sides, what's your deal man? I'm not gonna steal anything here. I told y'all I actually want to grow old and die."

"Hmm..." Teemo was still not entirely convinced...

"Come on Teemo. I'm sure if Dex does something bad you and I will be able to stop him."

"Okalannomaka..!" Gnar frowned.

"Hmm? Oh right! And Gnar as well! We're unstoppable!"

"I bet you guys are. But for the fifth time, I'm NOT going to do anything." Dex reassured.

"One can never be too careful." Teemo retorted.

A mechanical hand with an extended arm handed them their tray.

"Oh! Well thanks, Blitz!" Ziggs waved to the Great Steam Golem.

"Analysis. Customers served: 89% complete." He rolled away towards the backroom.

"Come on, guys. It's all fun and games here, right? Besides we're here to celebrate one of my best friend's first victory in a match."

"Oh? Who?" Dex took a sip from his cup then shook his head as the contents poured down his throat.

"Ever heard of the newest champion, AND my pal, Jojo?"

"Uh... No. Can't say that I have."

"Ooh buddy. Then let me tell you something about Jojo that goes like this."

_**SMASH!**_

The yordles (haha) turned to see Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath standing over an unfortunate drunken summoner.

"You're lucky I don't break what's REALLY important." She snarled. Her tall, well toned, intimidating body poised in a stance that roared for a fight. Which the unlucky summoner clearly was not qualified for.

"Sej...! Too much to drink?" Rumble hadn't taken his eyes off the mug he was washing.

"No! But this one has!" She kicked the summoner in the sides. A few approving whoops filled the room.

"Maybe you should sleep off your buzz..." He gestured towards the backroom.

"Maybe you shouldn't push your luck, Rumble..." She indignantly walked towards the exit, swaying slightly to the side while at it. The crowd resumed it's normal chit-chatter as she entered the cool, air outside.

"Sheesh... Her anger man... Hey, Teemo. Can you imagine if Jojo was that Summoner? I wonder how THAT would've went down." Ziggs laughed.

"And what the fuck are you looking at?!" They heard her abruptly yell.

Then came, "I don't know! I can't tell what the fuck I am looking at!

"Uh-oh..." Ziggs gulped as they heard commotion and swearing.

"Sej, no! Jojo, stop! Come on, guys! Relax!" They heard the frantic voice of Zac as he tried to pull apart her and Arminian.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go!" Ziggs raced towards the door to find Sejuani pinning his friend on the ground and mercilessly pounding his head with her fist. But Jojo just brushed it off, wrenching loose from the warrior woman's grasp and kicking her in the stomach.

"Sejuani, come on!" Vi attempted to hold her back. "You're not thinking straight! He didn't- UHNF!" In her blind, drunk fueled rampage, Sejuani had been thrashing wildly and had elbowed the punk cop accidentally on the nose causing it to expel red droplets all over Vi's vest. Something boiled inside Arminian's chest and his face flashed red with anger.

"Why you little BITCH!" The primate let out in a bull-like roar. He then dashed towards Sejuani who who smashed his left eye with a devastating right cross although Arminian didn't even flinch. Lifting the Winter's Wrath with one arm he slammed her against the pub's door. Suddenly he felt constricted as a green gel-like substance encased him inside itself. Sejuani was caught in it as well and a look of bewilderment came over her face.

"Are you two done?! You both feel better after that?!" Zac bellowed.

Breathing heavily, Sejuani bared her teeth at Arminian. He violently thrashed inside of Zac, trying to make his way to Sejuani, who remained surprisingly still.

"Jo, stop that!" Zac snapped. "Go inside with Vi. Get yourself cleaned up." Jojo was shot out of Zac's enlarged body and slowly walked into the Flailing Cow with Vi. But not before giving Sejuani one last glare, who returned one just as strong as his.

When he walked into the bar he and Vi wete greeted to a a sea of stares.

"What? Any of you want a piece as well?!" He looked around at the audience, awaiting for someone to respond.

"Come on...!" Vi irritably pulled him towards the backroom while covering her nose.

"What the hell are you guys still staring at?" Rumble shouted. "Shows over! Go back to your business!" The crowd then returned to normal and then Zac appeared, heading into the backroom with the four yordles following suit. Sejuani was nowhere in sight.

"Blitz. Cover for me." Rumble ordered, curious to see what was going on in there. Even though he allowed anyone to head into back of the bar it was unusual for anyone to be there this early since the room was mostly for those who could not make it home after a hefty amount of alcohol.

As Rumble drew closer to the door the conversations became clearer.

"Seriously Jojo. You need to stop fighting with everyone you first meet our you'll be hated by everyone." Vi spoke, now wiping her blood of with tissues.

"Hah hah. You mean everyone doesn't already?" He smirked. Only Ziggs and Zac smiled at the joke.

"I'm serious Jojo. You don't want to be going around making enemies with every champion in the League. Even Draven... the most obnoxious, self centered guy... has friends."

"Hey. I've got you, right?" He didn't realize what she took that comment as. "I also have this lean, green, loving machine over here." Zac grinned at those words. This crazy bomber who does it the best right there. This little, BIG beast over there. Who else? Oh yeah, Annie! The child who lights everything on fire." He gazed at Teemo and Dex.

"Uh... not sure about Teemo but... who are you?"

They all turned to the one unfamiliar yordle in the room.

"Oh! Sorry... uh Dex. Summoner Dex." He extended his arm, which Jojo reluctantly shook.

"He's ex-pirate and mercenary." Teemo remarked.

"Thanks, Teemo." Ziggs sighed. "He was just joining us for the drink. You don't mind do you, pal?"

"Shit... I don't mind anyone who doesn't want to smash my face in now. Ex-pirate, huh? Run into Fortune by any chance?"

Dex scratched his head. "A couple of times, yeah... she was a real handful for me but eventually I managed to sail under her radar."

"Really? Impressive." He was handed a raw steak from Vi and placed over his left eye. "I've fought Fortune before but... let's not get into how many new holes she created on me. How about Katarina? I heard she occasionally hires sailors or whatever for a a bit of gold just to be under her command."

"Oh. The Noxus whore?" Vi commented. For some reason Teemo's lips seemed to twitch almost into a smile.

Dex stiffened at this, his ears perked up at the sound of her name. His face became noticeably redder. "I think she hired me twice... uh... both those jobs went pretty okay..."

Jojo nodded, deciding to drop the conversation before it became awkward.

"You look wonderful, Vi." He instead turned towards the Piltover Enforcer who retaliated with a middle finger.

"You'd look like crap too if Sejuani beat your face in... OH WAIT."

"Like once she hit you, by accident, trying to get me."

"Cause I tried to help you, you asshole."

The bickering alleviated the tension in the room. As the whole room took turns commenting on Jojo's swollen face and eye.

"You have to admit, bro. She got those hits in." Zac chuckled.

"A woman her size? With that attitude? She better be able to get those fucking hits in. It's alright, though. I'll get her on the battlefield."

"Yeah, Sejuani is terrifying." Ziggs laughed.

"Are all human girls terrifying to you, Ziggs?" Rumble cracked a joke. Earning laughs from everyone but Ziggs and Teemo in the room. Ziggs also became red as a beet.

"No! Just... y'know..."

"The terrifying ones? I can't blame you. This one here broke my arm." Arminian jerked his head towards Vi, taking Ziggs out of the butt of jokes.

"Maybe you shouldn't make fun of the girl that did it. Less she does it again." She confidently said. Jojo scooched away from her, causing another round of laughter between everyone in the room except Teemo. "So... You took Gnar drinking? Has he torn a hole in the wall yet?" She asked.

"Surprisingly no. Though he just babbles to himself." Rumble frowned. "So that's not new."

Gnar grinned at the mention of his name, then leapt towards Jojo. After that he snatched the steak from him and gobbled it up greedily. Sniggers were given to Jojo because of this.

"Oh gee thanks Gnar! I didn't need that at all. Little bugger..." He grumbled.

"What? You gonna fight him too?" Vi chortled.

"Bite me, Vi."

_**BAM!**_ They heard a loud crash followed by a sudden bellow.

**"YOU DARE TOUCH MY HORNS?!" **

"Oh gods dammit is that Nate again with Alistar?" Rumble peeked around the corner in an attempt to see the commotion but the crowd had blocked his view.

"Champion Rumble! I require assitance in order to restrain Champion Alistar!" Blitzcrank called out.

"Of course. Alistar... it's always Alistar. Y'all good here?" He sighed.

"Yeah, thanks Rumby." Zac smiled weakly.

"See you Rumble." Spoke Ziggs.

"Thanks for the help." Vi saluted him. Jojo nodded at the Mechanical Menace.

**CRASH!**

"Champion Rumble I requi-!"

"I heard you! See you guys." Rumble scrambled out the room. "OI! Hands off the damned Minotaur! Alistar put the table down! Blitz! Hold him back, dammit! I'm not having another summoner becoming hospitalized in my bar!"

Dex closed the door. Muffling out the sound of the whoops and shrieks.

"That's better. Thanks, new guy." Jojo grabbed some ice from an unoccupied cup near the couch by the the wall. He then plopped down on the sofa. "Well sit down. Relax guys. That's what this backroom is for."

Everyone but Teemo took a seat on the couches in the room with Vi and Ziggs sitting next to Jojo.

"So why'd you both bring me here?" Jojo grabbed another ice cube.

"Well. Being that last match was such a huge event and we won. Zac and I thought we should celebrate and I- we wanted you to join us seeing that you helped immensely in the match." She explained.

"Yeah I almost threw the match as well..."

Zac shook his head. "It happens to all of us, brother. We judge wrong. It's just mistakes. A mistake that you made up for by destroying the Nexus."

"Wait...wasn't that Gnar who did that not me?"

"Nuh-uh... that was you. Yes. Gnar was alive after the fight but at extremely low health and super minions charging him? He didn't have time or health to attack. He was actually just about to die. You however managed to get one last hit before you died. Therefore we won the game." Vi corrected.

"Oh! Well then... Thank you... for coming to my aid. And thanks, brother." He nodded at Zac as well. Vi however had turned slightly pink at his sudden unexpected gratitude.

"No problem, bro. Just tone down the violence, y'know?" The amorphous blob beamed.

"I'll try. But.. No Gnar I don't want the steak anymore." Gnar had regurgitated part of the meat and offered it to Jojo. "No really. Have at it, little bud. I've got ice."

Gnar squealed happily as he ravaged the same steak wire making growling noises.

"Oh... That's... eugh..." Vi turned away.

"He's like a five year old, that can kill you if you try to spank him." Jojo chuckled.

"Or put him in timeout." Ziggs yukked it up.

"So anyway. I'll try, Zac. But don't expect me to sit there and take some abuse from complete strangers."

"I don't expect you to, bro. Just don't punch everything, y'know?"

"Hey I won't hit anyone unless they hit me first. Or a friend first. Sejuani just charged me and all I said was, 'I don't know. I can't tell what the fuck I'm looking at. Apparently she took that to heart."

"Well..." Vi tugged at her collar.

"Well?" Zac, Ziggs and Jojo said in unison. Even Gnar and Dex leaned closer to hear. Only Teemo didn't care about the subject.

"I've heard a rumor..."

"A rumor...?" Jojo echoed.

"I dunno if it's true but..."

"Ugh! Will you tell us already?" Ziggs impatiently demanded.

Vi pushed them away. "Alright, alright. I've heard that Sejuani is just tired of all the males chasing her like she's piece of meat. She's a human so she really wants a man, I think."

"BWAH-HAH HAH!" Jojo keeled over. Ziggs erupted with laughter much to Vi's annoyance. Gnar joined in while Dex and Zac smiled weakly. Teemo did nothing.

"And what exactly is funny about that?" She huffed.

"You talk... hah! Like Sejuani has feelings. Tired of all males... Please...all she cares about is strength and beating us up for looking at her wrong."

"Of course you don't see it."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Jojo cocked an eyebrow.

"Meaning that as a guy. You'll never understand."

"I... and you? Tough girl who literally smashes people into cars and stuff, can relate?"

"More than you'd think. I may be a one girl wrecking crew but unlike you, I can understand if she feels that way. Shoot I'd want one too." She leaned back against the couch, completely satisfied with herself.

"So what your saying is... Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath, has had enough with her feelings being hurt? So she wants someone to love?" He sarcastically asked.

"Hey. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Maybe she wants someone to actually care but she didn't want to show it, because it goes against every word and what she's fighting for."

"I don't believe you." He ultimately stated, and took a swig from his beer.

"Naturally." Vi sighed.

"No because I know that if I go up to her and hug her while saying, "I understand.' I'll get nothing more than a uppercut to the chin or a kick to the balls."

"Well maybe not YOU but you never know." She shrugged.

"Right..." He downed the rest of his beer before tossing it in the trash. "What about you, Dex? Ever had any actual realistic situations?"

"Um... sheesh... more than I can count." He didn't expect the conversation to switch to him.

"Toss me a cold one, tough guy." Ziggs gestured behind Jojo's couch.

"Heh no way, Dex!" Jojo snatched a can from the container behind his couch. He tossed it at Ziggs, who snapped it open and began gulping it down. Jojo offered one to Gnar and Zac, who both nodded.

"Go on, guy. Tell us. Hey!" Vi had snatched the can out of his hand and began chugging it with a smile. Jojo grabbed it back but it only had a little bit left.

"As I was saying... go ahead..." He says to Dex while glaring at Vi, who grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh... alright. Just don't say anything to anyone about it, deal?"

"The most disloyal guy here is me. And even I don't spill secre-... why are you telling us if it's a secret?" Jojo finished the small amount beer in the second can and reached for for a third one.

"Gnar! You don't drink it like that!" Zac exclaimed. Pulling half a can out of the Missing Link's mouth. The other half was crumpled next to him.

"Well... it's not really that secret. You just never know who might hear it. When I was hired... by Katarina. I was really down on my luck, know what I mean?"

"I think so." Jojo cracked open a bottle.

"I mean I couldn't get anyone to make a run with me. Bilgewater doesn't really like yordles..."

"Uh-huh."

"So here I am in one of fewest friendly places in Bilgewater, Fortune's Favor, ironically. Drinking a nice cool cup of Rapture Rum. When this red haired beauty walks up to me..."

"You had sex."

"What...? No! Listen for a minute."

Vi stole Jojo's drink again and took a few gulps.

"You little-!"

"Continue on Dex." Vi said merrily.

"She says, 'Looking to make some valors, sailor?' All I did was look up at her. I swear that's all did. And then-"

"The fucking?" Jojo interrupted, opening a fourth drink.

"Shush!" Zac hissed as he opened his fifth. "It's getting good already!"

"Shoooo...Shoo! Baahnah..!" Gnar hiccuped, only on his third drink.

"And then she smiled. She smiled at me in such way that made me feel... warm. 'Yeah. I want you.' She flat out tells me."

"Damn! She's fast!" Ziggs finished his second one.

"I told you guys." Vi reached for a third drink.

"No! Not like that! I meant she wanted me as someone to hire. I think she knew who I was. But it still felt nice to hear that." Dex shook his head.

"Oh." All of them said, rather disappointed.

"So there I was. Sailing with her and I think fourteen others. I don't know where we're going. I don't know what we're doing. She never said why. She only asked of my history of battles and if I ever took anothers life."

"Obviously you have otherwise she wouldn't have chosen you." Vi noted.

"Well... yeah...

"Knew it!" Teemo called out from the corner of the room.

"But why tell us the truth now?" Ziggs questioned.

"I said no one ever died when I planned it. I was under her command and needed some gold badly..."

"Relax..." Jojo burped. "We've all got a past. Just tell the story, Dex."

"Uh... you sure?"

"Everyone kills... there's really no good reason for it but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Besides... I wanna know if Katarina is a whore or not like Vi said." He finished his fourth drink.

"...Thanks." Dex looked down but was beaming when he looked back up. "There I was, the smell of salt water filling my lungs, wondering if I made the worst mistake in my life since listening to that crooked summoner, by that's another story." He sipped his second drink. The others listened closely.

"I'm getting looks from everyone on board except her. In my right is a fully loaded Piltovian Pistol, in my left is my trusty knife. She's up there at the stern. Water splashing everyone. The cold, autumn air nipping at everyone. And it kept like that for what seemed like hours. Until she suddenly yells, 'Half-sail! Give me half sail!' And then I feel the ship move slower and slower. Up ahead of us... more ships, pirating ships, all anchored in a formation."

"It was a siege." Vi stated. "You were all getting ready to ambush something big weren't you?"

"I found that out too late unfortunately. I never did a siege, just stealthy raids here and there. I was practically shaking with anticipation."

"Hoolly shiit..." Jojo slurred.

"Yeah... ya said it bruh..." Zac grabbed his ninth drink.

"Right? So much could go wrong on a siege. To put trust on a group who are all in it for the money? Shit... I didn't know what I was thinking..."

"I hope I don't get shot in the face?" Ziggs giggled.

"All of the other sailors were thinking that as well... I could see them trembling. Which made me more nervous. How was I suppose to trust someone who looked ready to bail at any given chance?" Dex opened his third can, causing clear bubbles to rise out of it.

"I just gritted my teeth while Katarina spoke to the captain of the biggest ship."

"Probably using her sex to persuade him." Vi swayed a bit. Jojo finished his fifth.

"No. Atleast she didn't want to. Cause he had a toothy grin on his face. He must've said something about sex, or something else because she punches him right in the face."

"Damn!" Ziggs gaped, throwing his third can at the trash.

"Reeejected." Jojo laughed.

"So what happened next? Did they fight?" Vi opened her forth.

"Surprisingly no! He actually just cursed at her than told everyone to get ready. He said, 'There she is!' We all turned looked at the horizon and I couldn't believe my eyes... an Ionian convoy. We were after an Ionian convoy with only ten pirate ships..."

"Holy shit!" Vi and Jojo rose from their slumped positions.

Dex leapt out of his seat. "Then the air around me just exploded! BANG! BOOM! BAM! Cannons started going off! I couldn't even move I was so scared! All I did was stay crouched near the port side of the ship... Everyone yelling and screaming running all over the ship! Everyone except her... no... she wasn't screaming, nor was she scared. She just continued gritting her teeth while steering that boat. She yelled, "Full sail! Give me full sail!" But no one but me paid attention."

"Fffuuck no I w-wouldn't listen... I'd be swimming away, see ya bitch!" Jojo commented. Getting drunken chuckles from everyone.

"I thought so too. Until she yelled, 'WHAT DO YOU ALL HAVE BETWEEN YOUR LEGS, HUH?! STOP. RUNNING OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!' That pretty much stopped all of us from panicking... Until the guy next to me lost his whole upper body to a cannonball, splashing me with his blood..."

"Fuuck man..!" Jojo exclaimed in disgust.

"Ohh damn..!" Vi winced.

"Geez..." Ziggs shuddered.

"Yeah... some bad stuff... shit... I remember it even to this day."

~~~~~~Here we go~~~~~~

**_BOOM!_**

_"Someone put that fire out! Grigari! Man the starboard second cannon! Cerchov and Sisco! Help him!" Katarina lurched the ship left avoiding multiple incoming shots._

_**BANG!**  
_

_Another cannonball whizzed right by me. I had just pissed my pants. The color had completely drained out of my face. _

_**KAABOOOM!**  
_

_I was thrown backwards as the whole ship rocked back and forth. Next to us a bigger ship was being eaten by sea. Nine more to go..._

**_BAM! BOOM!_**

_"YOU THERE! YORDLE! GET ON THE HULL CANNON!"_

_**WHOOSH!**  
_

_**BANG! BOOM!**_

_I tripped trying to scramble towards the front of the ship, missing death by mere inches. I couldn't take it. The explosions, the constant rocking, the ear splitting booms. I threw up. Looking up I choose make out an Ionian flag only a couple of meters away. It's cannons were swiveling towards us. Toward me. I was gonna die... I was gonna fucking die...! I saw someone rush past me, trying to fire the hull main cannon. Next to me another ship went down. Eight more to go..._

**_BANG!_**

_ He bursted into chunks of meat. "GET ON THE DAMNED CANNON!" I heard Katarina howl as bullets and arrows now whizzed by us... so desperate... so scared... I didn't want to die...!_

**_KABOOM!_**

_I fired the hull cannon as bullets ricocheted of it. Shit... I think I hit their gunpowder kegs. Their whole ship ignited in less than a second. The initial force blew me away from the cannon... making me land on my back on a pool of red._

_**CRACK! BANG! **  
_

_"GET UP, YORDLE! THIS FIGHTS NOT OVER YET!"_

_A sailor next to me had drawn his gun and fired away at the Ionian gunmen firing at us. I drew my gun as well. Seven shots._

**_KABOOM! CRRR-AACK!_**

_One of the pirate destroyer classes had collided with the side of an Ionian battlecruiser. However the pirate ships largely reinforced hull prevented it from suffering damage._

**_CREAK!_**

_On our left, a frigate had rubbed against us... allowing it's soldiers to board. I couldn't comprehend it properly. The first wave of soldiers barely made it halfway across the ship before being gunned down. The second wave however, had gunmen as well. I remember a few of them aiming in my direction. Something clicked inside me... and I dove to the side!_

**_POP! POP! POP! _**

_Three instantly dropped. I look over at Katarina as she leads four soldiers towards to counter them. One is instantly killed but their gunmen should've aimed for her instead. She ripped into their defense! Throwing daggers in every direction while evading sword slashes, she easily dispatched half of them!_

_"TAKE THEIR SHIP!" She had ordered. Five of us did as we were told and crossed over while the others distracted the soldiers._

_**BANG! BANG!**  
_

_The guy next to me fires two shots at the steering wheel, eliminating it's Helmsman._

_"I've got it up here! Clear out the bottom! Take this!" He hands me a long, large barreled, pistol._

_"Fires in a cone, now- argh!" He whirls around, clutching his chest._

**_BANG! BANG!_**

_He pops one gunmen and soldier coming back over and we headed downstairs. The last thing I saw of him was his body hitting the ground..._

~~~~~~ Back to reality~~~~~~

"Sshhit! Wha happened next?" Jojo was sitting in front of Dex now. In fact, everyone but Teemo was sitting in front of him.

"I can't exactly remember. I think I busted my head. We found another couple of guards. But that gun took care of them... then we found... shit...we found... weapons. Loads of them." He contorted his face as he tried to recall the day.. "We used them and the ship for the battle... it was a good thing too because when I came back up we took down two cruisers but lost two of our own."

"Annd!?" Ziggs asked feverishly.

"Isn't it obvious? We won the battle."

"YES!" Jojo jumped up. "Oh damn... That was somme ffuucking ssstory, Dex..!"

"Yeah... thanks..." He inhaled slowly, trying to calm his heartbeat. He always had a hard time with that scene... guts splattering his face was something he wished to forget.

"Soo... what happened next?" Ziggs queried.

"Yeeah..! What uh...what is *hic* Tired..." Zac slumped over on the couch.

"Oh! You're druunk! Gimme your keyss!" Vi demanded, also intoxicated.

"We took the Ionian ships that weren't completely wrecked. We also took the loot... probably months worth of goods. Everyone was happy... Everyone but me... I was... kind of still in shock, y'know? I didn't know what to do with anything. All this... it took a toll on me..."

"That's why you turn it off." Dex heard Teemo spoke quietly but steadily.

"What do you mean?"

"Your emotions... your supposed to turn them off when that happens... never combine those two lives together."

Dex only stared. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Er... As we sailed, I just stared out at the sea. Didn't really want to do anything ... I just wanted to stay in that spot, watching the waves dance around the ship. Then Katarina came by..."

"Wait...! Noh way!" Ziggs gawked.

"I KNEW IT!" Vi triumphantly howled.

"Forreal? Sshe had sex with ya?!"

"Ugh..! No... took me to the Captain's quarters, told me she was impressed how I remained vigilant and collected under pressure, even though I vomited. She told me if I didn't capture that frigate, we would've been slaughtered. Told me Noxus could use me despite being a yordle. I just wanted to go home. Pretty sure she was joking..."

"Damn..." Vi shook her head.

"Why did sshe take yoou to her kaurters?" Jojo's curiosity had peaked.

"Yeah... yeah...! She could've jusst *hic* told ya that stuff there!" Ziggs narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. She just did. Then she handed me my bag of gold... I'll admit, I was instantly ecstatic about it. There was so much... money! I didn't know what to do with it!"

"Hooolld it... she handed you a bunch of gold in her cabin? When she could've easily gave you it on deck? You're not telling us something..." Vi accused.

"Yeah! I jusst said that!" Ziggs agreed.

"Whaa happened? You fucked her, dint ya?"

"Y'all are drunk. Katarina, from NOXUS, and a yordle? Stop drinking, all of you.."

"Lux iz datin' a Summooner! A really fuckin annoyin one..."

"Last time I checked, champions and summoners are allowed to date as long as it's consensual. And nothing happened between us!"

"Well tha sstory sucks now. No happy endin!"

"Yeah, well... l'm just glad I got to live." Dex stood up, and made his way to the door.

"Where ya going, guy?" Ziggs frowned.

"Home... I'm exhausted."

"You can crash here, y'know?" Vi yawned.

"Nah it's okay. I like my bed at the Institute. It's been nice meeting y'all. See y'all around."

"Mhmm."

"See ya, Dex."

"Bye."

"Mmph! Eh?! Whas goin on?!" Zac shot up but just slumped to the other side of the couch and went back to snoring.

"Bye." Dex opened the door and left. Leaving the six inebriated champions to themselves.

"I kind of liked that guy..." It was Ziggs turn to yawn. "He was actually friendly..." Ziggs slumped over. Resting his head on Jojo, who didn't mind.

"Yeh... he was, wasn't he..?" Vi rubbed her eyes and replaced the tissue in her nostrils. Then, to drunken Jojo's surprise, she rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off. Gnar had already fallen asleep and was snoring away, so was Zac. Teemo remained silent as he too, crept out the room.

Jojo blinked before falling back on the couch. Gradually, the irresistible touch of sleep rolled over him...

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's note: I don't have much to say... Yordles. And also The Yordles band is not owned by me obviously. Neither is the movie "_Rambo"._ But Dex is... Also 6000. Making my way up there thanks to all of you. So thanks and have a spectacular day!**


	12. So complex

Chapter 12: So complex...

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

"I... uh..." Lux blushed, while covering herself with Grey's robe. Grey remained calm, and cracked his knuckles, while gesturing her to leave the room filled with shocked summoners, champions and one particularly frightened looking one.

As she met the cool, brisk air outside, Lux paused, awaiting for her date to follow her. The cold nipped at her arms and exposed stomach where her dress was torn. She wrapped Grey's robe around her tightly. Her panic induced breathing slowed as she came to terms about what had happened. She was at a party with Grey. It was an odd choice for a date she admitted but was happy just to finally go out with him again. At the party everything was going fine... until a few moments ago when her dress was accidentally ripped by an irritating fan. She was actually used to it. Not the ripping of a dress part, the annoying fan part. Actually, that was a constant factor in her life and she was used to that. She always dealt with those who "fangirl" over her appearance with a firm yet amiable hand. Yet this specific summoner had been persistent resulting in an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction... which Grey was not pleased about.

A warm feeling radiated throughout her being.

_"Ah. Grey..."_

His reaction to the situation had been swift. Immediately throwing his black summoner robes over her with not even so much as a blink.

"Are you unhurt, Madam Crownguard?" Lux spun around as Grey emerged from the door, coolheaded as normal.

"What did you do now, Grey?" She beamed.

"Oh. I did not do anything that would cause permanent harm to him. We actually discussed why the event occurred. And he came to his senses, even offering to pay for your dress. " He shrugged.

"Right... I believe you." She said with a sarcastic smile, all the while making her way to him and clinging to his wiry arms.

"It appears you do not believe me. Perhaps I should instead show you what happened?"

Lux clutched tightly onto his robe. "I'm not going back in there."

"That was a joke." He stated.

"You're horrible at jokes." She giggled. They began walking towards the Institute..

"It is quite difficult to feign a statement that is believable and humorous simultaneously..."

"Not really, Grey. You're just too brainy for it."

Grey blushed from this. Lux immediately noticed this and her grin spread from ear from ear.

"It appears that I have made you blush, Summoner Grey." She mocked his speech pattern.

"It appears... that I cannot respond correctly to that..." He quietly said.

"Ahah! I win!" She teased him. "I told you I would get you back for that first date!"

"*Ahem* Yes, yes. I suppose you did." He pulled her closer. She made no objections to this. In fact she welcomed this act of intimacy. Her sky-blue eyes were transfixed on his black eyes. She wasn't even slightly creeped out by how not only were his irides black but so were his scleras... wait...

"Grey... what's wrong with your eyes?" Lux stopped walking.

"Hmm? I do not understand." A frown appeared on his face.

"Your eyes... are black. Are you alright..?"

"Oh! No, no, no. I've forgotten that this is our first date at nighttime. You see, Madam Crownguard, my eye-color or rather my sclera color changes depending on the amount of light that's available. The darker it is... the blacker it gets."

"Wow...really?" She stared with uncertainty, her posture exhibited discomfort.

"Oh absolutely! Here. Illuminate me." He looked towards her, where she took out her wand. Shortly after, a light emitted at the end of it and true to his word, Grey's sclera slowly whitened. Only his iris remained black.

"That's... weird." She lowered her wand. His eyes began to darken again.

"It is a mutation I inherited from my father..."

"Oh... is it benign? Does it affect you in anyway?" They resumed their walking.

"No. Although I have noticed how easily I can detect objects in the dark."

"So... it's similar to a... say a cat in terms of night vision?"

"Essentially."

"Oh..! How did your father ever achieve that ability? If I may ask."

"Of course you may. Unfortunately I'm afraid I never knew him long enough to ask."

"What happened..?" She grasped him tightly, in an attempt to offer him solace.

"Oh... well you see... I cannot recall when it occured but I remember being awoken inside an orphanage as a child. When the previous night... I had fallen asleep next to my parents." He responded, trying his best to conceal his desolation.

"Oh! By the gods... I'm so sorry, Grey..."

"Nonsense... It is important to ask. How are we to strive if we do not know?"

"I... oh..! Umm..."

"I assume you wish to know about my childhood?" He said automatically.

"No, no! We don't have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable!" Lux added quickly.

"I am uncomfortable about this subject. However my girlfriend wishes to understand more about my personal childhood. Therefore I am willing to share. But only for you..."

Lux's jaw dropped. This was the first time Grey had called her his 'girlfriend' since they started dating. This was also the very first she would get the chance to know him. The past dates being all about her life instead of him.

"I uh..." She stuttered. Not even remotely sure what she could ask.

"Would you like to know more about my parents?"

"Can I?" She meekly asked.

"Of course. Where shall we start?"

"Um... can you tell me about your mother?"

"Roenna Grey, my maternal mother, was as I recall an exceptionally beautiful women when I first layed my eyes upon her. But over the years she had become ill for whatever reason and slowly withered away as do flowers. Still... even as her beautiful exterior degraded as the days gone by, her interior remained unchanged. She remained as sweet and caring as before she became ill. I can even remember her warm and welcoming smile to this day. Her smile, her grey eyes, her blonde hair... I can still remember it..."

"Do you miss her?" Lux asked. Her voice became filled with sympathy.

Grey remained quiet for a moment as they continued to get closer to the Institute, causing Lux to panic again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"No. Once again, Madam Crownguard, you did not offend me at all. I was merely attempting to answer your question with honesty, however I find it with great difficulty to even consider it."

"Oh..! So... you do miss her?"

"I do not."

"You don't... May I ask why..?"

"You may. I do not miss my mother because I am furious at the fact that both she and my father abandoned me."

"I'm afraid to ask..." Was the only thing she could say.

"I assume you wish to know why they abandoned me?"

"...yes?"

"Unfortunately I do not know the answer to that question either."

"Oh... so changing subjects, how did you become a summoner?"

"A reasonable question. Hmm..." Grey scrunched up his face as he tried to remember his past. But he found the task becoming onerous the more he tried.

_"Having trouble?"_

The color immediately drained from thr young summoner's face. Not this again... not now...

_"Isn't it more prudent... to just tell her to leave you alone? Why go through all this social nonsense when a simple 'Fuck you' is all you really need?"_

_"I am not going to indulge in that request."_

_"And why not Grey? Why not fulfill the needs of yourself? This stupid girl doesn't need to know anything about you. So why tell her?"_

_"You shut your damned mouth!"_

"Grey?" Lux's worrisome voice brought him back to reality. The sides of his face and his hands all felt numb.

"...yes, Madam Crownguard?"

"You blanked out."

"Indeed... apologies. I fear unwanted old thoughts are protruding upon me."

"Oh... we can stop if you want."

"... I apologize if I offended you, Madam Crownguard."

Lux gave out an exasperated sigh. "Grigori Nicolas Grey." She sternly said. The summoner's eyes narrowed as his girlfriend's eyes confidently met his. Not many people knew his first name. And even less call him by it. This was unexpected. Usually he met this act with a cold, hard resolve... unfortunately he couldn't help but start to smile as her voice echoed in his ears.

"We've known each other for how long now?!" She interrogated.

"For three years and eleven months."

"And seven days! How long have we've been seeing each other?!"

"I assume by the term 'seeing', you mean dating. Approximately a year I believe."

"No. EXACTLY a year."

"I see..."

"And I couldn't help but notice that for a year. You've always referred me as Madam Crownguard. I'm not even remotely old!"

"I... have a large amount of respect for you."

"So large that you haven't referred to me as my first name? You haven't even..." Her face turned slightly red. "... even kissed me yet..."

"Did... did you wish for me to be more intimate with you, Mada- Lux?"

"Gods..!" Lux facepalmed. "What do you think, Grey? With your highly intelligent brain, what do you- Mmph?!"

Grey had taken the Lady of Luminosity by surprise with a swift kiss, while resting his hands on her hips. Lux had become completely mesmerized by this. Her eyes closed and she too wrapped herself around Grey. She had the urge to explore the inside of his mouth with her tongue but resisted the thought. She wanted to savor the moment.

Grey pulled himself from her lips. "Are you satisfied... Lux?" He said, a soft smile on his face.

"Awah... *ahem* It was okay." Lux looked away in order to hide her grin from him. Her face felt hot.

"Interesting. Can you provide any advice that could possibly improve my performance?"

"Uh..." But before she could think the summoner suddenly turned his back to her.

"Wait... what are you-?"

"Do you sense that?"

"What? Sense what?"

"I sense... exceptional amounts of magic... coming from over there." He pointed towards a park. The night sky made the shadows of trees and equipment greet their gaze.

"I don't see anything..." Her voice was low and her right hand lowered to her wand.

"Do not only rely on only your sight. Cover me." He directed, slowly making his way towards the center of the area. Lux trailed behind him a few feet, just as alert. She was could feel the aura of magic in the air around her, and she was quite wary now. Sure she was used to this, but only on the battlefield... not in a park with her date.

Grey silently came upon a tree. Only it had been charred and smelled heavily of ash. The roots were covered with piles of soot and something poked out of it.

"This is where it is originated from." He whispered. "Something lies underneath here."

"So you're going to just touch it?! You don't know what that is!" She frantically replied back in a quiet tone.

"I assume it may be the stolen magical artifact that had been reported missing a few day earlier."

"And if it's not?"

Grey stared at her for a second before answering. "There... our allies are on their way." He kneeled near the pile of ash.

"Grey... please..." She pleaded. "You need to be careful...!"

**_SNAP!_**

"Well, well, well. Just what do we have here?"

Both champion and summoner stood up back to back. Around them, they could make out a dozen cloaked figures, all wearing black clothes with various red patterens on them.

"Aren't you the orphan from the papers?" One of them stated, causing Grey to narrow his eyes. "And the Lady of Luminosity! What an honor! You're much hotter in person than in the pictures. That's good... for all of us. Don't y'all agree?" He gained whoops and snickers of approval. Lux gritted her teeth. Her nerves were sent over the edge by this. She knew exactly what they were thinking. It frightened, and sickened her. Not to mention it made her angry as hell. But they were in a bad position. Gods she wish she had her brother by her side now... Grey looked cool in many duels with other summoners but against a group of them? What were they going to do? She didn't know their strengths or weaknesses. If they couldn't fight them off or escape she would be... she would be...

_"Breathe... Lux... Have faith in me." _Grey's voice echoed in her mind. It didn't help her trembling but it did make her feel not so alone. Her hand firmly held onto her wand.

"State your business." Grey commanded.

"Our business?" The vile hooded figure laughed. "Our business is our business. But uh... if you want to go head and ditch the girl that be just dandy as well."

"Not going to happen." Grey firmly said.

"Oh! Well now! Mr. Hero over here isn't going to surrender. Isn't that sweet, kids?" The lead hooded figure inched closer. Laughing could be heard from the other eleven.

"Grigori..!" Lux's whisper was hoarse.

"Okay! If this is how it must go!" Grey grinned wickedly. Making a guard motion with his arms he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"BARRIER!" A golden sphere-shaped light surrounded the both of them. Knocking back all the attackers. "NOW LUX!"

"LUCENT SINGULARITY!" She screamed. A ball of light rocketed out of her wand, distorting the sight of four attackers.

"IGNITE!" She heard her partner growl followed by the blood-curdling scream of the unfortunate victim.

_BANG! _

Her ball of light exploded, knocking out three attackers immediately. On her right, two more charged at her.

"BINDING LIGHT!" She gasped as one collided into her. He however remained trapped as was his partner. Before she could blink, Grey had appeared in front of her and delivered a swift kick to a place that's not supposed to be kicked.

"Nobody threatens her..." He sneered before launching a left jab straight into the leader's throat, who emitted a sickening choking sound and fell back. His partner swiped at Grey who parried his assualt effortlessly and broke his wrist. The hooded soldier howled with pain before being silenced with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him back a couple of yards.

Lux was on her feet now as another man charged her. She sidestepped it and whacked him on the back of the head with her her wand. He staggered forward before she aimed again for his head and swung with all her might.

"Argh!" She spun around. A man had snagged onto Grey's back and when she saw the knife stick out of him she yelped. Another man was coming his way.

"PRISMATIC BARRIER!" She launched her wand to him and he became outlined in a white glow. In the corner of her eye, three were gunning for her.

Grey wrenched himself from his attackers and back-kicked the one who stabbed him, in the knee, successfully breaking it.

"No!" Grey snarled as Lux's pursuers were within a few yards from her.

Suddenly he appeared in front of two of them and tackled them to the ground. "AAHCK..." He saw the third attacker fall down, clutching his throat.

_WHACK!_

One of the attackers he tackled sunk his fist into his nose. Grey flashed next to Lux. His whole upper lip felt warm as red liquid dripped out of it.

The remaining three stood in front of them, as if it were a standoff. They however didn't seem to want to fight. Clearly shocked that members of their squad either died or were knocked out.

"Y-you should give up, bitch! You can't win!" The biggest one blurted.

"We just did... Luxanna?"

"HyaAHH!" She roared.

_**BBAAMM!**_

The final three attackers were blasted backward into the charred tree. Wet snaps were heard upon contact with it and then it was over.

Lux looked around at the fallen enemies. She was still shaking a bit as Grey lifted up the only alive and conscious assailant.

"Who do you work for?!" He shook him. The only answer he recieved was a spit to the face. Grey was not amused. "Hmph..."

**THWACK!**

He knocked out that one as well, breaking loose a couple of teeth in the process. He then let out one final growl before standing up and facing Lux.

"Are you... unharmed?" He spoke calmly once more.

"I'm alright... I'm alright... yo- you have a knife-"

"I am aware. Unfortunately I cannot remove it effectively. May I ask if you do it?" He turned around.

"This is gonna hurt..." She gripped the handle. "On the count of three... One..." She hastily pulled it out.

Grey grunted when the knife was wrenched from the back of his shoulder. The pain was sharp and immediate but he shook it off. After all, there were more important matters at hand. He gently held her arm amd pulled her closer.

"Are you sure you are 'alright'?" He asked once more.

"Yeah... just a little shaken I guess. I'm still not used to fighting so close to people. Especially ones with knives who want to... y'know..."

Grey realized what she was implying. "Not to worry. You handled yourself rather well at close quarters combat, unlike I who failed to evade a devastating blow, or it would have been had I not glanced at you multiple times."

"You... were watching me?"

"Of course I was watching you! What were I to do if you were hurt? Why, I would reach a level of anger that could only be compared to Tryndamere's rage. I do not wish for you to ever be subjected to harm's touch, Lux. You are too precious to me for that to happen. So in order to ensure that you may never be harmed by your attackers, I relied on brutal force."

"Oh..! Oh my..." She exclaimed softly. Even after all this fighting, his odd, but welcoming words made her melt from the inside. Those words echoed over and over in her brain, making her feel so safe, so wanted... so loved. She was not in control of herself anymore as she grasped onto Grey and buried her face in his neck.

"Oh no..! H-have offended you, Lux?"

"Eh..? No! Not at all! How is hugging, a response to an insult?!" She stared up at him. His fully dark eyes didn't even bother her anymore.

"Oh! You ARE hugging me. But why are your left fingers invading my wound if you are only hugging me?"

She pulled away from him and examined her hand. "BY THE GODS!" She frantically wiped his blood off of her hands with her stained and ruined dress. "I am so sorry! I didn't even notice-!"

"Nonsense, Lux. I have came to the conclusion that it is never your intent to purposely harm me." He looked past her. "Running rather slow today are we?"

Behind Lux, several summoners had teleported in via the spell: Teleport. Summoner Nate and Moraz were among them. Both looking rather cranky and exhausted. Summoner Basil was with them as well. Even in the cold, violent filled night she still appeared warm and loving.

"Sorry we're late." Nate grumbled as she and a couple of other summoners went towards the bodies. But Moraz seemed to be a little less tolerant of being called.

"Grey, what is the meaning of this?! Who are these people and why is Miss Crownguard covered in blood?!" Moraz spat.

Before Grey could answer Nate interrupted. "Damn it, Grey! You've killed nearly all of them again!"

Basil, Moraz and Lux all turned towards him. "Allow me to explain please." He held up his hands.

"Alright then. Shoot." Nate replied.

"Madam Crownguard and I were traveling back towards the Institute when I detected a Class 3 magical aura emanating from that burnt tree over there." He pointed at it.

"Hey guys! Check out the tree, will ya?" Nate called out. Seven summoners nodded and walked towards the tree.

"Oh but do take precaution!" Grey added in. Lux rolled her eyes.

"Carry on."

"Naturally as an official officer of the League of Legends, I went over to inspect it."

"A clear bad idea." Nate, Lux and Basil all commented. Then they laughed. Moraz narrowed his eyes at the three of them and Grey only gave a small smile.

"Upon closer examination we were ambushed by twelve mysterious hooded figures whose intentions were clear. To sexually assault Madam Crownguard and possibly murder the both of us."

"Holy shit!" Nate exclaimed.

"By the gods! Are you unharmed Madam Crownguard?" Basil inspected Lux, her wand out and ready to heal.

"I am okay. Thanks to Summoner Grey's thinking I did not suffer any scarring blows."

"I have a question." Moraz stated. All three woman glanced at each other. Grey remained unfazed.

"What were you and Miss Crownguard doing out so late?" He sneered.

"As much as I would like to answer truthfully to that question, I am afraid that it will be met with the response, quote-unquote mind your own business. What Madam Crownguard and I were doing out so late had nothing to do with the ambush." Grey answered coolly. Basil and Nate's jaw dropped while Lux began to blush, but also smiled at the response.

Moraz sent a look that rivaled Cassiopeia's at Grey who remained calm and collected as usual.

"And I... we are supposed to take your word?"

"You are not entitled to. It is a unanimous decision I presume?" He gazed at all of them. Nate and Basil grinned.

"Very well." Moraz huffed. He continued to eye Grey who still had a blank expression upon his face. Knowing there wasn't anything left to question he signaled a few more summoners over and walked over to the bodies.

"Look at you!" Nate lightly elbowed Grey. "Giving Moraz shit!"

"I do not understand what you are implying." He shrugged.

"Sure you don't, Grey. Sure you don't."

The four of them were then signaled over by some summoners by the charred tree.

"What'd you find?" Nate asked aa the other summoners were too busy marvelling at an unseen object.

The summoner appeared confused but not at the question. "Well while carefully removing the ash from the source. We came upon this..." The summoner moved out the way. It became clear what they all gathered around. Among the pile of ash sat a small slightly burnt teddy bear that glowed violently like a blazing fire.

"Ahah so it is Tibbers!" Grey strolled over and picked up the stuffed animal, much to everyone's dismay as it appeared to be burning uncontrollably. Yet Grey held it as if it was only a regular child's toy. "Champion Annie will be most pleased that it is back in her possession."

"Oh yeah..! Annie did mention her bear being taken a few days ago." Lux frowned. "I guess I should've listened.

"It's kind of hard to. Knowing that she can cook you faster than Shyvana." Nate added.

"Or sear you harder than Brand." Lux giggled.

"Miss Annie can be truly terrifying at times." Grey lead them away from the scene.

"Now now children. It's not nice to make fun of... children that can burn you." Basil laughed.

A summoner approached them. He held a clipboard and handed out a pen to all of them excluding Lux.

"All set, Officer Nate? Officer Grey and Basil?"

"Yep. Data has been collected and is currently being analyzed by Officer Moraz. We're on our way to return Champion Annie's possession."

"Alright, carry on. We'll clean up here. Grey you should get that wound sterilized and cared for at your earliest convenience."

"Noted."

The summoner left the four of them to walking back to the Institute again.

"So Grey, and Lux. If you don't mind me asking. What WERE you two doing out in the middle of the night?"

The pair looked at each other. Basil watched with slight interest.

"Would you like to tell her?" He asked.

"Oh okay... they'll all find out someday." She sighed. "Grey and I... are dating."

"Called it." Nate proudly stated.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Basil cheered.

"Thank you! But um... if you girls don't mind. It would be rather sagacious if this information remains confidential for the time being."

Grey threw a double-take at Lux, who clapped her hand over her mouth.

"It appears I have, how you say, 'rubbed off on you'?" Grey simpered.

"Keep it up and that's not the only thing-"

"Highly inappropriate, Summoner Nate!" Grey interrupted. Lux's ears went pink but she smiled. Her smile disappeared behind an expression of curiosity... uh oh.

"Ah youth... it brings me back." Basil sighed.

"Heya Grey! You're lookin kind of off there. You alright?" Nate teased.

Unfortunately he was not alright. Grey, who obtained the ability to read an individual's thoughts had been fully aware of Lux's salacious thoughts. Lux, who is fully aware of Grey's abilities couldn't help herself. She knew he knew, and it kind of titillated her. After all, she was a perfectly healthy woman. Why wasn't she allowed to think what she wanted to?

"Excuse me for a moment." Grey trailed off from them. They stopped walking.

"Hmm... he doesn't usually do that unless he's out of his comfort zone."

"Oh dear. You must have upset him, Nate." Basil suggested.

Nate merely grinned again. "Oh-pffft I always get underneath his skin."

But it was Lux who wasn't smiling now, and she chased after him.

"Oh! Madam Crownguard!" Basil was going to follow suit.

"Ah-ah-ah! Let them work it out." Nate stopped her, a smirk plastered her face. "He's a smart boy. She's a smart girl. It'll be a-okay."

~~~~~~With the two~~~~~~

Grey stood by a building, hands in his pocket, thoughts racing through every nook and cranny of his brain. Lux possibly wanted to engage in sexual activities. The problem was-

"Grigori I'm sorry!" Lux hugged him from behind. Once more, her sweet voice sent warm tingles all over his body. "I shouldn't have-"

"Lux!? No, no! I am not frustrated nor am I disappointed. I am... frightened."

"Of me..?" Her voice quivered.

"No! I assume you desire sexual intercourse with I?"

"Maybe...?" She gulped. "No? Yes? I don't know! It has been on mind for a while ever since Ahri and Nidalee constantly talk about their sexual lifestyle and I'm sitting there thinking, 'Huh... I wonder how that must feel.' I was only curious."

"There's a problem with your curiousness." He gravely said.

"What?" Lux was baffled. Was he questioning mere curiosity?

"The problem is I am afraid... that I cannot provide you with sufficient amounts of knowledge to satisfy your question."

"I don't understand."

Grey sighed. "Luxanna Crownguard. I... really do not know how to say this but... I have never engaged in any sexual activities with any individual before.

"Whoa...! Did not see that coming..!" They heard the distant voice of Nate followed by Basil whisk her away.

Grey let out an exasperated sigh, pulled Lux someways down the sidewalk and partway into an alley.

"I apologize since you... appear to be... alarmed."

"Grigori! You're a virgin?!"

"With the definition of virgin being an individual who has never had sexual intercourse. Yes, I am. Does this displease you?"

"No! Well..."

"Would it please you if I researched on sexual intercourse and present to you my findings?"

Her eyes widened at the end of that statement. "You want to... present to m-me?"

"Well of course! Would it not be more prudent to share the knowledge that I will gather on the subject with you of all individuals. Are you not my mate?"

Lux turned away from Grey, while taking some deep breaths. "You are driving me crazy..."

"I apologize."

"No. Shut up. Not like that." Grey raised an eyebrow at her snap. "I mean the way you are. The way you make me feel sometimes. Wow..."

"Hmm... I assume that is a positive 'wow'?"

"Yes..! And now after our first kiss we're going into this talk about sex... what is happening to me Grey? What did you do to me?"

"Do... do you not want to engage in such acts of intimacy?"

"No I do! Wait..! I mean! Oh gods... I don't even know what to say." She put her head in her hands.

"Luxanna..." Grey pulled her in for a much needed embrace. "If you desire... sex... with me, then so be it. I will do everything in my power to make your wish a reality. If you do not wish to have sex, then so be it as well. My only wish is to make you happy and I will never stop to accomplish that."

"Grigori..." She could only manage to say that as he put his finger over her lips.

"I am aware of my deplorable social skills and I have made attempts to rectify that... to no avail." She giggled a little.

"I may not be the strongest summoner, or the tallest, or the most intelligent or even the most handsome. And to be honest, I am a little shocked that you've allowed me to be your... 'boyfriend' given your social hierarchy."

It was Lux's turn to cock her eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, yes. Even summoner Grey suffers from insecurities. My point is, I do not have any prior knowledge on the lifespan we have on Runeterra but if I can spend most of the time making you happy then I, quote-unquote could... not... give... a... fuck."

Luxanna was always smiling, even when she battles. Everyone knew her to have a sunny disposition accompanied by a warming personality. That being said, she smiled so hard at that moment she knew what she wanted to try. She was nervous about it. Scared even. But dammit all she wouldn't allow herself to lose this chance.

"I've made my choice." Her voice was a little shaky.

"Yes?"

"We are going to have sex. And nothing will stop us from doing just that." She said with more confidence.

"Is that your final answer?"

"One second. First, you must promise me this."

"Yes?"

"My brother must never find out."

"Are you asking me to lie to Garen Crownguard?"

"I'm asking you to not even bring up sex, period. He doesn't need to know about what we do."

"I can assure you his reasons are more than honorable. He is, after all, your brother."

"And you see his sword? He'll use THAT on you if he finds out. I like you to come to me in one piece if you don't mind."

"But what if an event occurs where he asks if I have committed acts of copulation with you?"

"Why would Garen wish to know if his sister is having intercourse? That's a little weird to ask, don't you think?"

"So I see..."

"Good. Secondly, do a lot of research. Substantial amounts. I want you prepared. I will also do my research."

"Very well. I shall do just that."

"Third, when do you want to do this?"

"Anytime is appropriate for me."

"Hmm... I want tomorrow."

Grey raised a brow. "Why so soon?"

"Oh I don't know... I'm nervous, frightened yet excited. I'm... about to do something so sacred! I feel so alive...!

"I believe that is adrenaline pumping through your veins as a result of a sudden intense feeling of d-"

"Shush! Don't ruin it." She purred and held him close. She felt as though she can live right there in his arms. "Grigori..."

"Yes, Luxanna?"

"Fourth, I love you."

"...I love you as well."

That night, Lux beamed brighter than any star in the sky. She had finally said it to him and he said it back. And it felt soooo good. Somewhere by the bar... Jojo was beaming as well...

~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~

**Author's note: Don't kill me for this chapter. I am not a romantic. But I figured character relationship development was in order for these two. And I tried to be somewhat fictional and realistic at the same time... I dunno. And no Grey is not based off of me. By the way, Grigori Grey... GG... get it? No? Bad joke? Sheesh, tough crowd. Also I apologize for being so late. Holidays and school locked me down. But as always, have an awesome day!**


	13. With friends like these?

Chapter 13: With friends like these...?

~~~~~Inside the Flailing Cow an hour earlier~~~~~~

Jojo awoke from his slumber with a headache. His ears were ringing and his mouth was dry. This was why he disliked drinking. The after effects never seemed to outweigh the pleasantries for him. With a moderate hangover, he shifted his body to get a feel of it. But found the process rather difficult due to the Hexplosives Expert using the right side of his legs as a pillow and if he recalled correctly, on his left side... where was Vi?

As swiftly and carefully as his aching body would let him, he stood up, taking precaution not to wake up Ziggs or stumble over a snoring Gnar. When he exited the backroom, he was met with the sight of Rumble wiping down the bar counter down. There were no more customers due to it being quite late at night.

"Oh hey, Jojo. Did ya sleep well?" Rumble greeted.

"Somewhat. Fucking headache is killing me... do you know where Vi went?"

"Yeah, she said she was going out for a walk."

"Damn... I've got something important to ask her."

"If you hurry you can catch her. She just literally minute ago."

"Really? Thanks!" Jojo raced out the bar determined to catch the Piltover Enforcer. Bit by bit the whole night started coming back to him. The fighting, the drinking, the badgering, the laughing, and the surprise overall friendliness. The very idea bewildered the large monkey partly due to the fact that it was just a few days ago when she hated him. But now all she was doing was being nice to him. Hell, she even accidentally saw him naked! And yet she continued socializing with him and even threw this small party with him. How peculiar it was that she easily befriended him. How very peculiar...

When he had walked a few blocks north, he stopped and scanned his surroundings... nothing. Using the clairvoyance spell he had learned when he first arrived at the Institute. He searched nearby alleyways and parks but to no success. She did not head in this direction.

Jojo cursed. He had gone the wrong way. And now there probably wasn't a chance in hell he was going to find her and speak to her before tomorrow. But tomorrow he needed to go find Annie's bear! And he had no idea how long that would take.

Irritated that his endeavor ended in failure he wandered for a bit in order to determine if he was even acting rationally at this point. He remembered what she told him on the Howling Abyss. She said she enjoyed being around him and even gone so far to protect him from her nemesis. But she also said she did not wish for them to be in a relationship. Which Jojo would admit, kind of stung. Or maybe it was the alcohol feeling that...

"What are YOU doing up so late, partner?" A voice called from the shadows. It sent chills up his spine. The voice that screamed psychopath came from behind him, which meant that naturally, Jojo met the source.

"Ah shit... Jinx?! Where the hell did you come from?"

The Loose Cannon emerged from the shadows wearing her usual punk attire minus most of her weaponry. However in her left hand was a beer bottle half full and in her right hand was her pistol, which she constantly spun on her finger.

"Me? Hah! I was celebrating!"

"With who?" Jojo watched her gun. Hoping that an intoxicated Jinx wouldn't try anything severely dangerous.

"Ohhh y'know... nobody. I always celebrate by myself. Perks of being crazy." She grinned wildly.

"That's uh... sad to hear." Jojo managed to position himself so Jinx couldn't get a clear shot. But knowing his luck... it wouldn't really matter.

Jinx chugged the rest of her drink then tossed it aside. "Ah who cares? ...Now what were YOU doing out so late? Isn't your bedtime?" She teased him.

Jojo decided that hiding his intent to locate Vi would be beneficial to his health at this point. "Er... y'know, just going for a walk. Need some time to think."

Jinx's eyes sparkled. "Fat Hands' ditched ya, huh?"

"... What the f-... How did you...?" Jojo questioned.

"Pfft... cause I was watching you all? Duh! By the way...Sejuani should apologize to you... except you got her going with your..." She bit her lip. "Aggressiveness."

"What are you talking about?" He was bewildered now. First Jinx was spying on him now then she tells him Sejuani gets her rocks off of individuals who fight back?

"So now a little birdie tells me she's gonna be getting that to come out more often."

"What..."

"Oh my goood... you're just as stupid as you are strong. Sejuani likes strength and you gave her more than an handful of it so now she probably wants to ravage you because you've proven yourself as 'worthy' to her."

"Sejuani... the Winter's Wrath... wants to fuck me? Do you have any idea how insane you sound?!"

"Hey! I didn't say it. She did! Worst case scenario, ya die. Best case scenario, you make her achieve an orgasm and then ya die." She cheerfully added.

"I... don't even know what to say."

"How 'bout, 'Thank you, Jinx. You're so kind. What would I do without ya?' Then I'll say, 'Anytime, partner!' But if you REALLY wanna show your thanks. Come with me." Jinx twirled her gun around.

Jojo blinked.

"Ugh! Control your libido for two seconds!" She pointed the gun right at his chest, causing his whole body to tense up. "We're gonna go shoot things out of the sky, not in me."

"Why would I go with you?" He scoffed.

She paused and gestured to her gun. "Really?"

Jojo sighed in defeat and reluctantly followed her into the building, up the stairs and onto the roof. It was a lot cooler up there than it was on ground level. He looked up at the night sky and felt an immediate wave of exuberance. The stars painted the night sky in such a way that made him feel full of energy and motivated... As if all his problems and troubles could be solved right here... on this rooftop or was that the alcohol...?

"Ah...! It feels nice up here. So nice, makes me want to murder..."

_"And good feeling is gone."_ Jojo whirled around just in time to meet the barrel of a gun pointed at him. He felt the blood coursing through him from his tail to his ears.

Jinx's wicked smile only grew when the next words slipped out of her lips. "Off the building."

"You're serious...?" He spoke in a low, stone cold tone.. He wasn't sure if Jinx would be the type of person to murder someone so easily. He had heard there was a method to her madness that involved explosions... but shit... if she was joking around he couldn't even tell.

"Yep!" Her grin widened. Her eyes shining with madness. Was this it?

"You're gonna have to shoot me..." He let out a low growl. The adrenaline flushed all over inside him. His blood boiled with anger. No... not here. Not now... His nerves were on the end. This was is. Time to test his reactions. All those years of fighting. THIS... was the one that decided if he stays or goes.

"Ooh~" She bit her finger. "Yeah..! That works..."

**ZAP!**

Jojo dodged left while keepings his stance. But he didn't even have to. She missed... On purpose. His whole body became numb. What a terrible joke...

"Gotcha!" Jinx doubled over, lowering the gun in the process. Jojo didn't drop his guard though, instead he quickly dashed to her and knocked the gun out her hand and grabbing her throat, bent her backwards. Odd enough however she was still grinning and her feet were still planted firmly on the ground. Her whole body shaped in the way that mimicked a similar bullet-dodging technique from a certain movie...*

"So... partner... is this a dominant thing or did you discover my fetish?" She said with sultry tone and smile.

"What's the big idea pointing that thing my way again?! You think that's fucking funny?!" He snarled.

"Uh... duh?"

"And you pulled the goddamn trigger! What is wrong with you?!" He continued to shout.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm crazy? And don't be a crybaby I didn't even hit you."

"You could've hit me! Fuck, Jinx!" He let go of her then walked towards a chair placed near a pack of beer bottles, and collapsed into it. After that he plucked one from the pack and quickly drank it down. Why was he drinking again? He didn't know... anything to pass the time. Jinx pulled up a chair next to him. She too, was holding onto another bottle.

"So... we shooting things or are you going to continue to pout?"

Jojo looked at her sideways while sipping his drink. He did not know what stopped him from leaving as he shouldn't be drinking with the enemy of the person he likes, but then again she had been somewhat friendly... and it was Jinx. Surely he could've done worst. Still, Jinx was frightening and he now knew why Ziggs was scared shitless of her.

_"I would like it if I talked to Vi before she ditched me." _He grumbled in his head. _"And now I'm here with this lunatic... I'm such a gods damned genius..."_

"Your turn!" Jinx shoved her gun into his had.

"Eh?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Just aim and hit the bottle, stupid." She launched her empty drink high in the air. Now Jojo had held a gun before. But has never actually fired one. Especially one as advanced as hers.

**ZAP!**

"Wow you hit the air four feet away from it... that's soooo good..."

"Shut up. Throw another one." He ordered.

"Raow." She mocked. Picking up another one, she chucked it as hard as she could. Jojo readied himself, took aim, and fired... "Nice miss!" She laughed.

"Alright then! Your turn!" He grumbled, while shoving the pistol back into her hands. Using his strength, he flung an empty bottle across towards the other rooftop. Or it would've landed there had it not been for Jinx's incredible accuracy.

"Two for two." She teased, causing Jojo to send her a look.

Slightly disappointed, he downed another bottle without warning and hurled it across the street towards the opposite rooftop, this time with a low arc.

_**ZAP!**_

Again, Jinx proved to be incredibly adept at the art of shooting as she hit her mark whilst still gulping down her alcohol.

"I prefer getting in close anyway." Jojo grunted in frustration.

"Looooser~! It's a good thing you're not a marksman." She goaded him.

"Yeah... we'll see on the battlefield."

"Ooo~ I'm shaking in my little boots."

"Right... Watch when I'm in your face. You won't be grinning that's for sure."

"Ya know... Fat hands has tried several times before as well... but she sucks. Maybe you WILL get lucky since you're not as much of a loser like her!"

Jojo watched her suspiciously. "Thanks...?"

"Nah I'm joking. You're almost as bad as her."

Jojo let out an exasperated sigh. She was even more annoying then he originally thought. Suddenly her arm was around his shoulder.

"But that's okay, ol' pal of mine! With little more training maybe you can be just bad, instead of Fat Hands bad."

This irked him hearing Vi being slandered. He wanted to defend her name... But he didn't want to do anything risky that would discredit him from becoming a champion, something like tossing this pale girl off this building... Or maybe that was the alcohol feeling that...

"Why do you and Vi hate each other so much?" He pondered.

"Fat Hands? Uh...maybe be cause she's a buzzkill? Plus, it's so FUN to mess with her. She tries so hard that I almost feel sorry for her."

"Uh..."

"Gotcha! She sucks." She then laughed again, clearly amused by her own joke.

Arminian decided to see where her mind was at with him. "Then why are we hanging out if I'm her friend and she's such a loser? What does that make me?" Jinx stopped laughing when she heard this.

_"Ahah! Got you now!" _He proudly thought.

Jinx tilted her head slightly before coming up with an answer. "Sheesh. I dunno. A slight loser? And probably because you almost murdered them both which by the way, pretty cool."

Jojo's blood turned cold. "How do you know about that?!"

"Anyone with an ear knows about the tale of the Insane Monkey versus Fat Hands and Hat Lady!" She had her wicked grin again. "Breaking a couple of Hat Lady's ribs, too? Ooh! Very nice!"

"That... was a misunderstanding..."

"Really? Cause all the champions, particularly from that lame place: Piltover, wanna get revenge for hurting their 'beloved' friends."

"Ohh... good..."

"It's not anything new for me anyway."

"Yes but I'm not like YOU. That was a mistake that I do plan to fix.

Jinx frowned. "Well you sure have an odd way of showing it. I'm no expert buuut... I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong. You act like a big shot with nothing to lose, which is also exciting to watch!"

That very last sentence struck a chord deep inside Jojo. Hell, any mentioning of loss always got to him. But it wasn't that... it was the fact that she was right! Even though he hated being reminded of his past she was absolutely right, and he just had to hear it again to finally come to terms with it.

"Thanks... I needed that." He hugged her causing her to become stiff as a statue. Arminian then raced down the stairs leaving her all alone to her thoughts.

"That... was weird... aw crap! Now he's gone and snapped too!" She groaned. "Wait... is that a good thing or bad thing...? If he's crazy then that means... Erg...! I hate thinking!"

~~~~~~With Jojo~~~~~~

Arminian flew down the last flight of stairs and dashed back towards the Institute. Maybe... just maybe he could run into Vi, or Caitlyn and explain himself. Perhaps then will his reputation change in the faces of others. As he neared a corner however he heard the panicked voice of Vi.

"Dex, hey! Stop that! Put it down! You'll hurt yourself!" Vi frantically ordered.

Arminian shot around the corner. Curious to see who was shouting and why was the young yordle in dire need of assistance...

"GO AHEAD! TRY ME!" He heard Dexter bark at Vi, who held her hands up.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa! Guys what's going on?!" Jojo tried to diffuse the situation. Something glinted off Dexter's hand.

"YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" The frantic yordle stated. Arminian caught sight of what was shining in the darkness... A blade... The nerves in him sparked.

"Get back, Vi." Jojo coldly commanded.

"What?! This isn't the time to be a hero!"

"Now..." He hissed while eyeing Dexter.

"You think you can take me down?!" The ex-pirate growled. Jojo heard the distince sound of a blade being unsheathed... "You think just because... Just because I'm a fucking yordle! That it'll be easy?! **C'MON THEN NOXUS SCUM! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!**"

Jojo suddenly became baffled, and according to the facial expression of Vi, he didn't mistook what Dexter actually said.

"Noxus?! Dexter you KNOW I'm from Piltover! And Jojo is from the jungles!"

**"RAHH!" **Dexter completely ignored her, instead choosing the moment to take a stab at Jojo. Arminian had been thrown off by his statement. A clear mistake as Dexter narrowly missed his neck by mere centimeters. Jojo seized the yordle in an attempt to restrain him and suddenly... He was on a ship... surrounded by the unforgiving water and wind... And what's worse was that he wasn't the only one that was there... Dexter stood next to him, trembling and covered in things that were not supposed to be out of a being's body...

~~~~~~Dexter Vishire~~~~~~

_"What the fuck? Where the fu-?!" Arminian started._

_"**INCOMING!" **He heard a male shout. Arminian whirled around as the whole ship rocked back and forth from impact! The large monkey was thrown off his feet! Chunks of wood shot everywhere! The gigantic holes where cannons landed spouted flames that began to slither it's way all over the ship._

_Arminian struggled to get up... This all seemed too real. The explosion knocked the wind out of him. His ears where ringing._

_"I don't want to die! P-please! Gods! PLEASE!" Another male voice begged. Jojo stumbled around to see where it came from._

_"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He bellowed._

**_WHZZZ-SPLAT!_**

_The man Jojo attempted to communicate with exploded just the ship bucked around again._

_"GODS NO!" Another voice! This time it was one he recognized. Dexter was struggling on all fours, eyes fixated one another ship about to collide with the one he was standing on._

**_KA-BOOM!_**

_Arminian was launched on his back, gasping for air. On the starboard side of the ship, many people were engaged in battle. The sounds of their swords blocking each other's strikes and guns going off battered Jojo's ears._

_"ROY! HEEELP! PLEASE!" Arminian turned to see the same yordle who a few moments ago was attacking him, hanging on the edge of the ship for dear life. _

_"PLEASE! ROY!" Arminian looked around helplessly. Where was this 'Roy' Dexter called out so? The only people not fighting were dead. So who was he-_

**_BANG!_**

**_"OWW! SHIIIT! GRRR...!"_**_ Jojo clutched his right shoulder. He felt where the pain was originating from. Examining his small hands he immediately noticed the blood. He was shot... _

_"What the!" He remarked. Coming to terms that he had smaller hands. Smaller, blood stained hands. He also felt as though the ground was closer to him._

_"ROY! I-I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE!" Dexter cried. Arminian came to the wild conclusion. He... Was Roy. He didn't know how or why but he was Roy._

_Arminian dived towards Dexter... Just in time to grab the yordle's arms. He hastily pulled him up._

_"OH! THANK YOU! Thank you!" Dexter wrapped his arms around Arminian. "Let's get the fuck of this ship!" He scrambled towards the bow. Arminian hesitated._

_"C'MON ROY!" Dex moved towards another boat they had collided with. Jojo was absolutely bewildered. He was in flashback, that someone else mentioned. And he could FEEL it... He could actually feel what was going on around him._

**_WHZZZ!_**_ A cannonball nearly hit the large mon- the small, wounded yordle. Jojo swiftly pursued Dexter._

_"H-hey! Dexter! WATCH IT!" He warned as an unsuspecting foe leapt towards the yordle pirate. Jojo took out his pistol, aimed, and fired..._

**_BANG!_**

_"HUH?!" Jojo stared at his own arm as the foe fell. He instinctively fired and hit his mark! And where did he get the gun?_

_"What is wrong with you?! We have to leave!" Dexter shouted over the noise. Jojo bolted towards the bow in response. Between them and the other boat stood a boardwalk that was moderately damaged from the obvious battle._

_"I don't like the looks of that..!" Jojo said with unease._

_"We're yordles! It'll hold!" Dexter reassured and crossed over it. "Quick! While nobody notices!"_

_"Aw gods be damned..!" Arminian placed one foot on the plank. He could feel the structural integrity being weakened under his weight. He placed another foot over in a different area. The plank creaked ever so slightly under pressure. Without hesistation Arminian jumped from the plank just as it collapsed under his force. But to his horror the jump was not enough as he barely caught the ledge of the parallel ship. His right shoulder pained him greatly as he felt more warm liquid drip down from his open wound._

_"Don't worry. I have you!" Dexter gripped onto Arminian's shirt and heaved him up._

_"Thanks...!" Jojo panted._

_"Ulp! It might be too early for that!" Dexter gulped. Arminian gazed upon the fighting on this ship as well. A particular scrimmage nearby where a group of large enemies setting their sights on the both of them. _

_"Time to dance...!" Arminian stood up and aimed his gun. A couple of them hesistated. Good..._

**_BANG! BANG!_**

_Instantly dropping two enemy fighters Arminian rolled away. Dexter followed suit as two men went to engage the duo. _

_Arminian's opponent was slow and huge. He could see his punches before they were actually executed. Which was really helpful considering his inability to react quickly with his right arm. He also felt off... Being no bigger than a few feet against someone that size really threw off his mind. He wasn't used to being in the body of a yordle... Hell! Nobody should be used to switching bodies!_

_"Where I come from... We eat your kind...!" The large bandit grinned wickedly._

_"That's nice..." **BANG! **Arminian then shifted his aim towards Dexter and his enemy. Much to Arminian's surprise, Dexter had managed to get his target underneath a chokehold despite the vast size differences._

_THUD!_

_Dexter's opponent collapsed from the lack of air. While squirming to break away from the duo, he went limp, due to Dexter plunging his knife into the back of his neck. The yordle then quickly plucked the gun off of the slain bandit. Empty..._

_"Over there!" They heard a female voice growl. Behind her stood an even larger group of pirates wearing dark red._

_"C'MON! MOVE!" Dexter and Jojo dashed towards the stern of the ship._

_"NOXUS SOLDIERS!? KILL EM ALL!" They heard another voice echo from behind them, a group of pirates nearly trampled them as they rushed the Noxus group. Ferocious yells filled the air as both groups collided with each other. Soldiers, bandits, sailors, all shouting in agony and rage trying to hack, stomp, and shoot whatever they could set their eyes on._

_"Cover me Roy!" Arminian heard Dexter call. He stood next to a lifeboat that was held tightly to the cruiser with chains. He was attempting to pick the three locks that held the boat. Arminian had to cover look out fo-_

**_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_**

_The boat fell into the water with a **KER-PLUNK! **Dexter looked at him with awe before they heard sounds of terror escalate exponentially._

_"IT'S KATARINA! WATCH THOSE BLADES!" The same lead voice shouted._

_"FALL BACK!" A second panicky voice yelled._

_"Dexter look we're saved!" Jojo hurrahed. _

_But Dexter only started at him in disbelief. "HAVE YOU DRUNK TOO MUCH?! SHE'S THE ENEMY CAPTAIN!" He bellowed with appall._

_"Say wha- AACKK...!" Jojo jerked forward, spitting up red in the process... Pain radiated from under his left pec. His vision was slowly becoming black._

_"WHA-!** NO!**" Dexter screamed. Not noticing the figure behind Roy. Arminian turned around to see a red-haired woman breathing heavily holding one blade in her left. Her right hand blade... In his chest._

_"At last, Roy. I have you now..."_

_With every ounch of strength he had left, Jojo raised his gun at Katarina all the while getting ready to shove Dexter backwards, overboard the ship into the dark waters below. _

_"WHOA! ROY! NO, NO, NO! SHIIIT!" Jojo knocked Dexter off the ship with his own weight and fired simultaneously._

_**BANG!**_

_If he hit Katarina he couldn't tell. He couldn't see. The only sounds were from Dexter's shrieks of terror and the whoosing of the wind as they fell. He heard a SPLASH! Which meant a second later..._

**_SPLASH!_**

Darkness... all around him... It frightened him. He couldn't hear gunfire, or swords clanging against each other or the waves smashing against the ship or even Dexter. Just the eerie sound of his own breathing. Where was he now? Was he alive? Or did he somehow die?

A blinding light filled the void. Jojo shielded his eyes before he felt air rush into his lungs. A blurred face appeared in the horizon. A face that he recognized as it became clear...

"Shit! I-I thought you kicked the bucket for sure!" Vi's voice trembled. Her worry filled was inches before Jojo's own. His face felt warm and slightly wet. Did... Did she cry on him? No. She didn't possibly-

"R-Roy... S-shit..." He heard Dexter grieve.

He blinked in confusion before noticing Dexter was on his stomach, hands cuffed behind him. Jojo sat up. Almost knocking over Vi in the process.

"Who was he to you?" He spoke to Dexter, whose ears perked up at the sudden question.

"W-what...?" The yordle choked. Tears ran down his face as he lie there.

"Roy..." Jojo spoke softly. "Who was he?"

"H-how did you...?" The yordle sniffed.

"I saw... I don't know how... I don't know why... But I saw him... Who was he...?"

Dexter shook his head.

"He was a good guy... Dexter... He died trying to protect you..." Arminian continued. Vi watched with shock and awe.

"My brother... he was my brother..." He bit back a sob.

Jojo looked at Vi now. She remained just as confused as before. "Uncuff him." Arminian grimly said.

Vi was now eyeing him incredulously. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"The dude belongs in a hospital... Not a prison."

"I'll get sacked for this!"

"Not if no one finds out. He was having a personal moment."

Vi glared at him. But Arminian simply glanced between her and Dexter. She leaned closer to Jojo. "And what if he tries to attack us again? He almost sliced you open gods dammit...!" She hissed.

"He won't." He sternly replied.

Vi glared at him. And Jojo met her gaze. "It's all on you." Was the only thing she said whilst releasing Dexter from captive. The yordle stood up. Vi's body went stiff as he turned towards them. Jojo however remained relaxed.

"T-thank you...Thank you so much..."

"Where are you going to do now?" Vi questioned him. Jojo gave her a look.

"I... Just want to go home... C-can I?"

"Yes." Arminian answered before Vi could say her word. "Go rest. And when you're ready. You can come back."

Dexter looked as though the gods had given him a second chance. "Okay...!" He sniffed, before making his way back.

"Where did that come from?" Vi blurted out. They both started walking in the opposite direction.

"Where'd what come from?"

"That... That whole, 'He was a good guy. Go home and rest. Blah blah.' How'd you know about he had a brother?"

"I actually have no clue where that came from except... I kind of understand what he went through..."

"I don't understand."

"When he came at me and I managed to grab a hold of him. I fell into this sort of trance. Next thing I know I was inside his memory."

"Inside his memory? What?"

"Yes. I was inside a memory of Dexter. I dunno how or why but I was."

Vi blinked.

"And the weirdest part was... that I was his brother, Roy..."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah and near the end..." Arminian froze. "I died..."

"Holy shit..."

"That's not even the worst part... I died to Katarina."

"What the fuck...?"

"My words exactly."

"And you saw... All of this?"

"Everything." He grimly replied.

"You should probably go get yourself checked out. That's not normal."

"How'd you figure?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ass." She sucked her teeth. "I'm being fucking serious here."

"I know. And of course I am. I'm not that stupid."

"Hang on... I thought Dex said he was working for Katarina."

"Well obviously he lied to cover up the fact that his brother was killed. In front of him no less."

"But then why tell us the story at all? Why didn't he just not talk about it?"

Arminian only shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not him."

"I don't know about letting him go so easily." She looked back.

"He's an ex-pirate who lost his brother to a champion that lives here. Give him a break."

"How can you trust him so easily?"

"I have sympathy for him. Don't you trust me?"

"No, Ahri. I don't fucking trust you at all, you sneaky little bitch." She simpered. They both shared a laugh even though the mentioning of Ahri brought back enticing memories, followed by regret. It was a good thing Ahri left when she did. Seconds later and Vi would've seen everything. And THAT would've been bad.

Vi looked back, Dexter was barely in view. "I still say you should've let me take him in."

Jojo frowned. "Gods just leave him be. And why did you let me tell you what to do?"

Vi's face reddened. "...Y'know I actually have no idea..."

"Aw... Is the poor 'wittle' Vi blushi- YEOWCH! Okay, okay! I'll quit it!" Jojo rubbed his arm where Vi punched him.

"Uhuh. Treat the girl who revived you better next time."

"...Thanks."

"You're absolutely welcome." She smiled.

They walked in silence together. Where they were going? He didn't know. But everytime he turned the corner, she followed and when she stopped to take a call, Arminian found himself doing the same thing. Strange enough he couldn't muster up the courage to ask what they were doing for fear of ruining the moment. He even forgot to mention the sincere apology that he wanted to give to her again. All in all just being there... Alone again... With Vi nonetheless made him forget about everything... All the trouble, all the hard times... everything... Gone... Or was it the damned alcohol?

"This is kind of nice." She spoke.

"Yeah..." He looked up. "It sort of is, isn't it?"

"I mean I guess the last time we walked alone. I was a little violent."

Jojo turned towards her. "Were you really? My face didn't know that."

"Hey if your face wants another one, speak up." She chuckled.

"No thanks. I'm still hurtin' from last time."

Vi cracked her gauntlets, releasing steam from them. "What can I say? Keep your guard up, Casanova. So the girls don't get their hands on you."

"Right..." He cracked his neck in response. "Anytime you wanna dance. You know where I live."

She smirked. "I'll hold you to that invitation."

"No gauntlets."

"No magic shit."

"Magic?" Jojo tilted his head.

"You summon boulders to protect you. You punch the ground causing everyone to be pulled towards you, and then you launch them upwards. That's not magic?"

Jojo gazed at her with awe then he looked around for a rock to grab. Upon finding rather moderately large one he held it in front of her.

"Are you watching?" He asked. And then with little effort, he crushed it. "Not magic."

Vi looked at him with apathy. "Ooh~! You crushed a rock with your bare hands. You're sooo strong!" She mocked.

Jojo looked around again. This time he found a parked vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Vi's curiosity peaked when Jojo squatted next to the thing with one hand holding the front end of it. Her eyes began to widen as he lifted the front it with ease making the whole vehicle almost stand on it's back fender.

It took every cell in her body to keep her from showing any form of surprise. Sure she remembered how strong he was but this? This was actually shocking coming from his average stature and slim build.

"Definetly not magic." She pretended to remark with apparent sarcasm.

Jojo carefully let the vehicle down. "Really? No reaction whatsoever?"

"Eh... Nothing I haven't seen before." She lied.

The large monkey sulked a little bit. "Alright then. I just... didn't think that was a common thing around here..."

Her eyes glinted. He was trying to impress her! With strength no less! Oh how funny this was..!

"Pfft... Puh-leaze! Just look at all the champions around here! You think none of them can do that too?

"Well... Not that Hammer guy..."

"Jayce?" Suddenly her mind started racing. "Why so worried about Jayce?"

Jojo then remembered everything he just discussed with Jinx a few moments ago. He wanted to set the bar. To fix every or atleast most of the problems he had right now. "Uh... It's just because that hammer... It looks like it'll hurt..." He half truthed.. He actually wanted to know his relationship in terms with her. Was he going to be a problem when he tried to redeem himself?

Vi placed her hands her hips. "And Caitlyn's gun? That didn't look like it could hurt?"

"It did. But I've faced her before. Not Jayce."

Vi had a such a mischievous grin on her face. What was he playing at? "Jayce is a bit challenging to go toe to toe against. But nothing someone as STRONG as you can't handle." She teased.

Arminian went red.

"Of course... It'll help if you PUT YOUR GUARD UP."

"Oh shut it." He huffed. "Who is he to you anyway? A relative?"

_"He's jealous! Oh dear lord! I cannot believe this!"_ She howled in her head. "Jayce is just a friend. Just like Caitlyn. Why do you ask?"

"Uh... Well... It's because when we fought..." He started. Her grin quickly dissolved into a more serious expression. "I remember he came to your rescue that night."

"Rescue..?" She repeated. Her tone lacked the playfulness that she had previously.

"I mean side. When Jayce came to your side. So I was thinking maybe... You or Caitlyn could give him and the rest of your friends my apologies?" He inquired.

She didn't know how to exactly respond to this. Here she thought he was hitting on her. When in reality, he was making amends for himself.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" She had suggested. Feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't actually jealous as previously thought...

"I would but... I'd rather not die from getting smashed by a giant hammer or shot by a golden, crescent shaped projectile."

Vi pondered over this for a minute. She didn't really know Jojo but in these past few days she learned a lot more about him than she was actually comfortable with. And that was EXCLUDING his goddamn dong fresh in her memory. But even after all this crazy shit, Jojo turned out... alright. "I'll see what I can do." She finally said.

"Really?!" He beamed.

"Yeah. Why not? We ain't gonna get anywhere with them constantly having their sights locked on you."

Jojo hugged her. Making her eyes widen and her body stiff. He even lifted her off the ground. He also... smelled kind of good. And she was pretty sure there was alcohol on his breath... "Oh thanks, Vi! You're fucking amazing!"

"Y-yeah..." She blushed. Jojo quickly put her down.

"Oh! Sorry! I get a little more emotional when drunk..." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry..."

Vi looked away. "Nah. You're fine... Just as long as you're not causing any problems."

Jojo grinned. "Imma head on back to the bar! See you later?"

"Oh..! Alright." She replied, still surprised at the turn of events.

"See you!" He skipped back to the bar turning right as she turned left. Little did he know she turned her head no once or twice but several times. This... damned large monkey was becoming her undoing. This large monkey! And she had no idea why! It was if some force was slowly driving her closer and closer to him... And she had to admit, she was oddly comfortable with it. Was it wrong? Hell yeah! Was it abnormal? Probably! But no matter how hard she tried not to... The thought of her and him together kind off intrigued her. She wanted to know, was this something that could work? Vi and Jojo? The very image pulled at various segments of her racing mind... Which was strange cause she never really cared for things like these before. It was always chasing baddies and crushing the competition but now..?

She looked back one more time. Jojo was doing cart flips now while humming to himself like that happy, drunk, moron he was.

_"What... is going on?" _She breathed out.

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's notes: Character relationship development strikes yet again AND... Dexter. Gonna be throwing him it there more as well. Also I didn't forget about Annie if some of you are wondering... Anyway, y'all know the drill... Have a fantastic day!**


	14. Living here might be bad

Chapter 14: Living here might be bad...

Jojo arrived at the bar feeling exceptionally radiant. Finally. All his troubles were being washed away. All but one... He still had to deal with the Forgotten, if or when they came up again. He hadn't disregarded the last time they invaded his home. Umbra showing up made it even worse. But right now it didn't matter. They were probably miles away and he was here.

"Well look at the smile on that face." Rumble had just finished hoisting the last chair up onto it's table.

"Oh hey, Rumble!"

"Mhmm." The Mechanized Mechanic snickered. "I assume you caught up to her, huh?"

"Oh yeah! Definetly. We talked for a bit."

The yordle's grin only widened. "Talked, huh?"

"Yeah. And best part is, all the stress is finally getting taken away..!" The large monkey collapsed into a nearby booth.

Rumble sniggered again. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, why is that so funny?" Jojo asked.

"Oh can we please stop talking about his sex life?!" Ziggs yelled from the back room.

Gnar yawned and smacked his lips. "Gnar... gada...?" Both yordles walked out of the room. Zac was still sleeping judging from his snores.

"Oh? You guys are up finally." Jojo lazily waved.

"Yeah. Where the heck were you?" The Hexplosives Expert rubbed his eyes.

"No where important." Arminian fibbed.

"With a certain female bruiser..." Rumble giggled.

"Hey..!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Vi and what not. That's not important as I thought." Ziggs shook his head.

Jojo scoffed. "Alright..?"

"Listen. Obius dropped by." Ziggs let out a yawn.

"Obius?" Jojo didn't know who or what that was.

"The old summoner we saw yesterday?"

"Oh! Why?"

"Your second battle is tomorrow night."

Jojo jumped up. "TOMMOROW NIGHT!? I just finished my first one!"

"Oh boo hoo. It's not like I'm jumping for joy either... Atleast we're gonna be on the same team." Ziggs grumbled.

"Who else it's going to be on our side?" Jojo sighed, noticing Gnar's ears perk up at the word 'battle'.

"The heck if I know."

"So... what... He just dropped by to say, "Hey, you and Jojo got another match tomorrow." And that's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then fuck. I guess I gotta go see him." Jojo huffed.

"I might as well tag along. Unless I'm gonna get stabbed along the way like last time." Ziggs joked. Jojo grinned but Rumble only raised an eyebrow, due to the fact he hadn't heard details of the ambush at the Institute.

Gnar scambled to their sides. "Onna legga, bom BOOM!" Yapped the Missing Link.

"Nah, little buddy. No blowing up this time." Jojo chuckled.

Gnar whined but still went on.

"Oi! What about your drinks and Zac?" Rumble called out.

Jojo glanced between Ziggs and Rumble. His hand was on the door knob. "Don't you even think about it..." Ziggs threatened.

"Whaaat...? I'm gonna pay for it. Look!" He pulled a small, red bag full of coins and tossed it on a table. "There. That cover it?" He turned to leave.

"Just a second." Rumble opened the small bag and dumped it's contents onto a table. The solid, bright gold coins each made the a distinctive _**CLINK! **_as they hit the polished wood.

"Happy?" Jojo grunted as he slid out the door.

"Yes!" Both yordles answered. Gnar snatched a coin and placed it away from the pile. "Gnar..." He proudly said.

"Thank you kindly." Rumble smirked, grabbing the coin. Gnar happily skipped away with Jojo and Ziggs.

The trio ventured forth into the early dawn, two determined to find answers, one determined to crush anything in his path. Together, they looked rather threatening. Ziggs with his massive bombs and Gnar with his bone boomerang and fangs. Finally, we come to Jojo whose dull, scratched and grey armor clanked softly in the silent night. Little did they know that they were being spied on... Not only by Jinx of course, but by someone else.

"Y'know I have to ask, Jojo." Ziggs interrupted.

"Mmm?"

"Those Forgotten guys... Why are they after your hide again?"

Arminian shrugged. "Like I said, I have no idea. But I know one thing."

"What?"

"They can send an army. I'll beat every last one of 'em if it's the last thing I do."

"You're very cocky y'know that?"

Jojo scoffed.

"You really think you can take on a whole army? Like a WHOLE army not just a few dozen goons but thousands and thousands of them?"

"Sure I can!" Jojo cracked his knuckles. "Maybe I need a little back up. If that's the case I got you guys. Pretty sure it's an overkill at that point."

"I'm not so sure about an army..." Ziggs fiddled with a small unlit bomb.

"Relax... They're too chickenshit to send a whole army anyway."

"She didn't look that chicken..." Ziggs swallowed, recalling their encounter with Umbra. Former commander of Arminian and right-hand woman of the Forgotten.

"Oh Umbra... Yeah she's... She's something else, isn't she?" Arminian shuddered.

"Yeah that was horrible... Crap! What if they send her again?!"

"Blow her up." He simply answered.

"That didn't work out so well last time."

"I worked out just fine... Besides I was the one that was hurt."

"Yeah but I almost DIED."

"I think Vi..." Jojo narrowed his eyes and his jaws clenched. Remembering Vi in that gruesome state brought him to the edge. "Had it closer... and she wasn't gonna hurt you. Not while I'm around she's not."

The Hexplosives Expert twiddled with his thumbs. "Well... maybe I should stick close to you. Just in case she... tries to come after you again." He blatantly lied.

Jojo glanced sideways at him. "Whatever you say, buddy. Protect me from her evil doings."

Gnar snorted and huffed behind them.

"And you too, little buddy. Save me from these horrible people."

Gnar beat his chest proudly and scoffed.

Jojo quickly turned around. But he wasn't looking at Gnar. He was looking past him into the dimly lit streets.

"What is it?" Ziggs murmured.

Jojo didn't make a sound. He just continued to eye the area, just like when Umbra ambushed him a few days ago. But Umbra wasn't here... Otherwise he would've sensed her. They all would've sensed her.

He heard Ziggs gulp while lighting a bomb. Gnar however tilted his head and looked back and forth between the large monkey and the streets with his large black eyes. He was still smiling from before, failing to realize their current situation.

Ziggs however was on the verge of a panic attack. He hated not seeing his enemy. He hated all this darkness. He wanted some lights. His worst battles on the field were when Nocturne was in it, and that's when he was on the same team! Now just a few days ago he had to deal with another enemy striking from the darkness that envenomed his mind with horrific thoughts again. He couldn't take it! He needed the light..!

"Huh..." Ziggs turned to Jojo, who finally spoke. "What do you suppose those two summoners are doing?"

Ziggs smothered the fuse. He felt immensely better knowing that it wasn't Umbra that Jojo was staring at. "Summoners? Where?"

"There." He pointed towards the last building on the block. Two slightly short summoners leaned against the wall. They appeared to be listening in on something. Suddenly one of them shouted.

"Whoa...! Did not see that coming..!" The voice appeared to be female. Immediately the other summoner pulled her away from that area. However they were met with the sight of Jojo, Ziggs and Gnar all staring at them.

"Oh heh heh..." One of them gulped. "Hey there Jojo!" Nate eased back slightly. Basil however seemed to explode with delight.

"Mr. Arminian! My dear boy! How nice it is to see you again!" She hugged him then looked up. "Ah! I see your eye has healed substantially. That's wonderful news!"

Arminian rubbed his slightly bruised eye. Thanks to Vi. His first meeting with high-ranking summoners resulted in staining Basil's white carpet. "It's good to see you as well, ma'am."

"And you've brought Gnar!" She cradled the Missing Link, who beamed and embraced her back.

"Geez, Basil! Why don't you suffocate him more?" Nate kneeled down next to Ziggs. "Hiya, Ziggs. How's Jinx?"

Ziggs winced. "That's not funny!"

Nate giggled. "Aw! Why not? You two are incredibly cute together."

Ziggs' face turned crimson. "NO. We are NOT cute together!"

Jojo intervened. "As much as I want to talk about Ziggs and crazy girl with a gun's relationship together, there are more important things to be discussing."

Nate frowned. "Oh alright, Mr. Killjoy. What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you. What were you two doing there?"

Basil frowned while throwing a look at Nate, who had a look of lethargy in her eyes. "Spying on Grey." She bluntly replied.

"Why?" Jojo began to inch closer to the alleyway. He could faintly hear Grey and another voice, a woman's voice.

"Because he and Lux are sooo adorable together." Her eyes flickered.

"Uh..." Jojo responded, completed muddled to add.

"What my dear friend here means, Mr. Arminian, is that-" Basil began.

"Nate. On exactly how many occasions have I requested for you to grant us with priv- Oh!" Grey and Lux came from around the corner. "Mr. Arminian, Mr. Ziggs and Mr. Gnar... I had not anticipated all of you being here."

"Hello to you too, Grey." Jojo snidely remarked, he nodded at Lux. "Luxanna."

"Hello, Jojo." She smiled.

"If I may ask, why are you all here?"

"Funny... I was just about to ask you the same thing."Jojo's eyes wandered towards Grey's shoulder. "You're bleeding. Why?"

"Oi! Isn't that classified information?" Nate piped.

"Not to champions, dear." Basil pulled her away from the middle. In fact, everyone started to drift away from the both of them excluding Lux who remained at the summoner's side.

"Madam Crownguard and I were rather unfortunate to stumble upon a group of thieves guarding this." Grey pulled out a small, slightly burnt, teddy bear.

"Holy shit...! There's Tibbers...!" Jojo and Ziggs exclaimed, except Ziggs didn't swear.

"Yes. It would appear that a certain group had taken a particular interest in Miss Annie's possession."

"The Forgotten..." Ziggs cursed. Grey turned around.

"The Forgotten?"

"Tell me something, Grey. What color were their clothes?" Jojo examined Grey's wound, and the summoner let him, much to everyone's surprise.

"I believe they were a menacing pattern of crimson and black." He looked at Lux for reassurance. In response, she nodded.

"That's them." He cracked his knuckles. "They still there?"

"No. Due to our experience in combat. Madam Crownguard and I managed to dispatch them with ease despite my injury."

"He murdered them all." Nate grinned. Grey glared at her. Lux smiled weakly at the subject.

"How many?" Jojo interrogated.

"A dozen." Grey replied calmly. The others watched with interest.

"You killed... Twelve members?"

"I defended myself from twelve members of the Forgotten." He corrected. "With Madam Crownguard's assistance."

"That's amazing...!" Ziggs couldn't hide his surprise.

"Why do you ask, Mr. Arminian?"

Jojo didn't answer at first, he was too busy going over the clues in his head. The Forgotten had once again showed up where he lived. Why?

"Mr. Arminian. why do you ask?" Grey asked again.

Jojo realized that Grey's hand was on his shoulder plates. He could hear Nate in the back say "Oh... Shit..."

Both males stared down each other.

_"I think they're after my hide." _Jojo telepathically spoke.

_"Interesting. Do you have evidence as to why?"_

_"No. Except that after I reunited with them for the first time, they kept on coming back."_

_"I believe this time. They were trying to steal a valuable possession from Miss Annie. Only... they did not factor in Annie's magical bond with Tibbers. Thus causing them to have to abandon their original plan."_

_"I already know they tried to steal Annie's toy. They came back with their General a few days ago."_

_"Their General?"_

_"Umbra."_

_"Hmm... This 'Umbra'... Do you know him from personal experiences?"_

_"Her and c'mon Grey, don't fuck with me. You know my backstory so you know I was a member of that shitty gang._

_"Apologies. I didn't mean to offend you. I was only curious as to what information you have on her."_

_"She was my commander."_

_"While you were still a part of them?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And you believe she invaded you here to-"_

_"Finish me off? Yeah." _Jojo nodded towards Ziggs, who was watching with interest. _"If not for him. I'd probably would've met my parents that night..."_

_"I am pleased to see that you have escaped a rather dreadful fate due to the help of what we call 'friends'." _Grey smiled.

"... Shut up." Arminian turned and walked forward towards the Institute. Grey tugged Lux closer to him and followed. Everyone else copied their reactions.

"What... was that about?" Lux quietly but sternly asked her mate. Nate and Ziggs quickly approached their sides. Gnar and Basil didn't seem to care about whatever just happened as she oddly enough, carried the yordle on her back with ease despite her frail-looking build.

"Mr. Arminian and I... have a complex relationship... at best." Grey rubbed the back of her neck.

"Can you explain it better? We're not all geniuses." Nate huffed.

"Mr. Arminian's animus for me is apparent. But it appears he does not retain a strong dislike for me as he does tolerate my presence while under serious matters."

"Is he always like that?" Lux observed the large monkey as he was a a couple of yards ahead of all of them.

"Honestly? Not all the time." Ziggs came into the conversation. "But to get his nice side. You have to get him either really drunk, or get Vi to come around."

"Ah yes. I have noticed that Mr. Arminian's demeanor becomes noticeably more docile when Miss Vi is around."

"Jojo's got a crush on Vi?" Nate gasped.

Lux's jaw dropped. "That would explain why he gets a little quiet around her."

"That's adorable...! A tough, punk guy has a crush on a tough, punk gal!" Nate squealed. Arminian froze in front of them. They all stopped in response. Jojo turned slowly and walked towards them.

"Oh boy. Now look what you did..!" Ziggs grumbled.

Jojo looked directly at Grey however. "I just remembered. You have to confiscate Annie's bear as evidence or something, right?"

Grey glanced at Nate and Basil. "Annie's possession is unnecessary as we have all the evidence we need for our report, correct Nate?"

"Oh! Yeah... Yeah! We've got everything we want." She squeaked.

"Then do you mind if I take this to her? I kind of promised her I'd find it..." He said. Then he added glumly "Looks like I failed..."

Grey frowned at him and then handed him the bear again much to everyone's surprise.

"Thanks, Grey. Owe you one." He walked away quickly. They all remained silent until Jojo was ahead of them by atleast a block.

"Nate, may I remind you that expressing your fantasies about an individual especially if that particular individual is present may yield unfavorable results on your part or must I reference your situation with Champion Alistar?" He scolded her. Nate only grinned in response and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh Grey. She's just having fun. There's no harm in that is there?" Lux giggled.

"Yes. There may well be if it involves a certain champion. Such as Champion Alistar, or Mr. Arminian."

"Hmph!" Ziggs crossed his arms.

Grey raised a brow. "Oh. I did not think to mention you Mr. Ziggs. I assumed it was apparent enough from just looking at you and the large explosive on your back." A large grin appeared on Ziggs' face.

"Smooth talker." Nate coughed.

"Yeah. He is. Isn't he? But apparently he can't even say my first name." Lux patted Grey's head.

"I have called you by your first name multiple times. And I have stated that the reason I do not as frequently as you wish is due to the amount of respect I have for you, Madam... Luxanna."

"He's afraid of you almost as much as Ziggs is of Jinx." Nate chattered.

"Hey!" The yordle protested. "Have you seen the way she stares at me?!"

"It's okay, Ziggs. Jinx is actually rather pleasant." Lux commented. Somewhere over their heads they could hear the cackle of a woman. "Well... she is to me anyway."

"I change my mind, Ziggs. I think Jinx likes Lux more than you." Nate snickered.

Grey shuddered. "The idea of Miss Jinx being infatuated with Madam Crownguard is quite frightening..." They all chuckled in response.

"What about the idea of Jinx falling in love with you, buddy? I mean you and her are both weird in your own ways. That would be-" Nate taunted.

"Shut up." Lux turned her head around ever so slowly. "Just no." She quickly shot down that statement. Everyone gawked at her.

"I was just jok-"

"Well I'm saying 'No.'" Grey could feel her her grip tighten slightly around his arm. She tried to hide her face underneath his black hoodie but Grey could see the pink in her cheeks and ears. However her blond hair had covered her eyes, preventing him from looking into them.

Grey tilted his head is curiosity. Lux wasn't usually very aggressive when it came to him. It was odd seeing her so piqued when she usually had a warm disposition. He glanced back at the others. They all remained silent. Avoiding to look at them directly. Grey had to do something to restore the peace, to reduce the tension.

"Mr. Arminian!" He shouted. In the distance, Jojo stopped and jogged back. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

Grey leaned closer and whispered something into his ear.

"Why?" Jojo grumbled.

Grey repeated his previous actions. Ziggs looked at Nate, then Basil and Gnar and vice versa. They all shrugged excluding Lux and Gnar.

"Fine." The large monkey sighed. "But you owe me one."

"But of course. I am a man of my-"

"Shut up. JINX! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE GODS DAMMIT!" He bellowed. Causing everyone to look up.

The Loose Cannon cackled from on top of the roof. "Now whose spying on who, partner?"

"Quit following me or I swear to the Gods when I get you...!"

"Blah, blah. Just do it already! You're boring me!"

"Bah!" Jojo continued towards the entrance of the Institute.

"It would seem that Miss Jinx has taken a liking to you." Grey grinned.

Jojo glared at him. "Oh... that's fucking fantastic..." Ziggs and Nate snickered. Basil smiled while holding Gnar, who actually had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry." Ziggs chipped in. "She doesn't bite."

"Screw you, Ziggs~!" The large monkey sang, earning laughter from everyone. Grey even felt Lux slowly loosen her grip and he could have swore he heard her titter.

"Oh yeah, Grey. Before I move on, Ziggs said we had a second battle coming up? Tell me they're kidding."

"Ah yes! You have a second battle-" Grey started.

"Shit..."

"Scheduled for seven p.m. tonight."

"Argh." Both Ziggs and Jojo groaned. All of them entered the Institute. Basil left for the quarters to put Gnar into bed but the rest took their conversation to the cafeteria.

"Summoner's Rift? I've never been to that arena. Fucking Longhorn."

"It's A LOT bigger I'll tell you that." Ziggs went to the sandwich counter.

"So more places the run, huh?"

"More like more places to get killed horribly." Ziggs slapped some meat onto his bread.

"I also heard it's got some sort of horrible... being near the river..."

"The Dragon?"

Jojo's eyes widened in response. "There's a fucking dragon near the river?!"

"Oh yeah... And he's not even the worse part of it. Baron Nashor is."

"Not the actual Baron Nashor?! You're fucking lying!" Jojo collapsed down on a nearby bench, trying to get a hold onto the table to support himself.

"No way..." Lux, Ziggs and Nate exclaimed. Something terrified Jojo Arminian?

"Do not be concerned, Mr. Arminian. The Baron Nashor that you will see today is nothing more than an incomplete replica of the real Baron Nashor crafted by the brilliant Senior Arcane Architect of the Summoner's Rift. The real Baron Nashor abandoned his former home when the arena was constructed many moons ago."

"Yeah but does he still look like-"

"Nightmares?" Nate had such a ludicrous smile on her face. Jojo glanced at all of them for answers. In response, they shrugged. "Besides... I guess today is your lucky day, dude. Cause you're gonna find out."

"Hooray..." Jojo examined the toy in his hands. Forcing his mind to ponder over the bear instead of his inevitable encounter what he assumed was a just a story that his mother used to tell him at bedtime...

"..." Arminian turned Tibbers around and around. The bear reminded him so much of a small black teddy bear he had when he was younger. Something that his mother bought him... His... human mother... Was he just hallucinating inside of a flashback?

"Excuse me for moment." Jojo headed towards the Champion's Quarters.

"Where ya going?" Ziggs slapped the last piece of bread onto his sandwich.

Jojo held up the stuffed animal. "A certain girl is gonna be happy to see this..." He replied with a hint of grief in his voice, and he left the room.

~~~~~~At the Flailing Cow~~~~~~

Rumble was always one to get the final word. No one gets the upper hand while he was around... Period. A lifetime of being the runt of the pack and being bullied made sure of that. And now he felt like his life had reached a stand still. He had made his own bar just to make extra money along his way and even hired Blitzcrank to aid him in his endeavor. But it just didn't seem like it was... enough.

The Mechanized Menace sighed. What was he doing right now?

"Wiping a damned glass just so more damned humans can drink out of it." He sighed while setting the mug down.

He felt... bored. Sure, the money was nice (Gragas, Alistar and Jojo made sure of that), but the monotony was starting to set in. And this wasn't how he saw himself in the future. He even had that legendary costume that people loved.

_**DING!**_

Rumble looked up from the counter.

"Welcome to the Flailing Cow." He said automatically. "Don't make a joke about Ali...star?" His words were cut short at the sight of Tristana, the Yordle Gunner smiling at the door. Her white hair, and large hazel eyes made his tongue tie itself. Her roguish grin set off one too many reactions for him.

"Ah! So this is your bar, huh? Niiicce!" She pulled up a stool from the table and sat in front of him. Rumble couldn't say anything! He was too shy. Anyone else and he could've said whatever he wanted without the slightest care in the world. But goddammit this female was the first... THE ABSOLUTE FIRST... to silence him just by being there.

"So! Watcha got?" She rested her chin on both of her hands. She was still smiling him.

"Uhh... Er.. W-we have a variety of drinks and food. Just... Uh... choose... whichever... you like..." He practically whimpered.

"Oooh~! Yordle's Boost! What's that?"

Rumble picked up a small container filled with a blue liquid. His palms were sweaty, and his heart was picking up it's pace.

"It's a sweet, creamy drink only served to yordles..." He gulped.

"That's a little racist, don't you think?" Her grin widened and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well..." Rumble poured the light blue liquid into another container and then poured another one, this was filled with a pink cream, into it and shook it up. Finally he emptied the contents into a mug. "I'm a little biased. But I still sell them drinks..." He said lowly.

"I'm messing with you, Rumble. S'long as you don't go beating them up." She teased. "Now... I'm not gonna die from this, am I?"

"Ah... no."

She swiped the drink. "Then bottoms up!" And she downed it in a few gulps. Each time she swallowed her tongue was treated to the vanilla-like taste that sent chills up her spine. She then set the cup down and licked the cream off her lips.

Rumble felt his face go hot and so decided to pour himself one.

"Whoa... I can see why you call it a boost..! That was good! Can I get another?"

"Uh... Yeah..!" He slid his drink over. She snatched it and stared at it ambiguously. She then gulped it down with no care in the world. Rumble could've sworn she caught his eye as she licked her lips again.

"What brings you here, Tristana?" He made himself another one.

"Ah well you know... No matches and all. Thought I'd come check you out."

Rumble sipped on his own. He immediately felt bolder. "Check me out?"

"_**-Belch!- **_Yup! I heard you opened a bar. Never had the chance to actually see it for myself. Till now anyway. Gimme another!"

Rumble tried to suppress a smile for fear of looking like an idiot. But goddammit she really got him going... and he didn't mean in a sexual way either.

"Uh... You might wanna slow down. That drink... is gonna hit you faster than you think."

"Aw... okay." She pouted.

Rumble felt his face redden yet again. The sight of her pouting was just as adorable as the sight of her smiling. This was why he could never be in the same match as her. He couldn't concentrate correctly.

"How's the robot?" She brought him back down to Runeterra. Immediately he was at a loss of words. Oh what irony it was that his self-built robot was named after her, and then... she asked about it.

"Uh... She's- um...-" He stuttered. Tristana tilted her head with a slight grin. Unbeknownst to him, Tristana had known about the Mechanized Menace's machine. And she had even known about it's name. "It's... working okay?"

She decided to have fun with him. "It's still impressive that you built that so easily."

Rumble raised a brow. What did she mean by that?

Tristana saw his expression. As if she could read his mind she added. "I mean that bot can take a beating and still blast a hole in whatever comes your way. I would need... like ten of those. How did you manage to make it?"

He turned away from her to breathe. _"This is it. This is how it all ends. I've went through everything the League and life had to offer. And I lost to this female just because she exists..."_ Rumble exhaled. "It... was a long, agonizing process..."

"I bet. What did ya name it?" She asked. There was an alluring touch to her tone.

Rumble fumbled with his cup. "Er... it's uh... I mean... what..?"

Tristana's eyes flickered. "What did you name it, Rumble?" She repeated, except now she leaned closer to him, an inviting smile plastered onto her lips.

He could smell gunpowder on her along with a different sweeter scent, her scent. Rumble swore under his breath. His heart was ready to burst out of his chest, and still he couldn't look her in the eye correctly after all these years. Sure she chatted with him on multiple occasions before. But this time she was especially distracting and..._"Damn."_

He took a deep breath. _"Here goes nothing."_ "Tristy. I named it... Tristy." He coughed.

There was silence as he looked away from qher gaze. He knew it. She didn't like him, and why not? He was a loner who was the runt of the litter and will always be the runt. There wasn't a single reason why-

"Finally." She sighed "C'mere." In one quick motion she leaned even closer and pulled him in. His eyes widened when he felt her soft lips pressed against his own. He... he was kissing her. His crush. Rumble was absolutely astounded. He was kissing the girl he had liked since he came here. After what seemed like minutes they broke apart. In the words of Janna, he was breathless, literally and figuratively. And Tristana just sat there looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Are... are you drunk..?"

Tristana rolled her eyes. "It'll take five of those to get me going."

"How would you know?" Rumble crossed his arms. "Only I make those."

Tristana rubbed his head. "Maybe I was here before, maybe you didn't see me."

He tried to recall every single moment he had served a customer...

"Don't try to remember, you wouldn't have seen me anyway. I had a hood on."

"You never said 'Hi'?"

"You never told me your bot's real name is."

"Wha-! I did now...!"

"Yup! And I said 'hello' just now." She said while caressing his cheek.

"I uh... what about Teemo? Aren't you two dating?"

He wished he could've retracted what he said, for the look on her face was severe.

"Obviously we're not or this would've never happened."

"I'm sorry... I'm just shocked..."

"Shocked?" She repeated.

"Yeah. I didn't really think I had a... chance with you."

Tristana gave him a quizzical look. "You didn't think to ask?"

"I... shut up..." He looked down.

Tristana laughed and patted the top of his head, which was soothing for him oddly enough.

"Hey Tris...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow..?"

"Sure."

~~~~~~The Institute~~~~~~

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Jojo stood in front of Annie's door, Tibbers in his left hand. He was alone in the dimly lit hallway. The only sounds he could hear was his own knocking and the clinking of his plates.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Again he attempted to summon Annie to the door. He listened closely for the sounds of small thumping, or sheets rustling. Nope. Still asleep.

_"Maybe I should wait 'till she wakes up."_

Arminian listened closely again. Still nothing. "Annie..." He softly called out. No response.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock! **_

"Annie...!" He half-whispered, half-shouted. Arminian started to worry. He was sure Annie usually stays in her room at night unlike most League champions. And he was getting tired of standing in this hallway where he couldn't see anything.

**THUD!**

Jojo turned his back against the wall... Whatever made that sound was close by... But that's crazy... why would the summoners let the champions live in such a dangerous environment? There was no way anything life threatening could wander these halls at night... right?

_"I'll just show up later." _Jojo quickly concluded and began to walk away from the door. He however stopped a few feet away... _"Although... Annie really wants her bear back..."_

"Heh heh heh..."

It was like the life drained out him. That chilling laugh seemed to freeze him in place. But instincts took over and Arminian readied himself.

"Yeah... Go ahead and hide... Wait 'till I find you..." He snarled.

"Oh~? What are you gonna do to me?"

Jojo immediately recognized the voice of Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox and calmed down.

"What do you want?" He sat down next to Annie's door. Ahri came into sight, sporting the same kittenish smile that she had the last time they met.

"I was just doing my daily nighttime strolls. Isn't it your bedtime?" She hovered over him. Locking her blue eyes onto his. Strange... they were gold last time he saw her.

"Very funny... No I'm waiting for Annie to wake up so I can give her Tibbers."

"Aw! Isn't that sweet?" She taunted him.

"What do you want, Ahri?" He repeated again. He felt like he did this before... and immediately covered his parts with Tibbers.

"Oh... y'know... Just the usual stuff now..." She was now eye to eye with him. Suddenly, images from when they were in the bathhouse flooded his mind. Her face, her body, her moaning. Jojo shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He resisted those memories.

"Awh... Do I need to... 'remind' you?" She purred. One of her tails tickled his chin while another played with his own.

Jojo looked down the hall to avoid her eyes. The longer he stared into them the more he found himself losing control. He tried to think about other things: Ahri, his battle, Tibbers, Ahri is front of you, his friends, Ahri is literally in your face, Grey... GREY.

"I don't..." His mind began to cloud. Was he being seduced? He couldn't tell...

"You don't...?" She was practically whispering into his ear. A rose like scent filled his nose... Beaten again by Ahri.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He repeated, his voice was low, almost growl-like again. He couldn't think anymore and found himself slowly turning his own head back towards her.

"Mmm... Let me show you~" She grinned seductively and placed her lips on his. It was over... Arminian was not himself anymore under her control. His vision had blurred around the edges with the only clear thing in his mind being her.

_"Fight it! Fight it!" _A little voice in the back of his head yelled at him. Arminian opened his eyes and jerked his head back. His vision became clearer. And it was dark again.

"What... are you doing?!" He snapped. His hands on her shoulder and hips. She was sitting on top of him.

"Oh~? I'm not doing anything~!" She had an amused look on her face. "What's the matter, Jojo? You don't like me~?" He made the mistake of meeting her gaze again because he felt weird once more. They resumed on. Jojo was helpless. Fallen to the seductive ways of which Ahri mastered at. All part of her plan.

"Mr. Arminian. I received your summons. Have you been disturbed?" Grey seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Ahri and Jojo broke apart. She looked irritated at the sight of Grey. As for Jojo, he felt normal, level-headed, again.

"Oh..! Forgive me, Ms. Ahri. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes..!" She sneered.

"No." Jojo stood up. Ahri glanced at him, causing him to freeze for a second. Those damned eyes!

"Ah! I see you are returning Ms. Annie's teddy bear. How nice of you, Mr. Arminian." Grey commented. Jojo snapped into focus and banged on Annie's door. He could hear the child grumble and get out of bed.

Ahri shot Grey one last look before walking away from them. Jojo peeked at her and could swear she was clenching her fists.

"Who is it?" Annie called from behind the door.

"Annie. It's Arminian. I've got your bear back."

Arminian then could hear her whisper, "What should I do?" Followed by another voice, a little boy's, "Do you know who... 'Arminion' is?"

"No." She whispered again.

"Then don't open it. He could be a bad guy tricking you."

"I can't open the door, 'Arminion', sorry." Annie said. Arminian glanced at Grey, who simply shrugged.

"It's Mister." Arminian sighed. The door sprung open.

"Mister! Hi! Did you really find him?!"

Jojo held up Tibbers right in front of her. Annie snatched the bear up and hugged it.

"Tibbers! Oh thank you, Mister!" Then, she hugged him. Jojo stiffened from this but reluctantly returned the action.

"Do you want to come play with us, Mister?" Annie smiled.

"Uh..." Jojo looked inside the room. He could make out another kid with big white eyes in the darkness. "Not right now. I have to prepare for my next battle."

"Aw okay..." She sulked but then brightened up when the bear started to glow. "C'mon 'mumu! Tibbers wants to have a tea party! Bye, Mister!" Annie shut the door. Jojo slowly turned his head retards Grey again, who shrugged. Both men walked back towards the cafeteria. The hallway was starting to lighten up now. It was dawn now.

"Thanks for getting my back." He muttered to Grey.

"Of course. I apologize for not coming sooner. It would seem Miss Ahri's charms are more powerful than I had anticipated."

"Tell me about it..." Jojo sighed in relief.

"You see, Miss Ahri had originally existed as a fox and-"

"I didn't mean it literally." Jojo rolled his eyes.

"Oh. My mistake."

"And wait... what do you mean her charms prevented you from showing up sooner? I was the one being seduced!"

"When you initially called me, I needed to know your state of mind in order to act in the most effective way to your call. Unfortunetly, as I tapped into your mind I witnessed the seduction of Miss Ahri through your eyes. Thus affecting me as well."

"Then how'd you break free?"

"Is was simple." Grey grinned. "I saw Lady Luxanna."

"Oh..." Jojo thought about Vi... Maybe he could escape Ahri's tethers with a simple thought of the Piltover Enforcer just like the summoner could.

"If you are quick enough and strong enough to constantly coat your mind with the thoughts of Miss Vi then I suppose it would work." Grey commented.

The large monkey glared at him. "I don't have to. With you lurking around in there you could do it for me."

"Apologies, Mr. Arminian. I only wish to assist you."

"You did. And I'm fine now."

"But if I may ask... How did you manage to be caught alone with Miss Ahri again?"

"Ugh! She's like a horny ninja! She just shows up whenever she's feeling that way!"

"Yes that may be... However my contacts have kept track of Miss Ahri's recent... sessions."

"And?"

"You're the only individual that she has sought after for more than one time."

"Oh... even better... I would hate to hear the reason why, but go on a tell me."

"Well... Miss Ahri no longer requires the constant life essence draining that was necessary in order to retain her human like form due to her service in the League. However... she has claimed that the process is intoxicating."

Arminian's puzzled expression did the talking for him.

"Meaning the process of siphoning the essence of another is invigorating."

Arminian blinked.

"She greatly enjoys it."

"Are you telling me Ahri used to steal other men's souls by fucking them?"

"There are multiple ways one can steal another's soul. Performing sexual acts is just one of them."

"So why didn't I die? Don't you die if your soul leaves your body?"

"Why yes. If one's soul were to be removed from it's being, than the body would cease to function. As for why you are still alive, I suppose it is due to your own powerful life essence."

"Put it simpler."

"Meaning that you're strong enough to handle the process of draining."

"I don't get it, Grey."

"When Miss Ahri attempts to find a target for essence draining. She usually chooses individuals that she deems 'full of life'. That way, she can properly gain the maximum amount of life that is needed to strive. However her morals conflicted with these acts and she ceased it at once when she became a champion of the League. From time to time however, she does try to commit these acts with fellow summoners and champions in order to receive that 'rush' she mentions."

"And she has accidently killed someone, didn't she."

"Luckily... all summoners have been warned to avoid her charms if they do not wish to die. There was a champion that did fall for her trap however."

"Who?"

"Champion Warwick. That resulted in him entering a comatose like state for a few weeks."

"But he's still alive..!" Jojo remarked.

"Due to his uncharacteristically high life essence? Yes. He is."

"But the only thing that happened to me after was being exhausted."

"As I have previously stated before. It would seem that you have enough essence to remain alive and healthy even after one complete draining session with Ms. Ahri. Something that she has sought after for years."

"So let me guess... She's not gonna stop bothering me."

"I do recommend to get plenty of rest after each session Mr. Arminian. I have heard many tales of those who believed they were strong enough to 'best' Ms. Ahri, only for them end up dead."

"What the fuck... the League can't stop her from doing this?"

"The League was created to settle the disputes of powerful nations and individuals throughout Runeterra in order to keep the peace. If we command Miss Ahri to not perform a harmless action, we may receive a request from another individual to order another champion to not perform a harmless action. Eventually the situation will escalate."

"So you're saying you guys can't stop Ahri from trying to ravage me...?"

"I am saying that it is up to you to defend yourself from other champions if you wish to remain here in the League of Legends."

"So if I end up accidentally breaking her neck, is that fine?"

"Champions may duel each other to settle disputes, but a champion MUST NOT KILL another champion at any time. Champion Warwick was penalized greatly for the murder of the late Champion Urf.

"Warwick killed another champion?" Jojo stopped walking.

"Yes unfortunetly."

"And he was punished how?"

"He was appointed to Miss Ahri." Grey simple stated. Jojo's jaw fell. Upon seeing this, Grey added, "That was a joke."

"Don't do that."

"Apologies. Truthfully, Champion Warwick was given a choice, expulsion or survive in the easternmost summoning chamber in the Institute for one night."

"That's it?"

Grey eyed him with a deadly stare. "Have you been to the eastern part of the Institute?" He asked gravely.

"No."

"Good. I recommend not to visit it..." Grey walked on, leaving Jojo baffled.

"Wait... Why? What's over there?"

"We do not know for sure. We do know that the champions Fiddlesticks and Nocturne reside there. And that Champion Warwick is only one who survived a night in there."

"Holy shit... and he survived?"

"He was bloodied and broken but very much alive."

"Fuck..."

"A champion must not kill another champion, Mister Arminian." He grimly repeated.

"So when Ahri almost killed Warwick..."

"Miss Ahri was begging to not be released into the chamber. It was a truly grim sight..."

"Whoa..."

"But rest assured, Mr. Arminian. We do not force convicted individuals to go into the chamber. It is there choice. And it only happens to summoners or champions who have commited a seriously heinous crime."

"Hooray..." Arminian and Grey entered the cafeteria, where their friends and several more champions had been eating. They both spotted their group near the far end of the table and walked over.

"So I says to the punk, 'Wanna hear the punchline?'" Vi was in the midst of a joke with Ziggs, Ezreal, Lux, Caitlyn, Jayce and 2 other summoners. "And BANG! I sent him flying into the river! Teaches him not to gank me...!" They all started howling with laughter, except for Caitlyn who decided to sip on her tea instead.

"Jojo! Hey! We were just talking about you!" Ziggs blurted out. Causing the whole group and the tables next to them to stop talking and look. Vi looked up and began to smile but Arminian tensed up when he saw Jayce stand up slowly. Her smile quickly faded as the Defender of Tomorrow approached the Irrepressible Survivor.

"So you're Jojo?"

Jojo glanced back. "That's me." He answered.

"Heard a lot about you..."

The whole cafeteria went silent...

Arminian met his challenge... "Did you now? Well... What did you hear?"

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~

**Author's Note: Oh look! I finished the chapter. I'm gonna be absolutely honest. I had finished this WAY earlier than before but I was pretty sure that you guys and gals wouldn't like it. So I had to revise it. Uh... I do not own anything here except the blatantly obvious inserted characters. Oh! Rumble and Tristan relations. Because why not? And the Warwick/Ahri thing is a whole reference to that one adult comic made by that one author that I'm sure 70% of you have seen if you've played League of Legends. I don't own that either obviously. Anyhow, thanks for reading my story so far and as always, have a top-notch day!**


	15. Still standing

**Author's Notes: Poor Rumble... Warning. Sexual themes at the Flailing Cow. No sex but definetly sexual. Proceed at your own risk...**

Chapter 15: Still standing...

Jayce stood just about a whole foot and a half taller than Jojo, and just slightly wider. He had broad shoulders (due to the constant lifting of his Mercury Hammer) and a solid jaw, he had dark brown hair and bluish-lavender colored eyes. Dawning a sort of coat of red and dark blue with a hint of dull gold near his abdomen, baggy pants that were a dull, dark blue with faded gold plate leggings and gauntlets, and one massive dull yellow pauldron on his right shoulder, he looked like the stereotypical hero.

Next to him Jojo felt outclassed, rusty, but not outmatched... Oh no he didn't feel intimidated at all. In fact, he was starting to feel furious. Who did he think he was, getting all up in his face?

"I heard you're a little bit hot-blooded."

"Maybe."

"That you're a bit violent."

"Probably."

"And you put my friends... in the hospital." Jayce's face showed disinterest at the subject but it was his tone of voice that warned everyone. A fight was inevitable.

"I'm aware."

Vi stood up. "Jayce, c'mon! You said you wouldn't do anything rash! We all just talked about this for Pete's sake!"

Jayce didn't even acknowledge her protest. His sight remained on the culprit before him. The individual who caused him to spend hours upon hours caring after his closest friends. And now they're saying he's actually one of the good guys? No, no, no. He wasn't gonna let him off just yet.

"So... what's your reason?" He asked coldly.

"Whatever she told you is right."

"That it's all a big misunderstanding?"

"Exactly."

"And that you're sorry for your actions?"

"I regret every second I fought them. And don't take my tone the wrong way. I'm being serious."

"And that you wanted to apologize to all the champions of Piltover...?"

Jojo turned around to the staring, curiosity filled faces of the Institute. "To any friends and family of Vi and Caitlyn. I'm sorry for the event that occurred many months ago. You may disregard my apology and continue to shun me. But know that I really do mean what I say..." He turned back to Jayce. "Remember that..."

"So I suppose it all okay?"

"Unless you have something else in mind?"

Both males appeared tense and relaxed at the same time. But Arminian had clenched his jaw and Jayce, his fist.

"You do realize what's about to happen, right?" Jayce threatened. Caitlyn rose out of her seat now.

Arminian put his arms at the side. "If this is what I must do to redeem myself then so be it."

"Jayce..! Jojo..!" Vi started towards them.

"Guys! Let's hold on a minute here!" Ezreal called out.

Jojo put up a hand to stop them. "Nah... It's fine. Let him."

"Knock him out!" A summoner cheered.

"You got this, Jayce!" Another roared.

"My money's on the underdog!"

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jojo asked, a slight grin formed on his slips.

"Positive." Jayce narrowed his eyes. Arminian saw his jaw tighten.

The crowd started whooping and hurrahing as Jayce slowly raised his fists. Arminian didn't lift a finger. Instead he raised his head, exposing his jaw.

"Take your shot and get it over with. I'm starving."

"What?" Went the crowd and Jayce.

"Take your fucking shot so I can sit down and eat."

"Jojo..." Vi and Ziggs muttered.

"You're not gonna fight back?" Jayce raised his eyebrow.

"I did wrong. And now I must pay for it. If this is how I must pay, so be it. I say again, take your best shot, Jayce."

Jayce glanced back at his table. All of them stared between the two, the whole cafeteria did. No one knew what to do. No one but Jayce himself, and Jojo.

"Hurry up, before I change my damned mind." Jojo impatiently sighed.

Jayce stepped back, cocking back his left fist. Lunging forward with all his strength, he sent his fist careening into Jojo's jaw.

**THWACK!**

The large, money let out a grunt and stumbled backwards... but he was still standing...

"Damn!" A summoner exclaimed.

"Give him another one!"

"I got money on the little one too!"

Arminian tasted metal in his mouth again. He swallowed the warm liquid. His right cheek was swelling. He looked around at the cafeteria. The shocked and awe faces of champions and summoners surrounded him. He spat on the floor next to him. He heard a little 'tink!' signifying he had lost something.

"Oh... a tooth..." Jojo lazily picked up his lost canine.

Jayce rested his arms at his sides. He watched the large monkey with caution.

"Are we good now?" Jojo swallowed another mouth-full of blood.

Jayce looked around at the crowd and then his friends again. He reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you. Now I can eat." Jojo walked past him and sat down. All eyes remained upon him.

"What's with the staring? Never seen someone try to own up to their mistakes before?"

"Yeah..!" Ziggs added. "Show's over, back to your meals!"

The cafeteria remained quiet. Jayce took his seat next to Ezreal but also sat in front of Jojo now. He stared down at his food while Arminian wolfed down the pieces of food Ziggs passed his way. Their whole table stood still, exchanging glances with each other and observing the two rivals who never lifted their heads.

Arminian realized he was finishing Ziggs' plate. "I'll get you another." He stood up.

"Oh! You sure? Because I can do it if you want."

"Nah..." Jojo gazed again at the Defender of Tomorrow. He didn't raise his head up as he chewed slowly.

Arminian walked over to the counters filled with multiple different breakfast dishes. More blood coated the inside of his mouth. He could hear the table behind him whispering about him. It made him indignant, being the talk of everything. He wished they would just ignore him instead as usual.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he half-expected Jayce to to send another punch his way. But it was only Grey.

"I must take my leave. Two champions have requested me as their consultant."

"Who?"

"They wish to remain anonymous."

"I guess I'll see you."

"Are you going to be okay, Mr. Arminian?"

Jojo turned to look at the young summoner. Much to Grey's atonishment, he smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be late for the match."

"But of course." Grey parted from them with Lux at his side.

The cafeteria started to pick up it's usual bantering as Arminian filled Ziggs plate. The summoners and champions all laughed, chattered and cursed once more. Jojo finally finished refilling the dish with more food and was about to return to the table when Caitlyn approached him.

"Come with me." She ordered.

"Excuse?"

"Come with me." She repeated herself. An cold look in her eye.

Jojo looked at his friends for reassurance. Ziggs shrugged helplessely but Vi nodded, signaling him to proceed. Jojo mouthed his confusion resulting in Vi waving him off. Soon the sounds of the lively cafeteria began to fade away.

~~~~~~The Flailing Cow~~~~~~

Rumble blinked quickly, eliminating the drowsiness out of his eyes. The room he was in was dark and he could hear a constant loud snore at the far end of it. He checked his watch. It was six-thirty... way too early for him to get out of bed.

"Mmm..." He jumped at the sound of a female next to him and gaped at what he saw. There, snuggled comfortably onto his left side, laid the Yordle Gunner herself. Breathing softly into his neck with the covers slightly shielding their legs.

_"Last night wasn't a dream..." _Rumble sprouted a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He felt his eyes began to water. _"Last night wasn't a dream!"_

He turned his head slightly to face her.

_"Holy shit... She's adorable...!" _Rumble observed. Tristana's face was nearly buried into his neck. Rumble could however see her small button nose and her large animalistic eyes (they were closed). Her mouth was slightly open he noticed and could make out a distinctive shine emitting from the corner of her mouth.

_"She's drooling?!" _Rumble turned away to breathe out. The day hadn't even started and he already considered it the peak of his life. He turned back to examine his new lover again. She had her left arm resting on his chest which turn made his heart skip a beat everytime he thought about it. His left leg was sandwiched between hers, which was alright by him. He didn't care that he couldn't feel his left arm or leg, she was comfortable and sound asleep.

_"Don't get any better than this." _He laid on his right palm. _"Yessir-y! Things are looking up for me finalLLY-EEE?!" _Rumble went stiff as a statue as he processed what happened. Tristana had unintentionally lowered her hand down his chest... onto his abdomen... and onto his... phallus... giving it a good squeeze while at it.

Rumble frantically turned his head towards her. She was still sound asleep... or was she? In order to test this out, Rumble blew on her face causing her to instinctively scrunch up her face and tilt her head...

"Watch the wind, Janna..." She murmured in her sleep.

_"Unbelievable... She's dreaming about being on the Rift... WHILE GROPING ME..."_

Rumble went to remove her hand when he felt her tighten her grip around it. He covered his mouth to silence the yelp that escaped from his throat.

"Haha, you're in trouble now..." She sleeptalked, completely unaware that she was NOT grabbing the handle of Boomer, her cannon shooter, but Rumble's special place.

The poor Mechanized Menace laid still. Afraid to move even slightly as she might react by tugging her arm away, or decide to grip even harder than she already was. Unfortunately, the intrusion of her hand had led to the unwanted growing of a certain organ.

_"Nonono please!"_ Rumble panicked as his member grew in size, creating a bulge in his pants. Oh he couldn't even look at her anymore, he was too embarrassed and so he turned his head away.

Suddenly he felt her fingers start to feel up on him. Was she even dreaming at this point?

"Wh-what the..." He heard her gasp and shut his eyes. Feeling the bed shift, he could feel Tristana lean over him as if she was checking to see if he was awake.

"Rumble..!" She whispered. He did not dare to move. "Psst... Rumble...!" She tapped his shoulder. Rumble continued to pretend to be asleep. "Hmph..." She grumbled. Rumble continued to imitate sleep but was absolutely relieved she fell for it.

"Whoa...!" He heard Tristana remark. He wasn't ready for what happened next. No sir, he surely wasn't ready for Tristana to place her hand back on him and feel him up. It took every ounce of will power he had to not move...

"On the first date too? Oh Rumble..." She laughed to herself. He wanted to get back at her for that, to suddenly turn his head and catch her in the act of fondling with him. But his curiosity started to get the better of him... How far was she willing to go?

"Wait 'till the boys here about this..." She smirked. At this point Rumble opened his eyes but his head was turned away from her.

"Yeah. Wait ''till they hear about this." Rumble turned his head back towards a wide-eyed Tristana, who quickly stopped what she was doing.

"Oh..! Eh.. heh heh... y-you're awake!" She stammered. Her face began to redden.

"Yes." He had a wicked grin on his face. "Yes I am."

Tristana gulped. "Uh.. D-did.. you sleep o-okay..?"

Rumble rested his head on his left arm. He had a very smug expression on his face. "I slept a lot better than I usually do. What about you, Tris? Did ya sleep alright?"

Tristana averted her gaze from his. "I-I slept... well. Had uh... a dream..."

"What kind of dream?" Rumble leaned closer causing Tristana to blush even more. Rumble laughed. He had her right where he wanted her... or so he believed...

Tristana, being the brash Yordle Gunner she was, was used to being cornered, whether it was literally, or figuratively. And she knew that to get out of those situations... she had to be unpredictable. She just loved to mess with him, which was why she acted all innocent.

"Oh! It went a little something like this...!" She giggled, and she grabbed Rumble's phallus again causing him to yelp once more. She rolled over so now she was directly on top of him.

Rumble had his hands on his mouth again. What had happened? He had the advantage and she just... she just snatched it away!

"Haha!" She triumphantly chuckled. "Looks like I win~!" She came closer to his face so that her lips were mere millimeters from his own...

"Y-yeah... you win..! You win!" He squeaked.

Tristana giggled seductively and kissed him on the nose. Then she laid back down on his left side. Rumble continued to lay still on his back. The Yordle Gunner massaged his chest with her left hand, while smiling slyly to herself.

"Didn't go the way you wanted, didn't it?" She teased.

"Uh... No... it didn't..." He cleared his throat.

"Hah hah..." She rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart. It was like music to her ears.

**SLOSH... SLOSH...**

Tristana glared at Rumble who met her with the same face.

"That wasn't me." They both stated. Rumble sat up and leaned over the far end of the bed. There, he saw a small green puddle slowly inch it's way towards the door.

"Zac..." Rumble sighed. The amorphous blob jolted and began to increase in size, taking the form of himself. He was twiddling with his... thumbs(?). "Zac, what're you doing?"

"Uh... well I woke up to Tristana talking and saw you two... there... So I tried not to disturb you."

Tristana laughed. "No no, it's fine Zac. We weren't doing anything."

"Hmph..." Rumble got out of bed.

"Okay, Miss. Uh... Did they leave without me?"

"That they did." Rumble slipped on his shoes.

"And lemme guess I have to work to pay off his tab again?"

"Wait, who?" Tristana stretched her back.

Rumble gawked at her flexibility as she bended backwards. "Huh...?"

"Whose he talking about?"

"Ah... he's... talking... about..." He babbled.

"Rumble!" Tristana snapped her fingers.

"Oh! He's talking about Jojo! Yeah, Jojo skipped out on his pay a few days ago. So Zac had to cover for him."

"This Jojo guy sounds like a real ass." Tristana yawned.

"Eh... he's okay." Rumble shrugged. "Not as bad as the guys Alistar and Blitz have to throw out."

"Still though, he left you to take the check and no doubt you guys didn't just order few beers did you...?"

"Hah! More like I needed to take their drinks away from them."

Zac scratched the back of his head. "Well he ended up giving away his prize money to me as payback, dude."

Both of them looked at him with surprise. "He did?" Rumble voiced skepticism.

"Yeah, bro..! Didn't keep a single coin for himself."

"That's... weird."

"Weird? Is he usually known for being an ass?" Tristana asked.

Rumble and Zac looked at each other. "Well..." The yordle began.

"It's kind of hard to say..." Zac tried to explain.

Tristana tilted her head. "You guys don't know if he is or isn't...?"

"I personally think he has multiple personalities." Rumble led them out the backroom.

"Oh?"

"Well Jojo does change moods too quickly. Wouldn't you agree, Zac?"

"Oh yeah! Like remember when he fought Sejuani last night?"

"Hah! Even with a busted lip and a black eye he laughed his butt off with you guys."

"Jojo fought Sejuani?" Tristana gaped.

"Yup!" Zac answered.

"Did he lose? Did he win?"

"Sejuani clocked him pretty good but Zac stopped the fight before he could hit back. Crazy how fast that escalated."

"Aw... why'd you stop them?"

"Because the dude was literally lifting Sejuani off the ground with one arm! SEJUANI! Who knows what would've happened if he struck her! Besides I can't let a woman get hurt. Goes against what my mom taught me."

Rumble snickered causing Tristana to glare at him. "That's very sweet of you, Zac."

"Thank you, Miss."

"But this Jojo guy, he hasn't put his hands on neither of you has he?"

"What? No! Jojo would never hit his friends!" Zac defended.

Tristana eyed Rumble for an answer. He shook his head. "He's never threatened me... 'sides, what's he gonna do? Tristy will blast a hole in him before he gets close."

"Forget Tristy, I'll do it myself if he tries..." She muttered.

"Guys, guys. Jojo isn't going to do anything to us! He's actually really nice."

~~~~~~In Vi and Caitlyn's room~~~~~~

"You said I wasn't going to be arrested! What the fuck?!" Jojo had his back against the wall. Two police officers stood in front of him, ready to draw their weapons. Caitlyn had her face in her palms and was shaking her head.

"Stand down I said." She pulled them back. "Now Arminian, they're only here to take a statement for a report seeing as I didn't get one. So if you would kindly settle down..."

"Yeah well tell them to get their hands away from their holsters! Jinx did that and I almost slammed her for it!"

Caitlyn's's eye twitched. "I'm afraid they cannot do that. And do not compare officers of the law to a criminal like Jinx, Arminian."

Jojo narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry, but I'm not talking to them. Just you."

"Why?" Caitlyn shifted in her spot.

"I trust you. Not so much them."

The look on Caitlyn's face said it all. Why her of all people? Unless...

"Enough flattery... just tell them what you know."

"With all due respect, Officer Caitlyn. No." He glared at the officers. They returned the treatment.

"This doesn't have to be difficult, Arminian..."

"You're right, it doesn't." Jojo sat on the floor with his arms crossed and stared at her. He didn't know if her lip twitched because she was amused slightly are annoyed slightly. Probably the latter.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"And that would be Vi." Caitlyn slid towards the door. Jojo immediately stood up upon hearing her name.

"Sorry for the wait, I had calm Jayce down. Guy absolutely hates your guts right now." Vi waltzed in and collapsed onto the bed. "So... did we settle this? Are we good now?"

"We would be, had it not been for your friend's deliberate stubbornness!" Caitlyn folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Jojo, sweetheart. Why are you being stubborn?" Vi bluntly asked. Arminian was rendered speechless as the word, 'sweetheart' lingered in his mind.

"And that's putting it lightly, Vi. It would seem that he's incapable of discussing that event with these two here." She referred to the two other officers from Piltover in the room.

"You two, out!" She ordered. "And gimme that notepad."

The two officers stared incredulously at her but reluctantly gave in. "I don't get paid enough for this anyway." One of them muttered.

When they both left the room Vi shut the door and sat down again on the bed. She patted the spot next to her. "Well sit down."

Jojo hesistated at first, looking between both officers. Finally he listened and took his spot next to the Piltover Enforcer.

Vi tossed the notepad at Caitlyn. "So... Jojo..." Vi smirked. "Didyoukillhim?" She asked quickly.

"No." He replied just as quickly.

"Case closed." She laid back. Both of them laughed at their own stupidity. Caitlyn was not amused.

"I really wish you would both take this seriously." She fumed.

"Relax, cupcake. Jojo will answer your questions. Won't ya?"

Arminian nodded. "You got the other two to leave. Now I'll hold up my end. What do you need to know?"

"To start off... On March 23rd, you were assigned to a group to quote-unquote "represent the Forgotten respectively", do you recall that?"

"Yes." He answered. Caitlyn jotted down something on the notepad.

"Tell me... What did that mean to you?"

"It meant that either someone had been talking shit about us or we were supposed to look good for someone."

"Uh-huh." She wrote another thing down on the notepad.

"I talk shit about you all the time. Still haven't seen anything." Vi taunted. In response Jojo flipped her off.

"Vi, please." Caitlyn sighed. "Now you arrived at the residence of Faram II Dursz, in east Piltover, with three other members of the Forgotten. Remind me what were their names?"

"Umbra, the second in command for the Forgotten, also a female, don't forget to write that down."

"Uhh-huh..." Caitlyn said.

"I hate that bitch. Next time I see her, I'll make sure to smash that little blade of hers and then break it up her ass." Vi scowled. Jojo grinned.

"You an' me both."

"Arminian, the other two."

"Udin Bleak, a new recruit, male, and Gargan Nott, a rookie member, also male."

"Gargan... Nott?" Caitlyn made a face. Arminian shrugged. Vi snickered. "Well okay then..! Tell me what happened? And be specific."

"Okay. Uh... Well first Umbra sent me and Nott to scope out the area ahead since it was still daytime. So that's exactly what we did. And we didn't do anything illegal mind you. We just walked around the building a few times, saw the alleyways that's all."

"Right..." Caitlyn flipped to a fresh page. Vi was humming to herself while lying on her hands.

"When we got back we told her what we saw."

"And what did you see?"

"Well... I pointed out that the building had three ways to enter and exit from, and that the alley was secluded enough that we probably won't be noticed at nighttime."

"Hmm. Go on."

"So Umbra told us to wait. As in wait until it was dark. At this point me and Bleak were guessing about what we were going to do and even betted on some topics."

"Betting what exactly?"

"Just some pocket change. Nothing serious."

"Bet you twenty gold shit went down not the way it was supposed to." Vi commented causing Jojo to shoot her a look.

"Yeah no deal. You already know what happened."

"Keep talking." Caitlyn demanded.

"So we just waited, and waited, and waited until it was dark and most of the citizens were home. That's when we ran into a trouble."

"Oh?"

"Yeah the sentry bots, none of us knew about the sentry bots when we first saw them so we didn't really know how to react."

"I see. And what happened next?"

"At first, Bleak suggested we just smash right threw them. But I saw dozens of them and warned him that it wasn't such a good idea."

"Good catch, cause there's literally hundreds of them." Vi corrected.

"One thousand and five to be exact." Caitlyn stated without taking her eyes off the notepad. Vi stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah so, we were kind of stuck. That is until they all turned tail and ran in one direction."

"Interesting. Did any of you see why?"

"No. We took the chance to get into the building. But I did hear some sort of woman laughing her ass off."

Vi glowered at Caitlyn who also had a bad-tempered expression on her face. Arminian frowned. Did he say something wrong?

"That little bitch! I CANNOT WAIT... to get my hands on her!"

"All in good time, Vi."

"Uh... Who are we talking about?"

"Jinx." They both spat.

"Oh... okay." He fiddled with his tail. _"Hope to the gods they don't find out she follows me around."_

"Continue. What did you do next?"

"When we got inside we took the elevator to the tenth floor, where Dursz was living on."

"How did you know he lived exactly on the tenth floor?" Caitlyn inquired.

"Well I didn't, Umbra did. So she took us there."

"You're not lying are you?"

"No." He looked her in the eye. Caitlyn seemed to be satisfied with that answer and flipped to a new page.

"What happened after?"

"Umbra wanted us to wait outside his door."

"She wanted to you to come all this way... just to wait outside..?" Caitlyn expressed her disbelief.

"Oh don't worry. You're not the only one who had doubts. I was basically ready to call it quits. I had enough of her anyway."

"But you stayed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You ever tried to leave a gang before?" Jojo simply responded.

"Interesting." She scribbled out something.

"I've left a gang with no problems." Vi proudly said.

"You decided to play hero." Caitlyn fixed her statement.

"Still left a gang with no problems."

"Mhmm. Continue."

"Now I don't know exactly when things went bad... but I'm pretty sure it was between hearing the bloodcurdling scream of Dursz and seeing Umbra running out the room covered in blood."

"Umbra murdered Dursz?"

"Well it sure wasn't me."

Vi growled. "Another bitch who thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"We'll catch them, Vi. Have patience. What happened next?"

"We were all stunned. What the fuck just happened?! So I ran after her. I heard Nott and Bleak shriek. But I didn't stop to look back, I just ran."

"Huh... Did any of you have any prior knowledge of this event?"

Arminian shook his head. "We didn't even think we had to do anything but look tough, really. Though I'll admit. I was a little concerned as to why she came along. I assumed it was just to observe us. Guess I was dead wrong..."

"Apparently. After that?"

"I chased her down. I said, 'Umbra what the fuck did you do?!' She didn't even stop to answer. She just said, 'Orders'."

"Orders.."

"We were in deep shit now because as soon as we stepped outside. Dozens of patrols stopped us."

"Hey! I remember that day! Something about a suspect covered in someone else's blood. I didn't know what to say to that."

"How about, 'I need a unit at East Piltover on Green street for a possible homicide?" Caitlyn derided.

"How about, "Shut your hole?"

"Thought so. What did you do next, Jojo?"

"I fucking bolted."

"You left your allies?"

"Hah! More like the sons of bitches left me! I would've gladly fought beside them but Nott and Bleak disappeared as soon as I turned around again. And Umbra was in the midst of running into the alleyway. Yeah... allies my ass."

"So they abandoned you and then what?"

"I must've had to break seven of those bots before I had an opening..."

"You destroyed seven sentry bots before you escaped?"

"No I destroyed more than that... I just... lost count at seven." He cooly added.

"We really need to upgrade those bots, cupcake. Useless pieces of crap." Vi grunted.

"I think they're very useful the way they are." The Sheriff of Piltover countered.

"So useful both he and the bitch could smash and blast their way through hordes of them, right?"

Caitlyn sighed in aggravation. "I'll talk to statesmen and see what they can do." She signaled towards Jojo.

"I caught up with them in the end but before I could curse 'em out for being a bunch of chickenshits... Umbra suggested we lay low somewhere."

"So where did you all go?" Caitlyn flipped to a new page. She clenched her fist multiple times, trying to fight off the strain in her fingers.

"The hell if I know. I wasn't used to Piltover. Plus I was exhausted and starving. At this point I just wanted to go..." Caitlyn looked up. So did Vi. Jojo's words seemed to be cut off as he stared out the window.

"Wanted to go..?" Caitlyn repeated.

"I wanted to go... home. Back to the hideout, y'know? But she suggested we stay at a hotel somewhere. Question was... how the hell were we supposed to stay in a hotel somewhere with her soaked head to toe in someone else's blood?"

"I was wondering that myself. I assume she snuck into the hotel while you three entered since you claimed you all had 'pocket change'?"

"I was thinking that too. But she instead just said, 'I'll meet you in Zaun.' and left us."

Caitlyn finished writing down what he said. "She left all of you in a hotel. Which hotel?"

"I told you I'm not familiar with Piltover. So I don't know."

"Can you describe the hotel?"

"Uh... No. I can't. Mind you I was tired. So... sorry."

"Not a problem-"

"Oh but please do go on." Vi mimicked her partner causing Caitlyn to shake her head.

Jojo smiled a little. "I didn't get much sleep that night. Neither did Bleak."

"You were traumatized?"

"Not really... more like I was ready to jump out the window in case the police showed up. I don't understand how Nott could sleep. Maybe he was used to the stress. I dunno..."

"Mhmm.."

"I think the sun was barely rising when I suggested we should move on. So we left without a word. Pretty sure that wasn't legal."

"In some cases it isn't. But that's trivial compared to what's at stake here."

"It was daunting, constantly looking over our backs, hoping that we weren't randomly stopped by any cops. Me and Bleak had to take short five minute naps every now and then just to keep up with Nott."

"All the way to Zaun?"

"Yeah... We took some shifts. Though it was mostly Nott watching us sleep."

"You walked to Zaun from Piltover?"

"We rode to Zaun from Piltover."

"How?"

"How does a punk like me get a ride to Zaun, officer?"

"... you stole a vehicle?"

"Ironically no. Nott did."

"And there's the call from Corki about his missing car." Vi began to deduce.

"Good deduction..." Caitlyn grinned.

"Shut up..."

"I thought we were safe when we arrived at the hideout. Oh how fucking wrong I was."

"There were officers waiting at your hideout?"

"Not just the police, his WHOLE gang too." Vi blurted out.

"I don't understand."

Jojo cracked his knuckles. "Those so called friends of mine... betrayed me! Threw me under the goddamn bus, they did! I thought maybe..." He gripped the sheets of the bed till his arms shook. "I thought maybe Nott and Bleak would've stood up for me. I thought maybe they would've talked some sense into them. Fucking anything at that point would've helped!"

"The Zaunite Police Department... and your gang... were waiting for you?" Caitlyn tried to understand.

"They've done some sort of deal, y'know? Something about the police looking the other way as long as they gained a profit of everything they dealt with. Only now they couldn't look the other way... Not when someone like Dursz was killed. They needed a scapegoat. So they could say, 'We caught the culprit.'"

"And they chose you..." Caitlyn finished writing in her notepad.

Jojo laid back in defeat. "Lucky me, huh? And here I thought I had found a home. What a big fucking mistake that was."

The Sheriff of Piltover cleared her throat. "Gentlemen." She called in the police officers. "Here's the statement. I'd like this all neat when I get there, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." They saluted and walked out the room. Caitlyn closed the door.

Arminian stared blankly at the ceiling, evoking the details of that night again and again. Every single moment he recalled only seemed to add fuel to the fire. He could remember their faces so clearly. It made his blood scream!

Vi noticed this and patted his stomach for support. The effect was almost immediate to him. This act of comforting sent waves of euphoria all over his body. Not because of the act itself, mind you, but because she showed that she cared. Vi showed... that she cared about him. Maybe not in the way he wanted, but it was another being that actually bothered with him.

"You alright there, tough guy?"

"Uh... yeah... thanks." He sat up quickly. Not really sure how to respond to her actions.

"I could see you getting all tensed up. I don't need anymore holes in these walls. Gods know how many I put there myself."

"Exactly thirty-four as of two days ago." Caitlyn interjected.

"Thanks, Cupcake. I could always count on you." Vi retorted.

"Not a problem and I know you can."

"You know...Remind me when was the last time we had a good ol' one on one?" Vi grinned wickedly.

"I cannot recall when. But I can recall who was victorious that time."

"Oh yeah? And enlighten me, who won?"

"Well I did."

"Bullshit!" Vi stood up. Caitlyn remained in her seat with her legs crossed. She had a amused smile on her face.

"Now Vi, we have a guest. I can understand your need to prove how strong you are but I do ask to keep your voice down."

"Wha-! You wanna go again? Show Jojo whose lying?" She ripped off her hextech gauntlets. Arminian watched them both in awe.

Caitlyn let out a low, sinister laugh. "Don't cry, Vi. You wouldn't want Arminian to see, would you?"

"Why you little-!" She grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Sorry?" Arminian intervened.

"Something wrong?" Caitlyn asked calmly as her friend held her above the floor.

"Yeah uh... Are you two serious right now?"

"I don't understand." Caitlyn replied.

"This... whatever is happening."

Vi dropped her partner. "Oh yeah, yeah! Don't worry. We do this all the time."

"All the time?" He exclaimed, surprised to see a whole completely new side to them.

"More often than one would believe." Caitlyn fixed her hat. She sat back down in the same position she was in before. "Does this bother you?"

"No. It's just I never expected you both to.." They both narrowed their eyes. "Y'know what I'll just shut my mouth."

"Hey, cupcake."

"Yes, Vi?"

"Jojo here thinks were a couple of non-violent types." She mimicked Caitlyn's accent again.

"How rude."

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson." A glint went off in her eye.

"Hmm... Where, oh where did I put my cuffs and nightstick?"

Jojo shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "I was just kidding, guys. It was a joke." He slowly inched his way to the door.

"Hey, Jojo?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Put' em up..!"

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

"HOW DID HE ESCAPE!?" Boss annihilated another member. The rest cowered in the corners of the room. The room was dark with the only light emitting from a few torches near the center of the area. A contraption stained with red sat in the middle, surrounded by a medium-sized, rusted iron cage. The cage however was heavily damaged from the inside and nearly useless at this point. Around the floor of it lie bloodied tracks. Animal tracks. Wolf tracks to be specific that led towards the entrance of the room.

"WELL?" Boss shouted into the darkness. Nobody answered him, as if his fury had gripped them all by the throat. Boss snarled in the direction of two members. Almost immediately they dropped and lay still...

"DAEMON!" He bellowed. Another member appeared before him, this one took the shape of a large monkey much like Wukong or Jojo. This one was unlike the rest of the members as he was taller and more well built than they were. His pale blue eyes watched the area where Boss' eyes resided with no fear. His face remained emotionless. His black fur, neat and sleek. He donned black robes with chain armour concealed underneath it, and black, battle trousers reinforced with steel plates. An onyx hood obscured most of his face, leaving only his nose and mouth visible. His tail slowly swished left and right as he stood, almost as if he was trying to hypnotize a foe. A dagger was sheathed on his left hip...

"Your orders?" He spoke.

"(Fenris) has escaped, just as you predicted."

"I apologize."

"_**Do not return until he has been dealt with.**_" Boss hissed. Daemon did not flinch nor did he nod. He simply walked away, ignoring the whimpers and cries of his fellow members as he closed the door. He walked further along the hall until he neared the corner. There, he stopped for a second and waited.

"Orders?" Umbra slithered out of the darkness.

"Find him. Eliminate him." Daemon responded mechanically.

Both members walked hastily towards the exit of the hideout. They could just hear the screams coming from behind them. As they entered the Zaun air outside, Umbra whispered into his ear. "Is he safe?"

Daemon gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. "He is free..."

"Will he go towards Arminian?"

"We shall see. Fenris will be a valuable pawn. All we must do is guide him."

"His grasp on us tightens with every passing day."

"Then we must not waste anymore time. We head for Noxus."

~~~~~~On the road~~~~~~

A small group of bandits hid beside the main road. Their leader was a stout woman, well into her 30's. She wore the hide of a grizzly bear, and leather leggings. On her back was a rather large sword that looked capable of slicing a horse in two. She was blonde and seemed to have gone blind in her right eye as it was entirely white while her other eye shone a dark green.

Several smaller bandits took positions next to her.

"C'mon Ura, we've watched at least a dozen caravans go by. When are we gonna take one for ourselves?" One of the smaller, rat-like bandits spun his blade.

"We go. When I say we go. The last thing we need is a fight with Noxus soldiers. We barely have enough fighters as it is."

"I'd be able to fight a lot easier if I had eaten last night." A much taller, one complained.

"Then perhaps you should've helped with the hunt." Ura countered.

"Hey! Take a look at that!" The rat-like bandit pointed down the road, where a dull, blue-black wolf was trotting down from Zaun.

"Will you look at the size of that mother!?" The taller one exclaimed, and he had a right to. The wandering beast, was nearly the size of a carriage! In fact, every single step it took made a loud, **THUMP! **How this beast traveled the roads without attracting the attention of an army, she wasn't sure. But if she could bring down this monster... imagine the reward!

Ura unsheathed her blade. "Be careful! This isn't no ordinary wolf...! Blind it first, archers."

"Tonight, we eat!" The taller one cheered.

The archers got into position, Ura held up her hand. The gigantic wolf sniffed the ground as he prowled. His ears went flat and back. Danger was near.

Ura noticed this and immediately closed her hand. All at once the archers released their arrows. The great wolf, roared in agony and came barreling towards them.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Ura cried, and the bandits broke off from their positions and charged the animal.

_**CR-RACK!**_

A tree collapsed due to the rampaging of the wolf as it headbutted an unfortunate highwayman. He smashed into another tree and was no more.

"Die, damn you! Die!" A marauder swung his greatsword at the head of the large wolf. To his horror, the sword met it's mark and penetrated it's skull. But the wolf did not stop... It instead tackled the marauder.

_**CRA-UNNCH!**_

The wolf continued to move swiftly amongst them. Brutally eliminating bandit after bandit. Shrugging off even the most brutal of blows.

Ura panicked. Her allies were falling quickly and the wolf still showed no signs of injury! In fact, it appeared to move even faster, it's strikes just as true and deadly as before!

"Fuck this!" She heard the rat-like bandit dropped his bow as another unfortunate bandit was disembowled. He unwrapped a small, round bomb and lit it up.

"NO! WE'LL LOSE THE FOOD!" The taller one grabbed his arm. The wolf was finished slaughtering the fourth to last bandit. Only three remained.

"FUCK THE FOOD!" He screamed, and wrenched his arm from him. Unfortunately it was grabbed again... by the wolf this time.

**BOOM!**

Ura fell back. In mere seconds it was over. Her greatsword was thrown a few yards away from her. Her ears rang and she couldn't see too well. Smoke enveloped the air around her. She was covered in soot, ash, and the remains of her teammates. She slowly sat up, still dazed from the initial blast. Her blood went cold. Where was the wolf?

Ura dived behind a tree searching through the aftermath for any signs of it. Nothing... just bodies, weapons and fallen trees.

**THUD! CLINK!**

The sound of weapons and arrows hitting the ground was the only thing she heard. The smoke fizzed all around the scene.

"Noxus... Institute... Noxus... Institute..." Ura froze. Who said that? The silhouette of a large, oddly disproportionate man appeared in the thick smoke.

Her jaw dropped. There, where an abnormal-sized wolf once stood, was a monstrosity of a man, and a wolf.

"B-by the gods...!" She choked. The werewolf's ears twitched. Ura covered her mouth. Her breathing became rapid. A real live werewolf! She thought the childhood stories were just legends!

The werewolf began to mold. Ura watched with terror as his fur gradually disappeared into his skin. His canine skull shrunk and cracked back into the form of a human. His wild, wavy, jet black hair hid his face. The smoke eventually cleared to reveal his carmel colored body. He was kneeling over the mutilated corpse of the taller bandit. He was looting the hide off of him. He already had a pair of raggedy trousers that Ura recognized as the the rat-like bandit's.

She noticed something near the back of his bottoms. An extension of his vertebrae, a tail, dog-like, hung lazily over the viscera of another marauder. With his legs resembling the hind legs of a hound, and three-inch long nails, Ura was ready to haul ass. But she couldn't, as fear had taken it's toll and restrained her movements. She could only watch as the savage man/wolf ransacked various gold and trinkets from her deceased allies.

Ura sat down, and tried to slow her heartbeat. Surely she couldn't take on a... whatever that was, her allies tried and they all died! She was but one person! She clutched the necklace on her chest. If she were to die here... at least she'll see her daughter again...

A shadow loomed over her... Ura rolled away and faced her maker. She gritted her teeth and fist. His golden eyes penetrated her posture. But she hardened her resolve, she was going to go out swinging and that was final!

"Noxus..?" The man/wolf muttered. Ura hesitated. She walked back from him. He tilted his head slightly. "Noxus...?" He said again.

Ura pointed her trembling hand in the direction facing south. The man/wolf nodded and walked by her, leaving her alone.

The chief bandit fell backwards and clutched her chest... Tears began to stream down her cheeks... What the hell did she just witness...?

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's Note: Hey look! Another chapter so quickly! With a new character and stuff, too!? Now obviously all of you are probably wondering why a man/wolf/whatever. I answer that by saying I like giving Wukong love. Heaven knows he's about to get some next chapter. But another fighter I love is Warwick, but he's only mentioned... for now. Plus maybe Warwick will have a connection with Fenris, HMMM? As always, thanks for taking the time to read this story, and have a spectacular day!**


	16. The Glorious Second Battle!

Chapter 16: The Glorious Second Battle!

~~~~~~In Vi and Caitlyn's room~~~~~~

"Erk!" Arminian grunted in pain. He was lying on his stomach, with his arm locked behind him. Who was pinning him? Well Vi of course. She had him in an arm-lock on the bed. Caitlyn sat in her chair, morbidly pleased to see her former attacker suffering... but she didn't let anyone know that, of course. That would be uncivil, and Caitlyn was certainly not uncivil, right?

"Tap out." Vi grinned while putting her full weight onto his arm. In response he simply grunted again. This was child's play... He could easily break free from her measly lock. He simply wanted to know her full strength. All that bark had better had some bite to it...

"Any further and your arm might pop. Tap out...!" Vi warned. She'd admit, she was taking some form of pleasure from this, mind you not the sexual kind, but a sort of vengeance kind. Perhaps beating on him earlier this week wasn't enough for her. She didn't want to hurt him THAT bad, after all he did apologize and she did pound his face a couple times... No, she just wanted a little... control over him... Just a little.

Arminian was bored at this point. He knew his arm could bend a whole lot more than it already was. He fucking lifted a car for heaven's sake. So all this taunting from the Piltover Enforcer and these grunts of pain was just him putting on a show. Maybe he felt more guilt for what he had done. Maybe this was a subtle way for reparation. Either way a few more seconds of letting her have her way and he'll give in.

"Ow! Alright, alright! I give up!" He tapped her leg with his free arm.

Vi beamed. "Hah! One to nothing!" She sat back with a confident look in her eye. Arminian turned to face her and began to feel his cheeks flush. Damn... she was sexy, staring at him like that.

"Sheesh! I thought you were going to put up more of a fight than that, Jojo. The fuck was that?"

"You're a lot stronger than you look, woman..." He rubbed his arm.

"Quit kissing ass." She jabbed him in the arm. In reality however she felt slightly proud of herself.

"Excuse me for being humble for once in my life..." Jojo grumbled.

"You? Humble? The world must be ending." She remarked.

Arminian didn't think of a comeback. He was too busy gazing upon her smile. It was almost mesmerizing. If only he wasn't such a jerk-ass to her before...

"Jojo?" She waved her hand in his face. His thoughts inmediately scattered to the depths of his mind.

"Hmm?" He rubbed his eyes. What just happened?

"I said, ''You got another match coming up, right?'"

"Oh! Yes I do."

"I wonder whose gonna be in it. Not me this time I'll tell you that."

"Well... Ziggs is gonna be on my side this time."

"Atleast you got the A.O.E. now. What were ya thinkin' about anyway?"

The question stunned him like an Ashe ultimate to the head. "Huh?"

She tilted her head. "What. Were. You. Thinking. About?"

"I was... daydreaming, not thinking. I'm kind of tired..." He blatantly lied.

"Daydreaming about...?

"I can't even remember at this point."

"Are ya feeling alright? You're not sick, are you?" She felt his forehead. He instantly began to heat up. He couldn't believe she had that effect on him. To render him speechless just by smiling, or by simply touching him.

"Hmm... Maybe not the way you think, my dear Vi." Caitlyn snickered. Her eyes running up and down Jojo's body, examining every single movement he performed. Being the top investigator in all of Piltover had it's perks as Caitlyn deduced his problem in less than a minute. With her conclusion already met, the Sheriff of Piltover grinned sadistically... she had him now.

His eyes widened when he saw her face.

_"Oh fuck me! I forgot that she's a detective!"_

"Whaddya talking about, cupcake?"

Jojo looked Caitlyn dead in her eye now and feebly shook his head. If she had any ounce tolerance for him, she would not say anything about his liking to Vi.

"Umm... guys?" Vi stared between the two anxiously.

"What I mean..." She threw one last look at Jojo, who was about ready to bolt out the room. "Is tha. Arminian here obviously suffers from insomnia, and... priapism...

Jojo blinked. He had not a single clue what that second word meant. But according to Vi's reaction, it was something humorous and/or embarrassing.

"Oh? You do?"

He reluctantly nodded his head. "Well, insomnia maybe, but I don't know that next condition."

"Poor thing... Doesn't even know what condition he has..." Caitlyn stood up and stretched. Then she made her way to her kitchen.

"What is priapism?" He inquired.

Vi smiled wryly. "It means you got a boner, dumbass. And it last for more than four hours."

"Caitlyn, I HATE YOU." He fussed. Vi broke out into a full-blown laugh. Over in the kitchen, Caitlyn gave out a short giggle.

"No you don't, Arminian."

"I don't suffer from that! Not at all!"

"Oh?" Vi teased. "That's nice to know."

"Changing topics..." He muttered. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon, why?"

"Gotta get ready for this match."

"You got seven more hours."

"Six of which I'm going to rest." He stood up.

"Wait... seriously?" She frowned.

"Unless... you had something else in mind?"

"Ah... no, not really. I'll wake ya up then." She turned away, reddening in the face. "Lock the door on your way out, will ya?" She laid back down, grabbing her earbuds off her nightstand and plugging them into her music player, determined to drown out her enticing thoughts with ear-soothing music.

Jojo walked out the door, he glanced back at her one last time. She was lying on her stomach, facing away from the door. Jojo gulped. Her ass was completely in his view and he couldn't help but take notice. Soon came the erotic thoughts that aggravated his primal urges but he shook his head. She wasn't Ahri... She was Vi. A completely different Goddess. One he hoped to hold close to him. And so he smiled and closed the door...

~~~~~~Dusk, Noxus~~~~~~

"You get five-hundred now, five-hundred more after the job is done." The hooded white-haired soldier said.

"Right. And you're absolutely sure it's only a few Noxus guards?"

"Positive. Scouted them out myself." She tossed him the bag of gold. The mercenary's two allies glanced at each other with perturbation. "Problem?" She asked, the irritation noticeable in her tone.

"Yeah. I just don't see how five-hundred coins can cut it if we're the only ones fightin' this caravan. We may be good, but we're not expendable. Atleast tell us what are they carryin'?

"Something that I want to destroy."

"Look, honey. You may not be familiar with Noxus soldiers, But we are. And we need to know what exactly are we throwin' our lives for."

"I'm afraid that I cannot. And I didn't say you were fighting alone... I said you'll recieve the rest of your payment for finishing the job."

"Oh yeah? Well who else is gonna be fightin' with us then?"

She removed her hood to reveal her blazing orange eyes... "I believe I am familiar with with our guidelines and tactics..."

"Void's wrath...! Riven?!" The mercenary gaped. All three of them kneeled before the Exile.

"The question remains... Who are you exactly?"

"The name's Tero, commander. You may not have heard of me, but I heard of you... I was under your leadership many seasons ago."

Images flashed in her eyes of the soldiers tirelessly marching alongside her. She remembered the setting sun, the stained ground... and the Melters... "The invasion of Ionia?"

"No, ma'am. Before that. Though if I could, I would've gladly fought by your side during the invasion. Even if... that slaughter occured."

Slaughter... The word rang in her ears, inflicting back horrible memories anew. She gritted her teeth...

"Why are you not serving the Noxian Command then?"

"Forgive us, Exile." The beefier, mercenary wielding a battleaxe replied. He looked up but avoided her gaze. "Ever since we heard of your departure, we too have wandered about Valoran, in search of a cause."

"Departure? I was listed as killed in action." She watched them wearily.

"You were... and we almost believed it as well. That is... until we heard a rumor about your acceptance into the League. At that moment... we knew... You were alive... and decided to turn our backs on the military as well. We have no place in a nation that spits upon it's own beliefs."

Riven observed the three sellswords. She will admit she had not expected admiration from former Noxus soldiers. And even more so those who believed in her ideals.

"What is your name, freerider?"

"Damocles, former soldier of the 42nd Standard."

"You heard the aftermath, then...?" Riven coldly stated.

"Been there meself..." Damocles shuddered. "Nearly killed us to hear what they did to Fury Company. But what could we do? Three of us resisting against the High Command? Be it a fool's wish to challenge their orders."

"I understand your situation, comrade." She placed her broken blade onto the table in front of them. The mercenaries began to inch away slowly.

"Allow me to offer you this one chance at redemption then..."

They glanced at each other again.

"This convoy is heading towards Zaun... More specifically to a man who goes by the name, Singed..."

"That chemist?! Wasn't he responsible for those melters?!" A shorter, wiry, mercenary spat.

"He provided the... poisons... that were used against us that day."

The wiry, mercenary slammed his fist onto the table. "Well count me in! If this raid hurts him in any way at all, then I will gladly raise my blade and draw the blood of all those who associate themselves with this caraven!

"What is your name, young blood?"

"Helmer, ma'am."

"Well Helmer, always know that the strongest will prevail. Prove that it is you." She gripped her blade. "For tonight, the roads will be painted red with the corrupted's blood!"

They all rallied underneath her command once more, clanging their weapon with one another.

Riven picked up her sword and led them out of the abandoned building onto the main path. Her heart beated wildly, this would be the first time she would fight against her own and she didn't feel a shred of guilt for it. Her mind was clear, focused on nothing but the battle. They didn't even take notice of the young man with golden eyes watching them in the distance...

~~~~~~In Jojo Arminian's room~~~~~~

He awoke with a snort, gibbering amongst himself. Wiping the drool off his face he tried to recall the lewd dream he just had. His member throbbed vigorously as the thoughts ran through his head.

_"Something about handcuffs and officers..."_

He glanced at his clock. 5:56... One hour left... He got to his feet and walked towards his bathroom, intent on cleansing himself before meeting up with Grey. Each step sent sparks up his legs and back. Gods this was nerve-racking.

_"Summoner's Rift. Baron Nashor. Dragon."_

He inhaled slowly as he slipped out of his armour and clothes. Breathing out as he turned the hot water knob. He relaxed more when it greeted his skin and massaged it's way down to his toes. He wished private showers lasted as long as the public one. Steam flowed through the room soon enough, fogging the mirror, and window.

He didn't began to wash his hair. Instead he just stood in the flurry of warm water and thought...

The dream... That hellish memory. He had enough of it already. But he forced himself to relive it again. He needed to understand. Otherwise it would've driven him mad.

_"Lets see..." _He delved deep into his head, recalling the face of the one who stood over his beaten body. Blue eyes, sleek, black fur, much like him. The only difference was the height and facial hair. Like an older version of himself. But that was crazy! How could that be him?! Unless... He had traveled back in time...

_"No. I don't know any of that magic shit! I couldn't have possibly traveled back in time... That leaves only one answer..."_

Jojo wiped his mouth. Perhaps he was wrong... Perhaps it was a coincidence... A really big one.

_"No... A brother...?"_

Jojo clenced his fist upon reaching that conclusion. He didn't want to believe it. He had hoped maybe it was just a coincidence but the evidence was there. He had a brother, one who looked just like him. And he murdered his own parents for whatever reason...

**THUD!**

The large monkey hit the wall in anger. The cosmetics provided for him rattled. _"So be it then, 'brother'. I'll make sure to pay you a visit..." _He spat a little red on the bathtub floor, and uneasily reached for his shampoo and began to wash his hair, preparing for what loomed over him...

~~~~~~Evening, In the Interior of a Cathedral~~~~~

Jojo swallowed the faint metal-tasting saliva that accumulated on his tongue. He hadn't noticed to numerous portraits of summoners that rested upon the blue walls of the grand hall. Every portrait contained the names of Master-level Summoners in bright gold. They seemed to expand to every race, gender and species available in Runeterra. The marble floor beneath him was decorated in a symmetrical pattern of blue and red, representing the teams on the League. Ahead of him, a group of three champions stood in front of Obius, Basil, Grey and two other unrecognizable summoners. One wore a platinum robe laced with red lining while the other wore a gold robe.

Arminian looked up. He immediately recognized the other large monkey as Wukong, the Monkey King. He wore his traditional red and gold attire and was leaning against his staff with his arms crossed. He greeted Jojo's presence with a nod.

"Jojo! You ready for this?!" Ziggs called out from behind him.

"No. I'm not ready for this. Thanks to a certain summoner. But gods be damned I'm fucking excited...!"

"This'll be a blast!" Ziggs twirled his bomb while showing his signature maniac grin."

Next to him stood a beautful, red-haired, green-eyed woman, wielding two blunderbuss pistols. She donned a pirate hat with skin tight leather pants that had a jungle skirt over it(?). However, it was the fact that she only wore a white-laced, corset bra covered with just a simple black bandeau tied at the center between her rather large breasts, that first pulled Jojo's primal attention. Nonetheless, he shook off those thoughts and observed her from his peripherals. The only other piece of clothing she wore was a form of bishop sleeves that weren't attached to her top but rather began at her biceps. The beginning of the sleeves matched the color of her hat and bandeau.

Arminian forced himself to not stare at her revealing attire... And instead approached Grey.

"Mr. Arminian. I am surprised to see you arrive this early."

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep anymore. Dragons, monsters and shit."

"Not to worry. As your summoner, it is my intention to guide you away from your demise."

"That's very comforting." Arminian said. He put his hand over his mouth as Grey gave him a bemused look. The reason Jojo had clasped his mouth was because he wasn't referring to Grey's statement. He was referring to the beautiful, symphonic melodies that stretched all over his mind, soothing the fire that burned in his heart. Where were these wonderful sounds coming from?

"Ah! Madam Buvelle! That makes the whole roster." The summoners greeted the Maven of the Strings.

Arminian goggled at the support champion. In response to it she smiled warmly, closed her eyes and began to run her fingers down her etwahl. The cathedral began to fill with her relaxing music, reducing the air of anxiety that lingered over them.

Jojo looked around him. Wukong had closed his eyes now, and Ziggs had his hands in his pockets. He was even humming along to her mystical tune. The red-haired beauty had her arms crossed and even she seemed more relaxed.

_"Do not be alarmed, Mr. Arminian. Madam Buvelle is widely regarded as the master of the etwahl. She plays her instrument is such a way that it seemingly tugs at the hearts of those who are fortunate enough to hear it."_

_"You can say that again... I've never heard something so..."_

_"... magnificent?"_

_"Well... yeah."_

_"Here, here. But be warned, Mr. Arminian. Madam Buvelle's music is just as deadly as it is captivating."_

_"I know that. She's a champion after all."_

"Ladies..." Her music ceased. Obius made his way towards the center of them. "Gentlemen... I'd like to express my gratitude for showing up early."

Grey urged Jojo to join the champions.

"Now as you may know. The upcoming battle is the talk of the Institute. As it not only will decide the fate of the summoners. But the fate of a new champion..." Obius faced Jojo. "This battle will determine Jojo Arminian's strengths... and expose his weakness. And it is all up to you nine as to whether or not he will become a member of the League... Or remain in limbo..."

Jojo skeptically glanced at Grey. But the asian summoner's attention remained on Obius. He cleared his throat.

"Welcome! Summoners and champions alike to the first battle of the LCS (I'm slick, don't you think?), the Linkage between Champions and Summoners!" His voice boomed in Jojo's ears. He looked around there was only ten of them here. Why was he shouting?

"As you all may know, these battle are designed to test the collaboration and connection between Champions and their respective summoners. During this battle, the summoners will not have control over their designated champions, excluding their ability to communicate and purchase necessary augments. Summoners will only have a birds-eye view of the action, and so must communicate appropriately in order for the champion to survive should you say... an ambush from behind." Obius eyed Jojo.

"But let us not forget that these battles will not only determine the fate of Summoners, but the future of one individual! Yes, Jojo Arminian's inclusion into the League will be completely affected by what happens right here on the Summoner's Rift!" He gestured towards Jojo.

Arminian felt a pat on his back. Turning to his left he saw Ziggs smile in approval. Jojo returned the enthusiasm but was actually nervous now.

"Look serious, you're live." Wukong said quietly. Jojo didn't have the slightest clue what that meant but braced himself regardless.

"Now as you've all been waiting for. Here are your opponents." He raised his palms high above him, summoning spectral beings that began to form into tall, stoic man donning spiked plated armor.

Arminian stiffened when he saw an all too familiar axe appear in the spectral's hand.

"Dueling for top lane, Wukong, the Monkey King! And Darius, the Hand of Noxus!"

Jojo heard Wukong stifle a grunt. Again he attemped to catch Grey's eye for help but failed nonetheless. Another spectral appeared next to the conjured image of Darius, this one had two blades portruding out of his gauntlets. His mask gave him a sinister appearance as it completely hid his entire face.

"In middle lane, fighting Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert... Zed, the Master of Shadows!"

The yordle grinned menacingly. "Bring it on!" He gripped a bomb.

Yet another ghost left the fingertips of the master summoner. This one is particular seemed to strike terror into some of the summoners and champions. Even Grey narrowed his eyes at the sight of the scarecrow holding a scythe. Blackbirds circled and took their place on it's shoulders.

"Battling over the fate of the Dragon and Baron Nashor is Fiddlesticks, the Harbinger of Doom! And Arminian, the Irrepressible Survivor."

The black, large monkey tensed up. He had heard stories of Fiddlesticks both on and off the battlefield, and most recently... as the executioner. And here he was again, this time gunning after him for important team objectives. He swallowed his fear... Here we go...

Two last phantoms appeared beside Darius' corporeal form. One was of a woman, wearing light, paladin armor. Her helmet and shield reminded Jojo of the sun... The other incorporeal being formed into the body of another woman. One that everyone knew instantaneously from it's devilish grin and several firearms.

"And lastly, dueling against Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, and Sona, the Maven of the Strings, is Jinx, the Loose Cannon, and the Radiant Dawn, Leona! Champions! If you would ever so kindly make your way towards the entrance. We may begin what is to be, an adrenaline-fueled match!

Next to Obius, Basil, the two other summoners and Grey began chanting ominously as a rift opened up at the far end of the hallway. Jojo hesitated as Wukong, Miss Fortune and Sona strode over to it.

Ziggs tugged on his leggings, "Come on! It's not dangerous at all!" He skipped towards the portal. Jojo glanced at Grey one last time, who met his gaze and nodded.

Arminian exhaled out and jogged towards the portal. "Let's go...!"

~~~~~~Summoner's Rift~~~~~~

Arminian opened his eyes to the clear, blue sky.

"Wow..." He gasped, gazing out into the open world ahead of him.

"I know, right? Makes ya feel so alive!" Ziggs flipped a bomb into the air and caught it with ease.

"Fucking amazing...! Never felt so free before...!" He walked forward before colliding into an invisible barrier.

Ziggs snorted. "You gotta wait a few seconds. There's a magic wall there."

"Yeah." Jojo rubbed his nose. "I've noticed."

_"Can you hear me, Mr. Arminian?" _Came the voice of Summoner Grey.

_"Yeah. Loud and clear. Hey, shouldn't you be taking control now? Since the clocks runnin'?"_

_"Mr. Arminian, Obius had just stated a couple of seconds ago that we summoners no longer have control over you, the champion."_

_"What?! But I never fought here before! I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!"_

_"Relax, Mr. Arminian. That is why us summoners are still present. We are here to guide the champions through communication and to observe you all in your endeavor to destroy the enemy nexus. Compare it to, say an all knowing eye."_

_"I don't know about this, Grey...! _

_"I am confident in your abilities, Mr. Arminian. Now you may have not noticed but I have purchased a machete and two health potions for you. I shall use them as I see fit. When the barrier disappears, make your way towards the Blue Sentinel on the left side of the middle lane. I have already informed Ziggs' summoner of my plan. We are going to intentionally let Ziggs kill the sentinel, thus granting him an advantage over Master Zed."_

_"But don't I need it?"_

_"Not as much as you believe, Mr Arminian. Your shield will provide you with enough defense and offense until you require more augaments. And unlike, Mr. Ziggs. You do not rely on mana. However it is recommended that you immediately head for the Gromp camp as you will be significantly under-experienced by not slaying the Blue Sentinel."_

_"Shit, Grey. I'm starting to have second thoughts..."_

_"Have faith in me as I do you. Now go! The barrier is disappearing!"_

"C'mon, Jojo!" Ziggs had already made it to the first base tower as so Miss Fortune with Sona. Wukong remained at the fountain, seemingly meditating. He opened one eye to Jojo staring at him.

"Do not worry about me. I'll be by your side shortly." Wukong closed his eye and remained seated.

Jojo bolted down the middle of the base into the jungle. He soon lost sight of the lanes and was surrounded by trees and shrubs alike. Initially he became lost but another right put him in sight of the lair.

Turning right he stopped at a large, open area that emitted a faint, blue glow. The Blue Sentinel camp.

_"Where's Ziggs?" _Arminian scanned his left and right.

_"He has taken refuge near the bush by the Baron's nest. You should be able to spot it from your current position." _Grey answered.

Sure enough, when Arminian looked north he could see an out of place shrub sitting in the middle of the river. Ziggs poked his head out of there and waved.

_"Thirty seconds until the Blue Sentinel spawns, Mr. Arminian." _Grey warned.

He heard footsteps behind him and whirled around, activating his shield in the process. Wukong had taken position near the bank of the river. The Monkey King cocked his eyebrow in response to Jojo's jumpiness.

_"Mr. Arminian, it is only your ally."_

_"I know that!" _He shook off the chills in his arms. He was going nuts! All these hiding places. All these open grounds. Three lanes?! And the waiting...

He especially hated the waiting...

"No invasions here!" Ziggs trotted back towards him.

_"Miss Fortune's summoner has reported no invasions on the left side either, Mr. Arminian. Ten seconds."_

"Thanks again for giving me blue buff, guy!" Ziggs twirled his bombs. He was a lot more energetic than usual.

"No problem. I promised you didn't I?" Arminian cracked his knuckles. Four... Three... Two... One...! A blinding, white glow... Then a large, stone golem appeared with two other stone sentries. Jojo immediately shouted in fury and began smashing the largest one.

**BANG! BOOM! BAM!**

Ziggs had tossed bomb after bomb at the monster as it recklessly attacked it's nearest opponent, which was Jojo. Wukong extended his staff and cracked the the sentinel across it's base. Jojo drove his fist into the ground, causing the earth itself to rise up and levitate around him. The creature pounded away at the shield as he kicked it in the center of it's frame causing another piece to fall off it. He then activated his shield causing the creature to stumble allowing the Hexplosives Expert to land one final hit off of it.

_**Bwom!**_

Ziggs began to radiate a sapphire like color as he ran down to mid-lane. "Thanks Jojo! Time to blow this guy SKY HIGH!"

Jojo finished off the sentries and began to follow Wukong back towards the top of the map.

_"Gromp is next, Mr. Arminian. I will assist you through the use of my summoner spells."_

_"Got it..."_

Wukong struck the beast that resembled a large, fat toad as he hurried towards top lane. It lurched after him giving Jojo the element of surprise.

_**CR-RACK! FIZZLE!**_

Arminian flinched as the Gromp caught on fire for a mere second, instantly causing it stagger to it's side, he then kicked it in it's head, making it fall on it's back and lie still.

_"Quickly now, Mr. Arminian. To the Murkwolves camp!"_

_"Gotcha..." _He sprinted back towards the murkwolves and began attacking them, making sure to activate his shield just after their first strike. After detonating it, he then lunged forward with and uppercut that sent the biggest, two headed wolf into the air for a second. The other murkwolves rapidly bit at armor but seemed to become more and more injured as they continued to maul him, almost as of he were poisonous...

"Erk...!" Arminian grunted as a little blood spilt out of his mouth. He was getting hurt...

_"I am at your side, Mr. Arminian." _He heard Grey say as the wound closed up. He felt himself become more energized, more confident, as he punched the biggest wolf in it's head, dropping it instantaneously. The other wolves had already began to falter in their strikes as Jojo finished them both off.

_"Should I help someone?"_

_"No. Return to base and heal up. The Red Brambleback awaits us after."_

_"What if Fiddlesticks tries for it?" _A bluish-white ray came down on the large monkey.

_"Sona's summoner has reported to me that she had just placed a ward down as of means to watch it. If champion Fiddlesticks attempts to slay the beast, we will be notified."_

_"Okay, Grey. Buy me some more pots, will you?"_

_"As you wish, Mr. Arminian."_

~~~~~~Meanwhile at top lane~~~~~~

Wukong gritted his teeth as Darius' axe came within inches of his face. He had reacted in time to an attack to block a chop from the Hand of Noxus, who merely scowled.

_"Be careful, Wu! Remember to engage only if absolutely necessary! I'll see how early can I get Arminian to come up there!"_

Darius pulled his axe back roughly, snagging onto the Monkey King's staff and pulling him with it. But Wukong knew better from experience and leaped onto the hulking, soldier's back, striking him and then leaping into the center of his minion group.

Darius spat up blood before chopping the head off of a nearby blue minion. Wukong sneered in response and extended his weapon, taking a swipe at the nearest red minion.

_"Sasha, has Fiddle appeared anywhere yet?"_

_"No." _His summoner answered. _"Not yet. Though I watch out for him now. Darius doesn't look to happy that you gave him the goods."_

Wukong smirked. _"He may be considered my 'counter' but he hasn't seen nothing yet..."_

"FIRST BLOOD!" Came a disembodied, maternal voice.

_"Who?!" _Wukong whacked another minion, keeping a fair distance away from his enemy while at it.

_"Alright! Ziggs got it! Ziggs got the first kill!" _She cried.

_"Hmph... The jumpy, yordle was bound to. After all, Jojo did hand him the blue buff."_

_"Jealous that it wasn't you, King?"_

Wukong let out a small laugh as he crushed a red minion caster with his staff. Now it was only him and Darius for another few moments.

"Afraid, Monkey King?" He taunted, menacingly. "Come now. Surely a warrior such as yourself can grant me the challenge I seek."

"Not afraid. Just not being stupid. Is Fiddle hiding in that bush, Darius? Awaiting for me to step just outside my tower's reach? Or perhaps it is your teammate Zed, trying to redeem himself for his horrible failure...?"

The Executioner narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot say even if they were true. Perhaps you should find out yourself."

Wukong leaned on his staff as he stroked his chin. "Okay!" He then leapt towards his opponent.

Darius growled as he readied his axe for a swing. Suddenly Wukong halted in his movement, causing the Hand of Noxus to step back. "Decoy... So soon?"

The decoy then spoke. "Nope. I just like messing with you!" And swiped the Noxian in the abdomen. Darius grunted and spun his axe. "Amusing..."

"Thank you, I certainly try!" Wukong leaned back on his staff as more blue minions rushed past him. They clashed with the red minions near Darius as both warriors stared each other down once more.

~~~~~~Elsewhere at bottom lane~~~~~~

Miss Fortune dove out the way as another explosion killed two nearby minions. Sona grazed her instrument as a purple aura reached out to the Bounty Hunter and filled her with celerity.

_"You alright, Fortune?! That looked like it got you!"_

_"Hmph! Not even close, baby...!" _She got up and fired upon Jinx and Leona. The Radiant Dawn jumped in Jinx's way, blocking her from the bullets that collided with her shield.

"Thanks!" Jinx switched to her Pow Pow and unleashed a stream of projectiles upon the blue caster minions. Sona entered the blue team bush, causing Leona to repeat her.

"Heya Pirate Lady! I gotta kill with your name on it!" Jinx cackled.

Miss Fortune's eye twitched. She really needed better auguments. But her summoner decided on a Longsword and health pots. Which, at this point was not enough for her. She wanted to annihilate that loudmouth of a marksman but she just didn't have the power to do it.

_"Fortune! Sona's gonna engage soon! Get ready!"_

_"Wha-? What about buying me better stuff?! I'm practically tickling Leona at this point!"_

_"We can't afford to give away the lane. Arminian's still- oh wait! Here he comes!"_

_"Wards! Warn him about the WARDS!"_

~~~~~~At the river~~~~~~

_"Mr. Arminian there are wards there!"_

_"Oh fucking great! Plans ruined."_ He jogged back up the river, running into the scuttlecrab while at it. He effortlessly silenced it as it swam towards the entrance of the Dragon's lair. It then released a transparent glow that allowed the horizon to become much clearer.

Arminian froze... Something just ran out of the river bush, towards mid lane.

_"Mr. Arminian, you are still within range of the enemy wards. I recommend returning to your jungle until Miss Buvelle or Miss Fortune destroys them."_

_"... Grey...?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Warn Ziggs..."_

~~~~~~At mid-lane~~~~~~

Ziggs was enjoying himself feverishly. He had moderately powerful auguments, a blue buff and high amounts of minion kills already. Zed was either too stupid or too arrogant to understand that he had the upper-hand now.

"Bombs away!" He cheered as he threw a large, round one at Zed, who side-stepped it. "It's gonna blow!" He launched another one, forcing the Master of Shadows to retreat backwards due to the significant power behind his hexplosives.

_"Uh oh, Ziggs." _

_"What's up, Nate?"_

_"I've just been informed of some dire news..."_

_"What?"_

_"It's absolutely, tragic, unfortunate, and you may want to sit down for this..."_

_"What?! What is it?!"_

_"Fiddle's in the bush to your right."_

Both of them erupted in laughter. The yordle dodged to his left to avoid a shuriken toss.

_"Ahah! That's a good one! But seriously... What's the bad news?"_

_"We have to go back again. Got enough for Athene's."_

_"Aw no! I was just enjoying myself!" _He turned away from his minions and walked to his tower.

_"But Ziggs! Thirty-nine percent cooldowns! With MORE mana regen!"_

_"You drive a hard bargain, Natey! But lemme get this last wave, I want some health pots in case Zed actually tries to fight!"_

_"No proble- **ZIGGS!**** WATCH OUT!**"_

Ziggs whirled around to see Zed blink and disappear, immediately he felt immense pain coarse through his chest and arms. Fiddlesticks burst out of the shrub, a storm of crows circled around him.

**"I'LL BRING THE BIG ONE!" **He thrashed as crows and blades tore into his skin. His vision started turning black. Nate's cries were drowned out by the constant cawing. His primal instincts was the only reason why he continued to make his way towards the tower... towards safety...

**"ZIGGS!" **Jojo smashed through the red minions and blue minions to get closer. **"GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF OF HIM!"** Jojo leapt in and uppercutted Fiddlesticks. He then smashed the ground, causing Zed and Fiddlesticks to become magnetized to his position, he then roared and rocketed them upwards.

Ziggs rolled away, but not before launching his mines behind the Irrepressible Survivor. Suddenly he gave out a pained cry as more blood spurt out of his wounds. He collapsed onto the ground and lay still...

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" Went the disembodied voice.

"_ZIGGS! GET UP!"_

Silence... No movements.

_"ZIGGS!"_

"ZIGGS! ZIGGS...!" The Hexplosives Expert was lain on his back. Jojo held him slightly above the ground.

He coughed. Staining some of Jojo's fur with red. "Friggin... hurts..."

Jojo swallowed his relief while Nate choked back a tear. "You dumbass...! Listen next time when we warn you..."

Ziggs struggled to sit up. "Aye aye captain... Hey..." A bluish-ray washed over him. "Watch the lane for me would ya...?"

Arminian turned his back towards the bloodied, yordle and faced Fiddlesticks. He gave Ziggs a thumbs up. "Not a problem."

Jojo paced behind the blue team minion casters, keeping his eye on Fiddlesticks who seemed to grin feverishly and dance behind his melee minions.

_"Patience, Mr. Arminian. You have awarded Ziggs with another kill over Zed. Soon you may award him with a kill over Fiddlesticks."_

_"Fuck that... I wanna do it myself now..."_

_"That would be foolish. You cannot possible out duel him."_

_"That gods damned smile of his... That scythe... "_

_"All on good time, Mr. Arminian."_

Jojo rolled to his right as a crow shot for him.

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

Jojo looked behind him. Did he just get Ziggs killed?! But Ziggs was nowhere in sight. He was safe, at the fountain base.

_"Miss Buvelle has fallen to Miss Jinx."_

_"Fuck..."_

_"But Miss Fortune has escaped death. They will require our assitance soon."_

_"What about Wukong? Is he doing alright?"_

_"Champion Wukong has managed to reach a stalemate with Champion Darius, he will however be put at a great disadvantage should Fiddlesticks decide to assist him."_

_"Should I give Ziggs blue again?_

_"Let me check..."_

Jojo began to drop back as Fiddle left for his jungle.

_"Summoner Nate has purchased Zhonya's Hourglass for Mr. Ziggs instead of previous choice, Athene's Unholy Grail. So yes. It is advisable to allow Ziggs another Blue Sentinel buff. Make sure he does not repeat his same mistakes."_

Jojo began to make his way towards the Dire Murkwolf camp and began striking them. With the Brambleback's buff, he slayed them with no effort. Catching Ziggs at the corner of his eye, he whistled loudly. After that he led the Hexplosives Expert towards the Blue Sentinel camp who looked just as angry as before. Jojo began attacking it mercilessly.

"Wait...! You still want me to have it even after that massive blunder?!"

Jojo blocked an overhead punch from the golem. "Of course! You've got two kills now. This will help you get a third one. Just do me a favor, will ya?"

"What?"

"Let me take the hits... I hated seeing you like that..."

Ziggs scratched the back of his neck. "Uh sure. No problem. Won't do it again."

_**Bwom!**_

Ziggs bidded farewell as he scampered back to his lane. Jojo strolled over to the Gromp camp and engaged it. He could faintly here the sound of Wukong attacking minions.

_"I'm gonna help out Wukong..! Let everyone know that..!"_

_"Understood."_

Jojo leaped over the shrubs and shot down top lane. He could see several blue minions engaging Darius, and Wukong who leaned by his Tower for support.

"Was wondering when you'd show up." The Monkey King panted. A familiar ray came down from the sky and enveloped him. "Got a ward in the bush. Keep him there. I'll be right back."

Arminian nodded and patroled the area underneath the tower. He nervously watched Darius swing away at the poor minions who bravely charged him. Soon... it would be his turn...

_"Mr. Arminian. Wukong is teleporting in!"_

_"Got it!"_

Jojo rushed the Hand of Noxus, who had heard the buzzing sound of teleportation. He was however too late as Wukong came barreling out of the bush into him, briefly incapacitating the soldier and allowing Jojo to uppercut him and for the two large monkeys... gold.

_"_AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

_"Excellent teamwork!" _Grey cheered.

"Nice job. Could've sworn he would flash though... I guess he didn't have it." Wukong sweeped aside three minions. Jojo took care of the caster minions.

They both led an attack on the enemy red tower, throwing everything they had against the sculpted, bulwark, staying behind their minions of course. The tower began to crack and crumple under their blows.

"YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED A TURRET!" Cried the intangible woman.

Both primates whooped and Jojo began running back for their tower, until Darius and Zed cut him off...

"Hey look! It's Fiddlesti-!" Wukong cheerily began.

_"ARMINIAN!" _Grey shouted.

"Arminian! Retreat!" Wukong leaped away from Fiddlesticks, who was now walking slowly towards him.

"Too late..." Jojo took his stance. Wukong walked backwards towards him. Both large monkeys eyed the three enemy red team champions...

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's Note: Damn those teleport ganks. At least Ziggs is getting more gold than Zed. Now obviously this battle is different in that I wanted to make it seem like the Champions were in control of themselves, but still had to rely on their Summoners (seeing as that summoners are no longer canon according to Riot). I like how it came out but I still don't have an explanation as to why a champion's abilities aren't already unlocked. Eh... whatever. You know the drill, have a spectacular day and thanks for reading!**

**Also don't write chapters at four in the morning.**


	17. Beginner's Luck

Chapter 17: Beginner's Luck...

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN."

Ziggs gritted his teeth, not another death, not so soon. At this rate it'll all come down to him and the opposing team will realize that... putting him in great danger.

_"Damn!"_

_"Who got it this time, Nate?"_

_"Argh! Grey you should've paid attention!"_

_"What" _Ziggs placed a ward in the bush to his left. No more fooling around.

_"Oh sure... Blame it on poor connection... You're lucky Jojo didn't have a buff. Friggin took the bullet for Wukong...! I hope he can at least can hold that tower down."_

Ziggs scowled. His friends were dying, but he knew better than to abandon his lane. That's what the enemies really wanted. The middle lane, the most rewarding lane of them all.

_"Ziggs. I need you to ult at Wukong's tower! He's gonna get swamped!"_

_"No problemo...!" _Ziggs turned west. _"Ping it for me!"_

**_DING!_**

A large blue beacon materialized out of the sky, appearing directly over the first blue team tower. Ziggs conjured up a mega bomb, leaned back, and threw with all his might. **"****INCOMING!"**

He watched his greatest creation soar over the blue team's jungle.

**_KA-BOOM!_**

Ziggs smirked. He hit his mark. He always did. Turning around he blasted away the red team's middle turret.

_"Holy shit...! Nice shot! That killed their minion wave and you hurt Zed pretty bad again!"_

_"And Wukong? He's still kickin'?"_

_"Got enough health to survive a dive... if they're stupid..."_

_"Let's hope they are!" _He laughed maniacally, heading down to bottom lane. Time for another kill.

_"Jojo's up. Uh... He wants to know if you're ready for the comeback kills down at bottom lane."_

_"Tell Jojo that it's about to be BOMBS AWAY down there!"_

~~~~~~Back at base~~~~~~

_"Mr. Ziggs is on his way!"_

_"Alright! I'm on it!" _Jojo burst out of the fountain like Alistar using his Unbreakable move.

_"Mr. Arminian! I have not purchased the Sunfire Cape yet!"_

Jojo one-eightied back to the fountain, the moment he set his foot on it he erupted into flames... but he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. He felt... powerful... Like nothing could kill him ever again.

_"Phew! If only I could use this thing outside of here, eh Grey? Like to see those Forgotten guys fuck with me now!"_

_"Though it is possible to conjure up such a powerful artifact, you would require extensive knowledge of the several types of magic, for if practiced incorrectly, it would lead to catastrophic events..."_

_"... Do you like ruining my fun?" _Jojo entered the jungle, he could hear Ziggs' laughter a few yards ahead.

_"I do not. I apologize for that previous statement. I merely wished to forewarn you of the usefullness-"_

_"Grey? Shut up, calm down, unshut up and let's get this Brambleback." _He tackled the Red Brambleback into the ground...

~~~~~~Bottom lane~~~~~~

**"AHAH-HAH-HAHH!" **Miss Fortune had just bombarded a legion of minions that had pushed both her and Sona against their damaged tower. Jinx and Leona had been taking advantage of Sona's lack of defense and slowly forced the duo to give away ground.

Miss Fortune ducked underneath another shot, she was really getting sick of Jinx's taunting.

"Heya pirate lady! Why don't you move a little closer, huh? Just a tiny bit more, please?"

The Bounty Hunter looked at her support, she was panting furiously.

_"Sona's out of mana." _She shot rounds high into the air that landed on the Radiant Dawn, who reacted by covering herself with her shield.

"_Damn! We could have used her Crescendo! Tell her to head back, Jojo and Ziggs are coming. Is the brush warded?" _Her summoner pinged the river.

_"Not this time. Stupid brat was so busy trying to take me down to notice Sona and her ward run." _She smirked.

"_Excellent! This time we'll get a kill for you."_

_"Hmph! I would hope so. Else what does Fortune stand for?"_

_"Arminian's just about done with the Ancient Krugs. Ziggs is standing in the brush. Keep doing what you're doing and it's snowballing for you, Fortune baby!"_

_"Watch your mouth, kid." _She smiled a little.

"Where's your partner going, Pirate Lady?" Jinx pulled out her pistol and tried to ZAP! her.

"Oh! You know... The usual place... Home. She's worked far too hard trying to keep your annoying self in line. I thought she could use a break." She used her Double Up ability on an enemy minion. It bounced off it and onto Leona, who staggered backwards.

"Aw...! That's less people to shoot at...!" The Loose Cannon whined.

"You still have me, kid. Don't you forget that..." Miss Fortune grinned wildly. Jinx hadn't seen it, neither did Leona. But she did, and capitalized off of it. Ziggs had placed a satchel charge behind Jinx causing her to be blown forward straight into Arminian... who had Boots of Swiftness.

"Heya Jinx!" Miss Fortune's eyes sparkled. "More people to shoot...!"

Jinx gasped. "Partner?!" She raised Fishbones towards Jojo and launched a rocket his way. Jojo absorbed the hit with his shield and gunned straight for her. Ziggs, running parallel to him, threw mines behind Jinx.

The psychopathic criminal flashed over it while warrior of the sun raised her shield to engage the trio. She immediately made for Arminian as he was the closest. Casting Shield of Daybreak and Eclipse, she began to emit a blinding, golden aura.

"Hah!" She used her Zenith Blade on Jojo just as Jinx fired her Super Mega Death Rocket! A ray of sun began to surround Jojo. Her eyes widened in surprise... Arminian had completely dodged both skillshots simply by rolling. He then blinked towards Jinx.

"Sorry about this!" He said, and uppercutted her. Leona flashed to her lane partner's side and smashed him with her shield. Jojo was dazed for a little more than a second as he then detonated his shield, and used his ultimate ability. Pulling both targets in by punching the ground, Arminian then bellowed and launched them upwards, slamming his second fist into the ground.

When they landed on the ground, Jinx scrambled away throwing out her flame chompers which blocked Jojo. Ziggs slipped past the traps unnoticed and pressed on. The golden warrior Rakkor was not easily swayed however and continued to strike Jojo, who blocked her attacks. And what was Miss Fortune doing? Getting into position of course!

**_Click! BANG!_**

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

Jinx toppled on her back, Leona gritted her teeth and retreated as the the three of them watched, she was too heavily fortified to attack under her tower.

"Dragon! Jojo, let's get the Dragon! Yeah!" Ziggs shook with exhilaration. Jojo glanced at Jinx's still body and nodded. He still was getting used to seeing his friends fall in battle...

"Come on, boys! Last one there gets to stand near the beast!" Fortune strutted past them, Arminian could faintly see a trail of... hearts(?) as she pulled ahead.

"Yeah! Gotta go! Yeah! Boom! Ahahahah!" Ziggs skipped ahead causing Arminian to smile. He loved it when Ziggs was energetic.

_"Take care for an ambush, Mr. Arminian__! The Dragon will severly weaken you allowing any enemy to take full advantage of your vulnerability."_

_"Got it! Use another pot will you? Feeling a bit winded here."_

_"As you wish."_

Jojo crossed into the river, and was about to engage the Dragon.

_"ARMINIAN! AMBUSH!" _Grey cried. Jojo's eyes widened as Darius had pulled him and Miss Fortune into the bush, revealing that the Master of Shadows and the Harbinger of Doom had hidden there as well.

"Die...!" Arminian heard Zed hiss as he assaulted Miss Fortune, who could not retaliate as she was struck with terror.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Ziggs roared and threw another satchel charge at Fortune's feet. He detonated it. But that's exactly what Zed wanted.

"Hah hah..." He disppeared and reappeared behind Ziggs, a shadow stood in front of the Hexplosive Expert. Suddenly Ziggs turned into solid gold freezing his actions, which humorously enough happened to be him flipping the ninja off. Zed growled in frustration and changed his focus onto the redhead.

She blinked away as she left blood stains wherever she walked. Darius swung his axe in a full circle, which Arminian rolled under. Fiddlesticks remained back due to his channeling of his ultimate...

"OH FUCK!" Jojo leapt towards Ziggs' side and grabbed his shoulder, pulling the yordle away from the skirmish.

"YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED A TURRET!"

Ziggs came out of his stasis and began retreating with Miss Fortune, who was limping due to her injuries. Arminian was also reduced to a slow pace as the crowstorm began to envelop him, slicing and skinning him. He could barely make out Darius as he pushed his way past him, aiming straight for the marksman.

"Fortune!" Arminian coughed and dived towards her, knocking her out of Darius' path, who had just used his signature ability, Noxian Guillotine.

He knew he was alive, he could feel it. He knew that there really wasn't any gore or guts in these simulations but damn... their was a lot of blood pouring out of him. He felt as though Vi had thrown him into a car again.

"That's perfect!" He heard a voice through the cawing. The Monkey King was here. Arminian stumbled forward clutching his chest. He saw Wukong flip towards him.

"Hah! Whoooo!" Wukong collided into the three enemies, while spinning his staff round and round, knocking them up, and doing continuous damage.

Arminian shielded himself from an ignite. Ziggs unleashed a barrage of bombs at the assaulting group causing Zed to fall. Darius turned his attention to the Monkey King and the Hexplosives Expert now, knowing that it was foolish to pursue Arminian and Fortune. Fiddlesticks slowly skulked away from the skirmish, taking refuge in his jungle. But Ziggs wasn't gonna let him go that easily... Oh no no no... He wanted revenge for earlier.

_"Ziggs, what're you doing?! You need to help Wukong!"_

_"He's pretty tough! He'll handle it! I gotta score to settle against this guy!"_

_"Are you crazy?! Leona is MIA! What if she shows up with him!?"_

_"Then I'll take 'em both on!"_ Ziggs arrived in the red team's jungle. He could faintly here the clanging of metal behind him. But in front of him stood nothing but empty bushes and trees. Where was the scarecrow?

_"Ziggs please! Go back to Wukong...!"_

_"Shush! I need to hear..." _The yordle walked forward cautiously, turning left, then right... listening... waiting... The artificial wind tickled his chin hairs and caused the shrubs to dance... He narrowed his eyes.

_**Phwish...**_

Ziggs' ears perked up. There was movement behind him, but he didn't turn around. It was a distraction... where was the real threat?

**CAW!**

A crow flew from the brush ahead of him, straight into the air. He doubled his resolve, how stupid did Fiddlesticks think he was? Thousands of battles in has made Ziggs a veteran to this thing, he knew all the gimmicks and all the tricks.

"Where are ya, Fiddle?" He called out, completely confident in his abilities.

Laughter... to the right of him. Was he in the path next to him? He couldn't tell... Damn trees... Maybe he should toss a bomb, draw him out...

"HUT!"

Blinded! Ziggs dove just in time as Leona came barreling out of the brush in front of him.

_"Behind you!"_

Ziggs rolled forward, dodging a flurry of crows. He dropped a charge and spun around... He could've kissed the Radiant Dawn at this point.

**BANG!**

Leona toppled backwards from the blast, losing her sword in the process. Ziggs was blasted away from her. In midair, he threw down a medium-sized hexplosive right at Fiddlesticks.

"Are you afraid...?" Fiddle walked carelessly out of the cloud of smoke, Leona at his side.

"Hmph! Terrified!" He grinned maniacally, lashing out at the two enemy red champions. Bomb after bomb after bomb pelted Leona"s sturdy shield. While Fiddle met his attack with a crow of his own. Ziggs jumped back into the bush laughing, disappearing from their sight.

"Hiding...?" Fiddle sadistically grinned.

Ziggs poked his head out of the brush. He was smiling even more now. "You shoulda ran!"

An eruption of music, mesmerizing to both enemy champions causing them to dance. They both watched in horror as Ziggs skipped towards them, juggling three bombs. The red team's blue Sentinel immediately spawned.

"Funny, ain't it ya walkin pile of firewood?" He smirked. "How someone little like me can be so dangerous..!"

"... you will regret this, yordle..." He ominiously muttered.

"I take pride in it." Ziggs stopped juggling...

~~~~~~Back to Wukong and Darius~~~~~~

"DOUBLE KILL!" Wukong's ears perked up.

"RAMPAGE!" The disembodied voice called out.

Darius looked up and sighed. He then swiped at Wukong who effortlessly dodged back and began his own assault.

"It would seem... that we are not... going to emerge victorious after all..." He said between strikes and blocks.

"Yeah well..." Wukong blocked another chop. Both fighters remained locked in a struggle, with Darius' axe a few inches from the Monkey King's face. "Underestimating is fatal."

"Indeed...!" The Hand of Noxus pulled his axe back, and with it, Wukong. The Monkey King leapt onto his back, attempting the repeat the same move he had done earlier. But Darius had known better and swiped upwards, hitting Wukong dead square in the chest. Wukong yelped and fell face first into the river, a stream of blood flowed out of him.

Darius eyed the corpse rather suspiciously. "Disappointing... To think a trick like that will fool me..."

Wukong's body disappeared. "It did for a moment." He said, pacing behind the Hand of Noxus. "But you've seen it at least a hundred times now... Surprised it got you one more time."

"The heat of the moment..." Darius flashed him a small, amused grin. He lived for these kinds of fights.

"You do realize your situation, right?" Wukong gripped his staff, a stout look upon his face. He charged him, jumping in a serpentine pattern before feinting a swipe and swinging low.

Darius blocked it in time, he hadn't seen the kick coming for his chest. Grunting, he jumped back and readied his axe again. Unfortunately. You cannot win them all..."

Wukong grinned. "You have my respect..." He saw something flash at the corners of the soldiers lips. A smile?

"As do you, Monkey King..." He blinked, taking the large monkey by surprise, and spun in a three-sixty with his axe extended. Wukong jumped over the attack and swung downward, meeting his opponents guard in the process.

He then landed onto a low sweep kick, catching Darius' leg and stumbling him for second. He followed up by spinning into another swipe which Darius caught a block. He then countered Wukong with a diagonal swing.

Wukong rolled away and stood up gracefully. His blood raced through his veins! He loved fighting Darius! He was someone who could meet his blows with his own! Someone who matched his speed and skill! Someone who respected the art!

"Hah!" Wukong split into three versions of himself and lunged at his opponent. Darius chopped down one Wukong but the other two Wukongs met their mark. He staggered backwards and growled. The two Wukongs went in on the vulnerable Noxian who hacked and slashed at them, effectively dispatching the clones.

"Hmm...?" This was a new trick. The original Wukong had disappeared completely leaving Darius all alone. He readied himself for whatever ambush Wukong had in store... but the Monkey King did not reappear.

"Have you not the strength to fight on?" Darius asked loudly, assuming Wukong was still in range to hear him. No response...

Darius carefully walked back towards mid-lane... Perhaps he had ran off. Shame... he was actually enjoying himself for once.

"YOUR TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" Came the voice of the commentator. Darius looked up and half-smile, half-scowled. He instantly knew what happened.

"A clever trick, Monkey King..."

~~~~~~Back at base~~~~~~

_"Goes through all my armor?!"_

_"His ultimate uses true damage magic. Purchasing more armor will not protect you from the attack."_

_"That's bull..." _Jojo shook his head. Grey had finished purchasing a frozen mallet for him. Arminian felt his fists go cold.

_"Which is why I recommend more health instead of armor. You need to endure the onslaught."_

_"What about magic resistance for that gods damned scarecrow?"_

_"He will not be targeting you anymore."_

_"Why?" _He left the base with Miss Fortune at his side. They headed towards top lane.

_"The trouble you are effectively outweighs the reward for killing you."_

_"So then..." _He plowed into a army of minions. Weakening their defenses and allowing Miss Fortune to claim the gold. _"This woman and Ziggs?"_

_"I strongly recommend never letting Miss Fortune out of your sight. Perhaps offer her the Brambleback's buff if necessary."_

_"Right. Got it."_

Arminian wandered a few ways from Fortune into his jungle, making sure to kill the murkwolves and Gromp as quickly as possible. When he returned the enemy wave was already down to a few minions.

"Damn! You make quick work of them."

She allowed him to finish off the rest. "Bang, bang, new blood. That's what marksmens do."

"So I see. Sorry for not helping you and Sona earlier. I can give you red buff if you want."

"Don't worry about it. You saved my ass back there. Though red buff sounds nice..."

"Should we take the tower?" Jojo paused as their minions charged down the lane, into the red team's territory.

"Summoner says they're chasing the others away from bottom lane."

They looked at each other then back down the lane. Another group of minions rushed by them.

"If we do this. They will jump us. Grey says to take the fall for you and Ziggs."

"I don't mean to sound like that type of gal... but yeah. Bring it down!" They both dashed towards their minions and began hitting the tower.

Miss Fortune's shots showed more significant results than Jojo's punches as the tower began to fracture and crumple.

_"Mr. Arminian! They're coming!"_

"Let's get the fuck outta here, Fortune!" He turned tail and ran away from the tower, the Bounty Hunter was close behind.

His heartbeat matched the sound of his footsteps. He looked right every few seconds, hoping that they weren't waiting for them in the next corner.

"INCOMING!" Miss Fortune shrieked. Instinctively, Jojo rolled to his right. A large missle careened right by him, barely touching his shoulder.

_**BOOM!**_

Jojo was thrown backwards by the blast. He got up quickly and searched around. Fortune laid a few feet away from him, dazed. Multiple footsteps... enemies...

_"Arminian!"_

"I KNOW!" He grabbed Fortune by the back of her bra.

"What the-!? What are you doing?!"

"Just go!" He catapulted her away from him, furthur down top lane. He could see the Maven of the Strings in the distance. Fortune was safe for now.

"Aw! Just like a true hero!" Jinx cut off his other escape route. He was surrounded by her and Zed.

_"You cannot possibly fight them both!_

_"I know, Grey! Let me think!"_

"Back off, ninja! I need the gold more than you." Jinx sneered and fired her chaingun.

Jojo rolled forward, towards her. Jinx stepped back, seemeingly frightened from last time.

_"FLASH! GREY!"_

Jojo was warped a few yards ahead. His enemies pursued him.

_"Into the enemy jungle, Arminian! Quick!"_

Jojo veered off the top path into the red team's jungle. He could hear footsteps approaching his right. Someone was trying to cut him off. He went straight.

_"Miss Fortune and Miss Buvelle are awaiting you at the middle lane!"_

_**SHING! BOOM!**_

Shurikens flew by him, a small rocket hit the tree next to him. Jojo staggered foward but kept on his feet. The enemy Brambleback was still in it's camp. Jojo jumped on it's head and kicked off it, aggravating the monster. He then ran towards an open largely desolate area. A shadow was waiting for him.

"Wrong turn..." Zed disappeared. Arminian held his breath and brought up another earth shield. The ground was rumbling.

Zed's blades tore into him... But he felt himself still breathing... the extra health was helping. He then detonated the shield, stunning Zed in the process and leaped over the cliff into a large pit. However the Master of Shadows was not going to give up that easily and arose from another shadow in the pit. Jinx leapt over the cliff, wielding Pow Pow. Arminian grunted and twisted in pain as more blood exploded put of him.

"Sorry about this, partner!" She laughed. Jojo turned around, Darius had teleported in on a ward.

"Ah shit..." He sighed, raising his fist. Two deaths with no kills? Not exactly his best game.

"Jojo!" Ziggs, and the rest of the team raced up the river. The ground started to shake uncontrollably now. Forcing all the champions to lose their balance.

"JOJO! TWENTY MINUTES! GET AWAY FROM THE PIT!" Ziggs roared pulling out a mega sized bomb.

He froze. An ear-deafening roar blew his ear drums. Out of the pit, a gigantic hybrid monstrosity of a worm and a snake shot out of the pit, knocking away champions and trees alike. It stood(?) up in an S-like form. One huge head glared hungrily at Jojo while two smaller head snapped at the scattering red team. It's scales protected it's front. It's twelve eyes all fixated upon him. Acid, drooling out of it's vehicle-sized predator mouth.

**"OH FUCK!" **Jojo scrambled back away from the beast as it roared and lunged at Zed, eating him in one swoop.

"Baron Nashor!" Ziggs shouted and bombarded the pit. Wukong leapt in front of Jojo, defending him from Jinx's shots, deflecting the bullets with a smile.

"Get up, new blood!" Miss Fortune bellowed from behind knocked down tree.

Jojo trembled as he stared at Baron Nashor. This wasn't a game anymore, this was real. Absolute real terror.

Jinx had opened fire upon Miss Fortune and Sona while Leona engaged Wukong. Ziggs and Fiddle were in the pit now, distracting the beast. But it seemed to smell the weak and frightened. It glanced at Zaunian girl.

Arminian saw her face... Her large pink-coloured eyes widened as Baron swiped Fiddle and Ziggs away from it. Jinx jumped back but was caught on something, a purple tendril held her leg. She gave out a whimper as the Baron snarled.

He didn't know when it happened but the Irrepressible Survivor was on his feet, making his way towards Jinx. Darius attempted to stop him but Jojo jumped over him. He tackled Jinx, severing her loose from the Baron's grasp as he brought his head down onto the surface. A loud crack rocked the Summoner's Rift upon landing on the river ground. Suddenly, it was quiet. Too quiet. Jojo slowly looked above him. The Baron wasn't looking at him... No the Baron was still headfirst into the floor, frozen. But it was weird the way he was. Like he was in a movie and someone hit the pause button.

Jojo glanced at Jinx who was just as shocked as he was. He got up and looked at his teammates. They were all gazing between the flash frozen monster and him. He turned back around to the Loose Cannon, who stood up.

"W-what... What did I do?" Arminian asked.

"I-I dunno... connection failure...?" She walked towards him, eyes watching the frozen creature.

"Jojo! You alright?!" Ziggs trotted towards him.

Arminian distanced himself from Baron. "Yea- yeah...! I think so! What's happening?"

"I think the summoners lost connection..."

"The summoners lost connection?"

"Yeah. Happens when a whole bunch of these matches are going on. Too much magic and shit." Jinx walked over with him to his teammates. Ziggs kept a few feet away from her. She noticed this and smiled wickedly, giggling to herself. In response to this Ziggs hid behind Jojo, who was still observing the Baron.

"So... What happens now?"

"We usually just wait." Jinx then caught a crow that flew in her direction. Her eye twitched. "Birdbrain, quit it! Summoners lost connection!"

Fiddlesticks glared at Jojo with his green lifeless eyes. His scythe rested on his shoulders. Darius and Leona joined the blue team.

"Does this happen often?" Arminian asked.

Wukong shook his head. "Depends who you ask. But no. Doesn't happen often."

"Should be fixing the problem real soon." Wukong laid back on a cloud, resting his head on top of his hands.

"Good! Cause I'm itching for another kill." Ziggs crushed to small bombs together, creating a miniature explosion.

"Hmm..." Both Leona and Darius narrowed their eyes at the yordle's brashness.

Arminian smiled weakly at them and pulled Ziggs away.

"I hate it when the connections are faulty. They should've let the event be sponsored by Piltover, that way they don't have to use so much magic. They could use more televised events anyway..."

Arminian gaped. "This is on TV?!"

Ziggs frowned. "Of course the things on TV! If any summoner can watch it why can't everyone?"

Jojo felt sick to his stomach and dropped to one knee. Everyone was watching him. But that didn't matter... What mattered is that Vi was watching... And she saw what he did. How he saved her nemesis.

Jojo looked at the Loose Cannon. She had made a pile of grenades in the middle of the riverbank. She aimed her rocket launcher at it. The others moved away quickly as she pulled the trigger... Nothing...

"Argh! Lousy piece of crap!" She smacked her gun. "Hey! That's not very nice! I just don't want to fire with all these people here. They might get hurt!" She imitated... something. "Shut up, killjoy."

Jojo sat down fully in the river, defeated. How could he have been so stupid? To actually believe that Jinx was actually going to die and not respawn... Jojo rubbed his face.

"She is just... insane... And she wants to hug me? No. Heck no...!" Ziggs scurried in front of Jojo, blocking him partially from Jinx. "Jojo, you alright?"

"No..."

"What's the matter?"

"We're on live television..."

"Yeah and?"

"No doubt Vi was watching..."

"Okay?"

"I just saved her nemesis, Ziggs...! She was on the enemy team and I saved her... I'm such an dumbass..."

Ziggs smiled. "Not a dumbass, just a little gullible. Tell me something, Jojo. Did you hear a loud cracking sound when you tackled her?"

Jojo eyed the yordle wearily. He was starting to sound like him. "I heard it when I hit the ground. Thought I broke something in her."

"Heh... That cracking sound means you've been disconnected from your Summoner."

"You guys keep saying that. How does that even work?"

"It means, cheesebrain, that your summoner couldn't see what you were doing."

"Vi is not my summoner. Vi is someone who was watching the match."

"Lemme finish. My summoner, Nate, has one of the best connections in not just the Institute, but in League history. HISTORY. Meaning that no doubt the public was viewing the battle through her eyes."

"When did you disconnect?"

"A little before you rampaged after her."

His ears perked up. There was still a chance. "Are you sure they viewed Nate?"

"Absolutely! She was trained under Basil herself. Obius and the public would have to be insane not to use her line of magic."

"But wouldn't they be viewing just you? Since you're Nate's summon?"

"Uh-uh. They use her connection NOT her view. It's sort of like... a server. They would use her server more than anyone else's cause her's is reliable."

"But... What about the TV?"

"Oh the TV connection always goes out first. Absolute crap. Which is why they need some Piltover satellites.. That'll boost the connection."

"So what you're saying is... She didn't see it?"

"Completely cut off with the rest of 'em."

"There's absolutely no way she could've seen me?"

"Judging by how bad Zed is right now. I'd bet his summoner is having trouble guiding him due to poor connection. If that's so than he would've been the last to disconnect. Meaning the last way to view the battle. He was already at base when you saved the crazy girl."

Jojo let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the gods..."

Ziggs huffed.

"And you... thanks, buddy."

"You should really thank crap connection."

"I really will."

A portal opened up next to them. Jojo jumped at the sight of it.

"C'mon! Time to feed me kills!" Ziggs leapt into the portal with Jojo following suit. The rest of blue team copied them. Jinx and the red team used the portal to the left of baron, who was reset back in his neutral position.

~~~~~~Vi and Caitlyn's room~~~~~~

"Oh my god..."

"Wha?! Wha if eh?!" Caitlyn ran out the kitchen, a sandwich stuffed in her mouth.

"You're not gonna believe this..."

Caitlyn swallowed. Vi's face was severe.

"Jojo is AFRAID of Baron Nashor!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah...!" Vi brought up her wristwatch and clicked a button. A high quality video hologram began playing above the watch. It showed an aerial view of Baron eating Zed, followed by a close up showing Jojo scambling away, a look of terror on his face.

"Interesting..." Caitlyn bit into her snack.

"I am not letting him live that one down!" She turned off the device and tossed it on her pillow.

"I am sure you won't. Is the battle resuming?" Caitlyn nodded towards their TV.

"As soon as they can respawn them. Also you missed it... Jojo thrashed the fuck outta that little runt!"

"Oh... He killed Jinx?"

"Nah Fortune took the kill. But you shoulda seen it! She fired that damned rocket of hers and Leona tried to dash on him. He fucking rolled underneath those things! Can you believe it? He rolled!"

"You speak of him with such vehementness. It's rather cute."

"Shut up, cupcake... I was just complimenting him..." Vi blushed, shoving her friend away.

"First it's complimenting... Next it'll be gifts... Tell me... When will the sex start? I need to know when to not sleep on this bed."

"Wha-?!" She went even redder. "I do not like Jojo like that! He's cool! That's it! No sex! No gifts!"

Caitlyn simpered. "I love you, Vi. I really do."

"I hate you, Cait." She grabbed the remote and raised the volume. The champions had just respawned.

Caitlyn hugged her friend warmly, while patting her head. "No. You don't. Besides... even if you didn't like him, I'll admit that he isn't that bad... Tempers aside.

"..." Vi looked down...

~~~~~~Summoner's Rift~~~~~~

_"Can you hear me, Mr. Arminian?"_

_"Glad to hear you, Grey. I had no idea what the fuck was happening."_

_"Apologies. It would seem that we had not anticipated this many views for such an event. We received an excessive amount energy. More than we were able to handle."_

_"So Ziggs was right." _Jojo left the base. He was even faster than before now.

_"If he explained the usage of magic for viewing matches and the problem with this procedure then yes... Mr. Ziggs was correct. But are you unharmed? I last saw you charging down the Hand of Noxus."_

_"Oh..! Yeah... Yeah...! We um... froze when Baron froze..."_

_"Hmmhmm..." _Grey chuckled. "_Very well, Mr. Arminian. Head for the Dragon's lair. It is time for you to claim victory over Champion Fiddlesticks."_

_"You think I'm ready?"_

_"I know you are. Miss Buvelle's summoner will go first to remove enemy wards and then return to lane. You will be alone when you do this. Therefore, I have purchased the Blade of the Ruined King. You will have the power to strike hard, the speed to land the first hits, and the sustain to survive the rest. It now remains up to you."_

Jojo began approaching the Blue Sentinel again. It appeared to be even more ferocious than before.

_"Lemme give Ziggs blue again. Guy's practically unstoppable at this point."_

_"There is no need. Summoner Nate purchased Athene's Unholy Grail. Mr. Ziggs no longer needs the buff."_

_"Well... I don't need it..."_

_"Champion Wukong could use the cooldown reduction. I will see if he requires it."_

Jojo stopped and held the Sentinel's fist. It thrashed and shook but he didn't falter.

_"Champion Wukong is on his way."_

_"How is everyone?"_

_"Mr. Ziggs has a substantial amount of power over Master Zed. Miss Buvelle and Miss Fortune are currently reaching a stalemate with Miss Jinx and Miss Leona. They will require your assistance soon. the enemy wards however have been removed. I recommend moving swiftly."_

"Thanks for the buff, Jojo." Wukong had shown up behind the bushes, looking a bit tired.

"No problem. They might come for you for this." He shoved the golem back as the Monkey King struck it, granting him the Crest of Insight. They saluted each other and parted ways. When Arminian arrived to mid-lane he was greeted with Ziggs leaning against his tower. There were atleast a dozen red minions slaughtering his group. Zed was following them closely.

"You need some help?"

Ziggs shook with adrenaline. "Not at all! Let them try to take this tower! I'll take this one-!" He pulled out two hexplosives. "And this one! And throw them in their face!"

Jojo grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Go get 'em, tough guy." He ducked back into the jungle as Zed's force reached the tower. A few short explosions later and he could hear Ziggs taunting once again.

"Fuses burning, fuses burning! Ahahahahh!" Arminian shook his head. He wished he could have that much fun.

_"Ready, Mr. Arminian?"_

Jojo reached the dragon's lair. The fire-breathing wyrm snorted and roared as he got closer.

_"I will also like to inform you that Miss Buvelle was kind enough to place a ward in the bush. Should you feel the need to have backup, Champion Wukong would gladly teleport in and assist you."_

_"Perfect... now all I have to do is kill a gods damned Dragon..." _Jojo entered the lair. The winged creature snapped at him, fire began to portrude from his nostrils. The large monkey pranced around, regaining his composure every second. He was waiting for it...

The ground trembled as the Dragon took flight. Arminian fell back from the mighty force of it's wings. He quickly rolled to dodge a blast from the beast. Getting up he spotted it crashing down towards him... who hit it?

Jojo quickly charged the creature. Whoever was behind him wasn't taking this kill... The Dragon swatted him away with it's wing knocking him into the river. When he regained his poise he noticed crows attacking the ferocious wyvern...

"Not this time!" He growled and leapt towards the lair. Fiddlesticks was draining it of it's health. He was attempting to slay the dragon. Jojo was quick to attack him, as Fiddle interrupted his channeling and rained the large monkey with black birds.

_"Should I request for assistance?"_

_"He's mine...!"_ Jojo gritted his teeth, activating his shield protected him from the flames as it enveloped him and Fiddlesticks. The Harbinger of Doom cackled as he conjured a link between them. Jojo felt cold as he forced his shield to stay up. He noticed Fiddlesticks enduring the burns as he felt himself becoming exhausted.

_"Mr. Arminian, what are you doing?!"_

Arminian yelled in fury and detonated his earth shield, stunning Fiddlesticks. Jojo dove underneath the monster as it swiped Fiddle with his tail. It turned around and roared at the large monkey. Jojo leapt into the air, while spinning. He roundhouse kicked it in it's jaw, causing it to land. Arminian climbed onto it's back and began driving his fists into the back of it's skull.

But Fiddle wasn't going to give up that easily. He stood up and bellowed. The air around him began to thicken with a black smoke. Jojo could hear cawing over the dragon's rage. A crow sliced his cheek, another, his hand. Soon both he and the winged creature's shouts were drowned out by the horde...

Fiddlesticks danced with glee. Dragon was secured, enemy jungler was finished, smite was up.

"**I am so sick... and tired... of these fucking... CROWS!" **Jojo dropped down and blinked towards Fiddlesticks. The scarecrow flashed away in response and feared him. Brutal, disturbing, images filled his mind as Jojo lost control of his body. He felt himself moving away from the menace. **"No!" **He shook of the effect and rolled into Fiddle just as he threw a larger-sized crow.

_**CRRA-ACKLE! FFSHH!**_

The dragon was readying another attack on the crows around him. Arminian half-wished it paid attention to him.

Fiddlesticks backed off. Arminian turned around. The dragon WAS paying attention to them. It's golden eyes fixed onto his. Arminian suddenly had an idea.

"I was joking, Fiddle! You can have Dragon!" He smashed the floor bringing the Harbinger of Doom back towards him. He then launched Fiddle high into the air as the Dragon let loose a wave of fire. Jojo rolled out the way as Fiddle landed in the pool of orange.

"YOU HAVE SLAIN AN ENEMY!"

Arminian rolled as the dragon aimed for him. "_GREY!"_

_**CRACK! FIZZLE!**_

The dragon heaved as a sky sent down a blast of yellow. It began to roar weakly as it staggered to the ground, coughing up fire. With one final huff it lay still and was no more. Arminian slowly rose to his knees while trying to catch his breath. His bones were aching and his vision was blurry, but he was alive...

_"Well done, Mr. Arminian! You make a fantastic jungler!" _

Jojo coughed and spat into the river. _"Fuck this... Can't I just stay in a lane...?"_ A ray appeared over him.

_"I am afraid not. Once the summoners see how useful you are in this position, they will request to summon you exclusively for this position."_

_"Oh... great..."_

~~~~~~Back in Vi and Caitlyn's room~~~~~~

"Get the fuck outta here, Fiddle!" Vi cheered on.

"I must say that was certainly an excellent use of the Dragon. I was wondering when he would come to that conclusion." Caitlyn sipped her hot tea.

"Shiiit... I dunno what that scarecrow was thinkin'. Fighting Jojo head on? Nah...! Kid's got too much crowd control for that."

"He does possess quite a few abilities that have CC..." She turned her attention towards the screen. "Vi... Would you mind turning it up? I cannot hear what he is saying."

Vi clicked on the remote.

"-an excellent play by Arminian, the Irrepressible Survivor, don't you think Nolan?"

"I agree, Fraek (:D)! And let's go into detail here about that fight over Dragon... What would you say was Fiddlesticks mistake there?"

"I would say... dueling Arminian is definitely not recommended."

"And why would you say this?" The other male announcer zoomed the spectator camera on Jojo. He was regaining health off of the ancient Krugs.

"Guys got a shit-ton of CC. How can they not see this?" Vi folded her arms. Caitlyn chuckled to herself on the side. Watching Vi getting worked up was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Well for one, Nolan, Arminian does have a lot of crowd control at his disposal. This already makes him a very difficult fighter to solo. I mean we're talking about Lissandra type of crowd control. The kind many marksmens will go 'Aw dang it...' when he's on the opposite team."

Caitlyn smirked. "He doesn't know half of it..."

"Pfft... Don't worry, cupcake. I'll protect you." Vi giggled. Caitlyn gave her a look.

"-key to beating Arminian, is to stop his momentum. The guy's job is to go berserk and lock down the enemy team while his teammates come in and pick them off. It's hard for him to do that when another fighter with hard CC steps up to him."

"So what champions would you say counter Arminian?"

"Champions like Rammus, the Armordillo, Morgana, the Fallen Angel, or even Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, anyone who can keep him locked in place for extended periods."

"So essentially, to counter Arminian. One has to sacrifice their time to focus him?"

"Basically, Nolan. If he's on the enemy team and you're a fighter, your job is to find him, grab him, and keep him there."

"That's what the Harbinger of Doom was trying to do, didn't really work out for him."

"Fiddlesticks doesn't really... have the defense for that."

"So how would a fighter say... Rammus deal with Arminian?"

"Well Rammus has been known for his defense, but the point I'm trying to make is, get to him and hold him down."

"Completely stop him?"

"Shut him down faster than you would Katarina and you'll win every skirmish."

"But here's one... Trundle."

"Oh Trundle!? Of course Trundle would win. The Troll King is probably one of the best duelers in the League of Legends. Arminian's crowd control won't stop him."

"Well then... I certainly know what champion I'll summon against Arminian."

"But that rolling he does, isn't that a nice ability?"

"Speaking of, did you see that roll when he was ganking bottom lane?"

"I think we all have to see that one again."

"Ooh ooh ooh! Cupcake look!" Vi shook her shoulder.

Caitlyn turned her attention towards the screen. Jojo and Ziggs were approaching Jinx while Leona charged them. As soon as Arminian was within range, Leona ulted Ziggs and tries to Zenith blade Jojo. Jinx fired a rocket down the lane. Jojo rolled and dodged all three shots and uppercutted Jinx. Ziggs managed to flash, and Fortune ran up the bush side.

"Wow... Completely dodged all three shots..."

"Yup all three of them."

"But Leona attempted to lock him down did she not?"

"Too early, Nolan. Throwing out her stuns all at the same time would work... if Grey hadn't predicted it and warned him."

"Summoner Grey... He's a member of the Summoner Task Force, right?"

"Why yes, yes he is. And a good member at that. Why he was just injured in the line of duty just yesterday while protecting Demacian champion, Luxanna Crownguard."

"Aw... Well I'm sure that warms the viewers hearts knowing that Summoner Grey would risk life and limb for his beloved."

"_**WHAT?!" **_ Vi and Caitlyn turned towards their door. Someone had just shouted in a different room.

"That... was that Garen?" Caitlyn glanced worryingly at Vi. She frowned.

~~~~~~Summoner's Rift~~~~~~

"**GRRAH!**" Jojo slammed his fist into the ground pulling Darius and Leona away from Ziggs and also pulling Zed away from Sona. With another ferocious howl, he smashed the ground again and sended all three enemy champions upwards.

Sona let out her Crescendo and Wukong dashed in and used his ultimate. Darius seemed to shrug off most of the hits as he trudged forward to Ziggs. Leona had managed to stun Miss Fortune as Jinx fired her pistol.

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

Jojo whirled around as Jinx and Darius were converging upon Ziggs, Wukong was fighting a fleeing Leona and a healthy Zed. Fiddlesticks was... nowhere to be found.

"_**Yeee-haaa!**_" Ziggs dropped his Mega Inferno Bomb on top of himself. Arminan shielded his eyes...

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

Jojo opened his eye to Ziggs rolling away to avoid an executioner's axe. He staggered forward. Wukong had bumped into him.

"Found Fiddle..." The Monkey King grunted.

"I gotta help Ziggs. Can you hold them all off?"

Wukong smiled smugly, while eyeballing Zed, Leona and Fiddlesticks simultaneously. "You question my ability?"

"Not at all..." Jojo rushed Darius, who was too busy trying to finish off the yordle. Ziggs proved there was just as much walk in his talk as he narrowly dodged several swipes from the Hand of Noxus.

Jojo grabbed the neck handle of the axe as Darius went for another diagonal cut. Realizing someone had just interrupted his assault. Darius spun around, extending his elbow, clocking Arminian firmly across the jaw. He then raised his axe over the stupefied large primate.

"RAH!" Ziggs jumped onto Darius' back and attempted to lock his forearm around his neck. Darius growled and reached for the yordle, but Ziggs held on firmly.

"Argh..!" Jojo caught the flailing axe with his gauntlets, the blade was mere inches from his cheek. "DON'T YOU HAVE BOMBS!?"

"Not for a few seconds!" Ziggs punched the soldier in his ear. Darius roared and swung his axe upward, intending to strike the Hexplosives Expert, if it wasn't for the Irrepressible Survivor tackling him, forcing Darius to lose his momentum and fumble the strike.

Sona was running her fingers up, down, sideways, all over her etwahl just to keep the Monkey King from falling. He was deflecting and blocking blows from Leona and Zed. His staff clanging against their blades. Not to mention Fiddlesticks had been determined to swipe the kill with a flock of birds. However, Wukong had managed to duel three opponents long enough for Jojo and Ziggs to-

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

"...!" Sona turned around. Wukong had finally fell to a fatal strike by Zed. The Master of Shadows greedily stared at the Maven of the Strings. She turned around and ran back towards her remaining teammates. Jojo and Darius were trying to out-muscle each other while Ziggs was catching his breath.

Sona flashed to avoid a Zenith blade from Leona, she healed Ziggs causing him to rise up with tenacity.

_"Summoner! Heal!"_

A green aura emitted from from her arms, washing over Arminian. He immediately gained a surge of strength and began to slowly push the Hand of Noxus back, much to his dismay.

_**CAW!**_

Sona dodged just in time as a crow and shuriken slashed the outer edges of her dress. She strung her etwahl, sending a sky-blue sonic towards Zed.

"UNSTOPPABLE!" Sona did a double take back at Jojo and Ziggs. Darius laid still on the ground now. Arminian dove in front of her, intending to shield her from incoming damage. Ziggs launched bomb after bomb after-

"Hah.. Hah...!" The Master of Shadows had fazed onto Ziggs, seeking revenge for before. Instead he recieved another insulting Zhonya's stasis where Ziggs remained smiling, as if he was taunting the ninja.

Zed cringed with rage. This damned yordle was making a fool out of his whole team and especially out of him!

"Knock, knock!" Arminian snickered, landing a vicious uppercut on Fiddlesticks.

"Hah!" Leona casted her ultimate ability. A huge ray of sunshine converged upon the Dean of Demolitions who lazily flashed out of the area.

"Right-o!" Ziggs jumped out the way as Leona tried to stun him. They both began giving chase to the Hexplosives Expert, leaving Fiddlesticks alone to defend himself.

"Sona!" Jojo blocked a scythe cut. "Help him!"

She nodded firmly and raced after their mage, who was still laughing like the hyperactive scientist that he was.

"Would you look at that, Fiddle?" Jojo swung at the the Scarecrow, missing him by a few inches and hitting a minion instead. "Ya give Ziggs the blue buff and he just turns into an even worse killing machine than you are...! It's kind of funny..." He swung diagonally with all his might. Again, missing him by mere inches and striking another unfortunate minion. "Don't you think?"

"He only lives because he sacrifices all those around him..." Fiddlesticks hissed, he then casted a fear on Arminian, who covered his eyes instinctively. Images of Ziggs began to flash through his mind, showing the yordle savagely murdering his friends and-

"I'm not that fucking stupid..." Arminian flashed forward while the Harbinger of Doom was draining his health. He activated his shield and instantaneously detonated it, stunning the enemy jungler.

"DOUBLE KILL!"

"Oh just give up already!" Jojo pursued the scarecrow. "Ask yourselves this... Can you even stop Ziggs at this point?" The large monkey laughed as he paced behind his siege of minions that charged the middle-lane second tower.

Arminian cracked his knuckles. They they had this in the bag. Ziggs was beyond fed and they were too arrogant to focus him correctly. No way they could lose this one.

**Click...**

Jojo sighed... Looks like he was too arrogant. The gun in his back proved it.

"How ya doin there, partner?"

"Fan-fucking-tas-"

_**BOOM! BAM! BANG!**_

Arminian fell forward on his hands. "DOMINATING!"

"Bombs away! Ahah hah hahh!" Ziggs started rampaging indiscriminately towards the second base tower. Blasting minions left and right. Sona gaily followed him as they obliterated the tower. Now they stampeded through the red team minions and began assaulting the base tower. Fiddlesticks, low on health, knowing Ziggs strengths, retreated back to his fountain. Arminian lingered behind, letting time revivify his health.

_"Mr. Arminian, it is recommended to retreat."_

_"Yeah, I know that. I'll leave once they both decide to leave." _The base tower fell to Sona's wave of sounds, and yet both champions went deeper into the base, attacking the inhibitor now.

_"Mr. Arminian, I meant for you to retreat right now while it is still convenient of you. That way you may steal the enemy buffs while they regroup."_

_"Does it even matter at this point? We're about to win."_

_"Every little move contributes to the battle..."_

_"Ugh, fine." _Jojo ran up to Ziggs and grabbed the yordle by the back of his collar.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're-" Ziggs protested.

"Grey says we gotta bail. C'mon Sona." He pulled the yordle out the base.

"You killed the mood, Jojo. Completely killed it." Ziggs grumbled. They treaded upon the enemy blue buff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm the worst. Just take the blue buff already."

Ziggs did what he does best and wiped out the Blue Sentinel. Sona guarded the entrance, making sure to stay out of range of any enemy minions that followed them. Jojo watched around his hyperactive friend wearily. They were vulnerable right now to an ambush. Neither of them could flash if they wanted to. Meaning if they were caught, they would certainly be doomed.

_"Mr. Arminian, Champion Wukong and Miss Fortune would like to know your location."_

_"Why are you telling me this? Go tell them, Grey."_

"Let's go finish them off, Jojo!" Ziggs enthusiastically charged out the entrance of the jungle.

"Ziggs, wait!" Jojo ran after him. Sona threw out her hand in an attempt to stop him. She then shook her head and followed suit. "Wow... didn't think you'd actually listen."

"Uh... Jojo?"

"Oh..."

Sona went around the corner, why did they both go silent?

"Oh... Well this might be a problem... **SHIT!" **Sona turned to see her teammates bolting towards her. Jojo wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her along effortlessly. Ziggs had hung onto his back and dropped many hexplosives mines behind them.

Jojo grunted as he felt a bullet penetrate his armor, but endured the pain.

With a disdainful grin, Ziggs mocked the enemy. "Yeah! Yeah! That's it! Y'know you want some of this!" Jojo leapt over the murkwolves, intending to reach the bottom lane. He however was met with the Hand of Noxus. Swerving swiftly to his right, he dashed as Sona slowed Darius long enough for them to get out of range from his Apprehend move.

When they reached the river, Jojo collapsed into the water, clutching his ribs.

"I-I need... I need a break...!" He panted. "I think... s-she hit me a few t-times."

Ziggs turned around, determined to protect his teammates down to the final bomb. Sona anxiously healed the large monkey's wounds. A hand gestured her aside. She turned around expecting another assault. Instead she smiled as the Monkey King and the Bounty Hunter walked past them.

"Arminian, get out of here." Wukong spun his staff. "Leave them to me."

"I can still fight...!" He slowly rose up.

"Don't be stupid, kid." Miss Fortune clicked her pistols. "You're no use to us dead..."

"That's what my game changer is for..." He grinned, standing on one knee now.

Ziggs raised an eyebrow. "How is your ultimate already back?"

Jojo stood up and took his place next to Wukong. "Grey is pretty good at what he does..."

"Impressive." Wukong took his stance. They could hear the red team coming. "You're not so bad, brother."

Jojo almost dropped his guard. Wukong called him "brother".

"Yeah, Jojo! You're a pretty good teammate! Thanks for the buffs!"

Arminian looked at Miss Fortune who locked eyes with him for a second, she then nodded in approval. Finally, he looked at the Maven of the Strings, she too smiled at his acceptance. He grinned wider than ever before. Finally, he was tolerable enough. Finally, he was changing.

"Grey? What do we got?" He said out loud.

_"Allow Miss Buvelle to stun the majority of them. But she must get the first ultimate ability off. Do you understand? Miss Buvelle must initiate the fight."  
_

_"Got it." _He turned towards the last three of his team. "Sona."

She blinked.

"You know what to do."

She nodded. The red team assembled. Darius was behind them with Jinx. Zed, Leona and Fiddlesticks were in front of them.

"Which one do you want?" Wukong whispered. Jojo narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone but Fiddlesticks. Fuck that guy."

"Heh... Crows... Don't see the reason why everyone fears them."

An explosion of music signaled the battle. Jojo leapt towards Leona and Zed, whilst activating his shield. They avoided him and ran straight for Ziggs.

Wukong cut them off and blocked them. Fiddlesticks stepped back and began channeling his Crowstorm. Jojo feinted a dodge which tricked Leona into missing her Zenith Blade. He then spun on his heel and charged Darius who had been engaging Sona and Ziggs. Miss Fortune and Jinx had decided to wander away from the massive battle and have a little duel near the Dragon's Nest.

"On your right!" Jojo leapt forward as Ziggs narrowly dodged a swing from Darius. Arminian then rolled foward to dodge the crows that began to converge upon him. Wukong remained in the eye of the storm, simply shrugging of crow after cro and making his way toward the Harbinger of Doom. Ziggs jumped back but the Hand of Noxus apprehended him. Sona dove into the fray to protect the yordle as did Jojo.

"Whooo!"

Wukong began to spin like a cyclone causing Fiddlesticks to be knocked into the air, halting his forward movement. Jojo uppercutted Darius, allowing Ziggs to gain distance between them. Darius then swung his axe with such ferocity, he crippled the Irrepressible Survivor, making him temporarily limp.

Over in the Dragon's Lair, Miss Fortune and Jinx were having a standoff. They stood motionless at the opposite ends of the pit. The Bounty Hunter's cyan-coloured eyes clashed with the Loose Cannon's pink-coloured ones. They both had their firearms aimed at each other yet neither of them had pulled the trigger.

"Whatsa matter, pirate lady? Scared of little ol' me?" Jinx taunted once more, a insatiable grin on her face. She circled her target, her chaingun fixed onto her torso.

Miss Fortune watched her wearily. She did not like the look Jinx was giving her. She had seen it before... from men... But it felt a thousand times worse coming from someone like her.

_"Steady now, Fortune... Don't let her corner you."_

_"I'm not a fool, summoner."_

"GODLIKE!"

Miss Fortune glanced behind her. Both Ziggs and Jojo were chasing Fiddlesticks, Zed's blade was left behind...

"DOUBLE KILL!"

Fortune frowned. "Stealing all the glory..."

Jinx's eyes glinted. "Isn't he adorable?" She took her eyes of MF to gawk at the Hexplosives Expert, who had snagged a kill on Leona thanks to the two large monkeys.

"TRIPLE KILL!"

"Welp! Looks like I gotta run..."

_**TINK!**_

Miss Fortune clutched her leg. She inadvertently stepped on a flame chomper...

"Hehe!" Jinx raised her rocket launcher at the snared marksman. Sarah braced for the impact. She couldn't believe she had fallen for such a trick.

"Hah!" Suddenly Wukong appeared out of nowhere with Arminian following closely. They both jumped in front of the rocket, saving Miss Fortune from the initial blast.

"You good, Fortune?" Jojo dusted off his shoulder plates.

"...yeah. Thanks, new blood."

"QUADRA KILL!"

Jojo, Wukong and Miss Fortune cornered the Loose Cannon. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll get you back for this, partner." She sighed.

"What did I do?"

"Betraying me again!" She laughed, firing a missle at the group. Wukong dived out the way while Jojo sidestepped it. Miss Fortune took cover outside the nest, opening fire upon the Loose Cannon. Wukong raised his staff, extending the size of it. He swung at her legs. The staff smashed into the air next to her legs and Miss Fortune's rounds bounced right off of her.

Jinx giggled as she reloaded. Miss Fortune and Wukong unloaded everything they had onto her. However she did not hesitate as she raised her chaingun. It began whirring up. A spherical, golden aura began to surround her.

_"Barrier! Back off, Arminian!"_

"Hehe~!" Jinx unleashed a storm of bullets upon the trio. Jojo shielded himself. He felt some rounds tear through his defense and pierce his skin, making him jerk and writhe in pain.

Wukong dove out of the lair while Jojo inched his way towards Jinx. Upon coming within a few feet from her he detonated the near crumbling barrier, which would've stunned Jinx... if she didn't flash over the wall.

"Right... You guys go take the base. I'll go after her." He grunted.

"Mhmm..." Wukong ran off towards the red team's middle lane. Fortune however stayed behind, unsure as to what to do.

"What are you doing?! They need you for the assault!" Jojo snapped while climbing the wall.

"You can't possibly kill her like this!"

"YOUR TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"

Jojo struggled to lift himself up. He was bleeding and his armor was chipped and damaged. "Someone has to stop her from taking out those towers...!" He knelt down, trying to catch his breath.

"You're being stupid again, new blood." She reloaded. "Let me do it."

"No! You're a carry, I'm just a tank..."

"Right. A tank is gonna kill a carry?"

Jojo shook his head. "I only need to stop her from fucking up our towers..."

"YOUR TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"

"You're wasting time, woman! Go!" He quickly limped out of sight.

Miss Fortune hesitated for a second. Then she too, went to middle lane, glancing back one more time...

~~~~~~Blue side Bottom lane base tower~~~~~~

Jinx smirked to herself as minion after minion fell to her chaingun's awesome power.

"Ahhh!" Jinx switched to Fishbones, her rocket launcher. She twirled around gracefully, as if she was dancing with her firearm. Several more minions converged at the base tower and rushed her. She effortlessly blew them away whilst laughing.

**"Hyaah!"**

Jojo leapt out of the jungle and came down right on top of her. However Jinx rolled away just in time as he smashed the ground with his fist. Arminian wasted no time in trying another attack but Jinx began to swivel on her heel, grabbing her chaingun again in the process...

_**RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!**_

Jojo dashed as quickly as he could in an arc around the Loose Cannon. Her bullets missed him by mere centimeters. She stopped firing when he took cover behind the tower.

"Y'know, partner... I'm actually shocked you came after me..."

"Oh yeah?" Arminian called from a seated position. Grey had used a healing potion on him and so he remained in hiding.

"Oh yah! You must really like me don't ya?"

"Oh... definitely..." He cracked his knuckles, feeling the blood rush into them again. He was getting healthier.

"But it's funny... First Fat Hands, then Pig Lady, next Pirate Lady, and now me? You really are loose, aren't ya?" She giggled slyly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jojo peeked around the tower, flinching backwards as she shot where his head was.

"Whose next, partner? Hat Lady? Wait! No! Not her... She's boring!"

_**BOOM!**_

The tower began to crumple as Jinx blasted it with Fishbones.

"YOUR TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"

"Damn it!" Jojo rolled out of the crumbling tower and dashed to her. His shield withstood the missles long enough to get within range of her. He made a grab for the Zaunian girl, instead he was met with more laughter as she slipped out of his fingers.

"This is fun, right?!" She shrieked, while throwing out her flame chompers. Jojo jumped back to avoid them, following up with leaping roundhouse. Jinx proved to be quicker than he previously anticipated as she dodged it yet again.

"Too slow!"

_**BZZ!**_

**"Agh!" **Jojo almost fell backwards as the bolt penetrated his shoulder.

Jinx fired another rocket, to which Jojo clumsily avoided.

"Whatsa matter, partner? Are you **hurt**?" She taunted as Jojo ran into the jungle. He took cover behind a large tree, struggling to catch his breath. He felt Grey imbue him with another health potion.

"YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED A TURRET!"

_"Any advice, Grey? Cause she is fucking me up right now!"_

_"I will request for another champion to assist you!"_

_"No! I want them to take the base!"_

_"Then... I strongly recommend retreating."_

_"How did she get so fucking strong without many kills anyway?!"_

_"Miss Jinx seems to have claimed an absurdly large amount of minion kills this match."_

_"Ugh! Fortune and Sona didn't bother to stop her?"_

_"Miss Fortune and Miss Buvelle were under constant pressure, Mr. Arminian. Do not forget that."_

"Oh partner~! Where are you~?" Jojo heard Jinx call out playfully, but there was something wrong... The sadistic tone was ever so present in her singing. That's when it hit Jojo...

She wasn't getting _off _on hurting him, was she?

_"I'm afraid I do not contain enough knowledge to deduce if Miss Jinx takes sexual pleasure out of inflicting pain on others."_

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" Jinx sang. It sent slight chills down Jojo's spine. There was no way he could beat her like this...

"You're fucking messed up! You know that, right?!" Jojo ducked and ran at the same time to another tree as Jinx tore through the one he previously occupied.

"Duh!" Jinx laughed. "And I thought you said you could beat me? You're doing a pretty crappy job!"

"YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED AN INHIBITOR!"

"Oh phooie...! C'mon, partner~! The battle is about to end~!" She shredded another tree next to Jojo. Arminian growled defiantly. He wasn't gonna go out like this. Not while hiding from her. No no no... he was gonna go out the dignity way... His way...

"_**Grrr-rRAAH!" **_Arminian kicked off a tree, leaping at Jinx now. Jinx fired three missles, requiring Arminian to air dodge them. As soon as he came within range, he rolled behind her as she threw more flame chompers on the ground. He spun, delivering a uppercut, launching her into the air. He then activated his earth shield as Jinx aimed while still airborne sending more missles crashing down. Jojo barely absorbed the exposives.

_"Mr. Arminian, retreat!"_

But Jojo didn't retreat, he continued to block blast after blast after blast. So when he uncontrollably fell to one knee, he knew he had reached the end of the line. Jinx walked in front of him and held his chin.

"YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED A TURRET!"

_"Mr. Arminian..!"_

_"Just a few more seconds..."_

Jojo caught her eyes. She wasn't grinning wildly anymore, instead she gazed at him with a look of sympathy. But since when did Jinx ever show remorse?

Jinx knelt down in front of him, a pistol in one hand and his face in another. "I'm really sorry about this, partner. But..." She smiled again. A shadow loomed over them. Jinx frowned and immediately turned around... Nothing... She turned left and right... Nothing. She then stared back at Jojo. Who had grabbed her arm. He was looking up...

"YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED A TURRET!"

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

"ENEMY DOUBLE KILL!

"Ah crap..." The Loose Cannon sighed.

**_BOOM!_**

**_"PENTAKILL!" _** The announcer cried as Jojo fell back from a large explosion. His ears rang a bit and there was dust and smoke in his lungs.

_"Are you alright, Mr. Arminian?!"_

_"Yeah... Remind me to thank Ziggs..."_

_"You may thank him yourself. The battle has been won!"_

Jojo coughed before lying back down. "Finally..." He closed his eyes...

~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~

**Author's Note: FINALLY! The long-ass chapter of Summoner's Rift has come to a close. Now obviously I took a more cinematic theme of fighting because we all know Ziggs doesn't jump on people's back and barrier does not last that long. Anyways, reviews and criticisms are appreciated and as always, have a spectacular day!**


	18. Good at what they do

**Chapter 18: Good at what they do...**

**Author's quick note: There is a lemon in this chapter, just so y'all know. **

Arminian awoke on the floor of the cathedral. Flashing lights and clicking filled the air. He sat up and opened his eyes, immediately being blinded by cameras. He shielded them with his hand. Someone grabbed his arm. It was Miss Fortune.

"Mr. Arminian can we have a word?" A reporter asked.

"Arminian, our viewers would like to know-!"

"Hi, Miss Fortune, Summoner's Interest here, and we would like-"

"Mr. Ziggs! A word if you will!"

But Miss Fortune pulled him out the front door. Wukong, Ziggs and Sona quickly followed suit, clicking and flashing on their heels.

A group of black-robed summoners with a silver badge on top of their left pecs, awaited outside for the champions. Jojo gritted his teeth. These guys looked serious... Except they walked pass all five of them and created a human blockade between them and the reporters.

"Aw damn! S.T.F. again!?" A summoner cried.

"Friggin' uptight douchebags!" Another raged.

Jojo looked over his shoulder. The black-robed summoners stopped the reporters from hounding them.

"And _this _is why I don't live here..." Miss Fortune grumbled. She had let go of his arm now.

"Eh, they're annoying but more of a nuisance." Ziggs spun a bomb on his finger as he skipped merrily. Wukong and Sona remained silent as they walked down the great hall.

"Those summoners in the black... Who were they?" Jojo asked.

"Oh the Summoner's Tasks Force? They're like the police of the Institute of War." Miss Fortune answered.

"Yeah. They're pretty quiet about it as well." Ziggs added.

Jojo blinked. "Quiet?"

"They barely utter a word when present and you never know if they showed up. Gives me the chills if you ask me." The Dean of Demolitions glanced back at them. They had dispersed the crowd and began to disappear as quickly as they showed up.

"I swear one of them was trailing me the other day... I'm gonna have a word with Grey if I see that happen again." Miss Fortune muttered.

Arminian cocked his eyebrow. "Grey's on the task force?"

"On? He is THE POSTER CHILD of S.T.F... One of the best ones actually." She said.

"Oh yeah! Grey is great at what he does. More arrests and takedowns than any member since Obius himself." Ziggs flipped a bomb back into his bomb backpack.

"I... never knew that."

"You never asked." Grey approached the group. He was smiling warmly.

"There you are, kid! Listen! Keep your-" Miss Fortune started.

"Apologies, Miss Fortune. I merely requested one of my officers to follow you as we had sufficient evidence indicating that someone wished to harm you. An arrest has been made."

Miss Fortune was taken aback. "Oh! Well...I'd like to know next time or you'll accidentally lose one of your boys." She said with a huff.

"As you wish." He nodded and bowed. Miss Fortune eyed him for a second then left them. Wukong nodded at them and made his way towards the cafeteria. Sona and Ziggs remained.

"I must say Arminian, I am rather impressed that despite your lack of experience in the role of the jungler, you still managed to secure a victory with relative ease." Grey simpered.

Arminian tried to contain a grin. "Ah... No.. It was mostly because of Ziggs."

"No no no!" Ziggs jabbed him in the ribs, not hard enough hurt him, but to gain his attention. "You gave me those buffs, you deserve the praise."

"Many individuals prefer a jungler who assists his teammates, Mr. Arminian. You did just that."

"But you told me what to do."

Grey shook his head. "I _advised_ you on what I believe you should do. You may choose to follow it or not."

"Still... thanks for helping me."

"As your friend, it is my pleasure." He happily replied. Ziggs snickered. Jojo narrowed his eyes. He knew what Ziggs was laughing at.

"So Ziggs... I had some alone time with Jinx..."

"Uh... Yeah?" His smile quickly disappeared.

"I couldn't help but notice how much she likes talking about you..." The large monkey remarked.

Ziggs gulped... They all laughed.

~~~~~~At the Flailing Cow~~~~~~

"Ohh Rumble~! Tristana moaned. Rumble nearly choked. "How... How can you be so good... at cooking?!" She swallowed another piece of fish.

"W-well I... Uh..." He stammered. In reality her moans caused a reaction inside of him, a very inappropriate one.

"Seriously! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" She licked her lips.

"Phew!" Rumble turned around.

"Yeah, dude! I thought you said you couldn't cook!" Zac dropped a whole fish into his... goo mouth... Rumble watched as the fish slid down what was supposed to be his chest and stop, in the middle of abdomen.

"I hated... going out to eat every night?" He said.

"Shoot...! Well I know where I'm going everytime I'm hungry." Tristana munched on another piece. Rumble blushed. He wiped the counter in an attempt to hide his face.

"Aw Rumble!" She pinched his cheeks. "Zac, look at him, he's shy...!"

The Secret Weapon laughed.

"Shut up..." Rumble turned away again. But he was secretly pleased with himself.

**Ding! Ding!**

The bell on the door shook as four summoners entered the bar. Rumble looked at them with caution. It was almost midnight, meaning the late-night shady drinkers were showing up.

"Oi, Rumble!" One of them called out. "Round of drinks fer me friends 'ere!"

"Uh huh." He glimpsed at his friend and girlfriend, who kept their eyes on the summoners. They appeared a bit... rowdy. Showing a little bit too much energy in their movement.

"By the way, did ya' 'appen the view the match?"

"What match?" Rumble finished filling up four mugs.

"Y'know! The match with the new champ and the pretty lady with red 'air 'ose name I forget." The burly summoner sat down with a grin.

"Oh! You mean Jojo and Miss Fortune?" Zac turned around on the stool.

"Yeah, yeah! Jojo an' Fortune. I always forget 'er name."

"Probably because you turn into such a big, blubbering baby when you summon her." One of his friends snickered. The rest of them laughed.

"Erkay then Rumble. A round of drinks fer everyone but Loyce." The burly summoner scowled. His friends laughed harder.

"Oh come on, Biorr! I was only makin' some fun! We just won a bet! Lighten up!"

Rumble sighed in relief as he handed them their mugs. They were just celebrating.

"To a good bet!" They raised their mugs. The large man, looked at the three champions. "Come join us!" The champions glanced at each other.

"I could use another Yordle's Boost." Tristana beamed.

Zac chuckled. "Eh why not?"

Rumble shrugged and made more drinks. They then stood with the four summoners.

The burly man raised his mug. "To a great bet, a great bar, great friends, and an even greater life!"

**_Clink!_**

They all downed their alcohol. The four happy summoners began talking about their experiences in the League. Zac joined them. More summoners began to flood into the bar.

"Damn it...!" Rumble finished his drink and quickly walked back to the counter.

"What's wrong?" Tristana asked.

"Friggin' late night celebrations. Now I gotta call Blitz and Alistar down."

"But Blitzcrank loves helping you."

"Yeah and Alistar HATES being woken up from his sleep."

Tristana shook her head. "Lemme help."

Rumble stopped dialing his cellphone. "W-what?"

"I said, let me help." She smiled. He felt the waves of warmth rush over him again.

"Tristana... No. You don't have to. Plus... Sometimes they get really drunk and I don't want one of then touching you."

"The summoners don't want to harass me, Rumble. They all love me..!"

"Yeah which is why I'd rather not have you deal with a bunch of drunken admirers. Cause if one of them slaps your ass I swear to-"

She placed her finger on his lips. "Hey!" She called out to the summoners who settled at the tables and booths now. "Any of you got the brass to try and make a move on me?! Drunk or not?!"

The crowd remained silent. Then came, "Whose trying to make a move on ya, Tristana?"

"Yeah! Whose messin' with ya?"

The burly man stood up. "Anyone mess with a champion an' ya mess with me!"

"And me!" Another stood up.

"And me!" Zac stood up.

"Zac... Sit down, you are a champion..." She shook her head. They all laughed and returned back to their lively nature. An astonished Rumble placed a tray of drinks on the counter.

"So..." Tristana smirked. "Why don't I take these out for you, _sir_?" She picked up the tray with a enticing grin.

Rumble gulped...

**~~~~~~The room of Luxanna Crownguard~~~~~~**

"He's not here, brother. Why do you need to speak to him?" Lux fretted as her brother, Garen Crownguard paced in her room. She sat on her white, silky bed, cross-legged, trying to remain calm. She could feel Garen's anger radiating out of him. It didn't bother her. She knew that her brother wouldn't do anything rash but it was certainly worrying knowing that Grey was coming by shortly.

"I only wish to speak to him. Nothing more."

"Yes but they usually end up wanting some space after you've '_spoken_' to them. Must I remind you of Ezreal, dearest brother?" She crossed her arms.

"That was different...! Miss Fiora proclaimed that Ezreal had been flirting with other women. I only wished to protect you from those types, sister."

"Miss Fiora oughta keep her nose out of my business... unless she wants to get blinded..." She scowled. Garen sat next to her. His hulking mass caused the bed to sink a few inches.

"Luxanna... You know I love you, right?" He placed his arm around her shoulder to calm her.

She looked at her brother. "Yes."

"And you know I will do anything to protect you, right?"

"As will I..." She frowned.

"So I ask... I beg... May I speak with this man, just so I may rest peacefully tonight?"

Lux swallowed. On one hand she cared for her brother and did not wish to deny him, but on the other hand she was not sure if Grey would wish to speak to the Might of Demacia if he was dating her.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Madam Crownguard? Are you present?" Came the voice of none other than Grigori Nicolas Grey.

They both looked up at her door, then at each other. Lux's mouth opened a little... Nothing...

"I ask for your permission, as your brother..." He whispered.

Lux reluctantly nodded. Her hands were trembling as she stood up and walked towards the door. Upon opening it, her heart skipped a beat as Grey stood in the hallway.

"Oh! Ser Crownguard! I had not expected you."

Garen stood up and slowly made his way towards Lux's boyfriend. He was atleast two feet taller than Grey and twice as wide. He looked like he could snap him in half like a twig... Yet Grey appeared calm, even bowing his head at the high-ranking soldier.

"At ease, Summoner Grey." Garen extended his hand. Grey shook it without hesitation. Lux was on the verge of shaking. "I simply wished to speak with you."

"Very well. May I come in?" He asked them both. Garen moved back into the room. Lux nodded her head feverishly. She wished she said 'No'.

Grey entered the middle of the room with his hands behind his back. His black robes glided over the marble white floor. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"It has come to my attention that..." The Lady of Luminosity held her breath as Garen spoke. "You are... 'dating' my sister. Do you deny these actions?"

"Not at all." Grey answered. "Do you wish to know if I may mistreat her or not?"

Lux's jaw dropped. Garen's expression remained emotionless. "I was getting to that part. But yes."

"I apologize. But I do not have any intentions of harming Madam Crownguard... physically, or mentally. If I unintentionally do so however then I apologize, for I do not mean to. It may be due to the fact that I am regarded as 'weird' by normal standards."

Lux coughed, in reality she had giggled a little. Grey had handled that perfectly.

The Might of Demacia tilted his head a little. "And what of the act of coitus comes up...?"

"Brother!" She shrieked in response. How?! How did know they were going to have sex?! She never told anyone! And Grey would never spill any of her secrets!

"I wonder if it would come up in our relationship..." Grey coolly responded. Lux gaped in horror. This was not happening to her! "But before you act, I would like to include that the decision is purely up to her."

"Oh?" Garen crossed his arms. She froze...

"If Madam Crownguard wishes to engage in those activities then I will not resist. If she does not wish to engage in them then I will not deny her the request either. I will continue to please her and cater to her needs to the day where I fall..."

_"Oh... Grigori..."_ Lux felt tears come to her eyes. Grey glanced at her. His eyes seemed to cast a sense of reassurance over her.

"Luxanna... do you trust this man?" Garen stared at Grey, who remained stationary.

"With my life... And I was right to do so..." She closed her clamped her hands together.

Garen sighed. "Then I suppose... I cannot say anymore for this matter. I am satisfied with you for now..." He walked towards his sister and hugged her. He then walked out the door.

"One more thing..." He added.

"Yes, Ser Crownguard?"

"Did you ever fear the consequences for wooing her?"

"Consequences?" Grey repeated.

"Me finding out? Prince Jarvan IV? The whole Demacian state? Did it not worry you knowing that we may have some opinions on this matter."

"I did in fact. But it... it did not stop me."

The corners of Garen's mouth twitched. "Very well... Continue to treat her well."

"Always, Ser Crownguard." The Demacian Soldier left the room. Lux hastily closed the door. She was breathing rapidly.

"Are you unharmed, Luxanna?" Grey gently grabbed her arm.

"N-no!" She cried. "You told my brother we were going to have sex!"

"I am... sorry. I did not wish to lie to him. I also did not wish to anger you. I attempted to find a medium between the two."

Lux calmed down and sat on her bed. She had Grey sit next to her so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "Next time, keep it vague... I'd rather have you in one piece."

"I prefer to remain in one piece as well." He simpered. She laughed a little, but frowned remembering his wound from before.

"How's your shoulder? She cautiously rubbed his back.

"Miss Soraka has done a spectacular job in healing my wound. Now it only appears to be sore when pressure is applied to it."

"That's... good to hear..." She replied. Shuddering as she remembered the night where they were attacked. He had willingly shielded her from any danger that decided to come her way. That made it all the more comforting when she laid him down and rested her head on his chest... listening again to his heartbeats.

**Author's warning: When life gives you lemons, we all get aroused... Proceed at your own risk.**

"I also wish to apologize again."

"For what?"

"For going against my promise of lying to your brother."

"Well... You didn't exactly _say _you were going to sleep with me. So I guess you pass this one."

"Yes, Luxanna."

"Do you... do you have protection?"

"Of course, Luxanna. I would certainly not think of- Mmph?"

Lux had silenced Grey with a soft kiss. She pulled away has she laid on top of him.

"Do you... still want to do it?" She meekly asked.

"Do you wish to stop?" He stroked her hair.

"No."

"Then I do not either."

Lux leaned close again. Her breathing had slowed down as she caressed his face. Her lips were a few inches from his. Grey gazed into her blue eyes, becoming lost inside them. He continued to rub her back and play with her hair.

"Have you done your research?" She asked. There was a hint of seduction in her tone. Something he had not heard before.

"I have. May I assume you have done the same?"

In response she kissed him again, a little harder than before. Kissing she could do... She had done it to someone previously. It was the next part that she began to worry about. Was she good enough for him? Would he... love her body as well? She wasn't that busty. Not like women such as Nidalee, Katarina or Sona, the ones men sought after all the time. She was... ordinary.

She felt his hand cup her left ear now. "Stop thinking like that." He said softly. Lux felt electricity run through her legs and arms. Grey kissed her again as she sat on top of his groin. One of the things she researched...

"Do you want me to go first...?" She murmured.

"If you are uncomfortable with undressing, I shall proceed first."

"Oh..! Okay..." She couldn't hide her surprise. This was gonna be the first time she had a boy undress in front of her. She had seen naked men before, mind you, but not one for own pleasure... The idea was... exciting...

Grey flung off his robes, revealing just a black shirt and dark blue jeans. His arms were actually bulkier than she had thought and his broad shoulders allowed him to fill out his shirt. But he wasn't beefy... He was wiry.

She kissed him again, this time running her hand up his stomach and chest, feeling every inch of him. His abdomen was firm and his skin was smooth.

"Mmph..!" Grey jolted a little. Lux broke apart with a gasp. She had unintentionally shoved her tongue into his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly said. "I just kind of lo-"

"No, no! I am not repulsed. It just feels very... foreign... I kind of like it..."

Lux sported a playful grin. This was going okay so far. She placed her mouth back onto him.

Her breathing began to quicken as he swirled his tongue around hers. His mouth tasted of mint, but was kind of sweet...

"Mmm..." She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt a bulge invade her area, which felt hot.

Breaking away again with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths she began to quickly take of his shirt, exposing his chest. His tight, firm stomach looked even better than she had pictured. she began disconnecting her light armor, then her blue gambeson, until only her white-laced bra remained. She then grabbed his hand placed in onto her stomach.

"Play with me?" She mewed. Grey swallowed at the request... Here we go. He traced her own abdomen for a bit before slowly letting his hand rise upwards to her chest. Lux inhaled slowly as he began to cup her breasts. He gently squeezed the right one, causing her to push against his hand. Her hips began to move as well, grinding against his own, as if she was enjoying that spot.

_"Gods... Guide me..."_ He inhaled as he began rubbing her areolas. Lux gave out a pant, tilting her head slightly back. He tensed up when he felt her hand making it's way up and down his leg. His member throbbed sending sparks up his spine.

Lux bent down for another kiss to which Grey enthusiastically returned. Now it was Lux's move as she unbuckled his belt with one hand. Upon loosening them, she used this chance feel him up. Her palms massaged him until she managed to earn a groan from him. The first ever groan from him...

Unbuckling her bra cause Grey's face to turn crimson. He felt his heart beating wildly inside him, like it was yearning to burst free from his chest. Her hands guided his back to her breasts... they were soft, and smooth underneath his fingers.

"Ahn...!" Lux yelped as Grey boldly squeezed her nipples. Her back arched as Grey sat up.

Lux wrapped her mouth around his as he began to slowly drive his hips up and down, making her whimper onto his tongue. She breathed rapidly and quickly while Grey increased his pace. Researching done right.

Grey stopped kissing her, instead looking at her with such lust. His left hand drifted toward her leggings and removed those whilst kicking off his shoes. Lux did the same. Soon only their underwears stood between them as they continued to rub against one another while their tongues danced.

"Oh... Grigori..." She exhaled. His right hand kneaded her back while his left, massaged her waist. Lux had grabbed ahold of his face and continued to gasp everytime he thrust upwards...

Grey rolled her over, much to her surprise, and now lie on top of the Demacian woman. Her legs hooked around his waist as her arms did his neck. Her mind raced with countless questions... Most pertaining to when was the scariest part gonna happen...

"Luxanna..." He breathed.

Lux opened her eyes to meet his own. "Yes..?"

"Now...?" He said softly.

Lux kissed his nose. "Please..."

Grey lowered his boxers exposing his member for the first time to another. Lux couldn't help but gawk at it. For the first time, it was so close to her. In her reach even! She felt a lump in her throat and closed her eyes...

"Luxanna..."

"Y-yes?"

"ShouId I... continue...?"

Lux nodded frantically. She just wanted to get this last part out the way... All she has to do was wait for it... That's she had to do...

"AHN...!" She gripped the bedsheets. His tongue swirled around her sex, causing her legs instinctively shift between opening up and closing. "Grigori...! Grey...! Wha-! What are you-?!" Lux grabbed the top of his head. His tongue coated the outer walls of her and with a little force from her hand... it started to coat her inner walls.

"Oh...! Ah...!" Threads of pleasure began to wash over her legs, making her hip rise up to his mouth more. She bit her index knuckle in order to silence herself.

_"Do not do that... Let me hear you..."_

Grey closed his eyes and focused on her... The paper said to focus on her... On every lick, every drop, every moan, every jerk... He placed his hands on her hips and began to suck on her secret place...

She couldn't tell you her name right now... Grey's warm, slick tongue pressed against the folds of her sex. Every few seconds she clenched as it washed over her clit, earning another well-deserved pant. He accidently slurped as more of her juices dripped onto him. But Lux squealed when he did... It told her he liked it... That she was... pleasing...

She began to lose it. Her hips started to buck and jump underneath him. Her grip around his head began to tighten. Every pant and whimper she let out only caused him to increase in his rhythm. Her legs wrapped around his neck now, locking him in place.

"Grigori...!" Her moan... Sweeter than candy, hotter than lava, echoed in his ears. She drove her hips up high, her toes uncurled, her mouth formed the infamous 'O' as she came... for the first time... He felt his mouth become soaked with a foreign substance, something that he had not tasted before... He silently swallowed it...

Lux lay still with her forearm over her eyes. She panted heavily as Grey crawled up so that his fave was leveled towards her.

He then kissed her neck, causing Lux to make eye contact with him. She pulled him closer as she regained her composure.

"Did I... Did you enjoy it...?" He blinked. Lux's eyes rolled up into her head for a second before she closed them yet again and kissed him deeply.

She then grinned. "But we're not done yet..." She whispered into his ear. Grey blinked as her hand trailed down his throbbing organ. She rolled him over onto his back as her hand slowly stroked him, making sure to go over his _entire _shaft as smooth as possible. She then did something which made his eyes widen... She licked her fingers which had drops of his essence still on them...

Judging by the look on his face, she had done something right. Lux beamed to herself, silently thanking researching, and continued to jerk his member.

Grey jumped between being tensed and relaxing. His entire body rocked with a tingling sensation. This new feeling was entralling! He couldn't quite describe it... He found himself thrusting into her hand as she coyly grinned. He didn't know why, but he just did. So imagine the look on his face when she stopped and positioned herself on top of him.

"Luxanna, the condom..." He pointed towards his jeans. Lux hastily grabbed them and grabbed a wrapper from his pocket. Handing it to him, she lowered herself so that her hot, wet, entrance rubbed against the base of his shaft. She quivered in insatiable lust as he fumbled with the wrapper, his own face contorted into a look of deprived ardor.

Grey slipped on the rubber with ease. Sitting up quickly, he guided her restless hips on top of his. Looking into her eyes again, he asked, "Are you sure...?"

Lux kissed his forehead, her hand brushing his white hair. Near her sacred part, she felt him invading her entrance...

She gave out a another whimper, causing Grey hold her close. He paused in his movement until her breathing steadied. After that he massaged the back of her head, intending to calm her nerves. It worked...

"Luxanna..." He tried again. This time driving himself deeper. Lux let out a sharp cry of pain. Grey immediately retracted and hugged her tightly, allowing her to bury her face into his neck.

"I am sorry!"

"No, I'm alright! I knew it would hurt a little..." She cooed.

"You... you are bleeding...!"

"Sshhh..." She placed a finger over his lips while slowly lowering herself back onto him. Biting her knuckle as the opposite of pleasure sparked through her legs. Grey sensed this and laid back, pulling her with him. He raised her pelvis up and lowered it down once more, letting her warmth consume him. It pulsed all over his being, sending ripples of bliss through his head. But he was more concerned about her, so he controlled his movement, allowing her to lead.

Lux struggled to find enjoyment in this. She was lead to believe that this was gonna be the best thing ever, and yet... still she didn't feel...

"Oh...!" Lux began to sit upright as Grey found an appropriate rhythm for the both of them. She immediately retracted her previous statement. This feeling... this was it... she finally began to understand what the fuss was all about. It suffused her... taking complete control over her limbs, forcing her to emit a well known noise from the back of her throat...

"Ahg...!" Grey groaned. Lux had nibbled onto his neck as her pants increased with their pace. She then gasped when he placed his mouth on her right nipple. She lurched backwards, eyes closed, tongue exposed, hips clashing against his.

She felt herself tensing up, as if she was boiling on the inside... Grey broke away from her areola and kissed her ferociously, shoving his mouth onto hers so hard it kind of hurt. Her eyes were shut tight... and he didn't like that at all.

Breaking free from her lips, he then traced his tongue over her neck...

"Nnh..!" The sound in the back of her throat increased as she retreated her head back under his chin. Grey's thrusts had changed into rapid, and full. He noticed a clear liquid ran down his chest. Upon looking down he noticed his love's erratic breathing and that she was...

"Luxanna... are you... drooling?" He cracked a smile.

Her pants ceased immediately as her eyes shot open. Grey had stopped his pace as he watched his partner with interest. She frantically wiped her mouth. "I-I-I didn't m-mean-!" She stammered. Her face had completely flushed. "I-I... I-It just... Y-you feel..."

Grey smiled, making her gulp. He then thrusted upwards unexpectedly, forcing out a cry of not pain... but full blown pleasure. The Lady of Luminosity stared blankly into space. While she was on top she didn't think, she didn't speak. She just let the feeling overwhelm her. She let him go deeper... but she wanted more...

"It was... cute..." Grey pushed her onto her back, causing her to yelp. He continued to pump himself inside her but held her gently. Lux's legs wrapped around his waist, her mouth closed around his shoulder. The little noises she made awoke something inside him. It made him want to hold her tightly and never let go... He wanted to stay like this...

"Gr- Grigori..."

Grey silenced her by placing his lips onto hers. She gazed into his black eyes while her lower body tensed completely. Her moans vibrated against his tongue, reverberating with his own. She was close... He could tell... she was wetter, burning up even more than before. The way she sucked in her teeth everytime their hips kissed. Then that wonderful "Ah~!" as he pulled away... it grew louder, more pronounced.

He rolled over... Now she was back on top as he laid back to watch the grand show. This goddess amongst men... wrapped around him... moaning his name... kneading his muscles... gripping his hair... It astounded him. So when her grinding quickened he met her demands... And when her grip tightened, he tensed himself.

"Oh mmm...!" She cried, but there were no tears. Her movements started to become wild as did her panting. She pressed down onto him with no more restraints, fully accepting him with pure lust. Her mind raced... her lip trembled... those black eyes pierced her soul... and embraced it... Lux couldn't hold it anymore...

It didn't come to her like an explosion... or a ripple... but a pulse of hot electric that flowed through her and out her through her pelvis.

"GREY...!" These breathtaking contractions swirled inside her stomach and around her legs... At that moment, she popped... her mind went blank and she collapsed onto the panting summoner that lie beneath her in exhausted, blissful state. Her blond hair had become a mess and covered her eyes. She breathed heavily, letting her hot, sticky frame relax on top of his.

Grey rubbed the back of her neck, gradually restoring her back to her usual calm, cheery demeanor.

Lux looked up a him with a small smile on her face. He grinned in response. Researching done right...

"You're um... you're supposed to pull yourself out now..."

"Oh!" Grey forgot all about himself in the midst of their climax. Lux giggled before looking back at his relaxing member.

"Um..." She turned back towards him, who was tilting his heard with curiosity. "Did... you like it?"

"Did I like what?"

She reddened. "Did you... like the sex...?"

"Oh! Why yes, it was quite enjoyable actually." He smiled again.

"Did you..." She avoided his gaze for second. Grey frowned. What was she embarrassed about now? "Did you come...?

Grey reached for his used condom... the tip of it was filled with a milky-white substance.

"Assuming this is what seminal fluid looks like." He flicked the condom. "Yes, Luxanna. I did in fact ejaculate." He then tied it up and laid it safely on her nightstand.

**Author's word: Now entering the safe zone.**

Lux messed up his hair. "Smart ass..." She playfully said, laying back on him.

"Luxanna...?"

"Mmm?"

"Did I satisfy you appropiately?"

Lux blushed. "W-were you watching me at all?!"

"Of course! However I would like an opinion in order to better myself at it."

She turned her face away from him. "You... you already are...!"

"I am?"

"Yes! How did you get so good anyway? I-I thought you never had sex!"

Grey raised an eyebrow. "But Luxanna... you are the first person I have ever had any sexual encounter with. I assume the reason you deemed me quote-unquote 'good' is due to the researching I had done prior as per your request."

"All of that was research?"

"Correct."

"One afternoon's worth of research?"

"Yes. Does this displease you?"

Lux shook her head. "I just... I mean... Wow, Grigori..." She ran her palm over his sticky chest. "You're something else..."

"Is that wrong?"

"Not at all." She snuggled closer to him.

Grey pulled the covers over them. The crickets chirped softly outside as the two remained quiet.

"Hey..." Luxanna said without warning.

"Yes, Luxanna?"

Silence... then, "Why did you become a summoner?"

Grey had been surprised by her sudden curiosity but chose to answer regardless. "I did not enjoy the life I had been living before the League was created."

"Why?"

He looked down at her, into her blue irises. "Living in that orphanage... was starting to become my undoing..."

"But you're the most level-headed guy I know... Was it really that bad?"

"For me... it was. For the other children, it was not."

"You were bullied?"

"Oh no! Not at all! But I was... unstable... in my mind." He responded grimly. "It grew gradually as the years passed by. Until the day when..."

Lux held his hand as Grey stared out the window. "Until when...?"

"Until I was about to be adopted..." He sighed. That whole sentence seemed to drain him of his usual spirit. Lux kissed his knuckle and looked at him again.

"What... what happened?"

"Well... I was considered for adoption along with two other children for a couple. I can remember the happiness that flowed through me as I saw them sign the papers."

Lux swallowed. Grey continued to stare out the window.

"I remember walking out my room, all my possessions, already packed into my bag. Until I was stopped by the owner of the orphanage." His sclera turned black. Lux noticed this and massaged his hand.

"She looked at me with such despondency..." Grey rubbed his left eye. "I cannot recall anything after that... Except I awoke in a different orphanage... a less pleasant one... They never told me what had happened. But as I walked by, they would always whisper and point. They... called me a 'psychopath', a 'violent child'... But... what did I do...? I do not recall injuring anyone..."

"Oh... Grigori..." She hugged him. "I'm sorry...! I shouldn't have made you tell me!"

"No, no. I am rather glad... To have shared this with one such as yourself... It has been a great relief to finally express this... problem." He exhaled.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She meekly asked, watching her partner with worry.

"I already am, Luxanna." He looked at her, the color had returned back to his face. "That was... my past..." He gripped her hand gently. "But now... I must tend to the future."

Lux smiled warmly. She wanted to say something but nothing more came to her mind. Instead she ruffled his white hair, causing him to chuckle silently.

"So is your hair naturally white?"

"Why yes. As are my eyebrows." He lifted his bangs.

"Why are they white, if I may ask?"

Grey squinted in the distance. "I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that question. I was just... born with the trait."

"You know... some Freljordians have white hair." She said wryly.

Grey cracked her a grin. "I do not have any association with the Freljord."

"I think you'd make a great Freljordian." She giggled. "I can see you playing around in the snow."

Grey shook his head. "The cold, harsh winters would be a major problem. I'd much rather be a Demacian."

"Hah...! You only say that because you're with me!" She jabbed his arm playfully.

"I truly believe that. Demacia abides by their laws. I never break the law."

"We just did." She said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"We. Just. Did."

"I do not understand."

"Engaging in sexual acts before marriage isn't allowed in Demacia, Grigori." She giggled again. "It was actually quite titillating knowing we just broke that law."

His mouth dropped causing Lux to burst out laughing.

"Why have you not informed me of this?!"

"Oh relax...! It's not a real law. It's just frowned upon in Demacia."

Grey let out a sigh of relief. "Do not joke about that, Luxanna. Demacian punishments are quite severe. And if I have had coitus with one of it's most promising members... I'd rather not think about those consequences.."

"Pfft... They're gonna have to answer to me of they want to talk to you." She beamed proudly.

"Yes. And Ser Crownguard loves to hide..."

They both laughed at the idea.

"No. My brother won't hurt you. He loves me too much to do that."

"So I see."

"But I guess he won't do anything about it so as long as we're happy."

"But of course!"

"Hehe..." She ran her fingers through his hair as they lie there again. "I love you..." She whispered suddenly.

"As do I, Luxanna."

She closed her eyes, letting the rhythmic sounds of his heart lull her to sleep..

**~~~~~~Somewhere in a field~~~~~~**

Riven crouched behind a series of thick shrubs. The rain matted her silver hair to her forehead. Her clothes were soaked and thunder didn't make it any easier to to hear around her. Her blood rushed through her chest and legs. Slight clinking could be heard from her left.

Tero was sharpening his sword, his face, expressionless. His shoulders relaxed as his claymore glinted in the rain. His black, short hair concealed his eyes, which bore onto the Exile's back.

"Damn...! Twenty...! They must've requested reinforcements along the way...!" Riven gritted her teeth. More Noxus soldiers patrolled around the camp. Their black and red armor barely stood out in the dark.

"Twenty Noxus soldiers against the four of us? Hmph... I say they'll need more soldiers after we're done with them, eh boys?" Tero sniggered. Helmer nodded while Damocles spun his battleaxe.

"You're confident... or arrogant..." Riven dryly said. The two shifted on the spot uncomfortably, Tero stopped sharpening his blade.

"Probably a little of both." He retorted. "Then again, I've been _arrogant _since you were nothin' but a sperm in your father's balls, Exile."

Riven turned around, "Which is why you remained just a soldier, correct?" She scowled.

"Hmmhmmhmm..." Tero chuckled quietly. Damocles and Helmer observed the two soldiers argument.

"I chose to remain a soldier. T'is a lot simpler to understand. No worries about if men will listen to your call or not. Just you." He pointed his claymore at her. She narrowed her eyes. "Your blade. And the enemy..."

"Right... Come on. We'll check for a break in their defenses." She stood up and stalked by the trees, keeping her eye on Tero. The three mercenaries followed.

Riven crept amongst the edges of the camp, keeping her orange eyes on any Noxians that wandered too close to her party. Surprisingly, her allies were just as silent as she was, she couldn't hear them moving close behind her. Then again, the storm hadn't helped either.

When they reached a small ditch, Riven halted their movement. They laid low as a few Noxus soldiers walked on by, barely missing the group.

"The waiting..." Damocles hissed. "It's always the waiting..."

Riven looked back at the large ex-soldier. He reminded her of Darius with his huge frame and alpha male look. Out of the three, he was the largest and most muscular. His short, yet free dark brown hair and dull, green eyes stood out in the dark. His left hand held onto his giant battleaxe with ease. She began to speculate as to how useful he would've been right now. She wondered if he had any speed to his look.

She quickly observed his choice of armour attire. It was a mixture of chainmail, leather and plates, yet she didn't hear him trudging along the wet ground as they walked. Unlike Tero and Helmer, Damocles did not have a helmet, only a hood which protected his head from nature. She looked closely at his neck... He had plates around it...

_"Interesting..." _Riven turned towards the last of the three.

Helmer remained steady unlike his partners. His face was calm and his breathing was slow. Riven inspected him. His iron helmet, shaped into a hawk's head only revealed his eyes, which coincidentally were yellow. Despite being roughly the same height as Tero, Helmer was noticeably slimmer, yet just like his partners, he was well-built. His sword was the shortest and smallest of them all, only doubling his arm's reach. He even had a bow reinforced with iron on his back with about a dozen arrows in his quiver.

Riven smiled a little. Out of all three of them, she tolerated Helmer the most. Before the battle he had the fire of the wyvern buried underneath his bosom like a true Noxian, but he wasn't arrogant like Tero. But as soon as he was on the battlefield, he was steady, collected, awaiting the perfect moment to unleash his wrath.

"Look at them... eating their warm meals and drinking their mead without a care in the world... These are not true Noxus soldiers..." Tero growled quietly.

Riven observed their target one last time. Several soldiers stood guard outside the caravan, which was in fact shielded from the heavy rain by some sort of tarp. A few Noxus soldiers occupied inside of it.

"Ah there he is..." Riven heard Tero speak again. "Do you see him, Helmer?"

"I've got a clear shot...The smallest soldier answered. He readied his bow.

"Take the head of the snake, brother..." Tero grinned wickedly.

"And the body soon follows..." Helmer finished. He nocked his arrow back. The rain did not deter his aiming.

"Do you see him, Exile?" Tero lifted his claymore off the ground.

Riven searched in front of her until her eyes came across what they were referring to. A man, suited in full, black armour, with a red cape. The captain of the transport... The head of the snake...

_**Fwick!**_

Helmer's aim was true. He struck the captain squarely in the neck, causing him to make a sickening choking noise and fall backwards. The guards around him rushed to his aid.

"Where did it come from!?"

"I don't know! I cannot see!"

"Search the area! We're not alo-"

_**Sssss-POOF!**_

The area was immediately covered with a thick, white smoke which made the Noxians start to cough and sputter. They were unfortunate enough not to hear several footsteps closing in on them. One Noxus soldier raised his shield to protect his front...

"Bad move..." Damocles snarled. Easily cleaving the soldier head from his body. Two more soldiers went to engage him. He bellowed in rage and swung at their hips. One soldier clearly underestimated the large mercenary as he chopped him in two. The other one raised his longsword waiting for Damocles to strike. He did not feel it when Helmer's arrow pierced the back of his skull.

Tero moved swiftly with Riven, using his claymore's reach to slash at the retaliating Noxus troopers. Riven, being a seasoned veteran, easily struck down the Noxus soldiers that challenged her.

Helmer used his swiftness and agility to his advantage. Dodging incoming strikes and cutting them with such adroitness.

_**"Rah!" **_He deflected an overhead chop and followed through with a thrust. He spun around, swinging his sword and catching another soldier in the neck.

_**CLANG!**_

Damocles blocked a strike from a large soldier wielding a greatsword. He then smashed his handle into the soldiers nose and chopped his shoulder, making him drop the sword, he then raised his battleaxe and chopped his left shoulder. Finally he kicked his opponent down and turned immediately to cover his flank.

Tero had stabbed a man who tried to backstab Riven. Helmer was having a standoff with a soldier with a large rectangular shield, his bow was aimed at him as the soldier appeared fearful of moving forward.

"Helmer! Your back!" Damocles warned. The slim, mercenary swiveled around and let loose an arrow directly into his flanker's forehead. He spun back, hearing the greatshield soldier begin his attack. Helmer blocked with his bow and reached for his side, pulling out a medium-sized dagger. He sunk the blade deep into the soldier's temple and pulled it out almost immediately. Turning to Damocles for a second, he nodded.

Tero had started a duel with a small soldier who carried a spear, the soldier used the spear's range to keep him at bay. The lead mercenary, knowing that he couldn't get under the range without getting gouged, merely deflected swipes and jabs with his bloody claymore.

Riven parried a swing from the left and swung her sword, bisecting her opposer in half. She then turned to find her allies. A huge, warrior-like, soldier had engaged Damocles, who met his brutal strikes with his own. Tero had chopped his duelist's spear in two and then his head. Helmer had aimed his bow at the huge warrior, intending to wait for the perfect time to help his ally.

**"DAMN YOU, EXILE!" **She turned to meet three soldiers who rushed her with no particular form. Riven smirked in response.

_"So undisciplined..."_

She blocked an attack from the first soldier and kicked him in his shin, causing him to stumble backwards. She then swiped diagonally upwards at the second soldier, cutting his chestplate but not him...

_**THWACK!**_

Riven staggered forward. A fourth soldier had taken the opportunity to bash her head with his shield. She felt dizzy as she turned around a swung with instinctive rage, slashing the damaged soldier's chest.

_**Fwit!**_

_**"Eeee-yaah!" **_Helmer had shot an arrow in Riven's direction, incapacitating the third soldier long enough for Tero to execute him with a decapitation.

**"COWARDS!" **The final of the four soldiers shouted and attacked Tero, who blocked the blow and held him there. Riven noticed this and pommeled the same soldier with the hilt of her blade, making him fall to the ground. Tero then stabbed the man in the back, silencing him.

All that remained was the giant soldier that dueled Damocles, who was losing. The man let out a bull-like roar as he punched Damocles then delivered a devestating overhead chop. Damocles barely guarded the crushing blow as he fell backwards, scambling to get onto his feet.

Tero rushed to his friend's side and swung with all his might at the hip of the soldier. To his surprise, his claymore bounced off the soldier's heavy armour as he turned around and laughed.

**"Aye! You think your little '_toy_' can slay me?!" **He bellowed and swung from his right.

Tero blocked the strike immediately but was thrown of his feet by the massive power. Helmer's arrows struck true but failed to do anything but scratch the heavily armoured Noxian.

Riven breathed, her blazing orange eyes fixed upon the giant. Her sword glowed as it reverted to it's true, six foot long self... Riven roared with ferocity as she dashed towards the lumbering male and swung from the left.

The huge soldier blocked it and swung clumsily from his left, Riven effortlessly dodged it and swiped at his legs. The sword reached it's mark.

**_CLANK!_**

She gritted her teeth. Her sword failed to cleave his armour!

The large man howled and kicked her in her shin as she tried to recover from such a powerful rebound. Riven was momentarily stunned allowing him to grab her head. He then lifted her up and slammed the ex-soldier onto the ground making her cough.

**"GRAHHH!" **The man swung downwards, intending to slice her in half. Riven brought up her blade to block.

_**CLANG!**_

He was a lot weaker than she had thought as his chop barely moved her sword. But then she realized why...

"Not the Exile..!" Tero growled. Damocles and him had assisted in blocking the large man's attack. They lifted their weapons with her and struck his belly. He stumbled backwards over the blow, but appeared unhurt.

"No matter what we do, we cannot penetrate his armor!" Helmer yelled.

Riven searched around. Nothing in the fallen soldier's possession seemed good enough to stop the last one.

"EXILE!" She heard Tero cry. She turned around to see the huge warrior rampage towards her. Riven then readied her sword, knowing that she must dodge his blows instead of block them.

_**Thump! Thump!**_

The large man froze... So did the three mercenaries... Riven prepared for an assault from behind... Instead, she met the eyes of a giant, grey wolf...

**~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: Well... That stuff is over for now... I certainly tried harder on _that_ scene more than the last one. Let me know what you guys and gals think about it. I also kind of like how the mercanaries came out. Y'know with the huge guy, the middle guy, and the agile one? **

**Oh look... Fenris is here.**

**Oh! And I'm sorry Waddlebuff, I'm sure you were eagerly waiting for that. I plan to make Jojo work for it. But still rest assured it will happen. As always, you readers have a spectacular day!**

**Spoiler warning: We all know what cougars are... right?**


	19. To Come to Terms

**Chapter 19: To come to terms...**

_Jojo sighed out in relief. He was spread out all over his bed, his armour cluttered the floor. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his shorts. He had managed to avoid many champions and reporters as he bolted back to his room. Ziggs and Sona had done the same._

_Now he just lied there, relaxing... without a care in the world... His chances of becoming a champion were high, he had made friends, it seemed like everything was finally going his wa-_

_**Crreeak!**_

_"Ahri, if that's you, I swear to the gods, get the fuck out..." He grumbled, he hadn't even lifted a finger._

_"Ew...! Do I look like a whore to you?!" His eyes shot open. Vi..._

_Arminian rolled over his bed, pulling the blankets over himself. The Piltover Enforcer stood at his door, smirking as usual._

_"Why! Why are you in my room?!" Arminian snapped._

_Vi walked around his domain, observing every aspect of it. Jojo shifted uncomfortably, and why not? This beautiful woman was invading his room so suddenly and he only had his shorts on..._

_"You should really close your door, sweetheart. Especially if you don't want some slut sneaking in." She examined a picture of the jungle._

_"And if someone like you sneaks in?"_

_"Pssh, close your door, you dolt. Even I do that."_

_Jojo rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?"_

_Vi turned around. "Mind if I join you?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Oh relax. I've seen you naked before remember? It doesn't bother me at all." She smiled._

_Jojo blushed and reluctantly nodded. Vi took a spot next him. Her eyes darted to his blankets._

_"You still haven't told me what you're doing here..." He said. Déjà vu..._

_"Pssh. You wanna know why I'm here?" Vi turned to face the large monkey. He began to stiffen. "I'm here cause we're gonna fuck!"_

_"What the fuck... WHAT THE FUCK?!" Arminian panicked as Vi got on all fours now, facing him. She then started to make her way towards him. Jojo however went stiff as a statue and couldn't even bring himself to emit a sound._

_Vi laughed, pushing Jojo onto his back. With a tempting grin she leaned closer. Jojo had a hard time getting his bearings together as Vi was in face._

_"Oh~! What's that poking me, sweetheart~?" She felt him up with her hand_.

Jojo let out a gasp and blinked...

He was lying in his bed... The cool draft from his window washed over his back...

_"Just a dream..." _He groggily sat up, rubbing the crust out of his eyes. His knee bumped against something soft.

"Ow... Be gentle..." He heard his blanket speak...

_"What the..."_

Jojo removed his sheet to find the Nine-Tailed Fox curled up in a ball right in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed. Funny enough, her clothes were still on her body.

"Ahri... What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" He growled.

"Sleeping." She pulled his sheets back over her and closed her eyes.

Jojo yanked his blanket away from her. "Stop playing games. Why are you here?"

Ahri sat up. She seemed... off as she struggled to keep herself upright. "You said I can sleep here..." Arminian noticed her words were a bit slow and slightly slurred.

"I did not say anything like that!"

"You liar...! I asked if I could join you, you nodded! Liar!"

Arminian blinked. He... did nod in his dream... That means he was unintentionally speaking to Ahri instead of Vi.

"You little shit! You came here to charm me again, didn't you?! Well I ain't fallin' for it this time! Out!" He pointed towards his door.

Ahri lazily turned her head. She hiccupped. "I uh... can't."

"Why the fuck not?"

"There's some summoners following me. I'm scared..." She pouted.

"Ahri... leave... now..." He threatened.

"Okay..." She sadly replied, much to his surprise. But Jojo didn't buy it. She was tricking him. He could feel it.

Ahri got off his bed while Jojo watched cautiously, but when she tried to stand up, she swayed to the left, causing her to collapse by the wall. She hiccuped again.

"Oh for fuck's sake." He got off the bed, intending to drag her out the door. Instead he paused when he heard her sniffle. His eye twitched. He absolutely abhorred it when someone cried in front of him...

Ahri attempted to stand up again but her legs did not seem to obey her as she fell on her hands once more, muttering incoherently to herself.

Jojo narrowed his eyes... He couldn't tell if she was faking it now. Those last two stumbles looked genuine. He thought about the possibility that she was telling the truth. On one hand, she was... a slut, plain and simple. On the other hand that didn't mean he was going cast her into danger while she was incapable of defending herself correctly.

He hated his good side sometimes... "Ahri?"

"Hmm...?" The Nine-Tailed Fox looked up miserably.

"Would you get up already?"

"I... can't... I feel dizzy..." She tried once more, to no avail.

Jojo sighed and walked over to her. He half-expected her to lunge out at him, tear his shorts off, the ambush and all... Instead, she looked up again. Her fox ears were flat and her tail lay still... She let out a hiccup.

Arminian grabbed ahold of her. She turned her head away from him in response. Jojo felt his nerves go on the end. She looked... kind of cute...

_"You jackass! She just charmed you! Wait..." _Arminian thought for a moment... he could still think... When charmed by Ahri, your only thoughts would be of her... But Jojo could think of a billion things instead of her. _"You are drunk, aren't you?" _He picked her up with ease.

"Where are we going...?" She asked, a bit absent-minded.

Jojo blinked as he held her. "Your room I guess. Uh... where is that?"

She yawned. "I dunno."

"You're not really much help." He huffed.

The intoxicated Ahri giggled, "You're naked..."

Arminian tensed up. Perhaps it was a trap.

"Heh heh... Naked... Funny..." She babbled to herself. Jojo sighed. No. It wasn't a trap.

Setting her down on the bed, Jojo pulled on a shirt (yes, he wears shirts.) and shoes. "Let's go, woman." He lifted her up again. Ahri once again went along without her usual resistance.

_"You're a lot more tolerable when drunk..." _He thought as he moved to open the door.

"I think she went this way." Jojo parted the door slightly.

"Damn, she's a lot sneakier than I thought!"

Jojo lowered Ahri onto the floor, she hiccuped and giggled a little. He then opened the door, making sure she was hidden from view and walked outside.

Several summoners prowled the hallway.

_"Holy shit she wasn't joking." _He looked at the multiple summoners searching the halls. One of them stopped by.

"Mr. Arminian! Have you seen Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Why?"

"That is... none of your concern. Have you seen her or not?" The young-male summoner rudely asked. Jojo narrowed his eyes.

"HEY! P-PUT ME DOWN!" He shrieked as Jojo lifted him by his collar. The other summoners turned to look at the commotion.

"Why do you need Ahri...?"

"Please!" Another summoner called out from his right. "We only wish to interview her! We have that right!"

Jojo dropped the summoner. "No. I haven't seen her." He turned around to open his door. Making sure first to see if Ahri was visible.

"Asshole..." The summoner muttered as his friend whisked him away. Jojo turned around, a deathly stare in his eye. The summoners hurried away. He then slipped back into his room.

Ahri was snoozing away near the wall. Arminian shook his head, he couldn't sneak her out... which meant she had to stay here until the hall was clear.

"Mmm..." Ahri slumped over onto the floor and laid on her left arm. Her tail swished softly against the carpet. "Berries..."

Jojo raised his eyebrows. He actually did have berries in his small refrigerator. In fact he had a lot of fruit in there. It was the only thing he ate while not stalking around the cafeteria.

"Br-r-r..!" He saw Ahri shrivel up into a ball. Jojo rolled his eyes.

_"Fuckin seriously?" _He knelt beside the succubus and shook her shoulder. Ahri snorted awake, her blue eyes were a bit bloodshot.

"Wha-! Wha..." She quickly fell back asleep. Jojo groaned in annoyance. He lifted her up and dumped her on his bed, making sure to cover her. She snuggled up warmly underneath his covers, murmuring what he thought was "Thank you."

Arminian noticed his stomach rumbling and walked towards his fridge, he pulled out a banana (shut up) and a peach.

Sitting back on the edge of his bed with one last look at his surprise visitor, he flipped on his TV, surfing through the channels for something to pass the time.

"Summoner Moraz scheduled to make an ap-"

**Click.**

"-a look at Lee Sin's concentration, Skimmer. Incredible, is it not?"

**Click.**

"Welcome back to Summoner's Interest! I'm your host, Ryan! And we have a very special person with us here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the one and only, Draven! Give it up everyb-"

**Click.**

"Ahri alert! Yes it seems that Ionia's renowned champion is at it again when she was spotted assaulting a summoner nearby a famous bar, the Flailing Cow. The summoner will not press charges and has refused to make a statement on the matter."

Jojo leaned in closer to the TV while finishing his peach. This was... interesting. The camera shifted from the reporter to the anchorman.

"Sheesh not another assault." He commented.

"Well you know, Tom. The Nine-Tailed Fox has lived such a lavish lifestyle that she appears to not recognize the boundaries, which is quite saddening."

"Mhmm, mhmm." His partner nodded.

"Some say that if Ahri keeps going down the path she is right now, she'll end up in prison or worse-"

**Click.**

Jojo shut his television off and studied the sleeping vixen. She didn't look like the type to harm someone... not intentionally anyway. Even now, while she was intoxicated she looked so peaceful. Repeating the words of the anchor in his head, he frowned. It appeared that a lot of summoners and champions did not view her in light as he thought.

_"Yeah... I know that feeling... I know that feeling a little too well." _Jojo finished his banana (shut up) and tossed the peel in the trash. A yawn crept it's way to the back of his mouth. He felt tired again but didn't want to fall asleep... not with her there. He couldn't risk that. And so decided to take a shower, making sure to lock the door. No chances...

In his tub he switched on the hot water and scrubbed his eyes, recalling the battle from earlier. He could swear he heard a crow as he reached for the soap.

The shower didn't take long at all as Jojo dried himself, then got dressed. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do in the time being. Ziggs was busy. He didn't know where Zac was. And he was pretty sure Vi and Caitlyn wanted to be left alone from him.

Vi... The dream made it's way back into his mind...

_"I'm here cause we're gonna fuck!" _He thought about what Dream Vi said to him. It truly took him by surprise how easily she swayed his emotions. He wished they hadn't had such a bad start when they first met each other. Maybe by now they would've been dating...

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

Jojo cocked his eyebrow at the door. That couldn't possibly be her...

"Who is it?" He called out.

"You haven't heard of me, citizen of the wild..." A feminine, sexy voice answered... Well that was what he was thinking anyway.

"What do you want?" He found himself saying this more and more as he lived here.

"I am here because my friend is here... At least, her scent ends at your room..."

"What... is your friend's name?" He asked. _"If she says 'Ahri' I swear..."_

"Ahri."

"Ah shit..." He scrambled to hide the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"I can hear you from out here..." The woman said.

Jojo froze. This summoner was... odd.

"I only wish to speak to my friend." She added, as if she could read his thoughts.

Arminian narrowed his eyes. Only one other person could do that and he was absolutely sure that Grey was a male. So who the fuck was this one?

"You're not interviewing her..."

"I wish to speak with my friend, I do not care for this _interview _you speak of. It is unwise to keep me from her..."

Jojo hesitated, unsure as to what to do. He glanced at Ahri who was sound asleep next to him, her face turned away from the door. It was then where he decided to wake her up.

"Ahri... Ahri...! Some summoner wants to talk with you? Want me to get rid of them?" He heard the woman outside grunt in response.

"Mmm...? Wha-? Oh no! They found me...!?" She murmured, fear in her eyes.

"Ahri? Ahri..! It is Nidalee, please, friend, let me in..!" The woman outside replied.

Jojo saw Ahri gasp and rushed clumsily to let her in, much to his protest.

"Nidalee!" Ahri cried, swinging open the door. Her browned-skinned friend embraced her while Jojo watched. He noticed they were... nuzzling against each other...

"Are you okay?" Nidalee asked, holding Ahri close to her in a way which made Arminian question their relationship.

"I'm alright... A little dizzy but otherwise unharmed..." Ahri breathed, her cheeks flushed again. Jojo only blinked.

"Has he followed you here?"

"No! No... I managed to get away..."

"Thank the almighty..." She hugged the vixen again. Jojo squinted, Ahri looked like she was about to cry.

"Uh..." He spoke.

Nidalee caught his eye, staring down his blue eyes with her green ones. Her long, dark, hair was held together with a simple band. But it was the fact that only two pieces of cloth covered her body that got his attention, neither her cleavage nor her nether regions were fully concealed. In fact... she was dangerously close to revealing her private parts that Arminian felt as though even a simple wind would be a risk at this point. Several white stripes decorated her well toned body and mature face however and her feet were protected by fur boots... He saw the javelin on her back...

"Who is this, Ahri? A relative to the Monkey King?" The Bestial Huntress looked up and down at the Irrepressible Survivor.

"Hah hah... No..." Arminian crossed his arms.

"This is Jojo. The one I was telling you about?"

"Oh...! You're _that _one..."

"_That _one? What do you mean _that _one?"

Ahri grinned, her cheeks were still red. Nidalee raised an eyebrow. She too was smiling a little.

"Oh nothing..." The vixen giggled.

"Right. I can see that you're feeling better, you can leave now."

"Uh I can't.."

"Seriously... why the fuck not?"

"Because..." Ahri started.

"Because." Nidalee interrupted. "There are some who do not abide by the natural laws of humanity..."

Jojo blinked. "What?"

"Some summoners are a bit too free..." She sneered.

But the large monkey didn't understand that either. "I... what?"

"Someone tried have their way with me..." Ahri sighed.

"So?" He bluntly answered, gazing out the window. He swore he saw something. Ahri's jaw dropped and Nidalee scowled. "You're a champion. Fuckin' beat their head in or something."

The two females relaxed a little. They thought he was going somewhere else with that statement.

"I was drugged! To the point where my incantations failed..."

"Oh..." He turned around. "Did you tell the uh... whatever their called... The police?"

Nidalee grunted in frustration. "The Summoner's Task Force seem to ignore Ahri's calls for assistance."

"Bullshit. With Grey on the team, they should be coming to your aid the second you call. Grey's the fairest guy I know, and he annoys me sometimes with it as well."

Ahri shook her head. "No it's true. I always have a problem with summoners these days."

"I don't believe that Grey or the force would ignore you on purpose. Now... where are these guys?"

"Why?" They both replied.

Arminian cracked his knuckles. "Why do you think?"

"Well... last time I saw them was a Rumble's..." She froze staring at Arminian. Only Jojo knew what she was actually staring at and turned around. He caught the sight of a summoner scurrying out of the way.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Jojo leapt out of his on window and gave chase to the summoner. Ahri and Nidalee followed.

Arminian was naturally fast, being a monkey and all. Add a few years of out-running the law and danger and you've got yourself a real runner. So that summoner was unfortunate when he turned his head to see Jojo come rocketing towards him with every step.

"OOF!" The large monkey tackled him to the ground and held him there as the summoner struggled against Arminian's strength.

"Jojo!" Ahri called from behind. He waved them down while holding the culprit with one arm.

"Let me go!" The summoner demanded.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Let me do that right now! Fuckin' jackass..." He muttered. Nidalee was the first to catch up, Ahri soon arrived.

"Well well, who did you catch?" Nidalee grinned. The way Jojo reacted was... surprising.

"I dunno." He smacked the summoner in the back of the head. "Speak, jackass."

"Fuck you! I didn't do nothing!" He retorted.

"Oh! That's him! That's the guy!" Ahri gleefully said.

"Guess it's your lucky day. You're going to jail!" Arminian had a jubilant grin on his face while he lifted the summoner up. "Right... which way is it?"

"Allow me, Mr. Arminian." Grey appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, which was weird considering his usual attire.

"New record, Grey. Getting faster at that shit." He forced the summoner to stop moving.

"I assume this is the suspect?"

"You've assumed right. Motherfucker tried to pull a fast one over Ahri."

Grey tilted his head.

"Just take him in." Jojo sighed.

"Just wait ''till my boys here about this..." The summoner warned.

"Uh huh... Send your friends. Watch what happens..." Jojo countered.

Grey snapped his fingers as two black robed summoners appeared just as he did and nabbed the summoner, who continued to struggle and curse.

"C'mere, Grey. I need to talk to you."

"But of course." They walked a few paces away from Ahri and Nidalee. "What do you wish to discuss, my friend?"

"I've been told that your little group... ignores Ahri's calls?"

Grey frowned. "Excuse?"

"Tell me this isn't true."

"Mr. Arminian, the Summoner's Task Force was specifically created to tend to the needs of both summoners and champions alike."

"Then why did she tell me different?"

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer for that question. But allow me to investigate and report back to you in a few hours."

"Do so... She's a pain in the ass, sure. But she's still a champion."

"I understand."

Grey waved at the other two champions and teleported away. And just like that, the trio was alone in the grassy field...

"Well..." Nidalee broke the silence. They all began walking back to his window. "That was... interesting."

"Can you believe he had the balls to follow her to my room?" Jojo scoffed.

"What were you and Grey talking about?" Ahri asked.

"Oh... He said he'll see what he can do."

"Really?"

"Yeah? Haven't you thought about talking to him first?"

"...No?" She answered shamefully.

"Probably should've done that."

"I uh... had my reasons for not seeking him out."

"Oh yeah? What reason?"

"Luxanna Crownguard doesn't approve of her '_boyfriend'_ associating with her." Nidalee flatly said.

"Oh..! Uh... well shit..."

Ahri sighed. "I'm used to it... It's fine." They reached his window and climbed back inside. Jojo couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Still... Thank you. You're one of the few champions who are ever nice to me..."

"I don't mean to sound like that type of guy but... Don't you think sleeping around kind of feeds the rumors?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jojo, do you honestly believe I screwed everybody around here?"

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out of it.

"I'm gonna be honest with you here. I LOVE sex. I really do. But not to the point where I wanna fuck all the random summoners and champions! I do have self-control if it's that hard to believe."

Arminian looked towards Nidalee. She nodded in agreement. "I can vouch for her. Since Ahri has arrived here she has only mated with three individuals... The Blood Hunter, Warwick, you and..." He noticed her face turn slightly crimson. "...Me.."

"Wow... Okay, okay. But I have to ask... Why me?"

Ahri turned her head away. "I... knew you could come out of it unharmed..."

"Say what now?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Jojo. You and everyone else should know what happens when I have sex with someone."

"Yeah... they die or enter a coma..."

"So I knew from the moment I saw you that you were different..."

"You could've asked, woman..." He gave her a look.

"Would you have said 'yes'?"

Arminian was once again silenced.

Ahri moved closer. Shockingly enough, Jojo did not inch away from her. "Look I'm sorry that I did that to you. I really am! But I need essence to survive. And the magic that the elder summoners give me isn't enough. When I was relying on it, I felt like a zombie... So slow, so tired all the time."

"What happens when you run out?"

"Well... I go into shock, then I black out."

"Holy shit... What happens then?"

"Nothing, just massive amounts of passing out, isn't that bad enough? I mean think about it... I wouldn't have the strength to fight or flee if I needed it."

"Shit... So... Wait. You're strong enough to survive it, Nidalee?" He looked at the huntress.

"Barely..."

"She passes out for hours after we're done..." Ahri added. Jojo gazed at them in awe.

"Oookay..."

"You asked."

"No, no I did. I just didn't think I was gonna hear _that_. So you two had sex, and you and Warwick had sex. That's it?"

"And you."

He nodded. "And me, but really? That's all?"

Ahri laid back on his bed and sighed again. "That's all..."

"Then why does everyone call you... um..."

"What...? A slut? A whore?" She finished, a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"Er... yeah..."

Nidalee stepped up. "They do not know her plight, Survivor... It is easier to assume then to understand."

"Hmph... you got that right..." Jojo switched on the TV. The news about Ahri was still playing.

"Look at them... They really do try to bring me down, don't they?"

"You know how summoners are, Ahri." Nidalee said matter-of-factly.

"I do. But it's still sickening. First they summon us to fight against our friends or loved ones, then they think they have the right to slander us and invade our personal lives."

"It's best not to dwell on it, they only get worse when you give them the time of day."

Jojo felt himself getting hot. He knew what it was like to be pushed around. Hell, when he was a new recruit in the Forgotten that's all that happened to him. But that's why he had a temper, because he always fought back when wronged... which happened often... He never truly gave in to anyone. Even now, he was planning a way to get back at the Defender of Tomorrow for knocking his tooth out...

"I know, Nid... But someone has to do something about those wild summoners..."

Jojo turned around. "Grey will."

"You really believe that summoner is going to change the way we live?" Nidalee eyed him again.

Jojo smirked. He then turned back towards the screen...

**~~~~~~Summoner's Task Force Headquarters~~~~~~**

"Badge." Grey held out his hand. A summoner in front of him stared him down.

"I'm not giving you my badge."

"When you joined us, you swore an oath. To protect summoners AND champions. You spat on that oath, therefore you spat upon that badge. You are discharged."

"And who are you to fire me? You're just a poster child." The summoner clenched his fist. He wanted to hit Grey right across his jaw. Several members surrounded the both of them.

"Perhaps I should inform Master Obius. Summoner Luna."

"Yes, Summoner Grey?" A small, black-robed female walked out of the crowd. Her silver hair was protruding slightly from her hood. Her large golden eyes wandered between the convicted summoner and Grey.

"If you would so kindly request Master Obius' presence down here, I would be in your debt."

"Yes, Summoner Grey." She hurried off.

"I am the captain of the Summoner's Guard, you do not have the right to fire me!"

"Under section 77a, in the S.T.F. Rules and Guidelines, I do."

"Oh yeah? Then what if we settle this the traditional way?"

Grey swiveled his left foot behind his right. His right shoulder now faced the captain. "Are you challenging me to a duel, Summoner Warrin?"

"Damn, right! Now step up, poster child... It's about time I wipe that smirk off your pale face! You and your damned by the book attitude!"

"Do you accept the rules and guidelines about dueling, Summoner Warrin?"

He spat next to him, and raised his right arm, his left was near his face.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes..." He scowled.

"Very well." Grey flipped off his hood. His own arms lay at his side. The other summoners watched with awe.

Warrin flashed, so fast the other summoners didn't even see it. Neither did Grey. His arm was cocked back, veins ready to burst as his rage flowed through them. He wanted to smash his face in. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to make him drove his left fist right towards Grey's head.

Grey tilted his head, completely dodging the blow. He then headbutted his opponent with such a force that he fell back, unconscious. Grey calmly knelt beside his opponent and removed his badge. He then walked away, covering his head with his hood again...

The crowd remained silent, and shocked as Grey's footsteps echoed around the room...

**~~~~~~With Riven and the Mercenaries~~~~~~**

"What do we do, Tero?"

"..."

The four of them remained frozen as the huge, wolf gripped the corpse of the large Noxian. It was barely held together with a few strings of meat. The armor was completely smashed and crumpled. The wolf dragged the corpse towards the caravan and left it there. It did the same with all of the Noxian troopers that fell a few yards away from the transport.

It then approached the group slowly, bowing it's head at the Exile.

Riven's eyes however were on the Zweihänder that was lodged into the wolf's head. Blood dripped off of it and onto her leggings, yet the wolf remained standing, bowing at her.

_"By the gods... what is that...?" _She tried to hide her fear. It was rather difficult due to her witnessing the huge Noxian that had given them so much trouble, mutilated in an instant when the beast challenged him.

A sickening crunching filled the air, causing them all to shudder. The Zweihänder shook as the wolf's bone began to stretch over the wound.

_**Clink.**_

The massive greatsword fell to the ground as the wolf trembled. The gash over it's right eye closed and it's eyeball returned... Riven heard one of the mercenaries curse in disbelief.

The wolf sniffed the sword and then returned back to watching Riven. Tero cautiously inched forward.

The animal caught his movement and eyeballed him now, causing him to halt. It then snorted and gazed back at Riven. The lead mercenary repeated his movement. The wolf didn't acknowledge it.

Tero sighed. "Relax... He's friendly..."

"And how do you know that for sure...?!" Riven frantically whispered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Exile. I'm certain that if he wasn't, we'd already be like that ogre over there." He nodded to the large Noxian soldier.

Riven gulped as she slowly retracted her sword, hoping to every god and goddess that the abomination in front of her wouldn't change it's mind. As she sheathed her blade, the large wolf snorted and licked his paw, which had a severe gash on it. Just as before, it too gradually closed up and was no more.

Riven breathed in when it walked over to her side and nudged itself against her leg. She had no idea where this beast came from or why it appeared. And she was still trying to cope with the fact that it had assisted them in defeating the heavily-armoured warrior. Even now as they appeared to be safe, Riven could not help but goggle at the wolf...

"Well? Don't just stand there... grab whatever you can, brothers..." Tero said. He was kneeling by a deceased soldier, removing the gauntlets off of him.

Riven noticed this. "What are you doing?"

"Noxian armor, worth it's weight in gold... pieces of shit..." Tero muttered.

"Stop that." She said. Something about Tero disrespecting the armor irked her.

Tero paused and turned his head. Riven was eyeing him down.

"With all due respect, Exile. We may have served you this battle but you do not truly command me anymore. That ceased when you disappeared... With that said-" He gestured at his allies. "Come help me."

"I said... **Stop that.**" She coldly demanded... A look of fury in her eyes.

Tero cocked an eyebrow and looked towards his allies, who had exchanged glances between each other.

**"****Do**** you wish to do this, Exile...?" **Tero stood up now. His claymore hung limply from his left hand.

Riven narrowed her eyes. Tero was a good fighter from what she had observed and that claymore he wielded was no joke... Plus, she would have to deal with Damocles and Helmer...

**"I will not say it again.."** Riven drew her blade...

Tero sighed. **"Then so be it, Riven..." **He took his battle stance, his large sword guarded his chest as his right hand grasped the middle of the steel blade.

Riven began to circle him. He mirrored her actions with his own. She glanced back at the large mercenary and the small one.

"They will not attack you..."

"Uh huh..."

"Noxus honor... isn't that right, brothers?" Damocles and Helmer looked at each other again. They were unsure as to who to assist.

_**CRACK!**_

Both soldiers turned their head. In fact, they all did. The wolf was shaking violently again. It's skull was malformed, molding into something irregular.

Tero and Riven jumped back. Now the wolf's body began to transform. It slowly decreased in size. His spine began to straighten, making the abomination stand up on it's rear legs. The fur sunk back into it's skin.

"What the _**fuck**_..." Tero breathed. Riven couldn't even comment.

The creature started to look like something similar to a man as his face snapped back into place. Instead of paws he had hands, instead of a mane around his neck he had skin. The only evidence of his wolf self was his ears and tail...

A sickening crunch filled the air as the wolf/man's body shuddered. His arms contorted back into the shape of a human's. His legs however, resembled a canine's hind legs, which looked odd considering his human shape.

"By the gods..." She exclaimed. There standing before Riven, the Exile, stood Fenris...

"Daciana..." He knelt before her.

"Wh-what...?"

**~~~~~~Back at the Institute~~~~~~**

"Shit..." Jojo closed the door quietly. A summoner had spotted him.

"Are they still out there?" Ahri inquired. Nidalee remained seated on Jojo's bed. She was nibbling on a peach.

"Yeah. Looks like there's more of them than before."

"What the-! Why?!"

"Hey, why are you asking me? You're the one they're after!"

Ahri put her hands on her face. "What am I going to do? Everytime I try to get out of these situations, it only gets worse! I didn't even assault that summoner earlier! This is bull!"

"Easy, my friend..." Nidalee offered Ahri her peach (shut up), which she reluctantly accepted. "Our day will come soon enough..."

Jojo cracked open his door again. The summoners seemed to have found out that Ahri was somewhere in this quarter because their numbers had doubled.

To Jojo, they were all just a nuisance and he would've gladly just walk through all of them. Even if it meant that some of them ended up hurt, he didn't give a damn. But for Ahri this was something that escalated, something that she wanted to stop. She had grown tired of the attention and longed to be left alone to her own life. The summoners however didn't agree with her wishes...

"What are you spying on us for?!" A summoner yelled at the Irrepressible Survivor.

"'Cause you guys are making such a fucking racket and I'm trying to sleep!" He retorted. "Quit making so much noise or I swear to the gods I **WILL **personally fuck you up!"

"A champion cannot injure a summoner, asshole!" Another one said.

"And you think I give a shit?!" Jojo countered. He then slammed the door, mumbling, "Where the fuck are you, Grey...? C'mon already...!"

"Are you really gonna fight them...?"

Jojo turned his head towards the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Maybe... I mean... It is against the rules to injure a summoner, right?"

"Well... yeah... "

"But it's also against the rules to harass a champion, isn't it? I mean it would be a shame..." His lip curled into a sadistic grin. "... if one of them happened to _provoke _us, wouldn't it?"

Nidalee cocked her eyebrow, Ahri giggled.

"They said I have a nasty temper, maybe it's time to show them. Wanna join me?"

Ahri stood up but a hand caught her arm.

"Ahri... Do you think this is wise...? Nidalee questioned.

The vixen looked between her friend and Jojo, who merely shifted in his spot.

"You guys don't have to... But I actually do want to get some sleep. And they're not helping so..."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Oh look...! Right on time!" He waltzed at the door. "Alright you jackasses! I said to lemme get some sleep! But you had to push it!"

"Wha-?! This is the first time I knocked on your door, Jojo!" The large monkey froze... He knew that voice...

He swiveled around and urged his two guest to hide. Ahri grabbed her confused friend and hid behind the bed. When he was sure they couldn't be seen, he parted the door slightly.

"And if you want your face broken you can try that shit again!" Vi growled, tossing a summoner away from her with one hand and discarding a crumbled camera in another.

She then turned back to Arminian. "Hey, sweetheart. Mind if I come in?"

Jojo gulped. He could hear Ahri and Nidalee slither underneath his bed. "Uh... sure I guess..."

As they walked in he silently prayed that his first two unexpected guests didn't leave a clue that they were here... to his horror however he noticed Nidalee hadn't grabbed her javelin... which leaned against his fridge.

"So guess what?"

"Er..." He glanced at the weapon. Fortunately, Vi hadn't been watching him. She was examining the pictures he had on his shelf. "What..?

"Tomorrow... you're going to Piltover."

He nearly gave himself a whiplash. "Why?!"

"The chief of the department wants to see you personally." She casually yawned and collapsed onto the bed, grinning.

"You said I wasn't gonna be arrested!"

"Relax..." She rested on her hands. "He just wants to speak with you, plus, me and Cait are comin' with ya."

Arminian swallowed. "What does he want?"

"Probably wants to ask you a favor. Shit I dunno.."

"But I already told all of you everything I know...!"

"Then he probably wants ya to help them. What are you so scared for? Think I'ma let them arrest you?"

"Uh... yes?"

"I don't go back on my word, sweetheart. Oughta remember that..."

He remained quiet for a second. "Fine... But any funny business-"

"I'll make you a deal... If nothing happens to you, then you'll have do whatever I want for a few days... Anything happens to ya, and I'll do whatever YOU want for a few days, capiche?"

"Very funny... I already said I'm going along."

"Take the bet."

"Why? So I can be your slave for a week? No thanks."

"You know you wanna be my slave..." A nubile grin made it's way on her face. Jojo's face reddened.

"N-no! I do not!"

"Ahahah!" She patted his shoulder. "Relax! I'm just messin' with ya!" She then got up. "So I'll pick you up later, alright?"

"Uh..." His eyes flicked towards the fridge on accident. "Sure..."

Vi then glanced at the fridge, and with it... the spear...

_"SHIT..." _Jojo breathed in. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage. He wished that by some miracle chance, Caitlyn would call her back. Or maybe Annie would stop by to applaud him. Fuck it, he wished anything could remove him from this situation immediately!

"Jojo, what's... what's Nidalee's spear doing here?" She asked, a baffled expression on her face.

"Nidalee's spear...? Oh! Uh...! That's not her spear, just an extra... She uh... She gave it to me... as a gift..." He looked back at his window, faintly making out the reflection. Nidalee and Ahri were completely hidden yet somehow he felt as though Vi would be able to find them.

She tilted her head. "Why?"

"Why? Because... I'm... from the jungle...?" He lied. But it seemed to work!

"Oh! You mean like as a souvenir or something?"

"Uh.. yeah...! Yeah! Exactly like that...! Though I don't use spears..."

"Well you should." Arminian blinked. "'Cause you're not that great with your fists..."

His face became hot. But he felt relieved... Problem averted.. "Shut up."

The Piltover Enforcer laughed. "Alright, I'll catch ya later, sweetheart." And with that she left. He quickly closed the door, making sure not to slam it. Vi's insults could be heard as she traveled down the hallway. Some summoner protests later and he finally could breathe... She was gone.

"Wow...! Impressive!" Ahri poked her head from underneath the bed. Jojo slumped to the floor, holding his chest. "I must say, Jojo. I had not expected you to be all that smart."

"Fuck you...! That was too close...!" He huffed.

"I apologize. I hadn't understood the situation until Ahri had explained it to me." Nidalee rose up.

"The... situation?"

Ahri smiled. "That you wanna get in Vi's pants but you can't if she finds out that there are other females hanging around you."

"W-wha! No! I don't want to have sex with her!"

The ex-succubus gave him such an incredulous look. "Riggghhhtt..."

"I'm serious... I don't wanna have sex..." He thought for a moment. "Well..."

"SEE?" She giggled. Nidalee nodded her head.

"It's quite understandable, Survivor. There are times when we must actively seek out a partner due to our urges. 'Tis nothing to be ashamed of..." The Bestial Huntress sat on his bed now.

"No, no...! It's not just that!" He scrunched up his brow as he thought. "I... wanna get to know her... like get to know her in all ways... not just sex, y'know what I mean?"

"You mean you want to date Vi?"

"Well... yeah..."

"There is nothing wrong with that either." Nidalee responded.

"Uh yeah there is!" The Nine-Tailed Fox sat on his bed as well.

"If you're talking about when I nearly killed them then th-"

"There's that too... But there's also the fact that you have competition."

The Irrepressible Survivor's eyes widened. **"Who?!"** He practically shouted.

"I'll give you a hint..."

"Ahri, do _**NOT **_fuck with me right now! Who is it!?"

"He knocked out a tooth earlier..."

Arminian felt fire run through his veins... It was Jayce... that stereotypical hero-looking champion...

"And he's known her _a lot _longer than you have."

"Great..." Jojo rubbed his mouth where his canine had been knocked out. Due to advances in magic and science, he had been given an exact replica of his tooth. But it felt sore now... as if his memory allowed him to relive the blow once again.

"So now what are you gonna do?"

Silence... If Jayce liked Vi then surely he had been trying to woo her... And how can you woo someone if you broke their ribcage earlier this year?

_"But...! But she said she wasn't dating him! Well that means...! That means she may be rejecting his advances...!"_

"I'm gonna keep doing what I'm doing." He said firmly.

"Wha-?" Ahri gaped. "I mean... you're not exactly well-liked, Jojo."

"Neither are you, yet you turned out okay. Same goes for me. Who says I can't do it?"

Nidalee began to grin. "Well now, I must say, Ahri. He certainly possesses more vigor than you mentioned...!"

"I don't mean to be that type of person, Bestial Huntress, but damn right I do...!"

"You really like her don't you...?" Ahri said.

Arminian thought he heard a tinge of sadness in her voice but remembered she wasn't all there. He examined the kimiho... "I can't really answer that, Ahri. I mean... I like her and..." He shook his head. "Where are we going with this..?"

Ahri shook her head now. "Nothing..! Nothing... I was just curious." Nidalee did a once-over at her friend. She knew what that meant.

"Have the summoner's dispersed yet?" She asked, eyes still watching the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Gimme a second, heart's still going crazy..." He slowly rose up and opened the door. Several summoners still roamed the halls...

Jojo could feel a yawn coming up. With a hint of aggravation he shut the door once more, locking it this time.

They both gazed at him. "What are you doing?" They simultaneously asked.

"They're not leaving." He stomped over to his closet by his dresser. Upon opening the door, Ahri and Nidalee could see more blankets and pillows being stored neatly on shelves. Arminian snatched two of both and tossed the items at the two champions. "I'm fucking tired." He yawned. "Make yourselves at home and try again in the morning..." He rolled onto his bed, covering himself and rubbing his eyes, he then faced the window.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Ahri queried.

"I really don't care." He replied. "If you're gonna sleep on the bed, that's fine, it's big enough. Just don't push me, or_ touch me_. The latter is directly to you, vixen." He closed his eyes.

Ahri frowned.

"I'm serious, woman. You can stay on the bed but I will kick you off if you disturb me."

"Okay, okay...! I'm not gonna do anything!" Ahri took the spot next to him, in the middle of the bed. To be honest she hadn't expected such hospitality from him so easily. Especially considering her past acts... "Hey... Jojo?"

"Mmm?" Nidalee rested beside her friend on the right side of the bed, facing the door.

"Thank you... for being so kind..."

"Mhmm." His tail lifted up his blanket a little. Little did they know, he did it involuntarily due to being delighted. The feeling of being appreciated worked wonders.

"Yes, Survivor... I wish to express my gratitude as well." Nidalee called out from the other side of the bed.

"No problem.. Just lemme sleep..." Jojo then turned off his lights and yawned one final time before the infamous touch of slumber caressed his being...

**~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~**

**Author's note: Just a little more R&amp;R after a battle but it seems out tempered friend can't catch a break... Also yes... Riven and the mercenaries (which sounds like a corny band name) have been left with a cliffhanger on purpose but I'll get back to them next chapter. As always, thanks for reading and have a spectacular day!**


	20. Push me!

**Chapter 20: Volcano...**

"No! You cannot follow me!"

_**Woof...**_

"Fenris...! No...!

Tero snickered. "Well look at that, Exile. You've got yourself an admirer...!"

The wolf trotted next to the swordswoman. Riven sighed in frustration. She had been trying to dismiss Fenris for the past five miles, since they had ransacked the caravan and destroyed it. But the wolf/man showed no desire to leave as he took his spot next to her. Damocles was humming to himself, seemingly satisfied about his new blade. Helmer walked quietly behind them, using his scouting eyes to guard them all from any potential ambushes.

"Ugh...! What is wrong with this lycanthrope?!"

"Actually, Exile. I believe he's a shapeshifter. As of right now he's a wolf whereas an hour ago-"

"I don't care!" Fenris nearly knocked her over again by nudging her legs.

"I think he wants you to ride him..." Damocles stated. Everyone stared at him, Tero let loose a snicker. "Not like that, Exile." The large mercenary added, noticing her face after the previous statement.

"He wants me to..." She looked at the large, grey wolf. "You want me to ride you?"

To her surprise the wolf nodded.

"But... why?"

"Shit... you're complain' about being given a ride? If you aren't gonna take it then I surely will-"

A low, menacing growl could be heard coming from Fenris...

"Okay, alright... Sheesh... Can't an exhausted man get some reprieve...?" Tero muttered.

"You did when you looted the weapons off of our nation's soldiers..." Riven sneered.

Tero's smile faded quickly. "Out of the little respect I have for Noxus... and you... I will say nothing on that matter."

"That would be appreciated."

"-Ahem-" Helmer caught up with them, sensing the tension. "What do you plan on doing with... er... Fenris, Riven?"

"There isn't a plan... There wasn't ever a plan..." She looked at Fenris now. "I am sorry, but you cannot follow me any longer. I mustn't be seen in Noxus!"

Fenris (as a wolf) snorted and then yawned. After that he rubbed his sides along her legs and glanced at her. Riven's eye twitched. He either didn't get the message, or deliberately was ignoring her.

"Hmmhmm... Seems as though he doesn't want to do that, Exile." Tero smirked.

Riven then attempted to push Fenris away but the huge wolf's strength was clearly beyond her as he didn't even budge under her touch.

Fenris barked and whined causing Riven to sigh. She then mounted the large wolf which made his tail wag with obvious joy.

"Are you satisfied...?" She held onto his mane.

_**Woof...**_

"Hmph... if it was that easy to convince the Exile to do somethin', I would've let that _deceiver _disguise me into a mangy mutt." Tero whispered to Damocles, who scoffed lightly.

"How did you find out the man's name anyway?" Helmer observered the shapeshifter, being careful as to not aggravate the beast.

"Didn't you hear him say his name when I asked?"

The three of them stared at her as if she had asked something crazy.

"None of you heard him say his name?"

"Exile, he didn't say anythin' since we met him." Damocles said.

Riven tilted her head, a look of astonishment on her face. "Yes he did! The very first thing he did was call me 'Daciana'."

"Who is... Daciana?" Tero questioned.

"I do not know. But I do know that he was speaking, you probably didn't hear him."

All three of them peered at her and themselves.

"Exile... He didn't say anything... You talked... but he did not utter a word..."

Riven's brow furrowed. "But... He was talking... I heard him..."

"I think you breathed in more chemicals than you should've..." Helmer commented.

Riven looked down. She was sure he was talking to her...

**~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**

_"Wh-what?"_

_Fenris looked up slightly, avoiding her gaze. "Daciana... Master..."_

_"Who is Daciana...?"_

_His ears perked up._

_Riven eyed the shapeshifter. "Who are you...?"_

_He took out something small from his pocket and offered it to her. It was small, and round, and gold... A pendant..._

_"What is this...?"_

_Fenris met her gaze for a second. He swiftly looked away. "Sorry..."_

_Riven hesitantly opened up the pendant. It was then where she saw a picture of a woman and a man. Almost immediately she recognized the man as him. However the woman in it was oddly familiar... Too familiar. Riven had seen this woman before... But where?_

_"Daciana..." The wolf/man murmured. The Exile's eyes remained fixated on the picture. On the woman's long silver hair, her blazing orange eyes..._

_"By the gods..." She exclaimed. It was her...! But that was impossible! She never recalled meeting this man before... And she always made sure her hair was short and tidy, ready for combat._

_She surveyed her surroundings... Her party wasn't paying attention to her. They were all eyeing him._

_"Who is this...?" She asked, referring to the woman who looked exactly like her._

_In response, he nodded at her. "Master..."_

_"I believe you have the wrong person... I am not Daciana..."_

_"No..." He shook his head._

_"No? No what?"_

_The wolf/man said no more. Riven inspected the picture one more time. Upon closer examination she noticed a name under the man... faint but readable. Fenris..._

_"Are you... Fenris?"_

_The shapeshifter's tail wagged... He nodded._

_"Is Daciana... your master?"_

_Again, he nodded._

_"I am not her. My name is Riven..."_

_Fenris shook his head once more... "Found... you..."_

**~~~~~~Present~~~~~~**

The ex-Noxus soldier stared blankly at the large wolf. She hadn't even noticed the change of scenery.

"Exile!" Helmer shouted, snapping her back into reality.

"What is it? Are we under attack?!"

"No, no... We've arrived at the outskirts of the Noxus."

The slums of Noxus, where the seedy denizens lie. Riven hated coming here... Not because it's criminal hospitality. But because it conflicted with her views. She believed that the strong would prevail, yet... they were Noxian's as well... cast out from the safety of their own walls and disregarded. Noxus' own citizens... betrayed and forgotten...

Riven covered her head with her hood. She wasn't allowed in Noxus since she ''deserted' them. But she couldn't stay away from her own nation. She grew up here. It was like a mother to her. One who fought for her so she could grow up to defend herself, then it was her turn to defend it. So it hurt the Exile when her regime was cruelly sacrificed by the Zaunian melters. In more ways than one it scarred her...

But she knew... that wasn't Noxus... Not her mother... that was something entirely different.

"No. The sword isn't for sale." She heard Tero growl. "Neither is the wolf."

Riven turned her head. A group of raggedy dressed men had approached them from the right.

"What about the broken blade?" Riven heard them say, she looked up. Her blood began to boil.

Tero smirked. "I don't think you want that either. Matter of fact, all of you should just walk away if you treasure your lives."

They all glanced at each other. The sound of blades being unsheated filled the air.

"I've been waitin' to test this." Damocles spun his new blade around with ease. That seemed to intimidate a few of the lowlives.

Riven remained on Fenris. Her left hand laid limply at her side. Her right hand however fondled with the hilt of her blade. Fenris had eyed the opposing group, a low growl emitted from his throat, rising a few decibels each second...

Helmer nocked an arrow and aimed right for them. Tero chuckled. "And so I ask again, do you really want to do this?"

Silence... The whole area went quiet... curious as to what was happening. Once again they faced numbers of enemies. But they had another with them... one that proved to be nearly invincible.

"One more time or my friend here starts the fight..." He nodded towards the smallest mercenary.

"No... We don't want to do this..." The lead lowlife muttered.

"Alright then... Fuck off." Tero walked away from them. Helmer and Damocles followed suit. Fenris did not move until Riven patted his head, calming him down. He snorted and barked. Riven scratched his ear. She didn't really know why she did... it somehow felt... comforting to her.

"That was close." Helmer remarked.

"They're cowards. Afraid to fight even with those numbers. They use intimidation to yield results but falter when their target steps up." Tero said, cooly.

"Mmm... The Noxus guards would've had to intervened with it if they didn't want to clean up a massacre." Helmer smirked. "With the Exile and the wolf, I don't think many would want to challenge us."

"Here." Riven suddenly spoke, tossing them another bag of gold which Helmer caught. "There's more than enough for all of you and then some... You have my thanks."

Helmer and Damocles nodded. "It was nice fightin' under your command again, Exile." The large mercenary stated. Tero remained silent, while the smallest mercenary saluted her briefly.

As Riven turned left with Fenris, the lead mercenary spoke. "What about the wolf?"

She stopped. "What about him?"

"Do you plan to reward him as well?"

"What are you _implying_, Tero?" She turned her head ever so slightly.

"Perhaps we could use a man like him on our side, since you don't want him to follow you."

Riven looked solemnly at the large wolf. He hadn't reacted to the lead mercenary's words. She thought about it... Not wanting to be followed back to the Institute but yet she felt... compelled to keep him close by. It sounded crazy, sure. But it was like he gave out a sort of aura that kept her... relaxed yet alert.

Riven stroked his head. It felt natural to do so. "Do you wish to come with me...?" She whispered. He nodded his head faintly.

"I'm taking him back to the League." She declared.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's special. The League always keeps an eye out for special individuals. He could have a life there."

Tero narrowed his eyes but shrugged regardless. "Good luck then, Riven. May your journey be filled with fortune and honor."

Riven didn't smile. "And you as well, _soldier._" She patted Fenris' sides, making him trot on.

Tero folded his arms. "Hmmph..." He led his allies away... a permanent smirk on his lips...

**~~~~~~Back at the Institute~~~~~~**

Jojo sighed. He couldn't sleep. Partly due to the fact that he was sharing a bed, another part due to the guilt that was eating away at him now. It was due to his lie earlier that made him like this...

He always considered himself to be somewhat honest despite his usual anti-social behaviour. Yet here he lay regretting a lie that he told to the woman that he cared for...

"Son of a bitch..." He sat up, making sure not to disturb his guests. Slipping into his usual attire he tip-toed towards the door. Some fresh air oughta be nice...

"... Where are you going...? He paused. Ahri had woken up.

"Just... out. You should get some rest. I want you two out of here before Vi shows up again... Gods know what'll happen if she finds out y'all are here..."

Ahri chuckled softly. "Another beating I presume..." She stopped, as if her words failed her. momentarily. "Are you alright...?"

Jojo looked at her with misery. "I'm just gonna go for walk... I won't be gone for long." He stepped out the room and shut the door. There were only a few summoners roaming the halls now. He paid them no mind as he trudged through the hall.

His mind pondered over many things as he reached the cafeteria. He wondered to himself... what exactly was he doing with Ahri AND Nidalee in his room? Furthermore... Why did he let them stay in his room? He knew the problems it could cause... yet he still helped her. In truth he wanted to stay away from the Nine-Tailed Fox yet their similar situations of not being liked around the Institute made him feel some sympathy for her. But was this truly a good idea?

"You **dare**?!" Jojo stiffened. He knew that voice.

Upon nearing the corner he stopped to peek around at the entrance. The Winter's Wrath was holding a summoner by his collar.

Arminian inched forward. In order to go outside he had to pass her. He didn't like that idea, especially due to their last encounter involving a busted lip and a black eye.

"I didn't mean to offend you! It was only a concern, I'm sorry!" The summoner squeaked... Jojo's eyes widened. The summoner was tiny compared to Sejuani, not mention a yordle.

"Dexter?! What're you doing here?" Jojo stepped out of the darkness. He was tense, as Sejuani's eyes seem to gleam at the sight of him.

"Oh Jojo! Am I glad to see you! Tell her I wouldn't ever think to offend her!" The yordle whimpered.

Jojo walked foward slowly. "C'mon, Winter's Wrath... Drop the yordle. He hasn't done anything to you..."

Sejuani gritted her teeth. "This runt insulted my intelligence... Of course you wasn't here to witness it..."

"I only said, 'A champion would look really suspicious creeping around at this time at night'! That's all I said, Jojo, I swear!"

"Everybody relax... Look, Sejuani... Dexter wouldn't harm a fly if he could help it. So just... look let him go, alright?"

The Freljordian narrowed her eyes. "And why should I listen to you?"

Arminian felt his anger rising. "Because you're just pushing him around... now let him go already."

"Or...?"

Dexter gulped. Both of them watched the Irrepressible Survivor clench his fists.

"Zac isn't here to stop the fight..." The large monkey ominously said. Sejuani tossed the summoner away from her. She cracked her knuckles.

"I've been awaiting for this moment." She grinned wickedly.

Jojo took his stance, taunting the woman to come at him. Dexter watched helplessly.

Sejuani roared and charged Jojo, her right fist cocked back...

_"Too easy..." _Jojo thought as he prepared to block her blow, but she had a surprise. Instead of a right hook, she feinted her attack so that she could deliver a left one, which caught him off guard.

Jojo scrambled to block it but she clipped his jaw, making him stagger backwards. Another fist met his jaw... then another... and then another...

**BANG!**

Arminian crashed into a table. Sejuani grabbed him by the shoulder and drove her fist into his cheek. But Jojo regained his posture, dodging the swing just in time. He wrenched out from underneath her assault and managed to hit her in her ribs. Sejuani stumbled sideways, allowing Jojo to return the favor by grabbing her shoulder and sinking his fist into her abdomen.

She doubled over with a cough while he readied himself for an uppercut. Instead he failed to notice the Winter's Wrath plan when she wrapped her arms around his legs and lifted him into the air.

"OOH... SHI-!"

**Thump!**

Jojo was pinned underneath her weight as she began to mercilessly pound away at his head. He however softened the attacks by guarding his head.

**WHACK! THWACK! WHACK! THWACK!**

Jojo absorbed punch after punch after punch. He was breathing slowly... waiting out the assault. Waiting for her... Waiting for that one single moment when Sejuani needed to catch her breath...

And when he heard her pant slightly he exploded out of his defense! Knocking her off of him with a left jab. Sejuani was quick to get on her feet but not quick enough to dodge his incoming haymakers.

**THWACK!**

A left one!

**THWACK!**

A right one! Sejuani fell to one knee, trying to catch her stability... She could taste the blood in her mouth.

**BAM!**

Jojo landed another uppercut, snapping her head back, followed by her torso, and then the rest of her body. While she collapsed onto the ground it was his turn to beat her head in like she had done.

**PTOO!**

**_"ARGH! BITCH!" _**Jojo frantically wiped his eyes. She had spit on him, deteriorating his sight with her own essence. Sejuani then bellowed triumphantly... never fight fair.

She swung, catching Arminian in the face with a haymaker and followed it through with a shovel hook to the chin. She then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him onto the cold, marble floor.

"Disappointing..! Where was all the fire and fight that you had before?! Has spending time with the weaklings softened you up, whelp!?" She kicked him the chest. Even though he wore his chestplate, he coughed. "Perhaps I should do what I did last time..."

His eyes shot open despite the stinging pain in them.

"Maybe I have to visit the Piltover-"

That's all Jojo needed to send him over the edge...

_**"GRRRAHHH!" **_Jojo jumped up, making Sejuani leap back, her guard ready. Jojo leapt at her, his right arm cocked back. She grinned... THIS was what she wanted... An actual fight!

Jojo recklessly swung at her head, smashing his fists into her arms as she blocked. Sejuani was ready to counter with a headbutt-

_**PTOO!**_

**_"AHG!" _**She covered her face. He had just repeated the same trick she had done to him. A red liquid seaped into her eyes and mouth. She hadn't felt his left leg hook around her left.

**_WHAM!_**

An elbow hit her squarely on the forehead, and because her left leg was hooked, she fell backwards onto the floor.

"ARMINIAN! NO!"

"JOJO! DON'T!"

"OH SHIT!"

_**BOOM!**_

The group of champions and summoners who had been woken up by the noise watched in horror as smoke filled the air. Sejuani was dead...

At least... they thought so...

Jojo knelt on top of her... his right fist was buried deep into the floor next to her head. Her eyes, wide open as she realized what had just happened... He missed... on purpose.

"Someone get the Summoner's Task Force!"

"MURDER!"

Arminian remained still, staring into the Winter's Wrath eyes.

"Not her..." He said softly. "Stay away from her..."

"Oh?" Sejuani gripped his throat, he didn't flinch. He instead grabbed her other arm, rendering whatever attack she had next null.

"I'm not asking again... Not Vi..." He stood up, completely against her strength. Sejuani was baffled, it was as if his strength had doubled, no, tripled at the mere mention of Vi, the Piltover Enforcer!

"Jojo! What happened?!" Dexter waved away the smoke and dust. The large monkey walked slowly out of the smoke.

"Is that blood!?"

"Oh gods! He did it! He killed Sejuani!"

**"S.T.F! Everyone freeze!"**

Dexter tugged at Jojo's gauntlets. "You gotta get out of here..!" Arminian breathed heavily, ignoring his advice. He slowly made his way towards the entrance...

**"You there! Stop!"** An officer ordered. Dexter looked between the officer and Jojo, who continued to ignore him.

"Jojo...!" The yordle yelled.

**"He's not listening! Bring him down!"**

"No!"

"Oh fuck!"

**BZZ-ZAP!**

Lighting rushed through his entire body, making him spasm and jerk in pain. Shockingly (puns) enough, when it ended Arminian remained standing. He then turned his head towards whoever did that. Amongst the sea of faces he saw someone that made him gasp, in the distance he recognized a face...Bleak... Instinctively he started towards him. But the S.T.F. members cut him off. Jojo grabbed Dexter's arm and threw him backwards.

The last thing he heard was the shrieking of many summoners as the S.T.F. members lit him up with electricity.

**~~~~~~With Grey~~~~~~**

"I am sorry, Luxanna. I had business to attend to." He sat down on her bed, next to a pouting Lux.

"It's quite alright. What happened?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah! Yes! It seems that Mr. Arminian had captured the peeping Tom that has been reported numerous times over the last few weeks." Grey happliy stated.

"Oh! That's good news! I was weary about using the public bathhouse with him on the loose. How did he do it?"

"According to the report, he leapt out of his window upon spotting the culprit and ran him down."

"Good for him! Do you plan to reward him?"

"Of course! Mr. Arminian has shown a major improvement in his behaviour. I believe it is safe to say that-" He stopped.

"Safe to say what?" Lux said. No response. "Grey?" She looked up at him. His face was grave. "Grey? What happened?"

"Oh... oh dear..." He stood up. "Get dressed, Luxanna!"

"What?!"

He looked back at her, his face filled with shock... "Mr. Arminian has been arrested... for suspected murder..."

"Oh no..." She raced to her dresser, scrambling to put on her clothes.

"And you are absolutely positive about this?!" He blurted out. Lux thought he was talking to her but she dismissed that conclusion when she saw him looking up...

_"Telepathy... oh man... Oh crap..."_

Lux clamped on everything but her armor and snatched her wand. They hastily went out the door.

"Grey! What happened? Is he alright? Who did he kill?" The questions poured out of her as she struggled to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Mr. Arminian was arrested for murder. I do not know the specifics. Nobody is giving me anymore information on the matter."

Lux half-walked/half-jogged to keep up with him. Her heart beated quickly. It always did when he got like this. He was never one to overreact to a situation. So if something horrible happened... Something horrible happened...

Shouting and yelling could be heard coming from the cafeteria. Grey turned the corner, so did she. They met a wall of summoners and a few champions who blocked their initial view of what he assumed was where the body lie. Grey grabbed her arm and forced his way through the crowd.

"Oh no..!" Lux couldn't hide her surprise as she spotted the blood splatter underneath her shoes. Grey grimaced at the sight of it... He couldn't believe it was true...

"Get your damned hands off of me! I am not a child!" Grey looked up to see Sejuani, her face stained with crimson strains and spots. On the floor nearby, handcuffed, lie...

"Arminian!" He rushed towards his friend, who lie still. Several S.T.F. members approached him, saluting him as he passed by.

"Grey!" Nate appeared amongst them.

"What happened?!" He snarled, checking Arminian's pulse.

"I just heard! Jojo apparently murdered someone. But I don't see anyone hurt, besides Sejuani! Is he..."

"No." He sighed in relief. "Just unconscious." He stood up and walked towards Sejuani. She was wiping the blood of her face with a piece of cloth.

"Explain to me." He demanded. The Frejordian warrior narrowed her eyes.

"We dueled, nothin' more, nothin' less. And then your little group had to come and ruin it." She spat blood at her side.

"So will any member care to explain!" He raised his voice, clearly angry at the scene. The whole crowd went silent. "Why Jojo Arminian, the Irrepressible Survivor is handcuffed on the ground, unconscious, and wanted for 3rd degree murder?!"

"Apologies, Officer Grey. We were merely acting upon the information we've recieved!" One answered.

"Ow..." They spun around. Jojo was moving slightly. "Fuck..."

"Mr. Arminian! Are you alright?" Grey, Lux and Nate scrambled to his side.

"Dexter... where's Dexter...?

"I'm alright!" Dexter called from a couple of feet away. He too, was handcuffed. An S.T.F. member lifted him up. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Grey, can you tell your boys to back the fuck up?!" Jojo rolled over onto his back and sat up. His fur was stained with dark red.

"How are you still moving?!" An officer vociferated.

"We hit him with enough juice to stop even Sion! What sorcery is th-!"

"**ENOUGH**!" Grey shouted. Everyone froze. "Officers... kindly escort the three suspects to the headquarters. Everyone else... disperse from this area immediately. The cafeteria is closed off until further notice." He helped Arminian to his feet.

"Thanks, buddy. Can you unbind me?"

"Later... just stay quiet."

"There's a Forgotten soldier here..." He said quiet enough so only Grey can hear. The summoner nodded. He gestured to Nate.

"C'mon... we'll discuss about this at the HQ..." She guided him through the crowd. Jojo was sure he caught sight of Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow's face as he passed by. He appeared to be smirking...

Jojo looked back as he, Dexter and Sejuani were taken away... There was no way he had something to do with what had just happened, right...?

**~~~~~~The Champion's Quarters~~~~~~**

Jinx yawned and stretched as she walked to her room.

_"What a bullshit filled night..." _She scratched her sides. _"All they had to do was kill Ziggs, can't even do that... Stupid team..."_

She let her mind wander back to the moment where she was fighting Jojo all alone. She didn't know what was more exciting thought: Dueling Jojo on the Summoner's Rift or in real life?

_"Hehe! Now THAT would be exciting! I wonder if he would ever want to..."_

When she arrived at her room, her excitement disappeared and was replaced with curiosity... Her door was slightly ajar. Jinx cautiously walked into her room, switching on the light... only it didn't come on.

Dropping her dirty laundry she felt the air in front of her as she stepped forward...

**Thump...**

A noise... emitting from the far side of her room...

"Nope!" Jinx stepped back into the hallway and shut her door. She had no guns, no explosives, hell no she wasn't gonna stay in there. Whatever resided in her room could have it for the night. She chose life.

But now another problem crossed her. Where would she stay?

_"The roof, again? Wait... No... It's gonna rain... maybe someone- oh yeah..."_ She had no friends and don't even get her started with enemies. There wasn't a summoner or champion crazy enough to socialize with her... except...

_"Jojo!"_ Surely that half-human/half-monkey was her friend. He spent time with her, joked with her and even had the courtesy to not snitch her sightings to that annoying officer.

Jinx examined herself. She wasn't too sure about her attire however. Think about it, what would YOU do if Jinx, the Loose Cannon had shown up wearing a shirt and underwear?

_"He'll probably whine like a little baby like he always does." _She laughed to herself. Truth be told her clothing didn't matter to her. All she cared was finding a place to sleep. That... and she silently hoped Vi wasn't in his room when she knocked on the door. Then again...

_"That would be interesting... Dammit! Wish I had grenades with me!"_

Upon coming within a few feet from his door her heart began to race... why was she so excited? Was it the thought of Fat Hands aka Vi being here or was it the fact that she was also interested in witnessing his reaction to her sudden visit in questionable clothing?

Either way... She couldn't wait to find out!

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Nothing... Was he asleep?

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

She checked her watch... It was late but according to past experiences, Jojo didn't abide my time.

"I know you're in there, partner~! Open up~!"

"Uh... Last time I checked... We weren't partners." Came the voice of Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Jinx's grin disappeared immediately. What was she doing here?!

The Zaunian girl watched the door open slowly and Ahri's head peek from the side.

"If you have business with Jojo-" Ahri caught sight of Jinx's clothing choice. "-Ahem- Jojo's not here at the moment but I'll be sure to um... let him know that you dropped by for your... call..."

As she closed the door, Jinx halted it. A bemused and amused expression plastered upon her face. "What are you doing here, Fox Lady...?"

Ahri crossed her arms. "Jojo said I can sleep here for the night because summoners are harassing me. I dare ask, why are YOU here?"

"Cause... I want to be? And I can?" She grinned.

Ahri's brow furrowed. Taking in the fact that Jinx was half-naked, at Jojo's door, and saying that she was allowed in here made her come to a single conclusion...

"Are you... dating him?"

Jinx doubled over in laughter at the statement. Ahri didn't smile. She wasn't joking... Was Jinx dating him or not?

_"She did call him 'partner'." _She thought.

Jinx couldn't stop laughing, the idea of Jojo and her dating was too humorous... Although... maybe she could use it to her advantage... She really wanted this room to herself.

Ahri tapped her foot. "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. Yes. Yes I am!" She puffed her chest out. Her grin evolved into a wicked one after seeing Ahri's mouth drop a little. Jinx decided to go further. "So get out! I don't care what he told you! Get out! Homewrecker!" She cackled.

"Ahri...? What's going on?" Nidalee had been woken up from Jinx's shouting.

"Uh... nothing...! Let's just go back to our room, shall we?"

Nidalee rubbed her eyes. "What about the summoners? Have they finally given up? Where did Arminian go?"

"The summoners are gone, friend...!" She faked her happiness as Jinx's already ludicrous smile, widened even more.

"So... there's two women in my boyfriend's bed... He's got a lot of explainin' to do... Where, oh where did I put my grenades~?"

Ahri swiftly motioned her friend to hurry. She knew of Jinx's uncontrollable nature and she wasn't gonna take that chance. Plus she had no idea Jojo had been in a relationship with her. This made her feel even more guilty about seducing him for her own need and survival.

"Let's just go..." She murmured, pulling the Bestial Huntress' arm out the room. Jinx made sure they were out of hearing range before she shut the door, laughing hysterically to herself.

_"Oh man! Best idea ever! If only I actually had a grenade!"_

Jinx leapt onto his bed and yawned. She stretched again, extending her arms and legs and arching her back.

"Ahhh~~~!" She curled up into a ball while pulling his sheets over her.

_"Wherever Jojo was, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he discovered she was here."_

"It'll be totally worth it..." She breathed. Yawning again as her eyelids felt heavy. That match took a lot out of her..."

_"Heh... stupid teammates... All they had to do was kill Ziggs... Kill Ziggs and Jojo would've been all mine.."_

**~~~~~~S.T.F. Headquarters~~~~~~**

Jojo sat in a chair, still handcuffed. In front of him was a large mirror while behind him, a window. In the seat next to him, sat Dexter who gazed at him and smiled weakly.

On the opposite end of the floor sat a tempered Sejuani. Four guards were placed next to her, each looked nervous as the Winter's Wrath let off a sigh of frustration that only grew harsher at regular intervals.

Jojo leaned closer to Dexter, making sure to not stare at his opponent. "Why'd you come back?"

Dexter tilted his head. "I've only been gone for a day and a half... and I live here."

The large monkey thought for a moment... It had been only a day and a half since Dexter's disappearance... But it felt like weeks to him...

"Whoa... I need some sleep." He concluded.

"Yeah the League of Legends does that to you... It's hard to be a summoner, probably harder to be a champion..."

Jojo casually cracked his neck. "Y'know, I can't lie." Guilt began to rise in him. "It has it's ups and downs."

"I heard you won your second battle. Congratulations."

"Hey, thanks. It was mainly because of Ziggs. But I uh... I helped wherever I could."

"Pssh... Media lies... and tells the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"They make you out to be such a, and no offense, man. But they make you out to be such an..."

"Asshole?"

"Er... yeah... But you're actually pretty cool about it, if you don't mind my two cents." The yordle summoner averted his gaze.

"Nah, it's fine. Don't get mistaken though... I am an asshole..." Jojo sighed. "But I've been trying to work on that... I really am. It's just hard when everyone just sees you as one. You can't really prove that you're no longer one when everyone already believes you are."

"I hear ya... Hard to change..."

Jojo laughed weakly. "What does that void bug thing say all the time when evolving?"

"...Oh! You mean Kha'Zix? He says, 'Change is good.'"

"Hah... Can't believe I follow the wisdom of something that eats for a living."

"Hey, you'd be surprised what the League has to offer. A lot of wisdom here."

"Could've fooled me." He nodded towards Sejuani. Dexter stifled a laugh.

Sejuani narrowed her eyes at Arminian, who pretended to not notice her glaring.

"So what's your beef with Sejuani?" Dexter asked, noticing the intense deathly stare she was giving Jojo.

The Irrepressible Survivor scoffed. "She got in my face. It's hard to be nice when someone gets in your face."

"Well thanks for saving my ass..."

"Not a problem."

"Alright! So someone wanna spill the beans?" Nate skipped into the room along with Grey. The white-haired summoner gestured the guards to leave.

"We were having a duel. Nothin' more needs to be said." Sejuani rudely said. Jojo and Dexter glanced at each other.

"Well then why are we getting calls about Jojo over here murdering someone? What kind of duel involves killing someone?" Nate rested her palms on the table.

"The traditional kind, whelp." The Winter's Wrath mocked.

Nate rolled her eyes.

"So why did you duel Jojo?"

"Cause I can. And I will. Satisfied?"

This is why she hated talking to Sejuani and _those _kind of champions.

Arminian snickered. "Don't worry about it, Nate. She just has all this pent up frustration and decided she needed to relieve some stress."

Dexter tried to hide another laugh. Arminian could see the corners of Nate's mouth twitch.

Sejuani scowled. "How's your face, milkdrinker?"

"Just fine. Thanks for asking. How's your pride? I was inches from shattering it." He retorted.

"Aw." Sejuani countered. "Did I hurt your feelings when I mentioned your little whore?"

Arminian jumped up so quick, Nate and Dexter didn't even notice him until Grey had blinked in front of him to hold him back however difficult it may be.

**"FUCK YOU! KEEP HER OUTTA THIS, YOU STUPID BITCH!"**

"Arminian!" Grey shoved him back and conjured a binding to his legs which held him in place. Jojo thrashed as Sejuani sat there, smirking, clearly pleased with the outcome.

"Mr. Arminian if you would kindly take a breather and calm down we may continue on sorting this situation out."

Jojo sat back down and readjusted his jaw. He kept his eyes on Sejuani...

"So Miss Sejuani mentioned injuring Miss Vi which undoubtedly led to.."

"Jojo throwing a rage fit..." Nate then gasped. "That's where that hole in the ground came from!"

Dexter's jaw dropped. "That is a solid, MARBLE floor and you smashed a hole through it?!"

"Yeah... like I said, a few inches to the left, and I would've been here for murder... ain't that right, Sejuani?" He sneered.

She flipped him off with a supercilious smile. "You want another round, whelp?"

Jojo stood up, making Grey sigh.

"Oop she wants another round, Jojo. You gonna give it to her?" Nate giggled.

The Irrepressible Survivor snarled. "Take these binds off and I will!"

He heard Dexter and her snigger.

"Summoner Nate. Inappropriate!"

"Just tryin' to lighten the mood, Grey."

"With sex? I'd rather a pig. Oh wait!" Jojo scorned.

"OH YEAH?!" Sejuani kicked off her chair. Grey grabbed her by her arms.

"Nate, I'll escort Mr. Arminian into the other room! Summoner Dexter-!"

"Yeah, I know." He jumped off the chair, following them.

As soon as they left the room Nate pulled a chair in front of the Freljordian. "What's up, girl? What'd he do?"

Sejuani glared at her for at least a minute before sighing in defeat and sitting back. "I like fighting him..."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"The godsdamned milkdrinker is just..." She tensed up and then exhaled. "The fire in him is just..."

"Deep breaths, woman...!" Nate laughed.

"He's... everything I could ever ask for in an opponent..."

"Whaddya mean?"

Sejuani rubbed her knuckles she was actually grinning to herself. "... He's... someone I cannot beat...! I love it..."

Nate tilted her head, clearly surprised at the Winter's Wrath sudden passion. "What about Olaf? Or Udyr? You can't beat them either."

"Yes... But they cannot beat me... Don't you see, summoner?"

"Not really, no."

"Arminian is..." She bit her lip. Nate cocked her eyebrow. "Better than me. A challenge, somethin' to set my sights on. It's exhilarating to engage him!" She stomped the ground.

"Well you know there's a nice way to ask him, right?"

Sejuani gave her a look. "I am not my weakling of a sister. I do not ask nicely. I demand! And I recieve!" She snidely remarked.

Nate scratched the back of her head. "Whatever you say, Sej. Just... try not to get him so riled up, alright?"

"Pssh... The hot blooded boy can take care of himself..."

**~~~~~~With Jojo, Grey, and Dexter in the other interrogation room~~~~~~**

"Cause she's a pain in my ass!" Jojo pounded the table with his fist.

"Be that as it may. You must admit, friend. You were acting irrationally when you nearly fatally wounded her."

"She said she was gonna hurt Vi again. I just lost it..."

"You like Vi?" Dexter asked.

Arminian nodded. "No sense in denying it. Everyone seems to find out one way or another."

"That explains why you blew up."

Arminian motioned at the summoner. "See?! Not entirely my fault!"

"I understand. But you caused significant damage to the marble floor, Mr. Arminian. Not to mention the resisting arrest charges."

"First of all... That was because I saw Bleak!"

"Who is Bleak?"

"A member of my damned gang! Wait... I guess I never really told you about them, have I?"

"You did not."

"Ah shit... Sorry for yelling then..."

"I understand your frustration... If it helps I would like to inform you that I have sent my men to all the known exits in the Institute. They will form a blockade and check the identification of any summoners that wish to exit or enter the building."

"Nice! Seriously, Grey...! You're a piece of work!" He smiled.

"Thank you. Now if I may ask, what exactly happened in the cafeteria?"

"Okay so... I was doing another late-night walk to clear my head and I walk around the corner to hear Sejuani going all batshit over Dexter."

Grey turned towards Dexter. "And may I ask, why was Ms. Sejuani threatening you?"

"Oh! Well... I guess I said something that may or may not have provoked her..."

"Summoner Dexter."

"Okay... I said, 'Oddly suspicious for a champion to be skulking around at this time of night.' And I never seen her move so fast...!"

"Right? For someone so large and reckless you'd never expect her to be so quick!" Jojo commented. He was massaging his jaw.

"So Ms. Sejuani is aggravated..."

"Yup." Jojo nodded. "Then I came in and told her to 'let him go'. I think I said it at least three times..."

"And I assume she did not?"

Dexter pulled his collar. "Well she did but that's only cause Jojo over here challenged her to a duel."

"Why?"

"Because she was stubborn. She was like, ''what are you gonna do about it?' She didn't say that exactly but that's the gist of her reaction." Arminian answered.

Grey closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "Was that prior to the confrontation?"

"Yep. Right after that we were swinging at each other, spittin' on each other..."

"Spitting?"

"Oh yeah! The bitch spat on my face in a fight...! So I spat on her's."

"Can you explain where the blood came from? If it was a duel with no weaponry whatsoever, where did all that blood come from?"

"Oh...! She got me pretty good in my jaw. I think I cut my lip and tongue. Same for me. So when we spit..."

"You spat blood on each other?"

"Basically."

"That's nasty. And slightly cool..." Dexter grimaced.

"Yeah, well you do what you have to do to win. She didn't want to play fair anymore, neither did I."

"And I assume that somewhere along the fight, she mentioned Ms. Vi which triggered a reaction in you, which caused-"

"The call for S.T.F. a hole in the floor, yeah yeah." The Irrepressible Survivor fiddled with his tail.

"Still can't believe you just smashed a hole into that floor. Is your hand alright, man?" Dexter examined his own hand.

"Never better." Jojo clenched his right fist.

"Why is it, friend, did you resist arrest?"

Jojo paused his movements. "... I already told you, I saw an old _friend_... I was going for him..."

"I see, though it will take some time, I may be able to clear your name for this misunderstanding, however you will have to remain in custody..."

"Fuck that, can't I just pay off whatever the bail is?"

The expression on Grey's face seemed to answer his question for him. "Mr. Arminian... there is no 'bail' here at the League of Legends."

"So I'm going to jail..." He said flatly.

"Not at all. Here at the Institute we have a system of punishment called the Tribunal."

"What?"

Dexter hopped in. "It's like if a summoner does something bad. The whole community gets a vote on if he or she should be punished for it."

"Are you saying other people... your friends or not decide if you get to spend a night with Fiddle and Nocturne?"

"Nah, man. That's only for the real _severe_ types of crimes, the trivial ones usually result in banning from summoning champions, watching events, etc..."

"And what about the champions like me?"

"Well Mr. Arminian, if a champion commits a crime then it goes on their record. A champion with an inauspicious reputation is less prone to be summoned. They may even be temporarily suspended from further battles until their behavior improves."

"And the summoners also face this right?" Jojo quizzed, detecting a hint of discrimination.

"Of course...! It is only fair, is it not?"

"So... I'm banned for how many matches?"

"There is a time period in which you cannot take part in matches. After the time period ends, we analyze your behavior throughout the suspension, if everyone is satisfied then the ban is lifted."

"What if...say... I don't care cause I'm already a champion?"

"Generally a champion wants to take part in battles. Not only does it add to their overall income but it also generates a positive reputation for that champion if the battle concludes in their favor."

"Making summoners want to summon them more..." He finished.

"Exactly." Grey said. "The more battles, the more reputation they earn, the more income they receive."

"But a champion doesn't have to battle all the time, right?"

"Indeed. Although they cannot live the lavish lifestyle they wish to live if they do not quote-unquote 'put in the effort.'"

"Hmm... well I guess that makes sense."

"To be honest, it is merely a trivial reason why the League exists. The prime reason is to settle disputes between nations and clans. These guidelines were added to match the summoner's own rules."

"Well I spend most of my time drinking and moping so..." He faltered in his statement.

Dexter and Grey glanced at each other for a quick second. "Worry not, friend. You are well liked according to the last battle. As soon as you become a full time champion, many summoners will wish to enlist you for battle. It will be up to you on whether or not you will accept them."

Arminian cracked him a small smile. "If you say so, Grey. We done here?"

"I am afraid you will have to stay here for the time being. Summoner Dexter may leave however."

Jojo groaned in annoyance as Dexter humbly walked away.

"Oi!" The large monkey called out.

"Yeah?" The yordle answered.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you go my room and tell Ahri that it'll be a while before I come back?"

Both summoners stared at the champion in awe.

"Long story. Just tell her for me, will ya?"

"Uh... sure." And with that he left.

"Now..." Grey sat next to his friend. "Tell me about this Bleak."

**~~~~~~With Vi and Caitlyn~~~~~~**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Vi snorted as she shot up from her sleep.

"Fuckin' alarm..." She rubbed her eyes, yawning.

It took her a couple of minutes to gather her bearings before she could even inch off the warmth of her bed. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as the Piltover Enforcer lugged herself into the bathroom for some good ol' fashion hygienic acts.

When she exited the bathroom she found her partner, Caitlyn, still comfortably tucked under her blankets, hair covering her face and button nose...

"And she says I sleep heavy..." Vi muttered as she slipped into her underwear and pants. How ironic it was that it was Vi, not Caitlyn, that awoke in the brink of dawn. It was she that had to get up early, and the funny part? She had no idea why. Someone had to get up early and the Sheriff surely wasn't going to.

Putting on her piercings and a light red jacket, she set out the door.

"Alright, Jojo... Time to wake up..." She stretched and lazily walked down the hall...

**~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~**

**Author's note: Well looks like Vi is in for a rude awakening, isn't she? Another short chapter, yeah sorry for that. Next chapter is gonna be longer though... promise. As always, thanks for the positive reviews and views and have a spectacular day!**


	21. A Crack in the Surface

**Chapter 21: A crack in the surface...**

"Can I get another, Miss?" A summoner called out. Tristana grinned before lazily tossing him a bottle of mead.

Rumble worked tirelessly to wipe away the spilt liquids occupying the counter. He then washed three more mugs and filled them up with a clear, bubbly liquid. However he was blankly staring into space, instead listening for any hint of disturbance in the bustling crowd.

Tristana slammed the tray in front of him, snapping him out of his monotonous routine. "Heya, Rumby! How ya holdin' up?"

Rumble quickly placed the three drinks on the tray. "I'd be a lot happier if SOMEONE would hurry up with the dishes!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Zac answered. "I keep leaving goo on it!"

"Ugh! Tris, can you cover me?"

"Will do!" She hopped over the counter.

Rumble moved towards the backroom. There, he saw Zac furiously scrubbing two plates which ironically became stained with more of his bodily substances.

"You got the cups! Why can't you get plates!?"

"Cause I don't actually have to touch the cups! Just rinse them out..."

"Zac, just get the cups out to Tris." Rumble started washing the the plates as the Secret Weapon hopped with a bucket full of mugs.

"Busy night, huh bro?"

"More like every night after a big battle... Damn summoners and their bets..."

"Bets?" Zac yelled from the bar.

"Yeah! A ton of 'em bet on Jojo's team. By the looks of it, they won."

"I saw how Jojo fights, dude's a monster!"

"And he's the reason why we're here!" A summoner interrupted. Some summoners whooped and hurrahed after that.

Rumble rolled his eyes and placed the clean dishes onto the rack. He then bolted towards the bar. Tristana had just tossed another bottle at a dehydrated summoner. In return she recieved a small bag of coins...

He narrowed his eyes... a bottle of mead didn't cost THAT much...

"Rumble, Blitz is here!" Zac shouted amidst the crowd.

"Finally!" He hopped over the bar and snatched a piece of paper clipped to a clothesline. "Oi, can I get three Sinister's for booth four!?" He ordered to the Steam Golem as he rolled up.

"Affirmative." Blitzcrank answered and disappeared behind the backroom.

The Mechanized Menace exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. He took it all back when he said he hated monotony. All the summoners bustling to and fro to get their drunk on was too much for him right now. Especially at six in the morning.

_"Who drinks at SIX in the MORNING?!"_

"Why thank you!" He heard Tristana say. Looking over she was walking away from booth four, medium-sized, red bags strapped to her belt.

"Whew!" Zac slumped next to the male yordle. "I dunno how you can deal with all of this, Rumble. These guys are downin' this faster than I've seen Gragas do!"

"Yeah... And Tris over there is probably the reason for it." He remarked.

"Say what?"

"Check it out." He pulled the amorphous blob closer. "Got a big smile on her face, a warm, soothing voice... No wonder they're giving her a huge tip..."

They watched as the Yordle Gunner smiled and thanked another summoner as she recieved another large bag of coins.

Zac frowned. "I do the same thing."

"Yeah but you ain't a girl. And definitely not Tristana."

"Eyes on the customers, bro. We still got more to serve." Zac smirked.

"Yeah, yeah... Imma keep my eyes on her. Make sure all they're givin' her are tips..."

"Relax, bro. They're all happy that they won a bet. I don't think they wanna cause trouble."

"Yeah that's my point. They're happy. What if they get _too _happy?"

"Alistar will kick them out." He happily replied. Rumble gazed at the door. The Minotaur stomped into the bar, looking ferocious as usual.

"That makes things easier." Rumble said as he readied another round of drinks. All for the champion.

"Rumble~!" Tristana sang, making him fumble (:D) the filling process a little. "Three Black Waters, please~!"

"Uh... Y-yeah! Sure!" He switched canisters before pouring a black, murky liquid into three plastic mugs.

"Smooth..." Zac giggled as he took out the orders.

"Shut up." Rumble shot some into his own maw. Confidence booster... He then eyed the patrons down before setting down another set of orders...

**~~~~~~With Dexter~~~~~~**

The young yordle wandered the hallway in search for Arminian's room. The corridor was slowly brightening which made it a lot easier to scan the doors.

"Hey, Dex!" A summoner passed by him. He waved in response.

"Dexter, s'up?" Another one called by.

"Hey, man." He walked slower, nearing the jungle origin champions. According to his bio, Jojo's room should be located nearby.

"Dexter?" The yordle paused. And here was the woman Jojo sought over.

"Oh...! Hello, Miss Vi."

The Piltover Enforcer patted his shoulder. "How are ya? Holdin' up alright?"

"For the most part... you wouldn't happen to know where Jojo lives, would ya?"

"Yeah I know where that punk lives. I was just about to head on over there myself. C'mon, this way."

Dexter watched her anxiously. "Uh... Punk?"

"Oh yeah...! Always sayin' _'fuck' _and having a wicked temper. I even gave him a nickname... _sweetheart._"

"Isn't that kind of... intimate, Miss?"

"What? No! I mean... I don't mean it that way." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh! I know what you mean now." He said quickly, sensing the awkwardness.

"Yeah, yeah..! I mean it, not like in a sweet way, but a more... playful way... I'm just teasing him, y'know?"

"Playful?" Dexter repeated.

"Y'know what...? Forget I said anything..." She turned her head away. Her cheeks felt hot.

"Alright." Dexter walked on in silence. Though slightly inconvenient for the past few hours, he admitted it was nice to be back at the Institute instead of wandering aimlessly throughout Bandle City. Just wandering... searching... wondering...

"Here we are." Vi snapped him out of his trance. She knocked on the door gently. "Hey, sweetheart. Time to get up."

Dexter smirked. She glared at him quickly.

**Knock. Knock.**

The yordle summoner then recalled why he was here. _"...tell Ahri that it'll be a while before I come back."_

_"But he also said he had a thing for Vi..."_ Dexter stopped for a moment. He remembered when Jojo spoke to him about his past... He knew that Dexter had told a lie that night, a complete lie and yet he still came to his aid against Sejuani.

_"Time to repay the favor." _He confidently decided. "Oh yeah! I just remembered...!"

Vi ceased her knocking. "Remembered what?"

"He's uh... out."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Out? Out where?" She asked suspiciously.

"For a... walk. He said that. I kind of forgot." He fibbed. Vi seemed to have bought it.

"-Sigh- Him and his damn late night walks... Probably why he gets into so much trouble.." She swiveled on her foot and headed for the cafeteria. "I'm gonna go look for him, alright?"

"Er.. He said he'll be back in an hour or so!" He half-truthed. Recalling that the cafe was closed.

"Well in that case..." She yawned. "I'm going back to bed. See you, Dex."

"Bye..." He waved nonchalantly, silently grateful that Vi wasn't one to investigate too much. When she was out of sight, he knocked on the door again. "Ahri...?"

He heard a snort, followed by the soft creak of his spring bed. He frowned when he heard someone cursing under their breath.

"Whaddya want?! Botherin' me while I'm tryna take a nap..!" The Loose Cannon swung open the door.

Dexter was petrified! He had been told that it was Ahri awaiting him. But Jinx herself stood before him... Wearing nothing but a large shirt and...

_"Is she even wearing underwear?!"_

"Seriously, ya little runt. Ya better have a good reason to bother me..." She growled, swiping the hair out of her eyes. Little did she know that Dexter had the grand view of her unmentionable clothing due to their height differences.

_"Black underwear...!? P-pink...!? O-oh! Shit!"_

"And what are you starin'-"

"N-nothing! Nothing! Sorry to bother you!" Dexter frantically scattered from there. His face bright red and a massive lump in his throat. Jinx watched in confusion but shrugged regardless and slammed the door. She then jumped back onto Jojo's bed, falling back asleep instantaneously... Completely ignoring the fact that her underwear was rather revealing...

**~~~~~~Two hours later. Entrance of the S.T.F. Headquarters~~~~~~**

"...under probabtion-"

"Whatever."

"So no more incidents, Mr. Arminian." They slid him a metal tray. The contents were a leather scabbard and two small red pouches filled with gold coins.

"Uh-huh..."

An officer stepped in front of him. "Hold it. One last scan."

Jojo tensed up and clenched his jaw. Grey tapped his shoulder.

_"Relax..."_

_"Three scans and now they want another one? Tell them to get out of my face."_

_"Standard procedure, my friend. For the safety of everyone."_

_"...Three... Scans... Grey..."_

_"Ssh... All in good time."_

"Scan complete. Readings show-"

"Nothing." Jojo remarked. "As always."

The officer narrowed his eyes. Grey cleared his throat. "Have we reached the end of the interrogation, gentlemen?"

They all begrudgingly nodded.

"Then I believe Mr. Arminian is free to leave. I will escort you." He gestured for him to follow.

"Please do." The large monkey snidely said. "Who _knows_ what will happen if I was left alone."

The other officers looked ready to kill as Jojo smugly grinned and followed his friend out the room.

"Mr. Arminian... I must ask that you do not aggravate the other officers."

"Can ya ask them not to piss me off? Otherwise I'm just gonna keep on doing it."

"If I may ask, why must you be so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm just not taking their shit."

"Arminian..."

"... what?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset. What're you talkin' about?"

"... Why are you upset...?" He slowed his pace.

"I... I'm not."

"Is it because of Miss Sejuani?"

"No. It's not. Seriously, Grey. I'm fine."

"Is it because of the summoners?"

"No."

"Tomodachi, pray tell... What troubles you...?"

"W-what?"

"Friend." Grey gently replied.

"Oh..." Arminian seemed to have looked towards the walls for answers before actually speaking. He contemplated between shrugging of this moment and letting loose. It had been a long night once again for Jojo and he was already exhausted despite how early it was in the morning. How ironic it was for him that the more he became involved with the League... The less peace he was actually getting... He finally sighed. "A lot."

"Halt. Let us discuss this in a more suitable environment." He conjured up white tendrils that manipulated themselves into seats. He then indicated for him to sit.

"Seriously?" He stared at him.

"Yes." Grey answered. "A friend assists those who are '_down on their luck'. _I am your friend."

Arminian slowly sat down.

"Now." Grey mirrored his actions. "What bothers you?"

Jojo opened his mouth to say something, instead all he seemed to do was sigh again. He then slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He didn't know exactly where to start.

"At ease..." He held up his hands. "You do not have to speak right now if you do not wish to."

"No I do...! Otherwise I might just explode." He then reverted back to silence... Struggling to interpret his thoughts into actual words... If only he could just telegraph his thoughts to his human friend...

_"Oh wait..."_

Arminian peered deeply into Grey's eyes. Images of Vi, the Forgotten, and his dream raced through his mind. It twist and turned all over it. They both seemed to fall into a state of reverie as neither of them moved nor did they blink...

Whatever Jojo's fears were for Vi, Grey immediately felt them, whatever his hatred was for his former gang, Grey understood them. And his dream... Grey relived it as well... The fire, the beatings, the execution... and the running... Grey was Jojo for that moment.

They remained that way for a minute more before Grey broke off, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He shook his head... Something had disturbed him whilst in that trance. He didn't want to show it however.

"Oh my..." He said while Jojo blinked to moisture into his eyes. "I see now..."

"Yeah..." Arminian yawned. "Plus I didn't get much sleep... Fuckin' Ahri and the summoners..."

"The stress is getting to you I presume..."

"You have no idea..." He put his hands in his face. "I messed up, Grey... I fuckin' messed up. Now I got Ahri and Nidalee in my room and Vi's coming."

"Then why are you still discussing on what to do?"

"I already lied to her...!" He groaned. "I didn't even have to... and I did. Now if I go to her she's gonna be PISSED that I lied, and even more pissed that I decided to tell her now..."

"Arminian you cannot just run."

Jojo eyed him... Memories from when they first met began to flash into his mind. "And I fucked her... In the heat of the moment! How do I tell her that? She'll kill me!"

"Mr. Arminian, please take a deep breath." Grey held his shoulder. The large monkey did so. "Now this happened when?"

"Uh...think two and a half days ago? Right after my first battle... I know that..."

"Mr. Arminian you have to understand that at that point in time, Miss Vi and you were merely associates."

"I know, I know... But it feels like I've known her for so long...! And she doesn't like Ahri... And neither do I! It was just the heat of the moment and even she's regretting it now...!"

Grey nodded. "Understand this, Arminian. It would be better to tell her the truth. It will let her know that you can be trusted."

"Hah... Trust..." Arminian laughed weakly.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

The question hit him like a bullet. "What?" What was Grey inferring by what he wished to do with Vi?

"Apologies. I meant are you going to confront her?"

"I... don't... know..."

"You do not know?"

"I mean I do but... I'm not sure it's right..."

"Arminian."

"I kind of want to, and don't get all soft on me, I wanna date her. Cause she's kind of cool, really... But..."

"But..?"

"I hurt her... And I don't know if she can see past that... And even if she does... Will she even like me? Even after all of this?" He then groaned in frustration. "Gods... What am I doing right now...?"

Grey folded his hands together. "Hmm... Interesting..."

"What's so interesting...?"

"Well... you could be in a state of infatuation for her. Yet... you rushed to aid her when she was on the brink of death. Yes it is true that infatuation can be on a deeper level as well, but my instincts tell me that you may be, dare I say it, in love..."

Jojo covered his face. "Am I? I mean... that's a serious accusation right there... and I've known her for like, a week.."

"To quote many others, 'love works in mysterious ways'. Most individuals still do not understand it."

"I don't fucking understand it. Do you?"

"Of course not! Why, I am but still a child of this world."

"Yet here you are installing wisdom upon me. You're dating Lux, too."

Grey chuckled quietly. "Bestowing. Not installing. Do you wish to know my how I felt with Miss Crownguard?"

Arminian gave him a look. "Why? Would that help?"

"To share my experiences with you may allow you to sort out your priorities more easily." Grey folded his arms. His black eyes watched him fondly.

"Fine. Shoot. How did you feel?"

"Speechless. Ecstatic. Entranced."

"Not to be an asshole but... that doesn't help."

"Oh but it does."

"How...?"

"That is for you to figure out."

"Jeez THANKS, Grey!" He said, sarcasm evident.

"But I will say you must be confident."

"Not so confident right about now. Gimme another way."

"There is no other way, Jojo..."

Arminian frowned. He rubbed his temples now, trying to piece together a plan. "It's too early for this." He grunted.

"Better early than late."

"I'm not an early guy..." He countered.

"But Arminian, what do you fear might happen?"

"She'll stomp me into the void, literally and metaphorically..."

"Figuratively... Not metaphorically. And why would Miss Vi do that?" Grey inched closer. "You are not a wretched individual. Just a broken one who is struggling to pick up the pieces and I daresay, you are doing rather well."

"Yeah but... All her fuckin' friends hate me."

"Miss Crownguard's friends and family do not like me either."

"They don't?" Jojo tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Hmmhmm... They find my overall jovial nature... disturbing..."

Jojo couldn't help but laugh a little. Grey joined him. "Well I can't disagree with them."

"See?" The summoner smiled. "And yet here we are discussing your burdens and bonding."

"Yeah, yeah, okay... Don't make it weird. I hear what you're saying, Grey."

"Of course." They sat in silence. In the distance they heard bellowing and shouting. They both immediately dismissed the noises however as unintelligible babbling could be made out of it... It was only Gnar.

Jojo stood up suddenly and breathed deeply. "I'm gonna do it."

"Pardon?" The asian male tilted his head.

"I'm gonna tell her everything that I didn't say to her. Meaning Ahri, Jinx, the lying. I'm gonna come clean. Right there."

"It will hurt. But it is better to come clean."

"Be there with me."

Grey tilted his head. "You wish for me to accompany you?"

"I'm gonna tell the truth. She probably won't believe me... But you... She'll believe you, Grey. You're the most honest guy in this whole damn place."

Grey nodded. "I simply try to do what is morally right." He said rather humbly.

"Then help me do what is morally right." Jojo walked towards the Champion's Quarters. Grey dispersed his conjuration and trailed behind him...

**~~~~~~Vi and Caitlyn's Room~~~~~~**

"Agh..!" Caitlyn fell on her back. Her head bumping the floor. "Vi...!" She stood up, her hair all ruffled. "Vi!" She smacked her friend's leg as she lay there, snoring loudly.

Caitlyn stomped her foot. "VI!" She roared.

The Piltover Enforcer jolted upright. "MEH!?" She rubbed her eyes. "Wha-?! Where is he?!"

"There isn't anybody in here but you and I! You knocked me off the bed again!" She fumed as she attempted to straighten her dark brown, long hair.

Vi rolled her eyes and fell back on her pillow. "Aww... Sorry, cupcake... But did ya really have to wake me up? Shit... Givin' me a heart attack over nothin'."

The Sheriff sighed in frustration and stomped into the bathroom. Vi could hear her muttering to herself. She snickered.

She then spread herself all over the bed and gave out a huge yawn. That dream she had was enthralling...

Vi had been fighting Jinx, all by herself. It was hectic. Smashing through wall after wall to chase her. Until finally... she cornered her. It all seemed too familiar... Except for the look of fear in the Loose Cannon's face... Vi felt confident this time around. Her nemesis was out of bullets, and out of luck. And then, out of nowhere... She heard a voice, demanding, burning like fire into her ears. It yelled, "STOP!" and made her freeze. But before she could turn around she woke up. It was weird though, that voice sounded familiar...

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"And here's Jojo." Vi slid off her bed and went to the door. "About time, sweetheart. I thought you had ran like a little bi- Oh...!"

In front of the officer stood a small, red-haired little girl... Annie. She was carrying Tibbers in one hand and a flower in another. However she wasn't smiling. She looked... concerned.

"Annie...! Uh.. What're you doing here?"

The child furrowed her brow. "Is Mister here?"

"Mister?" She thought for a moment. "Oh Jojo? No. Jojo isn't here... At least not yet... He's probably in his room."

Annie shook her head. "No he isn't. Jinx is there."

"... What..."

**~~~~~~With Jojo and Grey~~~~~~**

"Alright so first, I have to go wake up Ahri. She's gonna help me come clean."

"Miss Ahri?"

"Yeah you should try talking to her. No really, Ahri's not as bad as everyone says." He added upon seeing Grey's expression.

"If you insist. After that?"

"We head on over to Vi's. The big finale happens there." Jojo then rubbed his hands. His tail was swishing and swirling erratically. "Can you feel it? Your nerves on the edge?"

"No. But I believe you are experiencing anxiety."

"Never felt this tingly feelin' before. Whew!" Jojo skipped a bit. "This is new...!"

"Hmmhmm... Breathe my friend."

Jojo pounded a wall with both his hands. "Fuck, man! I don't think I can do it...!"

"Relax."

Arminian stopped again. His head on a wall. "She's gonna be sooo angry...!"

"Yes, she may be. But it would make her feel better knowing that you would tell her the truth rather than lie."

Arminian sighed. "Okay... Okay... Let's do it." He resumed walking. As he looked up he could see Vi walking down the hall. His room was in sight. The Irrepressible Survivor felt sick as Vi closed in on him. Behind her was...

"Aargh... She brought Annie?! C'mon!" He whined.

"You!" Vi growled. Jojo gave her a bewildered look. Why was she yelling at him? "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?!"

Jojo glanced at Grey, who merely shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Keeping her in your room on the down low? What the fuck, Jojo!?"

"Okay first of all, sorry you had to hear that, Annie." They all looked at the child. She smiled feebly but continued to look down. "Second of all, just listen to me for moment. There's a legit reason why I did it! I swear!"

Vi folded her arms, her fists were clenched. Good thing she didn't have her Hextech Gauntlets on. "I'm listening." She practically snarled.

"The media, all those summoners, they were chasing her and harassing her and stuff. I lended her a hand. They wouldn't leave so I let her and Nidalee spend the night. And now I feel like sh-" His eyes darted to the Dark Child briefly. "Like crap... So I wanted to come clean to you now. I'm sorry I lied to you. I really a-"

Vi furiously rubbed her temples. "Seriously?! Nidalee and Jinx?! Who the hell are you? Draven?"

"Wait... Jinx? What're you talking about?"

"You let that little rat stay in your room because summoners were following her and then you let Nidalee stay in your room?" She had a look of disgust on her face.

"Whoa, whoa!" Arminian shook his head. "I did NOT let Jinx stay in my room. I let AHRI. It was Ahri and Nidalee! And we didn't do anything!"

"Right... Cause Annie here was hallucinating when Jinx opened your door. YOUR door!"

Jojo gazed at Grey incredulously. "Yeah, right... Like I'd let that crazy girl in my room... quit playing with me."

She turned to Annie, who seemed to have wanted to avoid this conversation as much as possible. "Annie, may I ask who answered Jojo's door when you knocked on it?"

"Jinx..." She meekly replied. Vi then turned around, an ''I-told-you-so-" manner on her face.

"Mhmm! Thought so!"

"No, no, no. It was Ahri and Nidalee. I did not- you know what? We're right here! Why don't I prove it to you!?" He unlocked his door. But decided to slowly open it. "Oh yeah! And once I show you, Vi, you need to shut up and let me explain... myself?" His jaw dropped.

It wasn't Ahri and Nidalee laying on his bed. It was Jinx, the Loose Cannon, dressed in nothing but a large black shirt and a rather thin underwear. She was cuddling with his pillow with one leg outstretched.

"But... B-but..." Arminian stammered. What the fuck just happened? Arminian didn't know... Only one other ttime he felt this shocked... And that resulted in him running from dozens of officers and gang members.

"I am so done with you." Vi turned and walked away.

"Wait... Wait... wait, wait!" He protested but the Piltover Enforcer had ignored him. Grey had gently motioned Annie away from the doorway. Lingerie wasn't appropriate for children.

"Vi!" Jojo called, keeping his eyes on Jinx. He still didn't understand what just took place right now. "Vi! Wait! Come back!"

"Fuck off, already!" She sneered, disappearing down the hall.

Jojo stood at his doorway. Completely stupefied. He wanted to move but his legs appeared locked in place. Jinx was in his bed, half-naked even, instead of Ahri and Nidalee. Jinx... was here...

"Mr. Arminian?" Grey said.

He didn't respond. The only sound that came from him was his breathing, which quickened in pace gradually.

"Mister...? Annie tugged at his gambeson. Jojo flinched slightly before wildy looking between her, Grey and the sleeping Jinx.

"Wha-what... What is she doing in my room...?" His eyes rested on Grey who shrugged anxiously. "What is... What is..." His voice became louder with every second. Grey knew what was about to happen and covered the little girl's ears. "What the **FUCK **is she doing in my room?!"

Grey knelt beside Annie. "Miss Annabelle, may I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What..?"

"Please escort _Mister _to your room. I will be there shortly." He got up. "Mr. Arminian, please follow Ms. Annie."

"No, no! What the FUCK?!" Grey managed to cover Annie's ears just in time. "Why? Why?! Why is she here!? WHY IS SHE HERE, GREY?!" He shouted at him.

"I do not know! I was under the impression that it was Ms. Ahri and Ms. Nidalee. I am just as perplexed as you!"

Arminian started for Jinx, who had murmured and got up. "Oh! There ya are!"

"No, no, no. Arminian. No!" Grey said firmly. He stood in front of him and pushed Jojo back. Annie helplessly watched them. "This is not what we discussed, Jojo." He shifted his weight to counter Arminian's rage. Jojo was strong, Grey knew that. But Grey himself was not to be underestimated as he slowly inched him back as the hybrid thrashed in his grip.

**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" **

Jinx yawned. "Hey, partner, it's like... way too early to be yelling. And where were you?! You missed somethin' that was hilarious!"

"Mr. Arminian. Please leave immediately. I will handle this." Grey shoved the large monkey back. He then sliced the air with his right hand, making an S-motion. Two spectrals, resembling robed summoners, appeared before Arminian and blocked him. Jojo gritted his teeth and growled. Every second he stared at the Loose Cannon made him want to lash out at her. She had ruined his chance, his chance to come clean... and she didn't even care.

Annie pulled him away from his room. "Mister...?"

Jojo didn't answer. He was thinking of fifty ways to murder Jinx. All of them involved throwing her through several layers of marble floors. It was extreme, yes, but then again his anger clouded his ability to think...

"Mister...!"

"What?" He snapped, upon seeing her flinch, clearly offended, he stopped and looked away. After that he breathed in and out slowly two times, finally he reopened them and looked straight at the Noxian child. "I'm sorry. What's the matter, Annie?"

"Are you okay..?" She asked. Even though everything went wrong just a few seconds ago, Arminian admitted that Annie's presence had calmed him down a bit... just a bit...

"I'm... Where are we going?"

"Um... Mister Grey said to go to my room..."

"Okay... Lead the way..."

**~~~~~~With Riven and Fenris~~~~~~**

The Exile tapped Fenris' right ear. He stopped as soon as she did.

"Good." She then tapped his left ear. Fenris continued on. "Very good." Riven then traced her finger in a circle on the top of his head. The wolf lowered himself, ears going flat, tail extending upward. He bared his teeth. Riven chuckled to herself. "Excellent, Fenris. Now we may communicate without making a sound."

The wolf snorted and rose up from his hostile stance. He let out a soft bark at her statement and proceeded onward. The sun was high in the sky as the duo sauntered down the trail. They had been travelling all morning... well Fenris had been. Riven had remained on top of him for hours. But do not be mistakened as there were many occasions where she offered to walk beside him to relieve him from her weight. Everytime she did so, Fenris would stop walking and wouldn't budge till she rode again.

Riven watched him closely. Fenris was strange... A man, who had wolf ears where his human one's should be. Not to mention a tail that extended past his trousers and three inch nails... But the fact that he could transform in a giant, gray wolf was the icing on the cake for Riven... and yet she felt right at home with him. It was almost as if being around him was hypnotizing... which had to be untrue she thought because she clearly knew what she was doing...

**Grrr...**

She swirled her finger over his head. He dropped low and became hostile. Riven flipped the cover on her sheathe, exposing the handle of her blade.

She then cupped his nose with her left hand. Fenris began to sniff the air in front of them. The ex-soldier from Noxus narrowed her eyes when Fenris stopped and began to growl lowly.

_"An ambush..." _She readied her blade. She knew the roads of Runeterra were unsafe but to attack her and a giant wolf in the middle of broad daylight? Whoever wanted that was either incredibly stupid... _"Or really dangerous..."_

"Hush..." She rubbed his throat to silence the low growl that arose in it. She surveyed the area. This had been the third time they had to stop along their travels since Noxus...

Riven touched his right ear. Fenris moved onward, keeping his guard up while at it. It was eerie... watching the trees and bushes dance with the light breeze. Knowing that they hid an unpleasant surprise with every swish. But what could be hiding behind there?

The Exile squinted into the distance... She saw nothing in the canvas of oaks and ferns... Holding her broken sword at chest level, all the while the wolf/man continuously growled and snarled at the space in front of them. Suddenly they heard rustling. Something was running away from them!

"Hyah!" She slapped his rump, signaling him to leap over the brush.

Whatever it was yelped. Riven leaned ahead to see Fenris trapping a tiny fox underneath his paws. Riven sighed.

"Let it go..." Fenris lifted his left paw up. The fox scrambled away. Riven redirected her companion back onto the main road. She could still feel her blood rushing all throughout her. She was sure there was danger afoot but apparently she was incorrect. Little did she know that as they skulked away, she was in fact correct...

"That was close..." A forgotten soldier whispered while clingling to a branch. The only thing distinguishable from her attire were her red eyes.

"Yeah..." Another one breathed. His hood slipped off his head to reveal his jet black hair and pure white eyes. "We should warn Bleak... How in the Stars did Fenris escape?"

"You're telling me..." The female Forgotten soldier swung down quietly, eyeing the duo in the distance. "You think Boss knows?"

"The very same boss that observes the torturing of the very same Fenris? No. I don't think he knows." He sarcastically replied.

"Shut up, White." She rolled her eyes. Her partner chuckled to himself. "Now unshut up and tell me what are we to do again."

"He was specific. Let Bleak infiltrate the Institute while we provide backup. Then we pose as regular summoners and spy on Jojo."

"But Fenris has escaped now... Should we go back?"

"Back to an angry Boss. I'd rather keep my skin. Don't know about you." He pulled his hood back over his head.

"Eh heh heh... Good point." She rubbed the back of her neck. "But what about Fenris?"

"Do you wanna deal with a five ton wolf the size of saber cat?"

"No. But they'll find out where he ran off. And if they find out we've been holding out with him the whole time?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"We're not holding out. Just playing smart. Relax, Rubes. They ain't gonna touch you. Not while I'm here at least." He casually replied. She blushed.

"Shut up..."

**~~~~~~With Jojo and Annie~~~~~~**

"And this is when me and Amumu went to the 'ternament'! See? Our team got first place!" Annie held a medium-sized frame in front of Jojo. However the large monkey stared blankly out the window. Annie huffed and tapped his knee, gaining his attention.

"Hmm?"

"See?" She held it up again. Jojo examined the picture with boredom. He recognized the little mummified child next to cheerful, celebrating Annie. Behind then stood a beefy, muscular man sporting a very well-endowed mustache. He was holding a huge rectangle shield made out of ice. Next to him Jojo immediately felt his blood boil and his head pound with anger. The Loose Cannon smiled menacingly in the background, aiming her gun directly at the camera it seemed. He didn't even notice the figure leaning casually against a bronze lamppost next to her. His head was turned away from the camera.

Jojo growled lowly. "That's great."

"Yah! Me and Amumu beat everyone! And Tibbers ate the big worm thingy!'

Jojo nodded his head and dismissed her, he didn't honestly give a shit about that right now. All he cared about was Vi and now she hated his guts. All because of Jinx. Because Jinx had to be Jinx at the wrong moment. To think he actually considered her an okay candidate for a friend...

He grunted and looked around. He wanted to smash something...

"We saw your fight last night. Tibbers thinks you were too nice to everyone."

Jojo flinched at the statement. _"You got that right..."_

"It was cool when you 'beated' the Dragon and Fiddle!" She exclaimed. "I remember when me and Tibbers-"

Arminian inspected the window... He half-expected Vi and Caitlyn to come running around the corner like last time... He wished the Piltover Enforcer came by... The anger that seaped into him was starting to overwhelm him, making him restless. It begged for control over him, to make him explode with fury. It fogged his thoughts, instead filling it with enticing thoughts of rampage and destruction.

"Right, Mister?" Annie inquired. Jojo glanced back at her. He had no idea what she said prior.

"What...?" He grunted.

"Isn't the Dragon kind of wimpy?"

"Yeah... sure..." He attempted to regain his composure. Snapping at a little girl for no reason wasn't the type of thing he would do.

"-but I hate Baron. He ate Tibbers one time and I got really, really mad."

Jojo sat on her bed and folded his arms. "What'd you do when while you were mad?"

"I burned him!" She triumphantly laughed. He looked down... Silently wishing he could just burn whoever made him angry...

_"I guess it wouldn't be the as satisfying though..."_

"I hate it when people hurt Tibbers! Makes me wanna... UNNNHHH!" She clenched her fist, which begun to shake uncontrollably. She then breathed and ceased the ire inside her. Some smoke emitted from her arms and head...

At that moment Jojo looked at Annie with peculiar interest. He saw something inside her- which reminded him of his younger self... Someone who was just as ill-tempered as he was.

"Do they like to hurt Tibbers all the time?"

"Yes! It's annoying! Everytime he wants to play, they attack him!"

"And lemme guess- You go all berserk on them, don't you?"

"Grrr..." She clutched her bear's paw tightly. Arminian let out a small smile. He understood exactly what this child felt- To have someone try and take away something you loved. As if they owned you-

* * *

_"You gonna give it back or what?!" The young Jojo held another young boy the collar. He glared at the larger, older boy who held something shiny in his hand._

_"Hmm..." He grinned. His friend whimpered. _

_"D-dude... Just gi-give him his pendant, man!"_

_"Nah, nah. I wanna see what 'she' does."_

_Arminian growled and slammed the unfortunate boy into the ground. He then charged for the larger boy. Someone grabbed his shoulder.  
_

_"Cease these childish antics at once..." Boss appeared, an unemotional look upon his face. His body language addressed that he was calm yet somewhat disappointed. "Arminian... my son... Why have you injured Amit?"_

_The young Jojo breathed heavily, very muscle in his body was tensed right down to his core. "Tell him to gimme back my fucking pendant..." He spat with such a venomous tone. His eye were locked on the larger boy's own._

_"Ocelot, my son, why have you taken Arminian's possession?"_

_The larger boy had an apathetic expression while he tossed the pendant back at Jojo. "Just havin' some fun."_

_"Would you say Arminian is having fun? Or maybe Amit?"_

_His eyes darted to his injured friend who trembled on the ground, sniffling and choking back tears as he held onto his right arm. It had been bent at an odd angle. Behind him, two robed figures glided to his side and knelt down, tending to the poor boy._

_"No."_

_"I believe an apology is in order than..."_

_He looked up and down at Jojo. The large monkey hadn't taken his eyes off of him. The hateful stare he was giving him. Oh how he secretly loved it... If only Boss hadn't showed up... __"Sorry." He said. _

_"See? We mustn't aggravate each other, we mustn't fight. For we are all the same, united underneath a single name... We are all Forgotten. Allies on and off the battlefield..." He looked between the three. "One must take care to remember that."_

_The younger Jojo scoffed silently at the statement. Truth be told he loathed being here. You were either prey or predator. There was no in between... There was no peace... And unfortunately that's exactly what he longed for now..._

_"Now come, the all of you. Tonight, your training session will be with Umbra..."_

_In the back, they all heard Amit give out a ghastly moan. Jojo and Ocelot briefly met eyes again before looking back at Boss. They made not a sound as he guided them into his chambers with a sadistic smile hidden on his lips..._

* * *

"Mister, are you even listening to me?" Annie whined. Jojo blinked his eyes as the room brightened. Annie was in front of him, hands on her hips, lip curled into a pouty way.

"Sorry I blacked out for a second... What is it?"

"I said, do you like it here?"

"Somewhat. Why?"

"A lot of people said you hate living here." Annie tossed Tibbers onto her bed and climbed up. Jojo let his gaze wander towards her floor. He didn't really like it here either, with the fighting and hostility. But he admitted it was a little better from his old place back on Zaun.

"They're not wrong... But it's not so bad." He answered. "Do you like living here?"

Annie smiled. "Yup! Everyone is nice to me! But Tibbers hates it here."

"Oh yeah? Why does he?" Jojo asked.

"Udyr." She seemed to have cringed at the name. It was funny... seeing little Annie cringe in disgust at a name like that. Jojo pondered over why the child hated whoever that may be.

"Whose Udyr?"

"A bad man!"

"Uh... Why is he bad?"

"He wears 'aminals'!"

"Oh that guy...!" Jojo exclaimed, recalling the Ionian Spirit Walker. "Yeah I guess Tibbers wouldn't like someone like that."

"Do you like him?"

Arminian shrugged. "I don't really know him, Annie."

"Do you like Tibbers?" She held her bear in front of his face. Arminian could feel heat radiating off of the toy.

"Uh... sure."

The little girl beamed at his answer. "Tibbers likes you too!"

Jojo smiled warmly at her. Truth be told Annie was one of the few champions he enjoyed being around. She was... innocent, congenial even... Not to mention she was literally the second champion to actually tolerate his presence. Being around Annie reminded Jojo so much of his child self... Whatever he salvaged from his memory anyway... It was strange yet soothing to watch the Dark Child live such a carefree and safe life away from any real danger...

Almost at once he recalled when Garen and Darius barged into her room, accusing him of wanting to sexually molest her.

He winced at the thought. _"The fuck is wrong with them...? Thinking I'd do something like that... Sheesh..." _He slouched his back and shoulders and sighed. The next thought that ran through his mind was Vi and Caitlyn peeking around the corner. There disappointed and angry faces judging him as those soldiers held their blades close to him...

_"I am so done with you..." _The words echoed in his mind... He began to feel his chest become heavy. One chance... And he blew it. At least he blamed himself for it. Now Vi wouldn't ever talk to him again, hell... She wouldn't even so much as look his way even. All because he decided to be more open, and friendly. This was why Jojo Arminian hated everything...

"Mister?" He felt her hand tug at his gauntlets.

"Hmm?" He forced himself to focus on the red-headed child.

"Why was Vi screaming at you...?" She asked, sadly.

Arminian swallowed. He considered the idea of lying to her, but what would that achieve? Absolutely nothing at this point. Besides, it's not like anything inappropriate, right?

"Vi... Vi..." He tried to start but couldn't find the right words. Annie watched him tentatively with her great, emerald eyes. "I think Vi... -sigh- Y'know how she hates Jinx, right?"

She nodded. "Jinx is... weird..."

"Yeah well... I made the mistake of interacting with her."

Annie blinked.

"I became her... well... friend I guess."

"Oh...!"

"So I was in way over my head... because she snuck into my room for whatever reason..."

"She is... weird..." She repeated.

"And Vi found out... So she got really f... Flippin' mad..."

The young pyromancer frowned. "That's not fair! It was Jinx's fault!"

"Yeah well... Story of my life, kid." Jojo let out a weak chuckle. He heard the footsteps of someone approaching the door. Narrowing his eyes at it, he clenched his fists. However as it was only Grey, he relaxed.

The summoner pointed to the door. "Why is this wide open?"

"The last time I was left alone in the room with Annie, everyone thought I was trying to have se-" He stopped. "People thought I was a pedophile."

"That may be one of the stupidest accusations I have ever heard." Grey walked into her room. "Hello again, Miss Annie."

"Mr. Grigori!" She hugged the summoner. Jojo blinked. Grey's first name was Grigori?

The asian male stroked the top of her crimson-coloured hairs, almost father-like even... Arminian watched in awe as the two broke apart... and _smiled!_

"Oh.. Apologies Mr. Arminian... Miss Annie and I go way back."

Jojo scratched his chin. "I didn't know you two knew each other... Grigori."

Grey closed his eyes and nodded slightly. He then took a seat next to the large, troubled monkey. Jojo watched between the two as Annie hopped next to him and leaned on his robes, clearly comfortable with herself. "When I first arrived at the Institute. Miss Annie was the very first champion that I had summoned for my very first skirmish."

"Oh yeah? You chose her first?"

Grey shook his head. "Not at all! I would have chosen the Grandmaster at Arms, Jax, but due to my low rank as a newly established summoner... I was not allowed access to such a champ."

Arminian let his jaw slack a little. "What do you mean 'not allowed'? I thought any summoner can use any champion for their battles?"

Grey chuckled a little. "As did I when I first arrived. But that is for another time, my friend. For now we have other matters to attend to." He paused, letting his eyes slowly examine the Dark Child and then the Irrepressible Survivor. "I spoke with Miss Jinx, however difficult the process may have been despite my cordial nature."

The fire that had ceased inside of Jojo roared once more at the mentioning of the Loose Cannon's name. His outrage spoke in the form of a single, malicious growl at the name. "And..."

"There was a break-in last night." Grey stated.

"What does _that _have to do with this?" He sneered.

"Well it seems that Miss Jinx had been absent at the time of the crime. Her alibi is that she had been taking a bath at the League's public bathhouse."

Jojo's temper had risen considerably since Grey sat down. Not because of the summoner himself, no, but because of how much he stalled when it came to the previous event. He hated that... a lot.

"Get to it!" He snapped. Grey cocked a brow and stood up.

"Come with me."

Jojo gave him a bewildered look. "Why?

"You are tense and furious. I will explain to you everything I have managed to gather talking to her while we walk. Plus, I promised Miss Annie a treat everytime she wins one of her matches."

Arminian wasn't one to pry, but it seriously surprised him seeing how close Annie was with his established summoner. So he didn't say anything as they walked out the door, hand-in-hand while she was humming happily to herself again... When a few seconds ago, she was red-faced, fist clenched, growling at the thought of anyone hurting her favorite friend and pet bear. The mood swing was very similar to his...

Maybe she was more like him than he originally thought...

* * *

"Where are we going?" His cavilled remark did not infuriate the summoner, for he understood why Jojo was acting this way. Annie, as cheerful and full of life as always skipped ahead of the two males.

"Stay within sight, Miss Annie!" Grey warned.

"Okay!"

"Grey, seriously. Tell me, what the fuck did you find out?"

"Careful, my friend." He said. With an insouciant gesture towards the child ahead of him, both males slowed their pace. "Now. As I was saying. Miss Jinx had been returning back to her quarters."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... What happened next? Why'd that little bitch sneak into my room?" He spat. Grey detected the short tempered take-no-shit Jojo rising out of his friend. According to previous involuntary observations, this usually meant that unless tended to immediately, his next actions would result in a physical outlash at anything unfortunate enough to provoke one.

"It would seem that Miss Jinx claims that something had taken residence in her room, hence the break in and so decided to retreat to your quarters..."

"She was being chased?"

"Uh... No, Mr. Arminian." Grey frowned. "She states that the only reason she chose you was because she considered you as her only friend..."

That sentence only seemed to make Jojo angrier. "Then why the fuck didn't she just ask me?!"

Grey held up his hands. "To be fair, Mr. Arminian. At the time you were being held in custody."

"Then why didn't she just call the S.T.F.?!"

"Ah... I wondered why she had not done that as well. Her reasoning to that question is quote-unquote, 'I hate cops. Cops are boring. You are just as boring. I am going to sleep now.'"

Arminian halted his movement and stood there, staring at Grey with such a deadly glare mixed with disbelief. He then turned around and made his way towards his room.

Grey dashed in front of him. "No, no, no. Mr. Arminian, I strongly recommend to drop the subject."

"Why?! She basically ruined my time here in one morning! Tell me why I shouldn't go over there right now and hang her over a cliff by her hair?!"

"Because I will not allow that. And... let me finish." He added after Arminian gave him the 'Oh yeah?!' type of look. "Do you really wish to stoop down to her level? You spout about changing yourself but do you really wish to?"

As angry as Jojo may have been, Grey's question smacked him. Figuratively. Yes it was true... He _did _wanna stop being so easy to enrage. It was actually quite tiring to be so. But it also proved to be equally the ordeal to be calm when literally everyday of his crime-filled life was him living as a basic flesh sack of wrath. In fact, Arminian could not remember a time when he wasn't so choleric...

...until he arrived here and met her again. He didn't know what made him like Vi so much. Perhaps it was the way she looked compared to other females. She was tomboyish, even among standards. But it couldn't be looks alone... No, no, Vi also had personality... She was brash... He also loved the fact she didn't take any lip from anyone, even if they were stronger than her. That... was sexy to him. He loved someone who stood their ground... Hell, even the way she spoke to him while angry just entralled him. Vi... In other words, was perfect to him...

And now she hated him more than before they met a second time... All because he tried to be friendly...

"At first? Yeah. But being friendly is why I'm in this situation, Grey. So yes... I would love nothing more than to get back at the crazy bitch for ruining my chance with a possible future love interest."

That response only made the summoner roll his eyes. "Very well. However I must inform you that I cannot physically let go injure another unless they have agreed to a duel. In the time being may I suggest we catch up with Ms. Annie, friend? I am certain that a warm meal and cool drink will soothe the fire inside your bosom."

Jojo hesitated for a brief moment before sighing and nodding in defeat. Grey wasn't going to let up. And he didn't want to fight Grey just to get back at Jinx. The trouble wasn't certainly worth it.

"Fine... But you're paying."

* * *

**~~~~~~About an hour later~~~~~~**

"Exile... Welcome back." The young, short summoner bowed nervously as Fenris carried Riven into the Great Hall. She nodded and observed the shiny marble floor underneath her which reflected the dull hairs of her companion. She knew that summoner had noticed the huge, hulking mass of muscle, fur (which to make matters worse, was stained with large amounts of red) that trod through the cathedral, staining it with every step it took.

She knew that the very same summoner alerted the authorities of their presence... and she couldn't blame her. Fenris' aura said ''Death'. At least to everyone else it may have. But to her? He gave out an amiable one. One that caressed her, and then reverberated inside her... and yet they barely had a minute long conversation. But it wasn't talking that drew her to him... it was the moments in battle. Because Fenris wasn't a companion, he was a champion. In her eyes... And once they got here, the elder one's as well.

"Exile! Halt!" Black robed summoner began to surround the duo. She casually put her hands up to show non-hostility, the smirk on her lips said otherwise however.

Fenris growled at the incoming summoners, resulting in them raising their weapons. She nonchalantly patted Fenris as he eyed several of the officers. They looked towards Riven for assurance. You would to if a large, bloodstained wolf thought you were a threat...

"Riven..." She slowly turned her head to her left. Two summoners approached her steadily. Their robes were of a colorful bright violet. But that wasn't all... A rather feeble, old man glided towards her. His dark, navy blue robes elevated by mere inches off the floor. His surprisingly long beard and hair which were the same color as Fenris' fur. But it wasn't his outfit that caught the wolf's attention... It was the giant majestic clock that resided on his back as he flew closer. Even the golden gears orbiting around him rubbed Fenris the wrong way.

"What is this being that you've brought before us?" Zilean stroked his beard, cautiously eyeing the large wolf.

Riven let out a light chuckle as she jumped off Fenris. "Sshh..." She scratched the back of his ears to quell his incessant growling. "Summoners... Zilean... I have brought you... A new champion..!"

"What?"

**~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~**

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the time span between chapter 20 and 21 as the fourth quarter of school is making me realize the reality of my life. **

**Few things to note... Due to Chrome glitches, I've currently lost at least 3 thousand words but that was mainly due to the fact that once I start writing I forget to save periodically...**

**Piltover City is closing in and something CRAZY is about to happen...**

**I'll let your minds wander...**

**I would also like to thank every single one of you reading, criticising (if you even do), reviewing and liking my fanfic. Y'all are absolutely amazing...!**

**Also if plot, and OCs are your thing with a little humour for some flavor you should all check out "Will of Iron, Heart of Gold" by Chaos Productions.**

**Seriously his story is just epic...**

**As always, thanks again and have a wonderful day!**


	22. Jerk with a Heart of Gold

**Chapter 22: Jerk With a Heart O****f Gold**

* * *

Arminian, as evident from from his past, was used to danger. One would say that he is too used to it... too comfortable around it, to the point where he dismisses it brazenly. Which may or may not prove fatal...

...so when Arminian found himself writhing on the ground in agony... a few of his face hairs singed, eyes blinded and ears ringing... He knew that at that point... he fucked up.

"Erk...!" He covered his ears instinctively as the brain splitting ring rocked his entire head. Smoke filled his lungs making him heave and gag... The fire roared in front of him, swallowing the building he laid before. Sirens wailed in the distance as the hybrid slowly struggled to get back on his feet.

"Ah..!" A whimper, barely audible over the crackling of the flames and ringing came from behind him...

"Cait... lyn...?" Jojo turned over slowly and raise his head. Fighting the urge to tear up because for the stinging in his eyes. He jumped at the noise of the walls crumbling down behind him... The building would be coming down shortly...

Next to him... a large male, probably in his prime, lay still with his arms outstretched. His eyes were open yet he hadn't blinked... A badge, seared and cracked was strapped to his left pec... Jojo scarcely made out it's words... Chief of Police...

"Jojo...!" The large monkey focused his attention on the Sheriff. She was on her ass, clutching her leg... which wasn't broken cause Jojo could see the bone... It was perfectly fine... Except Jojo could SEE THE BONE. "Are you alright...?"

"Caitlyn!" He summoned his strength to get up and- "Argh!" Jojo fell flat on his hands... His left leg had given away...

"Stop!" She cried. "Don't! You'll hurt yourself..." She tried to inch closer to him but that only seemed to make her cry out more. Soot and dirt stained her skin and clothes. She wiped her eyes... This was NOT all in a day's work...

"Hold on!" He looked around, panting heavily. The amount of pain that surged from his left leg to his groin would have made any normal man pass out... But Jojo was not a man, and he definitely was not normal...

There, a few feet away, a coincidence or a gift from the gods, the satchel that he had brought along... the health potions should still be in there...

"Ahgh...!" He heard her give out another sharp cry, which to his ears sounded a lot more like a sob...

"Hold on! Hold on! I found my shit!" He attempted to stand once m- **"AHG! OWH! SHIT!"** He fell on his right leg. It was no use... The damage to his left limb was too severe for use.

"Arminian! Stop!"

"I can do it!" Jojo stubbornly made his way to his satchel and snatched it. His nose twitched as more powder and ash filled the air. Letting out multiple coughs he collapsed next to the wounded Sheriff and handed her the only two health pots in it.

"What about you?!" She stared at the two bright red beverages. She was hurt, yes, but this wasn't new to her. The matches had made sure of that.

"I'll be fine... Broken leg doesn't mean shit..." He heaved again. He then begun to crawl away from the smoke and flames. Caitlyn grabbed his arm... When he met her gaze, her other arm presented one of the beverages... "Drink it, Sheriff. This fucking kills but I've had worse."

"I'm not asking. Now take it!" She demanded. Jojo felt his jaw loosen a little. He hadn't expected Caitlyn to be so assertive. That being said they both downed the concoction and scurried away from the burning structure as much as their arms would let them...

A few feet away laid another unfortunate officer... Caitlyn felt a surge of anger overwhelm her as she noticed the officer's body lie face down, his limbs bent in unnatural angles with a pool of red surrounding him.

_"..." _Caitlyn was considered one of the League's most patient and stoic individuals despite her insubstantial frame. But looking at the corpse of a fellow officer struck something inside of her... As if she could tear the road apart with her bare hands... Something that yearned for the death of whomever did this...

"What the fuck is this?" She whipped her head towards Jojo as he swirled a pinkish residue between his fingers. Caitlyn felt something tickle her cheek. She looked up at the ash gently floated through the air and immediately felt sick... A few words painted the sky above the city of Piltover... Words that she recognized all too well...

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

Caitlyn let out a roar of fury. Something that Jojo had never heard before... It was alien to him...

"Caitlyn...! What happened?! What'd you find out?!" He scampered towards her. He didn't expect her to grip his hand with such animosity. Mind you, it wasn't enough to hurt him in any way but it was still novel to him that she had such a side.

For Caitlyn, she had blatantly ignored his questions. She wanted to be sure... Absolutely sure that her suspicions were confirmed... _"Okay... Pink powder... Check... Taunting... Check...! Now all it needs is..."_

_**WHOOSH! POP! BAM! P-P-P-P!**_

Arminian never saw Caitlyn's face look that way before... Even when he fought her on and off the Fields of Justice... The dreadful, grim stare she gave the fireworks as they blasted the peaceful air made his heart skip a beat... But not in a good way...

"Caitlyn...!" He shouted at her. She didn't respond, only observing the sky with that blank look of hers. The colorful explosions lighting up her hazel orbs... "Dammit! What the fuck is going on?!" Arminian yelled into the air, but his shouts were in vain as another pink light rocketed into the air... drowning out his voice...

* * *

**Minutes before the explosion...**

Jinx awoke yet again from her slumber. This time, however, wasn't due to an outside source. No, this was due to that wonderful dream she just had...

* * *

_"Wait! Wai-wai-wait! Jinx, please! Jinx! Wait for one second!" Vi held her hand in front of her face. Intending to reason with the Loose Cannon. Pfft! As if! You can't change the mind of this awesome woman. Especially if you were this boring, pathetic excuse of a person pissing herself in front of her right now..._

_"Heh heh...!" I... I mean Jinx clicked her chaingun. The terror on Vi's face was indescribable... Well... except for terror__... Which it clearly was... I guess indescribable is actually pretty dumb to say then... Where were we? Oh yeah!_

_Vi was terrified... Terrified to all ends! And she should be! Cause Jinx was crazy! And Fat Hands made the wrong decision to mess with me... Her! Why, she didn't even have Hat Lady or Hammer Guy around now, did she?_

_"Nope! You're all alone! Hah!" She lifted her chaingun... the chambers began to whirl._

_"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Fat Hands shrieked as she spotted the manic grin the Zaunian girl had on her. That sexy, awesome grin... Ooh man... And thennnn... Oh man! I laughed as I held the trigger..._

_...ah shit... I remember Fat Hands face now..._

_"Jojo!" She gasped happily... Yeah, yeah, whatever..._

_"Vi!" And then partner came literally out of NOWHERE looking all protective and shit... Boooring... _

_He said, "What the fuck, Jinx?! I said to leave her alone!" Man, I hated when he was around Fat Hands. He was about as interesting as Fishbones next to her. Speaking of... I... Jinx pulled him out and aimed right at that sucker!_

_"Heya, partner...! You're late for the grand finale!" I... UGH... JINX told him... And much to her surprise... Jojo didn't even attack... Nah... He just walked over to Fat Hands._

_Get this... He said, "C'mon, Jinx. You don't have to kill her." Immediately Jinx wanted nothing more than to just blow up that spot with all those explosions..._

_...BUT THEN GET... THIS... "We could keep her as a pet. Didn't you say you wanted a pet?" HE SAID THAT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?_

_Jinx thought about it. She admitted... The idea of Fat Hands collared and tugged around by her was... new... It was also kinda... exciting... Think about it... Now she didn't have to carry all those guns... and she could pull her around on a leash..._

_"Y'know... that'd actually be pretty cool..." Jinx's eyes sparkled, how can eyes even sparkle? I mean my eyes light up with my fireworks but I never seen... Jinx had that signature smile on her face... y'know... The one that makes everyone freeze... Yeah... THAT one! _

_Jojo smiled too..! Hey...! He had a pretty nice grin also! That's not weird, is it? I don't care..._

_Ugh! I keep getting sidetracked... Jojo smiled, I smiled, Fat Hands cried, blah blah... And we all lived happily ever after... Well... 'cept for Fat Hands but who cares about her?_

* * *

"Hmph... Partner does..." She muttered, while rubbing her eyes. She was still in Jojo's room despite his outrage. Lying there on his sheets, Jinx let her hands drift down her abdomen as she yawned. She had been graced with the action of sleeping in... Something she hadn't done in months. Ever since her massive spotlight she had been in match after match after match. The stress had taken it's toll on her relatively small body as she felt as though she didn't rest well enough.

"Hope you don't mind, partner. Gonna use your shower..." She said to no one in particular. She even snatched Arminian's towel as she waltzed into his bathroom.

It didn't bother her that she was deliberately using his possessions. It never did in the first place. Jinx, as everyone and their mothers knew, had a blatant disregard for rules and regulations. In short, the Loose Cannon did not have a slightest care in the world... as she always stated. Though you wouldn't tell by the vacant expression on her face.

_"Hmmph..."_ Jinx splashed water on her face, intending to do away the weariness that crept up on her. Judging by her worn out posture, the water didn't really help recoil the feeling of exhaustion.

**"RAH!" **All of a sudden she latched onto the cold water knob and twisted it a full circle. The ice cold water made her shake and twitch feverishly... but she was awake now... **"Whe****w!" **Jinx swiped the soap bar and began to lather herself up.

Oddly enough, the cold water didn't bother her anymore as evident from her breathing, which had gradually steadied. Jinx slipped the soap between her legs, down to her painted toes. Her bullet tattoos glistened under the cleansing substance. She didn't bother undoing her braids however... because something told her that her time was running short...

The manic girl sighed... What was wrong with her? She was stuck in a state of melancholy and her usual self... She couldn't figure out why! This wasn't the "normal" Jinx that usually trotted down the halls, scaring all those who even so much as glance her way. Yet now she stood in the freezing water, sulking about in the tub of someone who literally hated her right now...

**THUD.**

Her fist remained an inch inside the wall. Red droplets seeped from the hole and down her forearm yet the Loose Cannon hadn't flinched.

"... Fat Hands... Of _all_ _t**he** **people**_..." She breathed... The tainted water underneath her swirled down the drain...

* * *

**In the Medical Room...**

"My...!" A female ran her hands over the quarter wolf, three quarters man chest... only her hands never made contact with him. No, Soraka never did things the normal way... The Starchild, in multiple ways, was unique. For an instance... it's not everyday Fenris sat directly in front of a former celestial goddess. Especially if said goddess had a horn protruding from her forehead that threatened to pierce his throat every time she inspected his lower limbs. It didn't help that her legs reminded Fenris of a horse's legs... Hooves and all...

... And yet his instincts were fighting against his will.

"Analysis, Soraka, dear. Do you detect any abnormalities?"

"No, Arch-Summoner."

"Any extra-terrestrial abnormalities?"

In the corner of the room, Riven let out a huff. Soraka frowned. The Arch Summoner however, still smiled pleasantly. Apparently intrigued by Fenris' presence and therefore, was not at all nettled by the Exile's scoff. Soraka viewed the golden orbs of the wolf/man, who watched her back.

"I do not detect anything unstable about him." She concluded. "However I should warn you Arch-Summoner, I do detect _powerful _magic in his aura."

The elder summoner gently rubbed his chin, His amethyst coloured eyes flickered abruptly. "Oh, that much I have expected from this entity, dear... However it is not the power that fascinates one such as I, but the actions one does with them. And so I ask, newcomer, what do you seek?"

Fenris turned his attention to Riven, who was leaning against the wall. She had her eyes closed and her head down, seemingly ignoring the current event. Instead, just as Fenris, assumed, she opened them and nodded slightly.

"You must forgive him, Arch summoner, Fenris' verbal communication is rather poor..."

The violet-robed summoner stepped back in awe. An individual who holds many questions, but cannot provide the answers... not yet at least.

"Ah. That is most unfortunate... However I am pleased to say that here at the Institute of War, we have many summoners who are very profound in the art if verbal communications. They will be more than happy to assist in regaining what may or may not have been forgotten..." He genially bowed before turning to Soraka. "Now, Starchild, the nex-

It was like if Nocturne had jumped out and produced a nightmare for everyone in that room.. that or somehow managed to possess the wolf/man... The sound of bones cracking and popping signaled Riven to flinch... _"Oh no..."_

The Arch Summoner's grin quickly faded upon realizing that Fenris... was no longer human-like, but in his giant, wolf form... ears flat, teeth bared, a loud, bloodthirsty growl filling the air... and the bad part? His gold eyes locked right on the Arch Summoner...

**"SER!" **Several officers leapt in front of him, willing to fight tooth and nail with this creature that dare threatened the leader of all summoners. Riven darted to her enraged companion's side. What had just happened?!

"Lower your weapons!" Riven ordered at the officers, who ignored her request. Fenris began to bark... last warning. The Exile quickly knelt in front of him, shielding his view completely but that alone did not stop the growling. She frantically rubbed his ears, intending to calm his anger. It however did not work as Fenris inched forward, nearly pushing the Exile off balance.

"**Exile! Move!" **One officer demanded as Fenris, snapped his jaw at them.

At this point Riven began to panic. "Fenris, what's wrong!? Why are you acting like this?!" She smacked a summoners blade away from him with her own and swiped at the rest of them, causing them to step back. She then turned towards the wolf/man. "Have you willingly sought out death?!" She then did something quite dangerous... She yanked his head so that her gaze penetrated his own... **"****LOOK AT ME...!" **She growled...

...silence... Only the sound of their breathing filled the room... The summoners gave each other double takes as Riven and Fenris stayed there... locked in one another's deep, stares...

To any passing summoner, the sight of Riven holding a giant wolf's head inches from her own would've casued them to stop and see what was going on. They then would've noticed that Riven wasn't moving, and neither was the wolf... All in all it would've incited questions and confusion among the normal summoners and even the officers... But not for Arch Summoner Sage...

... No, he was different... _tremendously different..._ Even now while Fenris had been looking to attack him he wasn't afraid. He was more concerned for Riven's safety than his own. Not to mention the officers who, despite his pleas and reassurance that all will be well, still threw their own lives on the line for him. You may say that he was a fool to consider himself not taking the situation seriously but the truth is that he did... He understood what was happening... He wished to understand _why _it was happening however...

"Officers, I appreciate your concerns... But I must ask you all you gallant gentlemen to step aside. A life is not easy to replace..."

Their protests were quickly shot down by a firm wave of his hand. He slowly approached the duo, becoming even more curious as the giant wolf before him did not once acknowledge this.

Footsteps behind him, made him wave back the guards once again, much to their objections. "Riven, dear?" He spoke. His voice soft yet stern. The Exile didn't answer nor did she show any hint of life besides the occasional blink. "Interesting..." Sage remarked. "Both have entered a state of reverie, it seems. However my suspicions say otherwise..." He turned to the Starchild, who had clutched her wand ever so tightly. "Soraka..." He called lightly.

The celestial being however didn't respond either... because she too had locked eyes with Fenris briefly... But it only took a moment, however quick it may have been, to forget everything she had been doing or thinking... Sage noticed this immediately and knew how to fix it...

Walking in front of the Starchild he met her gaze... his violet eyes seemed to pulse, brightening for a few seconds... when it was over and returned back to their normal hue, Soraka had instead focused her attention on him.

"Soraka, dear..."

The support champion shook her head. "Wha- what happened?" She had remembered Fenris shifting his head her way for a second and that was it... Next thing she knew, the Arch Summoner was in her face, waking her up... "What is... where-"

The Arch Summoner put up his hands and moved out her way. "Behold, Starchild..." He gestured towards Riven and Fenris, both still remained stiff as statue.

Soraka glanced at Sage hesitantly. "Arch Summoner, what is this?'

The elder summoner folded his hands, he then motioned to his guards, who, adding to her already mystified state, were frozen apart from their breathing and blinking. "Alas, the answer was right in front of us..." He turned towards the duo once more. "Petrifying Gaze...! Or at least... a toned down version of it..."

"Why has he stiffened as well?"

"Hmm... I am wo-"

"Because he didn't want me to be hit as well." Riven stated, shaking her head. Fenris snorted and whined as Riven slowly stood up. The guards behind Soraka and Sage began to awaken from their stupor... "Forgive him, Arch Summoner.. He believed you to be an enemy..."

"Bull!" One of the guards cried. The lot of them agreed.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Arch Summoner... _Alone._" She added referring to the officers.

"Very well, dear." He beckoned his bodyguards to leave.

"But Ser!"

"It is fine... All will be fine... I will reward you gentlemen for your endeavors once I clear this up." He said. They glanced at each other again. "At ease." He reassured them, which they reluctantly followed. When they left the room, the Arch Summoner closed the door. Soraka shifted her staff behind her, clearly still visibly shakened by the wolf/man, who by the way, was in the midst of reverting back to his human-like form. The sounds of his bone shifting and molding as his frame shrunk made her cringe.

"Now, Riven, dear, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

"Are you familiar with anything to do with the word, _forgotten_?"

"Hmm... I cannot say that I do... Does the word have some significance to your friend?"

"He told me... The Forgotten are enemies..."

"Judging from the context... I assume the Forgotten is a group?" He faced Fenris. The wolf/man nodded. "What else?" He scratched his chin.

"He said..." Riven stopped, glancing at Fenris. His eyes widened and he pointed towards the door. "He says that they're everywhere..." She said skeptically.

"Interesting..." The Arch Summoner folded his hands again, going over the details in his head. "They're everywhere." He repeated. Fenris nodded frantically this time. "Young man, are they currently here? As in, did you detect them when you arrived?"

Fenris opened his mouth slightly before looking all around the room. All three individuals noticed that he was sniffing the air around him. He then walked towards the door. Upon inhaling the air around it he growled.

It was funny... Fenris growling in his human form was equally as intimidating as if he was a wolf... To those who've seen it anyway... Not that Riven found him intimidating. She respected Fenris as an individual, because of what she saw...

... oh yes... It was what Riven _saw_ while locked into those golden orbs of his... What she didn't say... What he didn't want her to say...

"I assume your growling indicates that you smell traces of the Forgotten amongst the Institute?" Sage summarized. Fenris nodded yet again. The Arch Summoner's brow furrowed at the confirmation. "That is... unfotunate. Yes. Very unfortunate... To have enemies within our ranks is catastrophic... Innocent lives could be lost... Hmm..."

"Arch Summoner..." Soraka shifted in her spot. "Correct me if I am wrong... Isn't our newest addition to the League associated with the Forgotten...?"

"Our newest addition?" He frowned for a second, trying to the remember all the members of the League. "I apologize, dear, my memory is not as good as it was before.. Remind me, who is our newest member of the League?

"We have a new champion?" Riven inquired.

"Jojo Arminian is his name, Arch Summoner." The celestial being replied. She could've sword she saw Fenris flinch slightly to that name.

"Since when?" The Exile folded her arms. "How come us champions have not recieved this kind of news?"

The old man tilted his head slightly. "With all due respect, Riven. Your frequent trips to Noxus are to blame. Jojo has been in the makings for a champion more than a few seasons ago." He then turned towards Soraka once again. "Now you say Jojo is associated with these... Forgotten individuals?"

"Yes. Only he does not wish to ally himself with them. He wishes to seclude himself from them."

"Ah... I see... A troubled boy with a not-so-pleasant past?"

"Boy?" Riven repeated.

"Why, indeed. If I recall correctly, Jojo is just exiting his adolescent years. But he still remains a youthful boy under weary eyes such as myself... Much to learn, much to learn..." Sage strolled towards the door. "Now... Unfortunately, I haven't the time to procure a room for our newest visitor... Management and what not. Hmm... This may be too much to ask, Riven... But seeing as though Miss Du Couteau is away for a few days. May I ask if you're willing to allow Fenris here a place to rest and hide?"

The Exile glanced at the wolf/man, entertaining the thought of sharing a room with him. She'll admit she was not one to think about stuff like very often. Though she knew that wasn't the case right now, she couldn't shake it too easily from her mind...

"Why must he hide?"

"If what he is claiming is true, then any one of these individuals will surely perceive him as a threat. In order to maintain minimal casualties and collateral damage, I'd prefer if he remained hidden."

Riven exchanged looks with Soraka and Fenris. "Very well."

"Excellent! One more task taken care of. Now, if you all don't mind... I believe I have some credentials to go over." He bowed his head and left the three of them there. The Exile and Starchild exchanged looks all the while Fenris stared at Soraka's legs...

* * *

**Three Hours earlier...**

Rumble slumped his head onto the counter. It had been another long, exhausting night shift... and he still needed to work the day one as well!

"I immediately regret being open for twenty four hours..." He groaned. Over in the booth by the window, Tristana giggled. "Oh, I'm glad you find this funny."

"You need more workers, Rumble." She hopped out of the booth and onto the counter, sliding until she was a foot away from him. "And Blitzcrank isn't enough. You know how famous he is. He can't work with you all the time."

"I'm pretty famous as well..." The Mechanized Menace grumbled. Tristana sensed his envy and grabbed ahold of his head, pulling him closer to her bosom.

"Do I detect your ego?" The Yordle Gunner stroked the top of his head.

"...No."

"Heh heh... It's fine, Rumble. Every champ has their dry spells. And you are pretty famous. All the boys back home talk about ya all the time!"

His ears perked up. "They... they do?"

Tristana smiled. "They always ask me whose the yordle in the bot you always fight with in our matches. You know what I used to say to them?"

"What?"

"I tell them. That's my friend, Rumble. But you know what I'm gonna tell them now?"

"Tristana, no heroics..."

She put her finger over his mouth. "Shush... I'm gonna tell them 'that's not my friend... That's my boyfriend...'" Rumble's face was burning right there. All the while the female yordle grinned to herself and patted his head. "So, is that good enough for ya?"

"Umm... You didn't have to..."

"Eheh heh...! 'course I do! Gotta make sure Zaegar knows you're taken."

"... who?"

"Oh yeah...! That was Teemo I told about him... Not you. Okay, so one of my boys likes ya."

"Oh...?"

"Yup! Ever since he saw you in that match against Sion. Sucks though cause I had it first."

"I... I'm not sure how to respond to that..."

"Don't have to. Now! Seeing as there isn't anyone here... You wanna go out?"

The male yordle blinked. "You mean like... outside?"

"You're not gonna die. The sun feels nice, I promise." She laughed.

"But what about the tavern?"

"Who drinks at eleven in the morning? And if they do then they need to stop." She slid off the counter. "C'mon. Close up."

"Uh sure... Just lemme grab my keys." He went into the backroom for them.

_**Ding! Ding!**_

Rumble grumbled (:D) when he heard the door ring. But his hair stood on it's end when he heard Tristana call out... "Hey uh... Rumble... You got a visitor."

* * *

**Two Hours prior to the explosion...**

"Arminian... Where did you get alcohol at this time in the afternoon?" Caitlyn's eyes drifted to the bottle before setting them back on the road.

Jojo sighed before downing another gulp. "Rumble's bar..."

"I'm sorry. I should've been more straightforward. Why are you drinking alcohol at this time in the afternoon?"

"Because I want to, Sheriff. I can do so, you're the one who can't have any. You're driving."

Caitlyn remained cool. She completely understood why Jojo was drinking again. Assuming that Vi coming into their room and smashing their nightstand had something to do with it. It also didn't help that she was cursing both Jojo and her nemesis, Jinx out loud.

"Alcohol is going to make meeting the chief of Piltover's patrol incredibly difficult. Can't you wait until we get back?"

"What's the point...? I'm not going back. It's my final ride."

Caitlyn slowed the car down to a stop. "What are you talking about?"

"Please. I'm not an idiot. We're gonna go there. And as soon as I'm in there, boom, thrown in jail."

"Arminian, I do not believe you're an idiot. So why make such a statement? And if it were even remotely true. Why agree to it?"

Jojo turned towards the window.

"Ah... I see now... You're in a state of turmoil because of Vi..." She started the car again. "Arminian you should know how quick Vi is to anger. You've seen it yourself."

He didn't respond to her, instead choosing to view the passing scenery. Travelling to Piltover was a lot more different than travelling to Zaun, he noticed. The sky was still a light blue instead of turning gray and dull. Not to mention the amount of greenery that sprouted about.

"It's very impolite to ignore people when they address you." Caitlyn said.

Jojo turned back to glare at her.

"She'll come around after a day or two. Just give her some space. It's been a long week for her." She reached into the cupholder to grab her drink and took a sip.

"Right... She'll come around to finding out that Jinx was sleeping in my bed, half-naked I might add."

Caitlyn spat her drink out while stopping the car. She gaped at the large monkey. "You had intercourse with that criminal?!"

"What?! No! She _somehow_ got into my room! And Vi doesn't fucking believe me that I don't know how...!"

"Did you lock your door?" She stepped gently on the gas pedal.

"Yes! ... I mean... I think I did..."

"You think you did?"

"Okay maybe I left the door unlocked..."

"Why on Runeterra did you leave your door unlocked?!"

"I had some visitors, okay?"

"You mean Ahri?"

Jojo was taken aback by that statement. "How did you know...?"

"I can smell her off of you." She said, lazily. This made Jojo sniff himself. He found out that he smelled sweeter than he was supposed to. Caitlyn snickered slightly. "Don't worry. I didn't say she smelled horrible. But that does indicate that Ahri was within close proximity with you... I assume."

"You're not wrong..." He answered. "But you're not completely right."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

* * *

**With Vi, the Piltover Enforcer...**

She absolutely abhorred this. The feeling in her chest pulsed throughout her. Why was she like this all of a sudden? She should've been feeling a lot better by now.. especially after putting three holes in that wall. But now she felt even worse than before. And yet she didn't understand why...

...or she did... And she was too scared to admit it...

"Fuck..." She rubbed her knuckles. Usually Caitlyn applied some ointment to numb it after she did this shit. But seeing as though she skimped out on her with...

"Fucker..." Vi sneered. Her fists trembled and her teeth grinded against each other. _"So that's how you were working, huh? Trying to fuck me after you went through Ahri and Jinx? I don't think so!"_ Vi punched her already broken nightstand.

She didn't know what was worse... The fact she let someone like Jojo get to her like or the fact that she actually liked him... Yeah... She admitted it. She fucking liked him.. A little bit... Even after all this shit she had gone through just because of him... Hell, even now she could remember that moment as clear as day...

* * *

**Switching to Vi's flashback...**

_"How the fuck was he still up?! I literally **smashed **him into a fucking car!" Vi laid on the stretcher as the nurses wheeled her onto the truck. Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow wiped the blood of her cheek._

_"I don't know, Vi. I'm just glad I showed up when I did. He looked like he was ready to execute you... I thought he killed Caitlyn..." He grimly wiped the unconscious Caitlyn's hair out of her eyes. _

_"He wasn't gonna execute shit! He could barely fucking walk!' Vi grunted as __she held her side. A little blood seeped from the corner of her mouth._

_"...I'm just glad I showed up when I did..." Jayce grabbed a clean cloth to wipe her mouth._

_Vi sighed in pain. Her vision swayed and blurred with every bump on the road. "Shit... How's Cait...?! Still breathing...?!"_

_"She'll be alright... It's you we're worrying about..." Jayce waved the paramedics to assist him. "You're in a pretty bad shape..."_

_The Piltover Enforcer coughed which was followed by a sharp cry. "I've..! I've been worse...!"_

_"Patients are stable... Heart rates normal... ETA five minutes." The driver said._

_Jayce gritted his teeth... which Vi caught. She smiled to herself a little bit. It fucking hurt... a lot... But she was secretly glad Jayce was here. Glad to have someone by her side while she was... vulnerable... Though she wouldn't admit it... Vi always feared being face to face with death all alone. Right down to her very core she felt as though she wouldn't be able to handle it. Which was ironic considering her occupation..._

_"Vi!" She shook at Jayce's outburst. "You're passing out! Hey! Can I get some fucking help here or what?!"_

_"Jayce..." Vi gripped his sleeves... Her weary, wild, blue eyes locked with his lavender, bluish ones... "Thanks..." She managed to cough. Her breathing gradually steadied even more and she suddenly realized how exhausted she was. Slowly but surely her vision blurred as the wailing of the sirens died out in her ears..._

* * *

"...I should've listened to you..." She concluded. "He was nothing but another one of those _guys,_ wasn't he, Jayce? And here I thought I wasn't being stupid..." Her head hung low. a sense of shame washed over her, making her feel heavy and sluggish. But more so was the feeling of betrayal... And why not? Ever since that... manic little... girl came into the League... people have been all OVER her! Jinx this! Jinx that! But couldn't they see? Couldn't they see it was all just an act?

"She's fucking crazy! What the fuck!?" Vi trembled on the brink of rage. What could they see in her that intrigued them all?! Was it her grin? The fact that she IS crazy? Or... or were they all just downright stupid as well? It couldn't be her attire... Many other male and female champions also wore eye candy clothing...

_"Pfft... What eye candy...? She's practically flat...! I mean... Who would want to even sleep with that cr..." _Vi stopped as soon she remembered Jinx... wearing nothing but her underwear and a large tee shirt... sleeping in the bed of Jojo Arminian...

She couldn't take it anymore...

_**Bang!**_

"Four... four... Fuck..." She exhaled heavily. The wall crackled as she retracted her fist, which by the way, didn't even hurt her despite the red secreting from it... For Vi, it felt good to let out some steam... The constant stress between chasing criminals, maintaining her reputation in the League and now dealing with this new champion was just too much for her... There wasn't really any way to release it...

"Oh... You're gonna kill me for this, cupcake." Vi spoke out loud as she shifted off her bed and towards their dresser. She hesitantly opened Caitlyn's drawer, which was filled with neatly folded undergarments and... "Shit... That's a lot bigger than I last remembered..." Vi remarked as she pulled out a... _"Gods damn, cupcake! Is this a new one?! Shits huge!_"

Vi held the large sex toy in her hands, fondling with it. Examining it with a hint of nervousness... Her eyes began to widen as she recalled going to the public shower with Zac only to find Jojo standing there, naked and...

"Fuck..." She clenched her jaw... She then took a deep breath and walked over to lock the windows and door...

* * *

"Interesting..." Caitlyn rolled down her window slightly, handing the patrolman her badge. He nodded and signaled his men to open the gates.

"Shit... You sound like Grey." Jojo sighed, looking at the skyscrapers and buildings in the distance... Oh how he didn't miss this place.

"Thank you." Caitlyn put her badge away and drove off. "And I'm sorry, Arminian. But you've practically left me speechless."

"I seem to be doing that to a lot of people lately."

"I have a question about your event, however."

"Oh, here we go..." He rolled his eyes.

Caitlyn shot him a look. "Rude. I'm trying to help you."

"Fine. Sorry."

"Now... straight to it. If you've known about Ahri's manipulative behavior and even experienced it first-hand, why risk staying the same room as her? I get that you had tried to be chivalrous but... the risk was far too great."

"Y'know, Caitlyn... I don't even know why I did. You're right. I knew Ahri had seduced me. She is the master of that, obviously. But..." He rubbed his eyes, regretting that bottle of alcohol. "I dunno, I just couldn't send her out of there..."

"Tsst..." Caitlyn grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I see what you're problem is now, Arminian. I've had trouble deducing it before but now I see it."

"Oh... yeah...?"

"Down to it's basic form, you're a jerk with a heart of gold..."

Jojo froze. She wasn't wrong...

"I assume your natural aggressive nature comes from a tragic event that occured some time ago. Not wishing to go through that emotional state again, you've put up this barrier to protect yourself. But your willingness to assist those in need stems from your wish to not see others suffer... Because you yourself-"

"Okay... That's good enough..."

Caitlyn frowned. She had struck a nerve. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Nah, it's fine... Just wanna get this shit over with and go back to bed. 'sides... you're spot on anyway."

"Arminian... Just a few more hours... and you'll be able to rest."

"... Thanks, mother."

"Ehmm hmm. You're much too old to be my child." She simpered.

"You'd be surprised, Sheriff." Jojo watched as they drove by a sentry. He wondered if they'd recognize him.

"How old are you?"

"I... don't really know."

"You don't know? How can that be?"

"I don't remember my birthday when I was a child, and well... I can't really recall it while I was in Zaun..."

A moment of silence... "You're not as... how does she say? Hard as Vi claims you are, Arminian."

"It's the alcohol." He stated.

"Yes. Be that as it may, alcohol does bring out our deepest desires and fears."

"I'm not denying it, am I, Sheriff?"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "You're a very peculiar individual. You know that, Arminian?" She turned to him. His seat was laid back while he himself was facing the window, resting on his right arm.

"You're the third person whose said that to me."

"And I probably won't be the last. Now come..." She slowed the car.

"Shit. We're here?"

"I know my city like the back of my hand." She chuckled, shutting off the engine in the process. "Welcome to the headquarters of Piltover's own Patrol."

"Fantastic..." Jojo opened his door. The building was sleeker looking than the ones he has seen in Zaun. Not to mention more technologically advanced. In the front entrance, four males stood idly by, seemingly awaiting them. Of course Jojo could already tell, the one in the middle of them was the chief of police.

He looked to Caitlyn one last time, who was adjusting her hat in the rear-view mirror. "Let's move on, shall we?" She smiled and exited the car. Jojo sighed and followed suit.

_"Don't see how can this day get any fucking better..."_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes: Incredibly sorry for the short chapter. Setting up for chapter 23. Hold onto your belts. It's gonna get wild. Credits go to my beautiful girlfriend and amazing brother who took the time to help me and read through several of my chapters. **

**As always, thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows. I truly appreciate it and have a wondeful day!**


	23. The Underdog

**Chapter 23: The Underdog...**

_**Irony**_, as the Standard Piltover dictionary defines it, is "_a state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often amusing as a result." _Knowing this knowledge however, Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover came to the conclusion that _this _situation was in fact _**not amusing**_... not even slightly. It was still however, _**ironic**_... She had realized as she placed her belt in Jojo's mouth...

Arminian didn't find it amusing either, especially since he was holding onto two different sentry patrols who had arrived at the scene... "Fuggin' 'oo it!" He snarled, knowing what was about to come.

"Hold him steady! He's gonna thrash around and mind you he smashes holes through solid marble floors with ease...!" Caitlyn held a bottle over his left leg. Let us also mention the fact that bones do not usually protrude from one's skin, unless one were a resident of the Void. In this case... Jojo was not.

"Grr...!" Arminian shook with anticipation.

"On the count of three, okay?" Caitlyn opened the seal of the bottle. A few bubbles rose out of it, making a sizzling noise. "One..." Caitlyn tipped the bottle over Arminian's wound.

The large monkey howled with pain and slammed his right leg into the concrete, creating several dents and cracks in the surface. The sentry bots struggled to keep him in place... And Jojo struggled not to crush them between his arms. He sunk his teeth into Caitlyn's leather belt... trying to cease the growl that emitted from his throat...

"Ssh... Almost done... Almost done..." She cooed. She tipped the bottle again.

"Grck...! Grrrr**rrrrrr_rrrrRRR!" _**He ripped himself from the bots' grip, knocking them over in the process. He handed the belt to Caitlyn, a look of fury in his face. He was also breathing heavily, and why not? His bone had just rearranged itself back into his leg. He still had an open gash, yes, but that was a lot better than a broken leg.

"My turn..." The Sheriff smirked to herself. She handed Jojo the bottle which was half empty and in return placed her belt in her own mouth. She scooted in front of him, giving him a clear view of her back.

"Ready..." She muffled. Jojo slipped his left arm underneath her left pit, holding her in place. Using his right, he tipped the liquid onto her wound which IMMEDIATELY made Caitlyn shriek and grab onto the back of his head. Jojo stopped pouring, allowing the liquid to dissolve into her leg and reconstruct it. Caitlyn's heavy pants and grunts of pain only made him reach the conclusion: Today had been a relatively shitty day...

"One, two!" Jojo splashed the rest of the liquid onto her limb, watching it eventually turn from a open bleeding cut to a small scar that faded, all the while she pulled his hair yet again while her other hand clung to his forearm. As soon as they were done, they both fell back. The patrol bots, knelt by their side which she waved off in distress.

Both champions sat there, leaning on each other for support. The building by now had burned to the ground. It was fortunate for them that the fire hadn't spread to other structures. In any case, both Caitlyn and Jojo had crawled a safe distance away and were merely awaiting for help to arrive.

"How... how do we catch her?" Jojo said, referring to her nemesis, Jinx, the Loose Cannon.

"That's the mother of all questions, isn't it? How DO we catch Jinx? She's been slipping between out grasp for years, and the fact that she's a champion entitles her to immunity..."

"Wow... That is... Such horseshit... She could do whatever she wants."

"Do not be mistaken. There are consequences for her actions, but they're not as severe as it should be. The League... loves their champions..."

"That's where you come in..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Jinx is friendlier to you than anyone else save for Ziggs, and we both know he wouldn't speak to her even for a million gold coins."

"Agh..." He rested on his arms, the sirens were down the street. "How are you so sure it's gonna work? She knows I-"

"Like Vi?" She cut him off, turning her head slightly to catch his eye.

"Yeah... How long did you know?"

"You think your slick, Arminian. But I'm Piltover's... And probably Valoran's greatest detective... I knew for a long time. I'm surprised she hasn't found out." She wiped her hair out her eyes.

"Well... yeah... I think she knows I like Vi... She's not gonna listen to me."

"Oh yes she will." Caitlyn simpered. Arminian cocked his eyebrow. He knew now wasn't the time. But Caitlyn looked kind of... hot smiling like that. "Cause I've reasons to believe that Jinx may also be infatuated with you."

Jojo forgot everything he was thinking about... "... What...?"

"It's... quite frightening... a psychopathic individual being infatuated... A lot could go wrong easily."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up a sec. Jinx is what now?"

"Oh never mind. Paramedics are here." Caitlyn struggled to stand up, but instead fell back onto his lap. Jojo blinked at her, still trying to comprehend the previous statement.

"No, no, no. What do you mean?" He lifted her up by her waist.

"Oh!" She expected this kind of strength but it was still surprising regardless. "How thick can you be, Arminian? That deranged little girl finds you captivating...!"

"Yeah... You're joking, right?"

Caitlyn gave him an incredulous look. "Honestly, Arminian..."

"Oh, okay... You _were _kidding." He stood up after her.

The Sheriff of Piltover let out a groan of annoyance. "Please, Arminian. Make my day easier."

"So... you were kidding...?"

She rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell if he was being deliberately stubborn or if he was actually incapable of comprehending that statement.

"Um..." He said. She turned around to see what was he confused about now.

"Yes? Still puzzled?"

"No it's just... uh..." He paused, sinking his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Arminian, what is it?" She asked, a bit tetchy.

"Ne-never mind..." He limped towards the truck. She tilted her head in response.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing!" He climbed onto the truck. _"Sheriff of Piltover and she wears black-lace panties on the job... Nice..."_

* * *

"Here. Drop your clothes next to the door. Get yourself cleaned up." Riven unclanked her shoulder plate, letting it clunk on the ground. Upon doing that she immediately felt light on her feet. The events of today had been more arduous than she had imagined. In one night, Riven had managed to take down a caravan directed towards her mortal enemy, infiltrate Noxus twice without being recognized, and encountered this strange being that for some reason... she didn't want to part from.

"There's shampoo and conditioner if you need them... Don't use it all." She called out. But she didn't expect to hear movement behind her.

Spinning around quickly to meet her unwanted visitor, she found out there was no unexpected guests. Just Fenris standing there, looking around the room.

"I said you can go wash up." Riven exhaled. Fenris shifted in his spot. His tail lifted slightly off the ground, yet still he did not move. "What's wrong?" She raised a brow. "Have you never taken a bath before?"

Fenris looked down briefly before directing his attention back onto the Exile.

Riven shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable... You've never once taken a bath before...? Not once?"

"...bath...?" He murmured.

"Yes... A bath... Do not tell me you're not familiar with one." Fenris sunk his head slightly. Riven felt her jaw slack. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. To think that a being such as Fenris had never actually used a bathtub before...

_"Then again... Stranger things have happened..." _She frowned. "Very well. Follow me. I'll show you how to use it."

Fenris' ears began to hang low. He was interested to see what was this "bath" thing she spoke of. Yet his gut told him he was in for a rather unpleasant session...

...and he was.

Entering the bathroom, Fenris was greeted to a large mirror hung up above a sink. The tub was to his side and to his right was a window. Much to his surprise, the restroom was very spacious, even able to fit at least seven bodies in it easily. In fact, he was sure that he would be able to transform in here with no worries about room.

"Take your clothes off." Riven demanded. Fenris paused for a moment, processing her order. He then proceeded to remove every article of clothing. Riven, already used to seeing a naked male body had expected Fenris to be the same as every other male she had seen. Imagine her face however as she gazed at his legs, envisioning a pair of human's limbs but instead met with hind legs that resembled a canine's...

"Oh...!" She tried to contain her shock, she really did. But the the mere sight was just astonishing.

Fenris tilted his head again, awaiting for more orders. It didn't bother him that he was standing there in the nude in front of her. He was born to serve one person, Daciana, and if she told him to strip and step into this... structure then he would do so without a word. Unfortunately, Fenris did not understand that Riven was actually Riven... and NOT Daciana...

For Riven, her day couldn't really get any weirder... considering that she let her eyes glimpse to a rather inappropriate place on his body. She couldn't really help it... _It_ was just dangling there for heaven's sake! Nevertheless she closed her eyes and sighed. "Get in the tub." She said, letting them drift to his back and tail...

_"Stranger things have happened..." _She concluded as Fenris stood there, unsure as to what to do. The Exile flipped the knobs in her hot tub, resulting in Fenris hissing and jumping out of the tub, nearly colliding into her.

"What is it now?" She fussed. Fenris remained crouched, close to the window, letting a low growl work it's way up into his mouth. "It's only water!" She smacked the liquid.. "Honestly, Fenris, have you never faced something like _this _before?" Riven splashed him with it. He didn't flinch. The growl in his throat stopped however.

Riven beckoned him. "Come here and stop your growling." Fenris slowly scooted towards her. His ears lay flat... "See?" She said, guiding him into the water. The wolf/man snorted, choosing to stay away from the faucet. Riven shook her head. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Fenris must've been her age, at most! Yet here she was, giving him a bath as if he was a child...

_"Stranger things have happened..." _She came to the conclusion once again. _"...I think..." _She pointed to the black, bottle-shaped container. "Grab that." She referred to the shampoo, which he didn't hesitate to do. "You need to wet your hair." The Exile sighed again noticing that her companion began to scoop the water onto his head.

Impatiently, she switched onto the shower. Bad move because Fenris yelped and leapt out the tub yet again, this time running out the bathroom. Riven groaned... _"Doesn't get any stranger than this..."_

"Come back here!" She yelled.

* * *

Vi panted. Holding her sheets so tight, her knuckles were white. Her toes had curled and her legs were tensed. Underneath her, the towel was wet with her... you get the idea. For Vi, she needed that... She needed that a lot...

"Sorry, cupcake..." She breathed out, discarding the toy to the side of the bed. Now she felt worn-out. She had done her deed and was in due for a nap. Maybe after that, she would call up Caitlyn to see how she was doing with... "Ugh..." Vi sat up. Just like that, her mood had been killed by the mere thought of that scumbag. The naked Piltover Enforcer sat up slowly, savoring the feeling inside her, a mixture of frustration and relief.

"Fucking Jojo..." She grumbled, sliding over the bed to pick up her underwear. She jumped at the sound of her cell phone going off. "Fucking Jinx!"

She checked it. If it was Jayce again, she wasn't gonna answer it. She didn't feel like speaking to him. She didn't really feel like speaking to anyone actually. "Cupcake... great..." She sighed and picked up the call.

"What?"

"...Vi? I've... I've some dreadful news..."

"Dreadful...? Did he get arrested...?" Her shorts got caught on her foot.

"What? No! Vi, I'm being serious right now!"

"So am I. What the fuck happened? He flipped out and got shot?"

"No! Vi... The cheif's dead!"

She froze. She wasn't expecting to hear that. No, not at all... "He...died...?" She breathed.

No answer...

"Cait?"

"Chief of Police Samuel was killed in action..." She responded, her voice shaky.

"Oh... shit... How...?"

"Three guesses as to whom is responsible..."

Vi gasped. "Jojo?!"

**"Vi would you get your mind off of Jojo for one moment!?"** She snapped over the phone.

"Okay, okay...! I just... What happened?"

"Jinx happened, Vi..."

"Holy shit...! She killed him?"

"There was an explosion... at the headquarters..."

"Oh fuck! I'm on my way!"

"No! No! Stay there!"

Vi had her shirt on and the as now putting on a pair of socks. "No way! If you think I'm gonna just sit here and-"

**"I said, NO." **Her voice boomed over the phone, startling Vi. In the background, she heard Arminian exclaim lowly. "I need you... To stay there... She's probably on her way back..."

"Why would she come back here?"

"...Why do you think...? Immunity... but I've got a plan..."

"Did you guys... Are you alright?"

Silence... Only the sound of Caitlyn's breathing, which became heavier as the conversation went on.

"Caitlyn... Lemme do it. Just... Here... Gimme the phone..." Jojo could be heard. Vi was tempted to hang up on him but decided to go on for her best friend. "Vi?"

"What do you want...?" She sneered.

"She wants you to keep an eye on her. At least until we get back. Um... Can you do that?"

"Whatever..."

Another moment of silence... She did know why she was still on the phone. It was as if she was waiting for him to respond to her...

"It... wasn't what you thought it was, Vi..."

Before, Vi would've just hung up on him, maybe even curse him out before doing it. But due to having a couple hours of alone time, emphasis on the _alone, _Vi was a little bit more tolerant of her current problem...

...just a bit... "Oh yeah? Explain why she was half-naked in your bed..."

"I can't... I don't have an actual reason. She was just there, but I didn't invite her into my room, I swear I didn't."

"I'm having a really fucking hard time believing you... I really am."

* * *

"I... understand..." Jojo said, absentmindedly. The beep on the phone signaled that the conversation was over. He sighed and handed it back to Caitlyn. It felt as though there was a pit in his stomach and so he slumped next to wall of the van to mope.

_"I wish you would believe me..." _Arminian rubbed his eyes, which were bloodshot. The giddy effects of the alcohol was wearing off. That meant the pain in his leg was going to intensify shortly after. It didn't even bother him though... He had bigger things to worry about, like how was he supposed to handle Jinx, or how he was supposed to make things right with Vi... It also didn't help that the Forgotten constantly loomed over his head...

"Gods..." He growled in vexation.

"I know..." Caitlyn answered. The large monkey peered at her. "It's strenuous."

He laughed weakly. "Putting it lightly... It's gotta get easier soon."

The Sheriff dusted off her dress as the ambulance hit another bump. "It does, Arminian. But it won't come to those who only wish for it."

"Yeah, yeah... I gotta earn it. Starting to see that..." A gradual pain arose around his pelvis and groin. He instinctively gripped his side. Caitlyn scooted over to his side.

"May I ask you something... personal?"

Jojo looked at her sideways. "Depends... What are you asking me?"

"Why did you fight us that day...?"

"Oh... Godsdammit..." He groaned. He wasn't really in the mood for this.

"I want to hear from you."

Jojo let out a despondent sigh. He absolutely wished to do ANYTHING but that... Especially considering that they weren't alone...

"Arminian. I just want to know... Can't you grant me that?"

"..." He thought about. On one hand, Caitlyn deserved to know everything that happened that night, seeing that she was the victim of it. On the other hand, he was sick and tired of recalling that memory... "Later..."

Caitlyn shook her head. She looked at him with such concern that it kind of reminded him of a mother... "Please?"

"What...?"

"Please...?"

He opened his mouth to react to her pleading. However he found himself silenced by her sudden boldness in confronting the past. And yet the Sheriff remained at his side, watching him with those hazel eyes of her's, waiting anxiously for his answer.

Arminian inhaled slowly... Caitlyn wasn't gonna leave him be about this. "I... was scared... alright?"

"I understand that part..."

"... Then why ask...?"

"Because I want to know what was going through your mind at that point..."

"Shit, Caitlyn... There was a lot of things going through my mind that day. What goes through your mind when you're starving, exhausted, and chased after by cops, bounty hunters and gang members alike?"

Caitlyn didn't say a word. She wanted to let the large monkey go on, to allow him to lift this weight of his chest... and her own.

"Y'know it's funny... I... I think the worse part of that whole shitty ordeal was that everyone somehow knew who I was... Meaning I got trouble everywhere from Zaun to Piltover..."

She frowned.

"It's hard to get food when you're wanted for murder... even harder when the people you used to go to for food when hot... are also against you." He then scoffed. "Hah! It's like the WHOLE world was against me."

"It sounds exactly like that..."

"And then you guys showed up... And I get shot while trying to grab some bread for the dinner I so needed.'"

That earned him a light chuckle. "I wasn't shooting to kill, Arminian. But I knew you wouldn't come quietly..."

"I'm... sorry." He said.

"No. I don't need an apology. I just wanted-" She added quickly.

"I've realized now that I'm a bit closer to the both of you that... I could've ruined two innocent lives..." His gaze departed from her and onto the ground. Caitlyn could see him relax himself, as if he let his guard down. The melancholia was definite in his tone.

"We're not as innocent as you think, Arminian. But there's no reason to blame yourself... It was a misunderstanding. There's no need to apologize."

"Well you get one anyway..."

"Hey..." She put her hand on his shoulder. The large hybrid blinked. "In the end it turned out alright, didn't it? I'm still here, you're still here, Vi's still here." She shook his shoulder slightly. "It's quite alright, Arminian. Stop beating yourself up over it." He still didn't look convinced. "Ask yourself this, if I disliked you... Why would I try to comfort you?"

He swallowed, trying to shut out a smile that began to form on his lips. Caitlyn started to smirk. "See? Not exactly the best way to express my dislike for you, is it?"

"Alright, alright." He sighed in defeat. "You win, Caitlyn."

"Hmmhmm... It's not about winning or losing. I'm simple trying to make a point. Do you understand it?"

"I guess so..."

"Guess so...?" She folded her arms. "Perhaps I should lock you in the rift with the Baron..."

"How about you don't?"

"Then say 'yes'."

"Okay, fine. Yes I understand you."

"And you won't sulk about it later on?"

He stared blankly at her, that caused her to widen her eyes into a crazed glare.

"Alright I won't...!"

"Good. And while we're on the topic of you, I'd appreciate it if you'd avert your eyes from my undergarments."

His blinked with surprise, causing her to grin in a sort of smug way. "How...?"

She raised her tattered skirt slightly. "Ripped dress and you wouldn't dare take a peek?" Jojo put his finger up to protest but stopped. Caitlyn giggled softly. Not in a flirtatious way but a more warm way. "Don't get me wrong, Arminian. You didn't offend me. I'd just prefer if you didn't do that behind my back." She smiled as she stood up and limped towards the driver.

_"Prefer if I didn't do it behind her... wait..."_ He thought.

* * *

_"At last, Roy. I have you now..."_

_"Dexter!"_

_"..."_

_"Dexter! You fucking backstabbing two-faced-"_

**_BANG!_**

* * *

Dexter sat up, panting heavily into the cool, breezy room. His ruby eyes darted wildly from one space to another. "Shit..." He breathed out, glancing at the clock. It was ten at night...

"Mmm..." Someone groaned lightly next to him. It was a woman. "Bad dream?"

"The worst one so far..." The yordle yawned. His right ear twitched as the covers shifted along with his guest. Her blood-coloured, long, straight hair cloaked her back.

"Has he spoken to you again?"

"Yeah. Now he called me a 'backstabbing two-faced yordle'..."

She gently gripped his arm. Dexter shifted his gaze at her, noticing the worry in her green eyes. He rubbed the back of her head, trying to assure her.

"It's fine."

"Do not lie to me. Your eyes tell the truth." She countered.

He shook his head. "It's nothing but a dream."

"It's more than just a dream, Dexter..."

"I said I'm fine..." He retorted coldly. "It was nothing more than one of the hundreds of bad dreams I've had..."

The red-haired woman didn't falter in her movement, sliding herself behind him, wrapping her arms around him, resting her chin on top of his head. "Those hundreds of dreams tell a tale."

His ears perked up. "I'd rather not remember that tale..." He took a glance at the clock again... Only three minutes had passed.

"Most of us wouldn't..."

"Get some sleep." He leaned back, causing her to lay back as well. "I gotta go to Demacia in the morning."

"Another deal? In Demacia no less?"

"Believe me, I've asked the same damn thing too... Guy's got a pair if he thinks it's a good idea. Doesn't matter though, s'long as I get paid..."

"You know how I feel about this."

"I've been doing this for twenty years now, I'll be fine."

"And as soon as he said that, the streak was broken." She held him closer. "Now I really don't want you to go there, especially if it's Demacia... It worries me..."

"Katarina Du Couteau, worried? Now there's one for the record book."

She shot him a dirty glare... "Is it wrong for one such as I to care about her significant other?"

"Well... No. It was just a joke."

"You already know I do not joke about your well being, Dexter. Especially when the odds are against us."

Dexter remained silent, heeding those words with great attention. She wasn't wrong. Years of secrecy could potentially be shattered with one single mistake. And that mistake was almost Jojo Arminian.

"It was a good thing he didn't run his mouth off."

"Yes, very fortunate for us. I've heard stories about him."

"Well believe me when I say the guy is full of surprises."

"Which is why I wish to keep tabs on him. Why won't you let me?"

"He's cocky and bad-mannered. But I don't think he'll be a problem to us. He's got a good heart actually, and he's surrounded by all those friends of his."

The Sinister Blade snickered. "Hmph... It seems as though it's not his friends but the women that surround him."

"What? Vi?"

"Not just the Piltover Enforcer, but the Loose Cannon, the Winter's Wrath, the Bestial Huntress, the Nine-Tailed Fox and if I wasn't mistaken, he left for Piltover with the Sheriff..."

"Whoa... Just with Caitlyn? That's it? No Vi?"

"Just the Sheriff. So now I ask... what good-hearted individuals associate themselves with just the opposite gender?"

"Alright, so he's a whore. What does that matter to us?"

Katarina rolled her eyes and caressed his head. "Do not just look, see. Understand it."

"All I see, is that deal in Demacia... which you're not going." He added noticing her movement.

"Dexter, I do not want you in Demacia without me! What if you have another hallucination?!" She barked. "They'll leave you there to the forces and then what?!"

"I'm not gonna have an attack...! I have my meds..."

She hugged him tightly. "Which you refuse to take daily as per instructions...!" She covered his mouth with her hand. "Why must you be so stubborn...? So careless...? Refuse to take your medicine, refuse to accept my help... but reassure me that all will be well...? You insult me." She then kissed the top of his head, making him flinch. "Was that your goal? To insult me?"

He removed her hand. "No. I just... don't really need them. And I don't need help... I've been doing this for-"

"Twenty years... Ever since you were just a youngling..."

Dexter rearranged his jaw. The sight of flashing muzzels clouded his vision for but a brief moment. "I'll be fine." He said once more.

Katarina tensed up, but held him there in bed. For Dexter, this was just another stupid deal in another stupid place that he just wanted to get over with before anyone notices, but for Katarina, this was another mission that made her wonder if he would return...

"You almost died in Bilgewater..."

Dexter immediately locked eyes with her. "That was different." He said, a dab of anger in his tone.

"Was it? Or was it just another deal? One that went wrong..."

"No!" He growled. "It wasn't a deal! It was **personal! **He double-crossed **me! **His own **brother! **He betrayed his own **brother! Who the fuck tries to kill their own BROTHER?!**" He breathed heavily, baring his teeth. Katarina only examined him before caressing him again. "I... I did what I had to do..!" He relaxed a little, catching his breath. "Yes... I'm... sure I made the right choice that night..."

"Let me go with you... To quell this fear in my chest, let me go with you to Demacia."

He sat up and turned around to face her. "No, Katarina! I don't want you there! It's Demacia, and you're an infamous Noxus champion...!"

"You think I am incapable of handling myself?"

"No, it's not th-!"

"I've cut down many Demacia men and women alike on and off the battlefield." She added in a low, pride filled tone. "And if need it be, I'll do it again. And you think I do not understand what espionage is?"

"And what if Garen shows up?" He snapped, grabbing ahold of her arms. "You think I'll let you fight him like on the Fields of Justice? You think I'll let you and him have the glorious warrior fight that everyone talks about?"

She blinked at him, suddenly taking aback by the mention for her nemesis.

"I'll shoot him before he even tries to put his hands on you! I'll shoot him right in his** fat, Demacian skull! And to hell what the Institute thinks of it!**"

The Sinister Blade gaped at the yordle. His enmity for the Might of Demacia and the Institute hadn't surprised her. It was the way he expressed it. How he would rather go against the Institute's laws than to put her in harm's way, even though she was more than capable of handling it. It angered her yet also made her contempt... He wanted to protect her.

But she wasn't going to give in and let him go by himself... "And what if he hurts you? What am I to do if you do not come home to me? How do you think **I **would react to that?"

"I'm a fucking yordle... from Bilgewater, too... They won't give a shit about me-"

Katarina hissed, pulling him close to her until he was practically smushed against her chest. She hugged him, but was aggressive about it... "You annoy me... You and your stubbornness..."

"Yeah, well... How do you think you make me feel...? And if you'd let me finish..." He pushed himself away from her grasp. "I meant they won't pay attention to me... at least not too closely..."

"Really? A yordle in Demacia? From Bilgewater no less? I agree completely." The look Dexter had given her could've rivaled Darius' own glares.

"You're not coming along." He grunted.

Katarina sighed and stroked his back. She knew she wouldn't win against him in this argument. So she remained quiet on that matter. But mind you, she never said she gave up...

_"A new strategy is in order."_

"Not responding?" He mumbled into her bosom.

"I've said what needed to be said. Right now I just wish to lie here with you."

Dexter instantly looked up. His ruby eyes shone in the darkness. "Kat, I'll be fine."

"Do not speak. Let us just lie here."

"Katarina, I-"

"Ssshh..."

"Really? You're not gon-"

"Shut up... Just rest." She patted his head.

Dexter shifted uncomfortably. Mainly due to the he knew when Katarina dismissed him like this, it was because she made up her mind. And there wasn't anything he could do about...

Sighing in defeat he snuggled closer to her. "Crap..." He murmured...

* * *

Caitlyn swerved right, avoiding a horse carriage by mere inches. Above her, the siren's wails echoed throughout the night while the car roared down the road.

"Fucking...! Gods...!" Jojo clung to the door and seat. "Caitlyn... could you fuckin' slow down..!? ** OH FUCK!**" He shrieked, as the Sheriff streaked past a horse.

"Honestly, Arminian, you're so tense all the time. You should have a cup of tea with me one day."

"I'd be a lot less tense...! If you'd** slow down! SHIT!" **He shielded his eyes... Another carriage went zooming by.

"Nonsense! We must catch this scourge to society, and we certainly won't do that if I drive slowly now, will we?"

**"Gods...!" **He spat through his gritted teeth, digging his fingers into the dashboard handle and the back of his seat.

"Here now!" Caitlyn remarked coolly, a blank, unfazed expression plastered on her face, compared to Arminian's face, which imitated the same one he had when first encountering Baron Nashor. "Surely you've driven over the speed limit before?"

**"NOT AT ONE FIFTY!" **He closed his eyes.

Caitlyn laughed. She'd admit, she was taking some pleasure out of this. "Have confidence in me, Arminian. As I do you."

He inhaled sharply. "Shit... shit... shit..."

"Ah.. Heh heh heh..." She slammed her foot onto the breaks. Making the sports car skid left.

**"JEEEEee_eeeEEEe_eezz...!" **He cried as the car came to a stop, perfectly parked in front of the outer area of the Institute.

"Here we are!" She cheerfully said, jovially waltzing out the vehicle as Arminian stumbled onto the floor, grateful that the torment was over. He eyed the officer with ire as she merely grinned at his response.

"I hate you, Caitlyn..." Arminian rose to his feet, making sure he had control over himself before walking.

"No you don't, Arminian." She smirked while popping open the trunk of her car, unveiling her signature rifle, glowing under the moonlight.

Jojo whistled. "Looks a lot more dangerous than it already did up close."

The Sheriff simpered at the compliment. "I take pride in this one."

"So uh... What gun do I get?"

Caitlyn closed the trunk and stared at him. "Gun?"

"Yeah. Don't I get one too? Y'know since we're arresting Jinx and all?"

She tilted her head.

"Oh alright... So I don't get a gun. That's cool." He grumbled, heading for the steps.

"You don't need a firearm, Arminian. Your job is to distract her."

"Watch her pull a gun on me..."

"She won't. I'll be right behind you."

"Great... Just great..." He unenthusiastically said.

Inside the Institute, they found that the hallways were a lot busier than usual. Even more so to the point that some summoners made a mad dash for the main hall.

"Wonder where they're going." Two summoners, hand in hand, one with red eyes, one with white eyes, dashed past him, heading towards the main hall way.

"Focus, Arminian. Jinx is still around here somewhere, according to Vi."

Jojo was bumped into by an excited summoner. "Nnh...! _Somewhere? _ She lost sight of her?"

"It appears she did."

They peeked around the corner, more summoners had sprinted past them. If the Loose Cannon had been in the hall, they wouldn't have been able to spot her anyway.

"All these summoners. Shits gonna go down if she loses it and starts firing..." He gulped.

"Don't worry. She's not shooting anybody..." Caitlyn cocked the lever on her rifle, making sure it was loaded.

"Shit... I wish I had some fruit before I left today..."

"Why?" They skulked into the Champion's Quarters.

"Fruits... kind of help me relax..."

Caitlyn raised her brow for a second before shrugging. "I suppose we can stop at your room for a moment. Only a moment, Arminian. Nothing more."

"Got it." He dashed towards his room, nearly knocking over a few summoners in the process.

"Wait, Arminian!"

Jojo spun on his heel, tripping slightly in the process. "Yeah?"

She grabbed his hand and slapped a device onto it. "You need a cellphone these days. How else are we supposed to find you?"

Arminian looked down. The object resembled a earpiece and small mic. "I... don't even know how to use this."

"Stick it in your ear." He did exactly what she said. Caitlyn entered his personal space to grab the mic and slip it under his collar. "Now talk."

"Uh..." As soon as he did that, he heard himself in the earpiece. Caitlyn held two fingers to her ear.

"Perfect. Now hurry up."

"Alright, alright." He ran towards his room.

"Cait, come in!" Caitlyn frowned at her partner's shouting.

"I read you loud and clear, so I urge you not to scream into the mic."

"Sorry. But it's getting crowded as fuck in here...!"

Someone bumped into her, which she disregarded. "What? Where?"

"In the main hall. I think Obius is confirming another new champion...!"

Caitlyn sidestepped another summoner. "Not another champion...! Why we just had two new champions in the last few months...!"

"... That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

Caitlyn scoffed. "Heavy sarcasm. We have more important matters to attend to."

Vi sighed over the earpiece. "I know, I know. I went to go look for her here but... I saw this huge fucking wolf and got sidetracked..."

The Sheriff of Piltover paused in her scanning. "Did you say a huge wolf?"

"Gods, Caitlyn... If you could see how big this motherfucker is! I betcha you would've shot him!"

She thought about size of the wolf, and how if she did indeed wish to kill one on instinct, it would've had to been at least the size of her car... "Oh my... Well I do hope they can control him."

"That's why all these annoying fuckers are here... They wanna see this thing too."

"Any sign of Jinx?"

"No, she's not here. Sona is. But no, I don't see that little bitch anywhere."

Caitlyn peeked around the corner, the hallway was emptying... "Alright. Keep me posted."

"No problem, cupcake. Watch yourself."

She resumed her searching.

"Oh, you're still here?" She heard Arminian speak.

"What are you talking about?"

"And yet you still aren't wearing anything... Good one..."

"Arminian, what are you talking about?!"

"Godsdammit Jinx, first you sneak into my room, then you use my stuff to cook and shower?"

Caitlyn froze, Jojo was referring to Jinx, not her...

...meaning Jinx was currently in his room.

* * *

"I was hungry! And I figured you were as well, seeing as ya left without eating." The Loose Cannon yawned, covering her mouth with her bandaged hand. Arminian wondered why her hand was covered up.

"Spying on me again?"

"Of course! Got nothin' else better to do. And it's not spyin' if you know about it."

Arminian glanced back at the door. He wanted nothing more than drive his fist deep into Jinx's gut.

"I uh... Help yourself..." She waved him towards the pot.

But Jojo didn't move. "I'm good." He inched closer to his bed, which the Loose Cannon had taken to her liking. "So... why are you still here?"

She clicked her teeth. "Cause I'm hungry?"

"I meant from last night... Why are you still here?" He said, intending to weed out a lie.

"Oh! Well... I dunno... I just slept all day..."

Jojo scratched his ear. "You slept all day?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. I think I masturbated twice also."

Jojo just stared at her. In his earpiece, Caitlyn let out an barely audible disgusted sigh.

"I'm joking! Jeez, partner, you yell at me, waking me up then you don't even say thanks for cooking you food!"

"You broke into my room! And I didn't ask you to cook!" He retorted. "I don't even want you here!"

Jinx blinked, eying the Irrepressible Survivor. "Oh yeah?"

Arminian scratched his ear again. Caitlyn had just told him to be patient as Vi was on her way.

"Well y'know what I want? You know what really, really **want** most of all, partner?!"

Jojo bared his teeth. Whatever she was about to say was undoubtedly going to be unpleasant. His ears perked up as footsteps began to converge outside his door. _"Fucking finally!"_

"Champion Jinx, the Loose Cannon of Zaun... You are under arrest for the murder forty-five summoners including Diamond Tier Summoner Moraz! Put your hands behind your head!" A black-robed summoner barged into the room. Several more cluttered the door.

Jojo stiffened. "Moraz... was in that building...?" He asked.

The guard shifted his eyes to him before brandishing his own weapon and pointing it at Jinx. "You have broken an oath and committed a crime against the League of Legends!"

Jinx remained calm... too calm. But that wasn't all... The worst part was the eerie grin that began to form on her thin lips. Her pink eyes stared wildly at the group before her... and suddenly, she was giggling.

"I have no idea what you're talking' about but... You're drivin' me _**crazy**_ pointin' that thing my way..." She let out a shrill laugh, while biting her lip.

_"Oh shit..." _ Jojo thought. He recounted the last time Jinx bit her lip...

"I will not say it again!" He gripped his blade with both hands. More footsteps could be heard. All their attention shifted towards the door where Caitlyn and Vi had appeared.

_**Ka-tchck!**_

And immediately Jojo found himself being held from behind... A gun to his head...

"So... who wants to make the first move?" Jinx smiled wickedly.

"Don't you dare!" Caitlyn growled, aiming her rifle right at the pale, Zaunian female.

"Champion Jojo!" Several of the guards jumped closer to him but Jinx pulled back.

"Ahn-ahn-ahn! Any closer and partner here will have a... tragic accident..." She grinned even more, amused by her own joke.

**"You BITCH!" **Vi, in the front of the group, bared her teeth, releasing steam from her gauntlets.

Arminian put his hands up. "ALRIGHT SO... She has a GUN to MY head! Can you all back up?!"

"Yeah...! Listen to your friend...! Or not! Either way I don't care!" She moved towards the center of the room.

Everyone stood there... watching her and Jojo. And they did the same. For Jojo, he dared not to make a move this time against Jinx. No, the gun was _much_ closer to him then last time... And he was pretty sure this wasn't an elaborate joke...

"There's nowhere to go, Jinx!" The lead guard shouted. The others shifted in their spots, awaiting his order.

She rolled her eyes. "Wonder where I heard that before..."

"Alright so what do I have to do to make you NOT hold a gun to my head?" Jojo exhaled sharply.

"You're pretty heavy, partner. Save me the work and back up with me."

"Jojo, you can just turn your skin into stone! Do it!" Vi yelled, ready to make a move.

"This is not a regular gun!" Both he and Caitlyn responded.

Jinx giggled. "Oh, Fat Hands, always proving how stupid you are!"

The Piltover Enforcer let out growl of fury, but Caitlyn cleared her throat, making her pause. The Sheriff then looked at the large hybrid of a monkey. Her face blank yet those orbs penetrating his resolve. She nodded slightly, at least Arminian thought she did.

"Here's the deal..." Jinx talked, smashing the back window with her leg. "Imma get outta here. And no one better follow me or else!"

"I'm not going out that window..."

Jinx sighed. She then tapped his head with the gun. "Seriously...?"

Jojo frowned, looking helplessly at the summoners and two champions. Jinx stepped out the window, keeping her firearm aimed at Jojo and making sure to keep him between her line of sight.

"Don't think about moving, partner. Wouldn't want me to miss and hit Fat Hands now, would ya?"

"You're... the worst..." He stepped out the window.

"I told you she's fucking insane!" Vi spat.

"Hah HAH! Not insane, Fat Hands! I'm crazy~!"

_**Thwack!**_

Jinx dropped to the floor, knocked out cold. Everyone stared, open-mouthed at the arm still held in the air just where she was a second ago.

"Yes, yes. That was rather evident." Grey walked out of the shadows.

Arminian turned around and beamed at the Asian male. "Holy fucking shit..." He exhaled heartily. "Motherfucking Grey."

"Commander Grey, sir." The black-robed summoners saluted him.

"At ease, gentlemen. Target is down." He gestured them to move closer, then, turning to Arminian he spoke softly. "Are you unharmed, friend?"

"Yeah, thanks! Shit... You saved my ass."

The guards handcuffed the unconscious Loose Cannon before carrying her away. "My pleasure. But if you do not mind me asking, may I search your room?"

"Yeah. No. Go ahead. Sheesh..." Jojo rubbed the back of his head, climbing back into his room.

"Excellent work, Champion Officer, Ms. Caitlyn and Ms. Vi."

"Thanks..." Vi answered automatically... She turned away to examine the room. The last of the guards walked out the door.

"I must admit, Officer Grey. Your timing is impeccable as always."

"Thank you, Officer Caitlyn." He moved some of the blankets around.

"But you know I must ask, if your men heard about the explosion, why did they only arrest for the murder of the summoners?"

"Coincidentally, most of Piltover's Patrol had been away from the building that day, all except the few that were mentioned to me. As to why my officer did not use that as another charge, I have some... theories... Very interesting..." Grey pondered over his bed. Feeling the trio's eyes on him he waved them. "Do not mind me."

"What are you searching for?" Caitlyn queried.

"Possible evidence."

"What more do you need? Jinx's is bagged and tagged. I'd say you're pretty fucking set."

"Ah yes, Mr. Arminian. But you see, I am looking for evidence that may or may not support... my own investigations..."

"Investigations...?" Caitlyn repeated.

"Oh dear..." Grey seemed to pluck something off of Arminian's bed. "Tell me, Arminian. That dish on your stove... Did you cook it last night?" Grey never took his eyes of the strands of thin material that he played with between his fingers.

All three of them turned towards the meal that sat on the large pot on top of Jojo's oven.

"No. I was with you."

"Exactly. But... you claimed that Miss Ahri and Miss Nidalee was currently taking shelter in your room, correct?

Arminian felt the urge to glance at Vi, but fought it. "Yeah. They were. At least... until I came back."

"Where are you going with this, Summoner Officer Grey?" Caitlyn raised her brow yet again.

"That is a Zaun exclusive home cooked meal." He nodded at the pot. "Meaning-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's only cooked in Zaun." Vi finished.

"Yes, but only because Zaun does not wish to share their wonders with the likes of any nation, excluding Noxus. Therefore, the only individuals who know how to cook such a meal have to be...?"

They all blinked except for Caitlyn.

"They would have to be a citizen of Zaun."

"And Zaun only grants an individual citizenship if that is their birthplace."

"What the fuck does this have to do with the cooked... whatever that is...?" Jojo eyed the meal suspiciously.

"It means..." Vi spoke from the corner of the room. "Only Zaun champions and summoners would know it. And that's the Intellectual's Experiment, isn't it Grey?"

"Right you are, Miss Vi. An incredibly complex and difficult dish to prepare. One may say that the base ingredients to this meal is in fact fragile to point where overcooking or undercooking them, slightly results in the whole completed meal to be ruined."

"And queue the rumor about it taking hours to cook..." Vi muttered.

Jojo looked to Caitlyn who had shut her eyes, going over the facts in her head.

"Alright, get to it." The large monkey impatiently crossed his arms.

"Since Miss Ahri and Miss Nidalee are not citizens of Zaun. They do not know what is needed for the dish naturally..."

His eyes narrowed. "But... that means Jinx..."

"Assuming Miss Jinx is the one behind the cooking, and it seems more and more likely..." He handed Jojo what he was holding. A strand of light blue hair. "That would mean that Miss Jinx could have been here for several hours preparing this meal."

"So?" Vi and Jojo said together. They then glanced at each other awkwardly before resuming their obvious frustrated state of ignoring. Caitlyn shook her head.

"The type of explosions found at the crime scene were remote-detonated."

"So... She didn't blow it up?"

"If she was at fault, she would have required a very powerful remote control capable of connecting to Piltover's satellites... and then transmit the signal from said remote, to the charges... All the while cooking what seems to be, according to the smell, one of the best Intellectual's Experiments to have ever been made."

"Accomplices, summoner..." Vi bluntly stated.

"Very improbable. Miss Jinx is known for commiting acts of crime on her own. She never associates herself with another."

"Bullshit..." Vi cursed under her breath, Jojo's ears flinched. His tail began to dance in the air restlessly.

"So that supports my theory..."

"What theory?" Jojo asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"The theory that Jinx could not possibly have been responsible."

Vi scoffed. "Good luck." The Sheriff of Piltover simply let her eyes wander up and down Grey.

"What the f- Then why did you arrest her?" Jojo went over to his fridge and pulled out an orange.

"I am not above the law, Arminian. Though I daresay, the law may be unjust at times..." He stared off into the distance. "I blame my superiors. A fair few of them, I would deem as 'corrupt'."

Caitlyn stifled a chuckle.

Grey smiled. "No matter. Master Summoner Obius will weed them out when he has the chance. In the meantime, Arminian, may I ask for you to stay out of trouble from now on? Your crime record is still being evaluated."

"Sejuani swung first!"

"Wait, so what are you going to do now?" Caitlyn stepped up to examine the single strand of hair.

"I am off to Miss Jinx's residence. Hopefully I may find aught of use there." He stroked his chin. "Arminian. Officers." He bowed before leaving.

"I'll join you." The Piltover Sheriff said.

"Uh yeah... Me too." Jojo piped in, realizing he didn't want to be left alone with the Piltover Enforcer.

"Vi?" Caitlyn spoke warmly. "Are you coming along?"

The pink-haired woman shook her head. "Maybe later. I got a match to do." She lied.

Her friend and Grey could see right through her fib, but decided to let it go. She walked out the room, glancing at Arminian as she passed him for a quick second. Jojo didn't catch that, instead he looked away from her purposely to avoid her gaze.

Jojo then looked at Caitlyn. So I didn't need a gun, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems the more I say, "Next chapter will be out soon." The longer it takes. So now I'll say this, the next chapter will come out. I don't know when due to personal issues. But it will DEFINITELY be coming. Rest assured. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my story and as always, have a spectacular day!**


	24. True Colors

**Chapter 24: True Colors...**

* * *

"Holy shit! Look at the size of that thing!" One summoner exclaimed as the huge, gray wolf slowly trotted by.

"That's the new champion?!"

"Has to be the size of a carriage at least!"

"Dibs on summoning first!"

"No I called it first!"

The black robed summoners escorted the creature down the main hall now, making sure to clear a path through the sea of enraptured summoners. Riven walked alongside the beast, whispering into his ear as soothe his heart from the otherwise rowdy crowd.

Behind them, a winged, armor individual glided gently over the crowd. Her attire consisted of golden chest plate, gauntlets, and leggings that mixed wonderfully with the crimson gambeson that she donned underneath. But perhaps the most unique feature of this woman was her beautiful, white wings that flapped graciously in the air, keeping her aloft.

Yet even though this angel looked magnificent and welcoming in her glowing armour, her expression was rather cold... dead-like even... Not a single hint of warmth was under that face. Only the deep, , nerve-racking stare that was aimed towards the giant wolf.

"I said, stand back, summoner!" A guard ordered. Several summoners had tried to get closer to Fenris.

She narrowed her eyes at the crowd. What fools... To try and toy with things that they do not understand. That wolf could've torn them all to bits a matter of seconds and yet they still goggled at the creature as if it were just some dog...

"Easy, Kayle." Summoner Nate walked next to the Judicator. "They're all just curious about the new guy."

The golden angel glanced sideways at the the consultant summoner.

"I mean, I'd be curious too. Fenris is freaking huge! He's like, the size of Rek'Sai even!" Nate exclaimed.

Kayle didn't reply. She instead shifted her focus back onto the wolf, watching him trot along the path. Her blue eyes scanned the beast once more, going over every inch of him, almost as if she missed some extraordinary detail that fulfilled her doubts.

"Relax. Riven said he's trustworthy."

The Judicator's eye twitched a little. "You believe her...?"

"Course I do...!" Nate frowned at the agitated champion. "I'm the female counselor/therapist. You oughta know by now that I'm closer to any female champion than anyone would think.

Kayle didn't seem convinced. There were too many excited and/or bold summoners and too little guards. If one were to say, aggravate the thing then the consequences would be catastrophic... and there was no way she would be able to save all of them if the wolf indeed, decide to go on a killing spree...

That's what disturbed her the most... the fact that she was well aware of her own strengths and the wolf's. The fact that deep down inside, she wouldn't be good enough to save all of the summoners should she had to... The idea unsettled her composure... One may even say that it _frightened _her.

"Kayle." She turned towards Nate. "Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me."

"I do not have trouble putting my faith in your word, Summoner. It is the word of the Exile that I am weary of. Even more so the beast. It may take only but one immature mortal to unleash the wrath of this mystical creature upon everyone here..." She said in a low tone, making sure the wolf did not pick up on the conversation.

"I know, I know... But Sage said it was alright to have him near others. He's not a complete nutjob like some of the other champions here."

"It is too early to judge."

"And that's why we're on our way to the Judgment room. So he _can _be judged."

"Oi! What the-!" They suddenly heard a guard cry out. He had leaped away from Fenris, who was growling at a couple of summoners to his left.

Kayle's eyes widened. Her fears were coming true...

The summoners held up their hands instinctively and slowly inched away. The guards began to unsheathe their weapons.

Riven stepped in front of the large wolf. "Don't you dare." She demanded boldly, taking advantage of the fact that he wouldn't harm her.

Oddly enough, the summoners that he had been growling at were actually exiting his field of vision. Fenris merely kept his gaze towards the crowd behind them now, as if he were staring past them the whole time.

Nate brought her wrist up towards her mouth. "Matthew, what does he see?"

A black robed summoner moved to the right of the wolf, surveying the scene. "I can't tell, Captain. Too many potential targets."

Kayle gripped her blade tightly with her right hand while shifting to an easier position to attack. If Fenris did charge the crowd then she would have one moment... One moment to stop him... And in that moment, if the mortals did not move... of they didn't run away while she was holding him back...

* * *

"White, let's get the fuck outta here, he can smell us...!" The red-eyed female whispered frantically.

The white-eyed male grabbed her arm. "Yeah, you're right...! Slowly, now...!" They began to skulk away amongst the crowd, trying to shut out the threatening growl that loomed over their heads.

The pair then turned around and exited the sea of summoners, they jumped when they heard a bark followed by a couple of shrieks and shouting.

"Fenris!" Riven could be heard... then, silence...

As soon as the duo left the main hall they broke into a full blown sprint for a brief moment, coming to a complete stop in the cafeteria, which was noticeably barren.

"That was... that was too close...!" The girl panted.

"Yeah, you got that right...!" The boy leaned against a table. "How did he know we were there?"

"I... don't know. One things for sure, we better steer clear of him."

"No shit, Ruby." He exhaled. "C'mon. Back to the room." They started towards the Summoner's Quarters.

"Oh crap..." She halted.

"What?"

"What happens if he goes through the judgment and he intentionally gives us away?"

White shook his head. "It only shows his deepest thoughts and fears. I doubt we're it. Besides... Fenris can't talk, or write well anyway..." He swallowed. "They... they did a number on him back in Zaun..."

"Which is exactly why I don't think we should be here doing this...! He sniffed us out...! He'll catch our scent later on and get us while we're in the room...!"

White licked his dried lips. "I've... I've learned a few cloaking spells back I'm Zaun. I don't think he'll notice is with them on..."

"No. Let's go back...! Let's quit while we're ahead...!"

"Ruby, I can't!" He clenched his fists. "I... can't go back there."

"Why...?" She looked at him with such worry.

"I just... can't..."

"I'm complaining because if you had given me a gun...!"

"Oh, Arminian, cease your incessant whining!"

"You know I'm right."

White and Ruby looked at each other, pulling their hoods over their heads.

* * *

"No! If you had a weapon, the situation would've just been chaotic." She said, sternly.

"Right. Cause a gun to my head wasn't already chaotic."

"The situation was under control, Arminian." Caitlyn retorted. Strangely enough, her tone of voice sounded very similar to that of a low growl.

"Yeah, when Grey showed up. Thanks, Grey." He nodded towards the Asian summoner, who was studying a lockpick in a transparent bag.

The Captain nodded. "My pleasure, friend." He resumed what he was doing.

"Even then, Arminian. I had her in my sights. You were fine."

"Sure, Cait. Sure."

"Just as I predicted." Grey blurted out. Both champions turned around. "Jinx wasn't responsible."

"Oh yeah?" The large monkey folded his arms. "What new evidence did you find to help reach this... conclusion?"

Grey furrowed a brow while Caitlyn let out a snicker. "The lock had been broken into." He showed him.

"Oh... well then why is she still arrested?"

Grey sighed. "I believe that it may be the result of plain ignorance. If that is the case then..." The summoner grimaced.

Arminian looked on quizzically. "Then...?"

"Then I have failed... "The two champions remained silent, noticing a change in the overall mood. Grey made no attempt to hide the disappointment in his tone. "I must excuse myself, there is still much to do be done." He briskly walked away.

"He seemed rather distraught about his task force..." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, you're right. Then again... He is the Captain of it, right?"

"There are several summoners with the rank of 'Captain', Arminian. I do believe he is the head of all of them however. If not the head, then second in command."

"So if they're doing a shit job then..."

"He will be the one at fault, correct."

It was Arminian's turn to frown. "Ah shit... Now I really feel bad for giving him so much shit a week ago."

"It's fine, Arminian. I'm sure Summoner Grey is more than capable of knocking his Task Force back into shape."

"Yeah, I guess..." Jojo watched his friend disappear around the corner.

"Oh my...! I almost forgot the paperwork!"

"The... what...?"

"Ugh... The considerable amount of paperwork that needs to be processed..." She grumbled to herself. "That is the only thing I regret about being Piltover's Sheriff..."

They resumed walking. "Really?" Jojo answered. "It's not the moments of getting shot at, chasing punks, or getting blown up?"

"Hmmhmm, don't forget tracking down a particular _punk _that excels at doing all three." She grinned.

"Hey, you're the one that was shooting at me, and I chased that asshole cause he decided to spy on Ahri. Fucking summoners."

Caitlyn laughed. "It's ironic, Arminian. You remind me of Vi when she was younger."

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't mean to bring her up, considering recent events, it's just the both of you have that youthful rebellion way. Yet the both of you have the interests of others taken into account. Granted I find it immature and very time consuming to be that way but it's just.."

Jojo glanced at her sideways. "Just...?"

"Oh never mind it."

"Whatever you say, Caitlyn."

"I wish she would speak to you..."

"Yeah... Wish she did too." He replied absentmindedly. "But you know us youthful people... We'd rather fuck things up then fix them first." He smiled a little.

"Heh heh... Youth. I remember when I was young and wild..."

"You say that like it was forty years ago, Caitlyn... Just how old are you?"

"Future reference for dating a woman, Arminian. NEVER... ask about her age..."

"I'm not dating you, am I?"

"No."

"Then may I please know your age, madam von Caitlyn?"

"Thirty." She sighed. "I am thirty years old."

"Wow..." He accidentally let slip out.

The Sheriff raised a brow. "Wow...?"

"No, no...! I meant you just... I thought you were twenty or something."

Caitlyn began to giggle. "If I had a gold coin for every time someone thought that, I would've been able to retire early."

"Hah...! If I had a coin for every time someone called me an asshole or tried to fight me I'd probably be richer than Draven right now."

She smirked. "The Executioner does make a substantial amount of gold, doesn't he?"

"Fucking Noxus..." He muttered.

* * *

Tero bit his apple, staring up into the ceiling as he slowly chewed the fruit. He was on a bed, wearing barely anything but an undergarment. Resting on his left hand, his shifted his head to the right to spot his friend and ally, Damocles, sharpening his new blade. The huge ex-soldier hummed quietly to himself as he flirted with the cold metal, making sure the edges were sleek and shiny. The blade itself glowed faintly in the dim room, which wasn't very large, only containing one king-sized bed, which Tero and another occupied comfortably.

"You sure love that sword, don't you?" Tero swallowed his bite.

Damocles paused his sharpening. "As much as you love women." He nodded towards the woman lying asleep next to the lead mercenary.

Tero chuckled. "I'd almost believe it." He slid out of bed and walked over to the big mercenary. "May I?" He held out his hand.

Damocles hesitated to let go of his new favorite weapon but ended up handing it to Tero anyway. The black-haired fighter, held the blade with one hand, feeling it's weight in between waves.

"T'is a damn good sword, Damocles. I can see why you took it off that lumberin' oaf's corpse..." He gave him back the Zweihander.

"I know me blades, brother. I wish I could say the same for Helmer."

Tero smirked. "Our smallest friend prefers to be light on his feet. I respect that. Whereas you prefer to cleave any foe in two with your massive sword. I also respect that." That made Damocles smile. "Anyway, it seems that woman..." He gestures towards his sleeping partner. "...has made me forget the details of our mission later on."

Damocles snickered. "Honestly, brother. All it takes is a warm woman?"

"Tch... No. A bottle of mead would help as well."

Both warriors laughed. "Let us hope you won't have one in Demacia."

"Ah...! Right...! The Zaunian."

Damocles sheathed his greatsword. "Yes. He wants us to guard him while he makes this... deal..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

The large warrior stood up. "If you'd recall, we were to lend him our service when he double-crosses his client..."

Tero tensed up. "I don't remember anythin' about no betrayal."

"Yeah, me neither. That's cause he didn't mention it. Helmer found out."

The commander sat back down, clearly disturbed by the news. For Tero, his sense of honor conflicted greatly with this information. "This'd be the next ninth time we've walked from a client..."

"Some of 'em was different, commander. We do not kill children."

"And I do not stab people in the back." His voice was low, possibly threatening, as if Damocles himself suggested that idea.

The large warrior raised a brow towards his friend's sudden frustration at the topic. "I did not say you did. I said 'twas different, Tero."

"'This all the same to me... There's no honor in backstabbin' an unaware foe. There's no honor in killin' those who can't wield a blade. We're not assassins, Damocles... We are warriors... and we fight like warriors."

"But what of the money, brother? How are you going to drink mead when you can't even buy it?"

Tero narrowed his eyes. Damocles had a point, but it still didnt convince him. Being a freelancer from Noxus hadn't really granted Tero and his allies the necessities in life, mainly a place to stay. As it turns out, people hate that you're willing to kill for a gold, even more so if you're from Noxus. He looked towards the satchel on the table. No doubt their gold supply was running low... Riven hadn't exactly paid them a fortune's worth of gold...

Tero didn't want to ask, knowing the answer... "How much do we have left...?" Damocles grabbed and shook the tiny bag, filling the room with it's distinctive **_clink!_**

"We could stay here for one more night..."

"Oh... That's not too ba-"

"If we didn't need to eat..."

Tero sat back down, running his fingers through his scalp. "Shit..." He sighed. This problem had been going on for a while now and he hated to admit but... he was part of the reason for it.

"Perhaps... we may try for Bilgewater?"

"You know Helmer loathes that place... Nothin' but scumbags and gold lovers runnin' around..." The lead mercenary replied.

"Well... we need food... That Zaunian promised us a large sack of gold..."

"Never trust someone who makes more than you. Thought I taught you that."

"Then I dunno, commander. Either we take this job, or we choose between eatin' or sleepin'."

"Here's an idea." Both soldiers whirled around to the unexpected voice. Their smallest ally appeared at the doorway. "How 'bout we talk to the Zaunian's client?"

Both soldiers blinked at him.

"The Zaunian's gonna betray him and get him killed, right? I'd say this poor client could use an extra pair of hands."

"Good idea. Problem is... whose the unlucky client? The Zaunian never gave us any info on him or her."

Helmer walked slowly into the room, flicking a small piece of parchment onto the table. Tero snatched up the paper.

"What is this?"

"His name is Dexter, but you'd know him under the name, Parum Lupus..."

Tero shot him a quizzical glare. "The Little Wolf? THAT'S who that Zaunian is gonna double-cross?"

"Pssh... right? You have to be one chromosome short of a full set to even consider that. I even found out where he's staying." He said proudly.

"Damn, Helmer...! I'm impressed! Tell me, how'd you manage that?"

The smaller mercenary smirked, looking towards Damocles, who didn't seem to get what was so funny about that question.

"Well, brother. I certainly don't need a woman..." He nodded towards Tero's guest. Damocles snorted with laughter. The lead mercenary looked away with embrassment. "... Nor do I need a bottle of mead..."

* * *

Jojo collapsed onto his bed. He wasn't entirely sure when was the last time he slept, the whole day had been a blur and yet it felt like it had been a lifetime since he had been back here in his room. At least in here, he wouldn't get shot... well... he almost was but that's besides the point. In here, Jojo could relax... at least hoped so...

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

"Are you fucking kidding me..." Jojo groaned. It was nearly midnight... and someone needed him... again.

Moving sluggishly towards the door, he prepared to lash out at his random visitor but paused... At this time of night, not many people would dare to bother him and even fewer he thought would do so... Suddenly a thought ran through his mind, one that made his heart skip a beat...

_What if it was Vi? _

Maybe she wanted to talk to him after all this time... Maybe even apologize for being fucking unreasonable...

"Yeah?" Jojo half-yelled, assuming the recipient on the other end of the door was the Piltover Enforcer...

...it however was not as he found himself looking into the blue eyes of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Normally this type of situation would've incited another groan, one fueled by irritation but that wasn't the case due to the fact the Nine-Tailed Fox didn't seem herself, hanging her head like that. She gave out a aura of dejection, one Jojo picked up quite easily and being the jerk with a heart of gold that he was... couldn't ignore it.

"Something you wanted to say?" He opened the door wider and moved back, assuming she was to follow. Ahri, however remained at the doorway... much to his surprise. "Ahri...?"

The half-human, half-fox opened her mouth, intending to respond to his greeting but then looked down, showing some guilt. This made Arminian curious as to why she felt this way or seemed this way rather, yet Ahri didn't respond to him. She just kept looking down, keeping her hands behind her.

"You can come in you know..." He said, sitting down onto his bed again. He watched as Ahri obeyed and drifted in front of him. She still didn't say a word, instead choosing to glance at him a few times, clearly struggling to say something- whatever it was, to his face.

"Seriously... say something, you're freaking me out..."

Ahri looked up at him. Her ears were flat, almost droopy like. "I wanted... I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did..."

Jojo stared at her. "Didn't you already apologize for that?"

"I... I did... But I've been thinking a lot about it lately..." She avoided his gaze yet again.

Jojo gently gripped her sleeve. "It's fine, Ahri. I'm okay, you're okay."

She broke away, shaking her head. "No...! It's not okay! It's never okay to rape someone! I-" She stopped abruptly. Jojo noticed that her eyes started to glisten a little.

_What the fuck is wrong with this woman now...?_

"Ahri... Relax... I said it's fine. And keep your voice down...! You want the rest of the world to hear you...!? Here... close the door..."

She hesitated. "You... you want me to close the door...?"

"Gods... Ahri close the godsdamned door." He said, the irritation evident in his speech.

Once she had done that, he patted the space next to him. Truth be told he really wanted to rest and would've loved nothing more than for Ahri to hurry and say what she need to say and leave. So you could not imagine the look he gave her when she took a seat and remained silent.

Meanwhile Ahri still had some difficulty speaking... Her thoughts, too complex to put into words. Her heart, overridden from guilt. It was overwhelming actually...

"Look... Ahri. I'm kinda tired of hearing my own voice... and I'm actually tired as well... Could you-" He was cut off when she quickly met his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I ruined everything between you and your spouse!"

Jojo had the most bewildered expression planted on his face. "WHAT are you talking about...?!" Spouse?"

Her lip trembled, which made Jojo even more confused as to why she was about to cry. "You and Jinx... I-I didn't know...!"

"What the f- Alright, you know what? It's way too late to be doing this so I'll just get straight to the point. I'm NOT dating Jinx. I never was dating Jinx. And to answer your ..." He examined her up and down. "...whatever you're getting so worked up over... I'm fine! I don't hate you Ahri and I'm not mad at you at all."

Ahri sniffed, wiping a tear away from her cheek. "You're... You're not...?"

"Ugh...No...! Although you are stopping me from getting some sleep... again. What is wrong with you anywa-" He tilted his head slightly, catching a glimpse of her cheeks underneath the light. They were slightly red. "Have you been drinking?"

The Nine-Tailed swallowed. "I mean..."

"C'mere." He beckoned her. She gulped as she leaned closer. Arminian took a whiff of her breath. "Seriously? You got drunk and started overthinking?" He sighed, dragging himself over to his fridge and pulling out a banana (an actual banana), he snapped it in half and handed her half of it. "Eat." He said, taking a bite out of his half and chewing it moodily.

Ahri blinked. "I..."

"Shut up. Eat." He finished his fruit and went to go grab another. Ahri sat there, eating her half timidly. "Waking me up, standing there all shy-like... Gods, Ahri..." He shook his head while spinning his orange. "What's next? Gonna tell me I'm having a baby with you?"

Ahri giggled. The first time she had shown any source of actual cheerfulness since yesterday.

"Look. She lives." He popped a slice of orange in his mouth. "Feel better?"

"A little bit..."

"Yeah well..." He laid back. "Guess it's better than no. Now what was bumming you out?"

The Nine-Tailed Fox smiled, gazing at the Irrepressible Survivor. She rested her head and arms on his chest plate. Jojo chose to ignore the action. Mainly due to the fact that she she didn't do anything else. He truly felt as though as this was a different Ahri then he was used to know months ago. Hell, even a few days ago!

"So... is that all?"

"Hmm?"

"You came here just to say you're sorry about ruining the relationship I clearly didn't have?"

"Well... I really wanted to apologize. And I didn't expect you to be so... so..."

"So cool about it? I said it was fine last time, didn't I?"

"Yeah... But..."

"But? Jeez, Ahri. I say it's alright and you continue to push the subject? Exactly how much did you drink tonight?"

Ahri punched him in his shoulder. "Shut up. I just wanted to show some dignity and own up...! Is that so bad?"

"You know... It is when you keep me from sleeping."

"Hah hah...! But you know me by now, Arminian~!"

Jojo felt his brow rise, hearing his name roll off her tongue that way. His natural instincts screamed for him to evacuate the room ASAP. But he shrugged it off, instead resting on his hands as she rested on hers on top of him.

"Yeah, I know you to be annoying as shit. And what's the big idea sneaking into my room, huh? Just because you were my partner in the Twisted Treeline for several battles doesn't mean you can just show up whenever the fuck you want."

"Hmmhmm but aren't we at that level already?"

"Unfortunately." He answered. They both chuckled quietly. After that came a weird moment of silence. One filled with awkwardness as both champions lied there, contemplating the last turn of events. For Jojo, this had actually been confusing for him say the least. In reality, he had known Ahri since he had first arrived at the Institute. They had a couple of battles together, been a few hanging out sessions, mind you not the intercourse sessions, there was however a lot of sexual tension...

Last week was the only time that the Nine-Tailed Fox ever tried something. And since then he... and she have been wondering if things would return to normal, although the guilt of possibly destroying a mutual friendship lingered above their heads.

Arminian wasn't normally on to care much if someone came onto him, even more so, if they wanted to screw him. Seeing that generally happened a lot with some of his Forgotten peers (both male and female even), he'd ignore it and move on.

As if she had read his mind, she spoke. "If you didn't want to... why did you let me?"

Jojo rearranged his jaw. "I guess... I didn't really _not_ want to, y'know? And then at the heat of the moment..." He trailed off.

"I got out of hand..." She hid her face. "I'm sorry..."

"Gods... Quit apologizing already. I already said it's fine. 'Sides, it wasn't entirely your fault either..."

Ahri raised her head, staring into those blue orbs of his. "Do you regret it?"

"Do you?"

She looked away. "It's... complicated. At the time, no. But now, kind of."

Jojo scoffed. "Mhmm. Can you see why I was a bit mad?"

"A bit?" She glared incredulously at him "How 'bout borderline nasty?"

"Oh yeah? Remember that battle against Evelynn? Remember how nasty you got with her?"

"Shut up! She kept trying to ambush me! And you LET her!"

"Sorry about having to fight a hulking, massive pile of meat with a crown for a jaw instead of saving you from Eve." He retorted.

"Oh Sion? You were having trouble with Sion? The Undead Juggernaut, Sion? Poor little thing."

He snatched the pillow and smacked her with it making her giggle. "And this is why I didn't help you."

"And that's why we lost all the time."

"No...! We lost because fuckin' Longhorn didn't talk to me at all during the matches... I swear... that summoner was on drugs..."

"Speaking of matches..."

He held up his right hand. "There's another one coming up, right? And I'm in it, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Call it a gut feeling. Normally it's Grey's job to tell me. Shit... I just saw him too. Did he walk nearby when you came here?"

"No, actually. The last time I saw him was when I was when you were trying to give Annie her bear back."

"Oh yeah..! And you were trying to charm me. It all comes back to me now."

"Please, Jojo. If I had really wanted to charm you, you would've never known. I was messing with you that time. Then Grey had to play the hero and ruin it."

"Uh-huh. Sure you were. Now what's up with this battle? When is it?"

"Two days from now. Guess whose on your team?"

"Say Jinx and I swear to the gods..."

"Oh well... I don't know about her. But I'm on it. Just like old times, right? Except this time we're gonna win!"

"No seriously, where is Grey?" Jojo had been trying to telepathically summon the Asian summoner but to no avail.

"I don't know, Jojo. I haven't seen him around. Maybe he's busy saving whatever needs saving."

Jojo rubbed his eyes. "Fuck... I'll worry about it in the morning. You staying or not?"

Her ears perked up. You... You want me to stay?"

He shrugged, crawling back onto the middle of his bed. "I don't care. If you're gonna leave, shut the door. If not, there's a pillow in the closet."

"Why would you let me stay over even after all... _this?"_

The question smashed him.

"But... what if Vi shows up tomorrow morning?"

"I doubt it... She's pissed the fuck off about what happened."

"Aw crap! Sorry!"

"What the-?! No, idiot...! About Jinx. She got into my room at the best possible time. Doesn't help the fact that she was wearing nothing but her panties and a shirt."

"Oh wow... Um... About how she got into your room..."

One could not possible comprehend the deathly glare that he was giving her after that statement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so... Rather than delay this any longer due to graduation and college and work I'd rather just release what I have instead of keeping all of you waiting. Forgive me for this rather short chapter but I guess it's better than nothing at all. Also I'd like to thank the readers and individuals who took the time to comment and read this mess of a story. You guys actually keep me going. Special thanks goes to my friend Ghost of Kings. And one more thing, if you guys are interested in a Super Smash Brothers fanfic you should go check out his called, "The Wanderer, the Tactician, and the Hero"**

**Seriously, I recommend it. As always thanks for reading and have a spectacular day!**


	25. Maturity, is it?

**Author's quick note: FREE TIME! LET'S DO THIS!**

**Chapter 25: Maturity... is it?**

* * *

Fenris knelt down in a rather dark room. Surrounded by four pillars, each emitting a single blue flame. He couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of him. In fact it appeared that the room was getting dimmer by the second... Soon the total blackness would envelope the hybrid...

... but that made him smile. Fenris was a predator, who strived in the dark. And this mere test that the summoners have conjured up for him was only a test, one that he had planned to ace.

As the flames shrunk, darkness began to touch the human/wolf. Gradually his vision blackened and yet his resolve remained true. Sticking to his primal instincts, he didn't dare move at all, instead sniffing and listening. Perhaps there was another predator awaiting for him in the void... one much stronger and faster than him.

Even if such a creature exists, Fenris didn't acknowledge it's potential. He focused his attention to behind him, where a normal predator would usually strike... but what if it wasn't a normal predator? What if it was something he's never encountered before?

**_RRrrr..._**

A low growl, coming from is right...! Fenris shifted his face his attacker.

He felt the wind tickle his right shoulder, he had just avoided a slash from the predator. Relying on his ears he jumped back. He couldn't smell what was attacking him.

_**GRrrRWaHLL!**_

Fenris sidestepped just in time as he felt the creature slip by him. This time he grabbed where it should've been, only to recoil in pain as he felt something sharp sliced his limb...

Gritting his teeth he licked his wound, filling his maw with his own blood.

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

Fenris readied himself as the beast growled and charged him again. He sensed it's bloodthirsty lust now that he had an open wound.

**_PTOO!_**

The creature shrieked as his blood blinded it's eyes, allowing Fenris to swipe ruthlessly at his opponent. Slash after slash after slash was delivered with total precision and unrelenting concentration. This was not personal, this was survival of the fittest, something that Daciana, his leader, his master, had taught him while he was just a cub.

At last the creature lay still and Fenris himself, heaved slowly. It was a quick death once he had found the beast's throat, short and quick... and bloody... Fenris could feel the streams of blood running down his face and limbs. He wiped his eyes and face. This was no test... This was an insult.

To have such a... prey attack him, making him think it to be an actual predator... The idea itself...

"Fenris! What have you done!?" His left ear twitched... Looking down his eyes widened in response to the human that lie before him. Suddenly the scent filled his nostrils, making him feel sick to his stomach... That scent was familiar... The face even more so...

The human was a woman. She was clutching her throat, fighting back tears, making a sickening choking sound... and worst of all... the human was Daciana...

Riven pushed Fenris out the way, who had gone numb and pale... Daciana herself trembled in her own pool of red. Her white-silver hair, stained with her own blood. Her robes, torn and shredded from the fight...

Riven knelt beside the injured mother wolf... All the while Fenris gripped the floor, undeniably rattled by what had just occurred. The Exile tore a piece of her top to cover the open slash. Daciana squirmed... Riven's efforts were futile.

The wolf/man began to shake with genuine fear... What has he done...? He just... attacked his master... He just slayed his own master... And with that in mind... A whimper escaped from his lips... A genuine whimper that evolved into a whine as time slithered on by.

Daciana gave out a gasp before slowly sitting up, much to his surprise. Removing her hand from her bleeding throat she bore her blazing orange eyes onto Fenris...

"Li...**ttle _cuUUB!" _**She began to half growl, half gurgle. Fenris yelped and shot up quickly as Daciana began to start for him. As he dashed as quickly as his hind legs would let him, his escape was cut short when he felt something metallic smash him squarely on his chest, knocking him back onto ground, sucking for air.

Riven spun her blade around before sheathing it on her back. She kneeled on his chest, preventing the hybrid from moving much.

Fenris looked at her with horror as Daciana inched into his peripherals, letting out a ghostly moan and droplets of the ruby colored liquid paint his face. He writhed under Riven's weight, paralyzed not physically but mentally. The Exile sneered at him for this.

Daciana was in his full view now, inhaling heavily and... and smiling...

"Fen..._**ris..." **_

Another whine shot out of his throat. Daciana's appearance... petrified him. Those dead eyes, red lips and razor sharp canines...

"She told you to run, Fenris..." Riven gravely stated. "Now look what you've done..." She smiled wickedly, moving out the way as Daciana emitted a horrific snarl...

The Mother Hybrid lunged herself at Fenris' neck...

He awoke to the smell of burning wood and greenery... Around him his eyes stung as the black smoke swirled and danced in the night. Over to his right, a few yards down, a silver-haired woman wearing a robe made out of black fur narrowly dodged the swipe of a blade. She swung her arm, making a claw while at it, at the opposing opponent's face, slicing it, rendering him lifeless...

"Fenris!" She cried as another hooded figure made a beeline toward her. She quickly sidestepped his stab and grabbed his throat. She then ripped away the lining, splashing the dirt with his essence. She growled with such ferocity that it startled the soldiers a couple feet away, who were taken apart by more of her younglings.

Fenris struggled to get up, trying to see past the blinding orange. His ears perked up at the sound of someone approaching him from behind. He rolled forwards, dodging an overhead chop from a greatsword.

He kicked his enemy in the leg, clearly not fazed my the wet snap it produced upon connection. Not even the ear piercing shriek that escaped from his attacker's mouth faltered his dash for Daciana...

His master... His leader...

She twirled amongst the sea of attackers, ripping, tearing, and mutilating them bit by bit, piece by piece. Her robes covered her elegant body that twisted and turned to match her commands. She was like a ballerina... only deadly...

Beautiful... but bloody... Spinning and slashing... Never before had Fenris seen someone so light on their feet. Despite her fur robes being incredibly baggy and loose, no one could snatch it... no one could grab it... No one could touch it...

A ghost... She was a ghost among mortals. Cutting through the thick blanket of hooded figures that dared to bring harm to her lair.

**"Slaughter my cubs!? Destroy our home!? HOW DARE YOU!" **She bellowed at the top of her lungs, sinking her fists into another soldiers chest with such a force that he sputtered up blood. She then ducked to avoid a grapple, maneuvering swiftly behind the assaulter, gripping him from around the waist and lifting him into the air. With a triumphant roar, she slammed the individual onto the ground, breaking his neck... **"COME ON!" **She growled at two more enemies.

Fenris reached his master's side ready to defend her life with his own. Another target stepped up to him, the hand Axe in his left. Fenris jumped back to avoid a swipe. He then slashed at the wielder's face, making him recoil in pain. Another desperate swipe from the left which Fenris dodged with ease. He then reached for the dagger wielder's arm, stopping his forward motion and giving him a blank, dead stare...

"What the fu-?!" Was all he managed to let out before Fenris tore his throat out with his right hand.

"Fenris! You must leave!" She twisted her body to avoid an arrow, kicking a rushing grunt into a nearby pile of flames.

Fenris crouched low as another arrow flew by his ear. He rolled sideways, narrowing his eyes to try and locate the enemy archer. He was nearly shoved aside by Daciana as she rampaged straight for the archer, smacking an arrow out the air while at it. To her left, a great warrior charged her holding a lengthy sword.

Clenching his hind legs, Fenris crouched, keeping an ear out for any possible flankers. With an indistinct bark, he leapt high into the air, coming down directly in front of the warrior, knocking him off balance. Using this to his advantage, he quickly dispatched the soldier, and at the same time Daciana tore the archer's head from his body.

**"ENOUGH! DAEMON, UMBRA!" **They heard a voice boom over the fire... Two figures emerged from the flames to challenge the two half humans/half wolves.

The she-wolf bared her teeth. "Fenris! You must escape at once!" She ordered. Umbra began her assault, moving faster than one could blink at the two lycanthropes. She then jumped at them, spinning her body in such a way that resembled a corkscrew, but it was the distinctive _**clink! **_that cause Daciana to step out the way instead of block.

Meanwhile, Fenris engaged Daemon, who, unlike Umbra, decided to play defensively. As Fenris leapt in a serpentine-like pattern to throw the veteran Forgotten soldier off, Umbra shot out her left leg in the form of a back kick at Daciana. The hybrid queen spun around it, just as Daemon spun around Fenris' scissor swipe and snatched his wrists, giving the young human/wolf a vicious headbutt in the process.

Daciana had managed to snag onto the back of Umbra's collar and tossed her her a few yards down, into a nearby burning shack. She then snarled ferociously at Daemon who remained calm in deflecting Fenris' savage cuts...

**"LEAVE THIS PLACE! LEAVE, NOW, WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" **The mother woman/wolf barreled towards Daemon, knocking Fenris away from him just as he was about to be hit with a left punch. She savagely swung at the large monkey who narrowly escaped an otherwise fatal hook to the throat by leaning his body back.

Daemon did a back flip to get away from her onslaught, but she was right on his tail... literally... She had somehow managed to get behind him and grabbed his tail. Daemon frantically rolled forward in the hopes that she would lose grip... She didn't...

**"DAEMON!"** Came the voice of Umbra as she scrambled out the wreckage, towards Daemon.

Fenris let out a snarl and cut her off, tackling her into a nearby tree. Umbra blocked her chest, preventing Fenris from crushing her but she still remained trapped between the now burning tree and Fenris. She grappled with him, trying to loosen the crushing hold he had on her.

Umbra switched her tactics, grabbing ahold of his head and forcing him to look her in the eye.

Fenris yelped, letting go of her immediately. She then prepared to slice his throat while he stood vulnerable, rubbing his eyes, whining.

Suddenly she felt something grab her legs and trip her up. Looking back she sneered at the sight of Daciana attempting to fight Daemon whilst saving Fenris. The Forgotten general's eyes widened as the woman/wolf slashed at her chestplate, effectively cleaving the armor.

**"FENRIS! GO! NOW!" **Daciana roared as she kicked Daemon with her hind legs and pulled Umbra away from the youngling. But Fenris just wouldn't listen to her. Instead he took this time to transform... to change into his most powerful form... the great, gray wolf...

**"HOLY SHIT!" **A soldier exclaimed, clearly petrified by the sight of Fenris. That massive behemoth... cutting through the fire and flames to guard his leader. **"STAND CLEAR!" **

_**BANG!**_

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

Fenris (as wolf) yelped in pain as two harpoons skewered him in his sides, both attached to a black rope. Daciana let out a bull-like roar when she heard him. **"NOT HIM!" **Her rampage was instantaneous. Exploding into a cloud of smoke, Daciana let out an ear-piercing shriek, one that stunned everyone surrounding them. It was then revealed to the enemy that the she-wolf had also transformed...

Guarding Fenris as he struggled to free himself was a great, white wolf. This one even bigger than Fenris himself. It stared down it's oppressors before glancing back solemnly at him...

... he then remembered... He knew what was gonna happen, and began whining... Panicking, Fenris tried to pull himself away from the harpoon's grip.

_"Stop..." _He heard his master speak. _"I won't let them take you... But you mustn't stay..."_

He shook his head. She was going to die if he didn't intervene!

_"And you'll spend the next few years suffering... To have that happen to you..."_

His lucid, wild eyes didn't hide his surprise... She knew what was to become of him... What with years of unparalleled torture... To sit in that rotton, bloody cage...

But if he had to sacrifice himself in order for her to live then so be it... It was the same way he thought before and it was the same way he would think now, even if this was just a test.

_"I refuse to abandon you." _He spoke... His voice flowing out, strong yet endearing, and Fenris faced Boss as the three soldiers stared down the two giant wolves...

* * *

Fenris blinked. Now he was back in the pitch black room... The images of fire still fresh in his mind... It was quiet, save from the sound of his own heart beat. Odd... he had expected the test to be over by now... The summoners had reached into his most sacred memory... the last time he saw his master...

The man/wolf shook his head... realizing that the woman he had been following wasn't his master... Except... She smelled like her... She even looked like her... The same lips, eyes... even mouth and nose... And the way she smiled at him... But that wasn't her... So where exactly was she?

"Damn... Huge motherfucker, ain't he?" Fenris' ear twitched. He recognized that voice. "Shit, I don't think that punk Jojo could even dance with this thing and live... How the fuck did Boss get him in here?"

"Shit, Ocelot. I dunno. Tell you what I DO know. You best not to anger it."

A deafening _**clang!**_ filled the room, making Fenris recoil in pain, holding his ears.

"I'll fucking do whatever I want, whenever I want." Another _**clang! **_filled the air. This time Fenris crouched low, attempting to discern where it had originated from.

"... Whatever, dude... Boss get's on your case, I ain't gonna help your ass this time."

"Not like you fucking did anyway... Letting that punk bitch throw you around like that."

"... Fucking whatever..." Was the only thing Fenris heard before the sounds of fading foot steps replaced the ringing in his ears.

Now it was quiet again... Too quiet... But he knew better than that. Someone was in the room with him still... And if he relied on his gut feeling, (and his nose) he knew just who that person was...

"I don't see why you're so special... You're just a piece of shit like everyone else here..."

The insult didn't mark Fenris... Things like that didn't really matter to him. It was the man himself that concerned him.

Something wet began to trickle onto Fenris' head... Something that smelled... foul...

_**SNARL!**_

Rushing forward, Fenris met the face of iron bars. But he didn't care, he wanted to rip... To tear... To destroy... To kill...

"Aw, you mad? Got something to say?" He zipped up his pants.

Gripping the bars, he rattled the cage with unbridled tenacity, letting the _**clunks! **_and _**clangs! **_echo throughout the dark room. During this, his snarls only became more savage... more thirsty...

"Yeah, yeah, keep growling, you fucking joke. You ain't gonna do shit!" He struck the cage again, only Fenris leapt back and charged into the interior of the metallic prison, nearly knocking it off it's hinges.

**"Ocelot!" **Came the voice of Boss...

The vile, young man stood up straight.

**"Why are you aggravating the specimen?" **He asked in a low, almost threatening tone. His posture was firm... intimidating... As if his very existence sucked the air out of the room... The young, detriment to society was aware of this aura as he too, seemed to be weary of Boss.

Fenris felt it is as well, the shift of hostility in the air... But the captured predator refused to let it disturb him... Instead choosing to watch as the leader made his way down to the main floor.

**"Well?"**

"I was just having some fun..." The boy answered lazily.

Boss narrowed his eyes at him while circling the cage. **"My son, do you ever think about your actions before performing them? What if I hadn't shown up? Look..." **He gestured towards the cage hinges, which were loosened by Fenris' fury. **"Look what you're foolishness has caused..." **He hissed.

Ocelot stared blankly at it, obviously unimpressed by it.

**"A few more seconds and I wouldn't be talking to you. I'd be summoning several of your peers to mop you off the floor..." **Boss spat.

"Why'd you bring this thing here anyway?"

The Forgotten Leader turned his attention towards him. Ocelot couldn't make out his expression as his hood obscured his face, as usual.

**"This... creature... is the key to locating Jojo Arminian." **

"What..." Ocelot didn't bother to hide his shock.

**"Yes... When Umbra came to me about these interesting lycanthropes, I did not hesitate to retrieve one myself. Now the true question remains... How long until it is beneath my control...?" **

"I'll get right on it." The young soldier smiled sadistically.

**"Do so. My patience is wearing thin. I'm afraid this beast's... leader... proved to be more formidable than anticipated." **He rubbed his knuckle, revealing a missing finger. **"No matter. She won't bother us anymore."**

Fenris dropped to his knees, clutching the bars of his cage... Oh, how his heart dropped upon understanding what Boss meant... Daciana... gone... It was like his soul was snatched away and he was left to rot in an eternal pit of agony...

And that sparked a fire inside him... Only it wasn't the will to go on... If she was dead, by there hands no less, then there was but one final order from her... Slaughter... By any means necessary. Gritting his teeth so hard it hurt he began to pull at the cage. The bars groaned underneath his strength as it was molded inward.

He would have his revenge, even if it killed him. For Daciana's sake... For his sake...

"Fenris..."

He stiffened, swiftly turning to face that voice. Before him stood his leader, not mutilated and dead but alive and well. This made him snarl... What sorcery was this?! Did the summoners truly think that fondling with his most painful memories was a test?!

"Yes. How does it feel?" She looked at him. But something was off... she seemed... unreal.

Of course Fenris couldn't answer even if he wanted. Letting his eyes wander away from the enigma, he noticed that he was actually back in that dimly lit room now, except... Riven was no where to be found and all the blood had disappeared. Even the cut across his arm had vanished without leaving so much as a scar.

"How does it feel?" Daciana repeated, much more pronounced than last time.

_How does it feel...? _He felt violated... To have someone view him like... like a book. To read his thoughts like that... To expose his deepest doubts...

She wasn't her...

"Why do you wish to join the League?" She asked, as sternly as before.

_Why do I wish to join the League...?_ He honestly didn't understand. He didn't know this was a guild of some sort. To be truthful he came here because of Riven, who he mistaked for his Leader. But upon realizing that was clearly false... He didn't know what to do.

"Hmm..." Daciana tilted her head, examining him as he stood there. She then nodded and walked away.

His ears perked up. She was leaving him alone. But he didn't know what to do next! Frantically, he raced after her. To his dismay she only got farther and farther away from him as he tried before finally disappearing completely in the darkness.

And he dropped to all fours, breathing heavily as the reality of it all set in. He was in denial for the past few years, convincing himself that Daciana was alive somewhere, recovering from her severe wounds. That... is what kept him going through those seasons of abuse. Those seasons of experiments. Those seasons of... torture. The hope of one day reuniting with her... And for a second... He thought he did... But now it was gone...

He would never see her again...

_**Fwom...**_

He gazed up to see a huge door slowly open, releasing a blinding sky blue light into the room. He gradually stood up, trying to regain his poise. The test was over it seemed as he let his eyes search for any sign of the hallucination.

"Fenris." Called out another voice, one he didn't recognize. Immediately he was granted to the sight of a golden armored warrior with beautiful wings gliding into the large, empty room. "This way." She spoke with such command in her voice yet it had a hint of softness in it. Was it... sympathy? Empathy? Whatever it may be, he still hesistated to follow such an individual at first. However the reminder of not having another choice made him proceed on.

Stepping out into the grand cathedral he was met with a lovely crowd of curious summoners... A few champions were even among them, checking out the newest competition, perhaps.

"Step back!" Many black robed summoners blocked the bustling crowd as they tried to get a closer look at the lycanthrope, who didn't acknowledge them at all, still lost within his own thoughts...

... He didn't even notice Riven silently walking behind him, slightly red eyed and all...

* * *

Dexter leaned against the carriage, while lighting up a cigarette. Normally he would pass the opportunity to do so but his nerves were on the end... And why not? Demacia didn't tolerate crime and that was putting it _lightly_. It also didn't help the fact that Katarina was sitting quietly on the horse, listening for any trouble. Her hood did it's job of concealing her identity but even then the yordle felt weary.

"You're in trouble when we get back." He puffed.

"I'm sure I am." She smirked. "But as of right now, I am not."

"See anything?"

"Clear. Save for a few citizens... Pfft, look at them."

"I don't think a merchant's bodyguard should be eying the citizens like that..."

The Sinister Blade slipped off her horse. "A bodyguard must keep her client safe. Are you certain we were to meet your 'partner' here?"

"By the College of Magic? Hell no. He wanted me to meet him near the rural section of the kingdom. But I ain't that stupid, Kat. The more people around, the more smarter he'll be."

"And what makes you think this was smart?" She asked, glancing at a nearby patrol guard walk by.

"I've told you already."

"Enlighten me, love."

"Well for one, you decided to go with it. And two, everyone could buy something from a merchant."

"And if someone _does _try to buy something from us?"

Dexter walked over towards the back of the carriage and opened a chest. Katarina's mouth slacked a little upon closer inspection. The chest contained several healing potions, scrolls, books and jewelry. The chest even contained a bit of parchment stating that Dexter himself officially had the right to trade and bargain across the country of Runeterra.

"How... How did you..." She stammered.

"I told you, Kat. I've been doing this for twenty years now. Though... I guess I could've been a merchant..." He scratched his head. Katarina watched with a little awe. "Nah... Wouldn't have paid as much..." He mumbled.

"You're amusing." She simpered.

"Not as amusing as that guard coming closer." He sighed, closing the chest. Katarina instinctively relaxed her arms, letting then drop to her sides, where her daggers were hidden.

"Yordle merchants rarely come around here. Pray tell, traveler, how did you fare among the roads?" The guard asked. His tone showed no signs of aggression nor hostility.

"We had no problems on the roads, Demacian. Thank you for asking. Would you like to take a look at my wares?" Dexter faked. In the corner of his eyes he could see Katarina shift uncomfortably behind the guard. The yordle smiled at that, which the guard took for politeness.

"Ah. I'm afraid I don't have the time for that. Maybe another day. May the winds lead you to safety." The guard smiled. Dexter nodded in response. As soon as the guard was a fair distance away he turned towards Katarina and grinned.

"Twenty."

"Shut up." She muttered. "Why did those mercenaries come to you claiming that your 'partner' plans to betray you then?"

"And they wanted me to pay them for protection. Obviously it was a shakedown... Besides, I have you for that and to put this deal at risk in the middle of Demacia... is just plain stupid."

The Sinister Blade crossed her arms. "So stupid, it may actually work..."

"Katarina, relax. Nothing is gonna happen. And even if... and only IF it does... we hightail it out of here."

"You really think it'll be that easy?"

Dexter smiled smugly. "I've made deals in Demacia and though I hate to say it, a fair few of them went wrong. Yet here I am, making another one. I must've done something right, eh?"

She still didn't look convinced but decided to remain silent for now, resuming her usual scouting.

"And here he is..." Dexter spoke lowly.

* * *

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Jojo. The door."

"Mhmm..."

"No, Jojo. Someone's at the door."

"That's nice..." He babbled in his sleep.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Ahri shook the Irrepressible Survivor. "Someone. Is. At. The. Door."

He growled upon waking up, giving the Nine-Tailed Fox a good, cold glare before yawning and making his way to his door.

"Who is it?" He grumbled, but then realized, it could've been Vi... or Caitlyn, or even worse... the paparazzi.

"Hi, Mister! It's Annie."

He relaxed a little at the sound of the little redhead. Opening the door, he shielded his eyes as the hallway's bright lights flashed into his room. "Hey, Annie. Need something?" He answered exhaustingly.

The little pyromancer smiled at the large monkey, placing her hands behind her back and swaying left and right happily. "Do you wanna go to the park with me?"

"Uh..." Jojo looked back at his guest, who was already trodding into the bathroom. "Well... I don't have anything important to do today... Sure, I'll come along."

"Yay!"

"Yeah, just wait for me here. I gotta go brush my teeth." He left her, leaving the door open. Yawning again and entering the bathroom he was greeted to Ahri leaning on the sink. "Relax, it's only Annie."

"I can see that. But I'd rather not let anyone find out that I stayed here overnight. I'm sure you don't."

Snatching his toothbrush, he sighed. "You know at this point, Ahri, I really couldn't care less."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Vi hates me and will probably go date that dude with the hammer now so..." He began brushing his teeth.

"Oh yeah... About Jayce..."

"Huh...?" He looked at her. "Wha aaout im?

"He doesn't actually like Vi."

He spat. "How do you know?

"He's actually just a really close friend, apparently."

"How do you know?" He repeated, washing his face.

"I can tell. I'm Ahri."

"You were-" **Splash! **"-wrong the first time."

"I didn't look too closely the first time."

"Creepy..." He dried himself off.

"Say what you will. It helps."

"Oh, I am. Now come on."

"I'm coming?"

"First off, phrasing. Secondly, yeah, you're coming along. I'm not good with kids." He cordially replied. He headed off into the main room.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He answered impatiently, turning his head.

"I need to brush my teeth too."

* * *

"Morning, Rumble~!" Tristana hugged her significant other from behind as he stood over the stove, cooking bacon.

"Morning, Tris. Sleep well?" The Mechanized Menace, in all his euphoric glory, took a kiss on the cheek from the Yordle Gunner.

"Much better knowing that I don't have to sleep on that public bed." She grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about that... Didn't think you'd like the mess up here." He referred to his apartment, which was littered with tools, spare parts, broken parts and a couple of blueprints.

"It's fine. You should see my place. Literally cluttered with bullets."

"Lemme guess, all for Boomer?"

"Yup. Ol'Boomer likes his ammo but damn it does he eat through it."

He served her some breakfast. "I uh... can take a look at it, maybe help tweak him a little bit..."

"Can you really?"

"Yeah. I think I can even help adjust his weight so you don't have to lug it around."

"Aw... But my muscles are gonna go away." She flexed jokingly, but revealed her wiry frame as a result.

The sight of her posing made him grin like an idiot, but hey, at this point anything she did made him smile. The past few days has had him do nothing but smile and relax. Sure there was still work to be done, however he usually he found himself lost in the eyes of the Yordle Gunner as she served drink after drink after drink. But the best part about these past few days was the alone time...

Now they never had sex... yet. But it was the spending moments just talking and eating and hanging out, all that good stuff that Rumble enjoyed. What was great is that no one bothered them. Both he and Tristana hadn't been summoned for a battle and yet they were happy... Almost nothing could ruin this moment...

"Annnd you're daydreaming again, aren't ya?" He snapped back into reality as Tristana was about to stuff her face.

"Yeah. Sorry." He sat down at the small, round table with her.

"Oi, wha are ya dremin abou anyway?" She chewed her food.

The question smacked him across the face. " I uh... stuff..."

She blinked with dissatisfaction. "Quick thinking, hotshot."

"Well... I can't think of anything to say..."

"Ya could've said literally anything but that." Tristana giggled at his embarrassment. "But I guess looking cute works too."

Rumble almost choked on his bacon strip. Tristana instantly hopped out of her seat to pat his back. After catching his breath, Rumble glanced slightly at her, red-faced, and kind of hot.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said, hugging him gently. "I didn't mean to make ya choke."

"No, it's cool. I'm just... not used to being called cute... Caught me off guard."

"Heh heh~! Well you are...! Especially when you blush." She beamed.

It was physically impossible for Rumble to become any redder than he was right now.

"Hah hah~! I win!" Tristana kissed him on the head.

"I'm gonna get you back."

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do to me, Rumby~?" She had a sly grin on her face now. Even her tone of voice shifted to seductive...

The Mechanized Menace had done a lot of things in his life. From making a functional, combat robot out of just scrap metal, to beating the shit out of several yordles with a wrench sticking out of his skull. But this... Tristana doing _this? _Nothing prepared him for that.

"Uh... I uh... I'm uh..." Faltering his words, Rumble gulped. He quickly looked around for anything that could've potentially save him from this moment.

"Two for zero, hotshot! C'mon! Step your game up!"

The male yordle grunted, choosing to ignore his girlfriend's taunts. Though he wasn't actually mad or annoyed at them, it made her happy... He really did like seeing her happy...

"Anyway, did ya hear about the next match?"

"Next match? What are you talking about?"

"The next _big _match. Y'know? The hype these past few days?"

"Hype, huh? All I see is people losing and gaining money over that jackass, Jojo."

"Summoners are betting on him?"

"Yeah, some of them use their whole life savings even."

"Geez..."

"Maybe I should too..." The surprise on her face said it all. "This Jojo dude, he's won two matches in a row now."

"And ya think he'll win the third one, so you're gonna bet on him?"

"Um... yeah."

"Never took ya for a gambler."

"Well... a lot of summoners bet against him the past two games and look how that turned out. He won and the guys who didn't bet against him won a truckload of gold. Think about it, Tris, we could make some easy money doing this..."

"Or lose some well earned money..."

"Not a lot." He frowned. "Just a few hundred gold..."

Tristana sputtered. "A few-! A FEW HUNDRED?! Rumble!"

"I have enough to spare." He reassured.

"Rumble, that's totally irresponsible...!"

"But Trist, Jojo and Greg make the perfect team. I wanna buy you something really nice, but it cost a bit more than my annual budget..."

Her heart skipped a beat and Tristana for once turned red... "Rumble..."

"I've seen it, too. I think... I think you'd like it."

"You don't..." Her voice croaked... Was she really getting like this so quickly? So easily...? Sure she never had anything bought for her before but was this really how she was going to react to such an action? Yes... Yes, it was. "You don't have to buy me anything. I'm not materialistic..."

"But I wanna..." He responded, gently grabbing her hands... "Baby... it'll be fine... Lemme do this and I'll get it for you, willingly..."

"Oh... Rumble..." She swallowed the massive lump on her throat as her heart pounded her chest. Her vision began to blur...

The Mechanized Menace sprouted a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "One to two now, baby!"

The Yordle Gunner shook her head. "You... ass... That's not funn-"

"Still gonna get you it though." He smiled lovingly. "Don't think I was kiddin'."

Tristana didn't speak... She instead let herself succumb to her happiness. Allowing her tears to run down her cheeks as she jumped onto him, resting her head on his chest as she sobbed silently. He didn't know how much that meant to her... Just that simple thought itself overwhelmed her...

* * *

Soothing... That was one word Arminian could've used to describe his current predicament. Walking down a trail, drinking a nice, cool, refreshing bottle of water, whilst hand in hand with Annie who was enjoying her cone of ice cream.

"...And then, 'Mumu grabbed his leg and then I got him!"

"Sheesh... You guys make a great team. Wish you would join me in my next match."

"Another battle?" The little girl looked at him with those big, green eyes.

"Yup. More fighting." He yawned.

"Can I come watch?" She inquired. There was hope in her eyes.

"I don't see why not. VIP seat?"

"Yes, please!"

"No problem, Annie."

You couldn't tell if Annie went by the moniker, the Dark Child, based upon her current look. Her eyes seemed to twinkle and she sported such a heart-warming smile... "Oh, thank you, Mister!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

Jojo patted her head. "Annie...?"

"Mmm?"

"No need for 'Mister'. Jojo is good enough."

"Okay, Mister!"

"Aw... And you said you weren't good with kids." Ahri teased.

"Go on ahead, Annie. Don't hurt yourself." He waved her off towards the playground, which already had a few children using it. Several guardians and parents sat nearby on the benches. To them, Ahri and Jojo walking together with Annie must've looked like a strange sight... considering both champions' reputations...

"I'm not good at this. I've been acting the whole time. The fuck do I know about kids..."

Ahri snickered. "Apparently a lot. She's been smiling the whole time since we got outside. It's actually pretty cute."

"Eugh... cute..."

"Hehe~! You don't do 'cute'?"

"I prefer adorable if we're going into that type of shit." They took a nearby bench. "Though I prefer not to be in that type of shit at all..."

"Really? Then why did you say 'yes' to her?"

"Tssh... It's Annie."

"Well I think you'd make a great parent, Jojo."

"Pfft..." Yawning once more, he thought about what would have been like to have a child... Then he wondered what if Annie had been his daughter... Finally he came to the conclusion that it was way too early for this...

"Aw, look. Annie's waving to us...!"

Sure enough, the redheaded pyromancer was on top of a jungle gym, waving affectionately at the duo. Both Jojo and Ahri waved back. Arminian could've sworn something flashed at the exact moment in the corner of his eye.

_Gods damned sun..._

Jojo laid back, basking in the warmth of the sun and closing his eyes. He was still kind of tired from waking up at breakfast (he was more of a sleep-in type of individual).

"This is nice, isn't it?" The Nine-Tailed Fox continued talking.

"Hmm?"

"The three of us, here. It's... quite relaxing... Don't you think?"

"I think it's nice too. 'Cept I'm tired."

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Cause some asshole kept on pushing me... Oh! And she kept sleeptalking."

Her face turned slightly pink as her ears went flat. "N-no I didn't...!"

Arminian yawned again... "I think you moaned something in your dream too. Something about Draven..."

"Whoa! Now I know I didn't do that!" She fussed.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, I know. I'm messing with you. It was really about Cho'Gath."

"Oh yeah? Well... You moan about Anivia."

"You moan about Kha'Zix."

"You moan about Sejuani's boar."

"Oh... eugh... You moan about..." He opened his eyes. "Swain as a crow."

"Ew. Uh... You moan about Urgot."

"Oh fuck... You moan about Bard."

"How does that even work?" She giggled.

"I don't fucking know. You just do. That and you moan about... uh..."

"Valor. You moan about Valor." She said with a "hmph".

"What's that fucking lighting bear's name? The one that destroyed us that one time?"

"Volibear? That's who you moan about."

"No. No...! You can't just take my comebacks. Warwick." He retorted.

"No fair! We weren't mentioning sexual partners!"

"That's what you get for taking my answer." Arminian countered with a smug-filled grin.

"Perhaps I should mention _her _then..." Ahri coyly said, a wicked grin on her face.

Jojo froze. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up about Warwick." He said quickly.

"Uh-huh... That's what I thought..."

"Shut up." He closed his eyes again, basking in the sun's presence. She was right... This was nice... and soothing. Why, he couldn't care for a single problem in the world right at this moment.

"Hey. Some of the other people here are giving us looks."

Arminian yawned absentmindedly. "Hmm...?

"Look." She nodded around them. She was right... Multiple summoners had glanced at them, though they tried to be subtle about it.

"Huh..." Jojo caught the eye of several summoners and parents. They quickly broke off their gaze, all except a few shadier looking individuals, which he immediately dismissed as they called their children towards them. "Acting like they don't know who we are..."

"Oh... I think they do... And they don't like it."

"Welp!" He folded his arms. "Tough shit!" He said rather loudly.

"Jojo...! There are children...!"

He rolled his eyes and faced a different group of onlookers... These people didn't break eye contact with him... This made him curious... Curious as to why these particular ones decided to test his patience. Some of them appeared to be here with their kids...

"Should we leave...?" She asked, sensing the hostility in the air.

"Fuck that. Let them stare. Annie wants to play at the park and I ain't leaving her here."

"But... Alright..."

"Oi! Jojo!" Arminian's ear twitched as he heard someone call his name...

"What do you want?" He grunted, loosening his arms as three individuals approached him. Behind him, he heard Ahri curse under her breath.

"Ocelot says 'Hi!'"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Author's Note: Another chapter! I'm picking up the pace with this. Nothing much else to be said except, chapter 10 will be slightly revised in the future due to conflicting plots. Nothing major, don't worry about it. As always, thanks for reading and have a wonderful day everyone!**


	26. Berserk

**Chapter 26: Berserk...**

* * *

"Man..." Jojo stood up, eying the trio, a savage look in his eye. He glanced briefly for Annie, who was still playing around with the other children. Only the parents noticed the current dilemma that was taking place. "We're not doing this here... Not right now." He spat through his teeth. In reality he felt like caving their heads in, no... He WANTED to cave their heads in...

The Forgotten proved to have an uncanny knack for showing up at the worst possible moments in his life, but no more... He was done with them...

"You hear me?!" He clenched his fist, looking around at the worried parents who began to call their children.

The trio didn't seem intimidated, nor affected by his threat. The lead member of them sucked his teeth before then whipping out a pistol...

...a pistol... in a children's park...

"GUN!"

"BY THE GODS!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Jojo heard Ahri curse again, this time it was audible and had a hint of panic in it. Several parents began crying for their children, beckoning them with unbridled fear as the lead Forgotten lackey aimed right at Arminian's head.

"Shit!" Ahri shrieked upon viewing the firearm a few feet from the Irrepressible Survivor.

"So that's how you wanna do it, huh?" Jojo sneered, taking no consideration in his current standing in this problem. "Fine. But ask yourself this, do you really think you can kill me right here, right now?" He said in a cold tone.

_**BLAM!**_

**"JOJO!" **Ahri screamed uncontrollably. Annie echoed her, finally realizing their dire predicament.

The large monkey, staggered backwards before recovering, much to everyone's shock. He faced his attackers again with an unparalleled fury in his right eye as the bullet remained lodged in his left.

"J... Jojo...?" Ahri squeaked from behind him.

"Do me a favor..."

"Yes...?"

"Get Annie away from here..." He said ominously, eye still on his assaulter, whose hand was starting to shake.

"O-okay..." Ahri backed away slowly... Shocked right to her very core, scared out of her wits, any saying she could think of at a later moment.

"**You fucked up...**_**" **_He snarled with fire in his lungs, walking slowly towards his ex-gang. Meanwhile the leader panicked and began to fire recklessly at the incoming hybrid, who clearly was more pissed than hurt by the point-blank shots.

* * *

Vi yawned, flipping through her television. It was six in the morning and she was once again awake early due to a weird dream...

"Crap..." Her partner, Caitlyn muttered, rubbing her eyes and staring blankly at the files in front of her.

The Piltover Enforcer stretched, emitting an short squeal before actually getting up. "Morning, Cupcake."

"Morning..." The Sheriff grunted, yawning to herself before continuing her writing.

Vi strolled over to the kitchen counter. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Caitlyn answered sternly.

"Been up all night, haven't ya?" She chuckled, pouring water into her coffee maker.

Caitlyn stopped writing... but then resumed scribbling away. She was used to Vi's laziness...

"How much is left?" Vi scratched her back.

"A few more minutes..."

"Then you're throwin' in the towel?"

Caitlyn slammed her pen on the table. **"I am not in the mood."**

"Whoa, sheesh! Alright...!"

"Some coffee would be appreciated, thank you, and please put on some clothes, Jayce is coming over."

"Hey! Our room! Our rules! If I wanna wear nothing but my shorts, I will!"

Her best friend shook her head and sighed.

"'Sides... Jayce knows me by now. He doesn't care."

"It's inappropriate." Caitlyn clicked her pen, and sorted the files into one neat pile.

"Who cares?" Vi opened the refrigerator to pull out some milk.

"You'd be singing a different tune if it was a certain monkey visiting..."

That seemed to strike a nerve as the Piltover Enforcer shot a glare at her.

"Honestly, when are you going to speak to him?" Caitlyn removed her hat and took her spot on the bed.

"When I feel like it." She answered bluntly.

"You know you were being a bit irrational." The sheriff sat up. She returned the stare she was getting.

"I'll do it when feel like it." She replied irritably this time.

Deciding not to push it even further, Caitlyn nodded.

"Here." She shoved a cup of coffee into her hands, at the same time, there was a knock on the door. "It's open! Vi yelled.

The door open to reveal Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow. "Oh! I could come back later." He said, noticing the topless Vi leaning near the counter, sipping on her mug.

"Eh, it's fine." Vi took a seat on her bed. "What's up, Jayce?"

The stoic man looked down to avoid looking at her. "I've been chosen for another battle. I was wondering if you would want a VIP seat."

"Another battle? Whose the unlucky punks?"

"Well... That kid... Jojo... is to be the jungler on my side."

"Oh... Uh..." Vi looked awkwardly at Caitlyn, who frowned.

"Are you... going to be okay?" The brunette asked.

"That's not the problem... You're the blue team jungler." He crossed his arms, the hammer hummed lightly on his back.

"Me?" Vi almost spat her coffee.

"No. Obviously Caitlyn here is the jungler..."

"Oh, eat one, Jayce." She strolled over to the dresser to pull out a bra and a short-sleeved shirt.

"That certainly makes things interesting, don't you think?" Caitlyn grinned, sipping her drink.

"So I get to beat his face in... Suppose that makes me feel better."

"I may or may not _notice _that he needs help." Jayce said with "hmph".

"Nah, don't do that... I got it." Vi slipped into her jeans and threw on a black vest that resembled her signature one.

"Going somewhere?" Her best friend laid down, letting the sleepiness greet her.

"Yeah, to go find that jackass."

That made everyone freeze... Even Caitlyn, who had almost drifted into her sleep had woken up immediately... "You're... going to talk to him?"

"Maybe, I dunno. I'm gonna try to find him at least. Probably in his room sulking." She headed out the door.

Almost at once their walkmen erupted. "All units! All units! Shots fired at the children's playground! I repeat! _Shots fired at the children's playground!"_

"Holy shit!" Vi dashed out of sight, down the hall. Caitlyn and Jayce glanced at each other before rushing off as well.

Vi was already at the cafeteria as she met with more black robed summoners who frantically sprinted out the main entrance. She followed them out, initially surprised how quickly they responded to the call unlike their previous encounters...

But that wasn't something she was worrying about right now. Some fucker opened fire at something... Or someone... At a children's park no less! When she got her hands on him/her she swore she might just end their existence right there...

So imagine her face when she came across the sight of several bodies on the ground, none of them children, and a familiar black-fur, gray-armored advanced primate... collapsed by the tree, with blood all over and around him.

For Vi... her heart stopped for moment, but it wasn't just that... Time itself had slowed down as she spotted Arminian, slumped over near the root... And just like that she felt herself slip away... Her legs weren't her own as she made a break for him despite S.T.F guidelines to secure the area...

"**Officer Vi!**" They called out to her as she strolled across the crime scene... Past the Forgotten bodies, past the debris, and stood over the large monkey...

Tentatively gripping his arm, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and tilted his head upwards. Seeing the blood run down from his left eye... yet there wasn't any visible damage to it.

"Ow." Jojo jerked away from her, making her jump slightly. "Oh!" He then exclaimed upon seeing that it was she who had touched him. "Hey."

"'Hey'?" She glanced around one last time just to confirm that she wasn't seeing things. "You wanna-" She paused due to the pool of red he was sitting in. "Are you... alright?"

"Oh! This? Yeah, no. I'm fine. Stings a bit though."

"What the fuck happened here...?" She wiped his cheek.

"Uh... A lot actually." He tried to get up, finding it quite difficult due to his injuries.

"Stop it. Just..." Vi searched for more officers and beckoned them. "Sit tight..."

**Clink.**

"Ow." He repeated, removing a bullet from the back of his head. She goggled at him after that. Something he didn't notice as he plucked another round from the left side of his pec. "Fucking..." Jojo muttered incoherently

"How...!? How are you even alive...?!" Vi breathed.

He stared at her before scratching his chin. "I... dunno. I just am I guess." The black-robed summoners arrived at their spot, ready to assist her.

"Take him to the Med Wing." She demanded. Several of them nodded.

"Hey! Easy! Easy!" The Irrepressible Survivor whined as they lifted him onto a stretcher and rolled him away.

"And..." Vi grabbed the lead officer, once Jojo was a few yards away. "Be careful with him..."

* * *

**"_GET BACK!_" **Dexter roared, aiming his gun at the hired mercenaries who were hesitating to charge him. On the other side of the street, several Demacian guards were locked in combat with several other mercenaries. The soldiers appeared to be having great difficulty in subduing the criminals as quite the fair few of them had been incapacitated by the black armored males.

**BA-BANG! **

The yordle had opened fire upon one mercenary as he made a run for him, striking the chest and then head. He slumped to the ground in front of him, showing no more signs of life.

"Try to fucking double cross me, huh!? THINK YOU CAN FUCKING KILL ME, HUH!?"

**BANG! BANG!**

Another mercenary dropped to the ground. "GET HIM!" One of them cried.

The yordle took out his dagger and jumped towards the corner of the alley behind him. He sunk the blade deep into the building and gripped the walls with his legs, hovering a few feet above the group.

"FUCK YOU!" Dexter pointed his firearm directly at them before pulling the trigger.

_Click! Click!_

He felt a chill go down his spine as his gun didn't go off, especially since at the same time, he felt his dagger coming loose from the interior of the wall.

As he heard the horrific snap and plummeted to his enemies below he saw something flicker behind them. In an act of desperation he chucked his gun at them which halted their advance long enough...

"Tear him ap-"

"THE DANCE OF BLADES!" Katarina laughed wickedly as she jumped down while spinning, sending daggers flying in every single direction an enemy stood, dropping a few of them. The rest scrambled to strike the femme fatale... Obviously they didn't recognize her as the Sinister Blade because they were surprised to find that Katarina disappeared in a sort of white glow, reappearing behind one of them to slit his neck...

"What the-?!"

_**BANG!**_

It was exactly the distraction the ex-pirate had been waiting for. "Took ya long enough!" He dodged a swing from another mercenary.

"Sorry, your majesty! I had to catch your _partner_!"

"No problem, maid! Just be quicker next time!" He slid underneath the legs of an attacker, pulling the trigger directly... underneath his enemy's groin.

Katarina whirled around three burly men, using her incredible speed to her advantage as they struggled to keep up with her. Sliding beneath two of them and then leaping over the third one, she kicked off the wall to throw three conjured daggers at the man who had charged Dexter. They struck true as he yelped for just a second before collapsing.

Dexter jumped onto one of the larger men's back, allowing himself the perfect shot to the head and turning the attention of the five remaining enemies towards him. As the large dead man slowly fell to the ground, Dexter grinned wildly, opening fire at the other two larger men, hitting them dead square in their heads.

"AGH! RUN!" The remaining two bolted away from the scene as they realized their futile attempts to fight. But they were cut off from four Demacian soldiers who had heard the commotion.

"C'MON! WHO WANTS SOME?!" Dexter growled lustfully. He then grabbed his dagger and took his stance, cracking his neck with a twisted look in his ruby eyes. Katarina widened her eyes... She realized too late what had happened...

Dexter wasn't entirely there... in the head... Twenty years as a freelancing pirate generally meant he was always adrift. And after that... incident, as she called it, with his brother, she didn't know what exactly went through his mind at times. Which made her weary... Especially those nights.

Those long nights of just lying there, listening... Listening to him dream... It scared her how he would shout and cry. Like he was being killed in his sleep... or he was the one doing the killing...

"In the name of Demacia, surrender your weapons!" The guard barked.

_Shit... _Katarina knew it was a bad fucking idea for Dexter to be out doing this and yet she still went along with it. Now she had to figure out a way to escape the clutches of her nation's nemes-

"OH NO! NO! **NO! DEXTER! STOP!" **She leapt towards him when he smashed the handle of his gun over the head of the Zaunian mercenary, and then took aim directly at the guard. Grabbing the little yordle, the gun went off, _**BANG!**_, clipping a guard in the leg, she shunpo'ed behind the guards, and with her, him...

"By the Gods! It's Katarina!" One of them bellowed before being knocked to the ground by the Zaunian mercenaries.

"STOP IT!" She struggled with the yordle, who was wrenching himself away from her arms. He succeeded, and turning around, he fired madly onto the guards.

_No... _Her nightmare had came true... Dexter had always expressed subtlety and infiltration whenever he spoke of deals... This... firing at the local town's guard wasn't his forte. There was only one explanation for him doing such a thing...

... He was hallucinating...

The Noxian Champion looked around desperately for an exit strategy, but all around her was Zaunian mercs and Demacian soldiers engaged in heavy battle. Behind her, the yordle was cursing wildly, shooting into the smoke and dust mercilessly. She swore she saw a banner down the road but disregarded it immediately.

"GGRRAAH!" Someone had tried cleave her in half with his Axe, emphasis on _tried. _His skull erupted almost instantly when she turned around. The yordle, a few feet away gritted his teeth and dove behind the man's corpse.

"HIDING, ROY?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, reloading his gun quickly and scanning the chaos of a battle swiftly.

"Dexter...!" She called out feebly as he charged back into the fray. Returning her focus on her task, she spotted a horse amidst the mayhem, blocked by a group of fighters locked in combat.

She wasted no time in making her way there, sliding and slipping between the cracks of conflict.

"GIVE NO QUARTER!" She heard a commander valiantly bellow.

"BRING IT!" The pirate challenged the commander, who was easily five times his size. Yet the frenzied yordle showed no signs of fear or hesitation as he stormed him.

Katarina let out a whimper, not noticeable in this havoc... She knew who he was fighting, from the moment she lay her eyes upon the man. His large greatsword, silver and blue armor with a gold pattern to it... Brown hair, blue eyes... And a stalwart demeanor to boot...

...Garen Crownguard was truly a warrior...

_**"DEMACIA!" **_The soldier roared, leaping into the air and slamming his blade onto the earth, nearly hitting his target.

Dexter rolled sideways, grabbing some of the debris that was caused from the blow, he threw them at the Might of Demacia's head to distract him. The proud commander didn't falter from such a trick, instead growling before swinging his sword in a 720° spin before letting it crash down onto Dexter, who narrowly got out the way.

Firing two rounds at the charging champion, Dexter found out that the armor he possessed reflected the rounds of his gun, in other words, Garen wasn't injured at all from his bullet. Normally this is where most enemies would've retreated, Dexter wasn't considered the few that would've stayed. He would've retreated just like all the other sane soldiers and fighters, that is if he had an ounce of sanity left tight now, which he didn't...

Letting out a yell that would've intimidated anyone that wasn't Garen, Dexter made a beeline for the vanguard. The Might of Demacia... Who could easily slice the yordle in two, snarled before swinging diagonally downwards at him. Dexter was counting on that however, and slid between the Demacian's legs, ending up right behind him to face two more Demacian soldiers.

He flashed a wicked grin before putting himself in the fetal position...

_**BOOM!**_

Dexter had actually let slip a concussive grenade right before he came out of his dash, a grenade that let loose a horrifying ear-deafening shriek that caused everyone in the vicinity to instinctively clutch their ears.

_**"...rrrRAAAAH!" **_Leaping up, he turned and aimed right at the back of Garen's skull...

**Click... Click, click...**

He didn't even have time to react as Katarina knocked them both to the floor with the horse, swooping up Dexter in the process.

"What in the god's..." Garen gazed upon them, meeting the Sinister Blade's emerald eyes. They were slightly reddened while Katarina herself panted. Was it fear? Exhaustion? Garen couldn't tell. He could only watch as she stormed off with his challenger, leaving him perplexed for the first time in years...

"Ser Crownguard!" A trooper called from the side. "Are you unharmed?!"

Garen scanned the urban battlefield for more enemies, the rest were either running or falling... "I am alright... stunned but otherwise uninjured." He observed his surroundings one last time, just to make sure his perception of reality hadn't been distorted in some way. "Say, enlighten me, comrade. That figure in the black robes... Did you make them out?"

"No, commander. She was much too quick for me."

"Oh... I see..." He narrowed his eyes as his suspicions were confirmed... Katarina was in Demacia... Right under everyone's noses...

* * *

"And so you must understand, friend. If I could have it any other way, I would have gladly have you return to your quarters..." Grey frowned as the handcuffed Arminian sent a glare at the rest of the officers.

"Fucking... bullshit..." He grumbled loudly. They began to escort him out the medical wing.

"Oh! Believe me, I agree with you!" Grey shouted from the room. He sat down, rubbing his temples after Jojo left his sight, thinking. Once again, the task force was proving to be quite a burden on his day to day life. First the rookies making painfully obvious mistakes and now someone higher up in command was overriding his orders...

The amount of stress that Grey was experiencing was nothing compared to his best friend... so he thought anyway. _What to do..? What to do...? The next battle is only a few days away... _

Sometimes Grey wished he had never joined the task force. Even with all the good he was doing it was like nothing had changed. Champions still hated them and the summoners thought they could bribe their ways onto them... _Curses! I knew I forgot something! _He shot up, remembering the report about unlawful officers accepting bribes.

Shutting the door, he began to briskly walk towards his room. He almost didn't notice his cellphone vibrate...

"Grigori Grey, to whom am I speaking to?"

"-Sigh-, Love, you only have my number." He heard the sweet, warming voice of Luxanna Crownguard.

"Of course. I am merely familiarizing myself with this device. Is there something you wish to discuss, Luxanna?" He spoke fondly, avoiding the many individuals walking by.

"... I know that you're busy... with work and everything. And you're always stressed out... So I was wondering if maybe... I could help you with that?"

Grey blinked but said nothing for a few seconds, which incited her to speak again.

"With your work... I meant your occupation, love." She added, going over her statement in her head.

"Ah, yes. My occupation. Yes, well... I certainly could use the assistance. Especially if said assistance came from y-..."

"... Grey...?"

"That is very unfortunate." He stated coldly. "Luxanna, please excuse my rudeness but I must speak with you at a later moment." And with that, he hung up, staring two officers and summoners in the eyes. They were just exiting his room... His room...

"Gentlemen. Officers." He simply said.

"Oh! Grey! I... we...were expecting you."

"I see." Grigori relaxed his shoulders, switching his body into his fighting stance... _Right foot forward..._

"Now, Grey...!" The officer glanced worriedly at his partner. "Let's not be too hasty here, we're all just under orders, right?"

"Whose orders?" The young officer asked. His tone and expression, severe.

"It doesn't matter...! They just think that maybe..." The two non-officer summoners started to move to Grey's sides. He pretended not to acknowledge it. "Maybe you should take a vacation... you know?"

"Interesting..." Grey shut his door. "Well gentlemen, I'm afraid I'll have to kindly disagree with your suggestion."

* * *

"Oh fuck you... That's why Grey's the only good fucking cop in this shithole anyway." Arminian grunted as they pushed him into the prison cell.

"Uh-huh. And that's why he's in some deep shit right now. He should've toned it down a bit." The guard laughed. Locking Jojo in the cell and uncuffing him. He then disappeared down the corridor.

"Oi! The fuck you mean 'deep shit'? OI!" Jojo grabbed the bars, trying to catch sight of the guard to no avail. "Fuck..." He groaned in defeat, punching the bars resulting in a _**clang! **_as his gauntlets struck the metal of the bar, he noticed that it began to emit a blue glow to it after.

_Magic... _Jojo dismissed it immediately. That wasn't important. Grey was in trouble for _some _reason and here he was... dealing with the law again! He felt like life hadn't changed one bit since he arrived here. "Fuck!" He punched the bars again in frustration.

"Hey... keep it down..." Someone mumbled behind him. Arminian whirled around in the blink of an eye, holding up his fists. The corridor and cells were mostly dark so he couldn't make out much in front of him...

"Who the fuck said that?" He snarled in typical Jojo-like fashion.

"Wait... Partner...? Is that you...?"

_... Great... _"Jinx?" He tried to look for her, before seeing something shift in the darkness, near the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got arrested... You were there, idiot..." She answered oddly...

"Oh..! Oh yeah..." Jojo noticed something amiss about Jinx. She didn't act... how she normally acted... She was less hyper and more... gloomy.

"Why are you here...?"

"They're being dicks, as usual... Hey... Normally I wouldn't ask but... Are you okay?" He watched her up and down as she sat still on the jailbed. Then it got weird as the Loose Cannon didn't reply... as if the very question itself silenced her, which it did.

"Hey...! Psst! Hey, monkey!" Jojo turned his head to the cell across from them, there was another person here, a man...

"What?" Arminian answered cautiously. That man could've been listening to the both of them talk for hours of he hadn't said anything...

"Yur one lucky kid. Y'know that?"

Arminian tilted his head. "I am?"

"Yah... In the same cell as that... Mmm... That lady..." He heard the man breathe deeply.

Jojo Arminian realized what he was implying, and immediately felt his blood boil.

"Yessiree... one lucky kid..."

"Keep talking..." He growled through the bars. "**Just wait 'till I get my hands on you.**"

"Oh yes... But furst, why not show her, eh?"

"Just ignore him... it's what I'm doing." Jinx spoke again, more quieter than before.

He sat down next to her, keeping his eyes on the cell across from them, as if that man could break lose at any given moment. "How long have you've been down here with this shithead?" He asked.

"I... dunno. Couple of days I guess. Can't really tell..."

"And he always kept going on about this?"

"Since I got here..." She replied sadly.

"Are you... okay?" He let out an exasperated sigh. The Man across from them was blabbing away about Jinx's body and what he would do... you get the idea.

"I guess." She lied. Arminian could hear a slight whimper in her answer. It only made him even more furious than before.

"He didn't touch you, did he...? Fuck you, cocksucker..!" He clenched his jaw as he heard something about "violating".

"No... But..." The Zaunian girl began... Arminian heard her voice waver... and suddenly came up with the most insane idea ever about Jinx... She was a crazy girl, one who never had to worry about threats. Not even death threats scared her. Hell, death itself didn't intimidate the punk female... So while this man spoke such... horrible things about her... And while she behaved this way...

"Oh..." Jojo felt a lump in his throat as the man went on. He figured her out... And upon doing so gently grabbed her shoulder in a friendly matter.

"What are you...?" He could feel her staring at him.

"Hey, fuck this guy, right?" He inched closer. "When the guard comes back, we'll see how long will he-"

"You think they care...?" She interrupted him, pulling away from him.

Arminian, speechless, just blinked.

"They couldn't give two shits about me... He came by already..." She started to croak. "I'm lucky he didn't unlock the cells in the first place...!" Jinx spoke with such pain, and anger... It was entirely new to Jojo... He was seeing a different side to her... A different Jinx... The whole thing just rocked his mind...

Letting his tired eyes wander between the Loose Cannon sitting over on the opposite end of the bed and the fucking idiot who kept talking... Jojo found himself wondering just how the fuck was this day going to end...?

* * *

It must've been a few hours before that man stopped talking, and Arminian welcomed the silence... It allowed him a moments of peace to think...

_Fuck this guy. But Jinx... Ah shit... Jinx... _It was funny how he always peered at her with such worry and care despite her previous actions... He knew she was mentally unstable,, but there were many times where she could've ended his life... That gun of her's could too... Yet she never did. That right there said something to him...

Now that he thought about it... He should've expected her to pull off something like sneaking into his room... which appeared very small compared to what she could have done...

_Shit... She could've fucked me over a lot worse than how she did... _He couldn't stop gazing at her. Jinx herself had fallen asleep, leaning back against the wall and breathing lightly. The man must've went to sleep as well cause Arminian couldn't hear him at all... Not that he was complaining...

He got up and made sure the cell was tightly locked... just in case... and to stretch his limbs... Sitting on a bed for hours listening to that bastard... He was already losing it.

_Where the fuck is everyone...? _Jojo wondered, feeling his stomach rumble... _Shit, I didn't even grab something to eat... Gods dammit, Annie. _Her name lingered in his mind... Was she alright? If so, where was she now? Maybe worrying about him like last time? Then why wasn't she down here, visiting him? Surely she would've heard the news by now, right?

"Nnh..." That startled him... Hearing Jinx let out that ghostly sound...

Jojo sat back down next to her, shaking her arm gently to wake her from her blatant nightmare, making sure to be quiet enough not to frighten or aggravate her... or to wake up their "pleasant" jail companion.

The Loose Cannon awoke with a gasp, trembling slightly under his touch. "W-what...? What is it?"

"Just seeing if you're good, that's al-"

"I'm fine. Quit botherin' me." She hissed before curling up into ball on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Okay, okay... Sheesh..." He shifted away from her, not sure on how to pass the rest of his time here.

That is until the sound of the door opening on the far end of the corridor opened up. There, Jojo easily made out a few guards coming down the hall. He wasn't entirely positive if Grey was among them... though he hoped he was.

"Oi, fucker." One of them spat. The other two snickered. "You're up next." He reached their cell only he unlocked the asshole's cell instead of Jojo's and Jinx's. "To the east wing with you!"

"Eeehh...? What east wing...? What theh fuck are yuh talkin' about?"

Jojo bit his lip, trying to hide his joy and laughter... The man was to be executed! By Fiddle and Nocturne no less! _Oh, Karma was a bitch! _He didn't mean the champion either.

He heard the man grumble some more before exiting his cell. "I'll see yuh two later... 'Specially you, lady..."

Arminian guffawed "I fucking doubt it." The guards chuckled lightly at his comment, obviously the man didn't know his fate... "Hey!" The Irrepressible Survivor pressed his face against the bars... He was sure he was face to face with the man because he could smell his disgusting, rancid breath... That didn't matter though... Jojo was fucking ecstatic... "Good _luck,_ fucker!" He cracked a grin before laughing to himself and plopping back onto the bed, earning a growl from Jinx.

"Alright, alright! That's enough! Come on! We ain't got all day!" They shoved him forward, out of the prison cells... Out of their sights... Never to return...

"Oi! Lemme know what his final words are! Finally...!" Jojo sighed. How long had he been in here? It felt like a whole day... It could have been a whole day... There wasn't any windows to check. He didn't think there was even a toilet down here... which sucked cause he kind of needed to go, or was there...?

Closer investigation revealed that there was a toilet close by (corner of the cell). Unfortunately the large monkey didn't need to piss... he needed to do the deed...

_I think I'll hold it... _He concluded, based upon his past luck, that it wouldn't be wise for him to go now, while Jinx slept nearby...

However, now he found himself in another situation... _What the fuck am I going to do now? _As it turned out, nothing. He couldn't do anything in this cell but think.

And so he did... for a quite some time actually. He recalled everything that had happened so far, from being shot in the shoulder by a high caliber rifle to... being shot in the face...

"Shit..." He frowned, realizing how many times he had been shot at in his life. After that his thoughts led him to Caitlyn, the Piltover Sheriff, who derided him for wanting his own firearm. "Yeah, thanks, Caitlyn... Another time when I could've used a gun..." He rubbed his left eye. It was still sore but fully functional thanks to a certain Star Child...

Arminian turned to look at Jinx, who remained curled up in a ball. To him, it was unusual to see her like this... Sleeping like that. She looked so vulnerable... and yet kind of...

Jojo shook his head. He was exhausted... which was probably the cause for his current mood. Several days without a good amount of rest and substance had taken it's toll... Plus he still had that battle coming up...

"Ugh..." He exhaled roughly, staring at the ceiling, wishing that time would fly by quicker... The faster he was out of here, the faster he could actually get the rest he deserved... Gods knew he needed it after being shot multiple times only to be hauled off to jail.

Something popped into his mind straightaway. Vi had actually been friendly with him... Well as relatively friendly as someone would be to an injured individual. That thought rekindled feelings anew for the Piltover Enforcer... _Maybe I still have a chance?_

"No...!" Jinx mumbled in her sleep, making him flinch. **"STOP...!" **

"Whoa...! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!" He put his hands up as she thrashed wildly before opening her eyes, breathing heavily... or was she sniffling? He couldn't really tell as his heart raced in his chest from her outburst. "Hey..." He held up his hand. Jinx only stared, rubbing her eyes. What he didn't see was that she was actually wiping them.

"Whaddya want...?" Her voice still quivered as she spoke.

"The limp fuck is gone..." He responded softly, intending to calm her.

"Where..." Was the only thing she replied with.

"Gone. And about to be dead." He snickered.

Jinx didn't seem to find that funny...

"I uh... thought that would make you smirk at least..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll just... stop." He diverted his gaze from her.

"Why'd ya stick up for me..?" She said bluntly.

"What?" Baffled by the question, he raised a brow.

"I'm clearly crazy...! Are you stupid or something'...!?" Her voice became more pronounced with each word.

"I dunno." Jojo shrugged, fiddling with his tail. "Part of me thinks you're okay... for someone whose batshit crazy... I mean... I've seen crazier..." He hesitated. The Loose Cannon didn't take her eyes off him, possibly wondering where was he going with this... "And... living in a place where a tree comes to life to where someone who doesn't die just because he doesn't wanna... Getting so worked up over something as little as sneaking into my room... Kind of pointless now that I think about it."

"I ah..." Her speech faltered.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm still fucking angry at you, but... it's in the past I guess..."

"Wow..." She covered her mouth, a certain look filled her eyes. "Back then ya would've just grabbed my throat again."

He held out his right hand in a choking gesture. "Never said I didn't..." They both laughed a little before reverting back to their silent selves, remaining that way for minutes with nothing to break the spell, but a few exchanged glances here and there.

He didn't know what to say. Though it was obvious that she did not wish to speak, Arminian couldn't help but be curious as to what was her deal?

"Thanks..." The word echoed in the room, stunning the large monkey... "This is... weird... and stupid... And I hate it..." She gritted her teeth for moment, only choosing to relax when he instinctively patted her shoulder. "Three years living here and you're the only person that actually cares about me..."

Now Jojo wasn't really sure where she was going with this... especially after hearing the phrase, "care about me". He actually was frightened as to what she might say next...

"I dunno, partner... Maybe it's cause I'm starvin'... but I like being around you."

Jojo breathed a sigh of relief... He was expecting something totally different...

"Pretty lame I won't be for long..." She sighed.

He was taken aback by her comment. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard? It's gonna be my turn to stay a night in the eastern wing..." She said nonchalantly, not catching the look of horror on his face.

"But... aren't you innocent?!"

"Yes. Yes I am. But not to them." Jinx shrugged, laying back down on her hands. He opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find the words. "Whatever..." She turned on her side. "Getting' sick of this place anyway... Just gotta make sure to grab my shit before they throw me in there."

"What did you really want..?" Jojo suddenly asked, out of the blue. "Back in my room...?"

She didn't answer for a moment, seemingly ignoring him until... "Nothing."

"I didn't mean to be so-"

"Drop it, partner. It doesn't matter now." She cut him off coldly.

"Hey, will you stop for a second..!?" He flipped her over, making her glare at him. "I'm just trying to help...!"

"You wanna help...? You wanna _help...?! _Too ba-MMPH?!"

"Shut up." He sneered, covering her mouth. "I've been wandering around long enough to know when somebody needs some help... Even someone like you. It eats at you and eats at you until you're down to nothing... You keep going on, spouting about how your fucking insane, but you didn't look too insane earlier ago... In fact, you looked very sane..."

She wanted to crack his jaw for reminding her but gods dammit she couldn't argue with him...

"It's... fucking odd seeing you sane. Even more odd seeing you cry... So can you at least be more alive?"

"What's the point? Guards are gonna come pick me up any moment now."

"No, they're not."

"How do ya know?"

"I just remembered. Grey knows you're innocent."

"Pfft! Annnd?"

"Grey's good at what he does, dumbass. And I've also noticed... a lot champions don't like summoners...'

"Cause they're assholes! All of 'em!"

Arminian rearranged his jaw. "Yeah... They are... But you can't let them get to you, woman."

"Yeah, sure... Say that when they break into your room, steal your clothes, and shit on your floors."

"What the fuck?" He stared incredulously at her.

"Mhmm, thought so." She pulled herself up until her head rested on his lap.

"Shit on your floors?" He repeated skeptically.

"Yuh-huh. Big frickin' load right in the middle of the room. And they wonder why I hate 'em all."

"Wow... Stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh yeah? One time, a buncha them thought it would've been funny if they take pictures of me while I'm takin' a bath." She shook her head. "I dunno if they hated me before but..." The corners of her lips twitched. "They definitely do now."

"What did you do, Jinx...?" Jojo tilted his head towards the bars, listening for any guards.

"They have to piss in a bag now." She giggled softly, which gradually turned sadistically.

"Whoa... Damn..."

"I hate them."

"I can see that..."

"But it's all better now, they all run when I show up." She proudly stated.

"I'd run too if my cock was at risk..."

"Heh heh~"

Jojo huffed, leaning back on his hands for support. _At least she was calming down now..._

"So, partner. What they throw you in for?"

"Huh? Oh...! I uh... defended myself against some assholes."

"Assholes, huh? And they threw you in just cause of that? C'mon, whaddya take me for?"

"Well... I maybe, sorta, kinda went overboard when I was fighting them..."

"You murdered them? Nice...!" She smiled up at him. Her eyes twinkled under the darkness.

"Nnnh... Yep." He gave in. "Fuck those guys. I'm glad I got rid of them cause that's one less problem in the world...!"

"And yet here we both are! Rottin' in this cell with nothin' but ourselves to keep us sane!" She laughed merrily.

"Well... There's a bed and a toilet... The one in Zaun didn't have either."

"No way! You went to jail in Zaun?!" The punk-girl gaped.

"Oh, hell no...! I was quick enough to not be thrown in there but um... some of my past friends weren't... They uh... grew apart after..." He said, looking down.

"What happened?" She blurted out.

He had to admit, he didn't expect her to be so curious... or caring. But really, sitting down on a jail bed with Jinx, the Loose Cannon laying on his lap talking about being incarcerated... Didn't expect any of this, really.

"That was years ago, doesn't matter now..." He sighed.

She jabbed his chin lightly, knocking him out of his trance. "Don't get all sad on me, partner."

"I'm not. I'm not... I ain't even sad about, really. Just fucking hate those guys now."

"Eh... I feel ya. I don't think there's a single person here that I like... 'Cept for Lil' Ziggsy...! He's too adorable!"

"Little... Ziggsy..." Jojo emphasized. He felt a snigger make it's way up his throat.

"Yeah! I love him! It's so cute the way he laughs...! He's totally scared of me, though."

"No shit. You hate everyone and you run around with grenades on your belt."

"That's their problem. And not EVERYONE... I like Lil' Ziggsy... And well... you."

"You do?"

"Duh! C'mon! Don't act stupid, partner. Ya think I'd be lyin' here, talkin' to ya if I didn't?"

"Uh... okay... But now I wanna ask."

"Ask what?"

"Why'd you break into my room? You could've just asked me."

"Ya weren't even there, that fox lady was. Why was she there anyway?" Jinx sat up. Her smile grew wider as she pressed closer. "There somethin' you wanna say, partner? Feelin' a little lonely at night?"

The large hybrid pushed her gently away from him. "None of your business and no. Don't change the subject, too. You came into my room... in your panties and a shirt. Calling me 'lonely'."

"I don't get lonely! I get BORED. And there were some jerks in my room."

"So instead of confronting them... you decide to bother me. Nice lie."

"I came from a bath, with no guns and no bombs. What was I supposed to do? Fuck 'em?"

That was the first time he heard Jinx curse like that.

"'Sides, as soon as I get outta here, BANG BANG!" He watched her imitate a gun with her hands. It brought him back to that last incident.

"You mean like with me?"

"Whaddya talkin' about?"

"You held a gun to my head..."

"Oh... Oh! Oh, that! Yeah, no, it was empty." She said, nonchalantly. A prickly feeling crept it's way up Jojo's spine.

"It was empty?"

"Yup. Nothin' in it. I just needed a way out."

"So you used me?" He asked, feeling a little annoyed at her casual assessment of the situation.

"What else could I do?" She stood up, stretching before pacing across the room while keeping eye contact. "Got a sniper rifle aimed for my chest and the rest aimed for my neck."

"You could've surrendered."

"Jojo." Her voice was stern. "Surrender... To Fat Hands and Hat Lady... Seriously? I'm crazy, not stupid."

"Then why didn't you just tell S.T.F. that someone broke into your room?"

"Because I did before and they. Didn't. Care!" She combated, raising her voice with every word. "They don't care! Not a single person does! You're the only one! Jeez! How many times do I have to tell ya?"

That statement rendered him silent. Mainly because, now that he thought about it. He was the only one who associated with her, despite a few pseudo threats. Even right now when he took her side as soon as that prick opened his mouth...

"But that's fine by me cause once I get outta here, me an' Fishbones... OH SHIT! FISHBONES!"

"Shut the fuck up. No one cares." Someone retorted, sending chills down his spine.

"Vi...?" Jojo ran to the cage.

The pink-haired ex-con waltzed into sight. "Sorry I'm late, Jojo. Fuckers were trying everything to keep you in here." She unlocked the cage, several more guards were behind her. Jojo cautiously avoided looking in Jinx's direction as he exited the cell.

Jinx glared at the Piltover Enforcer, before waving at Jojo and taking her spot back on the bed.

Vi shrugged it off. "You alright? She didn't mess with you, did she?" They started walking away.

He felt warm underneath all his armor. "No, no. Nothing happened. We were just... sitting there."

"You sure? Cause gimme a reason to hurt her. Please do." She joked... At least... He thought she did before recalling that this was Vi...

* * *

They entered the headquarters of the Summoner Task Force. Grey was waiting for him at the exit, holding his knife sheathe.

"Grey, there you are...! I need to talk to you for a sec-"

"Apologies, friend, I do not have the spare time right now." He leaned closer to Jojo. The Irrepressible Survivor noticed the cut under his swollen right eye. "Speak with Summoner Nate. She will debrief you." He whispered, handing him his sheathe. Arminian could only watch as Grey quickly walked away.

"C'mon, troublemaker. I wanna say a few things to ya." She led him away from the headquarters.

"Oh!" Try as he might to contain his surprise, Jojo felt his heart beat harder than before.

When they reached the hallways, Vi slowed her pace, taking advantage of the lack of people roaming the halls.

"So... obviously... We have some things to say to each other." She placed her hands behind her back, slowing her walk even more.

"Putting it lightly..." Jojo frowned, noticing he was alone with Vi for the first time in a while...

"Okay, so first off, I'm..." She trailed off. Jojo cocked an eyebrow at the Piltover Enforcer's sudden quietness. "I'm... I'm... sorry..." She muttered under her breath. He smiled upon hearing that, wanting nothing more than to banter with her, but went against it. "I... overreacted a little..." Vi grumbled.

_Eh... That'll do I guess... _

"But think about, I walk into your room to find that bitch half-naked and lying in your bed..!"

"Yeah... I see what you mean... But I swear, Vi. And I know it sounds so cliché, it wasn't what it looked like."

She cringed. "Ugh! When you say it that way you just make me wanna-!" She curled up her fists. "Phew... Sorry..."

"It's... cool... I understand." He gazed upon her sapphire colored eyes, causing his throat to dry.

"No. It's not. I shouldn't be acting this way. Getting so worked up over something like that... I barely know you..." Arminian felt his heart sink. "And yet... I am. Like I can't stop getting angry at it, but at the same time it's not really your fault...!"

He didn't dare speak nor move as she paced the floor, searching into her own mind for the words...

"Cait wanted me go to you. To talk to you. She said it'd make me feel better. But..." She cut off again, crossing her arms. She then faced him. "What do you see in her?" She asked. Her voice sliced right through him like a hot knife.

"W-what?"

"Her. **Her.**" The air was gradually filling with her ire yet she attempted to control herself.

"I... I don't see anything in Jinx."

That didn't seem to help his case as her lips began to curl into a scowl. "I was standing right there just outside your cell..."

Words could not express the severity of the situation, nor how shocked Arminian was upon hearing that. "The whole time?"

"Not the whole time, but I heard a lot of personal stuff... So you wanna enlighten me here?"

It was true, Jojo liked Vi, quite so since he got to know her a little better. Right now however... Right now he really wanted to get away from her. To avoid this question and her because he knew this was about to go bad. That the next few moments of his life were about to be one of the more rougher periods in his existence.

_Running won't get you anywhere... _He told himself, reinforcing his posture. "Alright." He gritted his teeth. She tilted her head, still pissed off. "I wanted to know why she held a gun to my head and why she broke into my room that night."

"You asked her? Fucking serious? Cause lemme help you out with that. It's called: She's fucking batshit insane!"

"No she's actually not, Vi...! Turns out, someone broke into her room that night while she was coming from a bath so she went to my room and this is not helping..." He concluded, regretting everything he just said.

"No, go head. Tell me what what happened next. Wait, wait, wait..." She abruptly held her index fingers out in his face. "You fucked her?"

"What? No! I was with Grey!"

"So she just decided to show up in your place wearing black fucking laced-panties with just a shirt...?!" Vi began to shake with rage, letting her anger override her thoughts.

"YES!" He grabbed his own hair, fighting the urge to claw at his own scalp.

"Do you have any idea how fucking ridiculous you sound?!"

"It's not ridiculous cause it's fucking TRUE! Why did you-!? Grrrr! Why the FUCK... did you pretend to actually wanna talk and sort this shit out and then tell me I'm wrong to my FACE even though I was the one who was there!?"

"Pretend?! **Pretend?!** I DO care about your stupid ass! You saved my life! Even though I fucking HATED you! I'm trying to protect you from this bitch and you're gonna tell me I'm **pretending?!**"

"Then why don't you believe me?!" He growled. "You say you care but all you've been doing is yelling at me for something I didn't even fucking do! None of my friends fucking do that! Caitlyn didn't do that even though she heard about the fucking thing! Even ANNIE didn't do it! Only you!"

**"THEN I WON'T CARE! FUCKING GO WITH HER THEN!" **Vi smashed her fist into the wall, causing severe damage to it. She whirled around and stomped off... leaving Jojo standing there, wondering what the fuck did she just say...

**_No... _"Wait." **He half-snarled, half-spoke, trying to regain his senses. **"Vi!" **But the Piltover Enforcer was already arounding the corner... leaving Arminian... Except the large monkey has had enough of this... Enough of the arguing... Enough of ending on bad terms...

Bolting for her, he called her name. "Vi, stop!" When she wouldn't listen, he resorted to physical communication. "Vi, wait a second!" He gently tugged her arm. She paused but refused to turn around.

**"Don't fucking touch me..." ** She hissed.

"Then at least let me explain myself one last ti-" He had walked in front of her to say what he had to to say to her face, but found she had turned her head away to avoid looking at him... "Gods be damned... I don't like Jinx like that, Vi..."

She still didn't look at him. "Hmph."

Jojo sighed. "You wanna know why I don't like Jinx and this whole... accusing shit is making me wanna crush my own balls? You wanna know why I absolutely hate that you think I like Jinx? And that you're completely fucking wrong?" He swallowed his fear... Damn, his nerves were on the edge! He swore his heart was about to burst with anticipation and excitement.

Vi herself didn't realize what was about to happen. She still had that scowl on her face, impatiently awaiting for him to say what he had to say and be done with it.

"Vi... Do you... Do you wanna know why..?"

"Whatever..."

"I.. get so... fucking angry because..." He inhaled deeply. "I don't like Jinx. I fucking like you..." He exhaled sharply, feeling lightheaded in the process.

Her scowl disappeared instantly, replaced with a look that pretty much was akin to, _what the fuck?!_

"Gods... I fuck... I fucking like you to the point where it hurts. But... I didn't... I didn't fucking know if you liked me back. I was scared, alright? I didn't want to make it so godsdamned awkward between us... And now I did... And I fucked up and now you probably wanna punch me in the face..." He had a real hard time meeting her gaze. "Look... I'll just go... And we'll forget I said anything and we'll just leave each other alone... Okay...?" He closed his eyes, hating to admit that they stung a bit... Just a bit...

So when she gently gripped his wrist and pulled him closer so that he was inches from her face, his heart genuinely fluttered... Yes... It _fluttered. _Especially when her chest met his, and her arms wrapped around his back.

"You fuckin' prick..." She murmured into his neck... And for once, Jojo actually believed that absolutely nothing... NOTHING could go wrong at this point...

...and he was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: So unbelievably exhausted... I worked hard, clawing my eyes, breaking my fingers, whatever it took to make this chapter to my tastes, Ghost of Kings, CoolKatt560 and my brother assisted me greatly with the chapter and I love them for it. And the followers, oh how you guys and gals and... sentient robots keep me going (looking your way davda). So now I ask you all a great favor... I ask all of you to enjoy yourselves. Thank you all for reading and always remember, have the best day ever!**

**...Fucking finally Jojo, we've all been waiting for that.**


	27. Surprise, surprise!

**Chapter 27: Surprise, Surprise!**

* * *

Euphoric, ecstatic, rapturous... All of these described how Arminian was feeling right now. And yet they were all an understatement. For he himself couldn't even express the levels of happiness he had reached. To put it simply, Jojo Arminian was the happiest being in the world...

... Actually that was a lie... A more accurate statement would be that both Vi and Jojo were the happiest beings in the world.

Standing there, holding each other in that hallway, ignoring any and all onlookers. They didn't care... Arminian surely didn't...

Just standing there, holding the Piltover Enforcer was enough to make him forget everything that had happened to him. His mind couldn't focus on anything but the scent of her, or the touch. Even how softly she breathed in his neck enthralled him... He wasn't sure what exactly took him away from reality. All he knew is that right now, he couldn't care less.

Seconds turned into minutes as the two remained there, locked in each other's warm embrace, just listening to the sounds of each other's breathing, they didn't even notice the Hexplosives Expert who stood directly next to them, tapping his foot impatiently. Or the Missing Link who began sniffing away at the blood stains on Jojo's leggings.

"Ahem..." Ziggs cleared his throat, catching their attention, and making them separate quickly.

"Ziggs! Uh... Hey...! Didn't see you there.. " Jojo blushed, awkwardly glancing towards Vi.

"Yeh, I know. I was here for about two minutes now." The hyper yordle said with a huff. "I was actually looking for you. But I can _see _that you're both busy!" He grinned.

Vi and Jojo were considered by their peers as two of the most hardy individuals around... However that didn't stop them from turning crimson in the face.

"What do you need me for, Ziggs...?" Jojo muttered, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention.

"You got a battle coming up."

"Yeah, I already know. But I don't know whose gonna be in it."

"Well, for starters, me." Vi piped in.

His widened his eyes a little. "You're on my side, right..?"

Vi smiled. "Aw... Don't be scared~" She taunted, making him blush harder.

"Ah jeez, get a room, would ya?" Ziggs shook his head. "Anyway... I dunno who you're fighting. I DO know that a lot of the summoners are betting against ya."

"Wait..." He furrowed his brow. "Against me? Shit..." He rearranged his jaw. "That bad, huh? Whose on your team?" He referred to Vi, who shrugged as a response.

"It's too early to know for sure. I do have some _good_ news though..."

"Um..." He gulped, knowing that she was being sarcastic. _Please don't say Jinx is on my team... Better yet don't say anything about her... _

"Remember Jayce? Dude that punched you in the face?"

"... Yeah..." He answered, slightly aggravated by the mention of his enemy. "I mean I don't want to remember but..."

"Well he's gonna be on your side."

"Fucking good..." Jojo sighed. "Now I gotta fight the urge to help the opposite team in slaying him."

Vi chuckled lightly. "Look, Jojo. I know it's gonna suck, but can you just bear with him for this match? I'll even talk to him."

"As long as he doesn't touch me again." He rubbed his jaw, reminiscing about their confrontation.

"Don't worry, he won't."

"Vi, swear to the gods, if he touches me again..."

"I'll talk to him...!" She rolled her eyes. "Chill out, hot stuff."

"I am. Just rather not see his face..."

"Pssh... You ain't the only one." The yordle grunted next to him. Gnar obviously wasn't interested in the conversation as much as he was the counter full of food.

"That all, Ziggs?"

The Dean of Demolitions rubbed the back of his neck. "I was actually thinkin' we could hang out..." Jojo blinked. "Y'know, since we didn't get a chance last match..." He said hopefully.

"Um..." He glanced at Vi, who shrugged. "I got some things to do, but you can come along if you want." He replied, sensing a deeper motive behind Ziggs' sudden request. "First things first, hey little buddy." He kneeled down to ruffle the ancient yordle on his head.

"Jo... Jo!" Gnar grabbed his hand and shook it. Vi smiled warmly at them both. She thought seeing this version of him was... _kinda cute..._

"Second of all." Jojo stood up, breathing in. They awaited his word. "Bathroom."

* * *

"Now what...?!" Tero snarled at the horse, who whined incessantly.

"Brother, perhaps she's hungry?" Helmer petted the stallion in an attempt to quell her.

"Bitch is always hungry!" The black-haired mercenary spat, rubbing his own stomach briefly before setting his eyes on the path up ahead...

...He hadn't eaten since yesterday in order to save whatever gold they had left... and to ensure that Damocles and Helmer both did... It was already having an effect on him as he was noticeably less patient.

"You should eat as well, Tero." Helmer pulled out some hay from the satchel he was wearing.

"No. I'll be alright until we get to Freljord."

"Have some bread at least. Put something in your stomach before we get there." The smallest mercenary spoke softly, feeding the horse.

"I'll be alright, Helmer." Tero sighed, rubbing his eyes. "A little hunger isn't gonna stop me."

"But it'll slow you." He added. "That would be fatal in combat, would it not?"

Tero tried to think of a comeback but bread lingered inside his mind. "Perhaps one... small piece wouldn't hurt..."

"No." The golden-eyed mercenary smirked. "It would not." He nodded towards the other side of the horse. "Under the canteens."

As Tero went around to find the bag, Damocles strolled out the woodside, looking much more pleased than them both. "Fortunate that we had napkins, eh?" He grinned.

"Yes, yes, very fortunate. Now hurry up. You've most likely attracted every predator within a two-mile radius." Helmer closed his satchel and patted the horse's rear, urging it to move on.

The trio had been traveling for days now, on route towards the bitter lands of the Freljordians. On a desperate mission with a simple, desperate motive... money...

Low on income, and with that, resources, the three soldiers for hire had just barely been getting by and even that was coming to an end. And Tero knew just how abruptly it neared...

"Remember, boys, we get in and we get out. No funny business." He wolfed down the small piece of bread, silently yearning for more. "Them Freljordians don't play, 'specially that group that girl, Sejuani, leads. Eh... What was it? Thee, uh... Frost's Claw or somethin'?"

"Winter's Claw, commander." The scout corrected, scanning their flanks for any disturbances.

"Whatever. I'd rather not deal with them, even more so Sejuani herself. Woman will snap my blade in half with her bare hands."

Damocles scoffed. "Which _blade _are referrin' to, commander?"

"Both." He answered. The trio laughed quietly among themselves.

"All will be well, Tero. T'is a simple pick-up. We'll make sure to steer clear of the Winter's Wrath."

"I'd hope so. Otherwise my task becomes much harder. Gods above know that if we're caught, the headman's Axe awaits us."

"Princess Ashe is a beauty, isn't she? Her and her strict moral laws." Damocles managed a smirk.

"The Freljordians consider Dolmara to be a detriment to their society. Well... not the Winter's Claw, but the rest of them." Helmer trivialized.

"Buncha milk drinkers is what that lot is." The largest mercenary remarked.

"Heh heh. You remind me of her, brother. _Milk drinkers._" Tero imitated the leader of the Winter's Claw.

Damocles rolled his eyes. "Uhp, what did I tell ya, Helmer? As soon as he feels the chill of Freljord, Sejuani this, Sejuani that."

The smallest mercenary chuckled lightly.

Tero scowled. "I do not speak of her like that!"

"T'is fine, brother. We understand your lust for the Winter's Wrath." They both laughed. Their leader's ears went slightly red.

"Just get the job done!" He grunted, knowing that even though he denied it out loud, he did in fact have an interest in the other Princess of the icy lands.

Little did they know that they were being watched...

* * *

Jojo folded his arms and nodded confidently. "Vi, Lux, Sion, Ezreal and Braum?"

"Yes. And you're not jungling this time, buddy. This time you get to fight that goddamn Juggernaut head on!" Nate beamed.

"Oh boy... I feel like we've done this before, wouldn't you agree, Jojo?" Ahri sarcastically discerned, clearly annoyed after hearing their chosen opponents.

"Fighting Sion again? I can't contain my fucking enthusiasm." He sighed. A hand patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Jojo." Vi reassured. "Just remember to keep those hands up." She grinned.

His stomach rolled over as a result of her actions, making him smile immediately.

"Now Jojo, you gotta play a bit defensively against Sion. Dude's too dead to care about his own safety, and that Axe of his can really mess up someone's day."

The large monkey flinched slightly, recalling the massive Axe that the Undead Juggernaut wielded into battle multiple times. From there his thought drifted back to Darius, the Hand of Noxus' weapon, and finally, the executioner's Axe back when he was but a cub. Shaking off his nerves, Jojo cracked his knuckles and neck.

"My advice to you is to wait for the Exemplar of Demacia, Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth to come by."

All five champions blinked at her.

"What? What'd I say?" Nate looked around at them.

"You couldn't just say Jarvan?" Ahri suggested.

"Nah, dude. With a name like that? I'd say it all the time if it was my name." Nate simpered.

"So on my team, Jarvan, me, Ahri, Nidalee and... Jayce. You think we're good?" Arminian bit his lip.

"Oh yeah... You guys should be fine in skirmishes. In battles? Might wanna be a little careful. Try not to let the fight drag on for so long."

"Hmph. You mean like last time? Remember that one, Jojo?"

"Fuck man... That huge motherfucker basically won that one for them. Couldn't even hurt him. Not this time though!" He punched the palm of his opposite hand. "This time, I'm fucking ready!"

"That's the spirit, Jojo!" Ziggs hurrahed. Gnar began whooping and cheering.

"This time we'll take down that undead oaf!" Ahri joined in. Suddenly her ears perked up. "Oops...! I forgot I had something to attend to. See you on the battlefield, Arminian...!" Ahri waved before turning out the door.

"Doesn't she need to know this as well?" Jojo frowned as the Nine-Tailed Fox left.

"Ahri? Nah. Ahri's cunning and smart... and sexy... She's got this down already."

He glanced at Vi in bewilderment, to which her response was a shrug.

"Now onto summoners." Nate collapsed onto her chair, swiveling it around slowly as she read off a sheet of paper. "Oh... shit..." She gasped.

"What..? What?" They all asked.

"Jojo, dude... Grey's not gonna be your summoner this time..." She stated, looking further down the list.

The large monkey clenched his jaw. Grey wasn't there to help him. Now he had to do things on his own. If that was his third and final challenge then so be it... He would make it... Just like he always did on his own, except now he had back up. He had friends watching his back... well save for Jarvan and Jayce.

Vi noticed his sudden tensing and tapped his arm.

"So I'm basically left in the dark... Cool." He said.

"That's... not the worse part..." The summoner frowned upon finishing the list.

"Oh what the f-? Then what's worse? I'm going into battle naked?" He folded his arms. "Don't you dare say that..."

"No. Grey's watching Lux. You have to fight Lux... and Grey."

Everyone went silent, including Gnar. They all knew of the Grey's excellent coordination with Jojo, but with Lux? A champion he had known for years and summoned frequently...?

"Lux's doesn't happen to be Grey's main, does she...?" Vi asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Nate swallowed, staring at the champions before closing her eyes and nodding once.

"Well fuck..." Jojo sighed again, realizing the challenge that laid before him. Facing Grey and Lux was undoubtedly going to be difficult, now he was facing Grey and Lux, knowing now that they were considered the ultimate summoner/champion duo. "I change my mind. I barely did enough last battle... I dunno about this one..."

"It'll be fine. Worse case scenario, you die a couple of times and I punch you in the face." Vi grinned.

"Comforting." He rolled his eyes. "Anything else I should know, Nate?"

The summoner scanned the parchment one last time, going over every inch of detail on it. "Hmmm... They're giving you new armor."

His jaw slackened. "W-what...?"

"Yeah. Something black and blue, I think. I only got a glimpse of it. But I'll tell you this... Shit looks hot...!"

Arminian glanced anxiously at Ziggs and Vi. They didn't seem to believe it either...

"I even saw the mask of it, whoo! Jojo, dude! Trust me when I say that it looks awesome!"

"Uh... okay. Anything else?"

"Mmm... Try not to get her pregnant." Nate nodded toward the Piltover Enforcer before sitting back at her desk.

The bewildered look on their face said it all. "How...?" They both only managed to say.

"She's smiling. You're in an overall better mood than before. She's touching you a lot. I dunno, Jojo, lucky guess." She said, keeping her eyes on her papers. "Seriously... Be careful. The both of you. Hate to see anything horrible happen."

Ziggs sniggered in the background making both fighters blush. Jojo scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Thanks, Nate..."

"Go get some rest, Jojo. The Gods know you need it." She dismissed them. "See you all next time." The summoner waved.

* * *

"Well... That was... awkward." Jojo stated as they all strolled down the hall.

"Gee, you think? How did she even know?" Vi said. They had just entered the cafeteria, which was noticeably barren save for one armored armadillo sitting on the far side, nibbling on some bread.

"How am I supposed to know?" He fussed, grabbing a peach from off the counter.

"Well let's be honest here, guys. You both weren't exactly being quiet... I could hear you from here." Ziggs said bluntly, reaching for a bagel for himself. "Not that I care... Just uh... a bit loud."

The Piltover Enforcer shifted uncomfortably. Normally, she didn't care much for her straightforward attitude, being a "punch first, ask questions while punching" type of girl, however in this case she couldn't reply to Ziggs' comment over something more... precious in her life.

She bit her tongue. Calling something like _this..._ The relationship she had struck with him, precious, was... too soon. Too early... Yet she didn't want to neglect it... And to be honest she was actually kind of... excited, and even secretly nervous about it...

"Yeah, well... You know what, Ziggs?" Jojo jumped onto a nearby bench. The Hexplosives Expert crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I don't have a comeback right now... But I will in the future..!" He joked, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Sure ya will, pal. Sure ya will." Ziggs plopped onto the spot next to Arminian and chowed on his snack. Vi casually relaxed next the large monkey, taking this opportunity just to test their newfound relationship.

He responded to her with a warm smile, followed by a not so classy burp. "My bad..." Jojo covered his mouth. She giggled.

"Don't be such a baby. Ya think I care?" She leaned back, setting her arm almost around his back and crossing her legs.

"Uh..." He looked her up and down, taking note of her lack of delicacy in such matters.

"Grab me bagel as well, will ya Ziggs?" She pointed to the counter. The yordle nodded and skipped off. Vi then turned towards her newly appointed boyfriend. "When you get the chance, we gotta talk about some ground rules."

"Ground rules...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That way neither of us does something stupid..."

"Oh..." He averted his gaze from her, focusing it on Gnar instead. "That's... not a subtle reference to me, is it...?"

Vi narrowed her eyes before punching his arm. "Don't start over thinking now, Jojo. We just started." She then scooched closer. "Besides... Imagine the look on everyone's faces when they see you and I, holdin' hands frolickin' through the fields and shit."

Jojo just stared at her, causing her to burst out in laughter.

"Nah, I'm messin' with ya!"

"Good. 'Cause I cannot see you doing that at all."

"Oh yeah?" She curled her bottom lip. "What _can _you see me doing?"

"Uh..." He felt his ears become hot. "Where is this going...?"

Leaning so closely that she was inches from his face she replied impishly. "Where do you want it to go... baby?"

All he could manage was a slight whimper at her sudden brazen remarks.

"Hah hah! Two to nothing, hot stuff! Gods, you suck!"

Jojo shook his head, secretly joyed that this, interaction, was actually happening and not just a figment of his imagination.

He had finally done it... He had finally asked her out... kind of... But he still did it. Now whether or not this relationship would last was on his mind. Truthfully he really did see himself staying with her for a long, long time. But another storm loomed over the horizon... one that took the shape of a certain, crazed female...

Jinx was unpredictable at the very least... And she didn't like Vi. But according to Caitlyn... Jinx was infatuated with him... He didn't want to believe it but he had to admit she was a lot more friendly to him then anyone else... Which Vi wasn't happy about...

But if he shut out Jinx... The Loose Cannon could respond horribly to that... and he wasn't just gonna turn his back on Vi like that either... He liked her!

_Fuck... man... _Jojo rubbed his eyes... Once again he was exhausted due to the day's events. Everything from fighting his old gang to shouting threats in a jail cell...

"Jojo!" Vi snapped her fingers in the Irrepressible Survivor's face.

"Huh? Wha-what? What happened?"

"Do. You. Want. Another. Peach?" Ziggs enunciated every word slowly.

"Why would I need another? I have one ri-" He stopped when he realized his fruit had disappeared from the table... and into the maw of Gnar, the Missing Link.

"Gnar... dammit..." He sighed, making both Vi and Ziggs snicker.

"Wap!" The prehistoric yordle yelped and scurried away with his prize.

Jojo only shook his head. "Yeah. I'll get it myself."

"Nah, I got it, tough guy." Ziggs grinned.

"No. It's alright, Ziggs. I can get it."

"Obviously ya wanna stay with your gal and that's cool. Lemme get it. 'Sides, I'm still hungry."

"You sure, man?"

"It's not like something bad is gonna happen if I get it... again..." The Dean of Demolitions glanced behind him anxiously. Jojo did the same to himself... Only Vi didn't understand what they were truly doing.

"Alright so... just a peach, right?"

"And an apple, thanks."

"Yup." He strolled off.

"A way with words." Vi remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally Ziggs wouldn't offer anyone anything... Y'know... Cause he's Ziggs. He doesn't have time for that shit."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. The dude is always runnin' around tinkering, fixing or destroyin' stuff. I think.. you're actually the first guy he tries to be friends with... Like friendly friend."

"I thought he has other friends?" They both watched the Hexplosives Expert as he placed some lettuce onto a bun and snatched Jojo's fruit.

"Eh... He does... But he's like... bored. He likes to blow things up more than study them..."

"Uh... Sounds a bit familiar..."

"No. He's nothing like that little bitch." She added coldly. "He's fuckin' sane, first of all, and secondly... He's never **killed **anyone..." The venom in her voice was overbearing.

"I wasn't saying that..." Jojo met her glare. "I didn't mean it like that, Vi..."

The Piltover Enforcer turned away from him for a brief moment. "He's nothing like her... No one is..."

"Okay..!" He gently gripped her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Jojo said softly.

Vi let out an exasperated sigh. "Fuck... No. I'm sorry... It's just... I even as so much as think about her and..." She breathed heavily. Arminian only looked on. "Look, I can't control who you see... But she's bad business, Jojo. Real fuckin' bad business..."

He could only stay silent as her words lingered in his mind...

"Just..." Vi scratched her head, roughly. "Watch out, alright...?"

Jojo blinked, unsure as to how to respond.

"Cause if she hurts you... I swear..." She spat through her gritted teeth.

Pained slightly, Jojo grabbed her arms. "Hey..." He quietly murmured, bringing her closer. She resisted slightly but relaxed. Gradually, he began to rub her back, which eased her tension. He felt her arms wrap around his back and her face pressed into his right shoulder. They stayed in that position for a moment, all the while Ziggs stood back, deliberately giving them time before returning with his snack.

"You alright now...?" He asked lightly, gazing deeply into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Yeah..." She answered automatically.

Not wishing to push her any further, Jojo simply dropped the subject. Though he wished to soothe her in an effort to make her feel better... But alas, he could not. Not right now.

"Hey uh... You gonna hand me my food or what?" He said to Ziggs, intentionally changing the subject.

"Oops, sorry. Thought you two were havin' your moment." He nonchalantly replied.

"Well... we were but..."

"It wasn't that important." She rearranged her jaw whilst staring blankly at Rammus. Undoubtedly she wasn't in the mood for conversation anymore, which hurt him slightly. Already he felt as though he was fucking up.

"Uh... Okay. Um..." The tension wasn't as thick as before but it was still there regardless. Granted, Arminian wished it wasn't there at all being that they literally started dating... At least... he thought they were dating...

_Come on! _Scolding himself mentally for thinking something so stupid, Jojo shook his head and began eating. Forcing his mind on the task at hand, he almost didn't notice the Piltover Sheriff walk into the cafeteria... In fact, he didn't recognize Caitlyn until she spoke up not because he was busy... but because she was wearing jeans and a jacket... Vi's jacket to be specific...

"Mmph? 'Ait-yn'?" He swallowed his bite. "What... are you wearing?"

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Vi queried.

"Hello, friends. I'm afraid I had an... incident with a fellow champion, and as a result my last clean outfit was ruined..." She took a seat next to Vi, taking note of the Missing Link scampering towards her.

"An incident? With who?" Jojo sat up straight, paying full attention to the Sheriff now.

The brunette cocked her brow at his sudden interest. "I had a duel with one of the Zaunian champions. I doubt you've heard of him. But you know of him Vi."

The pink-haired tomboy rolled her eyes. "Fucking Ekko again?"

"I'm afraid so." Caitlyn sighed. "And unfortunately, my clothes were seared when we engaged each other by the Dragon's Nest..."

"I've told ya before and I'll say it again, cupcake. Ekko's got the hots for ya. And that's just his way of seeing you."

"I am not going to let that merit an outburst..."

"So this Ekko guy..." Arminian intervened. "Does he bother you often?"

Both of them just stared at him making Jojo believe he had said something wrong again. That is until Caitlyn giggled.

"Aren't you just a knight in busted ass armor..." Vi grumbled.

"I-"

"Relax, Arminian. We're both very capable of handling ourselves, though I do appreciate your concern." Caitlyn inspirited, giving her partner a look when she let out a rather obnoxious cough.

Narrowing his eyes at the Piltover Enforcer, he suddenly had an idea to rid her bad mood. But he wasn't entirely positive if it would work. "Well why don't you wash them then?" He adjusted the hold of his fruit until it was a few inches from Vi.

"See?! I'm not the only one whose saying that. Dip into your savings already!" Vi grabbed Arminian's snack and began to take a bite out of it. He didn't mind due to him intentionally allowing her to do that.

"Are you thick? We need that in case of emergencies...! Like food, water... and as of right now condoms."

Both Jojo and Vi nearly choked after hearing "condoms". Next to them, Ziggs was stifling a laugh as best as he could. Gnar on the other hand was too busy allowing himself to be petted behind the ears by Caitlyn, who was contempt with her statement.

"Hey! It is WAY too early for that stuff!" Vi protested, but she couldn't mask the redness in her face. Jojo however had let his perverted mind linger on that topic longer. To be honest he hadn't thought about having intercourse with Vi...

"Hmhmhm... Whatever keeps you up at night, friend." Caitlyn grinned wickedly.

"Cupcake. Stop talking. Now." Vi warned. Her amused friend chuckled lightly before turning her attention back on Arminian...

"Well look at him... He seems to be interested in the subject, aren't you Arminian?"

"Huh?" He snapped back into focus, but just missed her question.

"Shut up. Don't answer that." The Piltover Enforcer ordered.

"Okay...?" He held up his hands.

"Don't you have somethin' better to do than piss me off?" She asked Caitlyn, seemingly challenging her.

"As of right now, no. I was going to buy another outfit but..."

"But?"

"Long-term wise, it isn't advisable."

"You don't have enough do ya, Cait..." Vi cracked her a devilish grin. It was her turn to attack the Sheriff. "You wasted too much on sweets like ya always do, didn't ya?"

"No, I just chose to save our money for more important matters that's all." She defended.

"Sure... Or the little piggy forgot that money doesn't grow on trees." Vi countered... She knew she had won as soon as she spotted the twitch in her friend's eye... Caitlyn hated being berated for eating her favorite snacks...

"Oh." The officer merely said. There was something wrong with it however. Everyone but Jojo could detect the fire in her response... "Little piggy, huh...?"

"If it's that much of a problem, I could lend you guys some gold." Arminian blurted out. Both females stopped their bantering session.

"What? No. Arminian, it is quite alright. We could never accept that from you." Caitlyn immediately said.

"Buuut... if we could how much are you willing to lend?" Jojo frowned as Vi leaned closer.

"Vi!" Her partner scolded. "We couldn't possibly-"

"Probably about five-thousand gold. Is that enough?" He simply answered.

Behind them, Ziggs spat out his drink. In a similar yet more controlled reaction, Caitlyn did as well.

"Holy shit! Five-thousand?!" Vi couldn't believe her ears...

"Yeah." He simpered. "I actually have a ton of of gold lying around, but I don't really have anything to spend it on... Well... 'sides food, water and room service."

"Jojo..." Caitlyn inhaled deeply. "We... appreciate your care but I'm afraid-"

"Then take it as my way of apologizing again."

"I..." She started but couldn't bring herself to say.

"Hey uh... You really don't-" His new girlfriend started.

"No, no, no. Shut up." He shook his finger. "Take the gift. Then un-shut up."

Taken aback, Vi narrowed her eyes in a peculiar way and folded her arms. But Caitlyn just politely declined again. "We simply cannot, Arminian. It's entirely too generous."

"Oh gods, you are stubborn." Jojo groaned, relaxing back into his seat.

"Hey if they don't want it..." Ziggs sashayed in, signature grin plastured on his face.

"Guys?" He looked towards them. "He's about to swoop in and take it all."

"I've got a better idea." Vi stood up. "Since cupcake over here has her panties... or should I say my drawers in a knot over so much money we'll split it... Fifty, fifty. Sound good, Ziggs?"

"I'm not complainin'!" His smile grew even wider.

Now Jojo stood up. "Then it's settled. I'll go get it right now."

"Wait!" Vi shouted, causing him to freeze.

"Yes?"

"Why are you... doing this? I mean... We know why but... really why, Jojo?"

Shrugging, Jojo stretched his arms and shoulders. "Eh... I'm feeling generous... Besides you guys are my friends... right?"

"Definitely!" Ziggs answered.

"Yes, I'd consider you a friend. But that doesn't entitle you to gift us substantial amounts of gold...!" Said the Sheriff.

"Well... obviously you're a friend... but um... are you sure?" She lowered her tone so that only he could hear him. "Cause believe me, Jojo... You don't have to do this, you really, REALLY don't... We're not having much problems... Cait just needs to stop being a fatass..."

"Well I'm gonna." He firmly stated, shooting her a confident smirk. "Whether you like it or not."

"Oh? Shit. Aren't you lovely? My fuckin' knight in busted armor~" She sang.

Hearing the, well I guess the only way he could really put it was "love", in her voice made his legs wobble.

"Is that what you're gonna call me now?"

"Heh heh...! Oh yeah. Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all." He beamed.

* * *

They say the immoral never truly rest... That they only rot in agony and torment before succumbing the madness to which is their own mind... Katarina didn't know whether that was necessarily true or not. She hoped to the Gods above that it wasn't... For if it was, then the individual sitting in front her wasn't that far from his fate...

They had been riding on horseback for hours... Under the cover of the night in the hopes of returning back home safely...

... their mission was a failure... They had been in Demacia to complete what was supposed to be an easy transaction, give the Zaunian the money, receive an artifact in return... Yet due to what she deemed as naiveté... They did secure the artifact... And they lost the money.

That wasn't even the worst of her current problems. She had meant to be incognito while shadowing him.

_Incognito... Well done, Katarina... You might've just sparked a diplomatic incident..._

And she did all for this... yordle...

This unstable two-faced yordle... Who could've easily started a war with a simple pull of a trigger had it not been for his weapon malfunctioning...

Even though she despised Demacia and everything they stood for she was relieved that fate had intervened with Dexter and prevented the death of Garen Crownguard, her nemesis.

Katarina rested her eyes on her partner... He hadn't uttered a word since they barreled out of Demacia... No, he kept looking straight ahead, controlling the horse, ignoring the incident that just took place... At least... she believed he was...

She couldn't stop thinking about that moment... That single moment when the barrel of his gun touched the back of Garen's skull... and how he pulled the trigger... so... So easily...

_You think I'll let you fight him like on the Fields of Justice...? _What he said last night ringed in her ears... _I'll shoot him right in his **fat... Demacian... skull!**_

She gasped. Was he really hallucinating? Or was that his entire plan all along? To kill the Might of Demacia... In his own nation nonetheless!? She feared he'd gone mad... and worst off, he knows he did...

The Sinister Blade loosened her hold on him. He knew the problem that would've arose from murdering her mortal enemy, and he was there when that guard recognized her..

_Intentionally...?_ She cautiously watched him. Just who was Dexter anymore to her? The significant other who she helped bring about a fake sense of peace? Or a former fragment of who he once was...?

"-cough cough-" She flinched as he jerked slightly. It was then when she realized the horse was slowing down.

Coming to a full stop in the middle of a road. She felt him shift around and gently grab her hand...

... Katarina didn't dare speak... "Here... Hold this for me." He placed a smooth yet molded into a curved point, object into her hand. Closer investigating led her to find it it was actually a single, fine, fang... A piece of linen ran through the base of it making it take the shape of a very crude necklace...

She only blinked at the object before closing her hand... However her curiosity was getting the better of her, as well as her determination to find out the truth behind his actions... "What is this...?"

"That's what we came to Demacia for..."

"This? We went through all that for this... This..." Her voice trembled slightly.

"Wait, wait... Bear with me here... My mind's a little off right now... I can't remember what was going on..."

_Liar..._

"We have a few more hours before the next city..." She said mechanically.

"Katarina..." Dexter faced forward, talking low and gently... almost in a whisper. "What happened exactly...?"

She looked down furiously. Seething, hot anger boiled through her veins... Yet she didn't understand exactly what was pissing her off more...

"You... were having another moment..."

"Oh no..." He gulped.

"This one... was noticeably more... _violent_."

She could sense his surprise after that... It made her less... skeptic about him... Perhaps she was overthinking after all...

"You weren't talking... Did I... do something wrong...?"

The cold stare that she gave, rattled him. "If your plan was to cause an incident, then well done."

"What did I do, Katarina...?" He asked once again, clearly more pronounced.

"You mean... you don't know...?" She sneered.

"Of course I don't know!" Dexter snapped. "Why are you playing games with me right now!?"

"Playing games?! Perhaps I should be asking you **that!**" She spat before jumping off the horse, walking away from him.

"What are you talking about!? Are you messing with me right now?! Is that it?! Is this some sick joke!?" He trailed after her.

"This isn't a joke, you twisted little backstabber!" She turned around.

He flinched upon heeding those brutal words...

"For years, I've made it clear to you not to engage Garen Crownguard while with me! I've told you that the consequences would be too severe! And you _ promised! _ You gave your **word! **You complain, and you snarl, but you never went back on your word... **Until now...**"

"What'd... No!" He shook his head. "I'd never go back on your word!"

"Right... Which is why you pulled the trigger, right?!"

"I what...?"

She shook her head in disbelief before leaning against a tree.

"Pulled the trigger?! On those Zaunian soldiers?! Who, I dunno if you noticed, were trying to _**kill**_ us?!" Scampering up to her to catch her eye, yet with no luck, he continued. "What is wrong with you, Katarina?! I just fought a dozen humans for you! I distracted a whole lot of them just so you can get out of fighting all of them at once-!"

"I didn't ask you to do that! I didn't want you to do that! And I'm not talking about that!"

"Then what the **fuck** are you talking about, Kat?!" His voice boomed throughout the forest.

She only glared at him. Her wiry muscles clenched with rage. Yet her face remained stone cold. Those penetrating emerald eyes pierced his... but she didn't speak...

Only the crickets made a sound as they both locked eyes with each other, challenging one another... A few feet away the horse nickered slightly.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?! Why-" He cursed. After that he inhaled roughly. "You're saying I just lied to you! And I don't even know what I'm supposed to lie about!" Pacing in front of her, he instinctively looked over his shoulders. "I had a deal in Demacia. To secure that object." He stated, pointing to her left hand. "My client was forthcoming, allowing me to believe that whoever I was meeting, aka the Zaunian, was trustworthy...!" He stumbled a little over a rock...

She jumped a little forward to catch him, only to stop herself...

"Only he wasn't! But if my client was going to betray me, why do it in the middle of Demacia in broad daylight...?!" He said, smacking the back of his hand. "So obviously either my client is incredibly stupid or that Zaunian was actually working for someone else...!"

She diverted her eyes from him, a nasty scowl still fresh on her face.

"If that's the case then someone out there has a grudge against me, or that guy was an idiot."

"Or both..." She muttered.

"Exactly..." Suddenly he was right in front of her, gazing up into those orbs... "So why... are you yelling at me...? What did I do, Katarina...?"

"... You went against my word..." Was the only thing she could say. She was still unconvinced that he had been hallucinating throughout the battle... No... It all seemed too convenient that he had so happened to challenge the Might of Demacia...

But Dexter was at his breaking point now... For a few years now, Katarina had been there for him, for the good times and the bad. He even would go as far to say that she was the only person who really understood him at all...

...so right here, when she was implying that he had intentionally attacked Garen Crownguard, against her wishes... It killed him...

"Give me the artifact then..." He held out his hand, heart sinking with every beat. It took him every cell in his body to keep his voice steady. Katarina just looked at him with mild surprise, before tossing it at him.

"Take the horse. Go sort yourself out..."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Dexter gave her one last glance... before disappearing into the darkness...

Katarina waited a moment... "Come back here." She sighed, realizing she wasn't going anywhere behaving like this...

Only... she noticed that there wasn't any sound or indication that the yordle was still nearby... In fact, only the rustling of the trees and the chirping of the local wildlife could be heard.

"Dexter, come back here." She raised her voice, but heard no response... He had left her... And she didn't even realize it...

Dexter... was gone.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: Okay... Lemme be honest with y'all... I actually finished this chapter WAY earlier than now... It's just I looked at it and I was like... "This is a piece of shit and my readers deserve something better than this shit." So I erased it and tried all over again and... I like this A LOT better than... whatever the fuck I was writing before (pretty sure I was on acid...). So thank you all for being patient and as always, have a wonderful day!**


	28. Lewd and Lucid

**Chapter 28: **Lewd and Lucid...

**Quick note: Judging by the title, I wanna point out that it does in fact get a little heated, but not to the point of being an actual sex scene (sorry Waddlebuff, all in good time).**

* * *

_Gray ash drifted through the air, blanketing the dirt and clogging her throat... Still, she pressed on..._

_She was here for a reason... Searching through the now desolate little hold... Searching for the slightest hint... the slightest sign..._

_Riven whirled around... A whine, reverberating... Somewhere close..._

_"Hello?" She called out in to the emptiness... Expecting a reply of some form. __Upon receiving none, she continued forward... No specific direction... Just moving... Wandering..._

_Another whine, louder than before, animalistic, in front of her... She exhaled and charged forward..._

_A lure perhaps...? She couldn't tell. __Whatever it was... it was getting closer... _

_Up ahead... Burnt down trees, and much more..._

_Bodies... piles of them... Each unique to it's own... Some young, some old... __Riven climbed over them... Ignoring each one... She only focused on the whine... _

_The sound of a pup was clear... And she saw... The still, bloody corpse of a matriarch... Black robes... Silver hair... Curled up in a ball... It reminded Riven too much of herself..._

_And there it was... Another whine... concealed by the robed woman... __Riven held her breath... and knelt down..._

_Slowly moving the woman's cold arms from her torso she almost jumped back when she spotted movement..._

_There... shaking... scared... and alone... A baby wolf... It's gray fur stained with red..._

_She knew what to do... But before she could do it... The sky lit on fire..._

_"**THERE HE IS!**" Soneone shouted from behind her... She turned to face her ambusher only to find multiple of them... And they were already upon her..._

_She shielded... except they passed her... _

_One final whine... this... more heart-wrenching than the others... as they surrounded the body..._

_**"NO!" **__She barreled towards them as hard as she could... But no matter how hard she ran... she couldn't get closer... _

* * *

The Exile awoke with a start... Blankets discombobulated, glass of water spilled over... She blinked... She was in her room.

_A... dream...? _It all seemed too real to her. The smell of the dead, the cackling of the fire, the... sound of him.

_Fenris... _She remembered his judgment... How his mind was exposed to everyone in the room...

She could easily recall his... fears... His doubts, almost if they were her own...

Checking the clock, Riven slid off her bed and straight into her bathroom. She then turned on the faucet and splashed her face...

_Medical Bay... _She concluded. Snatching her toothbrush, her mind lingered on the dream... And how she saw her recent companion... So vulnerable, so weak... But she couldn't bring herself to abandon him...

Finished with her dental hygiene. Riven slipped on her clothes and rushed out her door... On her way towards the Med Bay...

Multiple summoners and even some champions greeted her in the hallways but she paid them no mind. She was entirely focused on her task and nothing would deter her from it... Nothing...

Entering the main hall, she nearly bumped into Draven, the Glorious Executioner, who was signing a summoners robes with his blade... She didn't acknowledge it as she slipped into the leftmost side of the hall, nearing the corner.

_Wonder if it's still closed... _She arrived at the entrance where she expected to find the young receptionist, scribbling away as usual. Instead she came to find a older male, who flipped through his notes idly, unaware or ignoring Riven as she approached him...

"Name?" He asked without ever taking his eyes off his pad.

"... Riven... formerly Noxus..."

Writing something down, he continued. "Reason for visiting?"

She narrowed her eyes... wishing to keep her business on the down low. "Visiting a friend."

"Your friend's name?" He wrote down another thing.

"Fenris." She said quietly.

"Down the hall. Look for the two guards by his door." He directed her. He then went back to his routine...

Skeptical about his words, she lingered nearby the desk. He didn't seem to notice, so she spoke again. "Why is he being guarded?"

"Don't know." He answered mechanically, much to her annoyance.

Realizing she probably was wasting her time, she decided to seek Fenris out herself. She'd worry about the guards later.

The long, white hallway gave her some time to think. Mainly about her actual reason in seeing him... She wasn't exactly sure... which baffled her as to why she even bothered. Yet Riven found herself drawn back to the wolf/human even when his judgement was all said and done, ever since that night during the raid on the caravan. That night when he... assisted her against that brute of a soldier.

And by assist, she really meant slaughter the man...

It didn't make matters any better that he immediately attached himself to her, believing her to be his former leader and possible lover...

_I think... _She spotted the two guards who stood nonchalantly against the door. She could easily make out the chain mail underneath their robes due to it's distinctive clinking from their light movements. But it worried her not as they nodded at the Exile and stepped aside, allowing her access to Fenris...

Riven paused at the door, glancing at the both of them from the corner of her eyes...

"Something wrong, Champion Riven?" One of them asked, acknowledging her stare.

"May I ask what you two are here for?" The bluntness in her tone... it insulted them...

"The... community is not entirely keen on letting a man, who could transform into a wolf the size of a carriage, and possesses the ability to regenerate from fatal injuries, roam around as he pleases. We're here to watch him."

"So he's a prisoner." Riven stated.

"Don't like it? Take it up with the High Ones. We're just the guards." They said with a "hmph".

She paid them no more attention as she entered the room... There she found her companion, curled up into a ball, in his wolf-state, staring blankly out the window...

She knew he was aware of her presence as his ears perked up as soon as she walked in. What she didn't know was that he wasn't sure if he should obey his senses and turn around, expecting Daciana... Only he knew that she was long gone... And the woman behind him was just...

"... Fenris..." The Exile spoke, closing the door behind her. The hybrid stiffened, sniffing the air around him, as if he was surveying for trouble.

A shred of guilt crossed her mind. Recalling back to their trip, she had realized that she had ordered him around, knowing full well she was not who he believed her to be... She led him on in other words.

_Perhaps that may be the reason... _She sighed, taking a seat on the hospital bed. "I came here to talk to you... Listen closely, if you wish not to speak." She said, biting her tongue... Riven never asked for something back then, and she definitely wasn't going to start now.

Fenris snorted, but tilted his head anyway...

"I'm sure you're well aware by now that... I am not who you seek."

Silence...

"I'm also positive that... due to my previous interactions... You may have some... ill feelings towards me."

Another snort, which she took for a scoff and that was okay for her.

"I understand... But that isn't the only reason I am here." Riven stood up and approached him cautiously, well aware of his potential. Fenris showed no signs of hostility other than his lack of care. "I had... a dream about you last night..." That seemed to pique his interest because Fenris turned his head even more. "You were just a pup and... you were about to die to these... soldiers..." She said, frankly, standing beside him.

Fenris turned his head more, just enough to see the ex-soldier in his peripherals.

"I tried to save you but..." He raised his head now, becoming noticeably larger as he exited his resting state. She showed no signs of fear... if that was his intention... "The dream ended..."

Moments of absolute silence. A thing she accepted as she awaited for some response. Another snort, or perhaps a huff... Instead he only gave her a dead, unimpressed, stare...

"It is said that dreams fortell what an individual secretely desires... or fears..." She gazed out the glass. "Based upon that... I have no desire to harm you... or to see you succumb to any harm for that matter..." Standing up, satisfied with her statement for now... "I don't know what that dream meant..." She said, narrowing her eyes at the door. "But this dream foreshadows... something... So be careful..."

When she began to leave, she heard the distinctive _**clinking **_of his paws on the floor, and turned around. He was in her face, just mere inches away yet the silver-haired warrior was calm, matching his stare with her own. Unknowingly to Fenris, her right hand was at her hip, ready to clasp around the handle of her broken blade if needed be.

But she wouldn't have to resort to that as Fenris bowed his head, nudging her chest slightly before returning to his previous spot to rest. This quelled Riven's concerns for now as he seemed to hear her out. However, she still pondered over if she should continue with what she had to say...

_Another day perhaps... _Riven concluded, making sure to close the door as she exited the room. Undoubtedly, she was curious about her new companion. Wondering just who exactly was he and why...

_... Is he on my mind so much...?_

The question absolutely stunned her and yet intrigued her. Why exactly was she frequently thinking about him? And then she froze...

She didn't know Fenris other than the night she and him fought together and the following day when they traveled back to the Institute... which wasn't exactly long ago either...

_Don't over think it..._ She shook her head, realigning her composure. She inhaled deeply... Exhaled... Focusing back on her task at hand today...

_Prepare for a trip to the Freljords... _

* * *

Grey watched the black-robed figures walk by him, unaware that he was there. His hood concealed his eyes as he stood by the wall, next to a door, pretending to look at his phone.

A man stepped out slightly, calling to the two S.T.F members. "And remember! An update every hour!" He shouted before turning back into the office, but not before pausing inside his doorway. "You may come in now, Grey."

Grey smirked as he followed the man back into the office, closing the door gently behind him. They both stared at each other for a moment, seemingly observing one another's potential.

Then they both smiled warmly before meeting with a hug. "Marshall." Grey exited with a firm handshake which his apparent friend returned.

"Ah, Grigori. I was wondering when you would show up." He swiveled back into his chair. Rearranging the files in front of him he then leaned back, relaxing in the asian's presence.

"Apologies, friend... The past few days have been... unpleasant at best."

"I can see that. According to those two guards you saw, you're wanted for aggravated assault, assault and battery, and disturbing the peace..." He chuckled slightly at the last charge. Grey, clearly amused upon hearing his "crimes", simpered.

"Of course I am."

"Pray tell, how did you manage to do that?"

"I graced the corrupted with my presence, friend." Grey sighed.

"Ah yes. As always, the great Grigori Grey doesn't rest until the evil and corrupted are brought to justice." He joked, rubbing the bristles on his jaw.

"Is that what makes one such as I, so famous? Because I choose to do what is morally right?"

"There aren't many individuals who could ask that question... so yes." Grey looked down, obviously disheartened by that compliment. King frowned at his dejected friend. "How may I help you?"

Grey looked up, bemused by such a question. "You... wish to help me...?"

King merely smiled again. "Isn't that why you're here? Am I not allowed to assist my greatest friend in his time of need?"

"Have you... have you heard of the punishment for assisting me while I am wanted?"

King let out a laugh. "Are you going to ask me if it concerns me next?"

Grey swallowed. "But what of your occupation as Overseer?" The brown haired summoner handed him a file, which in turn he scanned the contents of the paper. He wasn't surprised to see that the file was about him as well as his background check including his current job and residence. It even was so detailed to the point where it showed who he was in a relationship with...

... That actually made his jaw slacken a bit.

"What is... who...?"

"This is one of the many reasons I am choosing to help you... Well... besides the fact that you've always helped me."

"Yes, but that does not entitle-"

"Quiet, Grigori, I must think of a plan." King began to tap his fingers together while grinning.

"Marshall... This is not a joke."

"Yes. I'm well aware it isn't. I do intend to help you in your endeavor." He scanned his desktop slowly. "First, are guards aware that you're here?"

"The Summoner's Task Force has ordered two of there elite members to my residence. There are also several guards patrolling Madam Crownguards's room." He replied sadly.

"But do they know you're still in the Institute?"

"I am not sure."

"Right!" He slammed his hands onto the table. "We'll show those bastards what happens when they become greedy with power."

"I see... Would you so kindly explain your idea to me?"

"Ah. Well, first, you must disappear." He said frankly.

"Disappear...?" Grey cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, disappear. Or so they believe- In reality, you'll be right under their noses. Which is guaranteed to work due to fact that-"

"They think that I am currently elsewhere, yes, yes. But how will you force that conclusion onto them and more importantly- ALL of them?"

"Ah-hah! With the help of your spouse of course!" He gestured towards to door as the Lady of Luminosity strolled in.

"I'm here, King. How can I help?" She beamed as soon as she spotted Grey in the corner.

"Great! Now I may present to you my full plan. Please, allow me to find my scroll." The brown-haired overseer eagerly spin around and disappeared into the storage room.

Grey blinked at his significant other, who greeted him with a prolonged and warm embrace... "You contacted him beforehand?"

"I told you I wanted to help..." She answered gently, stroking his hair through his hood. "I figured you needed another pair of eyes besides me."

"That was risky of you, Luxanna. The consequences of assisting me-" He began.

"-Are nothing compared to losing you..." She placed her finger over his lips, gazing deeply into those black orbs. He wasn't sure how to react to that... though he did feel incredibly warm underneath his chest. "So I talked to King. He was surprisingly all for it despite his position..."

"That was quite the risk, requesting help from an individual that you are not familiar with."

"Pfft... I was actually very vague. I must say, Grigori, he's exactly as quick as you've said. He saw through me in an instant."

"Which is exactly why I said to _not _contact him... At least not until I am able to determine if he believes in the falsified story or not."

"That may be true, Grigori. But he's your best friend. I don't think he would betray you like that..."

"The world is full of surprises, Luxanna..."

"I know. You're one of them." She smiled, kissing him on his cheek. "Now come on. Let's put this plan together!"

* * *

_**Thump, thump! **_

Jojo pounded his right fist into the palm of his left hand, tensing up his arms, legs, torso everything... Just to get his blood pumping... To get that adrenaline flowing...

"Come on..!" He grumbled, jabbing at the air with the ol' one, two, three combo. He wanted to focus on nothing but the upcoming match. In fact... he couldn't focus on anything but the upcoming match, especially since he would be up against- dare he say it- new girlfriend...

_**Whiff, whiff... swish! **_One, two, kick! Arminian went over his natural moves. His easier, "safer" ones as he called it, all just to stimulate his nerves... Just to keep his mind steady. He tried to not let the fact that Grey was against him in this final test, or the fact that Vi was as well... With those protruding thoughts came another unnerving one...

_Jinx..._

Undoubtebly, Grey was working hard to see to it that Jinx was found innocent. Which meant she would be free from captivity. And with Jojo openly dating Vi...

**"Heh-AH!" **A powerful uppercut... He tried to imagine an enemy being on the receiving end of that blow... Like maybe Jayce or Ocelot...

Ocelot... Why did Ocelot suddenly invade his mind? He was probably hundreds ad hundreds of mile away in Zaun, away from him and yet he continued to pester the Irrepressible Survivor's head like a mosquito in mid-summer's noon.

A sharp exhale, which was the result of a very powerful sidekick... Oooh, how he wished for some unlucky bastard to stand right there in his way... Like maybe his brother... or Boss...

Whirling around with a devastating hook- **"HheeEEHH-!"**\- He widened his eyes as something large and green stood in his way...

"WHOA!" Zac parted his abdomen(?) as Jojo's arm shot through it, and with it, Jojo himself. Wrapping his... goo around the large monkey's left side, he stopped him from stumbling onto the floor in an attempt to avoid Zac. "I gotcha!"

Jojo breathed roughly... When did Zac show up? He didn't hear him or see him at all!

"You alright?" Zac lifted him back onto his feet.

"Yeah... What're you doing here?"

The amorphous blob melted into a pool and sludged towards Jojo's bed, much to his bemusement. "Nice place! I should probably get one for my own too." Zac grinned, popping out of his puddle.

"You don't got a room?"

"Nah. Didn't really need one at the time. Also cause I don't really need a bed... or a bathroom... or food..." He glanced at Jojo's refrigerator, sighing in the process.

"What's up..?" He looked at Zac sideways, noticing the aura of melancholia radiating off of him.

"I heard you got attacked yesterday? Are you alright?"

Jojo rubbed his left eye. "A little sore, but I'm good. Why? What'd you hear?"

"That you've been shot and died... And then you came back from the dead."

It would be a lie to say that Jojo wasn't rattled by that sentence. "I didn't die, Zac..." Was the only thing he could respond with.

The Secret Weapon frowned. "It's okay if you did, bro... We have those special types of healers for that reason..."

_Wow..._ He thought. Zac was trying to comfort him because of his apparent recent "death"...

"Zac, I'm fine. I didn't really die... And I dunno if this is a norm around here but it's weird to be trying to cheer someone up if they recently just died."

Zac chuckled a bit.

"On a side note... How often do people die... and get brought back to life? I'm just... wondering."

His friend's chuckle evolved into laughter.

"And exactly HOW do they die, huh?" He folded his arms. "Is fifty percent of them from the bar? I hear Alistar's a mean drunk... And with Sejuani roaming around there, might as well bump that up to seventy."

"I dunno about that bro. But I heard you seemed down. So I thought I'd come by and give you the ol' 'Zac charm'!".

"Oh, I'm absolutely _swooning._" Jojo pretended to faint.

"You will be after a couple of drinks!" Zac grinned.

"He knows my weakness." The large monkey sighed. "Lemme go change."

"Nah, we don't have to go right now. We could hang and chill out here if ya want, bro."

"Trying to butter me up, dude?" Jojo laid back on his hands.

"Maybe..." Zac dissolved into a puddle before reemerging near Jojo's remote. "Vi wouldn't like that however."

He shot up instantly. "Does everyone know about that?!"

"Uh... I actually heard it a few hours ago..."

Jojo shot a look at his alarm clock, which read: 3:00 A.M.. Vi, Caitlyn and Ziggs had left his room, each holding a medium-sized bag of coins literally an hour ago. "Shit gets around fast here." He commented.

"You're tellin' me? I've been here longer than you."

"We just started dating..! No way everyone caught up that quickly...!"

"You'd be surprised. One time I helped Riven with something and everyone assumed we were getting married in secret."

"H-how...?" He screwed up his face. "How did they even...?"

His friend only shrugged. "I keep asking myself that too! Sometimes... I think summoners just like to cause trouble."

"Oh yeah speaking of those assholes... You hear about most of them betting against me next match?"

"Ooh yeah...! Fate is definitely about to hit the jackpot."

"Sorry, what?"

"Didn't you hear that Twisted Fate is betting on _you_?"

"No. I didn't." He said bluntly, slightly shocked by the news. From what he has heard, Twisted Fate was always one to cheat those foolish enough to gamble with him... So if Twisted Fate was betting on him... And the summoners were betting against him... Against the Card Master himself... "What exactly did you hear about me in the upcoming match?"

"Oh! Uh... A lot..."

"Zac." Arminian sat up, a serious look in his eye.

The amorphous blob retreated into a puddle of himself. But that didn't deter Jojo from grabbing a handful of green goo and holding it up close to his face.

"Okay, okay! The uh... Summoner's Insight said that you were "summonerless" this next fight."

"And?"

"Judging by your previous fights with Grey... Him going against you is..."

"Gonna be a bitch..." He gently dropped his friend onto the bed, ignoring him as he morphed back into his regular self.

"I'm sorry, bro."

Shaking his head, Jojo fell back onto his pillow. "Well... it's nothing I haven't thought about."

Zac frowned.

"Ah well..." Arminian let out another sigh. "No matter. I'll just do what I always do."

"What's that?"

"Survive." Jumping out of bed, he skipped towards the refrigerator and grabbed some grapes out of it.

"I believe in you, bro."

"Tanks." A mouthful of fruit and a heartful of inquietude left Jojo in a difficult state of mind, something he noticed was occurring frequently.

"No. Really. I do."

Jojo swallowed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"You don't sound so confident, dude."

"I'm going in blind against, according to everyone, one of the greatest summoner/champion duos AND... Vi's the enemy jungler."

"Oh... That's uh... kinda ironic."

Jojo just gave him a glare before snatching the remote.

"Just trying to make you laugh." Zac said, shooting Jojo a toothy (not literally) grin.

The large monkey blinked one at his optimistic buddy... "Ha..." He retorted mechanically.

"You'll change your mood soon."

"Then let's go already!" A stressed out Arminian anxiously slipped out of his armour... Much to Zac's surprise and dismay. But it was revealed to him... that Jojo was wearing black jersey shorts and a black tank top, which further solidified his befuddlement... "I'm already good to go! Come on! Let's head down there!"

"Wha- what... Why..." Zac stuttered while watching Jojo as he put on some sneakers.

"Problem?" Jojo asked, never taking his eyes off his shoes. He then reached behind him, into the back of his shorts, in order to help his tail slide through the now obvious homemade hole near his posterior.

"No! I just uh... didn't know you wore human clothing..."

"Eh... It's comfortable. Just wish the pants had room for my tail... Gets incredibly tight down there..."

Zac cocked an eyebrow while smirking. "Oh really? It gets _tight?_"

Jojo widened his eyes, realizing what he just said. "Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Sorry, bro. I'll leave if I'm causing that."

"Fuck you, Zac." He huffed before opening the door, ready to get his drink on.

"What would the missus think, Jojo?" Zac sniggered.

"Shut up." Jojo locked his door, setting out with his best friend on another quest for The Flailing Cow.

* * *

Rumble swiped up another small sack of gold, grinning feverishly at the crowd as they handed Tristana another, followed by another... and another...

... This was the best idea he ever had...

If he had known about the humans concerning obsession with female yordles, he would've enlisted the help of Lulu and Tristana a long time ago...

Of course... He also hired bouncers... Taking a glance towards Alistar, who now stood cross-armed by the door, surveying the scene and Rammus, who, despite his incapability of actual speech, was an astonishing bodyguard...

Turns out a lot of individuals didn't wish to anger Rammus. But who would, really? Someone with spikes on his back, and the ability to control the ground? Even Rumble didn't feel like dealing with that.

It was especially odd just presenting the idea to the Armordillo... and Rumble wasn't even entirely positive if he said "okay" as if he wanted to take the job or "okay" as in... what Rammus usually says.

Still, even now, with business booming, and his girlfriend preoccupied with something that wouldn't end with her head being blowned off, Rumble had a bad feeling about tonight...

_It't just nerves... It's just nerves..._

He glanced over at the Yordle Gunner anyway as she gracefully tossed beer after beer after beer between the tables.

_She was a natural! _ He thought. It didn't even bother him if the fools tried to catcall or wolfwhistle her. The last one who tried putting his hands on her had it broken in five seperate places... and not by him either... by her.

"Status report, Blitz..." Rumble said dreamily, oogling at his significant other.

"Running analysis. Loading. Analysis complete. Results: Fifty out of fifty customers successfully served." The golden robot stated.

"Status of the customers' mood?"

"Running analysis. Loading. Error."

"Error? From what?"

"The Flailing Cow has received two new customers." Rumble turned his attention to the door as two shadowy figures approached the door. As practiced, Alistar turned to greet the customers... or if his gut-feeling was true, the first individuals that were gonna get thrown out tonight.

But when he saw Zac waltz in and the crowd greeted him with a cheer (he was very popular among summoners) he breathed a sigh of relief. That however was was cut short when the next customer walked in...

"Ah shit... Blitz, Jojo's here..!" Rumble shouted over the commotion, swiping an empty mug and beginning to clean it.

"Changing personal settings. Change complete. Defense software activated."

"Yo! Rumble!" Zac waved at the Mechanized Menace. "Two drinks! Sweetest stuff you can get!"

He nodded, keeping Jojo within his peripherals as he began shaking and mixing two canisters.

Jojo walked steadily towards to the counters with Zac, trying to keep his eyes on Rumble or the drinks... or anything really. This wasn't because he had a secret vendetta against him... but because he had received some noticeable stares and quick glances as he entered the establishment.

"Looks like everyone here already heard about my next match..." The large monkey grumbled, taking a seat on a bar stool.

"Well... don't worry about it, dude. We're here to relax...!" He patted his back. "Ah! Here we go!" Grinning at the drinks that Rumble slid down the counter. Picking up one while Arminian the other, they both hooked their drinking arms around each other's.

"What should we toast to?" Zac inquired.

Jojo squinted, biting his lip slightly before smiling himself. "A new beginning."

"To a new beginning then!" The green creature hurrahed.

"Let us live long and prosper and all that shit..!" Jojo said unenthusiastically, rolling his eyes. Zac grinned as they both toasted.

_**CLINK!**_

* * *

Two hours of relaxing and drinking had reduced Jojo and Zac to babbling, jovial versions of their former selves... well mostly Zac. They weren't acting too bad however... Rumble had made sure of that, always watching them... And by "them" he meant Arminian...

He actually watered down his alcohol every time Zac ordered another one. As a result, Jojo was clearly less intoxicated than his friend. It also didn't help that many drunken summoners were openly discussing him... And it was getting to him.

Rumble had a plan for that, everytime some idiot opened their mouths about making or losing money and Jojo would get noticeably vexed from them, he'd slide him another sweet mug, and if need it be he'd nod at Alistar, and the Minotaur would simply walk by the group of instigators or Arminian. That usually was enough... for now.

"I dunno, Zac. I'm not feeling' it..." The large monkey swirled his beverage slowly. His head hanging low.

"Whaddya talkin' about...?" Zac tilted his head, which was a bad idea considering how wobbly he felt right about now.

"I know we came here to relax and chill out but... I don't think it's helping me."

"Well... why not? Whas botherin' you?"

"Those fucks right behind us." He nodded back. As if on cue, Alistar immediately began to walk by the summoners causing them to quiet down...

Zac blinked, and then let out a belch. "I dun get it. Whatta they doin'?"

"I dunno if you can hear so well while wasted. But they're really asking for this mug lodged in their eyes." He said rather loudly, raising his drink, which was almost empty.

"Well then *hiccup* less go have talk with dem, shall we?" Zac slurred, sliding out of his stool and onto the floor. He didn't even try to get up before leaning back against the counter and snoring.

Jojo sighed. Zac was out of commission...and yet here he sat, quite alone in the sea of hostility...

...Gods he wished he hadn't been such a dick when he first came to the League...

**_Clink._**

He lifted his head to see that a another mug had been given to him... Looking at Rumble, he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by him when the Mechanized Menace shrugged.

"On the house."

"...Thanks..." He downed it. This one tasted stronger... way stronger...

Shaking his head clear of the burning taste, he helped Zac to his feet. "Wha-?! Wha you doing..." The amorphous blob mumbled.

"Taking you to bed." Jojo answered, ignoring the looks and glares from some summoners as they passed by and entering the back room.

"Iz mah first time..." Zac said.

"What the f-" Jojo glanced at his friend, who was blushing... Jojo didn't even know Zac could blush. "Shut up, Zac. Just... lay down." He dropped him on the bed.

"You're not gonna join me...?" He heard his friend mumble in behind his back.

Jojo couldn't help but smirk. Zac was wasted, and wasn't aware of his surroundings. "Maybe later." He left the room, leaving his friend to rest off the alcohol.

"Thanks for the drink again..." Jojo tossed Rumble a small sack of gold. "You can check. There isn't rocks in there."

"Yeah, I know. What about your friend? You just gonna leave him there?"

"Isn't that what that room is for? If he wakes up, tell him I went for a walk." And with that, he left the bar.

* * *

The air was cool and dry with the twin moons radiating overhead... A light breeze tickled his body as he stood outside for a brief moment, just... soaking in the night. It was moments like these where he felt rather calm...

Instantly, that night where he crossed paths with Vi and Caitlyn wandered into his mind. As if on cue, a dull pain slithered it's way through his right arm... What was funny was the small smile that formed on his lips...

_Gods be damned, she knows how to throw a punch... _He began to walk, not in any particular direction or place in mind. Just to walk... Allowing his mind to drift through several uncharted thoughts... The alcohol kept his relative mood light, making Jojo stroll through the streets rather than walk. Just thinking and walking... remembering...

_I wonder what Grey is doing... _

This was the first time in a bit Jojo remembered about Grey. His last memory of him was literally when he dismissed him from the Headquarters. After that, he hadn't made any sort of contact with the summoner.

_"Grey." _Jojo "said". No answer... _"Oi. Grey." _He tried again, but still there was nothing.

_Maybe he's asleep..._

**Thump.**

Jojo shook his head. In front of him, a woman stumbled forward slightly before whipping around, giving him the meanest scowl he'd ever seen. He would've taken her seriously if the didn't find her kind of hot... With her black short hair and red highlights. Her piercing yet smoking sapphire colored eyes...

...Or was that the alcohol thinking...?

He didn't notice her rapier was sheathed on the left side of her hip, which she seemed itchy to grab, nor did he notice the... Now he noticed the redness underneath her right eye as it swelled a bit. It was as if someone had struck her there...

"What? You wish to end up like your **littul **friends az 'ell?" She sneered.

_Gods... Her accent...! _It took him a lot of self-control not to stare at her with curiosity. He had never heard someone speak like _that _before...

"Well?! Are you just going to stan' there like uh dumb, littul boy?"

"What?" Her insult clearly didn't bother him... that and he wasn't paying attention. Something about friends... Ziggs, Zac, Gnar, Annie, Jinx, Caitlyn... Vi. "Wait... You hurt my friends?!" He snapped, quickly turning from drunk to enraged in two seconds. "You fucking bitch! I'm **gonna break your fucking arms!**"

The black-haired duelist whipped out her rapier in the blink of an eye, leveling it with Jojo's face. "Try me..." She spat.

_**"RrrrAAAAHHH!" **_In a blind and drunken rampage, Jojo charged her like an angry bull, intending to knock her flat on her ass.

She didn't seem fazed. In fact she was smirking...

_Tsh... Typical..._

Readying her blade to make quick work of him she flashed her eyes before sidestepping him and swiping his left-

"**Ugh!**" What she hadn't predicted however... was the fact that Jojo was unlike his "friends" she had defeated earlier... For one, the blade met it's mark, yes. But his stone-like skin, which had absorbed bullets, easily deflected her attack.

Now Jojo had collided with her, but he didn't stop... Running at full speed he carried her a fair distance away before slamming her into a tree, pinning her between himself and it. Luckily for her however, her armor had absorbed most of the blow.

**"Now listen closely before I break this arm first..." **His voice dripping with venom, Jojo spoke low, locking eyes with his opponent. **"Why did he send you here...?" **He breathed heavily, holding her there with all his strength... Little did he know he was acting irrational as she had no idea what he was talking about.

She gritted her teeth at him, scanning every inch of him for a weak spot to expose. A vulnerability of some sort... She didn't have time to as Jojo shook her violently.

**"WHY THE FUCK DID HE SEND Y-" **Jojo stopped, noticing bodies on the ground behind her... Only... he couldn't really make them out from that distance. Jojo glanced at her once more before tossing her aside...

"FACE ME!" He heard her roar behind him. He ignored it. The bodies were the only thing on his mind.

Upon approaching said bodies, he noticed they had a peculiar crimson pattern to there back robes... and instinctively he flipped on of them over, revealing the symbol of a hand with a knife through it...

Jojo let loose another outburst** "What the fuck!" **He examined the other unconscious bodies. All Forgotten soldiers... He couldn't believe it! They had struck again!

He wobbled backwards, struggling to cope with the possibility... Where else had they attacked, he'd fear...

_Vi! _Jojo bolted down the street, back towards the Institute...

... Fiora merely stood there, bewildered and furious at the situation...

_A relative to that monkey king...?_

* * *

Vi yawned and rubbed her eyes...

_What time is it...?_

She tried to blink the sleep out of her in order to locate her alarm clock in the darkness. When she succeeded she groaned. It was only four-thirty in the morning, why was she up?

She was having the best dream ever... Something about Jinx in jail for life and her and Jojo-

_**Knock. Knock.**_

She gazed at her door. Those knocks weren't coming from there but next door, so she disregarded them. Falling back onto her comfortable bed, she pulled the sheets over her again, determined to go back to sleep.

As she lie there, waiting to fall back to sleep, she couldn't help but entertain the dream she just had... In it, Jinx had been incarcerated for an unspecified amount of time. Obviously, Vi was ecstatic about it because she had been the one who brought her in... half-dead she might add. The last thing she re called was her and Jojo in the room celebrating... Now she comment really remember, but she believed there was something about a condom...

She frowned at her sudden inclination towards intercourse...

_Way too early for that..._

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

"Wow... Now who the fuck is this?" She muttered to herself, realizing that someone was in fact at her door. Whoever it may be was about to feel the extent of her wrath, keeping her from sleep like this...

Swinging the door wide open, she was just about curse the perpetrator out... if it wasn't the fact that she was infatuated with him...

There, slumped next to the door on the ground, sat Jojo Arminian, panting and clearly intoxicated beyond belief.

Why, Vi couldn't make sense of it, she was astonished, but also bemused, not to mention a bit excited to see him again... Not that she'd show it...

"Jojo? What the hell are you doing here?" She crouched down until she was eye-level with him. It was there when she noticed the redness in them... "For fuck's sake... You're completely shit-faced, aren't ya...?" She rubbed the back of his head, amused at the situation.

She couldn't hear correctly due to his drunkenness, but he was murmuring something. Try as he might, his body wouldn't allow him to function properly...

The Piltover Enforcer sighed. "C'mon my fuckin' knight in shining armor... You ain't gonna make it back like this..." Using her strength, she helped him to his feet before lifting him up and carrying him back into the room... Making sure to kick the door shut.

Lying him on the bed and taking off his shoes, she then headed towards her bathroom to grab a washcloth. He needed something cold against his skin... fur... whatever.

_Good thing Cupcake isn't here... _She chuckled to herself, while running ice cold water over the cloth. Her ears perked slightly when he heard him mumble her name...

"Great... He's dreaming about fucking me now... " She concluded, shaking her head and turning off the faucet. Walking out the bathroom she sat on the bed and placed the cold cloth over his forehead. He gave out a slight groan upon contact, which she interpreted the wrong way. "I ain't cleaning you if you come inside your own-" She just realized he was wearing shorts. It was fairly obvious with the mild erection he had. "Shorts..."

She only blinked at the passed out large monkey. Here he was, wasted, and possibly aroused from her she might add, in her room nonetheless.

"Shit if Cupcake was here..." Vi reached for her remote control. There wasn't anything else she could do right now but wait until he slept it off, and sleep he did.

After a while of absolutely nothing interesting on TV, she yawned and checked her clock. The sun would've been rising by now. Which meant there was only two more days until the next match...

That thought made her glance back him. Undoubtedly she was going to have to fight him... But she wondered if he would fight her back... The idea kind of worried her, especially now that they were closer... Truth be told, she didn't think she'd be able to beat him him if he refused to strike her.

Suddenly she realized the extent of the situation. If Jojo wasn't going to fight her, what should she do? She couldn't just NOT fight him in the match, that was the whole point of being summoned... to fight for a team. But if Jojo refused to fight her then what? It would hurt to hit him if he had no intent to hit back.

"Ah fuck... Why are you so complicated?" She said to him, fully aware that he wasn't listening or answering back. "Why'd you save me back there when I tried to kill your ass..?" By now she wasn't to whom was she asking these questions. "And then you give me all this gold too... And why exactly... are we dating...?" The final question lingered in her head, pecking at her with intensity.

Looking back at him again, she began to observe the Irrepressible Survivor, once her enemy, now her significant other. Vi laughed a little. It sounded like one of those stupid fairy tales she would see all the time at the Library with Caitlyn...

"Urk!" She widened her eyes at the sound he just made... He was going to upchuck...

"Oh fuck!" Quickly sitting him up, she snatched the trash can next to her nightstand. She then bended his head forward until he was over the bucket...

...but he instead belched before sighing.

"Oh... Charming..." Vi watched as he fell onto his back, limbs lying asunder. she started to push him to one side of the bed, allowing herself more room. "For fuck's sake, Jojo..." She rolled her eyes as he curled into a ball, wrapping his tail around his own legs. However due to his previous corybantic, his shorts lifted slightly above right thigh... exposing himself slightly.

She could see it, plain as day, just like before. And just like before she froze... It was... difficult not to notice it... with it just sticking out like that... The shape of it... The size of it... She was curious about it... Not to the point where she couldn't show self-control mind you, but it caught her attention.

"Um..." She felt her face get hot... And her arms... Why were her arms tingly? Why was she getting all tingly? "Oh..." She clenched... down there. She was actually getting turned on...

She jumped as Jojo instantly sat up on his own, eyes wide open. Panting slightly, Vi opened her mouth to speak, only she couldn't form any words. Jojo stared at her for a few seconds more, just letting those blue orbs of his run all over her. She was entirely convinced he had been awake the whole time, and could read her mind at this point...

However she was wrong, as Jojo was simply having a dream, one that had caused him to subconsciously "wake up". This was proven when the large monkey immediately curled back into a ball. Vi however was visibly stirred by these events as her heart pounded against her chest...

You're_ something else, aren't you...?_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note: It's not generally healthy to overthinking things, Vi. As for you readers who patiently waited for this one. Thanks. I know I can't get them out as fast as you guys want anymore and I apologize for that. But I do know that I always try to get a chapter as fast as I can, y'know with schedules, college and all that... I uh... didn't actually tell you last chapter but I am in fact editing the previous early chapters so that they fit more nicely with these chapters. They're not done just yet but if you guys want you can check it out when they are. And remember, you guys are awesome, don't forget that, and have a spectacular day!**


	29. When Life Hands You Lemons

**Chapter 29: **When life hands you lemons...

**Author's quick note: ... citrus... that is all...**

* * *

"Ahnh..." He covered his eyes as the sunlight filled the room, further increasing the headache he already had exponentially. "Wha..." Struggling to sit up, the large monkey groggily tried to get his bearings... If only he could remember where he went last night.

After looking around a bit, he realized he was in the Institute, which simplified things somewhat. Though now he tried to recall how he had even gotten back.

_I was with Zac, then he passed out and... I went for a walk... _Stepping onto the floor made him come to the realization that he wasn't wearing his shoes.

"Fuck..." He initially believed they had been stolen off of him, which had happened before, but further investigation dismissed that theory. He deduced that he was in a room... Not his room, but someone's room... And, relying on his ears, noticed that particular someone was in the shower.

His worst fear crept up on him... What has he done?! He got drunk and spent the night with someone else! Or so he thought...

Arminian slid out of bed quickly, frantically searching for his shoes. He wanted to get out of here before whoever was taking a shower came out... Gods he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was...

He hoped to the heavens that one of his friends found him and took him in for the night...

_**Click.**_

The Irrepressible Survivor turned stiff as a statue as the bathroom door freaked open...

Pink hair... Blue eyes... Large brea-

"Oh! You're up. Good. Do me a favor, hand me my clothes on the bed?" Vi casually said as steam seeped into the room.

As usual, Vi's tactless attitude stunned the former Forgotten member... that and the fact she was naked in front of him...

"Um... Where... Where is it...?" He gulped, failing to stop his oogling.

"Ya mean 'where are they'?" She nodded behind him. "Right on the bed, blind ass."

"Right..." He grabbed them and forced himself to look at her eyes only.

"Thanks and calm down, hot stuff. It's only fair since I saw yours, right?" The coquettish grin she gave him made his jaw drop. Why did she keep reminding him?

While she dried off and got dressed, Arminian spent a few minutes to explore her room, seeing as she had no qualms about letting him sleep in it...

_Wait..._

He paused, realizing that he just in fact slept in Vi's room, in Vi's bed...

_Was she here the whole time...?_

Glancing skeptically at the bathroom door, Jojo bit his lip nervously. Frankly, he didn't trust his drunken self, especially since he couldn't recall the events of last night...

_Uh... I remember being down and drinking with Zac... Ah shit... Zac... _

The guilt of leaving his best friend in the bar was overwhelming... And, knowing his drunken self, he probably left him with he tab again...

"Feel better?" He flinched as Vi emerged from the steam-filled room wearing a sports bra with a white tank top. A towel wrapped around her waist. Her punk pink hair glistening in the light. The way she looked at him before unwrapping her tow-

_Holy shit, I'm not dreaming. She's actually taking her towel off._

"Heh~! Don't get too excited, hot stuff." Pulling off her towel she revealed that she was wearing shorts... well... boxer shorts to be specific.

"Do you love messing with me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"Oh yeah..!" She plopped down next to him, startling the large monkey with her usual bluntness.

"So is... that how you mess with people?"

"Fuck no. That's how I mess with _you._ Cause I know it'll work..."

Arminian glared at her.

"Buuut... If ya want me to stooop... I guess I will."

"I-"

"I mean if seein' me naked makes ya uncomfortable then, sure, I'll quit it. All ya had to do was say it." She added roguishly.

"I hate you." He simply stated, turning towards her dresser. It's contents were barely visible... Although he did make out something... oddly rubbery... and shiny...

"No, ya don't." She smirked. "Otherwise ya wouldn't be here, staring at my tits."

"I-!" This time he actually felt embarrassed.

"You're too easy!" She giggled... Yes, giggled. And Arminian felt himself become weak in the arms. To the point where he avoided her gaze again...

_Wait... _He saw the dresser again... This time he figured out what exactly was that object...

"Seriously, sweetheart? Is that all I have to do?"

"Hmm?" He switched his focus back to her, more confident than before.

"Look at ya, fantasizin' over me while I'm sittin' right here. I'll gotta say. You're something else." Vi lay on her side, resting her head on her left hand.

"Actually I was distracted by this giant fucking dildo right here." He pointed his thumb at the dresser, grinning when those beautiful eyes of her widened with terror.

He'd only seen Vi move that fast once before... And that was when she was fighting him...

"That uh... That's actually Caitlyn's..." She stammered, while trying to keep a straight face.

"But... Isn't that your drawer?" He pointed at it, pointing out the name on it: Vi.

"You know what? Bite me." She slammed it shut, ears pink, body tensed, unmistakably tongue-tied.

"Oh baby, don't tempt me..." Vi froze, hearing the lust in his voice.

Of course she never heard this from him before... not like that. Not in a way that... stirred her...

_Was he serious...?_

"Oh look, now who's speechless...?"

Vi bit her lip. She hated being one-upped... especially in that way. Suddenly, she had the most extreme idea ever... "Damn, I'll give ya that one." She stood in front of him, pretending to be impressed.

Jojo, having let his guard down (as usual) around her, grinned wildly. "I can play this game too, woman."

Unfortunately, he learned in one second that he actually COULD NOT play this _game. _This was evident as the Piltover Enforcer mounted him, not only causing him to be freeze up beyond all recognition but also causing him to involuntarily yelp.

Now she sat on his pelvis, holding onto him, staring deeply into his eyes, a rather hungry smirk on her lips... "Hey, sweetheart... Whaddya' say we skip all the bullshit and get straight to the _fun _part, hmm~?"

Jojo made an unidentifiable noise in response.

Vi leaned closer, breathing lightly into his ear. She was having too much fun... "Hmm? All this teasin' and whatnot... You shoulda known this was gonna happen, right...?" She didn't know if she actually meant that or not however.

He gulped in response, feeling his body react naturally to her.

She sucked in her teeth while pushing him on his back... "Lemme find my condoms, then ya can bite me all ya want... Okay~?"

Averting his eyes, he breathed in sharply. _This is actually happening... Holy fuck... Holy fuck... Holy fuck... Okay... Okay! Calm down...! You can do this... _Jojo swallowed the lump in his throat as she actually searched her nightstand for a condom...

Vi wasn't sure of she herself was joking anymore... That both scared and excited her... She promised herself to wait a bit before doing this but... she felt too deep in the moment now... Not exactly just for him, no, she kind of wanted this too.. Right here, right on this bed...

If you told her that she was gonna fuck this guy a few months ago, she probably would've punched you in the face... Looking at it now, she probably would've still punched you in the face... and then agree with you...

"Here we are...!" She flashed him a sexy smile, while tossing the condom wrapper at his side.

Jojo himself was absolutely stiff... In both ways... This... right here, he didn't know hot to make sense of it... His mind was saying "No!" in every way possible, except his body was screaming "YES!" (Very aware of the song).

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _Jojo was having a panic attack, believe it or not... He couldn't comprehend the situation right now... His mind was racing, no, understatement... Jojo couldn't think... He couldn't speak... All he could do was watch Vi as she swirled her hips round and round on him...

Her movements were full and smooth, mainly because she was feeling him up first... Testing the length of him, the width of him... She wanted him to relax... She wanted him to enjoy himself while she took over...

... cause this is what she wanted... and _fuck everything else today..._

Sitting up straight, she let her full weight down on him, causing her spine to shiver lightly... And causing him to growl...

_Shit~! _The way he made that... sound! It caused her to tremble with anticipation, resulting in her hips driving faster... harder... Wanting more... "Oh shit..." She stifled a moan...

Jojo firmly gripped her forearms, clenching his jaw while the Piltover Enforcer introduced a little bouncing to her rhythm, adding to his ardor... At this point he didn't care anymore about if this was right or wrong, he didn't care if he'd regret this later... Jojo Arminian just wanted Vi, in every way possible...

... and it was ironic to him, that Vi herself thought the same way...

She knew it was too early for this. Too early for sex. Caitlyn wouldn't let her hear the end of this... But she asked herself, would it be worth it? Would her sudden actions be worth the repercussions?

The pink-haired tomboy answered that with another, deep grind...

Jojo panted... He could feel his himself peeking out of the top of his shorts... Not to mention he had a clear line of sight of himself...

"Just like I remembered." Vi licked her lips, swaying her hips forward. A little pre-cum shot out of him, onto his black tank top... "That horny, huh?" She said, sliding his shorts down more, gaining full view of his cock.

"You have no idea..." The large hybrid groaned, sliding his hand to her sides.

He felt her shift herself and realized she had moved the bottom of her boxers to the side, exposing herself... "You sure about that?" She allowed him to get a better view, showing him the reasoning for her lust... "Need new boxers cause of you..."

"Ditto..." He drove his hips upward, catching her by surprise. It was for but a moment when his flesh made contact with hers... A mere moment...

"Unh~!" They both held themselves there... skin on skin... breathing heavily. Jojo could feel her clenching on top of him... and in response he throbbed... Now she was panting, feeling shivers down her back. She couldn't help but arch her back...

... His tail slithered around her left leg, latching onto her boxers. Vi placed her hands on his shoulders... digging her nails into them...

She could feel her boxers being tugged at while sat there... rubbing against him... She was fighting the urge to just guide him inside herself immediately... At the same time he was struggling to keep his tail from tearing the only thing keeping him from ravaging her...

"Shit..." She breathed.

"Hmm...?"

"What are we doing..." She lifted herself off of him slightly...

"What you wanted...?"

"You didn't want this?"

He frowned, pulling his shorts up... "What do you mean...?"

"Don't you think we're moving too fast...?" She sighed in frustration, shaking her head.

Now he sat up. "A little bit.."

"Doesn't that bother you... That we're fucking already...?"

"... No." He answered... "Not really... Why...? Does it bother you...?"

Vi looked towards the wall... "I told myself I wasn't gonna do this..."

"So did I at one point..."

"Why the sudden change in heart? Did your cock take control?"

The way she said that... It made him smirk... But it also allowed him to think... To think about all this... Did he really want this now...?

"See...? Neither of us were thinkin' clearly..." She started to get off of him, until he grabbed her waist that is...

"Actually... My mind is pretty clear right now... But now I gotta ask, why stop now..?"

Vi swallowed. "Cause we just started dating...!"

"I know that."

"And we're already about to fuck...!" He could sense the aggravation in her tone.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You don't think it is?"

"I don't see how it could be." He stated. "You're not some one-night stand."

"That's not the point."

He sat up. "You sure? Because it sounds like you're worried about that..."

The glare she gave him... "If you think you can fuck me and ge-"

"Yes, cause I obviously just want to fuck you." She stopped talking. "Cause I saved you from the brink of death, became friends with you, fought assholes for you and tried to compensate you JUST so I can fuck you..." He folded his arms, stroking her back with his tail. "Cause I got to know you and Caitlyn, and submitted myself under your mercy... cause I wanna shove my dick inside you. I did all of that, so I can fuck you and be done with it then never speak to you again and have everyone hate me again... especially you..."

She opened her mouth to protest, but found that no words formed in it.

"Doesn't exactly add up, does it?" He shook his head gently, keeping his eyes on her own. "To go through all that trouble just for this. There's usually an easier way to get to this."

"You mean **Ahri?**" He'd admit, she staggered him with that one...

"I had a sickening feeling you knew..."

"You _reeked _of her." Vi said coldly.

"And yet you're oddly calm about it... or you're actually incredibly pissed off and you wanna kill me right here..."

"We didn't know each other too well that time..."

"It wasn't too long ago..."

"A lot of shit can happen in a short amount of time here..."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"I was wonderin' if you'd tell me about it seein' as she's all over you."

"I actually planned to. But then you thought..." He paused. Vi cocked her eyebrow. "Then you thought I was sleeping with Jinx."

She narrowed her eyes at that. "I kinda still do..."

He rearranged his jaw. "Then why'd you agree to date me?"

Moments of silence before, "I... don't know."

Hurt by her previous statement, Arminian however refused to let it get to him. "Well... what made you want to date me in the first place...?"

"..."

"There must've been something you liked... I mean you hated my guts, to the point where you thought I wanted to rape Annie... which, can I say, is way too fucked up for my personal tastes. Yet now you're sitting on top of me... getting all bent out of shape..."

"..."

"You must've seen something in me that you liked. Cause I know I'm not **_that _**good looking. And according to everyone, I'm about as charming as fucking Alistar on drugs."

He caught sight of the corners of her mouth... She tried not to laugh.

"And even if you were so horny to the point where you **had**... to fuck somebody... I doubt you would've chosen the second person you hate..."

Her blue eyes wandered from his to behind him... searching for an answer to his question... To be honest she didn't expect to see this side of him... It was odd... yet somehow it felt fitting to him.

"Vi...?" He spoke softly, observing her movements. She was sitting on him again, only this time neither one of them was even remotely aroused. "I'm getting a feeling that there's something deeper behind your worries..."

"I don't fucking know..." She merely said.

"You know what I'm worried about?"

She gazed at him, waiting for the answer.

"Before I say this... Promise me that you won't call me a 'pussy' after, okay?"

A simple nod allowed him to muster up the remaining courage he needed.

"I wanted to say this before... Y'know, when I was admitting to you..." His breathing slowed. "I'm worried... that I'm not gonna be good enough... know what I mean?"

Vi looked down. "Pussy..." She mumbled.

He grinned. "And you call me an ass..." Her lips formed a small smile. "But I mean like, look at you, big-time Piltover cop, and look at me... some two-bit kid off the streets of Zaun who only knows how to throw a punch and few kicks here and there..."

"Psshh..." She half-scoffed, half-snickered.

"Oh? Something wrong?"

"Caitlyn was right..."

"Caitlyn was right about what?"

"We've got a lot more in common than I thought..."

"You lived... in Zaun...?"

"And knew only how to throw a punch..."

"Well..." Arminian struggled to find his words.

"So don't give me the sad story bullshit... Cause you made a choice, and look how you turned out..."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You helped a child, saved a cop's life, you even fight scumbags on a constant basis..."

"Hmm... Doing some good in the world, I guess..."

"Yeah... only difference is you're an antisocial dick."

He rolled his eyes. "And you're not?"

"Oh I'm just a dick. See the difference?"

"So why did you like this antisocial dick then, officer?"

Analyzing the question once more, Vi squinted at him... "Cause... maybe I was wrong about him..."

Once again, Arminian raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe he's not an antisocial dick... I mean, yeah, he's a fucking dick but maybe there's more to it than that... Maybe... he's someone who just needs someone to let him know everythin' is gonna be alright..."

Arminian swallowed again, his throat felt kind of dry...

"Maybe... everyone is wrong about the dick who goes down to the bar to drink almost every day... Maybe... he's not as bad as everyone thinks... Maybe he just wants everyone to believe him, but not a lot of them give him the chance..."

"Wow..." He breathed out, diverting his gaze from her now.

"Are you... about to cry?"

"No." He wiped his eye jokingly, little did she know that it was all a cover up... Those words... She was... right.

"I guess that's why I like you..." She continued. "Cause I fuckin' understand you..."

Jojo glanced back at her... fighting back the water building in his eyes.

"That's it, isn't it...? Why do I like you? Cause I fuckin' understand you... At least... that's what I think..."

"I think... you may be right..." He sighed.

"I wanna... help you... like you... fuck you... And it... drives me crazy that I do! Since day one...!"

Jojo closed his eyes, a chuckle escaped from him. "Believe me... The feelings mutual..."

"It feels so fucking weird..."

"But it doesn't feel so wrong..."

"I keep askin' myself if I really want this... And I keep coming up with the same answer..." He only watched her. "I'm fuckin' creeped out by it... But I kinda wanna do it... with you..." She tensed up slightly after saying that.

"Aw, look at that... She opened up." He shot her a grin.

Vi gave him a deathly look before grabbing ahold of his member tightly.

"Angh! Okay! Okay!" He grabbed the attacking arm.

"So... You still wanna try it? I mean, after all this... weird, awkward shit...?"

"I thought we already were?"

"Well yeah, but... I mean seriously... cause... I'm a bitch."

"Oh, I know." He simpered. "And I don't have a problem with that... do you?"

"Obviously not..."

"Well before..."

"Actually my **problem **before was that I couldn't think straight with **THIS**-" She reached into his shorts to grab him. "Throbbing down there!"

Arminian bit his lip. "Really...?"

"No, not really. But I needed to get that off my chest..."

"Then can you please let go me...?"

"Fuck no."

"Why not...?"

"Cause me and you are fuckin'... right here! Right now!" She growled, shoving him back. She then turned around, giving him a complete view of her back and ass.

"Shit!" He gasped as Vi pulled his shorts down... "So forward..."

"Huh..."

Jojo stiffened... What'd she mean by that? "Yeah...?"

"You're... a lot more human than I thought..."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah... Didn't know what to expect, really..."

"I... don't know what to... SAY!" He yelped as he felt something wet and slick around the tip of him...

_Holy fuck! Fuck! Holy shit!_

"Mmm..." He could feel her voice... somehow all over his member... It made him grab ahold of the sheets.

It didn't take long before she had him staring blankly at the ceiling, bucking and thrusting his hips into her mouth as she swirled her tongue, and bobbed her head around the tip and base of him. His tail even involuntarily curled around her right arm, tightening and loosening in conjunction with her pattern.

Vi smiled mentally... Physically she didn't make a sound, instead listening to his breathing... Judging herself based on his pants and movements... Finally, she wanted to feel his reaction when she tried to go deeper... and was about to... if she didn't feel something warm and slick on herself.

"Mhnn~!" He had never heard that sound come from her before... It made him throb harder inside her... With a pop, she had released him... turning her head to look back... Her wild eyes, begging for release. "C'mon... Not yet..."

"What...?"

"I can't fuckin' focus when you do that..." Her face had become noticeably more flushed than before...

"A-alright..." He swallowed.

Vi licked her lips at him. "Gimme a bit, sweetheart..."

"Holy... shit..." Arminian sighed in relief as Vi enveloped him again... He still couldn't believe this was happening... Just him lying there... while the Piltover Enforcer had him in her mouth! With her plump ass inches from his face?! He couldn't take it... He had to do... something... anything... then just lying there...

Placing his hands on her ass, he began slowly massaging them... They were firm yet still so... juicy... He became pleased with himself when he saw her ass rise up higher...

... She obviously was enjoying that...

A low, almost animal-like growl made it's way through his throat, as she gradually accepted him fully into her mouth. She took that as a good sign... and began sucking on him...

That low growl disappeared, replaced by another moan before he continued playing with her ass... Spreading it... jiggling it... squeezing it... It only made him more hungry... More impatient...

"Mmm?!" She felt her boxers get yanked off, exposing her holes to the cool room air... It didn't help that one of them was soaking with want... "Someone doesn't like to listen~" She blew on him, tickling the tip again with her tongue...

He groaned in pleasurable agony and annoyance...

"I said gimme a bit, sweetheart... If ya don't-" She slowly took him in again, but this time she _gently_ nipped on the base of his cock which resulted in another growl... only this one sounded more salacious, more pronounced... demanding... "Oh~? You liked that, didn't ya~?"

Arminian huffed, giving her ass a nice, firm smack...

Vi lurched forward, biting back another moan, she then looked back on him, lips parted slightly... glistening with her saliva...

_**Click. Creak. **_"Vi, wake up, Jayce and I have some-"

The earth might've as well just exploded... There at the doorway, stood the Sheriff and the Defender of Tomorrow in full view of the horny two fighters. Why, poor Caitlyn only stood there... the best shocked look plastered onto her face...

And Jayce? Jayce cocked an eyebrow... before shrugging. "I told you Arminian was around here last night, Caitlyn."

Jojo, of course felt like someone set him on fire...! Well, not literally. But as far as bad timings had happened to him, this was the absolute worse...

But Vi, being herself, simply sighed in annoyance. "Cupcake... Do you mind? I'm tryin' to get laid here and you're fuckin' killin' my mood." She moved his cock out the way of her face.

"Right. Sorry 'bout that, Vi and Jojo." Jayce swiftly shut the door. "We'll uh... come back when you're done!" He called from the other side.

"Oh yeah... Sure... Let everyone know, will ya?!" She grunted.

"Sorry! Come on, Caitlyn. She'll be fine. You already said he was STD-free..."

Jojo only blinked at the ceiling... He felt very hot... and he could feel himself dying down there...

"What the? Oh, thanks, cupcake... Scaring' him an' shit..." She repeated the process again... only this time Jojo was a bit less... cooperative...

Once again Vi turned to look at him. "What's the matter, baby~? You shy now~?"

"Uh..."

"Heh hah~!" She winked, feeling him grow in her hand. Arminian's cock was then engulfed in wet heat as she accepted his full length... much to his surprise and obvious pleasure...

He really didn't want to come... He really wanted to hold out for her... That wasn't happening... Vi's constant sucking and swirling was overwhelming him, causing his hips to rock upward into her. She didn't mind... In fact she welcomed it by grabbing the base of him and slowly jerking him to the rhythm of her bobbing. White hot fire radiated all around his pelvic reason... His breathing became hitched... Even his tail became erractic with it's movement.

"Unh~!" Arminian tilted his head back when she used her other hand play with his balls... which began to tighten. "Vi...!" He rasped.

"Mmm~?" He opened his eyes to see that she had shifted just enough so she could look at him again... all while she swallowed him whole...

Arminian tensed up, bucking his hips back. She didn't allow him a moment's peace, grabbing his legs and pulling herself closer and him, deeper. In the back of her throat, she felt his warm, slick release and inched herself off of him, allowing convulse after convulse after wave into her mouth, whilst slowly stroking him... Making sure to get every last drop...

Everything went limp for him... Stars began to collect around his vision as he heard the familiar **_pop! _**of her releasing him.

"Ah hahn~ You better not be done already..." She purred, turning around to face him.

"What'd you... How'd you..." He breathed heavily, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Hah hah~! Can't handle me~?" Vi teased, fiddling with his cock again... She suddenly arched her back as something slithered it's way in her tank top and bra, wrapped itself around her right breast... and flicked her nipple... Looking down her eyes nearly doubled in size...

... She completely forgot about his tail!

"What the f-awah~!?" Vi blurted out, grabbing ahold of it... Only she didn't try to pull it away... she started to ride his hips, grinding her body to the beat of his tail... When he squeezed, she rolled hard... And when he lightened up she did the same...

"No, I definetely can~!" He flashed her a wicked, devilish grin, running his hands down her sides... They were sticky with her sweat... and her face... the face of want, no, _need._ She panted as his tail danced it's way to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as left. "Vi..." He teased her breasts, plucking and squeezing them...

Vi couldn't focus worth shit on whatever he was saying... All she could do was feebly hold onto his arms as he played with her. She didn't even notice that she was falling forward slightly.

"Uhnn~~ Jo... Jo..." The way his name rolled off her tongue. He felt ready!

"Hmm...?" He quickly reached for the condom, tearing the wrapper in half with his teeth. Meanwhile, Vi had leaned in close enough to bite his neck, if she could even concentrate... No, her nerves sang a symphony as she felt his dick rub against her hot, yearning pussy.

"Fu...ck..." Her breathing was ragged and heavy, tickling his neck and chin as she pressed her forehead against his own, succumbing to vibrant waves of fire that sprung from her chest to her back, to her ass, and legs and finally back up to her. "Whoa... Whoa!" She felt herself become light as his tail wrapped around her abdomen, both of his arms under her thighs... He lifted her off the bed. Guiding her until she was directly on top of him... he even gently dropped her a few times in order to make her realize what was about to happen...

Vi whimpered, feeling him invading her entrance... It only made her want more... grabbing her own legs and hoisting them upwards, granting Arminian the grand view of her satin, wet slit...

He clenched his jaw, lowering her slowly... almost torturously slow onto him... She lurched back when he penetrated her... allowing himself to soak in the feeling... of her... of Vi...

"I- ahn~! Fuck~!" She murmured, biting her tongue.

"Say that again." His eyes blazed upon hearing that. Entirely confident now, he relaxed his muscles, making Vi sink onto him. Hearing her sweet, intense cry, he sat up keeping her levitated above the bed.

"Fuck~! Ah fuck~!" Arminian began slowly raising and lowering her, all while he watched her expressions. With each and every drop, her breathing became sharp, her toes curled, and her nails dug into her own legs. With every drop, it became easier to move her, she became wetter... slicker... hotter...

He laid back down, allowing her more room to melt under his touch... She would do so even more, when he started rolling his hips gradually while still moving her. Vi shuddered, incoherently reaching for his wrists.

"Vi~" He sensually purred. "You gotta stop moving so much~ Wouldn't wanna drop you, now would I~?"

She let out another whimper, lifting her own hands up to her bountiful, taut breasts... Arminian sniggered mischievously, picking up the pace of his movements, snapping his hips forward until a wet **_slaps! _**filled the air. Their moans echoed off the walls, but they didn't care. To them it was a song. A song of pure, unparalleled, frenzied sex... Their bodies feverishly rocking against one another, longing for each other...

"Lemme- lemme down~!" She managed to say. Arminian cocked a brow, letting her saddle him, pulling him up to her, and then wrapping her left arm around his back. She used her right to guide his head onto her right areola... He didn't hesitate to kiss it, earning another well deserved sweet moan.

Vi wasted no time... She instantly began bouncing on him, grabbing a handful of his hair and digging her nails into his back. Arminian flickered his tongue on her, sending electricity down her spine. He rubbed her back... He could feel the goosebumps...

_Fuck... _Arminian breathed onto her chest... Member throbbing... Tail aching to grab ahold of something...

"Aahnn..." She was close... He could tell by her increased bucking... The way she slammed herself onto him... Even the way she held him close... He was close as well... How could he not with one hand firmly clutching her ass, another holding the back of her neck...?

... Arminian had a wry smile on his face... He had an idea... Grabbing her arms, he forced them behind her back and then locked them tightly with his tail.

Vi gasped, when his hands found their way onto her waists. "Fuck... Yes~!" Her own hips drove into his as they found the perfect rhythm. Arminian trusted harder, his own groans becoming more savage as her's did too. Her skin prickled when he pulled her closer, her already flushed skin, reddening as he nipped her chest and neck.

"Gods..." She mewled, staring hungrily at him. Her own legs proceeded to tighten like a coil... Her vision began to whiten. Her breathing, rapid and short... "Unh! Shit! Jojo!" He hugged her while quickening his pace. Her whole body was hot and sticky... and he loved every part of it... He loved going over her, tight, firm frame with his hands... He loved gazing into her eyes as she stared out into space.

"Oohh, damn~!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Fuck~! Jojo! **-uck~!**" She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, shutting her eyes.

Jojo sucked in roughly, rocking her body with every single, deep, full thrust... Vi sobbed... but there were no tears... Just ripples of euphoric sparks surging through her... onto him... Rocketing her up and holding her there just before sending her crashing down in a symphony of moans. The blissful feeling rocked her senseless as she trembled on him, clutching his waist with her legs... Breathing hard into his neck... murmuring his name just gently enough so he could hear it above his own orgasm...

Arminian closed his eyes, letting paradise take it's toll... The feeling of Vi pulsing all over him bought him to the brink.. His cock throbbing wildly inside her as his balls and abdomen tightened... "Fuck~! Vi~!" He held her there as shockwaves barreled through his legs and back... Shooting out of him in thick spurts...

Jojo fell back... with her still on top of him. Both of them laying in their own sweat and rustled sheets... He blinked, trying to catch his wind... and to recollect his vision... which had blurred slightly...

"Whoa..." He exhaled longingly, sliding his aching arms over her back.

"Meheh..." Vi quaked one last time, shivering on top of him before raising herself up.

"You alright?" Arminian rubbed the back of her neck.

"I can't feel my fuckin' legs..." She swayed forward, lying on his chest.

"Oh good... I was beginning to think I somehow broke my spine..."

"Where'd..." She huffed...

"Huh...?"

"Where'd ya learn that...?"

"Learn wha...?"

"_That..._" Vi rolled onto her side now, and traced her finger across his chest.

"Play with your tits...?"

"No, dumbass. The position... Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh! Uh... I didn't learn that from anywhere."

"Right... Ya just knew how to do it automatically..." She said sarcastically.

"Well actually, yeah." He grinned. "I kinda, maybe, sorta had a wet dream involving that position... I just wanted to see of it'd actually worked... Based on the results, I'd say it was a success."

"You're gonna do that every time we fuck, ya got that?" Vi smirked while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh... Now who can't handle who?" The large hybrid taunted.

"Right..." Vi leaned closer to his ear. "Cause you didn't moan my name at all throughout that~"

"Whaaaaaaa- yeah, couldn't help it."

"I know what I'm doin'." She said proudly.

"Better. It'd be a shame if you were all bark and no bite."

"Hey, I'll bite your cock again."

"Please do." He gave her sly grin. "It felt oh so good!"

"Jeez... I can't believe Cupcake walked right in here with Jayce."

Arminian felt his ears go hot. "Oh...! Yeah...! That was... pretty fucking bad... She's never gonna let us live that down, is she?"

"Nah, Cait's cool."

"You sure? Cause she didn't look so 'cool' back there."

"That's cause she saw your cock." She grumbled frankly.

"Wait... what...?"

"Caitlyn's seen me naked before... Not you... You startled her."

"She startled me... What the hell are you talking about..." He slipped out of the condom, carefully tying it, and tossing it in the garbage. "You think I like letting everyone see what my junk looks like?" He added.

"Honestly?" Vi turned onto her stomach, resting on her hands.

"Really? Come on. Don't tell me you really think that. "

"Course not, dumbass. I just think you're unlucky."

"Well... not so unlucky that I don't get to have _this_." As he said that, Vi felt his teeth nip at her ass, causing her to raise it instinctively.

Turning her head towards him, she furrowed her brow. "Horny already?"

"Hey, I came twice... You can only came once..."

"Heh heh... Fair enough." Vi reached for her nightstand, pulling out another condom.

Arminian then crawled on her back, scraping his teeth up her spine and neck. Vi shuddered, but let out a impish giggle...

_Definitely something else..._

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: ... Welp... Guess all I can say is: lemme know what you guys think, thanks for reading, enjoy yourselves, and have a spectacular day!**

**(Psst, Waddlebuff, about time, amirite?)**


	30. Ignorance is Bliss, right?

**Chapter 30: **Ignorance is bliss... right?

* * *

_**CLANG!**_

Tero deflected an overhead swipe, gritting his teeth as he felt a sharp pain swim it's way up his sword arm... He swung at his legs, lodging his fabled claymore into his attacker's left knee, who howled in agony. He then quickly silenced him by ripping his blade out and swinging it at his exposed neck...

Meanwhile Damocles lifted a man up over his shoulders, slamming him down onto the table, shattering it. Another man charged him from his left, the large mercenary could see something glint in his left hand. He readied himself as his assaulter flickered the blade in his face, grinning menacingly.

Damocles snarled at him, causing the man to laugh manically and charge him, only to have an arrow pierce the back of his skull, spilling blood over the large warrior's face. He wasted no time to move across the tavern floor, amidst the chaos and bodies...

**"AHHHG!" **Damocles ignored the shrieks and cries of many men and women falling around him. He had to find his allies.

**"GRRRAAAH!" **The mercenary tumbled forward, nearly avoiding a swipe from behind. He turned to face his attacker only to find him immediately overwhelmed by two other drunken males...

**"Fuck you!" **Sidestepping another attacker, Damocles looked on ahead to see his leader brandishing his claymore against several other men, who fled from him once they realized his potential.

Tero growled and smashed his sword against a rather large woman, who had decided to make use of one of the tables as a shield. Damocles would've tackled the woman, had he'd not make out the small device she held in her left...

_A... barrel? Trigger?!_

Damocles picked up a dull blade off the ground and chucked it at her.

**BOOM!**

His wild green eyes fixed onto where his commander should've been... instead there lie smoke. Damocles felt his nerves go numb... He couldn't find him... But still he didn't falter... He bolted for the woman, knocking the damaged table away from her.

He grabbed her throat, slamming his fist into her stomach before throwing her over the counter, making sure she dropped her gun, but before he could grab it... Someone leapt onto his back...

_**CLINK! **_

He felt the dagger scrape the plates protecting his neck. He grabbed his opposer's arm as he/she came down again with another stab, stopping the dagger just before it reached his face. He stomped and rampaged around, attempting to throw him/her off...

Another attacker, a man, barreling towards him, a mace in his right hand... Damocles grunted as he jumped back wildly, slamming his back into wall, and whoever was on it...

**"YOU SON OF A-" **The man with a mace never got to finish his charge as an arrow struck his throat... Helmer was still alive somewhere...

Picking up a bar stool, Damocles hopped over the counter to take cover. The woman he threw over was knocked out cold... He then stomped on the back of her neck... He had to find Helmer.

Surveying the scene, he watched the mayhem erupt in front of him. Men and women of all types, slashing each other, tearing each other apart, painting the tavern red with their blood... All because of one simple drug...

_**FWIT.**_

An arrow struck the counter next to him...

_Alright, Helmer... I'm movin'._

He leapt back over, holding the bar stool close to him... If only that rat didn't swipe his blade in the midst of confusion...

**"HYEEEHHH!" **

_**WHOOSH!**_

If Damocles hadn't made the decision to duck underneath a randomly thrown bottle, he would've met a terrible end... by his own weapon.

He took a moment to regain his posture... his Zweihander... his signature weapon... In the hands of another warrior...

The thought and sight of it infuriated him so... That was his sword!

His opponent bellowed with fury, determined to cleave him in two without so much as a blink. Of course... this was due to the effects of the drug... which Damocles understood very well...

The large warrior stepped in, towards the hilt of the blade.

_Underneath it's reach..._

He then elbowed the man's chin, snapping his head back. Turning around, he noticed his Zweihander was coming back... which he kicked away on the broadside before spinning, elbow extended and aimed right for the man's throat.

His attacker clutched his throat as he staggered backwards, weakly holding onto his sword still. He sputtered and coughed while searching for Damocles... who had already stepped close to his right, his left arm cocked back.

_**POOF!**_

He stumbled back, hacking as the air around him became thick with red dust... His hearing felt distorted... His vision blurred...

... then sharpened... Everything became clear... Everything felt enhanced! His blood flowed all round him... His muscles ached for stimulation... And then his body called for it... Yearned for it... Hungered for it...

...blood...

That man was a dead man...

_**THWACK! **_

The blow was so significant, so powerful, the man slammed into the floor, dazed and hurt. The large great sword lie just a few feet away... and so he scampered for it... Only to have his throat crushed by a brutal stomp from the large warrior...

**"That's mine..." **Damocles muttered, rejoicing with his true love. His arms tingled when he gripped his blade tightly, feeling the adrenaline surge through his body... Oooh, he felt alive! **"GGRRRAAHHH!" **He roared at the top of his lungs.

Everyone inside paused just enough to glance at him... For the ex-noxian soldier had certainly gained their attention despite the chaos.

Holding his sword with both hands, he watched them all... Uttering just loud enough for them to hear. **"Who wants it..." **

Damocles exploded out of his stance! Rampaging directly into the fray with no sense of self-preservation.

The exhilaration! The blood! The sound of metal on feeble armor and flesh! It stimulated his senses!

Damocles was unstoppable in his frenzy... His greatsword found no equal... Every fool who dared challenge him, effortlessly sliced into pieces... Their attacks were futile... pathetic... The large warrior broke through their defenses hacking, slashing... destroying. But he wanted more! The scent of blood was intoxicating to him. He craved it...

Footsteps... Behind him... Damocles whirled around. Violently swinging his sword, it caught onto a man's shoulder. Howling with ferocity, Damocles tore his greatsword out his dying enemy before savagely hacking at his shoulder, finally cleaving the man in two diagonally.

"Damocles!" The large warrior jerked his head sideways, idly staring at the tavern counter... Nothing made a sound inside the tavern, save for the breathing of the few patrons that survived the mayhem...

Slowly turning around to face this new opponent... He let his sword hang limp at his sides, creating a pool of red wherever it hung...

"Brother..." In front of him, Tero held his own sword carefully behind of him, his other hand was outstretched towards the blood-soaked mercenary...

**"Tero..." **He breathed, dropping his red Zweihander and staggering for for him... When he neared him, arms outstreched, he wasn't met with resistance as Tero raised his arms up, letting the large warrior hug him.

"Gods above, Damocles. You stink of innards!" The huge warrior only sighed, letting his commander go. "Helmer!" He shouted.

"Yes, brother?" The golden-eyed scout emerged from a storage room, clearly uninjured.

"Gods above... Look at this mess... are you both unhurt?" He crouched near a dismembered woman. None of the other mercenaries said a word. Damocles limped over to greatsword to collect it. Helmer trudged past the corpses, taking his place near the corner of the room.

The whole scene looked akin to a battlefield, save for the obvious tavern furniture's and counter...

"I don't see his dead body among these... Did he get away?" Tero stepped over a disemboweled man.

"No. He's back there." Helmer gestured his head behind himself, at the storage room. "I dealt with him myself."

"Well done." The black-haired mercenary nodded. "A man like that doesn't deserve to live. Did you come across the gold?"

"Yes. 'Tis back there with the body." Helmer cautiously glanced at Damocles, who was staring blankly at the door.

"Good. Grab the horse. We're leavin'." Tero hastily snatched the large sack of gold and hoisted it over his back. Secretly his heart was racing... He wasn't sure if this mission was a failure or success at this point. Seeing as they have their large sum of gold, he called it a success... However the pool of blood and bodies littering the tavern floor had him thinking otherwise.

It was a massacre at it's very core... And he no longer wanted any part of it.

"Damocles, why are you still standin' there?! Let's move!" He ordered, slogging through the mess.

"There's someone at the door..." Was the only thing the large warrior said...

Helmer immediately nocked an arrow, crouching low to the ground, and aimed it right at the entrance, while the hooded mercenary lifted his blade at it...

"Tero?" The commander flinched when he heard a female voice call from the other side.

"U-Ura?" He inched for the door. "Do not open the door!"

"What? Why?"

He signaled his men to move in. "This place reeks of death."

"Death?! What happened?!"

Tero cracked the door open slightly to see the familiar green/white eyes of Ura, the bandit chief. Her signature bear hood hiding most of her dirty blond hair, just as he recalled last time he'd seen her. However, Ura was now sporting a leather midriff that was reinforced with steel plates... The same leather and steel covered her arms and legs... Only her abdomen was weren't covered causing Tero to raise his brow at her questionable armor...

"Are you not cold, woman?!" He eyed her up and down.

"The cold does not bother me..." She looked sideways at the next mercenary, Damocles as crept out the doorway... He looked like butcher... He even reprised the role just a few moments ago... But that didn't worry her... She was used to that sight... It was the look in his eyes as he exited the tavern... Ura sensed something... off about his appearance. "I see the tavern is barren." She put a hand on her hip, sliding her right hand behind her back... where her greatsword hung...

_Just in case..._

"One way of puttin' it." He did a double take at Damocles, making sure the large warrior was acting... rational. His friend merely stared blankly at the snow on the ground as red droplets began painting it... "Why are you here, Ura? I thought you had that... group down south... Those kids with Helmer's cousin..."

He hadn't realized that the significance of that statement... The impact of it... Her eyes drifted ways from him, betraying her feelings for the topic... Still Ura knew she had to say it... They were all dead, including the scout's cousin... Slain by a freak of nature... The giant, gray wolf that could transform into a man...

She wondered if he'd even believe her at all...

"Ura?" Tero tilted his head at her while Helmer exited the tavern. All four of them then began making their way towards the stables where the horse remained.

"Dead." She said with a straight, grave look to to her face.

"What?" The commander thought he misheard her.

"They're all dead." Ura grimly repeated.

"H-how?!" Helmer stepped up to her.

The bandit chief inhaled slowly. This wasn't going to be easy...

* * *

"Oh fuck...!" Jojo collapsed onto the bed backwards, Vi landing on top of him, both... panting incessantly. Her pink hair was matted to her face as she rested her head on his chest. Her neck stung a bit, not to mention the red teeth marks all over it... Her ears were also red, not from any form of embarrassment but from more bites... His bites... Even parts of her back and legs felt sore due to him... And don't let her get started on her ass...

But Vi had done her fair share of hot, passionate "lovemaking" as well... For Jojo, his back was on fire... She had done a number on it with her nails. And his tail... Shit, Vi had taken a liking to his tail... Too much of liking if you asked him. Now the extension had gone numb and so lied lifelessly under the large hybrid. Though that wasn't the only limb that was numb...

Jojo couldn't move his legs, or his arms... And he didn't even want to at this point... Not when the air was heavy with the scent of their sex and their bodies were covered with it...

... This was the fourth time they'd done it in the past couple of hours.

Arminian was done for... having found the cure for his "blue balls" and emptying what he thought was the last bit of himself into another condom... with the help of Vi of course.

She, too, had burned herself out. A few hours of intercourse does that... Though she expected him to be just as lively as he was outside the bedroom, Vi didn't think he would last AS long as he did... Her face after the third fuck, when he asked, "Ready for one more?" was priceless...

"Oohhh... fuck..." She heard him groan half-blissfully, half-agony.

"Yeah..." Her legs vibrated as she shifted, feeling her blood rush back into them.

"One more?" He managed to laugh through a huff.

"Fuck you..." Vi panted.

"I can't... I'm out..."

"Good... Cause I literally can't move..." She closed her eyes, letting her body go limp.

"How are you tired if I'm the one that's moving so much...?" He smiled softly.

"Cause I'm the one that has to take it..." She said, snickering into his chest...

"Pretty sure that second time, I had to take it... Didn't even know a woman could bump and grind that hard..."

"I'm not just a woman..." Vi sighed longingly.

"Yeah... I know... You're a fucking goddess..."

"You got into my pants already, Casanova..."

Jojo mustered up enough strength to grab the blankets and pull it over them... This was the best moment of his life now.

"Hey, y'know... Just telling the truth..."

"Ya know what that makes you then...?"

"What...?"

"My slave." She replied smugly.

"Wow... Thanks..." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now clean my floors."

Jojo gave her a quick nip to her ear, making her yelp. "I'm sorry, clean your what?"

"Annnd ready for round five..." She joked.

"Ugh..." He cracked his neck. "Then you're doing most of the work... I'm not getting up."

"Ya just gonna lie there while inside me?"

"Yup." Now Arminian closed his eyes. "Probably gonna fall asleep too."

Vi sucked her teeth. "You sayin' I'm boring?"

"Yes... Exactly what I'm trying to say..." The sarcasm was heavy in his tone.

"Guess I gotta rock your mind again, don't I?"

"Rock my mind?" He grinned. "You can't even get up."

The Piltover Enforcer immediately sat up, shooting him that sexy smirk of hers. "Say what now?"

"Heh heh... Alright. You win that one." Arminian grabbed her hips, gently running his fingers along her waist...

"Mmm. What do I w-" **Knock. Knock. **"Gods dammit!" She groaned and rolled off Arminian.

"Hmm hmm.." Jojo raced to slide his shorts and wife-beater on.

"Swear to the gods if it's Cupcake again..."

"Well... She did say she'll come back later." He grabbed his socks while attempting to flatten his ruffled tail.

"That was Jayce who said that." Vi slid into her boxers. "Where the fuck is my bra?"

"I don't know, woman. You chucked it somewhere during the second fuck."

"Gods dammit."

Jojo's eyes darted to the bed, where several condoms still lie. He frantically dived onto them, snatching all four of them before turning his attention to the floor to pick up the tied up condoms. Hiding them his fist behind his back he faced the door as Vi had already begun swinging it open.

"Yes, cupcake?!" The Sheriff had her back turned towards them, intentionally not looking their way for fear of seeing then doing the deed again...

"I assume you're both fully clothed?" Caitlyn refused to turn around.

"No, he's still inside me. Come back later." The Piltover Enforcer bluntly said.

Caitlyn sighed, looking back ever so slightly... When she saw that they weren't nude she turned around fully, folding her arms. She gave off a very disappointed vibe, but there was a look to her face that Vi couldn't make out...

"So... I gather that time is no longer a concern for you."

Vi stretched, giving her long-time friend a smugish smirk while at it.

"Did you at least change the sheets...?" She shook her head.

"Didn't get a chance to cause of you."

"Three hours." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at her abrasive friend. "You had three hours to yourself."

"Yeah, I know that. Should've had two more with his libido." She jerked her head in his direction. Arminian remained silent, not wanting to get between them...

The black-haired beauty shifted her eyes uncannily towards him for a brief moment, studying the large hybrid. He felt his body being violated as she stared, as if he were a perpetrator of some kind.

"Oi, Cait! The fuck are you doin'?" Vi didn't like the way Caitlyn eyed Arminian. It gave her a bad vibe...

But Caitlyn simply turned her attention back onto Vi. "I wish to speak with you. In private." She added glancing at Arminian one last time.

"Yeah. Uh... I uh... have stuff to do anyway." Jojo passed between the both of them, dumoing the condoms in the trash as he left. With one final look to Vi, who wasn't even paying him any mind at this point, he left the room.

_Did I do something wrong...?_

* * *

The cold air nipped at her face as she rode through the snowy wastelands... The bitter winds, urging to stab at any part of her flesh that dared not to be covered... She silently thanked the gods the League provided her with a runic beast for transport... Otherwise she would've needed to get a horse... And not just a regular, run-of-the-mill one either...

She hated Freljord...

There was nothing here to behold. Nothing at all. Just a void teeming with ice and snow...

Riven never understood why Noxus even bothered with the Freljordians, let alone the barbarians that roamed their lands... If the lawless scum wanted to act like animals then so be it... But to waste resources on them? To use the might of Noxus against savage, blade-wielding "warriors"?

_Pointless..._

Riven rubbed her arms... The wool was losing it's effectiveness... Or, to her fears, a storm was brewing...

If that was so, then she had to keep moving if she wanted to survive... Rakelstake surely wasn't that far... She just had to keep going northeast... Giant walls, palace in the middle of a frozen lake, it shouldn't be difficult to find... Though Riven expressed her doubts...

Sometimes she really regretted being a loner, an outcast to most if not everyone in the League... The peace was nice... But loners were easy to find... Loners were easy to pick out...

Loners were easy to target... And the Exile had her fair moments of being targeted...

Noxians with a grudge... Demacians with a vendetta... Ionians with a hatred... Name anyone, they would've certainly crossed paths with her. She was sick of it all... Sick of wandering around without a purpose, sick of wondering where or who could she align herself with now... Sick of champions... Sick of the summoners...

Her mount stirred... Letting out a low snarl. Such a snarl incited thoughts of Fenris, which she dismissed as immediately...

Grabbing her broken blade, she scanned the surrounding area... Nothing in front of her save for the mountains of white... Behind her however she swore she saw something trailing her under the cover of the winds and flurries of snow...

Squinting her eyes, Riven took an extra moment, just to make sure nothing was following her. She had heard tales of the strange, dangerous beast that inhabited this land... But if anything was going to be detrimental to her mission, it would've been the damned barbarians...

The thought didn't worry her though. She was entirely confident in her swordplay... And there weren't many non-champions that were able to tackle her head on and live to savor it...

The runic beast growled. There was definitely something stalking her... Unbuckling it, her eyes drifted from glacier to glacier, trying to find the being camouflaged in the minor blizzard... If she did have to fight for her life then she needed to remain on the magical creature... The Freljord roads were unlike the roads of Noxus or the Institute... There were no clear paths... And the banks were quite high... Riven would've wagered that if she were to fall off her mount, she might sink into the sea of Mother Nature...

If only the winds would let up for moment just for her to spot her pursuer... wherever he/she/they might be hiding...

...only the being wasn't camouflaged... He was trotting towards her. His grey fur glinted from the ice covering parts of it. His tongue hanging out as he struggled on... His legs completely hidden by the mounds of snow...

_Wait... Fenris?_

Riven jerked the reigns of the beast, whirling it around towards the large, gray wolf.

"Fenris, wha- why are you here?!" Riven sheathed her blade upon noticing the frozen red ice on his fur... "What is... What happened? Who hurt you?" She reached into her satchel for a healing potion.

The great, gray wolf (very aware of Dark Souls) merely snorted at her. A snort that possibly meant that he could care less of his wounds... What was more important to him was this other... creature that she rode... He'd never seen such a thing before... It baffled him so.

Fenris sniffed the conjured animal, to his puzzlement, it did not give off a scent... Nor did it show any signs of life... It only continued to stare at him...

Riven tilted her head at him, curious as to what he was attempting to do. Her jaw slackened a bit when he flattened his ears and bared his teeth. The best part about all this was when Fenris then decided to ram into the runic beast, making to buck wildly.

Riven, bewildered by his sudden anger for the enigma, held on for dear life less she fall into the snow below... "WHAT THE-!?" She clenched her jaw when her left hand slipped off the reign. This was not ideal. The large gray wolf had attacked her only way to travel through these treacherous lands and for what? She was on the verge of brandishing her own blade against him to put an end to his shenanigans when he gave the beast one final shove...

Riven jumped from her ride... bracing for impact as she would undoubtedly have to fight the sea of snow for air... only he was waiting for her to do that... And positioned himself just so she landed perfectly on his back...

"What the hell are you doing, Fenris!?" She scowled at him as he she shook the snow of himself.

The large wolf wasn't done with his surprises however as he instantly bolted away from the fallen runic creature.

**"FENRIS!" **She half-growled/half-shrieked, clutching onto his fur for dear life.

_**sssSSHH-BOOM!**_

She flinched as a ray of orange reflected on the snow in front of them... Looking back, to her horror, the runic beast had self-destructed in a cloud of fire... Her jaw dropped... Those weren't supposed to do that upon death... or at all!

_...He... saved me...? _

Her orange eyes peered at the large, gray wolf as he slowed his running. "You... knew?" She asked while he stopped and whined. "I... don't know what to say... Thank you." The Exile rubbed the back of his ears... "I don't know how or why you knew about... _that. _But I am eternally grateful... You may have saved my life."

Fenris barked, panting happily after. But now she faced a new problem... She had no ride... unless...

"I assume you'll help me in my travels again?"

He barked again before trotting onwards.

"I thank you again... You may return home once we reach the Freljord capital..." Setting her sights on the horizon, Riven bundled herself up, checking her pockets and satchel for any missing items.

She was surprised when he whined in response to that statement... perhaps he didn't wish to return home at all... She couldn't blame him. Sitting in a room for hours upon hours with guards blocking the entrance was basically a prison...

"Perhaps I could speak with the Arch Summoner to see about those guards at your door."

However, Fenris whined again.

_Was that not his reason for not going home?_

Suddenly... another thought popped into her head... and her countenance softened... "Fenris... You do not wish for me to go on my own...?"

The bark of approval as Fenris lifted his head more, turning it slightly to catch her eye.

She thought about it... Having him by her side would allow her to focus more clearly on her task... On the other hand, he was... unpredictable at times... This mission may or may not require covert tactics and Riven wasn't too confident of his recon abilities... being a giant wolf and all. Still, Fenris seemed to be fond of her, which meant that he wouldn't deliberately sabotage her friends. "I... suppose you could come along." She said finally.

The large wolf barked excitedly before taking off. Riven gasped as she latched onto his neck, shouting "Easy...!" She then glanced one more time at the carcass of her previous mount...

_Hmm..._

* * *

Jojo closed his eyes, letting the enticing grasp of slumber slowly overcome him... Days and days of strenuous fighting, traveling and now... sex... Had taken it's toll on the Irrepressible Survivor... This was evident by uneasy, aggravated movements as he tossed and turned to find a comfortable sleeping position.

But the problem was that Vi was on his mind, especially after what just happened. The way Caitlyn stared at him made him feel uneasy... His gut told him there was something wrong with her... in the way she watched him...

"Hmm..." He shifted onto his right, pulling his legs up slightly. He wished he hadn't left, but the way Caitlyn looked at him after wanting to speak with her... That was not his business... That was not his place...

_The look on her face..._

Pondering over that image, Arminian fidgeted once more...

He couldn't sleep, he was kicked out of Vi's room, and the battle was in two more days...

Sighing, he decided to take a walk around the park, seeing as though he had just spent last night at the bar...

"Shower first." He spun on his heel towards his bathroom, idly snatching his towel off the door as he slipped his shorts and top off. As he went to turn on the knobs he was met with just the sound of hissing, followed by little droplets from the showerhead. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The large monkey groaned as he turned both knobs all the way...

Nothing...

"Great... just great..." His nostrils flared as he stepped out the tub and got dressed.. "All this magic and they can't run a fucking shower right..." Hastily rolling his towel around his arm, Jojo snatched his shampoo, conditioner and soap and walked out the door...

_Public bathhouse it is then..._

* * *

He made sure to watch his back in the hazy, steam-filled locker room... Although he had to admit that situation resolved itself already... Still as he shut his clothes in his locker, he felt very vulnerable standing there in the nude... So he wrapped his towel around himself and headed for the bathing area.

It looked exactly the same as he remembered minus one Nine-Tailed Fox... The beautiful, vivid greenery coinciding with the soapy, crystal-like spring water... They even decided to add soothing music to the area...

...or so he believed.

Setting his stuff down near the pool, Arminian took one last glance around, just to ensure no one else was in the vicinity. Though he realized that this was in fact a _public _bathouse, he preferred to not to bathe near anyone else... less it might spark unpleasant rumors...

Sinking into the warm, placid liquid, he grunted as his muscles relaxed, welcoming the soothing touch of the spring...

"Shit..." He closed his eyes, letting everything else melt away. All the stress, agitation, bruises... He felt it all drain from him instantly.

_I should go here more often... _Tilting his head back, Jojo felt himself being lulled to sleep by the smooth, soft melodies channeling into the house and the water massaging his weary body... Soon, the large monkey succumbed to the ever enticing touch of slumber...

* * *

_**THWACK! **_

_"AHG!" Ocelot collapsed onto the ground in a bloody mess, heaving his lungs up as the large monkey stood over him. He then grabbed him by the collar m but before he could do anything else he felt a hand firmly grip his shoulder..._

_"Enough." It said, satisfied with the results as Jojo dropped the beaten Forgotten soldier. He wasn't satisfied though... He wanted to do more than beat him... More than torture him... More than murder him... _

_And then there was **him**... He who watched him with unnerving interest... He who only fueled his fire... He who only doubled those thoughts... The man who spent his days training him, hurting him, bending his very will to fit his own..._

_"Impressive, Jojo... Very impressive... You've shown remarkable improvement." His blue eyes fixed onto that sinister curl of a smile... The seething hatred he felt for him was unlike anything... Maim, rip, tear... His blood screamed for it..._

_"Thank you..." But his lips moved on their own, betraying him and his soul... He didn't understand why..._

_"Hmm... You're ready." He walked past the unconscious Ocelot on the ground, eyeing the large hybrid as he stood front and center, staring at the wall._

_"Ready...?" His lips said... against his will._

_"Yes." Boss crept by him once more... analyzing... observing... judging. "Do you believe you are ready?" _

_Fuck you... "Only your word matters." Jojo said monotonously._

_The Forgotten Leader paused. There. He could just make it out... A grin._

_"Then follow me." He seemed to reach for something in the darkness... "Take this suit and wear it as your own." Gray metal, barely glinting in the dim light... He could make out the symbol on the back of the chest plate... "Feed it the lives of our oppressors as we have fed ours for it... Let it be your skin as you silence our foes and your source of warmth as you seek shelter in the darkness..."_

_He knelt down before him but something was wrong... His legs were shaking... His tail twitched feverishly... _

_"No." The word lingered in the air... Filling him with vigor... With control. _

_**"What."** He could hear him hiss in the distance... The way he spoke, it sucked the air out of his lungs...but he tightened his resolve... _

_**"No."**_ _ He stood up, matching his penetrating gaze. He felt his body jerk under his will... His own will. **"Fuck you." **Arminian bared his teeth. **"Fuck you!" **He was unstoppable! Arminian rushed for him, hand extended and reaching for his throat. **"FUCK! YOU!"**_

* * *

Jojo opened his eyes to a horrific sight... His hands clasped tightly around a woman's throat. The very life of her being draining from her eyes. Those wild, sky-blue orbs fixed onto him as her small hands clutched feebly to his arms... Her long, lavish, cyan-colored hair with golden highlights stretched from her head to down to her waist...

"Oh shit!" He gasped, letting her go as she scampered backwards from him, clutching where his hands were a second ago. "Oh fuck! Sona! I'm- I'm so sorry!" Jojo inches forward while holding his hands out.

The Maven of Strings only gave him the same bewildered look...

"Shit! I'm so fucking sorry! I-" He swallowed, a prickly feeling slithered it's way up his back and neck. "I didn't see you! I didn't know you were-!" Arminian moved closer and crouched down at her.

Still, she continued to stare at him in that frozen state.

"Are- are you alright?! Did I hurt you?!" He asked frantically, shakily reaching for her other hand. He couldn't cope with it... He'd just attacked Sona, the Maven of Strings in the bathhouse... He had just tried to choke her...

"Hello?!" Jojo whipped his head around. Someone was coming... Someone was coming and he just assaulted Sona...

"Shit!" He gulped, wanting nothing more than to run... But he couldn't summon the strength to do it... Instead, it was being used to keep him there...

_I have to face it... I fucked up... I will face it..._

The silent muse watched in bemusement and astonishment as Jojo turned his back to her, shouting, "In here!"

"Who goes there?!" A guard appeared from the locker room, halting at the sight of Jojo and Sona whose arm kept her from lying completely on her back... "Miss Buvelle? Champion Arminian?" He shifted his sights on her upon noticing her hand touching her own neck... "What's going on here!?" He scowled at the large hybrid, his own hand reaching for his own weapon.

"I-" Arminian held up his hands. However it was the sound of splashing that made him pause as Sona shot up, looking directly at the guard and shaking her head.

"Miss Buvelle...?" He frowned, focusing on her eyes as she too was completely nude. "I heard shouting... Are you alright?"

She nodded her head before waving him off.

"Are you sure?" The guard stepped backwards, taking one last look at Arminian, who was entirely lost.

Sona nodded once more before bowing at the guard.

"I uh... Okay then... Have a pleasant day, Miss Buvelle." He bowed in return and left the bathhouse.

Arminian remained still, unable to comprehend what had just happened... He had attacked Sona on accident which attracted a guard to investigate... But Sona, who he had JUST ATTACKED had dismissed the guard... "What the fuck?!" couldn't even describe what he was feeling...

"Sona...?" He peered up at her as she was now standing in front of him. "Why'd you...?" He shut up when her index finger pressed against his lips. She then took his hand with her own and guided him back into the water.

Red, flashing lights went off inside his head. Several from the moral part of his brain and several more from his libido, which by gazing upon her curvaceous and well-endowed figure, had awoken again...

"Uh... Sona...?" He looked around uncomfortably. What was she doing?

Smiling... At him. She was smiling at him. Sitting him down, she seemed to glide behind him, letting her hand linger on his shoulder for a little bit before walking away...

Now is when Jojo's restless behavior had returned and the large hybrid shifted uneasily once more. He looked back to see what she was up to. But she had disappeared... further enhancing his confoundment... and worry... For he still believed he was about to pay for his previous actions...

Turning back around, Jojo exhaled... he actually didn't know he was even holding his breath. What was she doing?! He was dying to know... Perhaps she was fetching that guard again, merely acting as everything was fine just so she could guarantee her escape...

Only he wasn't even trying to hurt her!

_It was an accident... A complete accident..._

His arms and legs felt tender... Gods, where was she?

Directly behind him... He wasn't paying attention due to his agitation and apprehension getting the better of him... and she didn't blame him... Not after what she just witnessed...

"Sona...?" He murmured again, unsure as to what she was doing with her weapon and instrument, the etwahl, in her hands.

She simply smiled as a reply, sitting on the outer edge of the pool directly in front of him.

Jojo snapped back around... She was still naked... "What're you doing...?" He tried to shake the image of her womanhood out of his head but her legs appearing at his peripherals, then at each side of him just made it worse... It took his entire willpower to keep looking straight, to keep his eyes from darting to her smooth, wet legs...

He must've seemed tense because next thing he knew, she had patted his head, making him flinch slightly... Noticing this, the Maven of Strings frowned before resting her etwahl on her lap.

Slowly but surely, his brain began to register what she was trying to do... "You're gonna... play that?"

Her pink lips formed into a warm smile and she nodded. Though Arminian didn't see it as he remained foward. So she instead rubbed her soft hands along his shoulder, causing him to shiver...

_What the... _Arminian's eyes began to wander from the murky, soapy water to her feet, to her legs and finally after a few moments of silence, he mustered up the courage to speak...

"Why...?" The mother of all questions, meaning everything and only one thing all in one breath...

This time he didn't feel her touch on his back or head, nor did he see any sort of movement from her... Well... He tilted his head back just enough to look at her face...

Her mouth was slightly agape, searching for a way to translate her thoughts to him. Closing her eyes, she gently tilted his head back.

The large hybrid swallowed the lump in his throat. His position was certainly questionable... Should anyone walk in on them then he was sure there would've been a massive misunderstanding... and gods forbid if someone he knew walked in as well...

Yet he couldn't find himself to leave, especially since she was to play her etwahl just for him... What incited such an action from her, he did not know. He recalled when he had first listened to the Maven of Strings' music, just before his second match commenced... He never heard something so... awe-inspiring.

"Sona... You don't have to do this..." Arminian looked up again.

Two notes, their benevolent voices reverberated around him... Almost immediately his heart rate slowed and the prickly feeling ceased...

She then caressed his head... not salaciously, but endearingly... To quell the demons that she had seen. The Maven of Strings continued on, running her gentle fingers up and down the etwahl. With each and every stroke, a sacred note flowed out into the world, one by one, until they all gathered into an angelic, harmonious orchestra of cries...

Speaking of cries he felt as though he could... but also couldn't. Each call made by that magnificent instrument because of that angel made his mind drift more and more away from reality just... taking in Sona's "voice"... Her sounds... Her song...

Sona's song... It took him back... way back... He stared blankly at the air as her melody danced all around the spring... He saw greens... other large primates... All of them just like him... They were all bigger than him, some taller, some wider... All of them looked happy however as he walked by...

...so happy... so peaceful...

Those days stung his heart... Where he could stay up all night catching dragonflies... Or watch the sun rise beside the lake... Or even lying underneath the waterfall...

He'd spent most of his time underneath there... Just with his father... He'd listen to his stories all afternoon before setting off to climb the trees for fruit... It was there when he learned to love the sweet, scrumptious treats as primary meals...

And then he would spend the evening with his mother...

_Mother..._

He shuddered as the image of her human form slithered into his head... That wasn't his mother... His mother wasn't human...!

...was she...?

Truth be told, Arminian had his doubts especially as he noticed himself to be less... "animal-like" than the only other large monkey... But he always argued that the reason he wasn't exactly like Wukong was because of his growing accustom to the human's lifestyles...

Still however... Vi did comment on his similarity to them... And that only made him dwell on the matter even more...

Jojo blinked... It was quiet... She had stopped playing... How long ago? He didn't know.

Turning around he met her eyes as she gazed at him apprehensively... Showing some sort of concern for his newest source of distress...

"Sorry..." He said quickly. "Go head... I was listening..."

His breathing sharpened when he felt her hand stroke his cheek... Her fingers... soft. Her expression... endearing...

... Sona was a thing of beauty as her lips formed a compassionate smile... Her posture, endearing but sincere... No subtle, flirtatious movements or anything of that sort... Just pure... platonic bliss when her hands worked their way back onto the strings.

He closed his eyes now and listened. Letting every pitch and sound sink into him... cleansing him.

It seemed to go on forever as he stood there, floating, letting her wash the ire away... Minutes, hours, a whole day... Jojo forgot his sense of time while near her. It didn't matter however... He felt at peace with his thoughts, even if it was only temporary, for she was a mastermind... and he was her audience...

And when she struck her final note was when Arminian had finally awoken from his thoughts...

Nothing bothered him now... No Forgotten soldiers, no dreams, no memories, not even Caitlyn's discernable attitude, no...

All he cared about was his third and final test... Everything else would come later...

"Thank you..." He spoke. His voice... It was oddly gentle compared to his usual tone.

The Maven of Strings shook her head slightly before bringing her hands to her lips, her palm facing her... In one full motion she lowered them forward, towards him...

Jojo blinked and nodded... He knew what she meant...

_Thank you..._

* * *

"Brother! Wait!" Tero chased after the enraged golden-eyed mercenary.

"I'll kill him! I don't give a damn about the Exile! I'll **kill HIM!**" Helmer ripped off his helmet, exposing his wild, long golden hair. His eyes focused on the horse as he shoved his way past his commander and friend.

"Don't be foolish! You've seen firsthand what he's capable of!" Tero grabbed his shoulder but the scout jerked away from him. In the background, Ura and Damocles watched helplessly...

"I don't care, Tero! **I don't! ****That was my cousin! My COUSIN! MY BLOOD!" **He spat, mounting the animal.

"I understand that! But if you charge after him like this, you will not find revenge! Only **death!"** Tero grabbed onto Helmer's gauntlets. "You've seen it yourself! The beast is damn near invincible!"

**"... I... will find a way..." **His eyes narrowed while his mind raced...

... Fenris was marked for death...

"And what of the Exile?!" Tero shouted angrily. "What will you do when she comes to his aid?!"

**"If she's foolish enough to stand in my way, then she too shall fall by my hands!"**

The lead mercenary growled. "Are you sure she's the foolish one?! Perhaps it is you that is bein' foolishl!"

**"Get out of my way!" **

**"No!"** Tero reached for his other gauntlet only for Helmer to quickly slip out of his grip AMD kick him squarely in his chest. **"GAH! HELMER!" **He scrambled to his feet as the horse neighed and bolted away from him, Helmer firmly holding the reigns... **"HELMER!" **The commander made a futile effort to run after the scoutscout only to trip from the snow... It was too late... Helmer had gotten away. **"SON OF A BITCH!" **He punched on the ground. Ura and Damocles caught up with him.

"I'm sorry! Had I known this was to happen, I wouldn't have said anythin'!" Ura helped him up. The llargest mercenary merely watched them both...

"Dammit..." Tero breathed. "Damn the gods!** Damn them all!**" Ura glanced back at the horizon... Helmer had already disappeared. In two days time, he would reach the Institute...

He would agree the situation was bleak... Helmer's cousin... slain by the giant, gray wolf, Fenris. Then Helmer, blindly hunting the beast down by himself knowing full well that Fenris couldn't be killed by conventional means... And if Helmer died to him...

Tero didn't know what to do... In one moment's time... his life had taken a turn for the worse... He could lose his shield-brother, friend and comrade and there was nothing he could do about it...

**"FUUUCK!" **He screamed to the sky, startling the ex-bandit chief...

"Tero...?" She hesitated to approach him like this, coming to terms with the situation. "Perhaps we could make haste for Rakelstake...?"

"And then **what**, Ura?!" He snapped. "He's already on his way to the Institute of War! Towards his demise no less!"

She didn't let his anger get to her... "Surely there are summoners residing at the capital... We could get one of them to contact the Institute... Warn them of Helmer's arrival in advance...?"

He gritted his teeth for a moment but she saw it... his eyes lit up... Hope?

"You were always the smart one!" The commander started jogging north, where the Freljord capital lie... Ura and Damocles followed suit.

... Little did they know that the same wolf was also heading in that direction...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: Sona, Sona, Sona... Trying so hard to do some good, she ignores the fact that she is completely nude... Well, it is a PUBLIC bathhouse after all...**

**Looks like things are getting pretty serious now as the third battle is right around the corner... but the question remains... If Grey is wanted... how will he participate in our temperamental monkey's final test?**

**And just where the eff is our yordle pirate?**

**So many questions... So little time...**

**As always, I greatly appreciate your opinions and time in checking out my story, you lovely bunch of readers and remember, don't have a nice day, have a wonderful day! See you all next chapter!**


	31. Trepidation

**Chapter 31: **Trepidation...

* * *

"There... You see it?" The blond summoner shifted his eyes towards the first door on the left side of the hallway. The door that read: **OFFICIAL MEMBERS ONLY**

The door that was also coincidentally being watched by two guards...

"I see it." Luxanna's sapphire eyes flicked towards the door as she casually came to a stop with King... She then turned towards him, imitating conversation as to not appear conspicuous. "Are you sure it's the right one?"

Marshall scrunched up his brow, resting his chin on his hand. "Positive. There's been a few times when I've even had the pleasure to shift through the files myself... Of course, it was for a different reason."

"What was in them?"

"Nothing horrible, madam. Just who he associates with, his superiors, his accomplishes. Not to mention, his failures... Which as you already know, is empty..." He chuckled lightly.

Lux let out a rather despondent sigh. Her face, showing signs of anxiety. The Lady of Luminosity, who was usually cheerful and full of light, appeared the exact opposite of that... The way those blue orbs of hers often wandered into the empty air was evident of this.

"Don't worry. We'll sort this situation out soon enough..." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's only some individual with a grudge against him. It has happened before."

"It's not that." Her gaze drifted towards the door briefly.

"Obviously you're worried about him." The summoner glanced behind him quickly... Grey was sure to arrive soon. "Especially with the plan in motion."

"Well... yeah..."

"Not to worry. Grigori is as stoic and strong-willed as a Demacian. I'd admit that I've even mistaken him as one when we first met...!"

This made Lux smile... "You're not the first one."

"Hah hah! Glad to hear...!" His demeanor tightened when he heard quickened footsteps from behind. "Now here..." He handed her a thin folder. "The keys to his file are in there as well. I can buy you approximately one minute of spare time before they return." He closed his robes and bowed slightly before walking past her. "The first cabinet on the left... Good luck...!" King then turned around as someone collided into him, knocking him on the ground.

Lux briefly met eyes with the assailant... Her heart skipped a beat.

_"One minute, Luxanna..."_ King looked up at his assaulter. "Move." Was the only thing that came from his lips as he didn't waste time running off again. The blond summoner quickly got back to his feet.

"What the-! Guards! Seize that man!" He pointed towards the fleeing gray-robed runner. The two guards and King bolted after him, leaving Lux in the hallway with confused and awed summoners.

The Lady of Luminosity was swift, unlocking the door and entering the file room before anyone paid her any mind. Following King's advice, she immediately looked left to find one file cabinet. It's label stating it alphabetical importance...

_Oh no... Last names or first names!? _The thought of getting caught flashed into her mind, as she frantically opened the cabinet.

_"Last names, Luxanna... Deep breathes... " _She shuddered as Grey's voice lingered in her head...

Galio, Gangplank, Gavan, Geber, Gnar, Goldenheart, Gragas, Graves, Great... Grey.

Lux snatched his file, making sure to pop open her folder. A copy file lie within it, one slightly thinner than the one she retrieved. Carefully, as to not damage the papers, she slipped the fake into the cabinet, effectively replacing it. Then, just as quickly as she entered, she locked the door and left...

She didn't dare look around her as she heard the guards return along with King...

"It is quite alright. Troublemakers like that are bound to show up again. I mostly blame it on my poor exercise. Carry on, officers."

"Sir." They saluted him.

_"Sometimes... I really do question the intelligence of the Summoner's Task Force's own members..." _She heard Grey telepathically sigh. She giggled nervously.

"_I have your file..." _

_"Well done, love! I never doubted you for even a moment...!"_

_"Where did you run off to?" _She glanced back at King, who was trailing her. He nodded before turning left at a section.

_"You are to reunite with Marshall in an hour at the cafeteria. In the meantime, do store the file someplace obscure."_

_"I know, Grigori. But can I know where you are...?"_

_"I am safe."_

_"I didn't ask that."_

_"__Apologies... I do not wish to compromise your safety."_

_"Grigori." _Lux said... Deadly...

_"... Behind you... "_

_"Why?!" _She panicked. _"They'll find you!"_

_"All members believe that I have initially fled from the Institute... Being at the Headquarters also allows me to work with reliable information..." _He saw her turn her head ever so slightly... _"Please refrain from doing that. It might raise suspicion toward you."_

_"Grigori..." _Lux could only say. Her cheeks became flustered and the outer edges of her vision began to blur...

Someone passed right by her.

_"Why are you crying...?" _It was him...

She wiped her eyes quickly. _"I'm not...! I just..."_

_"Ssh... Do not worry." _He "said", opening the front door for her. _"All will be fine soon enough..."_

"Thank you." No one around noticed how she paused while meeting his eyes... Struggling to stop herself from staring...

_"Focus, Luxanna." _She diverted her gaze with great dolor, wishing for nothing else but to just hold him closely. _"I will see you in one hour."_

As she exited the room, her eyes darted back to him. Just in time as she caught sight of him lingering by the door watching her, longing for her...

Despite her melancholia and situation... Luxanna smiled... _"Don't be late."_

* * *

He'd rather not drink it, despite ordering it. He'd rather not be here, sitting on a bar stool, swirling the little glass holding his ice cold whiskey... He'd rather be anywhere but here... But certain circumstances dictated that he needed to remain in this area... This dangerous, xenophobic area...

He was even astonished that the bartender even gave him a drink... Though he doubted he was any different...

Why he was called here? He didn't know. This idea was even more idiotic than the last one... but he trusted her... Trusted her word that she had nothing to do with the last incident... That those Zaunian mercenaries were unreliable...

Maybe he was being stupid. In denial over everything that had happened... Maybe after twenty years, he was finally going mad and he should've quit while he had the chance...

Was it his paranoia? Or his common sense? Was he finally losing it after all this time? He couldn't tell that either as he sat there, hungrily eyeing his drink through the glass, wanting to ease his sorrows with a simple sip.

"Hey! Yordle! You gonna drink it or what?" The yordle's ruby eyes flickered onto the bartender momentarily.

"Don't worry, I am. Besides I already paid you." But he knew one thing... He shouldn't be here... And he shouldn't drink this... Not here... Not in Noxus, where they hated outsiders...

And especially yordles...

That was why Dexter refused to drink his whiskey in this gods-forsaken bar... For fear of being poisoned just for the sake of it...

The way the patrons eyed him. The way the bartender eyed him. This was a mistake... A really bad one... The way the bartender watched him... It was unnerving at best. Now he was sure that his whiskey was to be the death of him...

And yet he remained cool under all of this... His face, composed and monotonous... His body showing no signs of nervousness or fear...

She had asked him to meet her here... in this xenophobic nation, in a shady tavern... It was blatantly obvious that she didn't want him dead.. It was too apparent... She couldn't possibly expect him to walk straight into her trap like this... No, there was another motive behind her request...

Unless... he really was losing it... And he did just walk right into his-

"Bartender, a bottle of ale." Dexter flinched as he snapped back into reality. In the stool next to him, a young and remarkably handsome man slouched over the counter. His brownish, orange eyes sneaking glances at the yordle every few seconds...

Of course at first, Dexter instinctively lowered his left hand down to his lap. He'd shoot his way out of here if he had to. He didn't fucking care.

Only the handsome man simply began to grin... almost sinisterly he would add. This annoyed the ex-pirate greatly... "You're late." He sneered, going back to eyeing his drink.

The handsome man simply chuckled to himself softly, irritating Dexter even more. He didn't find this amusing.

"I don't have time for your games." He set his whiskey down, refusing to entertain his paranoia anymore. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Hmmhmm... Very well." The man stood up, collecting his bottle of ale and leaving a few gold coins on the counter. "Follow me."

* * *

The cool, damp streets of Noxus offered no sort of consolation for the dreary yordle as he shadowed the handsome man. The nip in the air reminding him of the cold-hearted touch of life and the worn, cracked pavement enhancing the feeling of dread...

He truly had to appreciate just how different Demacia looked in contrast with it's counterpart. The gold, silver and blue, opposed to the black, red and gray. The euphoric feeling, completely absent in this clear example of a sovereign nation.

A chill ran down his spine as he rounded the corner into a dark alleyway... She sure was making him weary of her... Perhaps he should've turned back.

_No... I'm just on the edge..._

He had to reassure himself on multiple occasions that it was just the dark playing mind tricks on him... That there certainly wasn't someone waiting for him around the corner... Ready to gut him and then leave him for the rats and scavengers.

_I'm overthinking... I'm just overthinking... I should've taken a sip before I left... No..! It was poisoned! I think... I need to... calm down... It's just my mind... It's all in my mind... My mind... _

He bumped into him... Except he didn't remember his ass being that big...

"Distracted. As usual." His voice- or rather _her _voice snapped him back into focus. The handsome man was no longer a man... Instead in front of him stood a strange, diabolocal yet oddly alluring woman...

Strange due to her dark violet, straight hair matching her full, prominent lips but contrasting the slightly orange, more gold hue in her eyes... The purple eye shadow, black eyeliner patterned into one spike underneath each one of those wicked, seductive orbs which matched her exotic crown with a single, red diamond adorned in it while a black cape ran down her whole body length...

But how exactly was that strange?

It was the fact that she wore very little underneath her cape... Simply a black silk bra and matching silk panties that were not even defended by the black corset she wore. To even call it a corset might've been inaccurate if he was being honest as it was only a few straps which hugged her hips and torso tightly... He would've taken her for an escort had it not been for the long cloth held up by a few belts. It concealed her whole right leg but not her left however.. Instead it was covered with a single dark violet stocking which rose high bit not high enough to deter the double takes he would shoot... Even the enormous collar that rose above her head so far it may as well have rivaled the Ionian's own Enlightened One...

Finally, standing just a foot over her, she held a staff - so exquisitely crafted he seldom believed that it had claimed more lives than his pistol - but one look at the bright amethyst rune that illuminated the night and his suspicions were effectively curbed.

"Those mercenaries you hired were unreliable. They almost made off with the package and the gold...!"

She smirked. Her already menacing manner deepening as time went on. "You know I had nothing to do with that."

His ear twitched at the sound of her... Was there truly anything more disturbing? "Do I really, **Evaine**?!"

Leblanc, the Deceiver didn't seem bothered by that. Her countenance, unchanged. Her hips, it was almost mesmerizing as she sauntered around him... "Truly you don't think that? What could I possibly gain from your demise...?" The way her voice chilled him to the bone... Tempting but... ice cold... "And even if you did believe that, why confront me on my terms? Unless... you're suicidal..." Her malicious grin widened under the light.

"No more games!" He spat. A dull pain breached the back of his skull as he met her unsettling gaze. "What did you call me here for, Deceiver?!"

He caught sight of those golden eyes flashing dangerously. Suddenly he found himself at the end of her staff - it's burning violet glow blinding his vision... He reacted instantly by grabbing the tip of it and shoving it away from his face.

"You're weary!" She giggled sadistically, observing his surprised but tired ruby irises. "Parum Lupus, exhausted and paranoid..." She let that statement linger in the air, savoring it, pulling her staff from him and resting her free hand on her hip. Dexter had a full of view of the inside of her cape and collar, which was also golden. "It is almost... poetic..."

"You called me here to mock me...?!" It was true he was exhausted beyond all belief. He yearned for a nice warm bed to fall into...

... He knew better than to actually hope for it...

"Hmmhmm... Tempting but no. I'd half a mind to ask why you agreed to such a meeting if you were leery of it in the first place."

He didn't say anything to that.

"However, I believe I already know the answer to that..." She said, noticing the wild stare he was giving her. "Hair unkempt, bloodshot eyes, fueled by paranoia... And yet... Miss Du Couteau is nowhere to be found..." She turned around to face the building wall, smirking to herself as she tapped on a single brick with her staff. "Nothing to say?" An amused Leblanc simpered, turning her head slightly to get a look at him.

He had pulled his hood over his face, obscuring it from her. His head was even tilted downward just so she couldn't make out his expression...

"Delicate subject...?" All of this just made her happier. When she received news that the Demacia Job had gone awry due to the Zaunian mercs, Leblanc was horrified. She was just about to pay that rogue group a visit when she caught wind that Dexter was still alive... and he had secured the artifact... Then her only problem was Katarina Du Couteau...

Her influence on the ex-pirate had meant that she had find others to take over his work... Yet... now she was nowhere in sight... And he had came alone willingly...

She didn't show it, but she was teeming with joy. She had gotten her main pawn back! And there was work to be done... Though... She had to keep a close eye on him now... His mental stability was in question since Katarina had separated from him. Add twenty years of strenuous activities and ambivalent feelings about who gave them and Leblanc was positive that his loyalty might be have wavered...

_I'll have to coax him. Persuade him that it's in his best interest to stay... No worries..._

Her eyes flickered onto the street lamp which barely illuminated the entrance that had appeared across the road on the opposite building.

"Come. Let us get you settled in..." Leblanc strides across the cracked pavement, guiding the disturbed yordle towards the entrance of the underground dungeons...

Many would say that Noxus and Freljord are as dangerous as any place could be... That no other place had the highest recorded rate of man on man violence... That the lifespan of the average citizen could not be predicted due to the many variables that interfered with it. Death by decapitation, death by stabbing, death by lynching, death by runic anomaly, name one and you were sure to see some record of it...

And then of course... There was the Noxian Dungeons... A cavern complex that ran deep underneath the sordid nation... But sordid did not even begin to describe the state of the labyrinthes and rooms that they were going through.

The stench of death was overwhelming as Dexter remained close to Leblanc. More than once he was sure he had passed by a room, catching sight of some poor fool an inch away from her touch...

He flinched... recalling a time when it was him gazing out the slot of a door, meeting the face of death... Yet here he was, back in the dungeons on different terms... Was it for the better? He would soon find out...

"Something you want...?" Dexter snapped back into focus upon hearing the Deceiver sneer... It was funny... Looking back at it now he realized he'd never heard Leblanc sneer... But there she was, eying a lone noblewoman standing by a door.

Dexter anticipated a confrontation but the noblewoman stood down to her challenge instantly. A good move on her part as the yordle could have sworn that Leblanc's dominant hand twitched, possibly aching to use the staff again...

That staff... By all accounts, Dexter feared that staff more than Death herself... He had heard awful tales of those who were unlucky enough to be at the receiving end of it's attack... And yet he was bewildered that she took it as a game, shoving such a powerful weapon in his face as if it were a child's toy... The scarier part being that she knew full well of it's capabilities...

Gods... What was he doing down here...? Down underneath the militarism state, with the Matron of the Black Rose...

"It shouldn't be long now..." Her voice resonated inside his head, jerking him out of his thoughts... "It'll be wonderful to finally rid myself from this dank, foul place... Wouldn't you agree?"

He merely glanced at her sparingly, shifting through his pocket for the necklace... The single, fang necklace... All this trouble for this crudely made necklace... He wasn't sure if he was crazy or she was... or if they both were... Nonetheless his attention shifted when they came to a single large door that stood out from the otherwise dark walls... The runic markings unlike the others... And at the center... One black rose... He noticed there wasn't even a knob... In fact, it didn't appear to have any sort of way to open it... But he knew better to think that.

He was proven right when Leblanc pointed that deadly, beautiful staff a the door causing the markings on it to glow... All at once the door illuminated into a bright blue light...

"Do not be afraid... It won't hurt." She snickered, gently grabbing his hand and leading him through the passageway... As they disappeared, the glow dimmed before ceasing back into the same black door... The difference however were the runic patterns, which were fading, and the black rose, which had inevitably vanished without a trace...

* * *

_"How do you fare, cos?" Helmer lifted the medium-sized cauldron towards the maw of his horse... She staggered as she tilted forward... No more traveling for today._

_"The scorching, arid air of the Shurima is very unforgiving... But I can manage for now." A short, scrawny man, sat on a cargo box, wrapping his arms up with a protective white wrap... "I cannot speak for the others however..." He nodded at the few tents, where they could hear snores and grunts. "Hard to believe they could find rest in these conditions."_

_Helmer smirked, letting the horse lap away greedily at the cauldron. "Remember. They are unlike you and I. Whereas they are big, slow and require lots of rest - we are small, quick and efficient... 'Tis why she hired us first."_

_The rat-faced soldier sniggered._

_He flashed a wicked grin at him. "'Tis also why she pays us more than them..."_

_Both of them erupted with laughter._

_The crunching sound of footsteps... from one of the tents... Emerging from the largest one was a black-haired mercenary. Her penetrating gaze shifted between the two scouts. "What's this about pay?" She spoke soft but firm..._

_The two scouts glanced at each other uncomfortably. "Uh..." Helmer set the cauldron down._

_"We were ah... Talkin' about stuff to past the time..." The rat-faced scout gulped._

_She walked closer, causing Helmer to shift into his stance. But he immediately sighed with relief when the Battle Mistress smiled at him. "You two are very gullible.."_

_"Oh good...!" Helmer laughed. "For a moment there, I actually believed you were gonna deduct our pay." He cupped some water from the black pot, splashing the horse's body and head to cool it off._

_"Yeah, seriously, Mistress. Don't do that." Helmer's cousin said with a "phew"._

_"Ah-ah-ah... I never said I wasn't..." Her tone reverted back to cold. Her face, even colder._

_Both of them blinked..._

_"So gullible... Surely I pay you boys to be better than this?"_

_Both of them sighed with relief again, but they were grinning. "Apologies, lass. But I cannot tell when you're serious or not." The rat-like scout continued wrapping his arms._

_Sivir casually walked past him, giving his head a caring pat before standing behind the green-eyed scout. "How is she?"_

_Helmer shook the aches out of his arms. "She ain't goin' anywhere tonight... If that's what you're askin'."_

_"Aw, phoo... Guess you have to go on foot..." She chuckled softly._

_His green eyes widened. "Surely you can't be serious...?!" _

_"About what? The gold or your job...?"_

_"The b..." He stuttered. "Both...!"_

_Her grin widened. "You want that gold? Earn it." Sivir patted his shoulders._

_The golden haired scout frowned... Silently cursing the horse for leaving him to take the fall. But he suddenly had an idea. "Oi, Elias?"_

_"Nope." The rat-faced male smiled at him. "And fair warning, cos. You know our mistress' ways..."_

_"I never thought she did... you can't be serious, Mistress..." He turned his attention back to her._

_Sivir's blue eyes seemed to flash. Her lips curling into a dangerous grin... "There is... another way." Her tone... It hinted something... _

_"Uh... Another way...?" He repeated, pondering over her body language... The way her eyes flickered up and down on him incited several thoughts... each more ludicrous than the last..._

_When she stepped closer to him, he tensed up... but dared not to look back... He could feel her breath on the back of his neck._

_"Hmm..." She hummed. It was the next thing she did that almost caused him to flinch. "Yes... Definitely another way..." She began to run her hands down his bare back and shoulders._

_"Sivir?" He nearly choked with anticipation. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman... And the thought of it excited him... but also scared him... For this was no ordinary woman... This was Sivir, the Battle Mistress as they called her... "Uh... Sivir...?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You were sayin?"_

_She leaned on him a little, bringing her mouth close to his ear, whispering, "My tent... tonight..."_

_"Oh?" He breathed._

_"Don't keep me waiting." She blew on his ear before letting him go. "Elias." She nodded at him before walking back to her tent... Helmer let his gaze wander to her legs, ass, waist, back. It didn't help that she wore her usual revealing garb either..._

_He didn't even notice the low, lustful growl emitting from the back of his throat... Gods, how did she do that? How did she wrap him around her finger so easily...? Though he couldn't find the answers to that he did know this... Sivir... now she was a dame..._

_"Cos?" Helmer shook his head._

_"What? Oh! Uh... Sorry."_

_"Pfft... You really are in love with her, aren't you?"_

_"Huh...?"_

_"Cos... She snagged your gold..."_

_"Eh?" Helmer patted his pockets. Sure enough, the few gold coins he had stashed away were gone... "What the-? I-!" He fumbled over his words._

_"You know how our Mistress is." Elias snickered. __Helmer only gazed back at her tent. __"Hah! The ever watchful Helmer played and tricked like a young pup!"_

_He shook his head in disbelief. Elias was right. She got him good. One last glance at the tent and he shrugged. "Eh... she didn't find my other sack." He pulled out a small red, sack of gold. _

_"Where was that?"_

_Helmer smirked. "Oh yes! She may be bold...! But she isn't bold enough...!" He laughed, patting his own crotch._

_Elias howled with laughter. "Just like when were little whelps!"_

_"Exactly. Minus the sand... And the swords..."_

_"No... You forget about the blade and your cock?"_

_Helmer flinched, instantly recalling the last time he was with a woman. "Oh... yeah... That one..."_

_"I warned you about her. But you had to be all smooth with your honeyed words, didn't you?" He snatched a jug of water from underneath his cargo._

_He joined him. "Had I known it would've ended like that, I would've listened."_

_"Mhmm... Just heed my warnin' this time."_

_"This time?" His brow furrowed. "What gives you the idea that I wish to lay with her?"_

_"You don't want to? I was under the impression that you desired some... venting underneath the sheets?"_

_"After last time...? I'd rather not..." He paused, glancing awkwardly at the largest tent a third time. "Thanks for savin' my hide..."_

_"There's no need for that." Elias said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "I always have your back, cos."_

_Helmer let out a gentle laugh. Then another. "Yeah... I suppose you do. And I have yours."_

_There was a moment of absolute silence between the two scouts. One, not filled by awkwardness, but with contentedness. Though their words were so simple and banal, it was was feeling behind them that brought that sense of tranquillity. Just knowing that life would be a little easier with someone to catch you when you fall meant more to Helmer than any amount of gold or woman..._

_"So this tomb... " Helmer shook his head. "What can one such as expect to find in this... tomb?" Elias took another gulp from the jug._

_"Hmm... She wasn't very forthcomin' about it... Only said there's plenty of riches to be found." Helmer replied. Noticing the look of concern on his cousin's face however, he elaborated. "'Tis probably nothin' more than the usual plunderin'."_

_"Except this time she wishes to lay with you." Elias snickered._

_"'Tis the Jester that falls by my fists, cos..." Helmer said casually._

_"Ah yes, but everyone thinks the Jester as a fool. A sheep. But what of the wolf in sheeps clothing?" He countered cooly._

_"Well said." The green-eyed scout grinned. He head shifted towards the dunes in the horizon... Nothing but hills of sand as far as he could see... _

_"We should call it a night, cos. Come sunrise, we earn out next pay." Elias yawned._

_Helmer nodded. Both scouts retreated into their tent as the last golden ray of sunlight vanished behind the horizon..._

* * *

Jojo sunk deeper into the water, blushing as the Maven of Strings laughed silently.

_Damn tail... _He thought, shifting himself so that it would remain hidden behind his back...

Sona settled down before gesturing towards...

"Yes, that was my tail!" Jojo almost shouted, clearly embarrassed. The silent champion sat, cross-legged, beside the large monkey, still very much naked. Though she initially desired to quell the obvious fire that burned in his chest, even if it was only temporarily, she found that after a few one-sided stories, he was more interesting than previously thought... In all her years, Sona never deduced the quickest way to get to know someone, was take a bath with them.

It was true that when his hand clasped tightly around his thought, she feared for her life... among other things as well seeing as she was naked. She had thought she had made the worst decision of her life when she investigated the disturbance which turned out to be Jojo sleep talking... yelling...

Now that she thought about it... It was a very risky move to have done that... especially considering past incidents...

_Tsa... Impertinent... _She gently shook her head in disbelief. It was undermining to deal with such uncivilized individuals, but she tried her best to ignore it. So she took comfort in the knowledge that he wasn't one of them...

"So um..." Her expression brightened when she snapped back to reality. "I don't get out much... well um... other than the bar... No, I'm not an alcoholic." He sheepishly stated. Sona "giggled" though Arminian didn't catch it. "What about you? You ever do events? Like concerts and stuff?"

Her lighthearted nods confirmed this. She then paused momentarily while keeping her eyes on him, trying to find the simplest way to include that from time to time, she too would entertain taverns with her music... In the end she decided to merely do a drinking gesture.

"Oh...! You drink too?"

Sona blinked, she did occasionally...

"I don't think I've seen you around in Rumble's bar..." Jojo reached back for his shampoo. "Is there another place to get a drink?"

She nodded eagerly, startling him almost.

"There... there is?"

Beckoning him to hurry up, Sona slipped into the basin, skirting past the large monkey as he looked away from her again. She vanished out of his sight near the greens that hung low a few yards from him. Jojo continued to wash his hair... nonplussed by her sudden leave of absence. Yet he instantly diverted his attention upon glimpsing at her glistening, curvaceous self, emerging from the greenery, her own bathroom condiments in her hands.

Jojo dived underwater to rinse himself... and to avoid glancing at her... When he emerged, he found that had taken her usual spot again, only now she too began to wash herself.

"Uh... So there is another bar?" He continued, trying to ease his uncomfortableness. Well... He wasn't really uncomfortable as much as he was a bit... weary. This champion sat, stood and even conversed with him all while she was naked... And it didn't seem to bother her at all!

He had to explanations for that. One - Sona was very "loose" with herself, a theory he was skeptical about. Two - she actually didn't care that she was naked in front of him... And he didn't believe that either.

He didn't dare ask her however... mainly due to the fact that they were in a public bathhouse. She had a right to be here. If he had to be honest... it sort of creeper him out how comfortable she was around him... Then again he had just officially met her... however awkward it was...

Finally... His mind settled on thoughts of Vi, whom he had just started dating... If she were to find him like this... Even though the entire session was purely platonic save for the fact thay they were both in a bath, he doubted that she would be so... understanding of the situation.

_Nope. Nope. Not risking it. Not with my luck._

Jojo added a large glob of conditioner to his hair, rushing to finish his bath and leave... In his hastiness, he had snatched the soap too quickly... and it had fell out his hands into the murky water below with a soft **_thud_**.

The Irrepressible Survivor... had dropped the soap...

"Gods dammit..." He muttered, scanning the basin for the item.

A light splash behind him... He didn't take his eyes of the water. Not until he felt her soft hand tap his shoulder. Glancing back just enough to catch her eyes, he realized she was handing him another bar of soap and was about to grab it when...

_**Splu-ud.**_

They both froze, glaring at where it had disappeared and then at each other. Someone had to find them and pick them up.

Sona gave him a look. One that could have possibly meant "Seriously?"

Though slightly annoyed at the situation, he was actually relieved to know that she drew the line there. He could name three other individuals that wouldn't have minded to bend over near him...

But he wasn't gonna bend over either. Instead he squatted, patting the basin floor for the soaps... No luck...

"Gods dammit..." He muttered again, inching forward little by little, hoping to have his fingers scrape by the slippery product. "This is why asked for body wash..." He mumbled under his breath.

His stood up as Sona began to move behind him, probably to help him find them as well. Taking up his right side, she was about to copy his actions, had she not instead had been unfortunate enough to step directly on what they were looking for. In one motion, her leg slipped out from underneath her...

Arms outstretched to feebly grab the air, eyes nearly twice their normal size, mouth agape... Sona fell backwards... Only she didn't hit the ground... Not when he reacted by catching he... Now he faced her completely... Her scent... though faint, he could catch it..

In one full view Jojo could see everything... His eyes tracing her surprised face, those large, wet, bare breasts... The way the droplets of water ran down those pinkish nipples... Even the little strip of light blue residing just above her...

"Okay... I think that's the Gods' way of saying that it's time for us to leave." He pulled her up, casting a very somber look towards the locker room.

Sona let out a small, nervous grin and nodded... She saw that... The way those blue eyes of his traced her body... It was brief... But she saw that... And yet he didn't acknowledge it...

"This was uh..." He picked up his stuff, hiding his member with his tail. Though Sona couldn't see that... "This was interesting... Er... Maybe next time you can show me that other bar? Er... Not next time here though..." He chuckled anxiously.

The Maven of Strings only stared at him as he walked away, heart beating against his chest... She didn't know how to feel about the situation... He clearly was embarrassed that he had done it, perhaps even shamed... Part of her wanted to chase him and let him know that it was alright... Not alright as in he could look at her as he wished but as to show it wasn't that big of a deal...

Suddenly she felt a tingle run up her spine... _Why was it not?_

As he entered the locker room... He made sure no one was around him before unearthing his erect self...

_Never again... _

Snapping open his locker, and snatching his towel immediately, he had let his eyes drift south... Her body fresh in his mind... Gods dammit... He felt a tinge of electricity run through his legs... Gods dammit...! Why was Sona so riveting?!

_Gods fucking dammit...!_

Jojo slammed his locker shut, angered that he failed to show some self-control... He should've left after she was done playing... No, he should've left earlier, after she had forgiven him... Or maybe he shouldn't have came here at all...

_Thump..._

He froze for a second before whirling around... No one was behind him...

"Ahri?" He called out. "You sneaking up on me again?" Arminian inched towards the entrance, his back against the lockers.

Footsteps, rapid, possibly frantic. Someone was running...

"Oi!" Jojo peered around the lockers just in time to catch a glimpse of a robe... "Hey! Fucker!" He growled, snatching his towel and giving chase. Using his agility, the large monkey leaped over the rows of metal, with each hop he caught the sight of a fleeing hooded perpetrator...

As he/she neared the door, Jojo bellowed, throwing himself off the final row of lockers and onto the runner, effectively knocking him down and colliding into the door -**THUD!**\- while at it...

The hooded figure squirmed underneath him as he pinned him to the ground.

"And just who the fuck are you?!" Jojo bared his teeth, fighting against what he now believed to be a summoner.

"Hey! Fuck off, monkey! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Sona!" Arminian shouted, as the summoner's arm slipped out of his grasp... He wished he wasn't wearing only a towel. "Sona! Get in here!"

"HELP! I'M BEING MUGGED! HELP!" The summoner thrashed wildly as Arminian locked his arm in place again with his tail, using his free arm to wrap his own waist with the towel.

"Shut the fu- what the-?!" Arminian turned his attention to source of a cracking sound... which originated around the summoner's abdomen. "Will you fucking stop?! You ain't getting out of this!" He hissed, reaching inside the summoners robes to find a freshly broken camera... At the same time, the Maven of Strings entered the locker rroom, bewildered and appalled by the scene before her.

"I SAID FUCK OFF! LET ME GO!" The summoner spat.

"A camera?! Why you sick motherfuck-" Jojo was about to slam the broken camera over the summoner's head had Sona's hand grab ahold of his wrist... Looking back at her for the reason for her interference. The solicitude in her face had puzzled him. Nonetheless he tossed the camera at her. "Look. The sick fuck was snapping pictures of you while you bathed."

Sona fiddled with he camera briefly before focusing back on Arminian, who had smacked the summoner across the face, making him curse and struggle even more.

"Summoners like you are the reason why I fucking hate the League!" He spat.

"FUCK YOU, MAN!"

"Fuck you! I oughta smash your fucking face in!" He raised cocked his fist back, only to have Sona hold him once again. "Relax, woman. I ain't gonna hit him... Though I should."

The sky-blue haired beauty walked over towards the door. Arminian made sure to pull the summoner's hood oflver his eyes so he couldn't peek at the still nude Maven of Strings, who had peeked her head out the doorway, summoning several patrols to the locker room.

"I tell you-!" Jojo grunted again as the summoner took a blind swing at him. "The League needs to do a better job at handling these assholes. Or else they better start building a bigger med bay, I swear!" He sneered, pushing the side of his face against flailing fist of the criminal.

Sona returned behind the Irrepressible Survivor as the door swung open, revealing none other than... "Jeez! What the hells going on here?!"

"Oh! Man, am I glad to see you, Nate." Jojo finally locked the summoner's arm behind his back.

"Why are you pinning this dude while naked?" Nate crouched beside them.

"Guy was creeping in here with a camera, probably snapped a couple of pictures of Sona here." He jerked his head at the Maven of Strings, who smiled weakly at the Lieutenant...

"Oh yeah? We got another peeping Tom here, boys." She said into her collar. "Ah-right, ah-right, ge-off of him. I got a cell just for pricks like you."

"Aren't they all the same?" Jojo inquired.

"Huh?" Nate handcuffed the pervert. "Nah... Some of them don't have toilets."

"What?! Y-you can't-"

"I can. And I will. And Victor, read him his rights and shit. I gotta talk to Jojo over here." He pushed the handcuffed assailant at another S.T.F member. "Jojo, Jojo, Jojo... What the fuck, dude?" She pulled him aside, away from everyone.

"What?"

"I thought you liked Vi?"

"What are you talking..." Putting two and two together, he began to fume. "I didn't do anything!" He hissed. "Sona wanted to play her etwahl for me. So I let her!"

Nate looked at him up and down, a rather serious side to her than he was used to. "I know that. I meant, do you think this is a good idea? Hanging around Sona in the bath house?"

"I was just about to leave actually." He picked up his shorts and started for the door.

"Well you can't go right now." She stopped him.

"Why not?"

"All that yellin' and screaming... There's a crowd out there... They see you and Sona walk out that door, I guarantee you Vi's gonna hear about in less than one hour..."

"Well can't I just leave and she stays?"

"What makes you think Sona here wants to stay?"

Jojo clenched his jaw, shooting a glance at the silent muse. She was holding a towel over her breast thus covering her parts. An officer seemed to be questioning her.

"She's weird..." He commented.

"Oh, I know, Jojo..."

"She didn't even bother putting on a towel to cover herself..."

"Jojo... I know... I'm the female councilor, remember? And Sona..." Nate rested her chin in the palm of her left hand. "Sona is... very easygoing, I guess..."

"Too easygoing..."

"Oh no, trust me... You think being naked is too easygoing? Wait 'till you drink with her."

"I'm gonna pass that offer... I already got that bitch, Sejuani on my ass. Then I gotta deal with Jinx... Did you guys let her go yet...?"

"She actually gets released today. Thanks to Grey, we've got evidence that supports her alibi."

"That's gonna be a problem..."

She scoffed. "Tell me about it. You just had to make nice with both Vi and Jinx, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a fucking idiot. Don't remind me."

"Pfft... I won't have to... I'll try to help you, but something big is going down at the headquarters. I doubt I'll be incredibly useful."

"Don't bother... Seems like Grey needs your help more than me."

"Don't even get me started." She sighed.

"... What is he doing anyway? Or is that confidential?"

"If he didn't tell you yet then I can't tell you."

"Eh... okay then. I won't ask anymore."

"It's not that we don't want to... We'd just rather not include you into this... especially with everything."

"Will I die if I know?"

She shot him a glare.

"I'm joking. As long as you're all alright."

"We're dandy. What about you? The day after tomorrow is your battle."

"Quite aware, and I'm a bit nervous."

"Really?"

"Yeah, final test and everything..."

"You know they're not exactly going to kick you out if you lose, right? These battles are really just tests..."

He shrugged, letting his eyes dart towards the Maven of the Strings as she began to dress. And by "dress", she slipped into a robe. "Tests..." He repeated. "Doesn't matter, I'm still nervous."

"You can do it, champ." Nate patted him on the shoulder. "You won the past two matches."

"Yeah..." His skepticism remained.

"Anyway, I gotta jet. But it was nice talking' with ya!" She waved happily. "Oh yeah! And one of boys will bang on the door once the coast is clear."

"Thanks... See ya." His mind still lingering onto the upcoming battle. He didn't even notice Miss Buvelle approaching his left until she had tapped his shoulder. "Oh, hey. Listen uh..." She tilted her head. "Thanks for the um... song. Maybe we can do again sometime?"

A smile signified her agreement.

"Not naked though..." He gripped his towel, feeling it slide off his waist.

Sona "laughed", while scratching the back of her head. He mirrored her actions, though the awkwardness was obvious.

"So... um... see you later I guess?"

She nodded amiably, before turning for the exit. But before she went through the doorway, she paused to take another glance back at him. Now he didn't notice this due to him wandering into his own thoughts but Sona stayed there, observing the large hybrid. She then closed her eyes...

_Harmoniously crafted... but lost in dissonance..._

And with that... she left.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: ONE MORE DAY! One more day and then it's showtime! Are y'all ready? Cause I sure am! As usual, thanks for reading, reviewing and just taking the time to acknowledge my story, I truly appreciate it, especially since it's obvious I'm a bit of a pervert... Just a bit...**

**Special thanks for my brother, my best friend, my girlfriend and Waddlebuff for helping me out with this chapter. You guys are great!**

**And as for everyone, have a wonderful day! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	32. Silver Linings

**Chapter 32: **Silver Linings...

* * *

She rarely if at all bit her nails, even during times of great and dire situations. Her Demacian training made sure of that. Usually when she was nervous or worried, she'd take a moment to think - to formulate some sort of plan, yet she found that entirely too difficult to do right at this moment. The Lady of Luminosity stood apprehensively behind the white-haired summoner, studying his blank, undisturbed countenance as he skimmed through segments of his pages. Her blue eyes darted between the files and his face, as if she was hoping to catch some sort of look from him...

And yet... He did not. He merely stared blankly at the pieces of paper, not even so much as uttering a single sound of acknowledgement or maybe even distress as she paced the floor behind him.

... That worried Luxanna Crownguard most of all. Grigori Grey was quiet... more so from his usual stature. Based on her knowledge of him that meant one thing - something bad.

"Grigori...?" She murmured softly, hands clasped together.

The summoner didn't seem to hear her... Or he did and chose to ignore it. She didn't know.

Lux inched towards him. "Grigori...?" She said again.

"Hmm...? Yes...?" He didn't take his eyes of the files - only turning his head sightly in her direction.

"Is it... Did you find something...?" She swallowed the small lump in her throat. Why was she so anxious?

"Hmm..." Returning his gaze onto the parchments, Grey rested his arms on the table, taking another second to go over his observations. "Nothing so far. But I have not been very thorough either. Unfortunately, assuming I am calculating correctly... I doubt that we will - or rather, I will be able to examine and investigate all of these potential targets in time for our next match."

"Oh..." A simple sound, from the back of her throat. It represented all that she was feeling at this moment. He wouldn't be able to summon her for their next match... All because someone with a grudge decided to tarnish his career. And in an effort to rectify it, he had to sacrifice his freedom and time.

Though his situation was... bleak at the very least, she knew that it was his mentality that was the real problem. She constantly questioned his mental health, noticing that he was considerably more irritable lately... The dark rings underneath his eyes also indicated his lack of rest... But he always reassured her that he was fine...

She really wanted to help him - to ease his burdens. If only he'd let her.

"I am... deeply sorry." Grey spoke. "Unfortunately, I just do not see another way... "

Her silence enhanced her already present disappointment. "It's fine, love... There are more important matters at-"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Grey stood up quickly, ready to flee if necessary, though the dead stare he gave the door said otherwise.

Lux was hesitant to move as she wasn't expecting any guests... In fact, she made it clear to her peers she wished to remain alone for the time being. "Who- who is it?" She cleared her throat.

"It is I, Marshall King, Madam Crownguard. I apologize for intruding upon your free time but if I may ask, is it possible for you to answer a few questions regarding... Summoner Grey?"

"There are guards with him." Grey had already retreated towards her bathroom to hide. "Remain calm and play along." He whispered, closing the door lightly.

Lux swallowed. The S.T.F. guards were quite persistent... "I believe I've already made it clear that unless required to do so, I will not answer any questions pertaining to Summoner Grey." She said sternly, swinging the door open. Her blue eyes seemed to blaze at the sight of the guards standing next to King.

"Apologies, madam. I've made it very clear to the Chief of Command that you've stated this bu-"

"We have permission." One of the guards snidely replied, nearly shoving a parchment in her face.

Lux snatched the paper, letting those sapphire orbs of hers run all over it just to see if anything about the note was forged... To her fear, they were not.

"Very well." She shoved the note at the same guard. "What else do you wish to know?"

"We wish to inspect your room."

"You haven't the right." Her voice went cold. "And for what reasons?"

"Apologies again, Madam." King spoke up. It was clear he was trying to keep the tension steady. "The Summoner's Task Force merely wishes to ensure that you are safe."

"I can assure you that I am quite _safe_." Her eyes flashed briefly at King. He nodded... He knew what she really meant.

"Gentlemen. If I may speak truthfully. I do not believe the Lady of Luminosity would cause any trouble nor would she intentionally mislead us in any investigation."

"That may be true, Overseer King. But we are under _specific _orders to search her room."

"From who?" The dirty-blond haired summoner blurted out.

"Overseer Xanan. If you would excuse us, Madam, we have a job to do. Unless... you wish to confess something." The guards approached the door, yet Luxanna didn't move.

There was a period of pause... A deadly silence... The two guards glared at her and she, right back. King watched anxiously, going over the quickest disabling spell he could remember off the top of his head. But inside, he wished Lux would step down...

"How dare you..." She hissed, stepping back as they entered the doorway. "Arch Summoner Sage will hear about this."

They ignored her threat, instead violating her personal belongings with great pleasure. It took all of her willpower to keep herself calm as they searched through her closet and drawers.

"Gentlemen, I seldom believe that _undergarments, _let alone Madam Crownguard's, would be potential evidence for this investigation. **Now return them**." It was evident that King was upset now by recent turn of events... Lux knew that if King was upset... then Grigori was surely...

"Apologies, sir, and Madam. But you can never be too careful." The guard shut the drawer, turning his attention towards her bathroom. It's door was parted slightly...

She had to fight the whimper that yearned to escape her lips...

_Please, no..._

"Are we done here, gentlemen? Let us not take up anymore of the Lady of Luminosity's time. She is a very busy woman." King sensed it as well... Grey was hiding there...

"Just a moment." The guard stepped up to the door, inspecting it with dangerous curiosity.

She had to do something! They were about to find him!

King hunched over slightly, giving the back of the guards a grim stare. He was ready to silence them if need it be.

_**Creeeeak...**_

She coughed... expecting Grey to attack the guards... Only to her bewilderment, the guards merely stepped inside for but a moment before walking back out, completely undisturbed.

King seemed confused as well, according to his expression.

"Something wrong, Overseer?" One of the guards noticed this immediately.

"Yes..." He glanced at Lux. "I am puzzled as to why you two believe her bathroom supplies would help us as well..."

They only shot him a look before leaving the room, obviously frustrated.

"Thank you for your time, Madam Crownguard." King bowed his head and smiled. "And once again, we apologize for the inconvenience."

"Control those men of yours next time, Overseer." Lux sneered before closing the door. As soon as it was shut she grabbed her chest and sighed... "Too close..." She whimpered.

"I disagree." Grey stepped out of her bathroom, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Grigori..." She breathed, wrapping her arms around him. "How- how did you...?"

"I must say, Luxanna. I am never used to witnessing you when you are angry... It is... an odd sight at the very least- oh..!" He was forced back onto the bed as she laid on top of him, burying her face into his chest. Grey did the only thing he could do and stroked the back of her head and neck. "I presume the incident disturbed you?" He asked, running his fingers gently through her blonde hair. As much as he wanted to run through those files, he realized it would be futile at this point... Better to focus on her instead.

"Well..." She looked up at him. "How did you do that?"

"Is there something you are specifically referring to?"

"How did you go invisible like that?"

"Oh! Ah... I was not actually transparent." He laughed. Lux only cocked her brow. "It would be more accurate to ask, how did I camouflage so perfectly?"

"I didn't know you could do that..."

"You were not supposed to. It was a very rudimentary spell that I had not practiced in years... However, thanks to the Summoner's Task Force usual lack for small details, it was quite successful." He grinned.

Lux simply sighed. "Next time, just hide underneath the covers or something... Okay?"

"Have my actions angered you?"

She shook her head. "I just... You were _this _close to being caught and you relied on an unstable illusion trick to save you?" Her words sunk in. "You're not being very careful, love." She hugged him again.

"I see..." Grey could only say. She was right, in every way.

A light, floaty whistle carried through the door.

"Ah... He is alone now." Grey sat up as Lux went for the door, letting King, who was now alone, inside.

"Close call, Grigori. I didn't think you'd even remember that spell...!" He closed to door lightly, and pulled off his hood.

"Oh, but I remember everything from our youthful days."

"So I see... And Miss Crownguard?" He turned towards her, giving her a thumbs up. "Well done with the acting."

"Who said I was acting?" She said with a "hmph". "I meant everything I said... But I will apologize for snapping at you, King..."

"I think that was well executed." Grey smirked.

"Ah, do not worry, Miss. There were truth in your words. And those gentlemen weren't exactly gentlemen... You should take up the report to Arch Summoner Sage. S.T.F. has no need for such members."

"While we are still on the topic of Summoner Sage, where does he stand in the investigation?" Grey inquired.

"He's too occupied right now to look into it."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

King sighed in exhaustion, as if he had just now let loose his own burdens. "Things are getting crazy at the Headquarters, my friend. There's talk of mutiny within the ranks."

"Mutiny...!? Why...?!"

King smiled, which further worried the asian summoner. "Ah, my friend. Don't you see? You have friends that are obviously appalled by your sudden bounty. Everyone in S.T.F is taking sides. Pardon Grey, or punish Grey."

"So I see... And what of this civil dispute?"

"Well... As far as I can tell, more and more members are going to the right side and your enemies do not like that not one bit... So they've been getting... bolder."

"Bolder?"

"Yes. I hear there's skirmishes between officers going on around the Institute. Even the other Overseers are worried. They think a riot will start soon..."

"What are the Overseers' view of me?"

"Well Xanan, that vindictive snake..." He muttered. "Obviously opposes your pardon. Doyle however seems to favor your pardon... But he's... how do I say it? Not too _confident..._"

"He's scared? Of what?" Lux furrowed her brow.

"Overseers are generally the highest position an S.T.F. member can recieve, Luxanna." Grey answered. "Behind the Commander of course. In fact, I was offered a position as an Overseer a year ago."

"And I still say you should've taken it." King interjected.

"Nonetheless, the Summoner's Task Force follow the guidelines and orders of an Overseer - should one request something. They are generally told to do so without so much as a word."

"And in favor?"

"Overseers maintain order around the Summoner's Task Force. Their duty is to ensure that members are working at maximum and comfortable efficiency. However should members feel as though an Overseer is abusing his or her power... they may convene to oust the Overseer - should that many members deem them so."

"And is that what's happening to... what was his name?"

"Yes." King answered this time. "Many of Doyle's followers want to see Grigori here behind bars. Ironically, Doyle himself does not."

"And what of Miralda and Talsa?" Grey sighed.

"They're... indifferent as of right now. Though I don't expect them to join our side... They're pretty close to Xanan."

"Hmm..." Grey began to pace the floor. "The situation is getting complicated..."

"Nothing we can't handle." King let out a confident grin. "Don't worry, my friend. I won't let them convict you on false charges."

"That is not my concern. I am well aware of your capabilities and have the utmost confidence in them. It is whether or not I wish to le-"

"Let me risk life and limb to help, yes I know this already. My answer, as always, my dear old friend, is shut up."

Lux snickered behind Grey, who merely blinked.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to speak to the Arch Summoner."

"Why?" Now it was Grey's turn to cock his eyebrow.

"Your negative attitude makes me think that you've only received bad news... Seeing as though the guards aren't converging on our location. I can safely assume that the files didn't help?"

"Well... We don't know that yet." Lux corrected.

His eyes seemed to gaze at their curtains for a moment.

However Grey spoke up before he could continue. "There are too many potential targets, Marshall. We do not have enough time to examine them all before the upcoming battle."

"You could get Nate, Basil and the rest of them to help you." She suggested.

"I am afraid I cannot. Encouraging them to do so might give away the both of your true intentions."

"Correct me if I'm wrong... but isn't S.T.F. a militia?" King frowned.

"It is somewhat."

"Wait... S.T.F. is a militia?" She tiltied her head. "I thought they were the law enforcement around here."

"Also true." Grey replied.

"Which is it?"

"Both. The Summoner's Task Force was created originally to help alleviate the day to day burdens of the League. We handled usually trivial matters and such."

"And from there we kind of just... grew." King finished. "More and more summoners wanted to help so the League allowed us to continue running. Now we're pretty much the police around here."

"I know _that. _What does it have to do with Grey and our next match?"

"Well... Seeing as though League matches of this magnitude are pretty much prioritized above everything... Perhaps I can convince the Arch Summoner to let you participate, Grigori. In a secluded, safe enviroment of course... With any luck, we may be able to secure a meeting."

"...I see..."

"Then it's settled. Excuse me, dear friend. Madam Crownguard. I must be off."

"I shall go with you. Summoner Sage and I are on good terms. He may-"

"No." Both Lux and King said, surprising the white-haired summoner.

"Apologies, friend. But I am able to handle myself. You however need rest."

"But..."

"He's right, love. You of all people should know what happens when deprived of sleep. Now lie down." She pointed to the bed. Grey frowned before slumping back onto her white sheets.

"Thank you kindly, Miss." King chuckled.

"Good luck!" She called. Nodding at her, he left the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Now that he's gone..." Lux crawled on top of him, her eyes locking with his. "I'm sorry for that, love. But you need to rest." She kissed his forehead. "Otherwise you might pass out in a bad situation."

"Improbable. My adrenaline would keep me from-" He attempted to counter. Her finger put a stop to that.

"What I mean is go to sleep. King and I have everything under control. You deserve some reprieve."

"Where are you going?" She felt his grip tighten slightly.

"Nowhere. Unless you need me to?"

"No, no." He said hastily, pulling her closer. "I do not."

"Hmmhmm... You just want me to lie here, don't you?"

"I do." He closed his eyes. Staying up all those days had finally began to take it's toll. "I do not need that many hours of rest. Perhaps two or thre-"

"Sshh... Rest, Grigori." She purred. "I'll wake you when it's time."

"...alright..."

Resting her head on his right pec, she ran her hand in circles on the left side of his chest. The action itself was enough to lull him to sleep as she felt his grip loosen and his body relax... Looking up at him, she smiled...

"I love you." She said softly, unsure if he heard it or not. Regardless, he breathed out longingly, wrapping his right arm around her back...

* * *

Jojo slipped into his clean shorts, wrapping his wet towel around his arm. He couldn't wait to finally leave this place and get back to the comfort of his own room, where there weren't any Peeping Tom's or naked individuals... Back to a place where he could relax... though knowing his own luck, he'd probably find a naked Peeping Tom...

Jojo shuddered at the thought of a nude man spying on him... He had enough of that before and he sure wasn't gonna have any now...

"Watch where you're going!" A summoner spat as he unintentionally bumped into him. Jojo turned around to get a look at him... but it was the summoner's white eyes that caught his attention.

"C'mon let's just go." The red-eyed female summoner pulled him away.

Jojo however didn't turn back around. Those eyes looked... familiar. "He-"

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the milkdrinker himself." His eye twitched at the sound of her voice.

Deciding that tomorrow was another day, Arminian turned around to face Sejuani, but not to confront her, no, he merely walked by her... At least he tried to, if she didn't step in his way.

"What? Nothing to say? Have your balls gone an' run off?" She taunted.

He ignored her as he walked into the the Champion's Quarters telling himself to just let it be... But with every second of taunting, he became less tolerant...

"Pfft... Go on then, back to your hole then, whelp. Maybe that woman from Piltover can make you a new pair of balls." Sejuani shrugged and walked away.

"How many times do I have to beat you back before you fuck off, huh?" That last remark drove him past the line. "You keep bothering me, and bothering me and fucking with me... Why?" He stepped closer dropping his stuff. "You like picking a fight with me? Is that it? Do you like swinging on me?"

Sejuani smirked. Now she knew how to get him going.

"Now you're talking about my balls, too? What... You wanna see them?" He stepped even closer, getting just a foot away from her. "Is that why you keep bothering me? Cause you wanna beat me and fuck me?"

The Winter's Wrath couldn't help but smile devilishly as the vexed large hybrid got in her face. Looking down at him she let his words sink in. Now _that _was something interesting to think about... He sure had the vigor... and the fire... and unlike most of the candidates she had came across before, he didn't reek of alcohol, blood or bodily odor... Something she secretly abhorred...

"Man, get the fuck outta my face, pig." Jojo waved her off, picking up his stuff. "Go play with one of your other toys cause I'm not having it."

"Aw, are you gonna run away, weakling?" She shot him a wicked grin. "Are you gonna get your pink-haired whore to come get me?"

His ears rung for a second. "Actually... No..." He dropped his stuff and tightened the strings on his robe. "Actually... I'm gonna fuck you myself. And no one... **No one... **is gonna stop me..." He cracked his knuckles. "So come at me, bitch. You wanna fight?! Well you **fucking got one!**"

"Fuck... me...?" She tilted her head. It couldn't be more obvious that he had missed the doible entendre. "Hah hah... **Let's go!**" She got into her stance, radiating excitement. Oh, how she loved this! She knew of his strengths... And it only made her thirsty for more.

**"C'mon, bitch!" **Jojo beckoned her feverishly.

"I'm standin' right here." She shrugged.

**"You wanted to fight! Fucking SWING AT ME!"**

"Lasses first."

"Oi!" He froze, analyzing the shit-eating grin the Winter's Wrath now gave him. Turning his head slightly he caught sight of his significant other, Vi. "What the fuck is goin' on here?" She stomped forward.

"Ah... Here's the little girl herself... Comin' to save him."

"Fuck off, Sej, or me and you are gonna have a problem." She grabbed his wrist and tugged him back.

"Ann' where do ya think you're taking him?" She stepped forward. "We're in the middle of duelin'."

"Yeah? Duel's over. Fuck off." She says as she continues to pull Jojo, who couldn't decide whether to follow her lead or meet Sejuani's challenge.

"Pfft... whipped." The Winter's Wrath rolled her eyes.

But the Piltover Enforcer stopped, steam emitted from her gauntlets... "Sorry, what?" She snapped her head around.

"You heard what I said." She lazily turned her back to her.

**THUD. THUD.**

The Winter's Wrath cocked her brow as Vi dropped her gauntlets on the floor. She then stepped closer, standing face to face with her opponent. Sejuani stood at least a head and half taller than her and was almost twice as large and yet Vi remained in her space, challenging her.

"You best run back before you get hurt, little girl."

"Oh yeah?" Vi loosened her shoulders a bit, shifting one foot forward. It was about time she got Sejuani back.

"Hey!" Jojo ran up to her but she brushed him off.

"Nah, hot stuff. I got this one. 'Sides, I owe you one for last time." She tapped her nose.

"I could do it again." The white-haired barbarian sneered. She didn't want to waste her time on someone like Vi, she wanted to fight Jojo - someone who could give her what she wanted.

**"THEN FUCKIN' DO IT!" **Vi bellowed pushing her back and putting up her fists.

Sejuani growled. **"YOU DARE?!" **She reached for Vi who easily swiped her grab away and landed two ribcage blows, making the Winter's Wrath buckle slightly underneath each hit. Sejuani recovered quickly however and began her own assault, leading with a vicious right haymaker. Vi knew better than to block such a telegraphed attack and stepped into it instead. She then head-butted her large opponent but grabbed her collar while she stumbled backwards.

A downward shovel hook, followed by another one to the stomach. Jojo watched in awe as Vi finished of the combo with yet another devastating shovel hook to the face, making the Winter's Wrath stagger backwards as she tried to regain her foothold, landing on one knee.

Vi bounced lightly from side to side on the soles of her feet. **"C'mon! Up, bitch! Get up! Off your knees and get up!" **She readied herself, spitting to her side.

Sejuani grinned. She underestimated the Piltover Enforcer greatly, and the bloody lip was a clear indication for it. Standing back on her legs, Sejuani spat the blood out her mouth. Vi ducked her head towards her dominant arm, watching her opponent.

"My turn." Sejuani cracked her neck. Vi paused for a moment. Perfect for Sejuani.

Sejuani grunted, rushing forward wildly to throw Vi's defense off. A left jab started her attack which Vi tilted her head away from. She then followed her jab with a right hook which Vi blocked, allowing her to step close with a right elbow followed by a right uppercut. Both hits snapped Sejuani's head, which she shook. Vi was a lot faster than Jojo... _a lot _faster.

She needed to switch tactics to fight this one. Unlike Jojo who was slower... Telegraphed attacks. Vi was quick, agile... and according to the blood accumulating in her mouth... She wasn't any weaker...

"What's the matter? Can't handle me?" She bounced on her soles again, shaking the tension out of her shoulders. She was just getting started...

Sejuani eyed Arminian, who had glanced back as some summoners gathered behind him to watch the fight. She looked over her shoulder... more summoners...

"COME ON!" Vi bellowed at her.

Sejuani inhaled slowly, allowing her lungs to fill. Second wind. **"GRRAAAH!" **She exploded out of her downed state with such tenacity. Using her legs and back to reinforce the power behind each heavy swing.

**THWACK! THWACK! **

Left! Right! Left! Right!

**THWACK! THWACK!**

Vi continued to block blow after blow after blow, waiting for Sejuani to tire herself out. Her jaw and core, tight, but her mind and shoulders, relaxed.

That is until she felt a opening in her assault, the missing incoming right blow... As she dropped her guard slightly, her eyes widened when the Winter's Wrath's right leg connected with her left knee, instantly giving away. Vi crumpled on her left knee with a grunt, gritting her teeth as Sejuani grabbed her hair. Her wild blue eyes darted towards the incoming knee which she hastily threw her hands in front of to block.

She hit the floor on her back, an all to familiar metal taste in her mouth. Her jaw stung, and her vision darkened around the edges... It had been a while since she was hit like that...

Sejuani wastes no time to follow suit, immediately going in for a stomp to her stomach, something to hurt her but not kill her, she could've easily jumped on her chest to do that... However she faltered when, out the corner of her eyes, Jojo had begun to move... towards her.

Immediately she stopped her movement, readying herself for him, only to have Vi recover and shout. "I ain't gonna tell you again... Back off! **Now!**" Vi snarled at him.

Arminian didn't move back nor did he approach them. He simply continued to give off that grim stare at Sejuani, who observed him with peculiar interest... This was the second time he had looked at her like that. The first ending with a hole in a marble floor...

**"I mean it, Jojo. She's mine." **Vi stood on her feet, wiping the blood of her mouth with her hand. She then brought her hands back into her fighting stance. "That was a good trick." She snickered for one second, the next, letting her countenance sharpen. **"My turn." **Her voice sent chills down the large hybrid's spine. Vi feinted forward, making Sejuani react instinctively by pulling up her guard. Vi immediately jumped for the wall, kicking off of it with her right hand chambered...

Her blow grazed off of Sejuani's head as she swiveled her body to face the attack, a left cross awaiting for the Piltover Enforcer.

**Woosh!**

Her punch would've met it's mark, had Vi not stepped past it, into Sejuani's face again. She then gripped the back of Sejuani's legs and lurched forward. Sejuani gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground. Even Arminian's eyes doubled in size with bewilderment as Vi lifted the Winter's Wrath of her feet slamming her onto her back. Scrambling on top of her, Vi immediately began viciously swinging at her head.

"YEAH, VI! PUMMEL THAT COW!"

"BEAT HER, VI!"

"VI STANDS FOR VIOLENCE!" The crowd cheered her on and Arminian had to admit, he was impressed. Up until now he had a very... botched memory of how Vi fought, even when she had done the same thing she was doing to Sejuani to him. He had forgotten how quick but tenacious she was. It was actually sort of... enticing...

**"NOW-!"**

**_Whack!_**

**"WHOSE THE-!**

**_Whack!_**

**"LITTLE-!"**

_**Whack!**_

**"FUCKING-"**

_**Whack!**_

_**"GIRL?!"**_

_**Whack!**_

Sejuani clenched her teeth. This was a bad position to be fighting in...

"YEAH! FUCK HER UP!"

She pulled her knees to her chest, positioning them on Vi's stomach whilst attempting to catch each punch at her face. With all her might she kicked her legs out, pushing Vi off of her with a grunt. But Vi was relentless in her onslaught, instantly clamoring back on top of her. Another kick staggered her enough for Sejuani to get back to her feet... Brute force was not working, and she wasn't swift enough to land an attack on the Piltover fighter...

Another punch, this one short and quick not to mention accompanied by a short lunge forward caught the Winter's Wrath on the forearms as she blocked, desperately searching for an opening. But with every second, short swipe at her guard she found the third hit reaching it's mark... And suddenly... her mind began to fog... was it doubt? Maybe even fear? At least with Jojo she could land some shots in but Vi... she was a completely different story... she was strong AND quick! Too quick! She couldn't get a beat on her!

She held her breath as another punch grazed her jaw, snapping her head to the right. She blindly reached for anything to support her crumbling posture... and found it at the hands of Jojo.

**"Jojo! What the fuck are you-?!" **Sejuani focused forward as Arminian barreled towards her... Fear... she had felt it before but it was still unsettling nonetheless... She knew she couldn't properly defend herself against the both of them... A tinge of panic began to run through her... Especially when he reached for her. She nearly yelped as he instantly overpowered her attempt to block and cupped the side of her face... It was odd though... She noticed that his grip wasn't harsh... but firm.

Arminian shifted her head to the side, her body logically followed suit. He then stepped past her and both Vi and Sejuani finally understood why he interfered with their battle. Jojo swiveled on his right foot while parrying the ambushing summoner's thrust, positioning his back towards his attacker. With the same arm, he brought his elbow towards the summoner's chin, staggering him back... He then grabbed the summoner's dominant arm and neck.

**"GrrR-RAH!"** Jojo spun himself while holding the summoner, effectively throwing him into a door.

_**CRASH! **_

The summoner careened into the room, destroying the door in the process before flopping onto the ground... his whole body limp... To say that the hallway was dead silent would've been an understatement but otherwise true... The large monkey exhaled roughly staring at his handiwork. He then grunted, gripping the blade stuck inside his abdo-

"Oh shit!" Vi nearly shrieked, rushing to his side as he dropped the bloody knife. "Are you okay!?"

"Uh... yeah?" He shook his hands of his own essence. "I fucked up that parry though..." His gaze flickered towards the baffled Winter's Wrath momentarily. "Lucky me, huh...?"

"W-wha-?" Where to even begin, Vi didn't know. "Jojo... you've just been... Fuck... are- are you alright...?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well... I've just been stabbed... but otherwise... peachy." He almost passed the third competing Frejordian princess before pausing for a moment to flash her a rather dangerous grin... "C'mon, Vi. We're done here."

"Wait... Wait! Are you sure you're alright...?" She glanced back at the scene. A knocked-out, summoner on top of a broken, smashed door... Sejuani, leaning against the wall, her eye swollen, her lip cut and her cheeks red, but it was her thoughts that were most disturbed of all...

"I just told you... fucking peachy. Ow." He ran his right hand over his wound.

"Wha-? You-! C'mon, Caitlyn's got a first aid kit somewhere...!" She put her gauntlets back on and grabbed his wrist.

"I'm fine, Vi. And by the way, hello to you too."

"No. You're not! You've been fucking stabbed!" She led him away from the crowd.

"I'm fucking _fine!_" He rolled his eyes and with that they disappeared behind the crowd.

The Winter's Wrath inched away from the crowd as well, as they were all focused on the unconscious summoner... That wasn't her concern however...

He had saved her...

* * *

"Fucking Freljordian cow..." Vi scowled while kneeling in front of him, a bottle of cleansing alcohol in one hand, a washcloth in another.. She poured some on it before dabbing his wound... He flinched at the sharp, burning pain as she cleaned it... "Always startin' shit... She needs to get fuckin' laid... by her fuckin' boar or somethin'."

"I think I said the same thing to her face..." He tried to stifle a laugh.

"And always with you, too! What did you do to catch her eye, eh?" She growled, inspecting his wound now.

"Er... Existed?" He leaned back.

"That seems to be the theme for ya, don't ya think? Walk around and get into trouble."

"Oh, absolutely! I love getting stuck in the middle of the hallway!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh? I didn't know you were into that sorta stuff..." She grinned.

Rearranging his jaw, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I think got a strap-on around here somewhere..."

"One, I'll drop you. Two, you have a strap-on?"

"Yes, I do and no you won't... Not when I do stuff like _this._" She petted his crotch. "And patch ya up..." She took out a few bandages from underneath her bed... "I can't believe you're healin' already..."

He puffed out his chest, clearly taking pride. "Well, woman. Like you said in this very bed, I'm a freak." He noticed her face reddening a bit...

"I... Shut up..." She stood up, finished cleaning him up and tossed the now bloody cloth into her sink.

"Vi, baby... Don't be that way~!" Jojo lied on his back now. It felt good to be back in her room... Though he still wondered what Caitlyn had discussed with her... "I know, I know.. I'm that good. No need to be embarrassed."

Her frozen state made him initially believe he had perhaps gone too far... When she bolted for the lock on her door however, he thought twice. "Right!" She turned to face him. "Pants off. Drawers off."

He cocked an eyebrow... "Why?"

"Why do you think, dumbass?"

"I meant why are you horny again?"

"Cause I just beat the fuck out of someone... so I'm kind of... _excited_."

"Wow... um..." He slowly lowered his shorts... "You sure I'm the freak?"

"We're gonna find out..." Vi jumped on his lap, pinning him down... "Now... where did I hide that strap-on?"

* * *

A little girl, no more than ten, scuttled between the spots of lights, taking refuge near a broken one which flickered occasionally... Her white, silver hair barely shone in the dark while she scampered into another corner. The cold air barely bothered her as her ragged clothes hardly protected her from it... It didn't help that she wore no footwear whatsoever either as evident by her complete disregard for them... and how she was tracking blood... wherever she walked... Yet she didn't show any signs of being in pain... A very odd girl if one were to ever see one... It wasn't the way she looked that probably would've caught a few sideways glances however... It would have most likely been her eyes... Those golden eyes which illuminated in the dark, similar to that of a beast... Any normal human being could immediately deduce that this was no ordinary child upon one inspection...

...and that was wise... For the dead man, lying a couple of yards away had not realized that... only when he had grabbed her arm did he come to terms with his mistake and payed for it with a open throat and jaw... Which led back towards the white-haired child... who we now unearthed that it wasn't her blood that she had been tracking on the pavement...

A wolfish grin appeared on her lips as she spotted someone walk by her... Another man... dressed as the previous one... black robes, black armor...

_Another one, Mama! _

She skulked back into the shadows but her eyes remained on him as he neared the corner of her grizzly encounter...

This unfortunate man... turned the corner to faintly catch someone lying on the ground amidst the night... He would've normally disregarded the scene immediately as it wasn't his business. But... it was the armor of the man that grabbed his interest... mainly due to the fact that it was quite similar to his...

"What the fuck..." He cautiously approached the corpse, unsheathing his dagger while at it. Upon reaching the body he kneeled, taking precaution that whomever did this was surely not far... He checked the slashes and cuts around the corpse's neck... or whatever was left of it...

The child watched him from the shadows, making sure the man had his back turned to her... Her small tail perked with anticipation as she stalked him, inching closer and closer...

_**Pip pap...**_

The unfortunate man went stiff as a statue for a split-second before whirling around... His breathed a sigh of relief as it was only just a little girl... and judging from her clothes she was a begger.

"Get out of here, child. This is no place for you." He mistakenly sheathed his blade... To his horror, she smiled... showing all of her razor sharp teeth, glinting under the moonlight... He couldn't move at the sight of this girl... All those sharp teeth, her blood stained clothes and drenched hands... "W-wha-?! W-what the fu-?!"

That was all he managed to get out before the little girl jumped at him with such ferocity, ripping, tearing and biting at his exposed neck, filling the air with it's gushing sounds... And just like that... it was over...

The now dead man lie on his back in a canvas of red... just like the first one...

_No necklace, Mama... _The little girl frowned as she grabbed ahold of the slain male's arms and tugged him back, away from the light. She placed him behind a waste container before taking her leave.

Suddenly a howl... that of a wolf's echoed in the air... The little girl gasped before running off from the scene... Just as she left, the broken streetlamp flickered again, spotlighting several bodies piled behind the waste container... each with similar wounds...

* * *

"Tero! Wait! Slow down!" Ura panted as she and Damocles struggled to keep up with the commander, but his will was absolute, and he drove himself through the banks of white. His eyes locked barely on a small structure on the horizon while stomping through the piles of snow, disregarding the stinging sensation that collected in them...

He had to get to Rakelstake... He had to get there before it was too late...

"Tero!" Ura shouted behind him. He was at least a dozen yards ahead of them by now and they certainly weren't gaining... Though she knew he would not slow down for anything, she was actually trying to warn him... She had caught sight of something in her peripherals... circling them possibly... It was hard to see with the flurries of flakes distorting her vision. Something was following them... and he was running ahead.

Damocles, too, was having a difficult time trudging on through the frozen plains... His large body and even larger weapon made sure that he could only hobble onward whilst his friend and leader skipped on. Oddly enough however, the large warrior wasn't as panicky or concerned as his companion. Unlike her, he was calm... but that may have been due to the drug in his system... Like Ura, he too had spotted something trailing them from afar, but his state of simple mindedness welcomed it if more than anything else. To him, something stalking him was just another thing that would meet a terrible end under his blade... and that interested him the most...

Ironically enough, Tero was quite aware they were all being watched. It was is lack of care that allowed him to disregard it though. Helmer... his comrade and longtime friend was his number one priority... He had to get to Rakelstake above all... He was confident that Ura and Damocles could protect themselves from a couple of bandits. Gods above sure knew... It was Helmer that he was worried sick about... He knew if the golden-eyed scout even brandished his blade against that dreaded beast...

... He clenched his teeth... Almost letting out a feral growl as he picked up his pace, ignoring Ura's cries while at it...

_You're not goin' to die, Helmer... I'll make sure of it._

* * *

She yawned as she lie in bed, curling her legs to her chest and pulling the sheets close over her... What day it was, or even how long she had been down here, it didn't matter to her though she expected it to be at least a couple of nights now... A few days since he was set free... She couldn't wait to get out... to get out and see him... And he did say all she had to do was ask him... So she'll ask Jojo to come into his room - she liked being in there among other places... Why? It felt safe.. especially... Especially with him there...

He had stood up for her when he had no reason to... Twice she'd threaten him and yet he still protected her...

The thought made her skin feel sensitive. She noticed her mouth had gone dry as well... It both scared and excited her...

"Mmm..." The Loose Cannon smiled to herself... Her mind was set. Visit him. Relax with him. Screw whoever said otherwise...

She touched her arm... feeling the goosebumps as she reminisced from when he was here... It made her eyes widen with... joy and merriment...

_I'm comin', partner... As soon as I get out... I'm comin' straight to ya..._

Those words just fluttered into that ecstatic little heart of her's. She couldn't deny it, or lie to herself anymore...

... She was feeling something about Jojo. Something being a euphemism of course but she was definitely feeling it... Maybe it was the way he talked to to her or the way he gently touched her... It made her want to let loose thousands and thousands of bullets and bombs into the air and then curl up into a ball right on top of him... All while he rubbed her head...

Jinx blinked... pondering over that thought... Just lying on top of his chest... It made her warm and... content. She liked it... Loved it... Wanted it... Needed it... Him... Was it crazy? She knew she couldn't ask herself that. Truth be told it didn't matter even if it was. It was what she yearned for most of all... It paralyzed her yet also made her vibrant...

The giddy feeling that made her legs ache with energy and her stomach tingly... Her smile grew wider...

**_Bang!_**

"Why do I have to fetch her?!" She sat up instantly, hearing a guard walking down the stairs.

"Cause you betted, and lost, Thad. Now get going." Another guard replied. Jinx snickered.

The guard groaned as he neared her cell... pausing when he did... While eyeing the Loose Cannon as she sat there, cross-legged, a dangerous look and smile upon her pale face, he was noticeably less composed...

"Uh... Hands behind your back and put them against the bar." He ordered... though there was a hint of fear in his voice. She caught it.

"Well whaddya' want? My hands on the bars or behind my back?"

He gulped at her, being unsuccessful at masking the terror he felt in her presence. "Stand right here and turn around...!" He attempted to demand.

She lazily slid out the bed, clapping her hands together with an unsettling laid-back attitude. "Fine... but if ya so much as peek at my booty... _Bang, bang._" She pointed at his crotch. He swallowed uncomfortably. She did what he said, turning her back to him as she felt his sweaty and shaking hands lock her wrists together.

"K-keep facing forward, p-prisoner." He stuttered.

"Ooohh... still wearin' your water wings, huh?" She giggled, thinking of how this situation would've gone down if a certain large monkey had been here.

The rattling of the cell opening made her grin even more... Her heart thumped wildly in her chest... Soon...

"Nice and slow..." He said, trying to maintain his composure. Standing several feet away from her cell however said otherwise... "No sudden movements, you hear?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" She jolted upright, obviously mocking him. He only brandished his nightstick shakily at her...

_Imma comin', partner!_

* * *

"-offense, sweetheart but... Cupcake doesn't want ya to know so... I ain't gonna tell ya either." Vi yawned, stretching over her own bed.

Jojo slipped on his clean shorts, glancing at her bare body, from her uncurled toes to the pinstrip above her "lady parts" to the satisfied grin she had on her face. "Alright... I won't push it then." He sighed.

"Aw... don't be like that. It's nothin' bad, she just wants it kept between us, y'know?"

"I'm not sighing about that, woman..." He half-lied. "I'm just really tired now."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a lot to handle..." She smirked, covering her left breast and womanhood with the covers.

"Really?" He furrowed a brow. "I could've sworn you were the one screaming my name for..." He did a double take at her alarm clock. "A couple of hours."

"No idea what you're talkin' about." She said quickly.

"Rigghht..." He nodded smugly at her. In response, she gave him a toothy smile. "Well... I'm gonna go."

"Aw... ya not gonna hang after we bang?"

"Hang after bang... I'll give you that."

"Thanks, made that up myself."

"Alright." He sat back down. "What do you wanna do? By the way... Do you guys have any fruit?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and pouted. "What is it with you and fruit?"

"I... like to eat them..." He shrugged. "Like how I like to eat your fruit." He said the last statement quietly.

"That was so fuckin' corny. Please never say that again." She rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Seriously... That's like if I said, I love eatin' your banana."

"... Banana? Really? It's cause I'm a monkey, isn't it?"

"Or... it's because banana is another goofy way of sayin', _cock_, smartass." She enunciated that word as well, giving his a quick look.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands before picking his bath robe off the floor.

"So... why'd ya bathe in the public bathroom? I thought you hated it there..." Vi asked, turning to her side to face him.

"I do. But... ironically enough, my own shower broke." He answered.

"How'd you break your own shower? Did ya pretend it was me?" She smacked her own ass.

"Mmm... Maybe..." He couldn't resist the urge to oogle at her perfect body. "Or I just wanted a shower and couldn't take one in my own room."

"Right... anyone else in there with ya?" And that was all she had to ask to cause the large monkey to freeze with fear... And he even knew that she probably noticed how stiff he went after the question...

Deciding it was better to not lie, he inhaled sharply. "Uh... yeah..."

"It wasn't Draven, was it? I'd nearly die if I saw that dumbass naked. Eugh..."

"Uh no... It was um... just Sona." He braced for her wrath...

... Only it never came... "Oh, Sona? Haven't seen her in a while. Hey, did you know she brings her... et... etw... whatever she plays into the bath as well?"

He nodded frantically.

"She's kinda... weird but whatever, her music's great."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Yeah, I know."

"She played for you?!" He heard her blurt out.

"Uh... Yes?"

"Damn. Consider yourself lucky then... I heard she rarely plays for a single person."

All he could muster up was a nervous laugh as his brain reminded him of the reason why Sona played just for him in the public bathhouse. Hands, throats and all... He wanted to change topics ASAP considering the idea that he and Sona remained in a closed area, both completely nude...

... And then there was that dreaded slippery soap...

"Man... I fucked Sejuani up..." Vi chuckled to herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." He agreed, recalling her confrontation with the Winter's Wrath a few hours ago. "Where'd you learn how to move like that?"

"Oh! That? That was just personal experience, sweetheart. Maybe I'll teach ya a thing or two about rumblin' if you're good enough." She sniggered.

Glad that the unstable subject was behind them, he smiled. "Teach me a thing or two?"

"Oh yeah...! Fuck it, I'll take you on like this." She sat up, exposing her bare bosom to him.

"Now you know that ain't fair. What if I just fought you with my cock dangling around, huh?"

"Pfft... I'll just grab on to it then, you'll go stiff as a statue. I win."

He couldn't argue with that... "Fuck."

"Hah hah! You don't know what to do once I got ahold of ya!"

Jojo stifled a yawn... _No stroll in the park it is for me then... _"What can I say, Vi? You're something special." He mumbled, catching a glimpse of her warm smile... "Thanks..."

"For what...?"

"Giving me a chance..."

While reaching out to him, she spoke softly. "C'mere." Jojo allowed himself to be pulled toward her, feeling slight shivers around his body as she embraced him from behind.

"What're you...?"

"Stay the night with me again?" She murmured in his ear.

"Why...?"

"I think you should have a relaxin' night before your big battle." She laid back with him...

"That... sounds nice..." He shifted his gaze towards the ceiling. "What about Caitlyn?"

"Don't worry about her. She doesn't care if you stay the night. Just if me and you are wearin' something _decent _when she's here." Vi imitated her longtime friend's English accent.

"Oh... Well then you should go put something on." Another yawn crept into his throat.

"Yeah, yeah... just... savor the moment..."

"Savor?" He repeated hazily.

"Shush... You're ruinin' it." She covered his mouth with her hand. Her sweet scent filling his nostrils... It helped him relax. It helped him forget...

He loved being there... with her... Despite their rough beginnings, they had managed to find peace amongst each other... That itself was a miracle in his eyes... Lying on top of Vi's breasts while she gently stroked the top of his head... He silently thanked the heavens that this wasn't a dream... That he was actually here and she was as well...

_Two perfect nights... _

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: That about wraps it up for all these shenanigans that our favorite asshole monkey. Now it's time for the Act I finale... The Chaotic Third Battle! I'm sure a lot of you (davda) have been waiting politely for that and for those readers I say, thank you... For now it's time... **

**I want to personally thank my mate, and users GhostofKings, UnbiasedFriend, Davda and Waddlebuff for giving me their opinions on this story (I'm serious, Davda. Next chapter is the battle, I swear!). There's many more but I cannot remember their names off the top of my head. Sorry. It really helps me see what people find interesting and what people don't find interesting. And guys I know, less talking more fighting, I know! It's there! It's right around the corner! And with that corner comes more champions and characters... all I need to do is plan it out. But it's there, and that's the next thing you'll hear and see from me... I mean... unless by some freak accident, the Gods spawn a fire tornado directly on top of me but that's never gonna happen... I think...**

**You know the drill, thanks for taking the moment in reading/reviewing/criticizing this story, I cannot emphasize how much I appreciate it and as always, have a wonderful day! See you next chapter!**


	33. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 33: Eye of the Storm...**

* * *

"_**FUCK**_!" Jojo jolted upright... not only startling the Sheriff of Piltover and the Enforcer but himself as well it seemed... His wild eyes fixed onto the blank space at the opposite end of the wall as his mind worked feverishly to decipher what he had just seen... It was futile however, as all he remembered was the blinding sight of blazing orange and the single image of a large, bloodstained executioner ax...

Caitlyn, who had returned late last night stared quizzically at Arminian, slightly irritated that he had awoken her from her peaceful slumber but also concerned for his sudden outburst... if she could even call it that... Normally she would've spoken to acknowledge such an action, she realized however that it was inevitably pointless as his current state could be described as, "off". The way he continuously eyed the wall as he shivered even though the room was at a comfortable temperature...

Finally, Vi broke the silence. "Jojo, sweetheart... What the hell...?" She rubbed her eyes, throwing a quick glance at her alarm clock... 6:30...

Yet the Irrepressible Survivor didn't respond to her nor did it seem like he had even heard her... His body remained still much to point where he could've been categorized as a living statue...

"Hey..." Vi gently held his shoulder.

To everyone's surprise, Arminian flinched, better yet, jerked away from her as his bewildered gaze locked with her's... She was stunned by what she saw, for the first time since she met him... terror... And not like he had shown against the horror that is Baron Nashor... This... fear... was different... It ran deep... It ran true. She could tell... because she had experienced it before... Back when her partner was on the girder... because of him.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?!" She crawled to him, grabbing his wrists.

"Vi! Wait!" Caitlyn switched on her lamp, illuminating the room. "Night terrors..." She whispered hoarsely, gesturing her to back off.

Vi reluctantly listened, backing away from the large monkey. Gradually, the grip he had on the sheets loosened and his breathing steadied... However the knocking on the door didn't help the already unstable Arminian.

There was a pause... A brief one... before Caitlyn answered. "Who is it?"

"Summoner Task's Force, Miss Caitlyn." As expected, Vi groaned in annoyance almost immediately. "Is... Mister Arminian with you?"

The Sheriff exchanged looks with Vi before turning towards Arminian who had begun to stand up.

"Hey...! Jojo, what's wrong with you...?!" The Piltover Enforcer hissed.

She didn't expect him to shake his head. "Nothing. Sorry. Bad dream." He opened the door slowly. "I'm coming out!" He shouted, letting more light enter the room from the hall.

Several guards stood at the entrance, he noticed, each of them had their hands on their hips... where there weapons were hidden... "We'd like to have a few wo-"

"Yeah... yeah..." His voice was strange to Vi's ears... Almost wooden and forced. She knew something was different... But before she could proceed, he had disappeared.

They waited... listening for the sound of possible scuffling or grunts of struggling... They heard none... just the tapping of several individuals departing their door.

"Vi..." Caitlyn slid of her own bed.

"Stop." She sneered, hastily going for her drawer.

"Vi."

"Cut it out, Cait." She slipped into some jeans.

**"Vi."** The brunette said firmly.

"I get it!" Her drawer slammed shut while she tossed her large T-shirt at her bed, sliding on her bra and a white tank top. She intentionally avoided her partner's gaze. "The talk...? Earlier? I get it, Cait...! But he's in custody... not fucking Zaun, alright?"

"That's not what I mean!" Caitlyn folded her arms. "You know that isn't what I meant!"

"Look, just lemme handle it, alright...?! I just wanna see if he's not gonna... throw somebody through a door again, that's all..." She grabbed her signature red leather midriff jacket and headed out...

Caitlyn sighed in frustration, realizing her slumber would have to wait. "You and your extemporaneous attitude..." She muttered while taking off her pajamas.

* * *

**_"AHHRRGH...!" _**Helmer gasped... slowly pulling the arrow out his side... The excruciating sensation almost blackened his vision, but not before his anger settled in did his heart beat vigorously... fueling his mind. Around him, several freshly killed bodies... each wound telling a tale of how that unfortunate being left the earth. Then there was his horse... lying on her side, whining weakly as several arrows protruded from her legs and sides...

His breathing was heavy, and sporadic as he examined himself... hoping that his wound wasn't as severe as it felt... To his relief, it seemed not. Now remained the case of patching it up, should he not do so, would risk infection...

His horse whined again... this one even less pronounced as she hung onto the little life that was left. This moved Helmer, making the scout shift to her side, sitting on the wet grass and soil. He grunted here and there while wrapping his abdomen, taking into consideration of how he was going to get to the Institute now...

Now her breathing began to fade... He could hear it. Turning around, he grabbed his blade. Putting his free hand to his chest, and then to his horse's maw, he whispered, "Forgive me..."

Helmer plunged his blade into the animal's skull, ending her misery, but not his own... Doubt... He now doubted himself...

The golden-eyed scout initially believed he would be at the Institute and that by going there and killing him... It would bring both his cousin and himself peace... But after a whole day and nights worth of racing, doubt began to fester at the back of his mind, sparking many questions that he didn't have an answer to...

What would really happen if he got there? He had seen the giant wolf in action... To take down such a beast would be a miracle alone... A miracle that he knew he could not perform now after this wound... Surely he didn't truly believe that he could best that abomination... did he? In retrospect, he had let his desire for vengeance fuel his heart... Only now did he foresee the consequences for such an action...

He needed to keep moving... to keep the adrenaline flowing - to keep the blood pumping... But he just couldn't find the strength to do so... Racing since yesterday with barely any food or water... His body was failing him... The fatigue setting in...

"Erk..." Helmer grunted... the pain in his side felt so great he nearly believed he had punctured something important... His world fading to black supported this... Perhaps this was his end... Dead at the hands of several tribal barbarians. All because he wanted to avenge his own blood... He chuckled lightly, coughing and writhing as the pain pulsed all over his abdomen...

_You're right... Tero... I guess I am the fool..._

"Grr...k..!" He grunted, pushing himself back onto his feet... How long had he been moving? A day and a half maybe? He was close... He should be close... A couple of more hours and he'd reach the Institute...

... He just had to keep moving...

The golden-eyed scout then collapsed onto one knee, before falling onto his side...

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Arminian. I think we have all we need." The interrogator said, writing down something on his notepad.

"Yeah..." He absentmindedly answered, paying the guard no mind as he left. Even less to the Winter's Wrath sitting next to him...

The inevitable silence soon followed as Sejuani snuck glances at the large monkey only to find that he didn't seem to notice her... And if he did - he didn't care. For her, it was odd to see him like this - just "off". His blank expression supported this if not than the lack of resentment at her presence...

If she was being completely honest... she didn't even feel the need to haggle him as she always had, the incident still fresh in her mind. She was baffled... More than actually, perturbed... He always expressed bitter feelings for her, which she kindly took pleasure in... it was the fight that she loved... But now...

Now she was at a loss, he no longer showed any ire... and had willingly saved her when he had no real reason to... He didn't benefit from doing such an action... No rewards. No glorious prize.

She sucked in the air around her, gritting her teeth... This was driving her mad! Sitting here for hours alongside him with not a single word spoken between... It just made it worse. Made her wonder! She had to ask! To know why this individual would do something like this.

"What're you playin' at...?!" Her own voice startled her.

He hesitated... or she thought he did with the way his head turned ever so slightly in her direction, yet his eyes remained on the wall before them.

The unusual behavior would continue as Arminian slowly turned his head to her... Such eerieness would normally cause her to lash out on instinct to disrupt it but she found she could not.

The deep, cold stare. She'd seen it many times from her own people... Usually when something was taken from them... How was this any different...? Perhaps because she had never witnessed him do such a thing. That time in the cafeteria - the way he stared then... It was nothing compared to this. But it was the fact that he had saved her that lingered in the confines of her mind...

The whole situation was slightly overwhelming. Someone tried to gut her, Arminian had stepped in despite the obvious bitterness he had for her.

She didn't even notice that the guards had been observing them through the two-way mirror... He sensed it, catching the silhouettes of them with his watchful eyes, but like before, he didn't care... And so returned his gaze back to the featureless wall...

"I'm talkin' to you..." Her aggression, hollow and meaningless. Even she wasn't convinced of her own capability at this point. Yes, it was quite aggravating to try to get an answer out of him... but she wanted one...

She wanted an answer... something she knew she wouldn't achieve if she expressed her usual hostility, however embedded into her lifestyle it was...

But still... Arminian failed to acknowledge her... or he did and would rather ignore the situation. She didn't know which. The very thought riled her up in such a way that she wished he had let that summoner stab her... Then she wouldn't have to go through this banal idea... But she wasn't one to fret over the past and so she remained seated, staring at the large monkey while he too remained seated.

Minutes, moments, perhaps maybe even an hour had passed while she sat there, studying him. She didn't want to persist, to appear... weak, especially not to him... But she had to know why. Why someone like him would just risk himself like that for her... It ate at her in a sense...

Her mouth opened, only no words were formed. White sparks nicked at her arms and back as she summoned the mettle to persist... Even the pain in her bruised eye and lip subsided her as Sejuani focused...

"_Why_?" The single word/question loomed over them both, cracking the barrier of silence that enveloped the room.

Jojo shifted in his seat, enough to show that he had heard her, yet he refused to say anything on the matter.

This just made her more curious... "Why'd you do it?" She pressed on, getting closer the large monkey. She blinked after receiving no answer yet again from him. "Are you messed up in the head?" She almost flinched when she caught sight of him stiffening. The question, it was meant to be a serious one rather than an insulting one... At least, she meant it to be. But the longer he took to answer, the more irritable she became. Not only was he ignoring her, he also deemed her unworthy to acknowledge... Someone beneath him... and he had protected her?

She knew of only one type of individuals that received that treatment: Personal slaves.

"Answer me, you worthless pile of-"

"I don't know." Sejuani nearly froze. His voice echoing in her ears... "I just did. So... drop it." He said before returning back to his statued state.

The Winter's Wrath swallowed. How could she drop such a thing when he had willingly, and she couldn't express that enough, _willingly _sacrificed himself for her safety? The very idea was troubling... not to mention it ignited several new thoughts about him... each more concerning to her than the last...

And his response? To drop the matter completely? She gritted her teeth as she stared at him again.

_What are you...?_

* * *

The howling of the wind made her weary... Not due to the noise itself but because of what it dared to mask. Should an ambush lie ahead, they wouldn't be able to tell... So they decided it was best to stop for the night and lie low... as low as possible under the cover of darkness...

The enormous glacial wall protected them from most of the blizzard's wrath though the icy winds still found it's way to bite at her exposed flesh. It didn't matter however, her concern was for him, as the large wolf's warm body barricaded her from the bunt of that as well, effectively enclosing her between the wall and himself...

Her head lie near his heart, though she couldn't hear it, she could faintly feel it's rhythmic beating... and that was all she needed to know. She felt guilty, using his body heat to keep herself warm... it didn't help that ice had begun to form on the exposed side of his body either. But Fenris insisted on shielding her... something she found oddly comforting yet slightly disturbing...

"Fenris?" She spoke loudly. The incessant screaming of the winds blanketed any noise from them...

The large, gray wolf raised his head slightly to look down at her, it was apparent that he had been napping for a few minutes as he shifted sluggishly next to her.

"Are you alright?" This had been the eleventh time she had asked him since they stopped for the night, but it didn't bother him.

He yawned, letting his ears flatten and his maw widen before lazily looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" She asked again. Fenris snorted, licked the top of her hood, and laid his head back down. The mere action silenced her once more as she continued to lie on her side, huddling against the large wolf. Though her face was cold, her body was warm while she pressed her head closer into his torso. The prickly heat began to stretch from her nose to her cheeks, washing over her face.

Fenris raised his head, perking his ears up to listen for the slightest disturbance behind the howling winds... When he found none, he resumed resting his head. He had been doing this several times over the last hour or so, usually every ten minutes, give or take. However night began to fall upon the duo and as the area became darker, the frequency of his scanning had increased. It was in his instinct to do this. Predators were often active at night, something he learned from when he was just a cub...

"Fenris?" His ear twitched, jerking his head in the direction of his name. His glowing, gold eyes only saw flurries of snow and the sea of white. He then turned his head toward the Exile, but she remained still under his mane...

Fenris whined, bumping his head onto hers.

"Hmm? What is it?" Riven looked up, grabbing the handle of her blade by default. "Outlaws?" He whined again, dipping his head down lower. Riven blinked, still getting accustomed to his animalistic way of communicating...

... An idea flashed in her head.

"Be still. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, holding the sides of his maw. She then pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes...

Only nothing happened...

She remained there, holding his head to hers, focusing on... well, she didn't know exactly what she was trying to do... All she knew was that she had communicated with him like this before...

"Wait." She pulled her head back and looked him in his eyes...

... Nothing but a snort came from the wolf.

Riven blinked, letting only her breath escape from her frozen posture... She went over how she had quelled his anger and "spoke" to the beast the last two times... But when she tried, Fenris did not "speak".

"Speak to me." She ordered, grabbing the sides of his face. Fenris made a sort of half-growl, half-whining sound before snorting yet again. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Why are you not speaking?"

The large wolf huffed, letting his head dart in several different directions before settling back on her face... He didn't know how to explain that he was unable to "speak" with her... not because he refused to, or could not... but due to the fact that he did not know _how._ The last three incidents which ended with the Exile "talking" to him were something akin to an anomaly to his race...

Fenris himself was baffled greatly by such an action. Since his cub years, he was under the impression that only those with his blood, "beast blood" could ever hope to actually speak and converse with him... Yet he didn't smell a single drop of it in her...

"Fenris...!" She snapped her finger, causing the large wolf to flinch. "I apologize!" She said quickly, realizing that, even though he had human characteristics, he was still a wolf... "Is there something wrong?"

He couldn't explain it. Not in this form, not in his other form. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it... The bittersweet thought didn't come alone however... He couldn't speak because he lacked the ability to... He had lost that when he was a prisoner, subjected to the experiments and torture of a single, vile man... The same man that... killed her. Daciana was dead. Not actually in front of him.

... And she wasn't her... Riven wasn't Daciana. Yet he still followed her. For what reason, he was not entirely sure... He wanted to keep her safe, he knew that... Perhaps it was because of the way she reminded him of her...

**"Fenris." **His vision unblurred on the sight of Riven, head lying lower with her shoulders hunching ... A natural hostile stance... Her right gauntlet tightly gripping her broken blade. **"Why are you growling at me...?" **Her tone of voice... Almost a growl itself...

He didn't realize he had been growling while he was thinking... especially at her. He let out a whine, slowly bowing his head at her, showing his cooperation.

Riven blinked, hand still on handle, the other reached forward until it was a a foot away from his nose. He didn't even sniff it before brushing it with the top of his head...

She sighed... _Oh, Fenris... What am I to do with you...? _She thought to herself as she stroked the top of his head.

A wave of fear washed over him... He heard her speak, but was sure her mouth remained closed.

_Please..._

A chill... ran down her spine... Riven yanked her whole arm back as the large wolf sat there... Her heart began to beat wildly and her eyes doubled in size...

He sensed it and locked eyes with the Exile... Somehow...

_Please... Stay..._

* * *

It was impossible for him to focus, his thoughts piercing his mind as if they were daggers. The resulting headache just made him less tolerant and more prone to snapping as he walked through the busy halls. Several shoulder shoving and cursing out of summoners showed this... It was obvious that he couldn't give a rat's ass about them however as Jojo rounded the corner of the Champion's Quarters.

The moderate stinging pain that radiated from the lower right of his abdomen did not even bother the large monkey as he unintentionally shoved another summoner -"Watch it, asshole!"- aside. The S.T.F. medic assured him that such a wound had already begun to heal and that all he needed was some rest...

But it was unfortunate... because Jojo Arminian knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, not after last night with that dream...

"Douchebag!" Another summoner spat as Jojo bumped into her.

He tried recalling the events of it... But all he saw was the blazes of orange... Just orange everywhere... He'd swear he was going insane, but the little cracks and whips he heard made him flinch and jerk involuntarily...

Then... there was that horrible ax... It loomed over his eyes... Arminian clutched his head, an ear piercing ring could be heard throughout the hall...

Or was he the only one who could hear it...? That proved to be a more accurate answer as he noticed the several summoners walking to and fro didn't seem bothered by the sound...

"Hiya, partner!"

Wincing, before turning into a living statue, Arminian listened... awaiting for a possible explanation as to why he had heard Jinx's vivid, lively voice. Several explanations, including one where he reasoned he was dreaming again... That he was actually still at the medical bay and that the stab wound he retained was more serious than he had thought...

"Uh... down here, smarts." The Loose Cannon smiled. She was on the floor, right next to his door. An oddly bottle-shaped, medium-sized bag sat next to her.

Jojo sighed. "I'm not even going to ask why you're here..." He shoved his key into the lock.

"Weeeellll...! You're gonna know anyway!" She jumped up happily, much to his chagrin. "I came... haha..."

He raised his head to glance at his door, though in reality, he was actually processing her words.

"To see you!"

Jojo clicked and swung open his door. "Really...?" He answered in a mechanical tone.

"Uh... y-yeah!" This wasn't how she planned this exact scenario to go down. She expected him to be a lot more "alive". Not... _boring and sad..._

"You haven't learned from last time?" Was all he said before stepping into his room... He almost closed the door on her if she didn't stop it.

"Hey, now!" Jinx blurted out. This was definitely not how she planned this. "I thought we could hang out?"

There was a moment of silence as he remained facing forward... "You thought wrong." He replied coldly before slowly closing his door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She stopped him again.

**"What, Jinx?!" **The large monkey growled lowly, making her jolt. Her widened, pink-colored eyes met his narrowed burning ones. She could feel his ire emitting from them...

"I... I brought some special alcohol..." Reaching into her plastic bag, she revealed it's contents or... _content _to be a single, dark blue, glass bottle...

"Right... And I'm supposed to just let you in cause you have alcohol?" He shook his head.

"Um... Yes?" She grinned halfheartedly, silently wishing he would.

"Jinx. No offense. But I don't want to hang out with you..." He sighed. Her countenance softened, with a hint of pain showing as well. "I don't want to hang out with anyone really... I kinda want to be alone with my thoughts..." And with that he proceeded to shut his door...

"Please..?" He paused...

"What...?"

"Can I come in, please...?" She repeated. Once again Jojo didn't know how to process this... This was the second time her personality "switched" on him.

"Why? You have your own room." The aggravation in his tone - he didn't mean it to be so pronounced. But he wasn't in the mood for her... He even managed to avoid Vi and Caitlyn as he exited the Headquarters, however difficult it may have been.

Jinx swallowed... "Not really, no..."

"The fuck are you talking about?" He grunted.

"They took it." She practically whispered.

"What...?! Who?!" Jojo growled, stepping close to her.

Jinx didn't move, seemingly paralyzed - not by fear, but by aggression. In a way, it riled her up. Just like when they were on the roof together. He didn't notice the way her eyes flickered all over him, or how her cheeks flushed as he got closer.

"Who... took your room...?" He stepped out of his room, shooting a glance down the hall, hoping to find the culprit.

"Uh.. I... " She inhaled softly. "They're still tryin' to find out who stole from me... And with those summoners movin' in an' out of my room... The guys up... _there..._" She gestured upwards. He assumed she meant the Elder Summoners. "Think it's better if I crash with somebody else." The word "else" lingered in the air...

"And you chose me...?"

"Well..." She fiddled with her thumbs. "No one else wants to..."

"Uh huh..." He rearranged his jaw. "Now let me tell you _why _I'm a bad choice..."

"Oh c'mon, partner! I said I was sorry!" She held the bottle with both hands.

"No...! You didn't! And it's not about that!"

"Really?! I... coulda sworn I did..."

"No... You didn't."

"Aw... C'mon! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm just not used to this!" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?"

"This. All... _this._ So can I please come in?" She said quickly.

Jojo groaned. "Why?"

She hesitated to reply or even move... Jinx looked around... To say she was uncomfortable discussing her problems out here was an understatement...

... To call that the fact that this wasn't going according to plan - an understatement - was also a MASSIVE understatement as well...

"Can't you stay somewhere else?"

"N-no." She bit down on her tongue to suppress her anger. Why couldn't he have just invited her in? She asked like he demanded.

"Really...? They don't have another place for you to stay?"

"No... It's also not just that-"

He sighed. "Then why, Jinx?"

"Cause... cause I just came from jail, alright...?!" She mumbled.

He blinked. "What does that have to do-"

"I don't have a room. I want some cheerin' up... and you're the only one I..." Her speech faltered. He cocked his brow. "I just feel better around you... Okay?"

"Wha-?"

"That night... I just feel better when I'm around you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?!" The Loose Cannon's vulnerable self began to seep out. "I got nowhere to sleep an' I'm practically _beggin' _you for a place to stay...! I said I was sorry and I wasted money to buy you _t__his!_" What the hell do ya want me to do?! Get on my k- Mmph!?"

**"Stop." **He covered her mouth while breathing heavily. It seemed he had begun to reach his peak too. He didn't NEED any of this! The battle was tomorrow! He had a horrible recollection of his past, Grey was still missing in action, he got stabbed, and now Jinx wanted to sleep in to his room...

Part of him wanted to just slam the door in her face... Just to be done with it... But the thought of her sleeping in the halls... or the cafeteria... or maybe even outside deterred that choice...

As if the gods themselves decided for him, a loud crackle boomed through his room and the halls... He turned his head to his window... Rain. Gazing back at her, he cracked his jaw...

A single question slithered into his mind... One that made him sick...

...what if Vi found out...?

The mere thought made him want to reject her pleading... But his other side knew that... despite her quirks and idiosyncrasies, Jinx hadn't done anything... "weird" with him... Nothing involving stripping or witnessing each other's nude bodies... Which - if he was being honest - was surprising considering how little clothing she sported... or how blunt she was... He half expected her drunken self to start becoming a little... wild. But she didn't... they had a few drinks, shot a few bottles and she offered him advice... The whole thing befuddled him at most... but was also sort of relieving... that Jinx, ironically, wasn't that type of person... Oh, how ironic indeed.

"... I fucking hate myself..." He muttered. Jinx glanced at him sideways. "Fine..."

Her eyes lit up brighter than any of the fireworks she had ever set off. "Really?!"

"Yeah... But there's gonna be some rules when you do." He folded his arms.

She tilted her head, thoughts wandering asunder... "Rules?"

"Yeah. One: You listen to me, alright? Whatever I say, goes, got it?"

"UM..." Those orbs of her doubled in size. At the same time, she could feel a wave of warmth pulsing from her chest... and so bit her lip. "What exactly do you mean by that, partner...? I'm not gonna be your slave... am I...?"

Arminian, oblivious to others as always, simply responded. "No. I can't remember everything but there are some things I am just not gonna let you do around me... alright? So if I tell you to put the gun away... Put. The. Fucking. Gun. Away."

"Whatever ya want~" She grinned happily.

"Two: If you should ever feel comfortable to the point where you think walking around the room naked is a good idea - don't." He says, eyeing her up and down one last time before getting out her way.

That fuzzy feeling only grew in intensity... even her pupils dilated... "Whaddya talkin' about?! Ya think I want _you_ to see my naked booty?" She asked coyly, shooting him a smirk while at it.

Again, the stressed out Jojo didn't catch it. "Booty? Ugh... Whatever. Just telling you right now." Another awkward pause...

"Do ya still wanna drink?" She offered him the bottle.

He cautiously inspected it before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, fine. Grab a glass." Jinx trotted in. Jojo took one last glance out the door before closing it lightly as to not attract attention. Though his demeanor resembled a state of calm, collectiveness... He actually felt the complete opposite of that... But it was done and Jinx was here... A decision he was sure would later come to bite his ass...

Or maybe it wouldn't... He wasn't sleeping with her, or flirting with her. He was simply offering a friend (at least she considered him as a friend... It was a bit more complicated) a safe haven... What could go wrong...?

"... A lot..." Jojo Arminian grumbled under his breath as Jinx poured herself and him a shot. "... A fucking lot... Gods... I hate myself..."

"Here ya go, partner!" Straight of Zaun!" She handed him his glass. They both sat down on the floor, next to his bed.

"Stop calling me 'partner', too. Say my name, damn it."

She almost chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Okay... _JoJo._"

Scrunching up his face in annoyance, he downed the shot in one go, shaking his head as the cool and spicy liquid massaged it's way down his throat into his chest. He then stuck his glass back at her. "Hit me."

"Heh heh~! Drunkard~!" She giggled.

"I just let you in. Fucking hit me."

"Oookay~! But Imma warn ya... This is some pretty strong stuff...!" She refilled his glass. "It could knock ya on your ass!"

"I got shot in the fucking eye..." He objected.

"Mmm!" She licked her lips as she swallowed her take. "You got shot in your eye?!"

"**Hah!**" The Irrepressible Survivor growled as the second shot warmed his throat and chest... He could feel a slight tingle inside him. "Right in my fucking eye...!" He pointed to his right sapphire colored orb. Jinx could feel her face flush again... but she knew she wasn't drunk yet...

"Holy crap! Did it hurt...?"

"Hit me again and I'll tell ya...!" Jojo huffed. She obeyed. This time as the third shot made it's way down, he could feel himself becoming less... heated and more relaxed... even forgetting the nightmare he had earlier...

"So did it...?"

"Kinda..." He shrugged. "Bullet lodged in my eye and shit..."

"Bleh...! How'd they get it out?" She downed her second.

He held up his glass again, causing her to roll her eyes now. "Alcoholic~!" She said playfully.

"Yeah, well deal with it." He downed his fourth, taking note of the blurred edges on his peripherals. "They didn't get it out, my eye... pushed it out."

"Oh! Yuck!" She poured herself a third one, pouring him a fifth shot after. "How?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'how'?" Jojo's swiveled his drink, letting the previous ones settle him down. "It just popped out."

"Pop pop!" Jinx laughed.

"Yeah... That was the day I showed up in your cell..." He accidentally blurted out. Her smile quickly faded as did her energetic manner. "I'm sorry."

The sky-blue haired girl breathed steadily before shaking her head. "Nah. It's cool, partner."

"Alright..." He sipped his fifth glass quietly, letting the air of awkwardness set in.

"... Thanks..." She murmured.

"... You said that already."

"Thank you anyway..." She said, averting his gaze.

"Mhmm..." The cool liquid kissed his lips and he leaned back against the furnish of his bed. It may have been the alcohol in his system but he wanted to comfort her again and so gently gripped her shoulder... "You alright?" He asked softly.

Jinx let out a light, involuntary gasp at his touch. He furrowed a brow at her reaction, but shrugged and took another sip from his beverage.

Meanwhile, the Loose Cannon ogled at him in such an off putting way that it would've normally incited questionable thoughts, should a random individual be there to witness it... However, there was no random individual... only a buzzed large monkey and a tipsy street punk girl...

"Fwhew!" He panted as he finished his glass, nearly dropping it on his carpet... "Shit... These snuck up on me!" Lying his head back on the bed, he took a moment to breathe deeply and regain his composure.

She swallowed, feeling incredibly hot due to one part blushing and another, tipsiness.

"You know what...? I like drinkin'." Jojo sighed with relief.

"Um... Me too...?"

"I don't see what's the problem with it... No one's getting' hurt, everything's fine..."

She stared giggling... It was only slight at first but evolved after a few seconds.

"What's so funny?" His eyes narrowed.

"Hah hah! You are!" She replied, her giggling was now full blown laughter at this point.

"And _whyyy... _am I so funny, _Jinx_?"

"Cause- hahahah! The face ya make when you're mad! Eheehee!" She fell on her back, holding her sides with her legs high in the air.

Jojo blinked before turning his head away from her... "That's my normal face..." He protested quietly...

"Ahhh..." Her laughter subsiding, Jinx sat up and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, worrywart. I think it's cute."

His drunken mind didn't register the obvious compliment. "You're weird."

"Actually, I'm crazy. Got a doctor's note." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I believe you... I guess I'm insane just for letting' ya in..." He slurred.

"I said thank you! What more do ya want from me?"

"Some food would be nice..." He pointed toward his fridge.

Jinx gave him a wry grin. "I thought ya said I wasn't your slave."

"You're not." He burped. "But ya owe me one so... Chop, chop!"

"Imma let that one slide cause you're drunk..." She glided to his fridge, pulling out a loaf of bread and some sandwich meat.

"I don't want a sandwich..."

"I wasn't makin' ya one." She said with a smug grin on her lips.

Jojo struggled to gain his footing, his limbs refusing to cooperate with him. Now he was beginning to regret that sexy blue bottle... It didn't seem as enticing now... Though he could admit, if he wasn't intoxicated, he forgot his dream.

"Jeez... An' to think I was bein' a good guy by letting' you in." He muttered as he grabbed an apple out of his fridge, nearly knocking a small container of food while at it.

She tilted her head, her face warped into an awry expression. "Say, partner..."

"Cho-cho!" He bit into his apple.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Didn't I make this?" She pouted, holding said container up in the air.

"Sure as hell weren't me... I don't -ook." Letting out a hiccup, he chewed his fruit.

"Ya kept it?"

Silence... His eyes flickered onto the door momentarily, as if someone was out there listening. "Didn't want it to waste... Plus it was kinda _good_..."

The only way she could describe how she felt right now was with one word: moonstruck.

"Ya... You liked it...?" She breathed.

"Yah... I was actually gonna eat some tonight... Then this crazy girl knocked on my door and asked of she could stay the night." He chuckled softly.

"Oh..." Jinx found it difficult to relax, that and her heart pounded furiously inside her chest...

"Speakin' of, I gotta ask. How long are ya stayin' again?"

"Uh... I d-dunno. They said it might be better if I found a roommate to crash with."

"Oh. Well ya can't stay here for long..." He exhaled roughly. "Shit... That drink is kickin' my sorry ass."

The warm feeling in her chest was suddenly replaced with a shiver down her back... "W-why not?"

The drunk Irrepressible Survivor, clearly desensitized by alcohol, simply did not catch the overall mood of the scenario... Oh, how she wished he did. "Because!" He slurred. "I dun want my girlfriend and ya ta kill each other! That'd _suck!_"

A dagger to her chest. Jinx's blood ran cold. "What..."

_Who could he possibly-?!_

Her breaths sharpened with intensity... She knew who...

"You mean _**Vi**_**_?_**" Her name slithered off her tongue with such hate... Such contempt...

Jojo blinked... finally grasping the edge of the situation... He realized the dramatic shift in her demeanor... yet failed to understand what he had said... He was drunk after all.

"Uh... The uh..." Stumbling over his words, his good, buzzy feeling began to disappear.

"Eh... I don't care about her." Jinx suddenly said.

"W-what?" His wild eyes fixed onto her.

"I don't care about her." She said again, this time more cheerful.

"Are... you sure...?" His head began to throb... A dull pain at the back of his skull... Something didn't feel right...

"Yeah! So what if she's your girl, y'know? We're buds! That kinda stuff doesn't bother me. I really just need a place to stay, see? I'll be out ya hair if she ever comes around if ya want." She began to empty the container of stew into a small pot before tossing it in the sink... Though from his angle, he didn't see that her "toss" was more of a throw.

"Oh...! That wurks! Alright...!" He nodded feverishly. "Thanks! Ya had me worried there..!" The buzzy feeling returned along with his joy.

"Yeah, yeah, well y'know... "

Every cell in her body screamed with anguish... Yearning to break free... Unfortunately... he fell for her facade... That everything was fine and that Jinx, the Loose Cannon, truly did not care that he had became close with Vi, the Piltover Enforcer.

"Ya hungry?" She asked pleasantly, although her eyes remained on the stew.

"Pfft... Starvin'...!" He tossed the apple core into his garbage can.

"Lemme fix ya one, partner..." Jinx exhaled slowly... speaking through gritted teeth... If only Jojo Arminian noticed... realized... the severity of the situation... If only he remembered...

... Hell hath no fury...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: I know, I know this was supposed to be the battle but if you've noticed the note I left behind... Well then yeah, you know why this chapter doesn't have the battle... It's all good though...**

**Thanks for being patient with me in this guys, really... Thanks... The battle is right there in the next chapter, so if you'll excuse me... I'm off to get back to it...**

**As always, I appreciate everyone's opinions, good and bad and remember, have a wonderful day!**


	34. Helldiver

**Chapter 34: Helldiver...**

* * *

King stood idly next to the pedestal, having a clear view of the front door and most of the room. From where he stood, he could see the circular table that he would later be seated along with four other Overseers and the Arch-Summoner himself... Where he stood was were the representatives would be seated and the opposite side of the room, where the _other _representatives would sit.

He glanced at the beautifully designed chandelier perched over the roundtable. To any normal individual, it's use would be obvious... To illuminate the Overseers as all the other lights in the room dimmed...

King knew otherwise however that the silver ornament had many other uses... which increased exponentially depending on one's knowledge of spells...

Knowing this, he smirked, recalling fond moments of practicing some with Grey...

... And now he was here representing him.

_"King." _A female's voice, riddled with hate and venom... but the blond summoner merely grinned.

"Xanan." He swiveled on his foot and leaned on the pedestal calmly. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"You know damn well what I would like to _discuss_." Her bright, amethyst colored eyes pierced his very core. Yet King remained cool in her presence, knowing that more furious she became, the less logical she would act.

"Hmm... I may be incorrect but based on your demeanor and your presence here, I want to say... you've finally came to your senses and would like to join the right side?" His smiled deepened.

"You're a fool to represent one as corrupt as him, King. As if your hypocrisy wasn't enough."

His smile faded... "Corrupt? Hypocrisy?" He stood up before walking close to her, taking a stand a few inches from her.

Xanan was a very short woman compared to such as Nate. Even more so against someone such as King. His head was a whole two feet higher than hers! But she wasn't in the least bit intimidated by him... which was appropriate due to the fact that King wasn't trying to intimidate her...

He was in fact standing up for Grey., who couldn't be here to defend himself. "Very odd choice of words from someone like you, **Xanan...**" He sneered. "Perhaps we should just skip the theatrics and call this what it really is..."

"And what would that be, **King?**" She tilted her head, letting some of her black hair slide over her right eye. "Blatant disregard for rules for the self-promotion of associates and self?"

"Again. Odd words coming from you. I dare ask, the grant proposal you received, did you really use all of it on the Champion's Protection Act like you claimed? Or did you said aside some for Miralda, Talsa and yourself?" He asked, flicking his brows at her.

A nasty scowl appeared on her face. "How dare you insinuate such things!"

"What things?" King countered innocently. "I wasn't insinuating anything but your lack of honesty and your... What did you call it? A blatant disregard for rules for the self-promotion of associates and self?"

She bit her lip in contempt.

"I do not understand what you are talking about, Xanan... But I must ask you keep your fits of outrage under control... What would the summoners think if they're beloved Xanan let's her anger rule over her decisions. You remember what became of ex-Summoner Ghost..."

"Yes. The same thing that's happening with Summoner Grey."

"Bah." King sighed in annoyance. "Is that all you came to say to me? To insult not only my colleague and I, but our intentions as well? If so, then this conversation has concluded." He turned around to walk away.

"You know you're wrong, King!" She called behind his back. "He's guilty and you know it!"

"We shall see!" He combatted and with that, walked down from the seats to the main floor.

Several summoners had been occupying it, either idly chatting amongst each other or patiently awaiting for the trial to begin. King was met a few greetings here and there as he passed by. Scanning the crowd, he instantly could see just who would be his allies and who wouldn't be... especially since some of them began to quarrel at the center of the floor... As an Overseer, he would've normally enlisted a few of the S.T.F. guards' aid to quell such an incident had not the guards also been involved...

"Ahgh! If this keeps going, we're gonna have a b-bloody riot on our hands!" A male exclaimed behind him.

King whirled around. The man was incredibly large, and muscular to boot. King was above average in terms of stature and physique. But this man was comparable to the likes of Garen, the Might of Demacia or Darius, the Hand of Noxus in terms of physique... Which made King wonder how this same man was actually very timid. "Ah. Doyle. Nice to see you." He shook the large, towering man's hand.

"Likewise, King. This turned out to be q-quite the event, huh..?"

Both Overseers observed the dispute, which was gradually dissolving into a skirmish. Some guards began pushing back another group of guards.

"It's a good thing you pushed for a meeting today..."

"Indeed. Though I'm not entirely sure if it helped... and now they're fighting..." King sighed as the two groups of summoners began scuffling with each other.

"Careful, King... R-remember to use moderate strength disable spells..."

"Hmm? What?"

"Wha- The riot...! We have to stop the riot, King...!"

The blond summoner held up his hand, making the large Overseer pause. "Don't." He then gestured nonchalantly toward several more guards... "This... will further advocate our case."

Doyle watched anxiously as the officers that approached the scene didn't bother to diffuse the situation but rather entered the fray... "But... some bloke could get h-hurt!"

"Eh... no one's taking out a weapon." King yawned. "They're just letting off some steam. Giving the current situation, it's probably best if we didn't either." He nodded towards two figures, both stood where he once stood, looking down at him and Doyle.

"Is that...?"

"Yep. Xanan... and it looks like Talsa is here as well."

"T-Talsa is here?" Doyle gulped.

"Dammit, man, do not back down now...!"

"K-King... I-I'm not sure if I'm up for this...!" The gentle giant breathed.

King could never get used to Doyle's meekness... "Do not let her get to you, Doyle. Remember, the chain is only as strong as it's weakest link."

"That doesn't help me...!"

"Keep your head, you lovable giant..." King sighed, keeping an eye on Overseer Xanan.

"I'm sorry, King...! It's... It's just those eyes of hers... She's bloody mad, I reckon...!"

"Not really. Talsa is just... _special._" He said with great disinterest. His attentive mind nearly cost him as a few more summoners almost crashed into him.

"Oh, Nate! **Nate!**" An elderly summoner almost skipped by him.

"Ah, Miss Basil." King gave her a warming smile. "Still at it with Natey, it seems."

"King! It's so good to see you! " She gave him a loving hug. "Oh dear! I must ask, my dear boy, how long has it been since you've seen a barber?" Her soft, aged hands gently cupped his lower jaw as she inspected the stubble he had grown and the shaggy hair that peeked out from under his hood.

"Uh... If I recall correctly, Miss, about a month ago, from you."

"I daresay it's about time for another appointment, don't you think?"

King let out a half-hearted smile. "Uh, Miss? May we discuss this another time?" He waved at the impending riot. "I believe your granddaughter has just broken some unfortunate summoner's nose."

All three summoners looked over towards the chaos... Nate had indeed punched a summoner square in his face, resulting in a surprising amount of blood to explode from the man's nostrils. In the ensuing bedlam, none of the summoners noticed that the main doors to the room had swung open, and that the Arch-Summoner himself had entered the room.

His elegant walking and casual humming went unnoticed amongst the raging sea of summoners... The two bodyguards that stood on each side of him, redirected or rather _shoved _any individual that stumbled his way as to ensure the Arch-Summoner went unharmed...

Finally, he approached the roundtable...taking the first seat he touched and awaiting patiently for the skirmish to settle down...

It was frightening, King would admit, as he watched summoner after summoner cease their cursing and thrashing once their eyes met with Sage, who sat there, softly humming a fine tune to himself. Even his guards appeared peculiar as they stood there, unmoved by the entropy surrounding them...

It was when there was but a few summoners rolling around on the floor is when Sage softly cleared his throat, catching their attention, and stopping their fight.

King swore he heard someone drop a coin out in the main hall, it was that quiet...

"Have you all relieved all - if not - most of your pent up frustration?" He asked out loud. No one said anything. "Wonderful. Shall we begin?" He waved his bodyguards off, who then took their new spots by the main doors. "Overseers." He kindly gestured to the table as all five of them took their seats.

King inhaled deeply as he could feel multiple eyes on him, especially Xanan as she sat directly opposite to him. He wasn't scared or unnerved by it, no... He was actually quite annoyed at her. Even more so after her words were burned fresh into his mind. Oh, how King would've loved nothing more than to bring her down a notch or two... and if everything went according to plan... She would be...

The lights in the room dimmed gradually... Oddly enough, it did so at the signal of the Arch-Summoner's raised palm. The more it closed the darker it became... It was as if the entire room was controlled by Sage... and knowing the Arch-Summoner, it was a plausible theory...

"Now." Sage spoke. His deep, patriarchal voice, bouncing from wall to wall. "I assume you all know why we are here... Therefore, wouldn't it be more prudent to skip the formalities?" He asked.

King and Doyle gave each other mixed glances before nodding at the Arch-Summoner. The other three mirrored their actions.

"Splendid." He waved his hand through the air. Faint, strands of blue trailed behind his wrinkled fingers, somersaulting through the air in the middle of all six summoners. "Ladies. Gentlemen. I've called forth this meeting to discuss of a dire situation that dares to threaten our unification as a community and as a nation."

Silence...

"I am talking of course, of Summoner Grey."

Mutters, incoherent whispers and a curse or two... King inhaled deeply again... he could hear those summoners questioning his friend's morals, slandering his well-earned reputation...

... All the more reason to hold such contempt for Summoner Xanan...

"As we all know by now, the name Grey means something to every summoner here."

"Damn right!" King could hear Nate shout, followed by a few enthusiastic whoops and Basil shushing them up.

Sage remained calm, letting the young summoners have their moment. When they quieted down, he resumed... "To some, Grey represents something they wish to become themselves, an idol of sort... To others, Grey is a nuisance whose persistent demeanor and near arbitrary position has finally gotten out of hand..."

More mutters... More whispers...

"Which now leads us to this moment..." He looked around at the Overseers. "Grigori Grey has been charged with aggravated assault and battery, resisting arrest, and assault on an officer..."

King could feel his nerves stand... _They changed it?!_

"At least, one-half of you all agree... The _other _half however say different... Who would like to speak first?"

King looked at Doyle who averted his eyes... He then eyed Xanan, who met his challenge and cleared her throat.

"Ah, Overseer Xanan. Please begin."

"Yes. Thank you, Arch-Summoner." She folded her hands, letting her uncovered eye flicker onto King's own. "As most of us already know, Summoner Grey has shown considerable merit when it came to protecting the citizens of the Institute, and upholding the law... His name is usually said with warmth and endearment... But what if that same idol betrays his own morals and something more...? The trust of thousands and thousands of summoners."

"Formal protest." King blurted out.

"On what grounds?" Sage asked.

"Her claim is riddled with theatrics, Arch-Summoner." He kept his eyes off of her, knowing full well what she was doing.

"I see. Xanan?" The elder summoner folded his hands together.

"Of course, Arch-Summoner. My apologies." Her uncovered eye lingered for a moment on the blond summoner, who remained collected, looking down at the table. "Summoner Grigori Nicholas Grey..." She paused now, noticing King shift slightly. In the stands, several summomers on Grey's side sneered and scowled. One could even hear Nate curse -"Disrespectful whore...!"-.

"- has committed a crime. Will it not be unjust to pardon him because of something such as his reputation? Should he not receive fair treatment for breaking the law?"

Clapping... from her side of the room. Sage nodded and waved for the crowd to silence. He then rested his chin on his folded hands, giving her words consideration...

Meanwhile, King remained still and quiet. Inside however... he loathed Xanan now... especially after masking her true intentions with claims of morality... He knew better than to retort though... His turn was coming.

"I certainly understand your point, my dear girl. I certainly do." His weary eyes shifted to King and Doyle, then they rested on Miralda and Talsa. "I presume that the both of you agree with this?"

They nodded in unison.

"I see. King, would you like to speak?"

He stood up, refocusing his gaze past Xanan towards the crowd of fifty behind her... His brow twitched at the sight of their contempt faces all staring daggers at him...

"Thank you, Arch-Summoner." He glanced back at the crowd of fifty behind him now. Nate gave him a thumbs up. Some other summoners also gave him reassuring nods and small whoops.

"Summoners." Arch-Summoner Sage raised his hand. "Continue, King."

"As Overseer Xanan here has already stated, Summoner Grey certainly attained quite the reputation due to his actions and achievements... And I do not disagree with her words... If Grey is guilty, then by right, should be charged as so... However, my counterpoint to that would be that he should be proven guilty _first._" He clapped his hands together, taking subtle pleasure out of the wrathful look out of Xanan's and Miralda's face.

"Formal protest!" She growled.

"On what grounds-"

"Summoner Grey was proven guilty the moment he assaulted those guards. He is showing favoritism."

King frowned. "I am not. Am I, Arch-Summoner?"

"Hmm... It is too earlier to render judgment. Perhaps recant that for now, Xanan?"

She gave King a rather hateful stare. "Very well."

"Thank you. King?"

"Yes. Thank you. You do have a logical point, Xanan, undoubtedly." He let his eyes linger on hers... A thinly veiled taunt... "Although, Summoner Grey has proven himself to be an honorable and trustworthy officer. In fact... I do recall several commendations you yourself have made." He inhaled softly, pleased with that statement. "I have the papers if you care to see them, Arch Summoner." King added. "Anyhow, with this in mind, I do not believe that Summoner Grey - the very same Summoner Grey - would ever assault another without a logical and good reason."

Nobody made a sound...

"Eyewitnesses say that two officers - officers in our organization - were seen entering Summoner Grey's room just before he assaulted them." King sat back down, satisfied.

"Thank you, King. Miralda, would you like to speak?"

"Yes, they were there to question Summoner Grey." She spat. Xanan smirked.

"So you say, but I do not believe they had a warrant, or permission to enter his room for that matter..." He immediately retorted.

A few "yeah's!" and remarks of approval followed his statement, inciting another wave from the Arch-Summoner.

"Be that as it may, Overseer King. Do you think that to be a good reason to attack them?" She tilted her head, uncovering her other amethyst colored eye. "Do you truly believe that such an action should be punishable by assaulting and severely wounding officers?"

King narrowed his eyes again, recalling the true reason why Grey had severely hurt them...

_"... they had hinted to bring about harm to Luxanna... I... became enraged at the thought and lost control... A mistake on my part..."_

_Cowards... _He nearly hissed, but remembered where he was, and kept calm. "Severely wound?" He raised a brow.

"He fractured their arms...!" She barked. "Both officers are currently recovering at the med bay for the past few days!" Now her side let off it's cheers... "Furthermore, if Summoner Grey and his actions are justifiable by law, then where is he? Wouldn't the 'honorable' Summoner Grey explain his actions instead of running?"

Sage did not stop them, instead taking the opportunity to observe.

King's nostrils flared. "Your mocking is just further evidence of your blatant hatred for him...! To call him a coward for not being here but knowing that at a moment's notice, you'll detain and haul him off towards the cell is a worthy of the insult twofold!"

"But if he is innocent, should it not matter to him?! To swear allegiance and uphold the law, but run from it from a... _misunderstanding_ as several seem to call it? Yet, here he remains absent instead of answering for his crimes!"

More whoops and cheers, followed by threats and taunts from the opposing side.

"Regardless of who is right or wrong, running away only made Summoner Grey look more and more guilty... and definitely not honorable..."

"You are mistaken." Everyone whirled towards the main entrance. Their gaped mouths and stunned looks as a black-robed summoner with pure white hair crept forward from the guards, who shivered and drew their weapons.

"What the-?! **_Grey?!_**" Said many summoners from all around the room.

King stared, wide eyed and speechless... As his friend paused near the center of the room, his white hair spotlighting him even more than his dramatic entrance... This wasn't in the plan... Not at all... To show up in the middle of this meeting, wanted no less... This was NOT part of their plan...

"Arch-Summoner." Grey bowed at the slightly perplexed, slightly amused Sage. "Overseers."

"Grey..." Sage spoke. His voice, stern but soft. His eyes, locked onto the approaching summoner... observing his posture... Determining his intentions...

"O-officers!" Xanan pointed at Grey. "Arrest that man!" Several S.T.F. members on her side stood up, their hands, either illuminating with magic or holding a weapon.

"Oi! You can fucking try!" Nate roared from across the room. On cue, many summoners on her side stood up, ready to defend the white-haired male. He pulled his hood over his head and moved his right food forward, making sure to keep an eye on the officers edging down the stands on his left. Meanwhile, in his peripherals, Nate and another group began approaching from his right...

But when they all reached the floor, neither one of them moved an inch... For Grey stood between them all... The aforementioned silence beckoned to them, taunting... Egging one summoner to light the spark that would lead into the eruption... But it was silence... the type of silence that would suck the air right out of their lungs...

"I must warn you all..." The white-haired summoner spoke without turning his gaze from Sage. "It was not my intention to cause a riot, nor was it my intention to be here... Arch Summoner." Grey raised his head slightly. "I have discovered some disturbing news and wish to relay that information directly to you."

Sage blinked, letting his watchful eyes scan every inch of Grey's countenance as if one small involuntary twitch could signify the falseness in his statement. Truthfully however, he knew Grey wasn't lying, having known the boy since he had first arrived at the Institute's gates... He could tell... There was something special about Grey... Something unique that portrayed his own reasoning or motives before he could even speak.

"Very bold of you to do this, Grey." His stern demeanor froze everyone in the room but the man he spoke to.

"Apologies, Arch-Summoner. But this information affects not only me, but you, the Summoner's Task Force, and the vast majority of the Institute."

"Yes. But surely you would have found a better way to inform me than to interrupt an emergency meeting discussing your supposed betrayal... Wouldn't you say so?" He cocked his wrinkled brow. One final test.

"I would. To be fair, Arch-Summoner, I have not received treatment for quite some time. The resulting side effects have distorted my ability to think and plan correctly... However, I know who I still am, and I know what I must do."

"Very well." He folded his hands in his sleeves. "What is this news you speak of?"

"Father, you cannot be serious!" Xanan cried, but silenced when Sage gave her a rather blank look.

"One of our fairly recent champions has been targeted. An assassin has infiltrated our humble abode to put an end to him. Him, of course, being Arminian, the Irrepressible Survivor."

"Oh?" Sage rested his chin on his folded hands. "What evidence have you acquired that supports this?"

Grey held up his hands. "The evidence lies in the interior of my robe. I am reaching for it." He steadily reached into his black robe and pulled out a few documents. "In my hand are files. These files contain records of every incident that has happened these past several days, but more importantly, these files show the correlation between each incident." He held them in front of him.

Sage nodded and outstretched his hand. Grey cautiously handed him the papers as to not provoke the already skittish guards and officers... Whereas... the Arch-Summoner seemed to give each document a once over before setting them down behind him, his gaze returning back onto Grey. The summoner himself, nodded once before standing straight, awaiting a response.

"Hmm... You have shown me what I already know, Grey. But I'd be fool to presume this is all that you have to offer."

"Not a fool, Arch-Summoner. I am merely, as they say, 'double-checking'. Keeping those incidents in mind, I ask. Is it not peculiar that every incident ends with a crime scene riddled with the corpses of similar individuals? Individuals." Grey let that word linger in the air. "That all appear to have been born of the same covenant."

The crowds of summoners exchanged puzzled glances, only King and Sage focused on Grey.

"The Forgotten." He said. "What appeared to me as a simple, ignorant - dare I say, _amateur _\- band of lawless individuals, who sought nothing short of fortunes, has now shown themselves to be a potential threat against this very Institute."

A scoff, emitting from the throats of Xanan and a few of her followers. More soon to be followed as Grey smiled pleasantly at her.

"There you have it, Arch-Summoner." She scowled. "The... _criminal _wishes not to be arrested, but to blame recent events on his actions as to avoid punishment."

"Oh, but I would not dare dream of letting my crimes go unpunished." He smiled even more. "As a matter of fact... Overseer King-" He held out his wrists. "I willingly detain myself in exchange for the simple request to finish presenting my findings... undisturbed." His black eyes darted toward Xanan.

"Why not allow me?" She stepped forward and was met with resounding growls and curses from Nate's side of the room.

But Grey nodded, flashing a small look towards King, who still had difficulty hiding his shock at the situation. "Very well. Am I to be granted closure?" He looked towards Sage.

"You are. I caution you, Xanan. In your haste, do not accidentely harm the boy."

Xanan did her best to contain her fury at the command, an action that wouldn't go unnoticed by her father and Grey. "Yes... Arch-Summoner..." She bound his hands behind his back, holding them there for but a moment, her own hands trembling with rage.

"Your anger is understandable." A small gasp as Grey spoke soft enough just for her and her only to hear. "I have always said you are one of the good ones, who know what is truly morally right... But I beg of another request, one for your ears only."

She swallowed. "And what... would you have me do...?"

"...Listen..." He cleared his throat. "Now, as many of us already know, these past few fortnights have been questionable - if not, worrying." His voice echoed lightly across the room. "With the inclusion of Mr. Arminian but a year behind us all, it is odd that these old... well I suppose 'associates' would be an understatement but nonetheless... These associates of him only recently discovered his current residence here at the Institute."

A short pause while his words sunk deep into the confines of every summoner present.

"Knowing this, one can deduce that every incident involving them that was to follow, in some way, involved Mr. Arminian as well..."

"Yes." Sage spoke. "No champion is free from all their burdens, as with all summoners. But if this feeble, old mind can remember correctly, there were a few reports of attack that Arminian had not been involved with... One of them, with you."

"Ah yes, that night... That night, the Forgotten made an attempt on my life... but more importantly, Madam Crownguard's life. Just a few days ago, they struck yet again, this time attacking another champion, Fiora, the Grand Duelist."

Murmurs... all around him. He welcomed the sounds. The sounds of doubt. The sounds of skepticism. The sounds of uncertainty...

"It would appear that the Forgotten do not care just who feels the extent of their wrath... if they are connected to Mr. Arminian, they too shall suffer."

"But what relation does _Fiora_ have with someone such as Arminian?" Miralda was the one to speak now. "She neither socializes nor fights with the champion. She bears no correlation with the Irrepressible Survivor - why should she be a target?"

"A good question. After an extensive interview with Madam Laurent, I can confirm that their intended target had been Vi, the Piltover Enforcer instead. You see, Madam Laurent claimed to hear her assualters call her 'Vi' at several moments during the incident. And Miss Vi is someone who Mr. Arminian constantly socializes with."

"Interesting... They've mistaken Fiora for Vi... Why? And how would they even know of Arminian's associates in the first place?" The Arch-Summoner asked.

"As to why, I only have a theory. But as for how, is the main reason for my presence..." He glanced around the room, acknowledging all the eyes on him now. "I fear, a Forgotten member has infiltrated our ranks..."

Some gasps and more murmurs.

"How did you reach this conclusion?"

"On that night where Madam Crownguard and I were attacked, the Summoner's Task Force had managed to capture a live Forgotten member."

"Something that has always bothered me. Why is it that everytime these Forgotten individuals attack us, they all end up killed?" Xanan interfered.

"Mr. Arminian is known to have an incredible hatred for the Forgotten. When they make an attempt on his life or friend's, he reacts by simply taking theirs. Back to the subject, after several hours of interrogation, the only evidence we could get from the prisoner was his extreme contempt for Mr. Arminian. I wanted to press for more, but unfortunately, he suspiciously expired from his injuries..."

"Suspiciously..." Sage repeated.

"Yes. I assume you believe I had something to do with it?"

"Not at all. It would be too obvious. Carry on."

"I am charged with aggravated assault... But did they not take into account that the supposed _victims _trespassed onto my property without my knowledge? Or perhaps the fact they stole some of my possessions?" He looked at Xanan now.

"I... That wasn't in the report..."

"Of course it was not, Xanan. I do not blame you, any of you. You are all simply doing your jobs." He sighed.

"Where are you going with this, Grey?" Sage inhaled gently, watching the summoner.

"Apologies, I became increasingly annoyed at the situation. I do not blame your daughter, Arch-Summoner. She had not heard about this in the report because it was _altered. _"

Sage narrowed his eyes, causing most summoners to shudder. "Are you saying, someone of higher rank, is using their powers... to target you...?"

"And after I have been successfully brought down, Arminian is sure to follow." Grey added.

"That is... a little far-fetched, wouldn't you agree?"

The summoner shook his head. "No, Arch-Summoner, I do not. Based on this assumption, it explains why the Forgotten know much about Arminian's life and thus, make an attempt on it often..."

Sage closed his eyes, absorbing everything he said and going over them. The more he did the more it started to make sense, albeit how extreme it sounded.

"What would you have us do then, Grey?" A male voice, behind Sage... King.

"Interrogate the officers again. Check the credentials of every summoner residing in the Institute."

"I meant about you." The blond summoner corrected.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I will remain detained, granted that I am still able to participate in the third test of Jojo Arminian."

"Remain detained? You think we'll let you walk out of here?" Xanan growled.

"I do not. Which is why I ask just to participate in exchange for my full cooperation."

"You can't participate in that battle... You committed a crime!" Miralda barked.

"With all due respect, Overseer. I was not addressing you." Grey said cooly, letting his eyes fix on Sage's.

The elder summoner inhaled softly, pondering over the idea. Standard procedures meant Grey was to be punished, and suspended from future games... On the other hand, he wasn't one to be wrong... or preposterous.

"You ask a great deal, Grey. To allow one such as yourself to participate in the second L.C.S. battle while under investigation will cause many cries of outrage."

"I understand that, Arch-Summoner. But I was under the impression that I myself would be tasked with keeping Mr. Arminian in check. I would not be able to do so if I am not allowed to participate in the event itself."

"I'm sure the League and the Summoner's Task Force can watch one simple champion in the midst of battle. Surely you wouldn't believe us to be that ignorant, Grey." Xanan said with a smug grin.

"A fair counterpoint. I ask however, did the late Champion Urf receive the same answer just before his first battle?"

Gasps filled the air as Grey kept his gaze forward. However he could feel the ire radiating from her hands, threatening to grab ahold of his neck.

"Champion Urf... was a very unfortunate incident... One that Champion Warwick received severe punishments for. But Champion Arminian is a different story, Grey. You know this yourself. Why the boy is to be included into the _PROJECT_ program as well. He is in safe hands, I assure you."

Grey dropped his head low, knowing the situation was getting him nowhere... "Is there nothing I may say that would sway you otherwise? I do not ask for my release, or my pardon, but to only participate in the second battle and final test of Champion Arminian. I beg, would you grant me this final request if I shall receive none in the future?"

Sage cocked his eyebrow... hearing the hint of desperation in Grey's voice. "You know something important." He simply stated.

"I do." Grey replied.

"Something you wish not to say out loud?"

"Yes. I would rather discuss it with you." He turned his head slightly to his right. "In private."

"And why should I entertain such an option? Once again, Grey, you ask for a great deal. Surely you know I cannot just grant you whatever you want." The old man's words were sincere yet the saddened look in his eyes told him otherwise.

"Then do not." The white-haired summoner raised his head, allowing his black eyes into view.

King kept looking from Sage to Grey. The way his friend had said those simple words... they way they rolled off his tongue. King knew... The question remained... which side would he take?

"Do not? A sudden change in heart, don't you think, Arch-Summoner?" Miralda folded her hands gently in front of her. She didn't notice the way King eyed her as well.

"Truly peculiar, indeed." No one noticed Grey let out a small sigh of annoyance as Xanan spat behind him.

But Sage said nothing, instead scanning Grey one last time before turning his head from the captured summoner.

"This meeting has concluded." He boomed before waving for his guards, who took to Grey's sides... Each gripped his shoulder tightly as many summoners passed walked past them...

Nate was the first to pass him... As she did, he spoke, "See to Arminian." To which she nodded in turn. Basil followed her closely, only giving Grey a weak smile. He merely nodded. Finally his longtime friend walked by... meeting his gaze with uncertainty and curiosity... But instead of walking, King remained there, as if he expected an explanation for this madness...

"King?" He turned his head as the last few summoners exited the room... "A word if you will."

* * *

_Mmm... that smells fucking good...! _Jojo thought to himself as he yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes, opening them as the crackling and popping of something sizzling greeted his ears.

There, at his stove, stood none other than the Loose Cannon, humming to herself as a few sausages sizzled in the pan. Next to her, an entrée of eggs, pancakes and bacon, and another plate similar except having only pancakes.

Jojo didn't know what to do, having great difficulty in recaing last night's events. "Uh..." He groggily sat up off the floor.

"Partner! G'morning! How ya like your eggs?" She grinned.

"I... didn't know you can cook..." He gradually regained his bearings.

"Meh... It's just a thing I do."

"Um..." The large hybrid stumbled over his thoughts... Truth be told he knew he told her that she may stay, but that was under the assumption that she would just crash at his place... Not cook for him.

_I should really cut back on drinking..._

"Say, partner. I wanna say thanks again for lettin' me crash here with ya. I owe ya one."

"Yeah, it's... cool." He sighed. He'd deal with Vi later... Right now he needed some fruit.

"And sorry about last night."

He went stiff as a statue. "... what?" Last night?

"I woke ya up. Didn't mean to, but those guys were pretty loud."

He sighed in relief this time. "What guys?"

"Those summoners that moved my stuff."

He groggily looked around. Aside from her shark-shaped rocket launcher, electric pistol, and chaingun, nothing else stood out in his room.

"I don't see much."

"I don't got much. Just some shirts, panties and my guns."

He narrowed his eyes at the one drawer in his room. "You stuffed your panties... where exactly?"

"In... the only drawer here?" She smirked. "Jeez, partner, ya still drunk?"

"No. But remind me to buy another drawer." His eyes then wandered toward his bed, which was surprisingly well kept. "And a futon or something..."

"Why? Ya didn't even sleep on your bed last night."

"Yeah, cause your ass did." He grabbed an orange from his mini-fridge.

"No, I didn't. I passed out on your lap." She grabbed two eggs out of the fridge.

He froze again in mid-bite. "Wha-?"

"Wow... drinks and you don't mix too well do they? Last night, we drank, talked, made fun of stuff on TV and talked again. Next thing I know, I passed out on your shoulder and wake up with my head near your junk."

"Oh." He blinked again. "That's it?"

"All I can remember. That drink hits hard."

"Tell me about it..." He groaned as his head began to throb.

"So how do ya like your eggs?" She flashed him a grin.

"Sunnyside up." He said, collapsing onto his bed while taking a peak at his alarm clock: 6:09 AM. His battle was a mere few hours away. With that thought seared into his mind, he began to feel his stomach churn. On instinct, he bit into his orange again.

"So, partner~! Are you excited or what?" She cracked two eggs open with ease.

"For my battle? Ecstatic..." He grumbled. "Fighting Lux while Grey shadows her? And I don't have anyone shadowing me? Fantastic."

"Weeelll...! Look at this way! When ya win, it'll be even more glorious!" She laughed.

"You... think I'll win?"

"Sure ya will! You won the last two, didn't ya?"

A brief moment of silence save for the snapping and popping from the eggs. Jojo recalled his very first win on the Howling Abyss, which Grey assisted him greatly. Then the second battle on the Summoner's Rift, which again, Grey helped him with albeit not as much as before.

But now Grey would not be assisting him, instead being his final test... It all boiled down to this.

"'Sides, if ya lose, I'll shoot ya for costin' me money."

"Wait... what? You betted on me?"

"Uhh- yup! So ya better not lose!"

"I thought everyone was betting against me this time."

Jinx slid the cooked eggs off onto his plate and rearranged her food with her hands. "They are... which is why when ya win, ya get all the glory! Not to mention, I can finally fix ol'Fishbones when you do.'

"Glory." He watched her lick her pale fingers clean. "I don't think I really want glory..."

"Why not? All the summoners will practically praise ya. Ya can probably do whatever ya want too."

"I already am doing mostly everything I wanna do... Being popular is just gonna mean everyone's gonna be up my ass. I'd actually rather be left alone then popular as fuck."

Jinx cocked her brow at him before smirking back at their food. "You're weird, partner, ya know that?"

The blank expression on his face only made her smile more. "Really? _I'm _the weird one?"

Jinx laughed. "I'm not weird! Crazy, sure, but definitely not weird!"

"Okay, let's say I am... What exactly makes me weird?"

"Well for one, ya say ya wanna be alone, but... ya let everyone in your room."

"No, I do-" He paused, taking into account every single individual that has seen the inside of his room.

"Second - if ya want to be alone, why are ya always at that little runt's bar?"

Jojo rearranged his jaw as she brought his food over. Another good point made. But he wasn't going to let her win that easily...

"I thought I said to quit stalking me." He grumbled as she sat next to him with her breakfast.

"I did. Everyone knows you're an alcoholic."

"Wha..." He stuffed a few forks of pancakes in his mouth. "Mo, I'm nma-!"

"Chew your food, and yah. Ya are." She gave him a playful grin.

He swallowed. "What, just because I like unwinding with a few-"

Jinx cleared her throat. "A few?"

His silence proved her point...

"And there are more ways to unwind than gettin' hammered all the time, y'know." She began to devour her bacon.

Jojo shot her a look. "You should talk, you get drunk and shoot things off of a building!"

"Nah." She licked her lips. "Lately, I only drink around ya. That's why I bought that stuff last night. I knew how much ya'd like it."

"Why only around me?"

"Ya have a habit of makin' things awkward, y'know that?" The Loose Cannon rolled her eyes.

Dropping his fork onto his plate, he gave her an incredulous glare. "Really...?! Me..?"

She responded with another giggle, one more manic than the last. When she settled, she'd only gaze back at him while he continued to give her that look, and laugh again.

Arminian shook his head. "Yeah, sure... I'm the weird one..." He muttered before wolfing down his eggs.

"Ahh~! I love hangin' out with ya." Her next smile was different... more meaningful and warm than her usual one.

"You dint answer me."

"Oh yes I did...!" He rolled his eyes at her smug expression. "Besides, drinkin' around ya means I can let loose a little."

"You mean this whole time you've been holding it together? Wow. Color me impressed."

Jinx leaned closer to him as he bit into a sausage. "Do ya really wanna make fun of the girl who _makes_ your _food_?" She snatched a sausage from his plate, eyeing him as she chomped on it.

Jojo looked away in defeat, "Fine, fine..." And resumed eating...

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She said with a wry grin.

He set his plate down, coming to terms with the obvious situation. "But do YOU wanna mess with the guy who's letting' you STAY at HIS PLACE?" His own smugish grin flashed brilliantly on his face.

Jinx gulped. "Let's not get too hasty here, partner. I'm just messin' with ya."

"Yeah." A dangerous yet still joking look now. "You better be."

"Or what?" Her mood did a 180, the boldness daring to meet his. "Whatcha gonna do, punk~?"

His steel blue eyes met hers with haste, but before he can answer, there came a knock upon his door.

Both champions snapped their heads in that direction before looking back at each other.

"Uh... Who is it?" He called out, suddenly feeling sick as thoughts of Vi flooded his brain.

"Yo, Jojo! Ya gotta get ready, bro! Your match is today!" He sighed as Zac's voice filled the room... _Vi would come later..._ He remembered. After, he scrambled to open the door, failing to recall the big picture to which constantly loomed over him.

It wasn't until Zac saw the Loose Cannon sitting on Jojo's bed, breakfast on her lap, did the Irrepressible Survivor come to terms with what was wrong again.

"Oh! I... uh... You didn't say you had a guest over." The Secret Weapon did his best to hide his surprise.

"Uh... yeah...! No... Jinx isn't a guest..." He nervously washed his plate at the sink.

"Oh... my bad..." Zac avoided her gaze as she furrowed her brow, catching onto the problem.

"Hi, Zac!" She yelled, causing him to jump slightly at her outburst.

"Uh... Hi... Jinx." The Zaunite champion normally wasn't intimidated by many. Jinx however had a reputation of being unpredictable and reckless... Traits that he always took with precaution... He wasn't alone either... Even some of the League's more "hardcore" members have been unnerved by the likes of the Loose Cannon, whose title was practically a warning itself.

"Excuse me, champions." All three of them turned their head towards the door to find a summoner holding a small box. "I'm looking for-" He glanced at the markings on it. "Jinx?"

"'Bout time!" She put down her plate and leapt off the bed. "Now I can finally go take a shower." She didn't bother thanking the summoner as she snatched the parcel out of his hands and skipped to the bathroom.

Both male champions frowned at the teen. "Sorry about that." Jojo said.

"Nah, it's cool." He smiled. "I knew what to expect already. Besides, she's so much cooler up close! Good luck on your next battle, Survivor!" He bowed and left, leaving Jojo and Zac in awe.

"Huh..." Zac recovered first. "So the sun just rose and this day is already weird..."

"Tell me about it." Arminian shook his head.

"But I dunno what's weirder, bro... The kid liking Jinx or the fact that she's using your shower..." He crossed his arms.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me, I understand why you think that. The League decided to move her in with me since her room is still being used."

"Vi's gonna totally kill you."

"What makes you think I haven't told her yet?"

"Because you're still alive?" Zac grinned.

The large monkey snickered. "I'll give you that one."

They both listened as the familiar hissing of the shower began to emit from his door.

"Yeah... Vi's totally going to kill you." Zac commented while eyeing his bed. "One bed, two champions."

"If Jinx doesn't do it first." He sighed, going over to his closet. There he began reaching for his dull, cracked, gray armor.

"How long has she been here?"

"Since last night." Jojo clipped on his gauntlets. "She was sitting in front of my door waiting for me like a lost pup."

"Jeez... When are you gonna break this news to Vi?"

"Hmm..." He snapped on his chestplate and leggings, feeling slightly less nervous about the battle as the metal suit greeted his body. "Maybe right after I leave for the Freljords." It was obvious his answer was riddled with sarcasm. "Yeah... Just gonna leave a note right on my door."

"Heh heh. What. 'Jinx moved into my room. I moved to the Freljords. Please don't smash my face in'?"

"Somewhere along the lines of that." He got up, making sure everything was in place.

"You're oddly calm about the whole deal, bro. Are you alright?"

"A lot has happened lately, Zac." Jojo grabbed his key. "This is nothing."

"Damn... I definitely need to take you out one of these days."

"You already did." They both left his room, locking it. "You got wasted and fell asleep."

"No, no. I mean to something better." He gave that sentence some thought. "Hey, Sona is having a concert next month. Wanna come with?"

"I heard her concerts are expensive as fuck. Nah... I can't let you do that. But I will pay for your ticket."

"Ugh... Jojo, c'mon! Don't be so down, bro. Let me do this nice thing for ya!" He patted his back.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I don't wanna sit in a stadium full of people listening to her music. She did it for me alone already."

Zac cocked his brow with surprise. "You really need to warn me when you're gonna hit me with another plot twist, dude."

He smirked. "My life is_ full_ of plot twists."

"And it's not that type of concert, bro."

Now it was Jojo who glanced quizzically at him. "And by 'not that type of concert', you mean...?"

"It's the anniversary of her admission into the League. She's planning on playing her etwahl, Pentakill is gonna play with her after and then she's gonna finish the concert with her DJ self."

They rounded the corner into the cafeteria. "... Sona's a DJ?"

"Yeah, DJ Sona, bro. She's been all over the Summoner's news."

"Oh. I don't watch that channel."

"So whad do ya say, dude? Wanna join me at the concert?"

"It's sounds expensive."

"No, actually it's pretty affordable. Sona just needs the money for charity and stuff."

Jojo paused for moment... "She's a good person... But I don't really wanna go. But tell you what, I'll pay for your ticket and another. You could take Annie with you. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Annie's already going, dude. Children get in for free. Though they have to have someone watching them, and I don't think they can watch the Pentakill part..."

"Alright... I'll _think _about it, okay?"

"You will?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"I also forgot to mention that there is a bar there."

"A bar?" His ears perked. "With children? That's kind of... iffy."

"The whole stadium is split into two sides. The kids have to stay on the right side, the bar is on the left. There's also a bunch of guards there to make sure there's no trouble. They just want everyone to have a good time, and Sona wants to deliver."

"Hmm... I said I'll think about it. Later on though. Right now I'm just preparing myself for that gods damned battle."

"Alright, Jojo." As Zac walked straight down the main hall, Jojo began to turn the corner into the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Jojo froze, wondering what he meant by that.

"The Summoning Chambers?"

"Nah, man. We gotta go visit Nate first."

"Why?"

"She wants to talk to ya, bro. Says it real important."

"Huh..." He mind wandered on that last statement.

"So what did you do now, dude?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe she found out about Jinx's move and she's calling me to yell at me."

"Well... why'd you say yes in the first place?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let her sleep outside my door?"

"Uh... not exactly... But you saying 'yes' to her sleeping on your bed is-"

"I didn't say she could sleep on my bed." Jojo retorted.

"Then where else would she sleep?"

He gave Zac an incredulous look. "The floor?"

"You're gonna make Jinx sleep on your cold, hard floor?"

Arminian ceased his walking, turning to Zac with a look of disbelief. "You literally just said it was bad of me to let her sleep on my bed..."

"Yeah, with you, dude."

The glare he gave after coming to terms with that statement... "You want me... to give my bed to her...? And I get the floor... in my own damn room...?"

"I'd do it if I had a room."

"Why?"

"It's just a nice thing to do."

"Jinx hasn't done me any favors."

"She cooked for you, dude."

"And? I could easily just go to the cafeteria at breakfast."

"Yeah, but you don't realize... She took the time to COOK for you, bro. Meaning she willingly made you food."

Jojo rearranged his jaw, thinking about it... "I let her stay, Zac. That's as much as she's getting from me for now."

"It's not about giving people stuff, Jo. It's just being chivalrous."

"Then that's as chivalrous as I'll be for now. Besides... I already told her I was gonna go buy a futon or something. That or an air mattress."

"Well... That works."

"I'm not that much of a dick, Zac." He shook his head and began walking forward.

"I never said you were, bro." He jogged after him. "You just have that hard shell that everyone oh so loves." He joked.

"They definitely do."

"It's alright, bro. Your friends got your back."

"Hmph..." He looked towards the passing doors, each with a different name on their plaques, much similar to the Champion's Quarters. "Thanks..."

"No need...! It's what friends do."

"I know and sorry for leaving you that night in the bar."

"You already apologized for that, man. One's good enough."

"No. I meant when you got plastered a day ago. You fell asleep and I kind of ended up in Vi's room after wandering around."

"Did you leave me with the tab again...?" Zac frowned.

"What? No. I paid for everything. I just left you. I was gonna come back, but I forgot."

"Oh? You forgot about your ol' buddy? Thanks, bro. Means a lot." Zac grinned.

"No...! I mean-"

"Jojo, dude. Sarcasm. I wasn't making it out Rumble's anyway. Besides, I'm sure Vi..." He flicked his eyebrows up and down. "_Appreciated... _your visit."

The large monkey flushed red. "Shut up!"

* * *

"Aw..." Tristana's ears swooped back as Rumble grinned, swiping two gold coins away from her while at it.

"Sorry, baby. But I did say this is my lucky coin." The Mechanized Menace dropped his reward into a small satchel.

The Yordle Gunner pouted for a moment before she snatched a mug and downed it's contents. "Nah. I was going easy on ya." She shook her head, before pinching another gold coin, eyeing the mug in front of his.

"Going easy on me?" He cocked a brow. "Break a leg." He presented the five cups of alcohol that stood before him.

The way her left eye closed as she eyeballed a mug, he found it exceptionally cute. In fact just about everything she did was cute in his eyes. Although, it may have been the alcohol in his system, but Rumble couldn't help but oogle at the Bandle City Gunner, thankful that such a divine entity ever -

**Ker-Plunk!**

The smug look of satisfaction crept it's way on Tristana's face as she leaned back against her chair, folding her arms in a very prideful way. The blush on her face seemed to deepen as she watched her significant other regrettably grab a mug and gulp it down...

When he finished, she was already aiming for another mug. With three left on his end, Rumble was sure that time had played in his favor as Tristana's hiccupped in mid-aim... causing her whole frame to jump slightly, and making his heart skip...

But the whole thing was just a simple jest as she let slip a triumphant laugh. Sending her gold coin through the air, bouncing on the table and into another one of his mugs, inciting a groan from the male yordle.

"Yep! I was going easy on ya!" She kicked back again, watching Rumble as he hastily downed another mug. "Ya think a couple these is gonna stop a gunner like me?"

"I never said that." He huffed, letting the fire run down his insides. "I'd be a little disappointed if it did to be honest."

"Prepare to _amazed _then!" She said with a wild grin, bouncing her coin with a bit of finesse, which landed into the middle mug of his last three, much to his surprise. "I think I earned those coins back...?" Her grin never left her face as Rumble miserably outstretched his hand.

"It ain't over yet." He tried to blink the blurriness from his eyes. Maybe it was actually over. Despite, finishing all but one of her drinks, Tristana had shown to be an exceptional shot... feigning her horrible aim at the beginning just for his confidence. Now, he realized, she could handle herself.

... And after inhaling a lungful of air to try and focus, he knew he could not.

"Okay, okay..." He sighed.

Tristana's lips formed into a proud grin as Rumble siezed his pouch, shaking a few more gold coins in front of her.

"You win." He brought his fist up to mouth and belched. "Take it." He handed her the small pouch.

Tristana shook her head. "Nah, Rumby." She said with a drunken grin. "You started th- _hiccup _-" Her whole body jumped as did Rumble's heart again... even though he wouldn't admit it. "You started this... Finish it!"

"Later, babe!" He pushed the mugs away from him. "I need to be sober enough to see who wins the battle."

"Pfft... Battle 'shmattle'!" She lazily slid off the table, recklessly swiping her last mug causing a bit of spillage. "Who cares about some 'schtupid' battle?"

Rumble frowned, picking up the empty mugs. "Well I do. 'specially since I need some extra bags of gold..."

"Psshhh... You don't need some battle. Ya got me!" She beamed idiotically, giving him a very hearty slap on the back, lusciously guzzling down her last cup. "The greatest thing of all!" She giggled.

"If I ever heard something so cheesy..." He smiled.

"Then what? You'll blush more?" Tristana teased.

"Not exactly..." His cheeks began to burn as he piked the empty mugs in one bucket.

**_Ding-ding!_**

His left ear perked up as he heard the door swing open - remembering that it was way too early for customers... unless said customer was the Rabble Rouser, Gragas... However, Rumble ruled out that possibility as their footsteps were light and quick... Not to mention Tristana's boisterous greeting, "Ziggs! Come join us!" gave away the identity of their patron.

"Tristy, what the-! You're drinking already?!" Ziggs blinked as he took his usual spot in the center booth.

"Yuuuupp!" She shot him a toothy grin as her ears drooped backwards.

"And you're hammered?! Jeez!" The Hexplosives Expert held up one finger to Rumble, who nodded. "Don't ya wanna watch the battle today? How can you do that if you can't stand up straight?"

"Wha-?" Tristana whirled towards his booth, slamming her elbows down on the table to restore her balance. "Whoa... I'm cool... I'm cool..." She shook her head as her knees wobbled.

"Ugh... Trist, I said these Delights will sneak on you." Rumble rolled his eyes, washing a few cups in the small sink.

"Why are you guys drinking anyway? Aren't ya open today?" Ziggs tapped his fingers on the mahogany furniture while Tristana gradually slid into the opposite seat... blinking rapidly as her senses began to dull.

"Huh? Oh... Nah... Not really. Everyone's gonna be at that battle. So I thought we could use this day to relax."

"Oh whoops. 'Scuse me then." Ziggs stood up to leave.

"Wha-? Nah, you're okay, Ziggs. We ain't closed."

"Yeah, but if ya guys wanna spend time alo-"

"**Buddyyy! **Shut up an' **DRINK!**" The Bandle City Gunner slammed her hand on the table, startling both males.

"She's... kind of a rowdy drunk..." Rumble scratched his head as he delivered Ziggs' pint.

"I'll say...!" Ziggs chortled with a grin, holding his drink with two hands, savoring it's sweet scent.

"-Urp- ooagh..." Both males watched as Tristana rested her head on the table as she held her stomach. "I dun feel so hot, guys..."

"Jeez, Rumble, what did ya give her?"

"She wanted six Yordle Delights... So I gave her six Yordle Delights."

Ziggs nearly choked on his own drink. "Six?! Ya guys want alcohol poisoning with those as well?!"

"Hey! I diluted them! I'm not some idiot like those _human _bartenders..."

"And Tristy is still all over the place?" He glanced skeptically at her, who groaned in response to her own name.

"Hmph... Like I said, I know what I'm doing." Rumble replied. At that exact moment, they all heard the door crack open. In stepped a summoner who flashed Rumble two fingers, who nodded again... "Speaking of humans..." The Mechanized Menace begrudgingly headed towards the counter, leaving Ziggs to his drink and Tristana to her... stupor.

"So... how's life, Tristy?" The Hexplosives Expert asked as he sipped away, but decided to drop it when her only response was slowly raising her head to eye him, before letting it collapse back onto the table... Ziggs, feeling particularly awkward, pressed his lips together and hummed to himself.

"What a bastard." His ears twitched upon hearing Rumble's snide comment and looked towards the owner of the establishment. He was chatting with the summoner who looked like he was having a very bad day. "So everyone's hoping to make some gold off of this guy, eh?"

It didn't take much to decipher what the conversation was about. Ziggs obviously knew of the aforementioned rumors of some major bet taking place... The yordle himself never entertained the idea of gambling his money, preferring to earn more income the old fashion way (battling) and any mentioning of gambling was usually met with thinly-veiled disinterest. Still... with his newly forged friend being the talk of half of the summoners... and champions. Ziggs couldn't help but take interest...

"-thinks he's slick."

"He is slick. This is Fate we're talking about." Rumble set a pint down for the summoner.

"Yeah but everyone caught on real quick. Now they're all betting on this Arminian."

"You mean you're not?" Rumble cocked his eyebrow.

"Hell no! He got lucky twice. That's all it was and all it ever will be. The guy's way too reckless. He's going down this third battle."

Ziggs huffed in annoyance, hearing the summoner's talk. But that's all it was to him - talk. Everyone did it.

_Stupid Draven... _He recalled the aftermath of his recent battle to which the Glorious Executioner announced his public opinion on it. Not to anyone's surprise, the egotistical man scoffed at the Dean of Demolitions accomplishment in achieving a pentakill - an act so scarse and few that the last known recording had been many seasons ago...

Ziggs' glory was short-lived or so he initially believed based on his observation... The only praise he continued to receive, from his own fanbase... and now his newest friend was gaining more attention then him... He'd admit, he was green with envy, though he refused to show it... For Jojo had not once flaunted that idea nor had he done him wrong intentionally...

So perhaps it was time to return the favor, he concluded.

"-guy's a psycho at best. It's amazing someone hasn't offed him yet."

"Why would someone off him for _that?_ You know how many champs and summoners here are crazy at best?" Rumble asked, wiping the counter clean with a cloth.

"Yeah, but I heard a lot of people have got a grudge on him. A lot of unsettled disputes. Heard he was racist also."

"Racist?" He guffawed before glancing at Ziggs, who had furrowed his brow. "Against what race?"

"They say he don't like yordles."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Some champions, some summoners, name one. I'd watch my back around him... I've seen him toss around things twice his size like it was nothing. So a yordle..."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, buddy. But Arminian is definitely not racist against yordles."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one... One of his buds is right there." Rumble nodded towards Ziggs, who shot the summoner a smug grin of satisfication. Tristana raised her head groggily... "No, not you, Trist.

"Oh..." Was the only thing the summoner could say.

"Yep. He also comes here often, isn't that right, babe?"

"Ehhhn..." She groaned under her breath, making Ziggs chuckle. Rumble sighed, and continued to wipe counter absentmindedly...

"Well... I only heard it, that's all.."

"I can see where those rumors would come from though. From what I've seen, he doesn't like summoners all that well."

"Well us summoners don't really like him either...!"

"I doubt he's losing sleep over that..." He paused, hearing the bell ring on his door as a few more summoners entered. Half of them appeared to be yordles it seemed. This relaxed the Mechanized Menace as the prior conversation with that summoner had irked him the longer it carried on. Normally he would've taken Tristana, who had passed out from the alcohol in her system, towards the backroom, but he felt it was safer to have her in his sights... And Ziggs wasn't the type to let something happen to his friends, he knew.

"I guess you'll have to showcase the upcoming match, huh?" The summoner chuckled. The yordle bartender sighed...

* * *

"Here he is, Miss. All safe and sound." Zac bounced into the room, giving Nate a rather intense scare. She glared at him, which was rare considering her usual demeanor. But the dark circles underneath her eyes seemed to explain otherwise.

As the large monkey walked into the room, somewhat annoyed at the recent events, he immediately noticed the glowered look on the summoner's face, having seen it many times before himself.

"Right. Jojo." She swept her papers towards the end of her desk, letting her palms slam onto the table. "What's this about PROJECT, huh?" She never lifted her gaze, even for a moment, focusing more on his response than anything else.

Arminian cocked his eyebrow. "What?"

"What... Is all this sudden news about _joining PROJECT?_" She repeated, though the way she enunciated her words expressed her obvious vexation at the subject.

"Wait... You _signed up _for PROJECT?!" Zac reconstructed into his regular human-like shape.

"Uh... Yes?" He gazed between the two pairs of horrified eyes. "I'm guessing there's a problem with that..."

"A problem?" Nate scoffed, but he could hear the whimper in her voice. "Nah. Not a problem. A tragedy, yeah, but nah, no problem." He met her sarcasm with a growl of annoyance. She ignored it, continuing to pace back and forth behind her desk. "Aren't you dating Vi?!" Her voice was sudden, she had stopped walking.

"Yeah? What of it?" He said with a shrug.

"Wha... Are you TRYING to break this girl's heart deliberately?! Cause if you are, lemme just stop you right there, dude...!"

Now Arminian began to scowl. Here he was, being berated by her for something he did a long time ago without even so much as a "hello". And to add these ridiculous accusations of attempting to hurt someone he recently cares for...

... Man, he really did not need this right now...

"The fuck are you talking about, Nate? How am I trying to break her heart?!" He folded his arms.

"Why agree to go out with her if you're just gonna turn yourself over to them, huh?! "

"Okay first of all... What the fuck is PROJECT and why is it such a bad thing for me to join?"

The incredulous looks he received from the both of them only made him more frustrated.

"By the Gods... You don't know what you signed up for did you...?"

"I do know! What's wrong with it?!"

"They're gonna cut out pieces of you, Jojo! For heaven's sake!"

"Nate, I got all sorts of fucked up pieces they can cut out...! That's why they offered it to me!"

"What're you talking about?! Dude! They're literally going to CUT out parts of YOU! Like your arms or legs! Once they do that, you'll never be the same again!"

He blinked with surprise. "Uh... I know? Which is why I AGREED!" A moment of silence. "Nate, I dunno if you knew or not. But I'm actually dying... A lot quicker than most. No one here could help with that fact, not even Soraka... And she's a damn good healer! But the League offered me this in an attempt to save me... What was I supposed to say?!"

"Jojo..." Nate shook her head. In the corner of his eyes, Zac swallowed anxiously, clearly perturbed as to what to even do.

"I didn't say this because... No one needed to know. But now you're telling me I fucked up by doing this and I don't even understand what I fucked up on."

"Okay, okay... Alright..." Nate inhaled sharply. "First off... Do you even _know _what exactly is PROJECT?"

He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the actual memory, it however was about his vague as the days he would frequent the tavern. "Something about mixing voluntary subjects with some sort of robotic parts in order to make them better."

"Well... " She looked down. "That's one way to put it..."

"I don't get it. These guys promised to replace all the damaged parts inside and out. Is there some sort of catch?"

"Jo... Dude..." Zac started. "The thing is-"

"Once they do so, you may never be the same again."

"Quit being so vague!" He hissed.

She only gave him a glare... "PROJECT... changes you, alters you, in more ways than you think... I can't tell you what you can and can't sign up for... But I can tell you this... They're goal is to transcend _humanity... HUMANS..._"

"Wait... Then why did they offer it to me?"

"That's why I'm asking you...! And telling you to do being so thick in the head and be careful!"

"You make it sound like they're xenophobic..." He crossed his arms. They noticed the way his tail restlessly swished left and right.

"I don't think they are...!" Zac blurted out. "At least... To me they're not..."

"The what is all... **this?**" He says while extending his arms. "No one's bothered me before about this shit. Why now all of a sudden?"

"I just heard about it, dude...!" His friend argued.

"I literally heard about this a few hours ago!" She snapped. "Jojo, you don't understand how big a deal this is, man...! These people... This... PROJECT is not something you wanna take lightly!"

"It'd help if you weren't being so VAGUE!"

"I. CAN'T!" She slammed her hand on the table with each word, rendering both males mute. Just the sound of her heavy breathing filled the air. Light footsteps could be hear behind her front door, making her jerk her head towards it... "I can't say much..." She whispered quickly. "Just... be careful..." Nate glided past them and opened the door. To everyone's surprise, Vi stood at the doorway, just as wide-eyed as they were. Her hand was raised in a knocking fashion, showing her obvious action.

"Oh!" The Piltover Enforcer's gaze drifted from Nate to Jojo to Zac. "I didn't think you had company, Nate. I'll just swing by later." She scratched her head, nodding to Zac. "Hey, hot stuff. Whatcha throwin' a tantrum for now?"

Before Jojo could answer, Nate spoke. "He's just been worried about a colleague of mine, that's all." She gestured her to enter. "I got your call, what's wrong, Vi?"

"Nah, it can wait." She shook her head, catching a glimpse from both males, who were unsure as to what their next move should be. Especially Jojo, who was feeling conflicted with several thoughts... Each more troubling than the last. All of them doing with Vi and Jinx...

"No, no, it's fine. These guys were just leaving." She glared at them. They took the hint and turned to leave, but not before Arminian felt someone grab his arm.

Immediately he knew who it was. "Yeah, Vi?"

"No 'hey, babe' or even a 'hello'? You that mad at me?" He turned to meet her gaze, and met with a sort of sheepish frown.

"Uh... No, no. I was just getting ready." He lied.

"Come on, hot stuff. You can lie better than that."

He looked toward Zac, who turned away... and sighed. "Come over here..." He led her a few meters away...

... This was going to suck...

"So... listen... Cause I don't see a better time to be telling you this..."

She raised her brow. Gods, he found that incredibly sexy... "Holy shit, you're pregnant." She said with a straight face.

He didn't laugh, having felt his heart rocking against his chest and his tongue shriveling up. She noticed that and ceased her casual behavior instantly...

"I found out..." He started, averting his eyes from hers, instead choosing to stare at her neck. "That the League moved Jinx into my room." He exhaled.

The absolute silence killed him more than admitting it as he watched Vi's motionless body stand there as if the mere sentence knocked her senseless. For Jojo, he wasn't sure what to be more afraid of... Her response... or the actual possibility that Jinx should so happen to walk down this hall... Actually he figured out what he was more afraid of.

"When?" He flinched as her voice filled his ears once more after what seemed like minutes. The way she sounded... So cold... So unforgiving... Like he was criminal again...

"Last night."

Vi looked towards the walls, her fist tightened into a ball... Her anger was clearly visible, but how much of it was the real question. He'd half wish he could time travel like that champion he heard of - to stop himself from even saying this, or perhaps of even allowing Jinx to stay... He didn't know! He just... too much was happening again...

"Did she touch you?" Another question, though this one made his heart jump...

He pondered over what this could mean... Coming to the conclusion that he had caused enough trouble for one day already... "No."

"Where'd she sleep?"

"On the floor." He felt a lump rise in his throat, frantically caught between telling her everything or simple answering what she asked.

"Did she try and do somethin' to you?"

"What?" That one caught him off guard...

"Did she...?" Arminian couldn't help but meet her troubled gaze... Now she didn't seem so cold... Not with the way her eyes locked with his or how soft her voice turned...

"N-no." He swallowed.

"Cause... she's fuckin' crazy... so... I dunno..." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Jojo remained silent, forcing himself to not mention the fact that the Loose Cannon made him breakfast and chatted with him over it... Anything to keep hell from raining over...

"Okay..." He snapped back to reality as Vi nodded. "Alright... As long as she's not hurtin' you or fuckin' with you..." She paused, narrowing her eyes at the wall... "We'll talk about this later... Okay?"

"Later?" He froze.

"Yeah.. No sense stressin' you about it if it wasn't your fault..."

He couldn't believe his ears! "O-oh."

"I'll see you before the battle." She said, walking away from him...

Jojo rearranged his jaw... taking into account the way she dismissed him... Just as he thought he was in the clear...

"I see you're still alive." Zac intruded on his thoughts, shooting him a weak grin...

But the large monkey didn't return one... "Not for long..."

* * *

**End of Chapter part one...**

**Author's Note: So much to say, so much to do. First off, I am really fucking SORRY for this long wait... but this part... This SPECIFIC PART (the climatic rose toward the grand battle) is so long and so detailed I'm honestly stuck between releasing small quick chapters and one GIGANTIC chapter... I mean as you all have already noticed... This one is noticeably bigger.. and I apologize for the grammar errors and such... The only beta readers I have are usually busy due to school and college After staring at this chapter for what seemed to me as a millenia... I believe I am getting fatigued with all the editing and stuff but no matter.. I WANT to get this battle out.**

**Okay that's out of the way... Few things more... PROJECT... ASSASSIN... HELL... Things are getting pretty heated for our temperamental protagonist. As for the other protagonists, DO NOT WORRY, I haven't forgot about them... Helmer, Tero, Damocles, Ura, Fenris, Riven, Dexter, Katarina and Leblanc... I have not forgot about them... So again, thank you for waiting this long... Really thank you... I appreciate everything you guys give to me and remember... Have a spectacular day! See you next chapter! And HAPPY (LATE) NEW YEARS TO ALL OF YOU! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT TIME!**


	35. Through the Gates

**Chapter 35: Through the Gates...**

* * *

She tossed the stained cloth, picking up a clean one and covering the top of a red vial before tilting it over, wetting the new rag. From there, she hastily dabbed the damp cloth onto his stitches, taking extra precaution not to put too much pressure on them less his wounds reopen...

Sweat matted her black hair onto her face which she constantly wiped aside. Her cold, blue eyes, focused on the nearly dead male in front of her, whose ragged breathing and near lifeless body was barely illuminated by the single lantern next to her. Her hands frantically repeating the process of drenching the cloth and dabbing his wounds over and over...

The man gave a ghastly cough... resulting in a small amount of blood to stain his lips. But the woman gave no pause, instead immediately reaching for another small rag, one slightly spotted with red, and wiping his lips...

It was almost clockwork the way she moved about, tending to him save for one single action. An action where she ran her fingers through his wild, golden hair before closing her eyes and looking away... as if she would weep for his state...

...but she gritted her teeth and carried on with her procedure... because if her eyes didn't decieve her, and he _was _who she believed he was...

_For years... I thought you ceased to be... and yet here you lie in front of me... on the bridge of death..._ _Not yet, Helmer... Do not give in yet..._

* * *

"Well heh-llo there~!" Zac coyly whistled as Jojo stepped out of the armory, donning a new set of armor which shone black instead of dull gray.

"Oh shut up... Just tell me how it looks... Can't see a damn thing with this visor." Jojo's muffled voice muttered as he lifted his arms one by one, feeling the overall weight of his suit. It felt heavier than his old one... He wondered if it meant it was stronger.

"If I was a chick..." Zac shot him a grin.

"Zac." He tilted his head back in aggravation. "Come on."

"Okay, okay, just trying to make ya laugh." Zac eyed him up and down, the smile on his face never leaving as he did so. "Haha! I'm not gonna lie, bro! You look awesome! Pretty scary too!

"Scary, huh?" Jojo looked down at his gauntlets, which resembled that of a dragon's arm right down to the tips of his fingers... which extended slightly into sharp talons... "I can't see my feet too well... why did they give me such a large chest plate?"

"Cause they carved a dragon's head on it, dude!"

"They what?" He tried to get better look at himself. "What kinda fantasy armor is this?!"

"Even your helmet is shaped into a drake...! With the horns and everything, too...!" Zac skipped up to him, running his hands(?) along the sculpted horns on top of the Irrepressible Survivor's helmet.

"Hey, you mind not doing that? Check on my back instead. It feels very heavy there."

"Well yeah, it should be, bro. Seems like they reinforced it..." He stood there, lightly jumping on the soles of his feet... pondering over the idea of the exact effectiveness of this new metal suit.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Did you ask them?"

"They kinda just clamped the helmet on and that's all I could see. Plus the guy keeps calling me 'rogue'... I just wanted to leave."

"You're practically a rebel, bro." Zac laughed. "Always getting into trouble and stuff. Besides, he always gives champions he likes nicknames."

"... I can't fight with this on." He grumbled while shaking his head. "How the fuck am I supposed to see someone coming at me from anywhere but in front of me?!" He turned around.

"Aw, are you just gonna return it?"

"Yeah, seems like it... Unless I can go without this bucket..." He knocked on his head.

"Okay, dude. I'm gonna go make sure Annie is ready. If we don't catch you before you go, good luck!"

"Thanks, Zac. See you." He nodded before turning back to the huge double doors. He felt kinda stupid, standing there, waiting... Until the familiar light blue glow emitted from between the crevices. The thundering clanks signifying the opening doors as Jojo stepped inside to a whole new area yet again... where several summoners could be found hammering away on pieces of armor on large tables or molding together articles of clothing with magic.

"Ah, Mr. Arminian. Is there a problem with your new suit of armor?" He glanced left at the nearby bowing woman.

"Yeah, the visor... Can't see out of it that good... It's bad for combat."

"I'll fetch your lead designer right away." She bowed again and waltzed off.

He had some time to think to himself, about everything going on so far. Though his mind seemed to be focused on the instance of Vi walking away from him... Truth be told, he was incredibly fearful of what her next action might be now that she knew of her nemesis', Jinx's, current residence in his room... Especially since he failed to include that he willingly _allowed _her to stay in said room...

But he was conflicted... He felt as though he was the scum of the universe for lying to her, but at the same time, he couldn't just tell the Loose Cannon to bug off if she didn't have no place to go... especially after hearing her stories about receiving harassment from summoners...

... And that one summoner he confronted from his night in the jail cell... It didn't take much to deduce what that summoner was running his mouth about... But the way Jinx reacted to such a threat... The way she shrunk back instead of lashing out with glee as she normally did... It didn't take _much _to wonder why Jinx reacted the way she did... which made him have a little pity for the Loose Cannon despite her common wild and reckless behavior...

Jojo shook his head... coming to terms with the inevitable shitstorm he gotten himself into and yet... he couldn't back out of it... Or rather did not wish to back out of it. For he truly believed he wasn't doing anything wrong with helping someone in need... even if Jinx was... Jinx. To his ears... it sounded stupid, yet he felt like he was doing some good into he world by allowing this...

... He just hoped that his gut feeling was right this time...

"Back so soon, Mr. Arminian?" Jojo snapped back to reality, where a white robed summoner stood in front of him, a cigar firmly pressed between his lips. "I assume you don't like the new armor I worked so hard on?"

Jojo eyed him through his helmet. "Just the helmet... It's not good for combat." He took it off, the clanging and whirring of the whole area becoming less muffled as he did.

"On the contrary, my dear rogue, some would say that this particular helmet is excellent for combat." He stepped close and gently held the black, dragon-shaped helmet. "I assume your complaint is the result of not being granted a full, clear view of vision?"

"Yeah."

"Well did you know, that the reason most helmets have little visor vision is so that the overall integrity of it remains strong?"

Jojo sighed in annoyance... "Yes."

"And still you wish for a helmet with more vision?"

"Or I can just go without one."

"Don't be silly, rogue. With that marvelous work of art? Here." He clapped his hands as another summoner showed up from what Jojo believed was literally nowhere, presenting another helmet... This one was shaped into the skull of a dragon, except the visor was basically it's opened mouth..

He had to admit, he liked this one better... though... "What's with the dragon design?"

The Lead Designer scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? To honor your victory over the deadly Dragon of Summoner's Rift!" His voice echoed. "Such a spectacular kill! And an armor to immortalize that _moment_... That moment when Arminian, the Irrepressible Survivor _slayed _the Dragon!" He gestured Arminian to equip it.

Jojo cocked a brow in the summoner's direction... This guy was weird. But he slipped it on anyway, realizing he had a much better time seeing with this one... Not to mention the whole headpiece was lighter and had considerably less "muffle" effect... The lower jaw covered his mouth but was just opened enough for him to see clearly.

"Well?" Jojo blinked as the white robed summoner stood there with a bored look upon his face, as if he already knew what his answer would be.

"This one's better." He nodded while tilting his head side to side, testing the flexibility of his new attire.

"Of course it is. I made it." He said with a smug smile. Almost instantly after he said that, his assistant and summoners around them began to applaud him while he bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Jojo watched as most of the workers were clapping or cheering him... The whole scene was strange, really... But he dismissed it nonetheless. It wasn't any of his business and plus... he honestly didn't care...

As he turned to leave however, the Lead Designer called out. "And Arminian!" The large monkey paused, turning his head slightly. "Good luck." He said.

Jojo waved nonchalantly, stepping out of the huge double doors... _What a creep... _ He thought to himself, making his way down the hall and towards the main cafeteria. With any luck, he could catch up with Zac and show him the new helmet. But the roar of nearby summoners piqued his interest.

As he neared the cafeteria, he came across a crowd of summoners surrounding something, or someone, he couldn't tell... Whatever it was he lost curiosity with each second and carried on through the lunchroom being the quickest way to get to the Summoning Chamber... When he stepped into the crowd however he froze as he caught a glimpse of what was so interesting...

... Or rather whom was so interesting...

"You." Her voice, her French accent. Fiora pointed her rapier through sea of summoners that parted until Arminian was in full view. He saw now, the unfortunate opponent, some summoner lying on the ground, obviously beaten. But he was more focused on the weapon aimed at him... to which he turned to face.

The crowd around him soon noticed who he was, his armor concealing his identity for but a moment. "YEAHHH!"

"TWENTY ON ARMINIAN!"

"TWENTY ON LAURENT!"

Jojo let out an inaudible sigh, turning his back on the challenge and forcing his way past-

"You yield to me?" He stopped, his temper getting ahold of him, partly due to the taunt, another due to the crowd's "ooo's" at the base insult. Arminian however was even more annoyed at her sudden abrasiveness towards him, especially since he didn't recognize her... at all.

Nevertheless, Jojo turned back around, receiving approval by the summoners, and a confident smirk from the Grand Duelist.

"Fuck you." He spat. Those two words ringing through the air while Jojo himself eyed her, watching her smirk turn into a scowl. Still she did not attack... Due to the rules of a duel obviously, yet Arminian was ignorant to such a thing, having only dueled Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath and Shyvana, the Half Dragon... Both female champions having been less... tactless in their challenging.

"I _vill _have my duel, good sir. I _inseest _upon it. Less you do yield to me and House Laurent."

"Fuck you and House Laurent." He sneered. Only to receive shocked gasps and surpsied yelps from the summoners... If only he knew what he had done by completing that sentence... But he didn't, having resorted back to his usual temperamental self.

Fiora did not move. Nor did she say anything... The insult to her house having already secured her contempt for the large monkey. Instead she swiped the air twice with her sword, before bowing. Jojo, having caught a glimpse of the crowd backing off from the both of them, put two and two together and hunched over slightly, his tail wisping side to side as Fiora stood, poised and ready to strike.

Yet neither of them dared to move, perhaps both realizing the disadvantage of striking first. Fiora held her rapier in front. Her attentive eyes scoping him out, searching for the slightest edge she could use to end his miserable existence... And he, the same... taking into account how lethal that sword looked... Though this may have been a challenge, he suspected her intentions had changed with his second insult... And he did not care. He was tired and nervous... both due to the upcoming battle... He didn't need this shit...

It seemed like hours before anything happened, both champions locked into a trance, their fatal stares, a battle of it's own. Neither the summoners, or the approaching champions could grasp each challengers' attention, they were so focused. For Jojo, he was quite serious about this skirmish, seeing how his opponent brandished a weapon against his own fists... For Fiora, she knew of his infamous incident of punching through marble floors with ease... so simple flesh and bones...

She was not so eager to make a mistake...

"C'mon! Someone do something already!" A deep, gruff voice grumbled over the dreaded silence...

Arminian saw... Fiora's eyes wavered towards behind him...

"OH SHIT!" One summoner cried as Jojo rocketed towards her, causing Fiora to ready for a parry. He however expected that, and spun behind her as she switched to a quick swipe.

But the Grand Duelist was named so for a reason, and sidestepped his straight punch, running her sword up the length of his arm until it reached his throat.

_**WHSSH!**_

Arminian leaned back, avoiding her strike, at the same time his left hand reached for her blade, hoping to grab ahold and snap it in two. Instead of retracting her blade to avoid it, Fiora switched her assault onto that arm, swiping in an X pattern at the limb, which produced small sparks along his left gauntlet.

It happened so fast, very few registered the interaction... But both champions stood there yet again, Arminian balled up his left hand, scanning it for any visible damage... The gauntlet itself had two tears where her strikes remained true...

"Pretty sharp sword you have there." He grunted. "This armor's not cheap."

"Zhe more unskilled, Zhe more armour needed." She countered.

"Yeah, whatever." He lunged at her again. This time zig-zagging at her to psych her out. It was futile however as she stabbed forward, aiming for his chest, piercing his chest... what she didn't expect was for sword to push against her now... making her jump back to avoid losing her grip and poise.

The Irrepressible Survivor had turned up his aggressiveness however, reaching for Fiora's cape and rapier, which she ducked under and countered with a swipe to his back. The resulting blow bouncing harmlessly off the metal as Jojo swiveled around with an overhead left swing so fast... she felt the wind brush against her cheek.

The Grand Duelist narrowed her cyan-colored eyes. His weak points were his gauntlets, undoubtedly... But should he land a hit on her steel rapier, she was sure the resounding hit might snap her blade...

Arminian growled, rolling forward which made her guard lower to meet his attack, but she had not expected such a brutish opponent to suddenly push off the ground in mid-roll, high into the air, coming down with such a force... She jumped out the way!

_**BOOM! Crackle...**_

Her eyes widened slightly at the dust that emitted from where he landed as he retracted both arms from the cold, marble floor... At last... she saw his true strength. Arminian threw the crumpled bits of marble at his side, locking eyes with her once more. If he was being honest, he knew she would move out the way... but this attack was more of an incentive for her to quit...

Little did he know Fiora Laurent was just as stubborn as he was... and that attack only made her even more cautious of locking herself in close tandem with him...

"Holy shit!"

"Gods be damned!" The crowd of summoners didn't bother holding their tongues when they saw the damage he had caused.

"Bahaha! The kid is practically a hyper juggernaut!" Jojo's ears perked at the gruff-like voice again... in his peripherals, he could see his opponent's countenance shift into a momentarily scowl again. He wanted to see who was causing her to react like this, maybe even thank them but now wasn't the time. Now, he was trying to figure out just how would he land a hit on this opponent... Her attacks were incredibly swift, her dodges even more so...

"Iz zhat all?" He rose up while she circled him. "'Ave you fineeshed your _grand _assault?"

Arminian cracked his neck. "Yeah... I'm done." He remained still, in a neutral stance with his arms at his side.

She shot him a sneer, readying herself for another surprise. Her blood boiled through her veins as his constant mockery nipped at her being... She would have his fall, one way or another... She only needed to find another weak spot.

"So... bye." Jojo rolled back suddenly, resulting in gasps and "what the-'s" from the crowd as he shot over them.

Fiora growled. Elegantly dashing forward to give chase... awaiting for him to possibly strike through the sea of summoners. Except when she emerged from the other end, Arminian was already running away, which made her even more furious! How dare he make an open mockery of her and try to run!

Arminian was kind of fast, but the armor slowed his running greatly, so it came to no surprise that Fiora closed the distance quickly, no... The surprise came when Jojo kicked off a nearby wall and came barreling towards her with his right arm cocked back. Fiora tilted her upper body right, to which Jojo shot past her, she then swiped behind herself while turning to face him, shooting back as she did so to avoid his counter, the wild right backhand.

In came an overhead left again, which she effortlessly dodged and swiped at his arms, her attacks eating at his gauntlets but causing no falter in his movement based on the way he recklessly swung at her.

"C'mon, kid! You gotta be quicker than that!" The same voice echoed over the crowd's cheers. Arminian froze for a mere moment, enough for Fiora to step past him and swipe his legs with enough force... The resulting _**clink! **_being followed by a splatter of blood. Arminian instinctively lashed out in pain.

"Ack...!" Fiora coughed and doubled over, stepping back slightly as she shook her head. Both champions eyed each other yet again. This time, Fiora's prominent lips stained with her own drops of red...

Jojo closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to fight anymore after that... Not because of the aforementioned cut across the back of his leg, but because of the way she stood slightly hunched over after that blow... How her free hand held onto the spot where his fist met her abdomen... The way she struggled to stand straight... and the soft wet snap he had heard when his fist met her ribs.

"We're done." He stood up, limping past her as she kept her stance. Her narrowed eyes searching for the deception only to find none as he disappeared behind the baffled crowd.

She looked between the majority of summoners and the blood trail Arminian had left behind before finally deciding to pursue him. Only the crowd stayed behind, perturbed my the recent events and how quickly the fight had ended...

* * *

Fiora limped onwards as the pain in her stomach radiated to her legs... She silently cursed herself for not reacting quick enough. The internal wound, another smear on her pride and honor, all because of this... individual. She would not have it. Just as she wouldn't have that scoundrel wag his tongue about her house, she would not let him think her such easy prey.

The way he looked her up and down, and dismissed her so crudely. It only made her angrier...

"Are you seriously following me?" She blinked as Jojo's voice came from her right. "You win. Now fuck off."

"I did not and you mock me by saying so."

He continued toward the Summoning Chambers. "You got me on my leg. Show's over." He walked faster, though even he limped as his left leg touch the ground.

"Our duel iz far from **over**, sir." Arminian could hear her blade wisp through the air and stopped. "You've made an open mockery of my house and my name and it _vill_ be repaid. Be it your honor... or your _blood!_" She snarled.

"Maybe it would've never happened if you didn't fucking taunt me first, dumbshit." He growled.

"Je t'emmerde!" Fiora spat in front of him. "Now you lie to my face?!"

Jojo gave her a incredulous look. "Lie-? What in fuck's nam-?!" He brought his palm to his face. "I don't know what you want... but whatever, alright?"

**"Do not turn your back to _me!_" **Jojo swiveled around, at the same time the pain in his left leg, just as Fiora reached him, burned intensely...

However Fiora winced just before she began her assault, resulting in her losing control over her movements for a brief moment... which in turn resulted in her colliding with him instead of attacking... And Jojo wasn't sure how to react, but clutched onto the Grand Duelist's shoulders, cursing aloud, he fell back on his right arm as both champions hit the ground...

It was then where he could see the blood trail that accumulated behind them... She had cut him deeper that he realized... And he had hit her harder than she thought...

"Dammit...!" Fiora stuck her rapier into the floor and struggled to push herself up. But the immense pain shooting throughout her core made her arms feel weak...

"Stop!" She gritted her teeth as Arminian shouted. "What the fuck is with you?! You WIN!" He pushed himself away from her, observing her as she clumsily stood up now. He then tilted his head in awe as her right hand held her core...

... _stubborn bitch ..._

If he were to guess at the way she heaved and walked, he would say he had broken her floater ribs... which meant internal bleeding... which meant instant medical attention... For both him and her...

His left leg spilling a surprising amount of blood, he guessed that she nicked something important... With that thought in mind he felt himself become slightly dizzy, but shook the feeling as quickly as it came and covered the open wound with his hand... whatever good that would've done.

Over at the end of the hall, Jojo could see a redheaded summoner observe the trail of red before her eyes rested on them both...

"Hey! Hey, you!" He shouted. "Go get some fucking help, will ya?!" He grunted, as he scrambled backwards against a wall, watching as Fiora slowly rose to her feet... though she appeared to be in more pain than a few moments ago... The likely result of her adrenaline fading as her body ceased it's lively actions...

"For fuck's sake..." Jojo grunted as he clanked about on the floor, and the pool of his own essence underneath him... He tried to focus, to harden his resolve... but found the action more exhausting than closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, the Grand Duelist, staggered toward the opposite wall, collapsing against it and letting out multiple coughs, each bringing up more slightly more red fluid than the last. Yet her gaze did not falter, staying directly on his own blue orbs with such malice.

Jojo laughed... "All this for what...? Because I said 'fuck you'?"

"Je t'em... merde... First, you pin me against a tree like some _whore...!_ Now you continue to jest about..!?"

"What the... _fuck _are you talking about...? Pin you against a tree...?! I've never even met you before...!"

Fiora snorted with derision, however well she could in her state. "_Teepical_..."

"Oh fuck you..." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't do shit to you... You started it."

Fiora got on all three's, her dominant hand holding her abdomen and made her way towards him. Arminian would muster the strength to push her back, if he wasn't so incredibly tired...

She reached for his helmet, gripping both ends of it weakly just as he did with her arms...

"Oi, what the fuck are you-? He managed to say before she completely removed his helmet from his head... Allowing the both of them, clear views of each other's face... Those seconds... that's all it took for Jojo to recall her face... So vivid, so full of fire...

She muttered something under her breath...

Arminian thrashed weakly as Fiora collapsed onto his wounded leg and chest... "Hey...! Get off..." He attempted to push her but gave up. Strangely enough, despite all the scent of blood that filled his nostrils he could make out the faintest sweet aroma... coming from his opponent... and that calmed him down... Or maybe it was the loss of blood... Either way he felt extremely tired right now...

"...shit..." Jojo sighed to himself, the surrounding noises of the Institute becoming more and more faint as time ticked on. He glanced down at the unconscious Fiora, and smirked at the turn of events...

... He should've just kept his mouth shut... Maybe then this wouldn't have happened... Or at least he thought... And then there was that weird, gruff voice in the crowd - encouraging him in his endeavor to beat the Grand Duelist.

Suddenly, he felt a strong urge to run, be it a threat or not, he couldn't choose. But his primal instincts told him to move... and _**fast...**_ Now Jojo himself was in no condition to walk let alone run with the severe wound across his leg but the overwhelming urge to flee convinced him anyway...

With all the strength he could muster, which, mind you, was not much at all, Arminian tried to grip the floor with his left palm, cursing at the knocked out Fiora as her body lay over his legs... It was then when he caught something staring at him in the corners of his eyes... It was ominous... Almost like a hallucination, but he knew he saw it... Over at the other end of the hall, it peeked around the corner for a brief moment... but he caught it. The dark blue, obscure face sent chills down his spine as he came to the realization of just how vulnerable he really was right now...

He knew he had a lot of enemies, more than he could count, really. But whatever he just saw, he DID NOT want to confront... The way it ducked out of sight just when he turned his head gave him the impression of being stalked... as if he were _marked... _

... and Jojo was surely not having that... No way...

He gritted his teeth and used his tail to push off whatever surface it could find just to aid his struggle as best as possible... The overwhelming fear... that made this nerves stand on it's end, it gave him surprising strength... And with it he looked back...

Again, he saw it duck out of his sight... Like it was some sort of sick and twisted game of "hide and seek"... only he felt as though it was his life on the line... But he paused when his own eyes rested on Fiora's unconscious self... vulnerable to whatever was hiding around that corner... and he gritted his teeth and looked forward...

His tail wrapped itself around her right arm, gripping her attire as if the dreaded thing was the only reason she still existed... and that may be so in his scenario... His breathing, rigid, in small pants, he pulled... The screeching of his armor echoing through the hall... The small gushing sound as his leg spewed more of his essence.

Again... He pulled... Digging his gauntlets into the ground feebly... He dared not to look back... Less whatever stalked him stand before his eyes... He couldn't hear anything... Only see... and even that too, began to fade...

Jojo pulled...

_**Schreee!**_

and pulled...

_**Schreee!**_

and pulled...

"_H_u_sh __n_o_w__... _R_e_s_t..." _His blood ran cold as the icy voice penetrated his thoughts... His eyes blurring... He blinked... Another figure appeared in front of him... this one, less frightening than the last... Her yellow attire and purple complexion stilling his heart as her wand outstretched to meet him...

It was like an explosion... His hearing came back to him... and his vision sharpened... His own breathing, startling to the ears as Jojo felt his strength come back... With it, he flipped over and scrambled back, searching for the dreaded enigma that followed him so closely... Except he found nothing but Fiora lying on her back... Two white-robed with a red pattern running down the side, summoners examining her as they pulled red potions out of their pockets.

"I was wondering when I'd next see you..." Jojo looked up, wiping his eyes as he stared into the golden ones of the Starchild...

His throat felt dry, and his tongue, twice it's normal size... Arminian merely swallowed...

"Come..." She guided him out of the way as more summoners came jogging down the hallway. Jojo blinked... where his trail should be, lie nothing more than a sparkly clean, marble floor again...

His heart beated wildly as his head snapped back in the direction of that anomaly... It's white figure permanently seared into the confines of his brain...

"Jojo...?" Soraka's gentle voice flowed into his ears, awaking him from the dreaded slumber. "Can you hear me?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat again and blinked the last lingering images of it away... "Yeah... I think..." He shifted his left leg, a prickly feeling enveloping it... yet his eyes remained down the hall...

"Come..." Jojo looked up at the Mage, her soft expression beckoning his weary one. "Let me examine you, child. It has been far too long..."

* * *

The winds had died down, much to her favor as they reached the huge true ice gates of the Freljord capitol... But her guard never lowered, neither did her interminable paranoia that something or someone had been following them. Though she knew it was all in her head... the beast underneath her having not detected any hazards since before their reunion...

Riven lived by small simple sayings however... All have kept her breathing... It was truly better to be safe... than to be sorry... And her right arm tightly holding the handle of her blade proved it... Her left, firmly gripping the reigns of her mount, her companion... Fenris...

The dreaded, gigantic, gray wolf... An unlikely ally in these times she would say... The Exile would have long gone separate ways from such a being... had fate not decreed the idea unfavorable...

Twice now the mysterious wolf had willingly came to the ex-Noxian soldier's defense, a notion she would not and could not ignore... Her infamous reputation, the result of her harsh treatment around her former home, it was very rare for Riven to seek solace and peace from any place or one... Yet here, Fenris did...

"Halt!" The wolf let out a low growl as his head was pulled back... A small price to pay for a clever disguise... Should he be allowed to freely roam, she was sure it would interfere with her mission... "Identification!" The guard demanded.

Riven carefully removed her hood as the guard raised what appeared to be a small crystal orb, glistening in the light... Her blazing orange eyes set upon the huge ice wall that hid the inside of their objective, Rakelstake...

...and yet there was but two guards at the main gate...

But she knew better... having heard tales of the Freljordian land in her times as a soldier... These two guards were not alone... and so did her best to appear inconspicuous... Her true intentions sealed away except from her own mind...

"Riven, formerly Noxus?" The guard stated.

"Yes." Her answer cold as the lands they stood upon. Her eyes focused on the gates before her.

"What brings you here? Business or Pleasure?" He stared intently at the orb.

"Pleasure..." The way that word rolled off her lips... It was foreign. The guard cocked his brow and gazed up at her... But she remained straight... though she could feel eyes all over her now.

Fenris gave a snort, to which she patted on the head.

"Huh..." The guard looked down at Fenris, who hung his head low at her orders... His bright golden eyes also facing forward as to not arouse suspicion... "Never thought wolves could get that big... Trophy?"

Her eyes flickered onto the guard for a second. "Yes."

The guard then nodded and lowered the orb. "You may come in. Welcome to Rakelstake, Riven, the Exile."

The booming of the gates gradually opening drowned out his voice. A lake was the first thing she saw, the crystal blue water sparking against the sun's reflection while a few ships resided by the banks. In the distance over the lake... A huge column which must have rose at least several stories high stood in front of a giant palace... She lightly pulled up on Fenris' reigns, making the large wolf walk forward into the frozen city...

Stepping close to the water edge, Riven halted her companion again, and scanned nearby and afar... Rakelstake was unlike Noxus or any capitol city she had ventured to. For an instance, the walls which surely protected the denizens of Rakelstake appeared to also harbor many of them, the carvings in the blue ice, providing shelter for most of the citizens.

Even the glaciers the protruded from the earth itself seemed to serve the same purpose, as several evenly shaped square holes could be seen along the god-sized walls and glaciers, each with a light emitting from them. Crudely formed stairs ran up and down these makeshift houses as well...

She narrowed her eyes as a yeti armed with a trident donning a leather chest plate effortlessly descended the stairs... _Subtlety... _Riven tugged on his reigns and led him to the left the lake... She could see many huts running along side the banks of the lake, but it was the harbor that caught her attention... Assuming the harbormaster held no vendetta against her, she could easily take a boat to the palace, a place she knew would welcome her status as Champion more fervently... And from there... scope out her targets...

Subtlety was the key in this operation... yet Riven always anticipated the worse outcome as well as the best... She had already dressed for the occasion, her usual attire safely tucked away in her satchel, hooked onto her belt, and replaced with a deeper, more protective fur right down to her boots... No piece of flesh remained exposed with the Exile as thick, steel plates still wrapped around her shoulder and dominant hand... And to finish her winter attire a single, dark blue hood... to better match her clothing and armor.

She looked the part and acted the part... but that would only get her so far. She would need to plan an escape route should her ploy fail... The problem however lie in her companion which she knew was only going to hinder her ability her sneak about... Although, she figured that his usefulness would lie more in a getaway...

Still, she had all this time to plan Fenris' part... She would not stress about it now... "Come. We will find a place to rest until sunset... We must prepare for our mission." She rubbed his ear, in response Fenris let out a bark and the duo headed for the huts.

* * *

"Would you like me to make you something?" Soraka asked softly as she gestured for Jojo to sit on his own bed. Though the large monkey himself didn't seem to mind it however, his thoughts, still wandering over the hallucination that had occurred. "Jojo..?" He lifted his head as Soraka stood before him now, her golden eyes scanning his weary demeanor.

"No. It's fine." He said as his gaze shifted towards the wet towel on his bed... _Jinx..._

"Well... I will not have you remain this way..." She said with a "hmph". She looked towards the wet towel as well. "And you shouldn't leave this here." She grabbed it.

"It's not mine." His absentminded response didn't go unnoticed.

"Certainly not." She grinned. "I don't remember you ever smelling so sweet and yet like..." She sniffed it again. "Gun powder."

He didn't say anything to that. Instead he watched as the Starchild neatly hung the Loose Cannon's towel over the bathroom door, peeking in there while at it. There she saw a few clothes lying in front of his tub. A woman's panties, a pair of socks, one pair of short shorts, and a few... belts?

"Did you have a guest?" She asked.

"Huh...?" He barely acknowledged the question.

"It's just I noticed the - I assume they're dirty - clothes here... They're of a woman's attire..." Silence as he pondered over whether he should answer her about it. Soraka stepped out of the doorway and narrowed her eyes. "You did have a guest, didn't you...?" She said, her hands on her hips. "Tell me you used protection..."

That seemed to snap him out of his trance briefly. "Protection? I didn't have sex."

"Hmm..." She climbed onto the bed and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him closer and giving his head and neck a quick whiff. "Well you smell of alcohol, as usual... Haven't I warned you of your frivolous habits?"

"It.. it was a just a bottle this time." He said sheepishly.

"I can only heal so much, my child." She shook her head. "Please... Put an end to this nasty addiction."

"I will..."

"Good... I wish to see you live long. But back to the topic at hand... Why did your guest leave her worn clothes on your floor...?" She folded her arms, giving her a very maternal disposition.

Jojo blinked, his gaze avoiding hers intentionally before noticing a note on his mini-refrigerator... It read:

_PArtNeR,_

_weNT oUt tO "BuY" MOrE foOd_

_X._

"Oh my...! That dastardly girl is living with you..?!" Jojo nearly gave himself whiplash, he jerked his head in her direction so fast...

"You... know about that, too...?"

"Well... Not at first... But clothes, wet towel yet you haven't showered, and that note... Her penmanship is atrocious..." She frowned. "Tell me... The relationship you have with her... is it platonic?"

Jojo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Damn... I forgot how bold you are, ma..."

Soraka cocked her eyebrow. "And I did not. But that doesn't answer my question..."

"There's nothing sexual between me and Jinx... She doesn't like me like that..."

"Is that so...?"

"Yes...!"

"Why does she call you 'partner', then?" She gestured at the note.

"She makes nicknames for everyone... She calls Vi, Fat hands, Caitlyn is Hat Lady, I'm Partner. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because, Jojo, I look after you like no other. Ever since that faithful day... You know you're like my own child."

He sighed. "Yes, ma... But really? Sex with Jinx? I'm reckless... maybe even to an extreme point but I don't have a death wish!"

"With the way you walk around here and including what happened a few moments ago, I'd daresay you do." She gently pulled his head until he rested it on her shoulder. "I only wish to look out for you. Is that so wrong...?"

"...no. But I didn't have sex with her... Plus... Vi would _kill_ me... literally..."

"Ah, so you are dating the Piltover Enforcer... and yet here the Loose Cannon lies... panties on your floor, used towel upon your bed... I question how you still breathe..."

"She doesn't... know _everything... _Just the important parts..."

"You lie to this girl?" Her tone of voice... serious now.

"What...? No...! Not... Not really..."

"**Jojo**." She spoke sternly.

"I... She... doesn't like to hear... _anything _about Jinx. But then again she does..."

"I don't understand..."

"Vi... wants to hear about everything Jinx does... at the same time... she gets... pissed when I tell her..."

"Understandable... Last time I checked, the Piltover Enforcer loathes the Loose Cannon's existence..."

"Yeah but... I mean... she gets pretty... f-" He paused. Soraka shot him a glare. "Freaking mad... And I'm telling her... basically everything... but not every small detail... She'll blow up..."

She sighed, crossing her legs and patting his back. "Of course she will. If I am to be honest, I am a bit wary of this girl also... She has a reputation of being... well... unpredictable."

Jojo rearranged his jaw. "Yeah, I know... The funny thing is... she kinda isn't around me..."

"Is that so? Why do you think that is?" Her stern expression went unnoticed.

"Oh...! Uh... Well... I dunno, she said I was the only one who actually cared for her... And she likes being around me."

"Go on..."

"I don't see her around anyone else... So..."

"So...?" She gazed down at the large monkey, who, despite being known for his aggression and abrasiveness, appeared nothing more than a child toward Soraka... "That means I'm her only friend... So she acts a little different around me."

Soraka frowned, giving him a derisive look while at it. "Do you see her as your 'friend'?"

A moment of silence... "Yeah, kind of..."

"You don't sound so sure yourself."

"It's... complicated... how I feel about her, ma..."

The motion of rubbing his head ceased shortly after... "I... don't understand what you mean by that."

"Jinx..." He sat up straight. "Is kinda lonely... as far I can tell at least..."

"That is obvious... but I meant what do you mean by having _feelings _for _her?_ "

Jojo blinked as his mind registered the question before shaking his head. "No, no! Not like that! I meant...I know what it's like... to be in her shoes, you know?"

It was her turn to shake her head. "And this is why you chose to be her friend? Sympathy?"

"Is that... bad?" He asked cautiously.

"Well... I believe most individuals might find that reason rather insulting - to be friends with someone solely due to their apparent loneliness... especially if that individual isn't bothered by it."

"Yeah well..." His words fell off sharply, heeding the Starchild's opinion... "I was just trying to be nice... Is that so wrong...?" He asked, the irritation in his voice becoming more prominent.

"That girl might take it the wrong way, should she figure out your true reasoning."

"It doesn't matter anyway... According to her we're 'buds'."

"But are you truly...?"

"What...?"

"Are you both truly 'buds'?" It was weird to ask himself that question... even weirder hearing it from Soraka.

"I..."

"I see I am not being clear. Let me rephrase: Do you view yourself as her friend? Should you ever need her help say in a life or death situation, would she come to your aid?"

"Wow..." He stood up, wincing and grabbing the side of his stomach. "I don't think it'll get _that _serious..."

Soraka jumped up, gripping his left shoulder with one hand and the spot where he seemed in pain with another. Jojo shivered as that very spot became warm...

"Always expect the unexpected, my child... You, yourself, have said this..."

"I know but... Really, ma... I don't think it'll have to come to that..."

"Hmm... Ironic that you say this _now._" He felt her delicate hands squeeze him slightly.

"Blame that French chick... Saying to surrender to her and her stupid house..."

Soraka looked up at the cupboards for a quick second... "... are you referring to Fiora...?"

"Who?"

"Laurent? Fiora Laurent?"

"Yeah! That... woman! I _vill _have my duel...! You insult me...!" He mocked the Grand Duelist openly. "Then she goes down in one fu- freaking hit..."

She finished her incantation and sat down, a bit exhausted from the process. "You defeated Fiora with one hit?" She exhaled.

"Sort of... I mean she stumbled backwards... and I broke a couple of ribs... Say... Why didn't you heal her, too?"

Soraka cocked her brow. "What are you talking about...? I did tend to her wounds... You were right there..."

"I didn't... see you do it..."

"So it appears. Based on your expression when you looked at me, I'd speculate you were quite shaken up." She yawned.

Jojo glanced down and tightened his fists... The image of that white figure with a dark blue mask flashed before his eyes... He wouldn't ever forget that stare it gave him... So soulless, so cold... He shivered again...

The warmth of Soraka's hand kissed his suddenly... "So I am right..." His heart rabidly beating in his chest as she spoke softly. "You were gravely wounded..."

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but found it becoming more difficult to do so as those light blue, empty eyes came upon him.

"Did you see them as well?" Her voice... it seemed distant to his ears...

"What...?" He breathed.

"A masked figure... Did you see one...?"

Jojo gulped. "Yeah..."

Soraka gently tugged him back until he sat on his bed again... She then stroked the top of his head maternally. "Every experience is always frightening..." She said.

"...you've met them, too?"

"More than I'd like to admit..." She sighed with relief. "They appear when one is... near death, or about to die..."

He let that sink in... _near death, or about to die... _Chills ran down his spine as he came to terms with the thought... The thought of just how close he was to dying... Right there... on that cold, marble floor... So close... and he didn't even know it...

"They're referred to as Kindred..."

"..."

"I don't understand much about them... But I know they're furious with me..."

He widened his eyes... "With you...? Why...?!"

Her lips contorting into a small grin, she let out chuckle whilst plucking a single lint linen off his head. "Kindred aren't fond of individuals that prevent one's death, be it their own or another's." She sighed... "And you know what I do..."

"I do..." He glanced down nervously... Wondering if she had met with that... creature also...

Soraka let out another chuckle. "Ah... The 'virtues' of being a healer, wouldn't you say?"

He licked his dry lips, his nerves still standing on their ends... "Umm..." And then the battle came crashing back into his head...

... Gods... he was losing it...

"When do you depart?" Her words, like cold water in a dreamlike state...

"What..?" He spoke, barely audible.

Soraka tilted her head once more. He could feel her eyes running up and down him. Her hands, moving in small circular patterns along his scalp...

"I mean your battle... When do you leave for your battle?"

"In about an hour..."

The Starchild sniffed him again... this time forcing him to sit up straight while her eyes examined his rugged and battle worn demeanor... "Are you to leave like _that?" _She pointed to the red stains that he had left unintentionally on his own sheets...

"Oh..." He stood up quickly, discovering the mess he made on his own bed. A canvas of red upon his light colored sheets...

"Go." She then pointed towards his bathroom. "Wash up and put on something clean. And trim yourself a little while at it. Your hair is starting to grow out."

"Uh..."

"I'll take care of your sheets. Now go get cleaned up." Soraka demanded, parent-like.

To a stranger's eye, it would've appeared incredibly peculiar to see the Starchild order him around like he was her own child and yet... that's exactly what they both acted as. While Jojo showered the blood off himself, Soraka would replace his bed sheets with freshly cleaned ones from his closet, even allowing herself to set his bed...

...an unusual relationship to say the least... Although Soraka thought nothing of it... Having done this for almost a year now...

"Hey uh..." She tilted her head to the partially opened bathroom door. The shower had stopped running. "I forgot to grab a pair of boxers..."

She sighed and walked over to his drawer to fetch one... but it was when she opened it to the sight of many panties, some lace, some cotton, some silk, all very... revealing... is when she froze with concern.

"Say... child... Are you sure your relationship with this... girl... is purely platonic?"

Jojo poked his head out the door. His drenched head, dripping onto the rug. "What?"

"It's just that... Her choice of undergarments..." She swallowed, she'd admit she had a pair or two that were similar to Jinx's... but for every single one of them? In his drawer no less?

"Yeah, I know. I gotta go out and buy another drawer... and also a futon or air mattress."

"Oh. Very well then." She glanced back at the drawer, at the same time catching the faint knocking on his door. "I wonder who could that be..."

"I don't even want to tempt it." He grabbed his boxers and shut himself in the bathroom. "I'm not here."

"It'd be quite odd for me to be in your room without you, wouldn't it? Rumors might start."

"Don't be weird, ma. I have too much of that already."

"Nevertheless... Who is it?" She called out.

There was a long pause... one that induced caution into both of them as the presence on the other side remained silent... Until...

"Is... Jojo there...?" She immediately recognized the voice of the Piltover Enforcer.

"Why yes, he is. Please, come in." She opened the door, smirking to herself as he heard a audible groan emit from the bathroom. "Would you like something to drink, **Vi?**" She said out loud.

Instantly, as she expected, the bathroom door creaked open. "Vi?" Once again, Arminian had poked his head out, meeting the the troubled gaze of his significant other.

"Hey..." She frowned. "Uh... No thanks, Soraka." Her blue eyes darted between Soraka and the near naked Jojo... "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh! Er..." He too, gazed at the Starchild.

"Oh, I just remembered!" She grabbed her staff. "You're out of eggs and milk." And left...

The awkwardness that soon followed made him kind of wish Soraka stayed, for neither fighters could seem to speak, only glance uncomfortably between blank spots around the room and occasionally each other.

"Listen." She blurted out suddenly, making him flinch.

"Yeah?"

"About... earlier..." She eyed the floor. "That was... wrong of me..."

He blinked. "Wha-?"

"Earlier... When you told me they moved..." She stopped for a moment, seemingly struggling with her own voice. "You were being honest... and I brushed it off..."

Now Jojo felt his insides twist and curl at the word "honest"... "It's alright..." He croaked slightly.

"No... It's not... I let my anger get the better of me... It's just..." She shook her head. "I really _fucking **hate... Her." **_

And so he gulped... "I know..."

"And now I gotta live with the fact that you two are in the room... Alone." She sat down on his bed... "It just makes me feel so... uneasy..."

He scratched the back of his head... unsure as to what to say. He never really did during these moments...

But Vi didn't enjoy the silence, if it all it was actually slightly aggravating. "Why are you being so quiet...?"

"I... I'm not sure what to say..."

She let out a rather heated sigh. "Well... You could tell me that it's all in my head... And that I'm fuckin' overthinking."

He let out an uneazy grin. "Why do I get the feeling that saying that is the last thing I want to do...?" To his surprise, the corners of her mouth twitched... as if she was withholding a smile. He joined her on the bed... "I can see why you'd be upset..."

"Upset? I'm not upset."

"Oh... Then why-"

"I wanna tear these fuckin' walls down..." She growled.

"Vi..." Slowly and carefully, Arminian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "I don't really know what to do..."

She didn't respond, choosing to instead to give the ground that murderous glare.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything to make you feel better?"

"Are you gonna gimme your keys?"

His jaw slackened a bit. "What?"

"Give me your keys."

He stood up. "W-why?"

"You asked what would make me feel better..."

Jojo remained in that spot. "But what would my keys have to do with..."

"I'm gonna be coming here a lot more often..."

"You really think that's a good idea?" He shook his head.

"Why not?" She sneered.

"You and Jinx... Alone in the same room... You guys are gonna tear each other apart..." He replied sadly.

"Oh! Right! Cause you're only lookin' out for me, right?" She voice cracked with fury...

"Stop." He ordered, shaking his head.

"I forget how _friendly _you two are..!"

"Vi... Stop."

"What'd she do...? Tell some stupid sob story about how miserable her childhood was and it tugged on your heart-"

"Vi, come on, man! I said **STOP!**" His own shouting startled him... reverberating off the walls into his ears... and then it was silent in that room... Vi's look of contempt, the only evidence of her fire while Arminian struggled to find his words. "I..." He started. Vi didn't bother to meet his gaze and that didn't bother him... He wasn't going to try and argue with her rather than reassure her...

And then there was another _**knock! **_on his door... but he didn't acknowledge it...

"I get it..." He said. "We're... seeing each other... and the person you hate is now living under my roof..." Vi turned away, and Jojo climbed into her view. "I get it... I really do... But Vi..." He gently grabbed her hand... She didn't resist. "I'm... Jinx... I _don't _like Jinx... the way you're afraid I do..."

"Afraid? Who's afrai-"

He held up his palm. "Lemme ask you this... If I liked Jinx... why would I see you?"

"You... cause... You're an asshole, I dunno...!"

"See...?" His lips turned into a warm grin as her cheeks reddened. "Out of fear. Vi... Are you worried about something?"

The Piltover Enforcer bit her lip. All of a sudden her blood became hot as a thought ran through her mind... Jinx... that wicked smile of hers... Those pink tourmaline eyes of her's bearing down on his sapphire colored ones...

"Whatever you're thinking about... It's alright... But it's just in your head... Like you said..."

Her eyes flickered onto his for a moment... her lips pursed as she once again diverted her gaze...

"And it's stupid..." He continued. "It's stupid of me... To say I like you... and choose to date you and then immediately go and fuck someone else... And why would I do so in the first place...? I would hurt you beyond all measure, and it would _kill _me... Not to mention you'd probably kill me too."

The corners of her mouth twitched.

"To be honest, I'm kind of relieved that you didn't kill me now since I told you they moved her in here." He said frankly, shrugging.

Vi turned her head away again, this time to conceal a small smile.

"See?" He smirked. "And you know what? Thanks for talking to me about it."

"Huh?"

"Your fear and worries... Thanks for confronting me."

"Was I not supposed to?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, but my ma told me that's the key to trust." He slid off the bed.

"Your... mother...?"

He flinched again. "No... My _ma... _Soraka?"

"Wha-?" Vi tilted her head in amazement.

"Long story." He sighed. "But she's basically... like a mother... I dunno. Go ask her for the story." Jojo slipped his gambeson and plate leggings on.

"So-Soraka... Your 'ma'?"

"Yes...!" He groaned. "Is it that much of a shock...?"

"No, it's just somethin' I can't picture." She grinned. "It's fuckin' weird."

"Yeah, yeah... You should've seen her last Snowdown... She took me to the parade."

"She took you to the para- oh that must've been rich!"

"Yeah, sure... I could've just went to the bar, but no... She dragged me out of bed." He sighed, using his tail to click his chest plate together.

Vi tilted her head, and awestruck expression plastered on her face while leaning back on her hands. "That your new armor?"

"Yep. Ain't nothing special, the guy's obsessed with dragons though." He grabbed his helmet.

"Did it come like _that?_ Or did you find a way to bust it up like your old one, too?"

"Huh?" He looked where she pointed, near his gauntlets and leggings... A few cleaves and tears... "Oh! Blame that fucking french chick..."

"Fiora?" She cocked her brow. "Fiora did that?

"Yeah... Shouting about honor and stupid shit..."

It was Vi who sighed now... "What did you do...?"

"Nothing..!" Jojo equipped his helmet, muffling his voice a bit. He signaled for her to follow. "She tells me to challenge her or surrender to her..."

"And you challenged her. Always with your-" He swung the door open.

"No... I actually said 'fuck yo- yeee... Hello, Annie." Jojo froze as the Dark Child stood in front of his door, a bemused expression on her innocent face. Vi dropped her face into her palm. "What are you doing here? Where's Zac?"

"I dunno where Mr. Zac is. That's why I'm here."

"Uh..." He glanced back at Vi for help, instead he received a shrug. "Er-okay... Me and Vi are heading down to Summoning Chambers. We'll wait for him there... and I really need a phone." He said, as Vi sniggered.

"Okay!" She replied jovially as Vi closed his door...

"Uh... You sure Zac didn't come around? Because last time-"

"Oi, Jojo!" He whirled around at the Enforcer. "Ya gonna lock your door or what?"

"Oh!" He hesitated, realizing that Jinx had left his door unlocked due to her not having a key yet... If he were to lock his door then the Loose Cannon would be sitting outside his room again... "Yeah sure...! Go on and take Annie ahead for a bit... Nature calls."

Vi shook her head... "There are some things I just don't need to know, hot stuff."

"What things?" Annie asked.

"Jojo's gotta use the bathroom." She flashed a grin.

"Ew..." The redheaded child scrunched her face up. Arminian snuck a middle finger at Vi in retaliation. She laughed and walked off.

When they were ways down the hall, Jojo stepped back in and closed the door... His heart beating wildly in his chest as he tried to figure out what to do next. Vi was undoubtebly furious about Jinx... who couldn't careless how her enemy felt about her. Add Jinx's casual attitude towards the situation and he realized... He messed up...

And the battle was right at his doorstep...

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

The large hybrid nearly jumped... He had instinctively closed his door and locked it.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

_That's gotta be Jinx... _He rushed to open it for fear of-

"Bro!" The Secret Weapon cried. "I can't find Annie!"

"What..." Jojo blinked.

Zac frantically shifted in his spot. "I went to her room and it was empty! I knocked and knocked but she wasn't there! I went to Amumu's and she wasn't there either! But dude! She's always up by now! I l-"

"Zac... Relax. Vi's got her.."

"-Annie! I-I... Oh... Wha-? Vi?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Annie came over here because you weren't there... What were _you _doing, dude?" Zac blushed, something Arminian was still not used to. Nevertheless, he furrowed a brow. "Zac...?"

"I was... Maybe... a few minutes late..."

"You saw _her _again, didn't you...?"

The amorphous blob shrunk down a little, twiddling with his thumbs(?). "...yeah..."

"You should just go ask her out, man." Jojo slid over to his mini-fridge, and pulled out a small white vial of clear liquid. He poured it's contents into clean, plastic cup. After, he began to swivel it.

"I got distracted for a bit, bro! I honestly didn't mean to!"

"Here." He handed his friend the drink, it was now fizzing, the clear mist rising to the top of the cup. "For your nerves."

"What is this? Alcohol?"

"No. Not really." He grabbed an apple out his fridge. "It'll calm you down."

Zac sipped the beverage... It's sweet vanilla taste immediately sending a cool feeling down his body(?).

"Now go catch up with them. They're heading towards the Summoning Chambers." He snatched the cup and poured himself a few drops, repeating the process of swirling the drink. "Go. Hurry. Go."

"Uh yeah! Wait! What are you doing?!" He almost tripped out the door.

"I gotta deal with something."

"Jinx again?" He blurted aloud.

"Shh! Yeah..." Jojo hissed. "Vi knows and she's pretty pissed."

"Well now there's only one way out of this, bro."

"What's that?" His ear twitched as he heard someone approaching from down the hallway, the clinking of their armor fresh in their ears.

"Being dead." Zac chuckled.

Jojo swallowed, having remembered his close encounter not too long ago. "Haha... Funny..." He too, downed the same beverage and felt less nervous...

"It'll be alright, bro." He smiled. "Whatever happens, I got your back."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go." Arminian shooed him off just in time as someone came into his view, walking past his doorway... The feminine, pale blue body, decorated in armor that was redder than blood spilt upon snow with golden linings to match her eyes. Her gauntlets shaped into the top and bottom half of a dragon's skull, respectively, while her faded blue, braided hair leaked put of her huge, four-clawed helmet. Her penetrating gaze met his own as he was closing the door... and he paused as did she...

Nothing... No movements... No words... Jojo and Shyvana stood there, locking eyes with one another until someone's whistling broke their trance. The Half-Dragon walked on as if nothing happened whereas Jojo shook a little... His hair standing on end...

... He never liked that look...

* * *

Jayce yawned, letting his vision dash between a few summoners and the only other two champions on his team... He had gotten a sneak peak at the competition and he already deduced what the outcome of the battle would be... Now he just wanted to get this over with.

The overall excitement on TV and around the Institute. He thought it was exaggerated. Greatly. It was just another test on another battle to make future battles more interesting... Nothing more. It just so happened a new face was being shown at the same battle. Really. The hype was unreal.

He actually wished he was back in his lab, examining that new schematic that Ezreal had given him. He longed for those days where he would spent countless hours in front of his board, his bot recording notes as he observed and scanned every last nook and cranny on it...

"Jayce...!" The Defender snapped awake as someone snapped their fingers in his face.

"What is it?"

"I was saying you don't seem so interested." Ahri stood before him, her friend, Nidalee, a few feet away.

"That's because it's true." He leaned on the hilt of his Mercury hammer/cannon.

"Not even if Ezreal is your opponent?"

Jayce cocked a brow at Ahri. He hated how bad she tried push his buttons. "No." His answer, simple.

The Nine-Tailed Fox merely shrugged with indifference. "Just trying small talk, hero. You should try it one day."

"Sure." He sighed as she departed for the summoners. Nidalee gave him a weak smile and left as well. He thought nothing of it.

To Jayce, Ahri was a nuisance... If you would even call it that. The way men lulled after her and her tightly wounded dress... And how she would soak it all up. It gave him a headache. But Nidalee, he didn't have a problem with... The Bestial Huntress never taunted or lured instead choosing her silence as her bait... And he kind of admired that... Only admiration though...

The Defender of Tomorrow sighed again... He wished he was back in his lab looking at that schematic Ezreal had given him...

"Yo, Jayce!" He stood up as Vi called from across the room.

"What took you so long?"

"Had to deal with some shit." Vi rolled her eyes. "Plus I was walkin' Annie down here."

"Why?"

"Cause Zac was apparently supposed to but was late. It's all good now though."

"Oh." Was his only response.

"Alright, you moody motherfucker, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored. This battle... It's a bit unnecessary..."

Vi narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. He looked away, knowing what she was doing. "You got somethin' new back at the lab again, don't ya?"

Jayce sheepishly nodded.

"What'd you get now?" Her eyes gleamed.

"I'm not saying."

"Fine, ya prude. Don't hurt yourself now."

"Oh, be quiet..." He went back to leaning on his hammer. Letting his eyes scan the huge double doors as it glowed and opened. His annoyance would increase as in stepped the Irrepressible Survivor. He knew so by the way the Piltover Enforcer stared. "Great..."

Jojo walked up to the both of them. "Hey, what I miss?"

"Nothing yet." Vi smiled at him. "Looks like we're a bit early."

"Oh. Cool."

"Relax, hothead."

"I am, I am..."

"Jojo!" Only Vi and Arminian turned to face the vixen as she practically skipped over. "Is that your new armor?" She whistled. The grin on Vi's face disappeared behind a look between a scowl, and annoyance.

"Yeah, it didn't come all scratched up like this though." He nodded at Nidalee, who returned one. "You can thank Fiora for that."

"Aw. What did Fiora do?" She frowned.

"We had a duel... I guess."

"Well... Did you win?"

Jojo thought back to the fight he had. The taunts, blood, the single hit between each other and near death experience... "Eh, I didn't lose."

"A draw?" Her ears swooped down a bit. "It's okay. The only person who can outright beat her is Jax anyway."

"Jax?" He gazed at Vi.

"Lamp post guy..." She grumbled.

"Uh... Okay..." He nodded towards the summoners a few yards away from them. "They give you any shit?"

She shook her head. "No. I wouldn't think they would either since they all agreed I should be here."

"Oh..." Jojo pursed his lips and looked away. He felt as though he can feel the heat of Vi's wrath bearing down on him...

Jayce... however... put two and two together instantly. Vi and Jojo were together yet he didn't interact with her as much as Ahri was... As much as he wanted to leave him and her to deal with their own thing, he really didn't like seeing Vi upset. "So I have to fight alongside you?" He said, snapping all four of their heads in his direction, yet his countenance remained the same. The same uninterested look staring blankly at Jojo only.

... At least the tension went away from her...

"Yep..." Jojo clenched his jaw. He seriously hated Jayce.

"Are we going to cooperate with each other? Or are you too good for that?"

"Too good? Nah... I can work with you. Can you?"

"I don't have a problem with it. Not a serious one anyway."

"Yeah...? Me too."

"Alright. Let's shake on it then." Jayce extended his arm. "If it isn't _that _serious."

"O-Kay." Jojo grasped his hand. Both males firmly holding each other's hand. "Shaking on it."

"Mhmm." He slowly shook his hand, determined to keep his eyes on Arminian's.

"You guys look like jackasses." Vi smirked. Jayce tried to keep his grin hidden while Jojo turned his attention back onto Vi. Ahri giggled and Nidalee frowned. "Seriously, Jayce. He apologized. What more do you want?"

"Just... diffusing the situation." The Defender of Tomorrow leaned back on his hammer.

"Yeah..." Jojo's right hand twitched involuntarily.

"We don't have to be friends, Arminian. But if Vi likes you, then whatever."

"Couldn't have said it better."

Jayce let out a snort, as if he was amused by his comment. "Make no mistake though. Do not hurt my friend again." He stood up straight, his broad shoulders fully visible underneath his attire. He took one step closer.

Before Vi could say anything Arminian took one as well. Both males standing toe to toe. "I don't plan to. Don't threaten me."

"It's not a threat. It's a warning."

"Guys, guys..!" Vi grabbed them both by her gauntlets and pulled them away. "Relax..!"

"We are relaxed, aren't we, Arminian?"

Jojo nodded, not deterring his gaze. "Yeah. We're cool, Jayce."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Alright." Jayce flashed another sardonic grin. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine by me.

Ahri leaned over to Nidalee, whispering, "Testosterone." The Bestial Huntress studied them both before nodding. Vi pulled Arminian away from the group.

"Hey... You alright?"

"Me...Yeah, I'm good... What's his problem?"

"He's... sorta still angry about... what happened..." She scratched her head. "He's appalled that I'm going out with the person who put me in the hospital."

Arminian went quiet... The memory, clear as day...

"Yeah, but he's good too. I trust Jayce."

"Well, I don't." He narrowed his eyes.

"You should." Vi grinned. "He saw your cock, remember?" The incredulous look Jojo gave her...

"What's does that have to do with it...?"

Vi snickered to herself. "Nothing, hot stuff. Nothing at all." She pulled him in for a hug. "Jayce needs to just warm up to you that's all."

"I don't want to 'warm up' to the guy who has seen my cock."

"Zac." She said blatantly.

"Zac. Zac is... Zac..."

"Uh huh... And I did too. And I was a friend and look what happened. It was inside me."

"... Jeez... You're so..."

"Bold? Yeah, I know. Everyone tells me this. Point is, he's tryin' to make the best of it. You should too."

"I'd rather not. Since he likes you and all."

"Likes me?" Vi smiled. "Oh... Jojo... Stop."

"What?"

"I know for a _fact _that Jayce doesn't like me..."

"Why?"

She pouted. "Get it from him. And then you'll understand. I'll warn ya though... It's _not what you think..._." Her attention turned towards the doors as it opened again... The last champion to join them... "I better go." She kissed him on the cheek which snatched him from his thinking. "Good luck today, hot stuff." Vi then gave his ass a weak smack, which - because of her gauntlets - he almost lurched forward. "You're gonna need it against me~!" She sang and waltzed off.

He watched her hips, swaying side to side as she glanced back and grinned... He almost didn't notice the other armor-clad champion standing next to him if it wasn't for the heavy **_clang! _**of his weapon...

"Are you the one they refer to as 'Arminian'?" He asked.

The Irrepressible Survivor didn't even know what to think about this man... He was huge!

Standing at least a whole head higher than he. His massive shoulders accompanied by two beefy arms and two muscular legs to support it. All safely protected by golden plates of armor adorned by thick, dark spikes that popped out of his shoulder plates, gauntlets and lower leggings. A golden, crest shaped plate seemed to reinforce his left knee guard while his right remained unblemished.

A dark brown gambeson and leather mixed with reinforced chainmail underneath it all and on his head, a crown shaped helmet which let his chisled face go unnoticed and his long mane of darl brown hair roam freely down his back... Finally, firmly gripped in his right hand was a an incredibly long serrated lance that stood taller than the both of them.

"Yeah..." Jojo stared at him, half with hostility, half with awe for he truly believed that human beings could not get that huge.

The man took a deep breath... "I am Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth." He extended his arm. Jojo took a second before shaking the Prince's hand, determining if he would be friend or foe. "The Exemplar of Demacia. And you are?"

"Jojo Arminian... The... Irrepressible Survivor..."

"Ah. An epithet I'd like to fight alongside with." He said. "Let us make haste and join the group. The battle draws near." The stoic soldier walked forward in a way that almost screamed machismo... Yet the way he spoke, sincere, and formal and not at all rude...

Jojo felt slightly less nervous about this all and he didn't know if it was because of this man's confident output... Or if it was his own courage setting in. Whatever the case, he joined the group again, watching Jarvan and Jayce exchange formal handshakes while he nodded at the two other champions, Ahri and Nidalee.

There was some idle chatter between Jayce and Jarvan, something Arminian didn't take any interest in. Neither did he pay Ahri and Nidalee's talks any mind. In this moment he kind of felt alone without Vi... Or Zac. Or Soraka. Immediately he regretted casting the Secret Weapon away, or forcing the Starchild to leave his room...

"May I have everyone's attention please?" A voice boomed throughout the cathedral. He immediately recognized it as the voice of Arch-Summoner Sage in all of his apparition glory... floating above them all by a few meters. "And welcome, Champions and Summoners alike... To the Third Battle of the L.C.S.!"

In the background, Jojo could hear the uproar of what he would only describe as a "fuck-ton of summoners"... And based on the screeching... some well known residents of the void... He swore his heart leapt into his throat...

"Now... As we all know by now, and as I've stated before... These battles are not just ordinary battles, no. These battles were designed to test to strengths and weaknesses of both Champions and Summoners alike!"

Jojo felt his blood run cold... He didn't have a summoner... Unlike every other champion here. The Summoner's Rift was huge... He knew that much... But he was alone this time. No Grey to watch his back, or devise a plan with him... He would have to do this by himself...

It was then when a warm feeling ran down his spine as he remembered his own title... The Irrepressible Survivor... and that... was when he knew... He could do this. He would do this.

"- the top lane! **Sion, the Undead Juggernaut! Versus! The Exemplar of Demacia, Jarvan the Fourth!**"

Jojo shook a little at the spectral image of Sion float through the air, becoming sick at the sight of his large ax... But he hardened his resolve as he saw the large man tilt his own head left and right, cracking his neck, as if he had been longing for this moment.

"Dueling for the middle lane! **The Lady of Luminosity, Lux! Versus! Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox!"**

Another uproar made the room tremble. Arminian wondered just how he could feel the vibrations of the crowd if the Spectating Chambers teleported the summoners to a stadium far, far away... His thoughts then wandered onto whether Annie, Zac or any of his friends were enjoying a grand view of the battlefield... In that moment, he smiled...

"Clashing for the bottom lane! **Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer! And the Heart of Freljord, Braum! Versus! The Defender of Tomorrow, Jayce! And Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress!"**

Arminian looked up to see the spectral version of the blond-haired boy he had seen in the cafeteria that day... and the towering shirtless, bald man with a rather well-groomed mustache hokding what appeared to be a massive chunk of rectangular ice... He fiddled with the clamps on his gauntlets, making them tighter... _Here we go..._

"And finally! Facing off in the treacherous jungle! **Vi, the Piltover Enforcer! Versus!"** Jojo inhaled sharply. **"Arminian, the Irrepressible Survivor!" **Chills... electric... whatever you want to call it... He felt it all over his body as his name echoed in his ears...

He looked at his teammates as they all turned to face the rune that had began to glow a bright white at the center of the floor. Five shimmering beams emitted from it, all equally spaced from each other.

...this was new...

"Come on, Jojo!" He heard Ahri beckon as she and the rest of his team took their own spot in the beams. "Stand right here!" She pointed to the last white beam that shone from the ground. He shakily did the same as familiar hum filled his ears.

"Is this your first time using runes, young one?!" He heard Jarvan call out.

"Yeah!" He shouted over the humm which became louder by the second.

"Some advice! Breathe!" He laughed heartily.

Jojo felt his breath shorten has a spectrum of white clouded his vision... and before he knew it... He opened them again to the same beautiful sky of the Summoner's Rift...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: And so it begins... You're all probably ready to kill me for this chapter ending like this, but the truth is _someone _pointed out to me that certain plots were being looked over to quickly... and I had to reevaluate the plots based on how I presented them.**

**So Riven and Fenris needed to show up at Rakelstake, Helmer needed to be taken care of. Dex and Kat are still MIA. Grey is in custody. Vi and Jojo are slightly better and... cameos by Shyvana, Kindred Lamb and Fiora. But you're all probably wondering, we were promised the battle... Where's the fucking battle, Afro? **

**Alright, alright... Lemme just say my thank you's.**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. I really do appreciate everyone's honest opinion, I truly do. Works wonders. **

**Special thanks to my bro, GhostofKings who has helped me throughout this chapter and the everything else and to everyone who has left a comment regarding how they feel about the chapters and all. And as always, have a spectacular day! I'll see you all next chapter!**

**... and Jarvan tho...**


	36. The Spectacular Third Battle?

**Chapter 36: The Spectacular Third Battle?**

* * *

_"What the fuck are you doing?!" He looked with disbelief as she clamored through the window._

_"Uh..." Her lips contorting into a big grin at the sight of him. "Bringin' ya food? I left ya a note, partner." She gestured at his larger fridge._

_"Yeah, I know that...! I meant why aren't you using the door...?!"_

_"Beeecaussssse... I don't have a key?" She answered cheerfully. "Why do ya think I left your door unlocked?"_

_"Look, whatever, here...!" He shoved his key into her hands and swung open the door, but before he left he paused, and turned his head. "No fuck ups, Jinx... Don't answer the door for nobody but me."_

_She cocked her brow. "Is that an order, partner?"_

_The black-furred monkey turned ever so slightly. "I said if you're gonna live with me, we're gonna do some things my way, didn't I?"_

_The Loose Cannon's grin widened. "Ya ya, your way. But did I say I was gonna **listen**?"_

_The large monkey stepped backwards, inside the room while shutting the door. Turning around, the serious look in his eye, it made her chest warm and tingly... "You're gonna listen..."_

_"Oh..." She could barely contain her excitement as her hyper mind produced every single licentious fantasy she desired. It didn't help that the individual who starred in all of them was directly in front of her either. "And if I don't, partner?" She peaked, feeling not only her cheeks, but her whole body becoming hot._

_"Pssh." He nonchalantly closed the door, swiveled on his heel and stared at her, a wolfish grin on his face. "Then I guess I'll have to punish you for not listening."_

_How lame... yet she couldn't help the tingling in her legs and spine. "Punish me, partner? Oh no. I'm shaking in my boots."_

_Jinx gasped. Her heart skipped a beat as she soon found herself on her back, lying on his bed, her legs sprawled apart. The pressure from his bulge pressing on her button. It gave her chills, making her bite her lower lip._

_He grinned, eyeing her up and down hungrily, his hands, gently but firmly pinning her forearms to the sheets. "How 'bout now?"_

_"Mmmh." She felt her cheeks redden, but she couldn't stop her smiling, she even found her legs hooking onto him, more goosebumps sent through her soft, pale skin as his tail coiled around them._

_He let out a playful growl, driving his hip into her, causing her to let slip a small yelp of excitement. Her legs clung to his back now, holding him closer. "How about... now?" His voice, low enough to be a purr, but still rough._

_"How about **you **slip those pants off, partner?" She giggled. "Lessee if you're all talk with no " boom"." Her eyes practically flashed._

_"Why the rush, Jinxie?" He dipped his head low, until his mouth was just and inch from her ear. He could see the blush in them as well. "After all, **partner**," his hot mint breath made her freeze. "I'm the one that found your fetish, right?" _

_A moan... From her own voice. She hardly recognized it, the foreign sound making her chest tender... His wet tongue rolled from the side of her neck before retreating. He gave another thrust._

_She wished she didn't have her shorts on when he did._

_"So Jinxie," He leaned close until her lips barely kissed his. The Loose Cannon shut her eyes and let out a pant. "Think you can handle me now?"_

* * *

"Oi!" Jinx shuddered as her eyes focused back into reality, in front of his fridge. A full carton of eggs in one hand and two loafs of bread in another. The Zaunian blinked rapidly, her eyes darting between the empty spot in his refrigerator and the legs of the individual next to her.

... when did she get here?

"Jinx, c'mon! I gotta leave!" The Loose Cannon inhaled sharply as his voice filled his head. Looking up into the eyes of Jojo Arminian, she grinned.

"Sorry, partner! Blacked out for a sec!" She shivered, that thought fresh in her mind.

"I can see that, but did you hear what I said before you _blacked out?" _He said with a finger quote.

"Something, something... use the window?" She slammed the fridge shut and jumped back on his bed.

Jojo groaned in frustration. "No. That's the _exact_ opposite of what I said. DON'T use the window for a door."

"Why not?"

"Because." He turned to leave, tossing the keys next to her. "You leave that window open, you're asking for trouble. Now don't do it."

She felt her heart jump. Her mind trailing on the fantasy she just had. "Is that an order, partner...?" Each word that rolled off her tongue, it sent sparks down her back and arms.

He glared at her. "Uh. Yeah! It is!" He slid out the door and shut it, much to her disbelief.

The Loose Cannon sighed. _So close... _And shut her eyes, letting her imagination take over once more...

* * *

His feet touched the ground, the bright blue skies blinding his eyes, but the sweet outdoor air - so refreshing, filling him with energy...

"Ah... Today is a good day to die." His gaze darted towards the towering man as he took a long, deep breath.

"As good as any." Jayce shrugged. "But if you don't mind, I'd rather live." He rested his hammer over his shoulder.

"As do I, friend. 'Tis a foolish notion however. We all know how these _games _usually carry out..."

"Pfft." Jojo's enemy rolled his eyes, at the same time both Ahri and Nidalee gave a collective sigh.

The black-furred monkey scanned the horizon, instantly recognizing the familiar runic structures sprouting vivid, crimson crystals at their centers... The gigantic statues, which towered over everyone and nearly everything, landmarked every several meters. Just like how he remembered...

Last time they were blue, now they were a deep shape of crimson.

"Nervous?" Jojo snapped his head to the side. Ahri stood next him, hand on her hip, her other, swirling it's finger around a small blue orb.

"A bit." He narrowed his eyes at the huge walls which shielded their base except for three entrances at the far left, center and towards the far right of him."I have to remind myself that I'm not totally _alone. _Someone out there is buying my augments."

"Of course! Otherwise you'd be less than useless."

"Funny." He rolled his eyes. "What about you? You nervous?"

"Perhaps." She shot him a grin, her large, fluffy tail, dancing through the air behind her. "I'll admit. I was hoping for a more... _enthusiastic _team." Her eyes narrowed on the Defender of Tomorrow, and her own friend.

"You're telling me." He shook his head. "At least we got that guy." He nodded at Jarvan.

"Pfft. Macho Prince?" She giggled, taking a seat next to him, holding her knees close to her own body. "You might sing a different tune when you see him fight."

"What? Why? Don't tell me he's a pushover..." He groaned.

"Not at all." Her grin deepened. "But Jarvan over there is a bit... well let's just say you might have to check up on him more often than you think."

"Ahri, you know I hate it when you talk like that. Just tell me already."

"Oh, alright. He likes to be more aggressive than he should be." Jojo cocked his brow. "Meaning he just _might_ get himself killed.

"Oh." The black-furred monkey turned towards the base again. "Good."

"Good? How so?"

"Cause..." He stood up. "Somebody's gotta fight that fucking abomination... And I ain't doing it this time."

Ahri let out a snort. "Aw, come on, Jojo. You were a rookie back then. Now, according to everyone, you're practically the MVP!"

"Most Violent Player? Shit, Ahri, I just might be. But that guy is _massive...! _Not to mention that uh..." He swallowed a small lump that protruded in the back of his throat. "That ax of his... Eh heh heh..."

"It's alright." She replied softly, causing him to furrow is brow. Her lips turned into such a warm, welcoming smile. "You're gonna do fine." Somehow, he felt a little more confident than before - just a little however. Her normal sly grin returned upon her face while the barrier surrounding them began to fizz. Jojo shuddered as reality sat in.

This was it...

The last traces of the magical shield disappeared, granting the champions access to the rest of the Summoner's Rift.

"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!" Then came the booming, disembodied, matriarchal voice of the Announcer. Arminian felt his skin crawl.

This was it...!

The large, black-furred primate's breathing became sporadic for a moment, his nerves now dancing on their ends. His breakfast threatened to propel itself out his stomach.

"Besides..." Jojo almost stood up, his tail twitching abruptly while his body adjusted to the adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. Ahri twirled her orb in her hand. Her luminous gold eyes seemed to almost burn brighter as she looked on. "You could always call me if you need a babysitter~!" She giggled before racing towards the middle.

**"Onwards, brothers and sisters!" **Jarvan brandished his signature lance, aiming it forward. **"By our wills, our enemies shall fall!" **

Arminian gritted his teeth, securing the three vials of healing pots by his belt. In the corners of his eyes, Jayce slammed the handle of his hammer down, letting loose several crackles of electricity and unearthing the Mercury Cannon.

Nidalee lifted her spear, her eyes shut tight yet her mouth muttering some sort of incantation. Jojo watched with awe as the Bestial Huntress' flesh seemed to emit steam as if she was slowly being cooked yet she showed no signs of pain. Suddenly she let out a vicious growl, it's sound not even matching the Huntress' own voice but more similar to that of a cat of some sort, he thought...

In her seemingly possessive state, Nidalee then stabbed the ground with ber weapon, sending sparks and bits of rocks into the air before twirling her javelin into a throwing position...

Jojo knelt down, letting his right fist kiss the pavement gently. He focused on slowing his heart rate as he heard his allies leave the fountain floor. Steadying his breathing, his senses began to sharpen, and his skin felt tighter. His tail no longer restlessly danced behind him, but poised itself upwards, ready for use. Letting out a rather heated sigh, he doubled his resolve and stood up, ready for action.

"Minions have spawned!"

* * *

_"Yo, Jojo!" Zac waved. "Over here!" He saw his best friend over the conundrum of people._

_ The large monkey stumbled over another's feet. The entrance to the stadium was flooded with summoners and champions alike. Each racing towards one of the three main archstones at the center which illuminated whenever one would touch them._

_"Yo, dude! Look how many people showed up!" Zac grinned as Jojo took a stand next to Zac._

_"Yeah..." Arminian watched uneasily, wondering just how many of these bustling viewers wanted to seem him fall... It only made him more antsy to be truthful. "Hey. You guys should get your seats now."_

_"It's no problem, bro..! You got us the VIP seats remember?" He wrapped his free arm around the Irrepressible Survivor._

_"Uh... No problem. Where's Annie though?"_

_"Oh! Vi took her to get her seat. Apparently we're next to Janna. So... at least it'll be 'cool'."_

_"Weak, dude." He folded his arms, observing a few summoners as they scurried by him._

_"Hah hah! C'mon, buddy. Y'know you wanna laugh..."_

_"I just hope I don't get so 'winded' down there." Jojo smirked._

_"Boo." Zac stuck out his tongue. "You suck."_

_"Arminian." Both males turned to the sight of the Piltover Sheriff, though lacking her usual attire, Jojo could easily distinguish her from the crowd._

_"Hello, Miss." Zac said._

_"Hey, Caitlyn." Jojo resumed his people watching._

_"I don't suppose you two have seen Vi, have you?" __Arminian shook his head. _

_"Yeah, she went to make sure Annie gets her seat. Jojo, here was just looking for her."_

_"I see. Is the reason why you're looking for her because you're nervous and seeking comfort?" She said with an amused grin._

_Jojo tapped his nose in response, but continued to face forward._

_"Arminian." He felt her hand on his shoulder plates. "It's alright to be nervous."_

_"Yeah, bro. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna kick some tail...!" __He smiled to that comment. _

_"Believe him. Have faith in yourself."_

_"I do - as little as it is, I really do." They looked with concern. "But thanks... The both of you. I'm fine. I really am."_

_"You're going to do just fine, Arminian." Caitlyn reassured again._

_"Yeah, man...!"_

* * *

Jojo blinked. Thick, tall trees surrounded him at every turn. Each of them adorned by shrubs and bushes alike. The ominous most that seemed to everywhere didn't help either. Overall the jungle scenery made it very difficult for the large primate to even see more than a few yards ahead. Normally this wouldn't have mattered to him as his summoner would be able to cover his flanks but due to the fact that his handicap was to specifically fight _without _a summoner... He was a bit jumpy.

An understatement to even consider him a _bit jumpy_...

_**Crinkle! Crunch...! **_

He tried to listen above the sound of his own breathing, but every crisp leaf he stepped on made him jolt. Every second he spent out here, out in this jungle, practically blind as he hiked between the tall patches of grass, peeking around every tree as if there was an opponent waiting.

He tried to remember just who was he up against. He knew he had to watch out for Vi, for she was the chosen enemy Jungler.

_What'd she say? "Good luck today, hot stuff! You're gonna need it against me!"_

No doubt Vi was gonna be watching for him, waiting for the perfect moment to put on the hurt. She knew how he fought, what were his strengths and what were his weaknesses. Not to mention her unrelenting attacks. Add the fact that _this... _Where they were and what they were doing, wouldn't have any consequences after the battle was over... Not _physically _anyway.

He recalled his first time dying all too wall - at the hands of a certain Noxian soldier too.

Jojo shuddered. Dying in these fights didn't affect him as much as he thought it should, even though he could _feel _it. Every cut, slash, blast of magic, arrow, it didn't matter. He felt it all.

And it wasn't exactly something he could get used to. In fact, he often wondered how champions like Draven or Jinx could die and return without even breaking a sweat, as if dying was something akin to second nature now.

**_Crack!_**

Jojo went rigid for a second before his instincts kicked it. Diving anywhere but where he once stood, he poised himself for an ambush - only there was none. He held his breath, listening, watching everywhere all around him, anticipating the source of that noise like it would appear out of thin air.

And yet, there was nothing. No enemy. No creature. Nothing. Just the sound of leaves rustling against the soft breeze and chirping of avian creatures overhead.

The Irresponsible Survivor slowly stood up from his crouched stance, giving each area one last scan before resuming down his path. When he turned however...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't I tell ya to relax?" Vi shook her head while leaning against the base of a tree, examining her right gauntlet.

Jojo's breathing hastened. The sight of Vi, casually taunting him against the tree could only mean one thing.

_oh... I. Fucked. Up._

More rustling, Jojo swiveled around. A blur of gold hair as his flanker leaped high.

"Hah!" A gold orb, fizzing as it raced through the air, narrowly missing Arminian as he leaned right.

_**CLANG! **_

He rocketed forward, colliding face first into a stone wall, before collapsing onto the ground. Over the ringing in his ears and his own sporadic breathing he could faintly hear the sound of hissing.

On all fours, Jojo shook his head. Dizzy. Dazed. Vi had hit him. No. _Smashed _him into the Blue Sentinel camp. He considered himself lucky to have on armor and began questioning the lethality behind said police officer's methods.

"Jeez. Nice miss, Ez." He heard the faint sound of his significant other.

"What? You were supposed to distract him! You call _that_ a distraction?"

Jojo went limp, his helmet and face kissing the dirt and grass.

"Holy shit! One hit?" He heard the Enforcer exclaim.

"He's not done yet. She would've said otherwise."

"Doesn't matter, he's not getting up, might as well finish him off." Arminian kept himself as still as possible, listening to every blade of grass crumple as Vi stepped closer. "Damn, hot stuff. I also told ya to keep those hands up." The familiar release of steam.

Jojo swiped her legs with his left arm, using his right and legs to shoot himself forward into a nearby brush. Another projectile, this one more narrower and faster, clipped his legs, making him tumble instead of sticking the landing.

"Cheeky fucker!"

"You okay?!" Ezreal kept his shooting arm aimed at where Arminian hid. The monkey silently prayed that he wouldn't decide to blindly fire at him. His left leg burned with intensity, which didn't help to quell his heavy pants at all. He hastily reached for the red vials at his belt, uncorking and downing it with desperation.

Two against one and of Ezreal was anything like he had seen then there was no way he could simply evade his shots.

"Yeah! Where'd he go?!"

"Behind you. In that shrub."

"What?! He didn't run away?"

_Run away? _Why would he run away? Why would they let him escape when they held the advantage? Unless...

Arminian growled, hardening his resolve and tensing. Charging out of the bush as fast as he physically could. He saw Vi stutter in her movement momentarily before raising her gauntlets up for a block. Except she wasn't his target, he stepped around her, dashing madly for the Prodigal Explorer, who fired two more bolts of energy, one dead center in the chest.

That didn't slow him down, Ezreal realized as Arminian shot out a right haymaker, only to hit a golden residue of energy as Ezreal's corporeal form vanished. Jojo rolled to avoid another bolt, Ezreal had teleported.

_**TssshHH! **_"HyYYAH!" Vi rocketed forward, nearly hitting him as rolled to his side. He then made a grab for Vi, success as he gripped her extended arm and drove his right gauntlet into her sides.

Vi grunted, swinging a rather wild backhand at him, which he ducked under, landing two more solar plexus hits, causing Vi to hunch over. Jojo remained ready, letting her stand between him and Ezreal.

"Heh heh...! Ow..." She spat. "Now that's more like the hot stuff I know." Standing straight, Vi began to circle him. But Arminian mirrored her, making sure Ezreal didn't have a clear shot. "Is that all you got?" Vi grinned.

"So far." He let his tail hang low.

He didn't know who moved first, but he was in her face again. A right hook, catching her left gauntlet as she blocked. Spinning around to avoid her right uppercut, rolling forward to avoid Ezreal's Mystic shots. He leapt forward as the ground rumbled behind him. Facing his opponents, he saw Vi retract one of her fists from the ground, a wild grin on her face. Her luminescent blue eyes staring him down.

He knew it was a bad time to be distracted but he'd admit, she was fucking sexy.

It was like getting hit by a car, his body smacked into the grass, the air leaving his lungs upon impact. Jojo gasped, more ringing filled his ears.

"Jeez..." Vi frowned. Yeah, Jojo was her enemy but... damn.

"Sorry, young one! A fight is a fight!" A massive, bald man with a rather grinned moustache stepped forward into Jojo's wavering vision. He breathing, uncontrollable as his lungs convulsed for air. "Maybe we go for a drink after fights over?"

"Sorry, Jojo." He saw Vi squat in front of him, cupping his face with her left gauntlet. "It's really nothin' personal." She brought her right fist up as his stomach jerked involuntary.

Vi yelped - only it didn't sound natural. It was like a mixture between squealing and growling. If Jojo could even call it that. It didn't matter to him now. He let loose. Went berserk. Three against one in these dense jungles? Nah, Jojo wasn't scared, nor was he shocked.

Most of his life had him fighting against odds anyway.

Sinking his fist deep into the stomach of his girlfriend - something he realized he'd never do outside of here - Jojo quickly searched for Ezreal, knowing the Explorer was the real danger in this fight. With no augments to brush of his blasts of energy, he knew the teenager could practically destroy him in a matter of mere seconds if he locked on to him.

However, the same went for Ezreal if Arminian got his hands on him. No augments against his devastating punches. He doubted Ezreal wore any natural protection aside from leather. A few punches would be enough. He just had to get close.

Easier said then done. Braum let out a huff, leaping between Vi as she fell backwards, her hands holding the spot that his fist struck. Arminian began pummeling the Heart of Freljord's shield. Blow after blow Jojo made the towering man, inch backwards to balance himself, his resolve, undying.

_Found you, you little shit! _Jojo burst from his assault, switching from a punch to a dash in an instant. Ezreal fired several more blasts of energy, teleporting further away from Jojo as he blocked his face own face from the attacks, his arms in an X guard.

**"HHYY-!" **He saw Ezreal's body levitate off the ground. His eyes seemed to brighten, much like he saw Ahri's as the amulet on his dominant hand began whirring.

_"Oh fu-" _Jojo had two options. Well three, but two of them had the same end result: Roll sideways to dodge, get wrecked by Vi and/or Braum. Or he could take a risk again and roll forward and hope Ezreal missed.

**"YYAHH!" **A crescent shaped blast of energy soared over him as he hit the ground.

His entire spine screamed at him, especially below, near his ass. It almost made him fuck up even, he launched sloppily off the ground with his arms. In the air he knew he was higher than his target, and readied and overhead hammer fist strike, muttering an apology as gravity grabbed ahold of him again.

_**BOOM!**_

Dirt, soil, detritus, grass, it all erupted in the air surrounding his impact. Vi shielded part of face and squinted...

_Damn hot head! Why can't you just go down nice and easy?!_

Two thumps, she flinched as Braum stepped in front of her, blocking her front with his true ice shield. "Are you unhurt, lass?"

"Fuckin' peachy, I think Ezreal just bit the dust, literally."

The Heart of Freljord tilted his head at her, a quizzical look upon his face. "I know nothing of that saying. Is it anything like what we have in Fre-"

"Braum! Really not a good time!" She gestured towards the dust settling, a shadowy figure approaching them...

"Ah! The Monkey Boy. He makes a fun fight, no?" The heart male gripped his shield with both hands, pressing his advance as slowly as the figure did.

"Nice moves, hot stuff! Guess I gotta start being serious too, huh?!" She got into her stance, years of CQC combat training with simulation after simulation created by Jayce and Cait. The best part? She didn't even have to worry about her own death.

The Enforcer paused. The figure she made out was thinner than Jojo... _way too thin..._

"Yo, Ez! That you?!"

"Who else would it be?" Ezreal's golden hair emerged first from the dust, he held his left arm with his other. Blood dripped from the fingertips, creating tracks on the ground.

"Where the fuck did Jojo go?"

"He must've hightailed it." The Prodigal Explorer shrugged, grimacing only slightly and loosening the grip on his own limp. "Figured he couldn't take on all three of us at the same time."

"Well... Shit." Vi rested her hands on her hips, spitting into the ground, while Braum smiled at the golden-haired boy before pulling a red potion out of his own belt.

"By the way, thanks for _helping._" He chugged the potion down, shivering in the process.

"It's not my fault! The little shit is fast!"

"And strong." Braum commented. They both looked up at him, he was nodding with approval. The Piltover champions merely glanced at each other.

* * *

_**CLANG! CLANG! CLAANG!**_

Jarvan swung high, catching the Juggernaut in his temple, but that did nothing more than piss him off as he bellowed, trying to catch the Prince's torso with a wild cut. He was faster than that though.

He was the _Exemplar_ of Demacia for a good reason. Yeah, okay, maybe there were times when he really wanted to show everyone why he was. Or why summoners and even some champions called him "Jarvan the Fourth" as if he were trying to seperate himself from the other Lightshield's. A unique paragon of his own.

Funny part was that was probably expected from him knowing Demacia. Like his father before him, and his father before his own. Living up to Demacia's name was just something Jarvan had to do the moment he was birthed. He simply couldn't afford the luxuries of life not because he wasn't allowed to. Oh no, he was a damned Prince, if at all he could spoil himself in the blink of an eye.

It was because it was _frowned _upon in Demacia. They're strict, traditional ways of acting proper and civil - and he couldn't recall when was the last time he had truly made a decision that wasn't influenced by that nation.

_The virtues of being a Prince I suppose._

**_CLANK!_**

One of Sion's cuts had ended with his ax hooked around the base of his serrated lance as Jarvan blocked, the two still locked in brutal combat. It was almost daunting, the way the Juggernaut stared into him with such carnivorous hate.

Almost being the key word there.

There was very little nowadays thay could honestly scare the Prince of Demacia - he owed that to the League. And anything else that even touched his resolve would immediately feel it lash back in the form of his great lance.

Sion? He was nothing more than an abomination. A corpse that was brought back to simply strike fear into the hearts of his enemies.

And recognizing that, if Sion couldn't even make him, Jarvan the Fourth, the number one enemy of Noxus, falter in his movement... What was he?

**"GIVE NO QUARTER!" **His voice boomed throughout the air as spun his body, bringing his lance around and driving it into the undead beast's side. It had been for show however...

Jarvan knew the minions that had stood by him barely hurt Sion as he barreled through them, slaughtering them wave by wave. And he knew that such a wound near the sides of Sion were less than redundant.

Attacking anything but his head and "furnace" was less than redundant.

Still, he enjoyed the replays he had seen of himself post-battle. To watch his own person, shift, attack, dodge. To review his own form.

He was glad Demacia wasn't _entirely _traditional, having accepted the modernization of some of their culteral aspects from Piltover. He could practically watch replays of himself everyday.

It only helped make Jarvan better. He got faster, stronger, smarter even. Always looking for a way to outdo himself so to speak. He always tried to see if he detected a pattern in his attacks subconsciously and then work tirelessly to weed out such a pattern from his memory.

It was the only way he could be perfect after all.

Sion roared, spinning around and smashing his fists into the back of the Exemplar's head, who landed on his chest and hands.

His ears rang but he was otherwise unharmed. It was all planned of course.

Bellowing like an angry bull pumped with steroids, Sion charged, intending to destroy the icon of Demacia for whatever sense of thought he even had at that very moment. The ax, raised high in the air, begging to let gravity take it's toll and effectively cleave the ironclad Prince in two.

One would say that this moment was suspenseful even. If only they knew what Jarvan was feeling.

**"BLEED FOR ME!" **His own voice. Deep. Hollow. Mad... Jarvan found it hard to believe that this... thing. This Noxian... was once human.

He did know one thing though. He certainly wasn't going to lose to him. Not again.

**"HAH! HAHH!" **Two elated laughs and another roar from his opponent. Sion wrenched back, dislodging himself from the flag that had rained from the heavens, and directly through his shoulderplate, disabling his dominant arm for a moment.

But Jarvan was on his feet already, lance in hand. He eyed the Juggernaut down in such a way that screamed confidence, yet his stoic face said otherwise.

Sion growled something. Low, incessant. Something normal, human ears probably couldn't make out. It didn't matter to Jarvan. He never talked to his opponents anyhow.

Another incandescent howl, followed by a rather easily predictable swing from Sion. Jarvan stepped into abominations attack, sidestepping him as they almost collided.

His teeth grit as he stepped forward to regain his footing, swiveling around on his foot just in time as Sion swung backwards at him, no sense of self-preservation on his part.

He felt the remnants of his own barrier melt away, silently cursing himself for not being quicker on the draw. A second slower and Sion would've actually _won. _

Tossing that notion aside, he braced for his advances, an overhead chop, easily blocked with broadside guard.

Now Jarvan pressed, not giving Sion a second to stay on the offense. With the assistance from his legs, Jarvan kicked off the ground, breaking Sion's offense. Whirling on his dominant foot, he extended his lance with a victorious growl, sending it straight into the Undead Juggernaut's furnace. For a moment, it looked like Jarvan had won the fight effortlessly.

But the way Sion grabbed his forearms. A guttural growl, born anew from the depths of within. The Prince strained against the monster's strength, struggling in vain to wrench loose from his deathly grip. His own enraged yells matching his opponent as both combatants locked eyes in a test or brute force.

Sion headbutted, knocking the Prince backwards a few feet. He landed on his back, spots in his vision as blinked rapidly. Instinctively he gripped his lance, only to find nothing but air.

**"FOOLISH GOAT OF DEMACIA!" **He could hear his foe rumbling towards him and quickly got on his feet.

Weaponless, Jarvan was more wary. Even more so that said weapon was lodged firmly into the abdomen of the nightmare that had slain his father. Ducking to his left, Jarvan dodged a beheading, but his fingers scraped against the base of his lance when he went for it. He could feel the stinging in his hands as he clenched them.

Another mental kick to the head. _Need to be faster!_

Jarvan rolled forward, under a swing. Behind Sion now. Another swing, just as predictable, backwards, no finesse, maximum force. He stepped back to avoid it. His eye remained on the Juggernaut's torso, the ax and everything else in his peripherals. No need to focus and lose perception.

And overhead chop. Jarvan sidestepped it, he always did. But then Sion reached for him, his dead, pale fingers clipping against Jarvan's helmet as he stepped closer. He clutched the handle of his lance as hard as we was able, it didn't bother him if a few of his fingers were shredded...

He lurched himself around Sion's left, turning the the abomination around as he went. Now Sion gripped his head, but the Prince smiled.

**_Ka-chink! _**

Sion looked down. He didn't even get to bellow with rage as usual, Jarvan's lance launched itself out of the undead warrior, pulling pieces of his furnace with him, making the ground hiss as the heated metal fell to the floor. Sion had been pulled back a few feet as well, but the lance eventually passed through him completely, clinging onto the flag behind him.

Jarvan however had let go of the lance, not wanting to be near his opponent when he knew him all too well.

Heavy pants, almost mad like. Jarvan gritted his teeth. _This _was where he usually died...

_**"GRAHHHH!" **_Sion, born again, came at him with more speed and ferocity than he had ever shown before. It was... disturbing, Jarvan would put it. To see something that big move so fast. He understood why his father's guard failed that day... This thing was not for this world and he would see to that right now!

He didn't know how he did it, how it even worked, or even when he could use it. But Jarvan leapt at him, instead of running. If he had ran, he would've died.

**_"FIEND!" _**He hit the floor, Sion stumbled, only _slightly, _but it was enough for him. The ground came to life, surrounding the two foes into a makeshift arena, nothing but jagged boulders and walls that stretched several meters high, locking the two foes in with each other.

Jarvan didn't bother to hit him. If he tried, he would've died.

He narrowly dodged Sion as he slammed his hands together in front of his head. Almost dying again when Sion struck downward, his right fist missing the Prince's shoulder.

He took the opportunity, leaping on the enraged Juggernaut's shoulder, and kicking off towards his lance, rolling as he caught it. His back towards the beast. Jarvan sensed the shadow enlarging and braced...

* * *

_**"JARVAN! JARVAN! JARVAN!" **_ The crowd cheered as the spectral image of Jarvan was blasted through the walls of his own arena. The last of his shield, the Golden Aegis, fading away as he quickly rolled back onto his feet. The spectral image of Sion was on his heels, reaching for him. Jarvan stuck his lance at Sion's left arm, extending it. The force of the two colliding, Jarvan nearly fell back. The crowd gasped.

"Oh jeez! Ohjeez!Ohjeez!Ohjeez!" Zac clung to the edge of his seat, eyes darting between the two champions. Meanwhile Annie merely sipped on her juice carton in the next seat, while furrowing a brow at Zac. Her left hand clutched tightly around her teddy bear's right. "Yee-OH!" Zac bit his fingernails (srs?) as the spectral form of Jarvan was hit, squarely in the chest, the entire crowd on his side groaned in response while the entire crowd on the opposite side cheered.

But Jarvan clutched his chest, another golden barrier appearing over him as Sion delivered another hammer fist swing. It was enough time for Jarvan to roll away again and face him.

"-CCELENT SAVE BY SUMMONER NATE-!"

"Mmm!" Annie glanced at her right. Caitlyn had her legs folded even though she hadn't a skirt on. Her leggings gave the impression that today was her day off. The nice lace shirt, with a tanktop and silk bra underneath (though only Caitlyn knew that part). To top it off, in her hands were a small platter and cup of something steaming.

Annie knew better to ask. _Tea._

"Are you enjoying the battle, Annie?" The Sheriff noticed the way the Dark Child looked at her sideways.

"When are they going to show Mister again?" She didn't hide her disappointment.

Caitlyn simply smiled. "I'm sure it won't be long. Mister, as you refer to him as, needed a breather, that's all."

"This is kinda boring." She set her juice box down, looking around the room. The brunette let out an inaudible sigh and resumed watching the ghostly figured clash.

Jarvan was deflecting each and every of Sion's swings while being forced to step back, his opponent pressing the assault. Though the crowd on their side was going ballistic for Jarvan, neither one of them had the same mindset as she did.

She knew Jarvan was in a bad position and with the way it was going, he was inevitably going to die. Unless he struck back...

That was part of the reason why she stayed in her room during these battles. She could more or less predict the outcome of the tide. But three of her friends... four of her friends were battling to the "death" here. They made sure she wouldn't sit out on this one. She didn't particularly enjoy thinking about who would die if Vi fought Jayce or if Ezreal fought Jojo.

"Oh..! I missed a lot." Caitlyn fixated on the woman next to her. She was breathtaking, undoubtebly. Wearing a sky blue tiara, shaped to resemble wings at the center, a single, orange crest at the center of her chest adorned by the white, long-sleeved dress that reached just above her knees. Silk, white shin socks covered her... well... shins. Caitlyn noticed she wore not footwear whatsoever. Opera length gloves, bleach blonde hair and a powerful, sapphire staff that swirled in multiple directions at the tip, resembling gust of winds.

Yet Caitlyn grinned. "I was wondering if you had somehow gotten lost, Janna. You didn't miss much."

"Was Arminian defeated?" Her gray eyes watched the the spectral's clash venemously.

"No." Caitlyn's own did the same. "Arminian fled after he distracted them momentarily. Though he suffered several wounds during.

"Ah, no...!" The Sheriff cocked a brow at her slight distress but remained facing forward. "Nothing _too _severe I hope?"

"Ezreal sliced his tail off." She said flatly. In her peripherals she could see Janna widen her eyes. "But Arminian remains to be slain. He's a lot more durable than he looks."

A roar from the crowd, Caitlyn focused on the spectrals once more.

Jarvan had his lance through Sion's chest at an angle, the handle stuck in the ground. Sion's body was slumped over on it, steam seeped from his back and from where ever he was punctured. His corpse's head hung low, split in two, only held together by the neck meat. In the middle of those two pieces, a single, Demacian flag...

_**"JARVAN! JARVAN! JARVAN!" **_The crowd cheered as the Exemplar of Demacia's spectral form kicked Sion's body to the side, pulled his lance out of him, and seemed to point at something before several spectral minions stampeded past him. He then gazed back the corpse before cracking his neck. The spectral image then changed into the form a young, lightly-armored girl with a staff. She was crouching low near a bush... Jarvan's ghost was a fair distance away, unaware of her presence.

The crowd immediately went silent and Caitlyn saw why.

"Oh no..." Janna breathed.

"Aw crap! Jojo!" Zac waved feebly as another phantom, in the shape of his best friend passed right by her, limping slightly while holding his tail. He didn't even notice her staring at him.

"Mister! Behind you!" Annie cried, not aware that her voice didn't carry any further than beyond the booth they were in.

Caitlyn bit her lip as she watched one of her friends limp towards Jarvan all while Lux watched them almost carelessly.

"What do you think are the odds they defeat _her_, Caitlyn?" She asked feebly.

She didn't even answer. Not when she watched the way Lux stood up and _stalked _her way towards the duo. The way she moved, wooden, like she was possessed. The facial expression her phantom had, blank, emotionless, unlike her usual self. The way the staff dragged through the river, sending ripples through the water. If only Jojo knew... No.

It was better he didn't.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: I'll add something more to this later on. But for now, I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me, and even supporting me after that little tidbit I wrote about myself...**

**I think I'll take that down, actually. It's general purpose was to simply keep you guys updated, letting you know I'm not dead and still writing. But still, thank you all.**

**This is only part ONE of the battle by the way. I'm still neck deep in it but there's more to be sent out. I figured ib couldn't just wait to release the whole thing and have one chapter being longer than the actual story, y'know?**

**As you all know, I greatly appreciate the reviews and criticism do by all means, you y'all want, go right ahead and remember, have a fantastic day! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	37. Awaken

**Chapter 37: Awaken**

* * *

_"Look at the size of it, cos!" The young man gaped at the outerior of the tombs. The edges had been terribly worn away, yet the structure still remained. It's giant figure looming over them, blocking the fading sunlight. __Helmer looked in awe, several things running through his mind at this point. "It's the high life from here on out!"_

_"Don't get too cocky, Elias." They all turned their heads to the black-haired mercenary, Sivir. "We still don't know what's in there." She stated, inspecting the entrance of the tomb. Behind them, a few more mercenaries showed up, escorting another woman on a camel. Her hood obscured her face._

_Elias glanced briefly at the woman before turning his attention back on Helmer, who shook his head. The other soldiers-for-hire shifted uneasily in her presence._

_"The sun sets..." Sivir dusted her hands off, turning to address her group. "We'll stop for now and catch our bearings. At the earliest sign of dawn, we hit the tombs. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, Mistress!" Everyone answered, even the two scouts, before branching off to their respective mounts for their tents. _

_"Heads up, cos. Your woman wishes to frisk you again." Elias sniggered. __The golden-haired scout tilted his head. Sure enough, their leader stood behind them. Helmer glared briefly at his cousin before turning his attention to Sivir._

_"Helmer, a word." She glanced at Elias, who shrugged and trailed off._

_"Yes, mistress?" He answered._

_"Cut the formality, Helmer. I want to talk to you."_

_He peered in Elias' direction, who was standing by another group of mercs, though he stuck out like a sore thumb being a whole two feet smaller and pretty much half their size._

_"I noticed you rebuked my offer." She said coldly. __Helmer blinked. He knew what she meant. "I'm here to solicit a reason." The way she circled him as she talked - it reminded him of a predator._

_Helmer grabbed the two sticks off the sides of his ride, lodging them firmly into the ground whilst Sivir eyed him. "I never rebuked your offer." He said. "You simply assumed I accepted it." He felt her shift impatiently behind him. "In a way it sounds the same. But if you think about it, it meant I hadn't actually answered."_

_"Point taken. I'll get straight to it then."_

_He paused. "Fair enough."_

_"You didn't come see me last night."_

_"I did not." He stood up, but didn't turn to face her. Instead he watched the sun hide behind the horizon, painting their sandy landscape with a brilliant color of gold and orange - the dark blue sky clashing with it while a soft breeze eased their weary and hot skin._

_"Why?" Her tone was cold. Not a very good sign, he thought._

_"'Tis... difficult. With all due respect, Sivir, nothin' to really do with you."_

_"Oh really?" He saw her shadow step closer, and wondered what was wrong with this woman. "Elaborate."_

_"Is that an order?" He didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, but it was sort of annoying the way she badgered him about the situation. It wasn't as though he didn't like Sivir. He just normally preferred to oogle rather than do something about it... less he risk getting neutered... again._

_"Yes." She folded her arms._

_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right...?" Helmer sighed. Sivir simply exhaled at his statement. "Very well. The last woman I lay with threatened to cut my balls off." He answered calmly. "And then she did."_

_Her eyes widened for a moment, and he could see her jaw slacken, before she returned to her same unnerving stare. "I've no time for games, Helmer."_

_"So I've realized. I wish I could tell you 'twas a joke."_

_"Prove it." _

_Helmer paused again, looking a bit disturbed before sighing. "I assure you, Mistress, everything I've lost has been returned to me. Elias can advocate for me if you're unsatisfied."_

_"I'm not sure what to say to that."_

_Helmer narrowed his eyes. "I meant he was there when it happened..." He turned away from her and resumed building his shelter. "Are we done here, Mistress?"_

_"By the gods, you're not kidding, are you?" _

_"The experience was very real and **very **painful. I'd... rather not talk about it anymore."_

_She didn't know how to respond to such a tale. She was curious but sympathetic as well. The vexation from earlier had faded a little. Why? She could say she felt for him, having been with the scout since she had first recruited him when she took up arms. It had been only recently since they had gotten more friendly._

_But he'd been her go-to-soldier from the gecko, having proven himself extremely loyal to her command, though without so much as a request - his cousin Elias would come along with him. How could she say no? Two nimble fighters under her command? _

_And so a year or two with him got her wondering. What was his deal? Most mercenaries she hired had gone and gotten themselves killed or quit after substantial pay... This wasn't the case with Helmer. "Pretty boy", she dubbed him. How his face remained flawless despite the fights he got hinself into was beyond her._

_Sivir sighed. It had been a long day, filled with nothing but heat, shouting and marching. She didn't need to start a problem with her right hand man as well._

_"If you really want, I'll stop by tonight." Her ears perked up._

_"What?"_

_"Just for company, Mistress. Nothin' wild."_

_Sivir opened her mouth to respond, but found herself silenced, smiling even. It didn't even have to go that far. It really didn't. Just someone to vent to was fine by her._

_"That works." She swiveled on her heel, hiding her satisfaction._

_"Sivir?" The leader mercenary stopped. A second of silence before. "You won't find my other sack of gold."_

_The Battle Mistress grinned before greeting her other band of mercs._

_The green-eyed scout continued to set up his tent, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he hoisted the covers over, dying to be underneath them in the cool shade._

_"So, cos..." He flinched. "What did our sly Mistress want with a equally deceptive incubus such as yourself?"_

_He forced a laugh. The way he called him an "incubus". That usually didn't bode well. Helmer was aware of the physical difference between himself and his cousin. Sure they were both wiry and lean, but Elias resembled a rat with his large front teeth and beady eyes... Whereas, Helmer was always compared to a god in terms of looks. That with his strong jawline, vibrant emerald eyes and wavy golden hair._

_Helmer was all to aware of the vast differences in appearance. Part of the reason why he regretted saying yes to Sivir. Perhaps he could bring Elias along..._

_No. That would've been inappropriate. Elias was smart. He already knew of the ongoing interactions between each other. Bringing him would've made things worse._

_"I uh... She just requested for some company."_

_"Company, eh?"_

_He hardened his look. There was no way out of this. "Just company, Elias. Nothin' serious."_

_"Are we still on for tonight then?" His voice went hollow._

_"Yeah, cos. We'll still train."_

_"Good." The word rang out, empty, lifeless. Helmer frowned._

* * *

He gasped. The pain in his side radiated to his legs, making him move with unease, unable to stay in one position for too long. He couldn't see much, the moonlight leaking in through a fabric draped over his self. His eyes felt heavy as he squinted, attempting to gain his bearings. It was quiet, so quiet he could hear his own breathing.

No cricket sounds meant it was still too cold for them to come out, so he was still somewhere up North. Initially he believed he was still in that cave - simply feeling the ground disregarded that hypothesis however.

He was on dry ground, at least, part of him was. His upper body lie on a sleeping bag, while his legs rested on the dry soil. That was the least of his worries however...

He had been bandaged. Specifically, the puncture near his abdomen. The bandages were fresh, as they weren't wet with his own blood - and based on how fatigue he was right now, he assumed he had lost a fair amount.

Rustling, in the background, Helmer immediately sprung into a crouched stance, ignoring the throbs from his muscles as he tightened them. He looked away from where the sound originated, his golden eyes reflecting some of the moonlight, granting him near perfect vision.

Even then the silhouette crept forward, a weapon in her hand, resembling a chakram in a few ways even...

"Sivir...?" He could hardly believe himself, let alone his own eyes as the figure seem to flinch.

"Helmer...?" He shivered. Until now, her voice had been only a dream. One he recalled as the rage fueled in his heart. Something to escape to when it threatened to warp his thinking. Stories that had long since passed. Until now...

"Is it really you? Or have I went off?" It was a possibility if he was being honest. His dreams certainly expressed his desire to go back to better times. To simpler times.

And now? Helmer didn't honestly know what he truly wanted. Revenge? The feral side wanted that. Closure? The civilized side wanted that. He couldn't choose. But each side picked at his brain to the point of restlessness, with each hour he was becoming more aggressive... irrational.

"How do I know I haven't either?" He stood up facing towards her as she still remained hidden behind the trees... Odd.

"I don't understand." _Her body language... hostile... Why?_

"Is it really you? Or are you just another demon, preying on the fears and desires of my mind...?"

"What madness do you spit...?!" He didn't know why she was acting so strange... but it was worrying him. His baser instincts taking control. "I am who I am! And your weapon drawn begs for mine to meet it."

"You respond to the name Helmer, but I don't recall him walking out of those tombs..." The golden-eyed scout saw her posture shift slightly, as if she were correcting herself. "You resemble him. Only his eyes never glowed under the moon's light and they certainly didn't glow like a cat's.

Helmer tensed. How choking the situation had become in less than a minute, simply because he opened his eyes.

"Helmer never snapped at those he loved..." Her tone began to change - a hiss to a murmur with each word. "He was patient, even when he needn't."

His breathing hitched. Those he loved? He wasn't sure anymore. Elias... Sivir... it'd been many nights since he had seen them... Now word of Elias' demise and the sudden reunion with his old commander? It was all too much. The scout dropped to one knee. Of course it was the real Sivir. She had made it out...

"Tell me, demon. What twisted reason do you have to do this? To... torture me with... this. Have I not been punished enough?!"

He looked up, she was standing in the clear now - her black, long hair, just as he remembered. It only made his heart ache more. For years he thought nothing of the raids, only to have them resurface in these times. To have Sivir stand before him, Elias absent.

"It is I who was punished..." The bitter words as his eyes met the ground. "Karmic retribution for all the wrong I have done..."

"Hmph." He didn't bother looking at her. With heavy heart, he sank onto his ass, coming to terms with... well... everything. The futileness of his actions now presenting themselves as clear as Sivir was.

It was something he wanted to deny, until he realized that it was actually something he _wanted _\- didn't necessarily mean it was true. No matter how hard he wanted it to be.

That beast attacked the group his cousin belonged to. Knowing first hand how it fought, he already knew Elias was dead should he choose to fight the thing.

Ura escaped, simply because it chose not to slaughter her... but why her and not him, he would ask - to which, no answer was provided.

It fucked him up. How quickly something could be taken from him. Something as precious as his blood. Though they may have split due to their differences, Helmer thought no less of his cousin. Despite all the animosity he held for the golden eyed scout, and even counting the times it came out, Helmer would leap to his own blood's side without hesitation... Even when his cousin would joke about... that horrible experience despite knowing his true feelings for the memory, Helmer still remained at his side.

And now... well... there wasn't anything left of Elias to stand by now was there?

"Face me, **beast**." Sivir readied her blade... as Helmer dropped his.

* * *

Ahri was wary, which was odd. She wasn't usually cautious if her past had any indication. No, the Nine-Tailed Fox followed her usual paradigm of "charming" her way through life - only not as _extreme _as before. This however, was not one of those times.

Lux had been absent for a while now. Two whole minion waves had gone and swept through middle lane, aided by her attacks, and damaging the opposing tower greatly. It's intimidating stature having been reduced to a shell of it's former self in the shape of a withered and cracked statue. She'd even go as far to think that she could finish it off by herself. But... why risk it?

Minions came charging through the lanes every couple of moments - something akin to a wolf nap if she had to guess. Yet, the Lady of Luminosity and her shining glory, had yet to present herself. Ahri seldom believed Lux to show up as soon as the first wave hit. Mages such as them would rather be given as much of an edge as possible. The vixen hadn't asked for the Blue Sentinel buff however, initially desiring to rob Luxanna's Blue buff with a simple kill over her.

And yet Lux _still _had failed to show up for battle, leaving middle lane unchallenged and Ahri, uneasy for the first time in years...

If she was right, and this was an incredibly elaborate ruse, then it was a rather poor one. For Ahri had more minion "kills" under her belt than Lux at this point, which meant she'd have more gold to spend back at base. Despite that, the Nine-Tailed Fox never ventured further beyond than the first torch.

_**BOOM!**_

The last red minion had been blasted away by the blue team's tower. The impact of the shot shaking the trees, ground and air as such but not even so much as awaking the vixen from her mild stupor.

Ahri flicked a mosquito off her delicate skin and yawned. The unforgiving branch of wood under her was making her butt numb and her tail practically twitched with every small breeze that tickled her, although she'd admit that was due to her distaste for insects. Her blue eyes flickered from open area from open area, searching for anything even slightly amiss though she found only the same familiar moss-covered stones, trees and greenery.

The stagnant area, with repititious moments of battle didn't necessarily allievate her already burdened mind. She knew she had to focus, with the threat of ambush lurking so close over her eyes.

Ahri knew, in a duel between just her and Lux, she would best the Lady of Luminosity though not without effort. Lux had power over her, as evident from her volatile rays of light. If she were to land any of those blasts on the Nine-Tailed Fox, she assumed the result would not be pleasant.. at all.

That's where Ahri's speed came into factor. She was faster than the Demacian. Much faster. Lux had to actaully aim and _hit _the vixen in order to hurt her. Ahri rarely ever had aim her blasts of energy, each orb seemingly having a mind of it's own as it chased after a target.

And that was before she even considered her ace up her sleeve. The strength of a single charm varied depending on just how she went about it and exactly what mood said "charmee" was in. From a simple glance into her vibrant eyes to a kiss on the lips, Ahri's charming spell took on many shapes and forms throughout her years - to have the same end result.

With all this in mind, it made sense why the Nine-Tailed Fox rarely if at all felt wary of anything. In fact, to even say she was "wary" would be an exaggeration. No. She felt the current situation a bit... unusual that's all.

**_CRACK!_**

Her reflexes taking over, Ahri sprung to her feet, her blue orb growing in size. Her Fox ears perked up, listening for the attack. Her glowing blue eyes, seeking a target. Her tail hanging low - a trait from her animalistic side.

Though the danger didn't appear immediately Ahri nonetheless remained poised.

_Too far away..._

She had been right. The sudden disturbance had sounded ways off from where she idled. Still, she couldn't shake off that feeling of trepidation... Her instincts screaming at her that something was wrong.

It was so much easier when the summoners were allowed to speak to them. Then they would've able to inform them of such instincts were right. Now? The summoners couldn't do much but use summoner spells at crucial moments to assist the champions. Even then, Ahri knew that would only go so far.

For the first time since the League was established, it actually felt real. The battling, the fighting... No person to tell her what to do or where to go. Just the champions and the Summoner's Rift.

She didn't know how to feel about that.

Footsteps, multiple footsteps. Ahri easily identified her group of minions charging down the lane to meet another assortment of blue minions. Their wild and reckless attacks, a testament to their complete lack of self-preservation.

Mindless husks, she thought to herself as she settled down again. She would wait until a blue minion was injured and finish it off with a simple flick of her wrist. Quick, efficient and barely any effort. Thinking about it however made her frown. It was a bit _too _easy, like it were a second language to her.

She wondered what Jojo thought of slaughtering husks like minions...

At that thought she felt her face flush red; explicit memories fondling with her mind. Ahri blinked. She both hated and loved that. It was an itch that needed to be scratched, a part of her she couldn't exactly throw away and yet wanted to.

The more she thought about that, the more she felt guilty about it. Though her friend assured her that everything was stable between them, she couldn't shake off the feeling of regret...

... or the feeling of addiction...

The Nine-Tailed Fox swallowed. Was this really the right time to deal with inner turmoils? In the middle of crowded event with all eyes and cameras on her?

That... started to make her panic... Her heart quickening in pace, Ahri breathed deeply.

"I'm okay..." She murmured softly. "I'm fine..." Her eyes darted from her own knees to the minions below. "Everything's going to be okay..." Letting one leg slip off the branch, she flicked her wrist in the direction of a blue soldier.

Miss.

_It's okay..._

Another flick. The orb soared through the air, but missed the intended blue minions completely; hitting a healthy, blue mage instead.

_Relax... _

One more, she hit her target, though it had been struck down before her orb made contact. Ahri exhaled sharply...

_I can't..._

* * *

Jojo dived towards his right, his arms screaming with pain as he hit the river bank. The ice cold water stinging his lips and nose as his helmet struck the soaked ground. He scrambled for cover, slamming his fist into the ground to bring up a low sludgelike wall behind while he stumbled deeper into the river.

An orb of light shot by him, it's brightness flashing his vision, leaving spots in the air as he raced to the right. Another orb of light struck the tree the next to him, warping the very imagery of it like heat on the horizon. Jojo hopped over a small boulder, cursing as he strained his ankle upon landing.

Behind him, another eerie sound signaled another orb narrowly shooting by him. He panted as he rounded the corner deeper in the dense jungle, hoping the twist and turns would help him in losing his pursuer.

A second ball of light, again, distorting the world around it as it soared by him before exploding in a ray of white, setting the greenery aflame. Jojo juked left, another **_crack! _**Jojo dived right, spitting soil and grass out his visor while he clambered forward.

Up ahead. A miracle. The shrubs ahead stood tall enough for someone such as himself to lie in or hide, which, given his current predicament, he could not refuse.

The silence... It was unnerving. More so than the "dead", blank look upon his attacker.

Struggling to keep his breathing low enough to hear the Lady of Luminosity, Jojo shifted uncannily to his right. Glimpses of the Demacian flashing through the blades of high grass, Jojo slithered out the back, keeping an ever watchful eye on her. His leggings sloshing through the cool, crystal clear water as he trekked back towards the jungle.

He'd come back for her after he licked his wounds of course, figuratively, that is. He knew that Grey and Lux would openly target him, that was part of his test after all. He'd suspected Vi being his enemy was also part of his test. One step further, if Vi was supposed to test just how far he was willing to go, Sion must've been for his fears, having lost one too many battles to the Undead Juggernaut.

Realizing this, Jojo paused for a second... He really hated when people dug into this life. But so was the life of champion he presumed.

"Some life..." He muttered as he stalked his way through the thick jungle again. The pessimistic side of him constantly reminding him that it was probably gonna get a whole lot worse after this battle. Whether he won or lost would determine if he was to become an effective champion to summon...

And the fact that everyone was betting on him to win?

The Forgotten even lingered in the back of his mind, remembering that Bleak was still somewhere in the Institute, possibly informing Boss about everything he did. Yet there was no way Jojo could approach him without it resulting in him bolting at first glance.

It was a lot on the black-furred monkey's mind... and he didn't have time to think about it right now.

_**Crackle crackle...**_

He went low to the ground, readying himself to dodge incoming blasts of energy. How long had he been walking? He couldn't tell. His lungs weren't sore anymore so it'd definitely had been a few.

"Hsss. Survivor..." A feminine voice hissed to his right. Jojo glanced briefly, catching a pair of glowing topaz colored eyes.

Well, he didn't know anyone on the enemy team who had those type of eyes. Ahri's were either gold or blue. Jarvan's were of a goldish variety. Jayce's were blue. And he couldn't even bother remembering Nidalee's eye color.

It was a good thing she was there however.

"Nidalee." He checked his surroundings again. "What're you doing here? Where's Jayce?"

"He is safe at our base. We were ambushed by three enemy champions."

"Yeah." Jojo crouched into the grass again. Nidalee was more clearer now, the dirt and cuts across her well-toned body, advocating her story. "Vi's running around with Ezreal and that huge, bald guy."

"So it appears."

"I would've helped you but..." He jerked his head upward. "I have no idea what going on."

"So I've been informed. A huge disadvantage for a champion."

"Yeah, tell me about it. You never said why you were here though."

"I have been tailing an enemy champion through our side of the wilds. It would appear they seem intent to ambush one of our own."

"Fucking Lux." He grunted.

"The Lady of Luminosity?"

"She jumped Jarvan... Flat out killed him. She almost got me too."

"Interesting.." Jojo watched her duck lower onto the ground, his peripherals catching the arc of her back, the way her ass remained higher in the air than he- "The champion that I've been hunting is much too large to be her."

"Oh... Great. I knew they were following me." He jabbed the dirt floor twice. "I fought Lux. By "fought" I actually mean "ran". It'll take the both of us to bring her down, so if she has a teammate..."

"Ah. I was correct in thinking the Demacian seemed more dangerous than she usually was."

"You can thank Grey for that." He chuckled softly. "And wow... didn't think you were the confident type." He wasn't sure if she smirked or hissed. One thing was for sure though.

There was no point to her attire.

"Watch yourself out here, Nidalee. I'm gonna go check on the Brambleback. With any luck, I can nab the buff and send some of the blue team outta here."

"It is not safe to be alone." He paused in mid-stride. "I will accompany you."

"What about Jayce? Won't he need the support?"

"Four out of the five blue champions are currently lurking around here." She stated. "His chances of survival are tolerable."

"Tolerable." Jojo repeated.

"More tolerable than ours." She gripped her spear. "Those scents. An enemy is nearby."

"Lux? Or is it one of the three?"

"There are too many to be certain."

"Too many, huh?" Jojo gritted his teeth. "We better move then. In the meantime, catch me up."

"Very well." They both exited the brush as swiftly and quietly as they could. "What do you need to know?"

"Jarvan died, but the announcer... She hasn't said anything yet. Is it just me or did you not hear her either?"

"I do not recall hearing anything from it. I assume it was one of the "changes" the Arch-Summoner referred to."

"So there's no way to know who died for sure...?" Arminian paused next to a tree as Nidalee entered another brush. Upon peeking around it, he signalled her to follow. "Cause, if I remember right, the summoners can't talk to us during battle anymore, right?"

"Our communication with the summoners are very limited as of right now."

"Damn. They're really serious when they meant "test", huh...?" He vaulted over a knocked down tree.

"It is nothing new to one such as myself." He wasn't sure what exactly did she mean by that - whether she was gloating or not.

"What's the point of summoners then if they can't help us during all this?"

"They haven't been rendered completely useless." Nidalee tensed, sniffing the air before returning back to normal. "I've noticed that they still retain the ability to use spells."

"So they can throw a barrier on us or light us up every now and then. It doesn't even help that much."

Nidalee hissed/snickered. "A barrier at a crucial moment could be the difference between living and-"

"Dying. Yeah, no. That's not true at all." He cracked his neck. "I usually rely on myself for that shit."

"Self-reliant. Respectable." Both champions paused at a large, circular opening. A lair of some sort with charred greens and ash scattered everywhere. "But you should know, Survivor."

Jojo didn't take his eyes off the empty Brambleback lair.

"A lone wolf is an easy target for a pack of predators."

"This particular wolf hasn't been killed yet." He grumbled. "C'mon. Fuckers took the Brambleback as well."

"Where to now?"

"Ahri. We'll check up on Ahri. Assuming they haven't already jumped her too."

At that statement, Nidalee narrowed her eyes. "That's... concerning."

"One way of putting it." He hadn't noticed her body language shift.

"You have a fatal way of looking at it." They both broke into a easy jog.

"I'm running in blind here, Nidalee. How else would I look at it?" He leapt onto a collapsed tree as she paralleled him on the grass below. A low, ominous snarl filled the air, though they dismissed it as Baron Nashor.

"I'm not the one to ask." She replied. "That decision relies on you and you alone."

Reaching a slope of land that gradually dipped into a riverbank, both champions came to a halt - their natural instincts restricting them from moving any further into the opening.

"What I'm saying is, I always expect the worse." He crept closer towards the river, each word becoming less pronounced than the last. "That way I can only be pleasantly surprised."

"Huhn..." Her gaze flickered onto him for a second. In that moment, she learned something new about the black-furred monkey.

"Are you fucking kiddi-?!" Jojo dived backwards, slamming into the Bestial Huntress as a crescent-shaped wave of energy soared right by them both. Both red team champions swiftly got back on their feet, standing back to back to cover each other flanks as the enemies approached.

Only there wasn't any...

Jojo cursed. "Fucking Ezreal...!" He snapped his head to the right as some leaves rustled in the breeze.

Nidalee however remained cool. Her eyes darting between every possible area of ambush and then some. Keen on probing every square meter for danger as it called and taunted itself at them, threatening to tear their heads off at any second. She gave the air a whiff... Several strong, heavy scents loomed nearby.

"What do we got, Nidalee? Ezreal and Lux? **Is Vi hiding around the corner again?**" His last question went a little louder than usual.

But the Bestial Huntress breathing began to hasten as she ruled out Lux, and Ezreal. The scent was becoming clearer, the threat, closer.

Vi was ruled out now. She was way too noisy.

"Come out, fucker!" Jojo growled. "Bring your friends too cause you're gonna need 'em!"

Her breathing hitched... Braum was immediately ruled out.

**"I... don't NEED FRIENDS, SURVIVOR!" **Sion bellowed, barreling through a tree to reach for them.

Jojo screamed or rather _shrieked _as he tripped backwards to avoid a devastating chop. Nidalee narrowly avoiding the deadly blow with a well-timed duck. Gripping the floor with her feet, legs tight with tension, she leapt back, her spear glowing a bright topaz before she launched it straight at the Juggernaut's core.

Sion growled furiously, stampeding towards them with unbridled fury. The spear bounced harmlessly off his axe as he shifted it. Raising his weapon, he slammed it down on her, determined to shatter her to pieces and would've as well, had she not dodged to her right. But Sion reached left in a fit of recklessness, catching the Bestial Huntress by her head with his massive fists.

Nidalee gave out a small cry as she hit the floor, her vision blurred and spotted as she felt warm liquid run down her chest and stomach. She quickly identified this as her own blood as her nose began to burn with intensity...

_**"AGHG!" **_More pain. She growled and hissed, as her body was hauled into the air by her arm. Crushed under the massive pressure to which was Sion's grip, her fingers reached into the air for anything.

The Juggernaut growled again as he held her up, staring at her blood stained self.

_**THUD! CRACK-CRASH! **_

Nidalee hit the floor again with a cry. Next to her lie her attacker's axe as well as her spear. Shaking her head clear of any dizziness, she ran her dominant hand up and down her injured arm, humming incoherently to herself as steam emitted from her very skin. She winced and flinched with every crack she heard from her own limb.

"FUCKER!" Her concentration broke as she caught sight of Arminian now, slamming his fists onto the skull of Undead Juggernaut, who bellowed with the strength of a dozen dragons and threw him several yards away.

Nidalee, ripe with pain, reached for her spear with her dominant arm. Poised for a throw, she watched as Jojo climbed out of the wreckage of tree and shrubs, and taunted Sion. She noticed however, though he taunted, his posture resembled that of cornered animal; wild, full of fear, but a strong desire to live nonetheless.

Jojo was hesitant to move as Sion clamored to his feet. His breathing as heavy as the steps he took towards him. Arminian, feinted forward, provoking a swing from fists as ducked left, dashing for Nidalee instead of going toe to toe with Sion.

"Come on!" He tossed Sion's axe a few yards away from them with a grunt. "Let's get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!" He panted as he glanced back at the Juggernaut; he lumbered for them now.

Nidalee broke into a full sprint alongside the Irrepressible Survivor, a lifetime of living in the Kumungu conditioning her body for moments like these.

Jojo bar hopped over another collapsed tree while Nidalee cleared it with a single leap. They heard the ear-splitting crackle and boom of said tree followed by the bull-like roar of their pursuer. His armor clanking against the soil, Jojo drove his fist into an upcoming tree, tearing it from it's roots and causing it to tilt over in the aftermath of their path.

Another boom. Splints of wood flew by them as they neared the river now. While Jojo's armor and footsteps echoed loudly against the dried leaves and grass, Nidalee could barely be heard. Granted they were both agile enough to keep ahead of Sion, it was simply a matter of what happens after they ran out of space to run.

Jojo stomped the ground in mid run, dust and detritus shot into the air behind them, creating a wall with the earth below. Nidalee casually dropped a four-pronged claw trap a few ways ahead of the makeshift wall.

_**Boom!**_

Sion exploded from the barrier.

_**Clank!**_

Sion grunted. Jojo and Nidalee faltered in their movements, but continued to run as they heard his bellows of rage.

"Here!" Nidalee veered into the river, effortlessly leaping down the slope into the waters below before swiveling on her foot and sending a spear in his direction. It worked.

Sion went after Nidalee instead as Jojo readied himself for his attack. Something caught his eye however... More like, something flashed his eyes.

**"NII_IIDD!" _**Jojo kicked the floor, another wall of soil erected in front of the Bestial Huntress as an orb of light hit it.

Nidalee dived right again as a ray of light scorched the dirt wall, setting it aflame. Jojo stomped twice, two pillars of crust sprung from the shallow waters, obstructing sight of Nidalee. She readied her javelin, aiming at the origin of the shot.

Jojo came crashing through a pillar, grunting as he bounced once before sinking into the mud slightly. Nidalee threw two traps in front of them as Sion let out a victorious howl before leaping down the bank. But he disappeared in wet muck and dirt as another pillar exploded from the ground underneath him.

Spinning on his back before landing on his feet, Jojo smashed the ground once more, bringing up several more pillars, essentially cover for him and her as Lux approached them.

"We gotta get outta here, Nidalee...!" He panted as Sion emerged from the sludge, breathing heavily with his axe held tightly in his hands.

She saw Jojo shudder and wondered what was their chance of winning this one.

Lux was faster than her when it came to throwing out blasts of magic. A mage through and through. Bombard the enemy with waves and waves of energy until they couldn't take anymore. Nidalee however... Nidalee was a different type of mage.

Yeah, Nidalee could conjure up javelins like it was nothing but that wasn't her calling card..

**"OWH-HAH!" **Jojo had punched the ground. Nidalee growled and leapt toward him, arms extended. Her paws collided with his shoulder, knocking him onto his side just as two orbs shot by them. "Thanks...!" He huffed as the giant cougar began circling the Lady of Luminosity. Nidalee paused... Jojo seemed off. His attacks were becoming wild... almost desperate it appeared.

_Scared?_

She didn't have time to think as her opponent sbapled into view. Lux didn't appear intimidated at all by the sudden appearance of this fatal feline. In fact, she seemed more interested in the Irrepressible Survivor, Nidalee thought.

The large cat snarled at the Demacian, forcing her to focus on her instead of Jojo. Lux narrowed her eyes, taking a step closer towards her original target while watching the Bestial Huntress. In her peripherals, clear as day, Jojo had dodged a belly swing from Sion, countering it with a leaping left cross, knocking the Juggernaut back a few paces.

Nidalee snarled, leaping forward at the Demacian in a Z-pattern. Lux glowered at her, jumping back to avoid the pounce - doing so with such grace, such expertise; Nidalee could hardly believe this was the very same Lux she battled a few weeks ago. Her movements resembled the flow of water herself, each step opening up more advantages for her, each wave of her staff, carefully calculated and executed.

And meanwhile, her sapphire eyes flicked back and forth between Nidalee and Jojo... like she was multitasking.

Nidalee ducked to her left and pounced, her maw opened and aimed right for Lux's neck, whom blocked with her staff. A brief moment of locking eyes, she saw Lux glance at her teammate with such disinterest. It was almost insulting. Nidalee swiped at her chest, her claws casting marks across her plate as the Lady of Luminosity jumped away, firing a distorting orb at her.

The denizen of Kumungu rolled sideways, a human move, and dashed in a wide arc, forcing Lux to face her and not Jojo.

The Irrepressible Survivor whimpered, as he jumped to avoid a low swipe, ducked to avoid a left haymaker, and rolled back to avoid an overhead chop. Catching Sion with a right jab, he followed with a left hook, and then spun into right backhand. Sion paused before standing up straight, his face contorted into a grimace.

Jojo blinked, barely containing his fear as he stepped back once, twice... thrice.

_**"Run." **_Sion's voice. It sparked a whole new world of shivers in the black-furred monkey.

He gulped, crouching low into his stance. His wild eyes fixed on the massive weapon as Sion swung it casually as if it were toy.

_**"Run... Survivor..."**_

A small ringing in his ears. Streaks of orange flashed the corners of his vision. He swallowed and blinked.

A snarl filled the air, as the left side of his vision flashed white. He waited...

_**CLANG! **_

Jojo slammed into the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Dazed, scared, hurt... Jojo gazed in Nidalee's direction, but only saw fire... Fire all around him...

He gave out a cry as he turned back towards him... The axe dragging along the water. Jojo crawled backwards, hand extended as his heart pounded in his chest.

The ringing intesified twofold. More blazes of orange. More blazes of gold. The crackling, the spitting of the flames. The blood on his hands. The fire all around him.

_The fire all around him..._

_"I-ah...!" His own voice failed him, as the executioner stopped in front of him, holding his dripping wet axe at his side._

_He looked back for Nidalee, and froze when he saw corpses... He looked around him... More corpses... And in front of him?_

_Time stood still... Everything... the crackle, the ringing, the burning flames, the screams... He called out with no words. His father and mother, obscured from his view... Reaching for him, but unable to get close._

_His heart pulsed. A chilling shriek. Red. Red everywhere as the executioner raised his axe. The glint of the blade blinding him._

_"N-no...!" A cub's voice. His own arm blocking his face to shield himself..._

_**No...**_

_**CLANG!**_

**_No._**

Just the sound of his own breath remained... Each breath becoming heavier. Each lungful of air filling him with vigor.

**"You... _RUN!_" **He felt his arm shake and opened his eyes. Red. He saw red. Running down his arm, fogging the clear water under him. His arm shook, but Jojo remained. His fingers buried deep in the metal blade. The axe embedded into his palm. He didn't feel it. He didn't feel any pain anymore.

* * *

Sion growled and pulled.

But Jojo pulled harder, pulling the Juggernaut in with a single tug. The axe letting a sick, wet _**schlick! **_as he wrenched himself free of it.

Nidalee and Lux stopped, both tentatively watching as Sion gripped his axe and swung at the Survivor's head.

_**CLANK!**_

Jojo caught it again with his palm, the blade digging into his gauntlet and flesh, resulting in more blood to surround them both. Yet Arminian remained calm... Too calm.

"Uh oh..." Nidalee jerked her head back at Lux, who stepped away from the scene. She looked frightened. Nothing compared to a few seconds ago. "Oh no..." The Lady of Luminosity gulped.

It shook her right down to the core, chilling her spine, rooting her legs... That bellow. It was feral. Bloodthirsty even. And it came not from Sion, but from his opponent...

Her animal eyes widened as the Juggernaut was several feet in the air, hoisted by none other than Arminian.

"BREAK! WE'VE GOT A BREAK!" Lux screamed into the air. Nidalee transformed back into her regular self, clutching her spear as more mad bellows filled her ears.

_**THUD!**_

She stepped back as the earth shook. Water, pillars of stone and dirt, blood. Several snaps and white flashes as black-robed figures appeared in front of her.

Another flash, this one gold, as an armored, winged individual appeared in the air in front of them. Nidalee instantly recognized the Judicator, Kayle.

"Got some high readings here!" One black robed summoner shouted.

"Tight perimeter! Close the gaps!" Another ordered.

Nidalee skulked closer as the ground underneath her trembled.

**"Stand back!" **Kayle barked at the group of summoners as she pointed at Jojo, at least that's what Nidalee saw.

A gold orb manifested itself around Sion, who lay still on front of the enraged Irrepressible Survivor.

The ground trembled, causing several summoners to lose their balance. The Bestial Huntress herself stuck her spear into the floor to gain some footing.

_**"GRRRAAAHHH!" **_

**_BOOM!_**

The ground shook yet again.

"Kayle!" One summoner shouted. "You gotta stop him!" Nidalee moved closer to get a better view.

There, arms raised over his head, hands clutched together to form a hammer fist, stood Jojo Arminian. She hardly recognized him anymore with that savage glare in his eyes, or the blood that coated his gauntlets and chest plate. Or the way his voice carried through the air, a disgusting hybrid between a roar and schreech.

Kayle swooped lower, her left arm made a yanking motion as Arminian's assault was halted.

Nidalee gritted her teeth when her teammate turned around, a wild look upon his face as he spotted the Judicator. She was positive that he would target her next.

Except that he didn't. Arminian jerked his shoulder forward as Kayle stumbled with a grunt.

"Madam Kayle!" Her back up clamored.

**"LOCK HIM DOWN!" **She growled, as her wings flapped while she pulled back again.

Several summoners clapped their hands together once before extending their left arms straight at Jojo. _**Clinking**_ and _**clangings**_ filled the air as chains and tendrils formed from their fingertips, slithering their way and wrapping themselves around Arminian.

"PULL!" A few of them cried.

Jojo growled, slamming his fists into the golden orb that protected Sion. Each chain scraped against his armor, some causing sparks to jump off his body. His arms were then yanked back and behind him.

Unable to move his contained arms, Jojo once again glanced back. The S.T.F and Kayle pulled again against his strength. With a ferocious yell however, and surprising tenacity... Jojo lurched forward, ripping the chains from several summoners and throwing forward a few of them. Even Kayle lost her balance as she was pulled out of the air and onto the ground.

With his newly found freedom, Arminian struck the golden orb again, causing the ground to tremble underneath them once more.

_**"FUCKING! KILL!" ** _His screams echoed in their ears as he recklessly swung his fists at the barrier, ignoring the fact that each swing damaged his gauntlets resulting in even more blood from his own hands or the fact that a containment group was right behind him.

_**"Stand back!" **_Kayle dropped to the floor with a small splash, brandishing her blade in one hand, her left arm extended at the golden orb; each strike causing her to involuntarily twitch as if he was hitting a part of her.

The golden-haired woman grunted, shooting her left hand forward at Sion; the scintillating orb nearly blinding her as her whole body surged with energy. Kayle focused on reinforcing the barrier; keeping Arminian from turning Sion into a geyser. At the same time the summoners clamored around, feebly trying to pull Arminian's attention.

_**BOOM!**_

The Judicator's breath wavered. Another ferocious bellow of rage followed up with an earthshaking blow. Each strike sapped her of her vitality, forcing her to keep the process on longer. She hastily signalled her men to attack, but their hesitancy to even approach him reflected their cowardice.

She would need to do this herself.

_**"Survivor!" **_Her wings flapped, a gust of wind knocked him off balance. The Irrepressible Survivor resumed his onslaught. She dashed - or rather, _flew _at him. She'd expected him to retaliate by facing her at least, however this was not the case. Kayle realized - a little late - that Arminian had no intention of fighting her let alone anyone else.

Their bodies collided, intertwined, and locked as they rolled along the river before coming to a stop before the Baron's nest. Kayle kicked herself away as Arminian got to his feet. With the most carnivorous look he could possibly give, Jojo recklessly charged Kayle, who dodged to the left only to have him shoot past her. Kayle accounted for this and flicked her sword at him.

A blast of red, and Arminian fell to all fours, grunting as fire surged throughout his insides. His arms and legs lost all feeling.

_**"Now! With everything you've got!"**_

Every Summoner conjured restraints and chains alike, directing their spells towards the downed monkey. He screamed and thrashed around as they coiled around his body, rooting him to the ground.

_**"AGH - GH! FU-! GRR-!" **_Jojo kicked his legs out, causing audible gasps from the summoners. Kayle rushed him, shoving him back onto the ground.

_**"Don't even tr-"**_

Jojo let out a growl, rising off the floor slightly and throwing Kayle off. He remained on all fours staring up at everyone around him. Finally, his eyes rested on Kayle...

And so he remained eyeing the angel like a wolf and his meal. She readied her sword... but he didn't charge, instead collapsing to the floor with a heated grunt/sigh and laying there, heavily panting as the summoners all slowly closed in around him.

"Target down! I repeat! Target is down!"

Kayle rested her knee on Arminian's back; her sword held against the back of his neck. Arminian shuddered in the water as Kayle allowed him room to breathe but the black-furred monkey sniffles instead gradually going still as his vision faded to black...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! **

**Also have a wonderful day! I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
